Slayers Doom
by YumeSangai
Summary: Romance louco envolvendo os personagens das séries Next e Try, eles são capazes de suportar as mudanças?
1. Slayers Doom

Slayers Doom  
Episodio de Hoje: Verdade verdadeira, Mentira mentirosa.  
Nota dos autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom a ser uma historia sobre  
relações conjugais.  
Z – Alguém me tira dessa joça  
L – Alguém cala a boca desse idiota  
G - Alguém tem comida?  
A – Alguém me ajude!  
V - vão se fude  
S - ....  
X - Que silencio...  
F – Você quebrou o silêncio...  
X – já que vc esta ai me responda... pur favor  
A – O que????  
X – e que eu pedi ela em casamento  
S e A – QUE LINDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
V – (com cara enjoada)  
L – Eu já disse eu caso no lugar dela  
Z – to perdendo alguma coisa?  
S – A Lina vai casar com o Xellos  
V – assim já e demais  
A – Porque?Você que ia casar com ela?  
V - vai se esfregar com a sua quimera  
A – Eu vou te quebrar todo... / Sylphiel segura Amélia  
Z – eu não sei de nada, eu ouvi nada, eu sou uma pedra...  
L – HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ  
G – CHOMP  
F - ??  
G – to cofendo (cospe pedaços de comida)  
F – Ihhaaaaaaaa (sai correndo)  
X – não vá embora, me espere, já volto pessoal  
L – Ihhhhhhh  
V – vá e não volte mais, já vai tarde, que o diabo te carregue  
A – Eu hein eu pensei que você gostasse da Filia  
V – Se mete com a tua vida pirralha  
A – Pirralha seu...seu...dragão...  
G – Sem baixaria  
S – Que horror...  
Z – Eu sei de nada...  
L – Para de enrolar porra!Vai defender a sua namorada  
Z – QUE NAMORADA????????????????????????????  
L – Ohh já são casados?  
Z – (começa a recitar um feitiço)  
L – IAHHHH para ai Zel era só uma brincadeira  
Z – (se senta)  
S - ......Vocês são estranhos.......  
V - parece ate que estão saindo juntos  
A – E o QUE?????????Como você pode Lina??????  
X – você não quer dizer 'como você pode ZEL'  
A – Não...não...  
X – fala  
A - ...M...ia...há....  
V – hein?  
S – Tadinha.......  
V – tão pirralhinha e já foi traída...  
A – Vai pra tua casa!!!!!!!!Traída ca.....Toma conta da sua vida vai  
procurar uma namorada!!!Vai...vai.....Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii você me deixa  
LOUKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
G - O.o  
S – Melhor ficar na minha......  
Z - ..............................  
L – Zel???  
Z - .............................................................  
L – Yaha! TA COM CIUME!TA COM CIUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Z  
-...........................................................................  
............................................................................  
.  
F – Eu perdi alguma coisa?!  
V – não só essa fedelha achando que pode contra mim, o todo poderoso  
VALGAAV  
L – Puffffffffffffff............ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ  
HÁ /Caindo no chão  
V –SO MESMO PORQUE????????????????? VAI ENCARAR???????????????????  
L – Vou!!!!!!!  
V – vc não e nada sem o bestalhão ai do lado  
L – Você vai sair daqui roxo!  
V – pode vir as duas que eu acabo assim (estala os dedos)  
F – Parem com isso!  
X – (rindo a beça)  
S – Isso não vai levar a lugar nenhum!  
(Amélia e Lina começam a preparar o feitiço)  
V – pode vir (saca do nada a lança)  
F – PORRA!!!!PAREM DE MERDA!AGORA!  
X – O.o  
L e A – Assim....claro.......  
Z -  
............................................................................  
............................................................................  
............................................................................  
....................................  
F – Você também!  
Z – claro...  
S – Bem.....  
G – ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz heim pedi alguma coisa?  
S – Imagina....  
G – então (volta a dormir)  
F – Agora vamos fazer alguma coisa  
X – que tal me responder agora  
F –  
Ahhh....bem...e....q.....e.....eu...........................................  
.......  
Z – essa fala e minha!  
L – Porque a Amélia já te pediu em casamento e foi isso que você respondeu?  
Z – vou fingir que não ouvi...  
L – Já  
chega!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!  
Z – (cantando) tem uma mosquinha me incomodando, tem uma mosquinha me  
incomodando, tem uma...  
S – Ela cantava, ela dançava, ela pulava.......  
V – sessão jardim de infância já acabou ta  
L – Sério, Filia responde AGORA!!!!!!  
V – E ISSO AI DEIXA ESSE IDIOTA NO VACO  
F – E....B....e....m......m.....ais.........eu................  
X – e você Lina, se eu te pedisse em casamento?  
L - ?  
G – EU TE DAVA UMA SURRA!  
S – Mais hein???????????  
G –DAVA MESMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
L – Vai me pedir em casamento ou não?  
X – talvez...  
F – Eiiiiiiiii  
Z – isso ta engraçado (pega um pote de pipoca do nada)  
A – Eu quero Zel!  
Z - vai ficar querendo!  
A – Lina por favor!  
L – Mais escuro que a madrugada......  
Z – ta bom pode comer (baixinho) esfomeada...  
A – Obaaaaaa  
L – Bom voltando ao assunto  
X – Filia?  
F - ........Sim, o que foi?  
V – manda ele a merda  
L – PQP para de atrapalhar!!!Tira pé de ser chato!!  
X – Filia?  
F – Eu tenho mesmo que responder agora? Ta todo mundo em cima de mim!!!!!!!  
X – se quiser a gente pode se teleportar para outro lugar e você me  
responde com toda a calma do mundo  
L – Ahhhhhhhh não!!!!!!!/ agarra o pé dela  
Z – eu to me divertindo como nunca!  
S – Eu não acredito......Gourry você não ia dizer alguma coisa?  
G – a pipoca ta boa!  
S -......  
L – Bom Filia da licença mais eu vou pegar o seu noivo!!!!!!  
V – mas que putaria e essa???????????????????????????  
L – Ahhhhhhhh você quer fazer parte?  
V – ate que não e ma idéia  
F – Mais hein?.........  
Z – (rolando no chão e engasgando com a pipoca)  
L – Amélia da um jeito nele!  
G – da umas porradas que passa  
L – ahhhhhhh que isso!Você sabe o que fazer........  
X – (baixinho) vamos aproveitar e ir agora!  
F – Ta...ta.....  
X – e agora ou nunca  
L – NUNCA!!!!!/ Pula em cima de Xellos  
G – MONTINHO!!! (PULA EM CIMA DE LINA)  
L – Mais que.......  
V – já acabou a criancice?  
A – Vai sobrar pra você querido........ / comendo o resto da pipoca  
Z – falo comigo?  
L - /Sai do montinho / - HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ...........HÁ HÁ  
HÁ.......Não BAKA a Amélia ta falando com o Val  
V – eu sei que sou gostoso, mas pode parar, serio não precisa ficar babando  
A – Tadinhu........Quem te iludiu querido??/ Olha pra Filia  
X – vamo logo  
F – O que foi Amélia?  
V – ela ainda ta atordoada  
L – Vamos decidir isso logo!  
S- Pedra papel e tesoura?  
L – Não idiota!Amélia casa com o Val......Zel casa com a  
Filia..........Xellos casa comigo......Gourry casa com........  
X – não decidam isso sem mim  
L – Cala a boca!  
Z - ......................  
L – Começa não!  
V – eu não caso com essa piralha  
F - ........  
L – Vocês devem ficar juntos!!!!  
S- Nada contra..........  
G – por mim ta ótimo  
L – E O QUE????????????  
G - .............................  
F – Foi você que decidiu  
L- Deixa eu arrumar isso então......O Zel casa com a Sylphiel..........Eu  
caso com o Xellos.........Gourry casa com a Amélia..........E Filia casa  
com o Val!  
V – ta melhorando  
L – Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh já entendi!!!Fala logo você quer se  
casar com quem, não foi com a Amélia nem com a Filia.........  
X – vamo logo bem  
F - /Tonta/  
V – pra mim esse esquema ta perfeito  
L – Ihhhhhhh Xellos fica na sua, por que a Filia não vai casar agora  
não.Ela sendo MUITO "amiga" do Val não.  
F – Pode parar  
X – e isso mesmo, podemos ir agora?  
F – Eu sou amiga do Val, mas pare de dizer o que...ou quem vai se casar com  
quem...Só um minuto.....LINA VOCÊ VAI SE CASAR COM QUEM???????  
Z – AGORA VEIO A MELHOR PARTE  
L – ahhhhhh........bem..........  
G – vai ser comigo  
S -?  
Z – FICA QUIETA  
S – Eu não disse nada........Eu AINDA não disse nada........EU AINDA NÃO  
DISSE QUE ESSES DOIS.......são perfeitos........  
Z – bem melhor  
S – Não acredito nisso......../ desmaia/  
X – Filia, vamos aproveitar agora!  
A – Chega de favela!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Xellos presta atenção......Filia diga o  
que você esta esperando?Val para de ser uma mala e deixa ela casar com ele,  
se não........  
V – se não o que?  
A – Para de enrolar, porque você não diz com quem você vai casar?A Lina já  
vai casar com o Gourry  
S – COMO??Ele ainda não disse nada!  
G - ... e ai nossos filhos podiam se chamar...  
S – YAHHHHHHHHHH PARA AGORA!!!!!!!!!!!  
Z – Eu acho que ainda vo terminar mal nessa historia  
L – Casa com a Amélia e cala a boca  
Z – viu o que eu disse  
A - ...................................  
X – EI FILIA...  
L – Val.....  
V – meu nome, não o diga a toa, fala  
L – Você deixa a Filia casar com o Xellos?  
V – contanto que eu me case com a syl sem problema!  
Geral (Lina, Syl, Amy, Fi) - ??  
G – nem vem que num tem  
L – CUMA???  
Z – MEU PROGRAMA FAVORITO NA TV...  
A – Porra cala a boca  
Z – ME CALA ENTAO  
A – Vc pediu! / pula em cima dele  
L – Já???  
V – QUE PUTARIA E ESSA???????????????????????????????  
S – Meu deus........  
X – vamos logo filia  
F – Eu não to vendo isso.......  
G - O.o  
L – Anda logo!!!!!!!!!  
X – gostei da idéia  
F - ??  
X – (Pega Filia no colo e se teleporta da sala)  
L – Nha........Agora não tem graça..........  
V – vamos fugir também Syl  
S – Ohh sim!!!!!  
G – O.o  
L – aiiiiiii que isso......Eu pensei que essa menina era santa..........  
G – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
L – CUMA?  
G – Eu já tinha tanta coisa planejada para nos  
L – É você TINHA  
G – MAS EU AINDA TENHO VOCE  
A – Cuma?  
Z – Não interrompe  
A – Também........  
G – Quer se casar comigo Lina Inverse?  
A - ......Ninguém merece........  
Z- .................................  
L – Claro!!!  
A-......Putz.........  
Z – eu adoro um final feliz!  
A – To te estranhando  
G – vamos deixar esses dois sozinhos, eles ainda tem muito para conversar!  
L – É isso ai.......  
Z – eu sabia que ia terminar desse jeito............  
A – É isso ai agora podemos finalmente jogar!!!!  
Z – Doom?  
A – YES!!!  
G – (OLHANDO PARA TRAS) mas que crianças!  
L – Deixa eles....  
  
Continua...???  
ShX: E agora o que será que vai acontecer com nossos personagens? O que  
será que eles andaram cheirando?  
YS : ............  
ShX: Não perca Slayers Doom Next!  
YS: .............  
ShX: E com muito mais aventuras!  
YS: .............  
ShX: (Fly me to the moon)  
YS: Cuma?  
ShX: Deixa pra la....... 


	2. Slayers Doom Next

Slayers Doom Next  
Episodio de Hoje: Escreveu não leu, o pau comeu.  
Nota dos autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Next a ser uma historia  
cômica com cenas serias.  
Z – e meu contador de frag vai para 50!  
A – Não tenho culpa, se tem um imp fantasma e eu sempre dou de cara com  
você  
Z – Ma perdedora!  
A – Eu???  
Z – você não sabe jogar nada, perde ate em paciência!  
A – Que culpa eu tenho aquele jogo me irrita.Eu prefiro brincar de Kiss  
Dolls  
Z – e ate nisso você perde!  
A – Não se perde em um jogo onde você só tem que vestir as bonecas!  
Z – mas você consegue!  
A – Cala a boca você não sabe o que é um bom jogo!  
Z – pode me desafiar pro jogo que você quiser que eu venço!  
A – OK,deixa eu pensar em um bom.....Já sei The Sims!  
Z – Então vamos jogar  
A – Oba!!!  
V – to atrapalhando alguma... The Sims, posso jogar também?  
S – Cuma?Ahhh esse jogo é chato....Eu quero jogar Kiss Dolls!  
V - Eu adoro Kiss Dolls, tenho umas centenas...  
A – Você tem uma de cabelo vermelho?  
V – Um monte delas  
S - ...Bem eu acho melhor, jogarmos The Sims mesmo...  
Z – eu to saindo, tenho que encontrar o Gourry para uma revanche no CS  
/ A porta se abre /  
L – Quem deixou vocês jogarem???E não me chamarem!!!  
Z – Tchauzinho vocês (sai correndo)  
L – Qual é a dele?Obaaaa The Sims!!!  
(De repente a luz se apaga e fica tudo escuro)  
A – Quem foi o corno que não pagou a conta!  
V – Eu to com medo! MAMÃE (agarra Lina)  
L – Mais hein...  
V – Eu tenho medo do escuro  
S – Cuma?Lina SOLTA ele!  
V – O MONSTRO VAI ME PEGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
A – Aiii não bicho-papão  
V - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
L – Eu to agarrando ele!  
S – Mentira!  
V – Me ajuda Lina!  
L – É ele  
S – Para de se aproveitar então!Cobra....  
A – Gente...  
L – Cobra?!Vai ver se o Gourry ta na esquina  
(Cai um relâmpago)  
V – Lina, usa o Dragão Escravo e faz a chuva passar...  
L – Calma ai Val...  
S – SOLTA ELE!!!  
V – O MONSTRO VOLTOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
A – Usa logo a PORRA do Dragão Escravo e faz esse moleque parar de  
chorar...Aiiii ta escuro.......  
(A porta se abre e entra alguém)  
Alguém – OOOONDE EU POOOOONHO??????????  
L – Ponha onde quiser seu fantasma idiota!  
X – Que mane fantasma, sou eu.  
F – Que putaria é essa?  
V – É isso mesmo Lina, eu sei que meu charme é irresistível, mas menos, se  
controle, é apenas uma tempestade!  
L – Como é que é?  
A – Esse cara muda quando esses dois estão por perto....  
– Alguém me ajude!  
V - vão Gourry?  
A – GAY!GAY!GAY!  
V – Pensei que você gostasse deles!  
A – Me esqueci....  
(Outra batida na porta)  
F – Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
X – Eu te protejo (Baixinho) valeu fantasma!  
A – Mais que coisa....  
V – Quem é?  
M – UHHHHHHHHHUHHHHHHHHHHH / Entra na sala  
X – ihhhhhhhhhhhhh Martina! Sujo! Fui! (se teleporta)  
F – Era só a Martina....Cadê o Xellos?  
L – Vai ver que ele tem um caso com a Martina e você não ta sabendo  
/ Filia pegando fogo  
X – Ta me zuando é Lina? Esse demônio ai é pior que a Zelas!  
M – Ahhhhh para de fogo!Ele é outro quando vocês não estão por perto  
/ Filia olha mortalmente para Xellos  
X – Isso é mentira, uma calunia, intriga da oposição!  
M – Ahhhhhh querido para de graça!  
F – Xellossssssssss!!!!!!!!  
X – Lina, Amélia, vocês acreditam em mim, né?  
A – Como você pode Xellos?Eu sou uma defensora da justiça e não permito  
essa...  
L – Sacanagem!  
A – É isso ai!  
V – Vamo senta o braço nele!  
M – Ahhhhh tadinhu dele, depois você pode vir aqui que eu...Você sabe....  
F – JÁ CHEGA!!!!Xellos eu te mato!!!!!!!  
X – Alguém, Val, Filia, L-sama, alguém, me ajudeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
S – Pode parar!Não vou permitir que você acabe...com esse casal, Martina  
sua malvada!  
V – É a Sailor Moon!  
S – Aiii gente vocês gostaram da minha roupa?  
X – (saindo de fininho)  
F – Volta aqui!  
X – So depois que você se acalmar (corre com toda a força que pode)  
F – É assim? / vira dragão  
X – Virei presunto! (Teleporta para algum lugar secreto)  
M – Cadê o Xellos?Viu garota você fez ele ir embora!  
Z – Voltei, que bagunça é essa? É O QUE MARTINA, QUE SE TA FAZENDO AQUI?  
M – Ahhhh você sentiu a minha falta?  
Z – Ae Gourry, se não queria revanche eu aceito!  
M – Obaaaa eu vou com vocês!  
Lina e Amy – Ahhhh não vai não!  
V – Jogo estúpido (destrói o computador)  
S – Você ainda tava jogando?  
V – (baixinho) so assim a Martina não me nota  
S – É melhor mesmo  
V – Mas se eu quiser...  
S – Se você quiser você leva porrada  
V – Vo joga outra coisa...  
A - ....Eu odeio esse jogo!!!!!!!!! / joga o teclado longe  
G – Linaaaaaaaaa, me ajuda, tira essa chata de cima de mim!  
S – Amélia é só um jogo de paciência  
L – Martina!!!!!!  
X – Eu te salvo Martina!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
F – Eu ouvi O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????????????  
Z – Foi um prazer te conhecer!  
G – Vo sentir sua falta  
V – Já vai tarde!  
A – Tadinhu  
S – Xiiii coitado  
L – Quem manda falar merda  
X – O Martina, vem logo, senão eu deixo você aqui! (suando frio)  
F – JÁ CHEGA! XELLOS VOCÊ JÁ ERA!!!!!!!!!  
M – Agora sim EU estou com medo, me proteje! / pula em cima de Xellos  
X- Fui (teleporta de volta para lugar secreto)  
F – YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! / Explode a casa  
V – MEU JOGO!!!!!!  
A – Minhas roupas!  
S – Meu Teddy  
Z - Minha nossa!  
L - .......  
G – Também o Xelloss pegou pesado dessa vez!  
F – ODEIO ELE!ODEIO ELE!  
V – Se acalma, bebe uma água de coco  
F – Aiiiiiiiii que ódio!!!  
V – Vem cá que eu acalmo qualquer um!  
S – COMO???????????  
Z – Foi um prazer te conhecer...  
L – Bye Bye!  
A – Burro....  
V – Eu disse alguma coisa errada?  
F -.....  
S – Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
G – Tchau  
S – Que você veja estrelas!!!  
V – Se acalma, relaxa, fica numa boa  
S – CALMA?EU TO CALMA!!!  
V – Então ta tudo bem (beija o rosto dela)  
A – Ahhhhhhhhh assim não vale!  
L – Ele foi esperto!  
Z – Já o Xelloss...  
F – NÃO FALE O NOME DELE!!!!!!!!!  
Z – Não falo mais nada...  
F – Ele vai ver....  
V – Ta melhor agora?  
S – Preciso responder?  
G – Eu queria ver mais surra!  
A – Fala o nome "dele"  
V – vamos pra casa? (estende a mão)  
S – Claro  
Z - .........................  
L – Yahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!Zé ruela sem namorada!!!!!Yahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!  
Z – Eu sou uma pedra, uma pedra no meio do caminho, no meio da estrada...  
A – E um dia passou uma menina, uma menina, ela era tão feinha tão  
feinha...  
Z – Eu não perguntei como você se sente  
A – QUER MORRER TAMBÉM???????  
G – Agora sim, melhoro  
L – Xau Zel!  
Z – Perae gente, eu não posso morrer, minha pele e dura pra caramba.  
A – NÃO MAIS VOCÊ VAI MORRER SIM!EU TENHO UMA COISA QUE PODE TE MATAR!  
G – PORRADA!PORRADA!PORRADA!  
L – YHHHH É a espada da Luz!  
Z –NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
S – Oieee!!!Que ta acontecendo?  
V – O Xelloss já voltou?  
F – QUEM?????????????????????????  
V – Esqueci...  
F – MORRA!!!!!!!!!!/ Manda o Val longe  
S – tadinhu dele...  
V – Eu te pego por isso Xelloss...  
A – BYE BYE ZEL!  
Z – Pegue-me se conseguir (sai correndo com a velocidade-quimera)  
A – Aiiiiii você vai ver! / sai correndo atrás dele  
Z – Never gonna stop me, never gonna stop, never gonna stop me...  
A – Espancar e Matar!Espancar e Matar!  
G – Isso ta muito violento. Gostei  
L – Porrada!!!!  
(Enquanto isso em Lugar Secreto)  
M – Pra que você me levou aqui?  
X – pra podermos conversar em paz.  
M – Sei...  
X – Depois de mim a Filia iria te matar, e eu te salvei então você me deve  
uma  
M – Não me parece justo...  
X – Eu também posso te matar (Olhar assassino)  
M – Eu sei, mas você quer a minha ajuda se você me matar não terá mais ela  
X – Você vai contar pra ela a verdade  
M – Que você não gosta dela coisa nenhuma, nunca gostou!  
X – EU VOU TE TRUCIDAR (voltando ao normal) Que tudo que você disse sobre  
eu e você é mentira, ENTENDEU???????  
M – Claro....Mais tudo tem o seu preço!  
X – Eu salvei a sua pobre vida, que preço pode ser maior que  
esse????????????????  
M – Ahhh deixa eu ver!Você!  
X – CUMEQUIE?  
M – isso ai querido!Quer a minha ajuda não quer?  
X – Assim já é sacanagem  
M –Esse é o segredo de um bom jogo  
X – Que mane jogo, já cherada?  
M – Eu digo a Filia o que você quer que eu diga, mais...  
X – Mas...  
M – Você vai ter que ser MEU  
X – (baixinho) Minha vida vai ser beeeeeeeeeem curta  
M – HÁ HÁ Há HÁ Há HÁ......  
(De volta a casa, ou o que sobrou dela...)  
L – A janela ficava de que lado?  
Z – Do lado da porta  
A – Os moveis chegam depois de amanhã  
G – O Val e a Syl, não vem ajudar não?  
S – Peari né?Quem mandou ele ta todo quebrado  
V – (todo engesado, cheio de hematomas e ossos partidos) Aiiiii...  
S – Tadinhu...  
F – Tadinhu??  
V – Tadinhu mesmo, só por que seu namorado, te trocou pela pobretona, vem  
descontar tudo em mim, vida de vilão e foda!  
F – Eu até vou deixar passar essa, pela Syl e porque você é meu amigo.  
V – E gostoso!  
F – Mais eu posso mudar de idéia  
V – Eu fico aqui no meu canto e não atrapalho ninguém, ta bom?  
F – Ta ótimo  
Z – e onde a gente vai passar a noite?  
A – Na minha mansão?  
G – Comida, muita comida  
L – Cama macia!!  
V – Luxo e empregadas gostosas  
S –Calado / da um tapa nele  
V – desse jeito eu viro ovo de novo  
F – Ahhhh não!  
Z – Eu prefiro dormir em outro lugar  
A – Cala a boca porque você vai ir também!  
Z – Eu preciso mesmo?  
L – Anda logo!  
G - Comida, comida pra caramba...  
A – Pra que meu deus?Pra que?  
(Na mansão da Amélia)  
L – Uauuuuuuuuu  
G – E isso ai  
A – Espero que gostem!  
V – Lugarzinho da hora  
S – Muito bonito Amélia!  
Z - ........................  
F –Isso não é educado Zel diga algo, Você e sua família têm muito bom  
gosto.  
Z – Nem sei o que dizer...  
A – Deixa pra lá, vamos ver um filme?  
V – Eu fico, é muito difícil andar do jeito que eu to  
S – Pobre Val  
L – OBAAA eu quero comédia!  
G – Eu quero comer  
L – Isso esta fora de questão  
A – Assistimos um filme e comemos  
Z – Você Lina, se recusando a comer, ALELUIA  
L – Não é bem assim, eu não quero...  
S – Foi só para parecer educada  
L – É isso ai  
V – Que cara-de-pau, alguém liga a tv ae  
A – Vamos assistir o que???  
G – Ação!  
L – Comédia!  
Z – Ficção!  
F – Romance!  
V – Terror!  
S – Suspense!  
Z – Assim a gente não assistir droga nenhuma  
A – JÁ SEI!!!Eu tenho um filme ótimo!!!A VINGANÇA DOS NERDS!!!  
Z – Tinha que ser da Amélia! Que gosto hein!  
A – Você não quer?  
Z – Quer que eu diga o que eu quero?  
A – Olha eu to tentando ser legal, mas é impossível falar com você / sai da  
sala de vídeo  
G – PUTA QUE PARIU Zel, esse seu mal-humor já ta me dando fome!  
S – Vai pedir desculpas!  
V –E isso ai, aiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
L – Isso é sacanagem ela falou direito com você!  
Z – Que isso, agora ta todo mundo contra mim, pô a garota me enche  
L – Phoda-se! Vai pedir desculpa!!!  
Z – Que encheção de saco  
F – Ela te convidou, ela falou normalmente com você da uma chance a você  
mesmo!  
Z – Chance? Que historia e essa de chance?  
F – Ela está sendo muito legal com você, parem de brigar!  
Z - ........................  
F – Não é justo isso....  
V – Agora falo bem.  
S – Se ta fazendo a menina chorar  
Z – Que bando de desocupados, se pra vocês largarem do meu pé eu preciso me  
desculpar com ela, então eu vou lá e peço desculpas, ta bom pra vocês?  
L – Bem melhor  
F – Obrigada  
G – Para de enrolar e vai logo  
Z – (Sai da sala)  
(Lugar Secreto)  
M – E então?  
X – Tudo bem, eu aceito (pensando) depois te faço desaparecer!  
M – Eu digo para a Filia então, mas em troca desse 'pequeno' favor...deixe-  
me ver você....você vai ter que....  
X – Depois se pensa nisso, agora, o plano!  
M – NÃO!Que garantia eu tenho se você não cumprir a sua parte, é só um  
beijo  
X – É o que?  
M – Antes de eu te ajudar, você vai ter que me beijar  
X –E que garantia eu tenho que depois disso, você vai colaborar comigo?  
M – Eu posso ter todos os defeitos, mas eu cumpro as minhas promessas  
X – Preciso de algo mais real  
M – Eu...Não sei diga algo  
X - ....  
M – Que garantia você tem de que ELA não te traiu, será o troco  
X – A Filia não é esse tipo de pessoa.  
M – Você lembra de que ela estava MUITO irritada, quem garante?  
X – Eu a conheço muito bem, isso não seria o bastante  
M – Você só tem a perder...  
X – Não acho, até pelo contrario  
M – Você sabe disso  
X – Veremos, agora o plano!  
M – O que?  
X – Sim, o plano  
M – Já disse!  
X – Eu NÃO vou te beijar  
M – ENTÃO EU TAMBÉM NÃO VOU TE AJUDAR, FOI VOCÊ que começou com isso  
aceite!!!!  
X – Quer saber, então esquece  
M – Eu posso fazer pior, posso piorar a SUA situação  
X – Melhor você não esquecer QUEM a trouxe aqui, você não sabe como voltar  
e posso te mandar para algum lugar muito pior!  
M – Ameaças não farão você voltar com a Filia, esse é o preço e eu te  
ajudo!  
X – (Pondera longamente)  
M -??  
X – Bem... se isso pode me reconciliar com Filia, então que seja, você  
ganhou Martina  
M – Eu ganhei?  
X – Sim, Agora o plano!  
M – Agora???  
X – Sim agora  
M – Eu JÁ DISSE!!!!  
X – (pensamento) droga (fala) Então que seja (se aproxima de Martina)  
M – Estou esperando...  
X – (pensamento) Eu tenho certeza que L-sama vai ter um lugar só pra você  
no inferno (E a beija)  
M – Você morreu por causa disso?!  
X – (Corre pro banheiro)  
M – Xel?  
(Mansão da Amélia)  
A – 'Pensamento' Maldito...Eu sou boa demais com ele, não é justo....  
Z – é por aqui? Ah obrigado. (Bate na porta) Amélia?  
A – Eu disse que eu não queria ver ninguém!  
Z – Então ta (se vira para ir embora)  
L, Sy e Fi – Zel!!!!!!!  
Z – Mais que monte de merda, ela disse que não quer ver ninguém  
L – É importante srt. Amélia!!  
A – Entra....  
Z - ....... É comigo?  
S – Vai logo!  
Z – Licença  
A – V....v...você?  
Z – é o pessoal "pediu" para eu me desculpar com você então...  
A – Eu reconheço sua boa vontade de vir até aqui, mas se você está fazendo  
isso porque eles pediram não a muito o que falar...  
Z – Na verdade, eu mesmo queria pedir desculpas, eu sei que você esta  
tentando ser legal e tudo, e eu só tenho sido rude, me desculpe Amélia, por  
tudo isso...  
A – Ahh...bem...Eu não esperava por isso, mas você é meu amigo é claro que  
eu te desculpo,mas vamos tentar não...brigar muito ok?  
Z – Tudo bem  
A – Ahhhhhhhh obrigada Zel!/ sai da cama e pula em cima dele  
Z – Ahhhhh... Não precisava tanto né?  
A –He,he,he eu acho que sim / se levanta  
Z – E melhor descermos que o povo deve ta impaciente!  
A – Certo / abre a porta e cai Lina, Syl e Filia  
Z – (vermelho)  
A - ....  
L – Oiii  
Z – Por L-sama Lina, que cara-de-pau!  
L – Tchau! / as três voltam para a sala de vídeo rapidamente  
Z – Que bando de zé povinho!  
A – Fofoqueiras!  
Z – Melhor ir também  
A – É mesmo  
  
Continua...???  
ShX : As coisas estão ficando um pouco mais serias, mas será que vai durar?  
YS : HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ  
ShX: Será que o plano de Xelloss vai mesmo funcionar?  
YS : Tenho mesmo que responder?^^  
ShX: Não percam Slayers Doom Try  
YS - ^^  
ShX: A atrocidade continua...  
Notas finais dos autores:  
Never gonna stop me e Espancar e Matar são duas musicas cantas por Rob  
Zombie e Zumbis do espaço respectivamente. Também são, alem de nome das  
musicas, os refrões.  
O filme A vingança dos Nerds existe mesmo, e vale a pena dar uma olhada.  
Qualquer outra coincidência observada na historia pode não ser meramente  
obra do acaso!  
  
ShX & Yume ^^ 


	3. Slayers Doom Try

Slayers Doom Try  
Episodio de Hoje: O amor é uma florzinha roxa, que nasce no coração de um  
trouxa!  
Nota dos autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Try a ser uma historia de  
reconciliações  
(Lugar Secreto)  
M- Vamos?  
X – (escovando os dentes) perae  
M – Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo....  
X – (murmurando coisas desagradáveis) já vai  
M – Porque afinal de contas eu GANHEI  
X – Vai ver se eu to la na esquina  
M – Pra que eu sei que você ta aqui!  
X – Vamo para de fala bobagem e simbora (teleporta ele e Martina)  
(Mansão da Amélia)  
A – HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ  
V – Esse filme é muito ruim  
L – Tão ruim que é bom!HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ  
V – Ah cole os caras fortes perdem prum bando de nerds, que filme porcaria  
L – aloooooooo!!!!!O titulo do filme é A VINGANÇA dos Nerds!!!  
V – Por isso que é uma droga  
S – Fica quieto é assisti o filme!  
V – Saco  
F – Amélia você tem um gosto bem diferente  
Z - .....................  
L – Meu deus, eu quero esse filme!  
G – Eu não entendi muito bem  
L – O QUE?  
G – O filme é muito complicado!  
F – Mais hein...  
G – Eu não to conseguindo acompanhar o filme  
L – Cadê o.....?Ahh vocês sabem "ele"  
V – Deve ta se divertindo em alguma boate com a outra  
S – Tenho pena de você Val, mas essa você fez por merecer  
F – Obrigada! / taca a vasilha de pipoca na cabeça dele  
V – (cai inconsciente)  
F – Desculpe pela sua vasilha de vidro...  
A – Tudo bem  
S – Tadinhu...  
G – Lina, me explica o filme  
L – Ahhhh para de falar você me irrita!!!!!!!  
G – Num to intendendu  
L – AHHHHHH  
A – Calma Lina!  
S – Atrás do DVD tem o resuminhu básico  
Empregado – Srta. Amélia?  
A – Sim?  
E – Chegou uma pessoa que deseja falar com a Srta.  
A – Bem, mande entrar  
E – Sim Srta.  
L – Você está esperando alguém?  
A – Não...  
M – Oi!  
V – (levantando) Mas quem?  
F - ?  
G – Senta ae e assiste o filme  
M – Ahh então ta  
A – Como vai?  
M –Bem  
Z – Eu to indo, preciso ver como vai indo a casa  
M – Pode ficar Zel, eu não vim pra encher o saco de vocês  
Z – Mas eu to falando serio  
M – Eu também, agora senta o cú nessa cadeira  
Z – Espera só eu voltar á ser rabugento e mesquinho pra você ver!  
M – Porque você virou um menino educado?Bonzinho e Sensível?  
Z – Sensível é a...  
G – Paro ae fala Martina  
M – Meu assunto é com você Filia  
F – Quem eu?  
M – Tu sim!  
F – Eu não!  
M – Então quem foi?  
V – CHEGA DE MERDA, se você veio pra falar com ela vai fala logo e vai  
embora  
M – Calado...  
V – Eu vou bater nessa garota...  
M – HÁ HÁ HÁ  
V – Se eu não fosse uma pessoa correta, já tinha virado a mão na cara dessa  
...  
S – Fica na sua Val....  
L – Martina você sabe que não é bem vinda  
A – Cala a boca e deixa ela falar!  
F – O que você quer?  
A – Bem...É sobre o Xellos  
Z – Ta fudida...  
F – Fique calma e escute... / Falando com ela mesma  
M – Não precisa brigar com o Xellos...  
G – Ela ta pedindo...  
M – Eu só vim deixar bem claro que eu não tenho e nunca tive nada com ele,  
eu estava brincando como sempre  
V – Só isso?  
L – Ahhh viu Filia não precisa ficar brava com ele  
V- Só isso?  
S – O que você quer dizer em Valgaav?  
V – Nada não...  
F – Foi ele que pediu pra você dizer isso?  
M – Não, eu só não quero ver injustiça  
Z – E contigo, Amélia!  
A – É bem...Não posso fazer nada....  
V – Só isso?  
L – Vai levar porrada se continuar!  
F – Que engraçado, o que você ganha fazendo eu voltar a ficar ele?  
Z – Boa pergunta  
A – Cala a boca...quer dizer...não atrapalha...  
Z – Eu não falo mais nada.......  
A – Me desculpe  
Z – Tudo bem (de má vontade)  
M – Posso continuar?  
F – Pode...  
M – Olha aqui garota!Eu não queria que a minha brincadeira fosse tão longe,  
eu estou pedindo desculpas.  
V – Hoje vai nevar e fazer sol ao mesmo tempo, Martina Zoana Mel  
Navratilova pedindo desculpas! Amélia trás uma câmera rápido!  
A – É pra já!  
M – É verdade!  
F - Não duvido do que diz, mas a atitude dele foi ridícula  
V – A câmera, a câmera, rápido!  
S – Fica quieto!  
F – Onde está o Xellos?  
Z – Se alguém atrapalhar eu bater  
M – Não sei, eu vim sem ele  
F – Mesmo?Ele fez questão de sumir com você pensei que teria a cara de pau  
de vir aqui  
Alguém da sala do lado – (por estar em outra sala a voz e ouvida baixa)  
cara-de-pau, mas que coisa feia...  
M – Olha Filia eu estou fazendo a minha parte, colabore você também  
F – O que você vai ganhar?Porque o interesse de que volte com ele...  
S – Calma Filia não acha que você deveria falar com o Xellos?  
Z – Syl... Por favor né?  
S – É verdade  
F – Eu não tenho nada pra falar com ele...  
V – Cadê a Amélia, que droga...  
A – Cheguei!!!  
M – Eu não ganho nada, mas pare de ser cabeça dura  
Alguém da sala do lado – Anda logo Filia, para com esse show...  
F – Porque ele não vem aqui?Eu agradeço Martina pelo que você está fazendo,  
mas o que ELE fez é muita sacanagem...  
V – Essa coisa ta gravando?  
A – sim....  
Alguém... – Mas eu não fiz nada...  
M – Filia pense nisso...  
F – Martina obrigada, mas ele sair assim com você por mais irritada que eu  
estivesse ele não me deu uma desculpa clara para isso, se ele gosta de você  
que fique!EU NÃO LIGO!  
Alguém... (Agora gritando) – Mas é você que eu amo droga! Oops...  
A – SEGURANÇA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Caras da Segurança 1,2,3,4 e 5 – Sim?  
A – Tem alguém na sala do lado  
Caras da Segurança 1,2,3,4, e 5 – (Vão para a sala do lado)  
L – Xellos?  
S – Era ele...  
Z – Só pode ser  
(som de teleporte seguido da porta se abrindo)  
F – Mais não é o que você demonstra  
V – Eu vou querer uma copia da fita  
A – He,he,he  
F – Eu vou ir pro meu quarto, boa-noite..../sobe para o quarto  
Segurança 1 – O intruso fugiu, mas não levou, nem danificou nada Srta.  
Amélia  
A – Tudo bem...Já era de se esperar, podem ir!  
Seguranças – Sim  
S - Tadinha da Filia...  
M – Eu tentei...  
G – Lina?  
L – O que...?  
G – Me explica o filme  
L – AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!/ Sobe para o quarto  
G – Zel?  
Z – Tchau pra vocês (sobe pro quarto)  
G – Syl? Val? Amelia?  
S – He,he...Boa noite  
A – Nossa olha a hora...  
V – ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...(fingindo)  
M – Eu já vou indo...  
A – Tem muito quarto sobrando pode ficar aqui...  
M – Obrigada....  
G – Então vo dormir tambem, boa noite.  
(Telhados da mansão)  
X – Droga...  
M –Arf....arf....Xel.......  
X – Martina? Que se ta fazendo aqui? Alias como chegou aqui em cima? Por  
que você não esta dormindo? Quem veio primeiro: o ovo ou a galinha?  
M –  
1º eu vim falar com você  
2º Subindo!  
3º Porque eu estou acordada  
4º Sei lá o pavão....  
X – Nossa....  
M – Mais e agora?  
X – Agora?  
M – A Filia está realmente brava....  
X – Eu sei  
M – O que pretende fazer?  
X – Ainda estou pensando, mas eu agradeço sua colaboração  
M – Se eu ainda puder fazer alguma coisa...  
X – Nossa....  
M – Já chega....Já vi que não posso fazer nada, vou voltar pro meu  
quarto....Aiii isso me lembra quando eu tinha uma mansão dessas...  
X – Nossa....  
M – Boa-Noite...................................  
X – Boa noite, não vai cair!  
M – É o que?.....  
X – Nada  
A – Nossa.....  
Z – Que foi?  
A – To vendo a fita  
Z – Que coisa feia...  
A – O que?  
Z – Você colaborando com as idéias retardadas do Val  
A – Me desculpe, mas quem não gosta de ver barraco?  
Z – (Levanta o braço)  
A - ....  
Z – Bom, eu vou dormir, que já é tarde  
A – Já ta acabando a fita...  
Z – (suspiro)  
A – Era mesmo o Xellos....  
Z – Era ele sim, quem mais iria gritar aquelas palavras?  
A – Sei lá....Puxa ela podia voltar a falar com ele...  
Z – Esse assunto é deles, é melhor não se intrometer  
A – Mais eu sinto que eu posso ajudar não seria JUSTO ficar de braços  
cruzados!  
Z – (suspiro) Faça como quiser...  
F – Idiota.......  
X - Chamou?  
F – O que você?/ se levanta da cama  
X – Oiiiiiii  
F – Cara de pau....  
X – Meu sobrenome... se sente bem?  
F – Pare com isso!Você está me irritando!  
X – Contanto que isso não signifique destruir outra propriedade, não me  
incomoda!  
F – Vai embora!  
X – Por que eu iria? Você me quer por perto eu sei!  
F – Pare de dizer bobagens!Vai embora é sério!  
X – Nãããããããõ você não quer que eu saia!  
F – Qual é o prazer de irritar os outros?  
X – Sore wa himtsu desu!  
F – Para!Fica com a Martina sei lá!Vai embora desse quarto  
X – Por que eu ficaria com a Martina?  
F – Você não foi embora com ela....  
X – E...  
F – O que você quer?  
X – Você sabe!  
F – Da o fora!  
X – Mas você não quer que eu saia, então por que eu sairia?  
F – Então saio eu / sai do quarto volta para a sala de vídeo  
X – (suspiro) bem tem sempre amanhã (desaparece)  
F – É mesmo um idiota.........  
(Manhã seguinte)  
L – Cadê a Filia?  
V – Deve ta destruindo alguma propriedade publica por ai!  
A – Porque?  
V – Pra descarregar a tensão da noite passada  
S – Eu ouvi...  
V – O Xelloss entrou no quarto dela e começou a falar um monte de bobagem  
L – Isso irrita qualquer um...  
Z – E o jeito dele, irritante e artreiro, sempre.  
F – Bom dia....  
V – Bom dia, espirou muito agora pouco?  
F – Deveriam estar falando mal de mim até os ossos...  
Z – Falando mal sim, mas dele  
F – Já chega, deveríamos falar de coisas boas  
G – (entra na sala)Como café da manhã vocês já estão atrasados!  
M – Lerdos!  
V – Syl, me da uma ajudinha aqui  
S – Sim...  
V – Boazinha essa garota, tem uma paciência...  
L – Obaaaaaaa comida.......!!!!  
Z – É hora de "Selvageria na Mesa" estrelando: Lina Inverse  
L – Obrigada!Obrigada! Eu nem sei o que dizer, apenas: comam tudo!!!  
V – Ô Gourry deixa um pouco pros doentes e feridos!  
S – Tadinhu....  
V – Gente eu adoro essa garota  
F – A única que te da atenção....tadinha...  
V – Só o pouco que eu preciso  
F – Você?O que aconteceu acho que trocaram o Val....Esse ta educado  
demais....Ele anda elogiando meninas....  
V – Até eu posso ser educado  
M – Não vou nem comentar....  
Z – Lina... o programa já esta acabando, diga algo para seus espectadores  
L – Tava bom....  
Z – Grande....  
L – Quem fez essa comida ta de parabéns!  
V – Eu não comi quase nada  
A – Que coisa....  
F – Amélia você disse que tinha um jardim...posso ver?  
A – Claro sai pela cozinha....  
G – Lina?  
L – CHOMP!!!  
G – Lina, não é pra comer o prato junto!  
L –Ahhhh...tava bom....  
A – MINHA COLEÇÃO CHINESA!!!!  
V – Já era...  
S – Isso não foi educado...  
Z – Alguém vem comigo, precisamos ver como vai indo a casa.  
L – Eu vou!  
V – Cuidado ela pode querer comer as paredes!  
L – Eu comi a casa de chocolate do Xellos na 4ª série...  
X – Então foi você né?  
L- Ops...  
X – Alguém viu a Filia?  
A – Ela foi para o jardim  
Z – AMELIA!  
A - A justiça ainda pode ser feita!!!  
V – Justiça uma ova alguém mata esse cara!  
S - Fica quieto...  
X – Valeu Amélia, tchauzinho...(sai da cozinha)  
F- Que lindo!!!  
X – Falando de mim? Eu sabia que sentia minha falta!  
F – Não falava de você!  
X – Mas estava pensando em mim  
F – Eu estava olhando para aquela florzinha roxa  
X – Roxo... como meu cabelo, admita que sente falta da minha presença.  
F – Você deve estar de sacanagem!VAI...procurar a Martina...  
X – Nossa.... Que insulto! Isso não é coisa para uma pessoa de boa índole  
falar, pode quebrar um coração!  
F – Vou lembrar disso...  
X – hein?  
F- Não disse nada...  
X – Por que insiste em achar que eu e a Martina temos alguma coisa?  
F –Xellos pelo amor de deus, porque você insiste em me irritar?  
X – Por que? Você quer saber? Sore wa himitsu desu!  
F – Chega...Não sou obrigada a ouvir isso!Quem fugiu com a Martina pra sabe  
deus onde...  
X – Eu não fugi com ela, você estava enfurecida e podia te-la machucado. E  
não me diga que estou me preocupando com ela, por que você sabe que foi  
longe demais, destruiu até a casa dos nossos amigos!  
F – Porque está me culpando!?  
X – Por que insiste com uma coisa tão boba?  
F – Se pra você é bobo, ver a sua namorada fugindo com um cara...  
X – Você fala como se eu tivesse levado ela para algum cruzeiro  
romântico...  
F – No mínimo...  
X – Por favor né Filia, você sabe muito bem que isso não aconteceu, sabe  
que não estaria discutindo com você se não significasse nada para mim...  
F –Palavras bonitas...Xellos eu devo estar errada, mas porque então ninguém  
me disse a metade do que você está falando???  
X – Por que ninguém mais compreende o que estou passando, o que estou  
sentindo, sei que não esta muito feliz comigo, mas... Ninguém pensa em você  
do mesmo jeito que eu...  
F –Sabe o que é pior?Que isso é verdade...  
X – Se você sabe...  
F –Porque todo mundo acha que basta pedir desculpas?Que tudo vai voltar a  
ser como era...Xellos o que você fez me machucou muito, mas o pior é que  
mesmo assim eu não deixo...  
X – Deixa de...?  
F –Porque você não me esquece?...  
X – Eu não poderia... jamais poderia, nem que passassem séculos, eu jamais  
poderia esquecer você, você é tudo para mim, não quero perder você, você é  
importante para mim e eu te amo.  
F – Eu não poderia te odiar, não conseguiria...Eu nem sei o que fazer, eu  
estou perdida...  
X – Não estou pedindo para me perdoar, apenas me entenda...  
F – Xellos eu entendo!Sou eu que estou errada,eu é que preciso que você me  
perdoe...  
X – Por mais que você me peça para perdoa-la, já esta perdoada, (mesmo que  
eu não ache que a culpa foi só sua) mas... podemos acabar com essa briga  
agora, e voltar, para antes dessa discussão toda.  
F- Claro.../abraça ele  
V – Sou só eu que ta com vontade de enfiar o dedo na garganta até furar o  
estomago?  
S – Sim é só você....  
Z – Gente para de ficar bisbilhotando a vida dos outros, sés não tem mais o  
que fazer não?  
A – Já voltou?  
Z – Já? Ces tão ai desde que o Xelloss saiu pela porta da cozinha!  
A - He,he,he....  
V – Eles tão vindo, debandada geral!  
L – O que está acontecendo?  
Z – Esses fofoqueiros foram espionar o Xelloss e a Filia  
L –Que coisa feia...E eu perdi????Droga...  
Z – (cai no chão)  
A – Você ainda pode assistir!  
V – Você gravou?  
A – HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ....Claro!!!  
V – Eu vou pro quarto, se assistir isso de novo boto pra fora todo o  
café...  
S – Meu deus....Sem coração...  
G – Alguém me explica  
M – Calado!!!  
Z – Você ainda ta aqui?  
M – A Amélia deixou eu passar a noite aqui!!!  
Z – Ainda bem que a casa ta pronta em uma semana  
A – Minha mansão vai falir em uma semana....  
V – (das escadas) é isso que da chamar esse povo todo!  
A - Tudo bem.....Eu acho.......Ahhh Filia!!!  
G – Oi vocês  
M – Não vou comentar nada....  
X – Gente, não aconteceu nada que vocês precisem ficar sabendo!  
L – Mesmo...puxa vida que pena....  
X – Pois é  
F – MAIS O QUEEEEE??????????????????????  
X – Hein?  
F (vermelha)  
X – Que houve? (distancia mínima entre os dois)  
M – Ahhhh que foi?Se ta achando que a Amélia não ia filmar isso...  
X – É O QUE????????????????????????????  
A – Aiiiiii que lindo, vou fazer uma coleção!!!  
G – As aventuras de Xelloss e Filia  
F – Desliga isso!!!  
X – (enfia a mão na tela)  
A – Sai daí!!!  
M – Aumenta o som  
X – E você Amy-chan?  
A – Eu vou bem!  
X – E você Zel?  
Z – Que?  
X – Como vão vocês dois, eu soube que estão se dando muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito  
bem!!!!!!!  
F –Aiii tenho pena de vocês....  
Z – Tenha pena de si mesma, aqui só tem amigo, ta bom AMIGO  
M – É amor ou Amizade?  
F – Amizade colorida!!!  
Z – Eu vô embora (sai da cozinha)  
F – Deixa eles, uma hora o vídeo Zel e Amy vai estar na coleção!  
X –He He He He He!  
M – Tem ainda...Lina e Gourry e Val e Syl?  
X – O Val e a Syl já são quase um casal!  
F – Sei não sobre esses dois...  
X – Por que?  
F – Eles não parecem se dar 'muito' bem...  
X – Pois pra mim eles se dão muuuuito bem  
F – Só que a Syl ta se dando bem na forma Val de ser...  
X – Eles são perfeitos  
M – Agora eu sei porque o Val fala tanto de vocês...  
X – Ele se inspira na gente |||^.^|||  
M – Não parece...  
F – Martina e Val, o que você acha Xel?  
X – Não ficam mal também, dois chatos...  
F- Ahhh não diz isso  
M – Vocês são um grude....  
A - Ta com ciúme!Ta com ciúme!!!  
L – Gente que noticia!!!Martina e Val!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Gostei!  
X – Prontinho, agora e so questão de minutos até a turma toda ficar  
sabendo!  
L – Ahhh não pensa que a gente esqueceu de você!!Filia e Xellos serão  
nossos alvos!  
X – Você e Gourry serão os nossos  
M – Putz...Ninguém merece...Lina e Gourry?  
G – Presente!  
M –ELE É MUITO IDIOTA!!!!!!!!  
G – Idiota, não apenas desfavorecido intelectualmente!!!!  
M -........  
A – Que horror.....  
F – Como alguém diz uma coisa dessas....  
X – Nossa.....  
L- Tem gente que tem prazer de ser burro....  
G – Burro não, apenas mal-observador...  
A – Muito mal....  
F – Tem gente que gosta dele, e ele nem repara  
X – Nossa......  
F – Ninguém te merece Xellos...  
X – É esse meu segredo!  
M – Que sem graça.....  
X – Nossa.....  
M – Antes que eu me irrite, boa tarde eu já vou dormir!  
X – Vai nessa Gourry!  
L – Mais hein?  
X – Nossa....  
A – Filia da um jeito nesse mala!!  
G – Nossa.....  
Lina, Amélia e Filia – Ahhhhhhhhhhh já chega!!!!!/ sobem para os quartos  
X – Essa frase é minha, não a use de forma exagerada!  
G – Ta bem, até o jantar então  
X – Até  
Continua...????  
ShX: Nossa....  
YS: Começa não....¬¬  
ShX: A historia agora ficou muito seria, eu adorei a parte do Xelloss e da  
Filia no jardim  
YS: Ficou muito sugoi!!!  
ShX: No próximo capitulo, mais confusão, e será que a Martina vai lembrar  
de cobrar o Xelloss a parte dela...  
YS: Legal...Barraco....  
ShX: É isso ai até a próxima! 


	4. Slayers Doom Classic

Slayers Doom Classic  
Episodio de Hoje: Vida longa a meus inimigos, para verem minha vitória.  
Nota dos autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Classic a ser uma historia  
sobre a verdade.  
(Mansão da Amélia, dia seguinte)  
A – Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!Ela vai me matar!!!  
Z – Mas que gritaria é essa logo de manhã?  
A – Ela vai me matar!!Eu sei que vai... / pula em cima do sofá  
Z – Quer para com a histeria e falar duma vez o que diabos ta acontecendo  
aqui!  
A – Aquela...Aquela..BARATA!!!  
Z - ...................  
L – Putz...Vocês gritam demais...  
Z – Vô volta a dormir, e se fosse você fazia o mesmo...  
L – Eu não sei de nada...Nossaaaaa uma barata.......  
Z – (sobe as escadas) ... e da um jeito nessa histérica ai (aponta para  
Amélia)  
M – Alguém viu a Cri Cri?  
Z – Sem comentários....  
M – Tadinha...Eu fui arrumar a minha mala e ela tinha sumido...  
Z – Não sei quem é pior...  
L – Por um acaso a Cri Cri é essa baratinha? / segura ela  
Z – (Fecha a porta do quarto)  
M – CRI CRI!!!  
L – Ela é bonitinha!  
A – Mata ela mata.............  
G – Bom dia pra todo mundo!  
A – MATAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
L – Olha só Gourry, que bonitinha a Cri Cri  
G – É OQUE?????????? (saca a espada)  
M – YAHHHHH, fica longe da Cri Cri, vamos Lina!  
L – Sem coração...É só uma barata!  
G – Eu não gosto de baratas, vô mata ela e a Martina... (sorriso insano)  
M – Cala a Boca!!!  
L – Deixa elas!Ei Amélia podemos levar a Cri Cri para o jardim?  
A – Tire ela de mim!Tire ela de mim!Fique longe das minhas rosas...Mata a  
Cri, essa barata Gourry!!!!!!!  
G – MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR  
V – CALEM A BOCA AI EMBAIXO, TEM GENTE QUERENDO DORMIR!!!!!!  
S – O que está acontecendo...YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH UMA  
BARATAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
G – MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR (sai cortando tudo que vê pela frente)  
A – GOURRY PARA COM ISSO AGORA!!!!!!!!  
L – Ok vamos embora...  
F – Que droga, vocês falam muito  
alto...e...e...uma....BARATAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
G – NÃO IRÃO FUGIR, VOU MATAR TODOS BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!  
L – Tchau!  
M – Fui!  
V – FAÇAM SILENCIO!!!!!!!!  
A – Finalmente!Vocês estão bem?  
S – Que horror!  
F – Aiiiiiiiiii  
X – É o que?? Onde é o incendio?? (ainda meio dormindo)  
A – Apareceu uma barata....  
X – Era a barata da Martina?  
A – Era a Cri Cri.....  
L – Tadinha dela...  
M – Agora ela já está segura!  
S – MATA ELA!  
F – MATA!!!!!  
G – SUCHI DE BARATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
S – NÃOOOOOO!!  
F – Que nojo...Eu vou vomitar....  
X – É melhor voltar pra dentro, aqui ta ficando agitado...  
V –SE VOCÊS NÃO CALAREM A BOCA EU VO DESCER E MATAR A TODOS!!  
G – MATAR MATAR MATAR...  
L – CALEM A MERDA DA BOCA DE VOCÊS!!!!!!!!!  
V – VOU MATAR TODOS (começa a correr atrás da Sylphiel)  
S – YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
L – Tadinha....Vai ficar....  
F – Deixa ela....Aii eu vou voltar pro meu quarto......  
V – JÁ CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!(destrói a porta do quarto)  
A – PUTA Q PARIU!!!!!!!!PAREM DE MERDA AGORA!!!OU VAI TODO MUNDO DORMIR NA  
RUA!  
G – MORTE AS BARATAS (corre atrás da Amélia)  
A – YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!LINA DA UM JEITO NELE!  
L – Eu?!Quero não.../ senta e liga a TV  
V – Ta passando algo bom?  
L – Não..../muda de canal  
S – Ai que dor de cabeça....  
G – MATAR... (começa e espancar a porta do quarto da filia)  
F – SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TARADOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!VAI MORRER O POBRE  
COITADO QUE ESTA ME PERTUBANDO A ESSA HORA!!!  
G – VOU MATAR (começa a furar a porta)  
F – GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!/ Abre a porta, pega a maça.....acerta o Gourry  
V – Deixa nesse ai...  
L – Taaaa......  
A – Vamos comer alguma coisa?  
X – Prontinho, o tarado já morreu pode se acalmar agora...  
F -...........Não sei....1....2....3....4....5........  
Z – Já acabou o showzinho matinal de vocês?  
L – OBAAAA COMIDA!!!  
A – Falei cedo demais...  
Z – Faço minhas suas palavras....  
S – Aiii que vida....  
G – (desmaiado em algum canto da casa) ...................  
F - ......18.......19.........20.........  
Z – Melhor ir comer logo, ou a Lina acaba com tudo  
A – Vamos logo!  
L – Ta bom../ já comendo  
V – Alguém me ajuda (ele já esta sem o gesso)  
L – Pra que você precisa de ajuda?  
V – Acabei me acostumando  
L -.....Ninguém te merece......  
X – Vamos comer algo Fi-chan?  
F-.......39.........40......Ahãn?Ahh claro...  
X – Ainda de mal-humor?  
F – Já melhorei!Eu???  
X – Então vamos comer!!!  
L – Se sobrar alguma coisa eu deixo pra vocês....  
Z – Voltamos dos comerciais com "Selvageria a mesa"  
M – Nem comendo vocês calam a boca...  
V – Ninguém vai me ajudar?  
L – Você está ótimo!  
M – Ahhh...Posso falar com você depois?/olha para Xellos  
X – Ahhnn claro por que não? (vira para Zel) Já reparou como a Martina e a  
Lina tão amigas agora?  
Z – Já, estranho, muito estranho...  
X - ...........  
S – Cheguei...Já estão comendo?Não é muito cedo?E porque o Gourry está  
caído lá?  
V – Por que esta fazendo dieta! Quer me ajudar a levantar daqui?  
S- Claro porque não...  
Z - .......................  
M – Não falo nada...  
L – São loukos....Vamos jogar alguma coisa?  
V – Doom  
L – Não era bem isso....  
X – E que tal jogo da verdade?  
L – Você dizendo a verdade??Puffffffff........  
Z - .................... Ainda não acordei, é tudo um sonho, sim é isso....  
M – Vamos jogar, será divertido!  
F – O que temos a perder?  
S – Gostei!  
V – Fala serio, esse jogo é pra criança...  
S – Mais você vai jogar!  
V – Eu não vô jogar, nem que me pagassem!  
L – Vai jogar sim!  
M – Ta com medo de alguma coisa?  
V – Eu não caio nessa, eu não jogo, até me darem uma boa razão...  
L – Quer voltar pro gesso?  
V – Me convenceu!!!  
M-........  
Z - ......................  
A – Vocês me desanimam..........................  
G – (se levanta e vai ate a cozinha) Bom dia todo mundo!!!!!!!!!  
F – O dia ESTAVA bom........  
G – Hein???  
F – Nada...nada...  
X – Vamos ao jogo  
M – Andem logo!  
A – Quem começa?  
X – Você começa  
A –Euuuuu???  
X – Que vota para a Amélia começar diga Sim  
F – SIM  
L – SIM  
S – SIM  
M – SIM  
V – Tanto faz...  
G – Não sei o que é mas SIM  
Z – Que seja...  
X – Pode começar  
A – BUAAAA não é justo, onde está a justiça???  
L – Anda logo....  
A – Ta deixa eu ver......Martina porque você tem uma barata?  
V – Não falem de baratas perto do Gourry...  
M – Por que é um 'animal' diferente.....Gourry qual é o seu problema com  
baratas?  
G – Quando era criança eu tinha uma barata, mas minha mãe matou ela, então  
eu fiquei com raiva, por que todos meus amigos tinham uma barata, e eu não,  
então matei todas as baratas da vizinhança.... Minha cidade é conhecida por  
ser uma das mais limpas! Syl, como você atura o Val?  
S – Ahhhh.....Da mesma maneira que a Lina atura você!  
X – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....  
S – Zel....Me responde uma coisa...Porque de repente você começou a se dar  
bem com a Amélia?  
Z – Pra não ter que ficar que nem o Val.... Val porque você é tão escroto?  
V – Eu não sou escroto, você é... Lina, por que você é tão violenta? Eu  
quero uma BOA explicação  
L – Vocês são muito chatos...Gritando vocês não escutam só batendo mesmo,  
ai vocês calam a boca...  
Z – Disse tudo...  
L – Xellos, você tem por um acaso algum segredo...com a Martina?  
X – Quem? Eu? Nããããããõ porque você acha isso? Quem ainda não foi? Fi-chan,  
o que você mais gosta em mim?  
F – Ahhhhh....O jeito!  
L – O jeito??Você deve ter ficado louka , a pergunta foi o que você MAIS  
gosta...A sua resposta me pareceu muito suspeita Xellos...  
F – Ok minha vez!Xellos para onde você LEVOU a Martina?  
X – Para um Lugar Secreto!!  
L – Isso não vale!  
S – Acho melhor você dizer...Ou vai fazer ela pensar em besteira....  
X – Mas esse é o nome do lugar, Lugar Secreto, nunca ouviram falar?  
L – NÃO!  
X- Amélia, faria o favor de dar o mapa para nossos amigos incultos aqui  
presentes?  
A – Ahh sim claro... / coloca o mapa na mesa  
X – Viu só (aponta para um ponto do mapa marcado com o nome "Lugar  
Secreto")  
F – Você levou ela para lá????????????????  
X – O que tem de mais? É só uma floresta...  
F – AIIIIIII eu não acredito!!  
X – Que foi??  
L – Aquela floresta...  
S – Deixa eu falar!  
L – Vai...  
S – Bem é uma lenda...Dizem que naquele lugar você consegue realizar  
qualquer desejo....  
L – Agora sabe lá o que você pediu Levando A Martina....  
X – Pedi para ter você de volta, nada mais...  
F - Q...  
L – Levando a Martina???  
X – Podemos deixar essa questão de lado? É minha vez de perguntar  
A – Então pare de enrolar e pergunte..  
X – Essa é para você Amélia, entre nós quem você queria ter como namorado?  
A – Pufffffff / cospe o suco  
V – Lógico que sou eu!  
S – Fica na sua, ok?  
V – Todos sabem que eu sou lindo, charmoso, e gostoso!  
L – Tipo...Esse é o seu ponto de vista, né?  
F – Ele não é feio!  
X – Amélia...  
A – Ahhhh bem....  
X – Não enrola, responda.  
A – Não quero!Não é justo!Onde está a justiça?  
X – São as regras, não seria JUSTO você querer infrigi-las, certo?  
Z - .....................  
L – NÃO SERIA JOGO DA VERDADE...  
A – AHHHHHH JÁ CHEGA!!!!.....o zel....  
X – Fala mais alto, eu não ouvi direito!  
S – Coitada...  
L – Esse cara é um.....  
A – O ZEL...ZELGADISS!!!!!!!!Que merda.........  
Z -  
............................................................................  
..........................................  
X – Agora fiquei satisfeito! |||^.^|||  
A – Minha vez......Xellos....SEM ser a Filia, com quem você namoraria?  
X – Ta com raiva? Essa é fácil, com a Lina!  
L – Mais hein?  
F – Fácil?  
G – CUMEQUIE?????????  
A – Nossaaa.......  
X – Essa fala é minha!  
S – Já viu né Filia....  
X – E você Syl? Você ta saindo com o Val? Ou é mais alguma coisa?  
S – Mais hein?  
V – Ces não agüentam ficar sem fofoca hein?  
L – Gostei da pergunta!  
S – Cuma?  
X – Não enrola e responde!  
S - ....Sei lá........  
X – Não me enrola, eu posso perguntar pra ele, e ai vai ser pior...  
S – He,he,he...Pois é né?  
A – Para de show!  
L – Fala logo...  
S – Fofoqueiros..........Aiii gente porque sobrou o pato pra mim???  
X – Minha vingança (sorriso)  
L – Vingança vai a Filia......  
F -..............................................................  
V – Não tem o que esconder nada Syl  
X – Ai tem coisa!  
S – Não quero!Nunca na minha vidinha eu tive que passar por isso!!!!Jogo  
idiota!!!!!!!!  
A – Meu deus.........Mais você tem que ser JUSTA!Onde está..  
L – Cala a boca.....É mais eu tenho certeza que tem gente que NÃO foi  
justo... / olha pro Xellos  
X – Sylphiiiiiel (ignora Lina)  
F – Tem alguma coisa errada, Lina?  
L – Depois eu falo.....  
S – Eu digo, mas primeiro diga exatamente o que você quer saber  
X – O que esta acontecendo entre vocês dois?  
S - ...Aiii...Obviamente eu to namorando com  
ele.................................. (pensamento) você me paga............  
X – Doeu? Acho que não. Era só isso que eu queria saber.  
S - .........................................../ Bate com força o copo na  
mesa  
A -.....Meu deus.........  
V – Se ta ferrado cara, a Syl é beeeeem vingativa quando quer....  
X – Já me ferraram nesse jogo mesmo, to pagando pra ver...  
Z - .........................................  
L – Eu quero perguntar!!!!!!  
V – Então pergunta  
L – Xellos é pra tu....Diga três pontos NEGATIVOS da Filia....  
X – Mas tiraram o dia pra me encher né, vão pega no pé do Zelgadiss, que  
coisa...  
L – Essa por ti Syl!  
S – Obrigada!!!  
F -.......  
L – Vai sobrar ainda pro Zel.......... HYA HYA HYA!!!!!!!!!!  
Z – Ainda não passei sofrimento o suficiente por um dia?  
L – NÃO!Fala Xel....  
X – To pensando.... Essa é difícil...  
L – Mentira aposto que sabe e não quer falar!  
X – Posso responder essa depois, preciso de tempo pra pensar...  
L – Porque são tantos os defeitos?  
X – Pelo contrario, não to conseguindo achar nenhum (sorriso)  
L – Para de ser ridículo todos tem defeitos!!!!!!!!  
X – Mas eu não to achando nenhum!  
L – PQP, Eu consigo achar um pra cada um de vocês tranqüilo!  
X – Então fala!  
L- O Mal humor do Zel  
Z – É... Valeu...  
L – O jeito que a Amélia fala sobre justiça...  
A – O que tem?  
L – O Val nunca fala nada sério, isso irrita e muito!  
V – Eu SEMPRE falo serio!  
L – VIU?! O jeito que você enrola as pessoas..../ olha diretamente para o  
Xellos  
X – (sorriso)  
L – A burrice do Gourry!!!!!!!!!  
G – Falou comigo?  
L – Ahhhhh!!!O jeito que a Syl, fala!  
S - ............  
L – O jeito que a Filia resolve as coisas....  
F – Porque?Não vem não Lina, até parece que você é muito calma para  
resolver os SEUS problemas...  
L - ....A maneira que a Martina mente....  
M – Eu não vejo isso como algo ruim....  
Z - ..............................  
L – Viu?Falei!Anda logo Xellos não é possível que não tenha NADA que você  
não goste.  
X – Eu??? Falo comigo????  
L – Xellos para de enrolar, é sério.FALA LOGO!  
X – Ta bom. Ta bom, Deixa eu ver... eu não gosto dos prendedores de cabelo  
dela!  
L – Mais hein?  
F -  
............1..............2............3..............4...........5......6.  
...7...8...9..10..11....................12...13..14....Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....  
........  
L – Quer água com açúcar?  
F -.........1.000.............1.001........Quero................  
X – É só um jogo Fi-chan, não leve a serio...  
A – COMO ASSIM É SÓ UM JOGO?????????O Jogo é sobre a verdade, temos que ser  
justos OBVIO que é pra levar a sério, essa é a verdade...  
L – Eu não disse que isso irrita.......  
V – Concordo, da vontade de arrancar as tripas dela e usas-las com corda  
pra mata-la sufocada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
S – Fica longe de mim.......  
V – Brincadeira....  
L – Isso é a verdade!!!!!  
S – Aiii...aiii.....  
X – (sorriso)  
F – Aiii ninguém merece.......  
L – Perai eram TRÊS!!!  
X – Três? O que? Três marias? Três mosqueteiros?  
L – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!Diga logo os outros dois defeitos!!!!!!!!  
A – Se ele falar mais um, a Filia coloca a minha mansão a baixo!  
L – Que sorte hein?!  
X – Melhor eu não falar mais nada, o que você acha, Fi-chan?  
F - .....Eu não acho nada........  
X – Vou entender isso como um sim (se levanta) já esta tarde, é hora de  
verificar a construção da casa, Zel vem comigo?  
Z – Que seja....  
X – Já volto, e não se preocupe Amélia, eu não vou afasta-lo por muito  
tempo de você  
A – VAI EMBORA AGORAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!/ Começa a tacar copos  
X – Vambora Zel  
Z - ....................  
F – Aiiii não acredito, que cara de pau!  
M – O que foi?  
F – Ele não diz nada pra Amélia...  
M – Pois é...  
A – Eu vou ver TV...  
L – Ele funciona sobre pressão  
F – Porrada nele...  
M – Calma gente, vocês pensam nisso depois...Você não ficou irritada de  
verdade com o Xellos, ficou?  
F – Qual é o problema?...Não fiquei não...  
L – Só quase mandou a mansão a baixo......  
F – Não começa Lina............  
V – Então Amélia... Zelgadiss né?  
F – Fofoqueiro........  
V – Diz ai, o que você viu nele?  
F – Nele quem?  
V – No Zelgadiss, ou tem mais alguém?  
F – Cala a boca, eu não vi nada nele, nem sei o que a Amélia tanto gosta  
nele...Ele vive de mal-humor....  
V – Vai ver é exatamente isso, acho que foi isso que o Xelloss viu em você  
também!  
F – Há,há, há......Piada do dia Valgaav...Tenho pena da Syl...você é muito  
bobo......  
V – E gostoso, não se esqueça!  
F – Que cara metido....  
L – Só ele acha isso.....  
V - ... e também sou modesto, sem falar que...  
F – Cala a boca só um minutinho...  
L – Martina ajuda aqui!  
M – Falaaaa!  
A – Eu quero saber!  
S – Obaaa!!!  
F – Fala logo Lina!  
L – Val, pra você...escolha a garota mais bonita!  
V - ... e também... hein o que?  
L – Beleza!!!Escolhe a garota mais bonita!  
V – Minha querida Sylphiel, oras!  
S – Que lindo!  
L – Agora eu sei porque ele é assim......  
F – Aiii meu deus!!!  
A – GOURRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!  
G – Que tem eu?  
L – Escolhe a garota mais bonita  
G – Da onde?  
L – Nois!  
G – A Syl!  
L – Mais hein?  
A – Ahãn?  
F – Cuma?  
S – Eu??  
V – Esse tem bom gosto!  
L – Ta faltando alguém??  
F – Cadê o Zel e o Xel?  
V – Devem ta rindo da cara da gente a essa hora!  
L – Porque?  
V – Porque eles tão na rua e devem ta comendo alguma coisa, já é hora do  
almoço e a gente ta aqui morrendo de fome!  
A – Não seja por isso!  
G – É hora do almoço!  
L – Essa votação foi sem graça....  
F – Calma, ainda tem os dois!  
M – Quero saber o voto do Zel  
L – Se ele dizer a Amélia...  
A – Hein?  
M – Nada queridinha...  
G – Eles voltam logo, vamos logo almoçar depois vocês perguntam!  
V – O voto do Xelloss ta contando?  
F – É claro!  
L – Quero ver se ele diz a Martina...  
F – Eu mato ele...  
M – Ele não diz, não...  
L – Vem cá 'Fi-chan'!/ imitando o Xellos  
F – Engraçada você....  
L – Sério...Naquele jogo da verdade você acha que o Xellos disse a verdade?  
F – Acho...Porque?  
L – Nada...Nada.... (pensamento) Será que só eu que acho isso?  
F – Aii Lina vamos logo!  
V – O almoço ta na mesa  
L – Aleluia!  
F – Vamos logo eu to morrendo de fome!  
(Depois do almoço)  
X – Chegamos... cadê todo mundo?  
Z – Devem ter morrido (pensamento) Quem dera herdar essa mansão!  
X – PESSOAL, cadê vocês? É esconde-esconde?  
M – Ahhhhhhh que bom que você voltou Xel! / abraça o Zel  
Z – O Xelloss é o outro cara...  
M – Ahhh foi mal.../ abraça o Xellos  
X – Não sabia que vocês iriam sentir tanto a minha falta, da próxima vez  
deixo uma foto minha de lembrança!  
F – Mais hein???  
Z – (se afasta)  
X – Boa tarde Fi-chan, já almoçou?  
F – Que engraçado...Boa Tarde Xellos, sim eu almocei muito bem!Espero que  
tenha se divertido...Agora com licença.../ sobe pro quarto  
X – (olhar confuso) Eu disse alguma coisa errada?  
L – Meu santo cristinhu!Só um minuto longe dela...e olha só isso...Você não  
tem vergonha?  
X – Hein? Ahh (Afasta Martina) isso aqui (aponta pra ela) grudou em mim, e  
não quis sair...  
L – Que coisa né??Você deve ter adorado!  
A – Nossa Lina, que humor.....  
Z – Eu vou descansar um pouco (vai para o quarto)  
L – EIIIIIII ZEL!!  
Z – Quie?  
L – PORRA para de ser mal humorado.........Escolhe a garota mais bonita!Eu,  
Amy, Syl, Marty e Fi.  
Z – (sem nem pensar) A Filia (e vai para o quarto)  
L – Cuma?  
A -  
............................................................................  
.........................................  
L – Liga não Amy  
A – EU NÃO DISSE NADA!!!!!!!  
L – Calma!  
A – QUE FOI?  
L – Nada...  
A – TA OLHANDO PRA MIM PORQUE?  
L – He,he,he.../ sai da sala  
X – Que coisa né?  
A – QUE FOI?  
X – Nossa.... (vai procurar a Filia)  
A – Bando de animais.......Morram TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
X – (de cima das escadas) Garotinha enfezada, eu hein  
L – SYL!!!!  
S – Cuma?  
L – Nada...  
S – Tchau...  
L – Tchau...  
V – E Ai, já sabem, que o Zel votou?  
L – Na Filia  
S – A Amy quase quebrou tudo...  
V – Então deu empate...  
S – Mais ainda não perguntamos para o Xellos  
L – Ele não conta  
S – Verdade.....  
V – Você não ia falar alguma coisa com a Filia?  
L – Quem eu?  
V – É  
L – Eu ia falar, mas acho que o Xellos ta com ela...  
V – E daí?  
L – Eu não vou atrapalhar...  
V – Mas você sempre atrapalha todo mundo!  
L – Vai a merda......  
V – Mas ta todo mundo mal-humorado aqui, Zelgadiss pega, credo  
L – Eu vou dormir!  
S – Vou ver T.V.  
V – Eu também  
(Xelloss e Filia)  
X – Filia, espera...  
F – Fala....  
X – Ce não ta brava, né?  
F – Porque eu estaria.........  
X – Eu acho que esta...  
F – Não estou, mas vou acabar ficando.....  
X – Então eu paro  
F - ......para....  
X - ???  
F – Que foi agora?  
X – Nadinha, tchau...  
F – Mais hein?...Ele é estranho....  
X – (vai pro quarto)  
F – (Volta pra sala...)  
L – Pronto?  
F – Ahãn!Fala...  
Continua...?????  
ShX: Nossa, esse capitulo foi ótimo.  
YS: Adorei o jogo da verdade ^^  
ShX: Sera que a Filia vai ficar furiosa com o Xelloss denovo?  
YS: He,he,he...Quem sabe?  
ShX: Não percam o próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom R  
YS: HUAW HUAW!!  
ShX: Por L-sama o que foi isso?????  
YS: Mais hein?...^^'  
ShX: Até a próxima! 


	5. Slayers Doom R

Slayers Doom R  
Episodio de Hoje: O que seria da água de coco, com o acento circunflexo?  
Nota dos autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom R a ser uma historia  
dramática...  
(Mansão da Amélia, naquela noite)  
Z – Os caras tão trabalhando bem, a casa vai estar pronta logo  
G – Bom saber disso, me incomoda, ficar dormindo na casa dos outros  
L – Mais que merda...  
Z - ???  
L – Cadê a minha folga? Eu vou ter que voltar a limpar o chão, lavar a  
louça, arrumar minha cama, levar o lixo para fora....Aiii que vida...  
Z – Mas você NUNCA faz nada disso, o trabalho duro sempre sobra pra mim...  
L – Vai ver que é por isso que você é desse jeito...  
Z – Então agora você limpa a casa...  
L – Eu não, isso não é trabalho para uma garota como eu!  
Z – Você vai ajudar sim, e não vai ter Dragão Escravo que te impeça de  
trabalhar dessa vez!  
L – Que droga...Porque a Filia não faz isso?Foi ela quem colocou a casa a  
baixo!  
Z – Ela já ta pagando a reconstrução da casa...  
L – É o mínimo que ela podia fazer...  
Z – E você nem isso...  
L – Olha aqui, eu não ajudei a destruir a casa não tenho porque pagar a  
reforma  
Z – Se quiser morar lá vai ter que colaborar, alias agora isso vai valer  
pra todo mundo que quiser ficar debaixo daquele teto.  
L – Você deve estar achando que é o dono da casa!Eu só não volto pra minha  
porque...ahhh...bem...você sabe...  
Z – Tem medo da sua irmã?  
L – Vamos mudar de assunto??he,he,he...  
Z – Tudo bem...  
L – Sério você deveria falar mais com a Amélia  
Z – Se é pra falar sobre esse assunto então eu já to saindo...  
L – Pode perar!Fala sobre...eu posso contar quantas vezes você falou com  
ela!  
Z – Mas você gosta mesmo de me perturbar né?  
L – A gente só enche o saco de quem a gente gosta!  
Z – Isso seria alguma indireta, da parte da Amélia?  
L – Mais ela enche o saco de todo mundo....  
Z – Bom, isso é verdade...  
L – Fala com ela, sei lá...  
Z – Falar o que? Eu não tenho nada pra falar com ela...  
L – Fale sobre a casa, é uma boa desculpa  
Z – Acho melhor você não esperar que vá acontecer alguma coisa entre nós,  
por que não vai...  
L – Ahh Zel da um tempo, você que ta na seca a um tempão!  
G – pfffffffffffffffffff...hahahahahahahhahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Z – Eu não vou falar nada que é pra não ofender...  
L – Calma Zel não falei para ofender, mas é a verdade...pfff...pfff. HÁ HÁ  
HÁ HÁ HÁ / Caí no chão e começa a rir histericamente  
Z – Você ta tããããão sem graça hoje... (sai da sala)  
L – Eiii...peraiii...há há há...Zel...há há há....  
G – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...  
V – Qualé a piada?  
L – há há há...o Zel...há há há...  
G – hahahhahah ...na seca... hahahahahahahha  
L – HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ.......  
V – he, bem, quando vocês pararem de rir como dois malucos eu volto (vai  
pra cozinha)  
L – há há há há há...  
M – Meu deus...O que é isso?  
X – Dois malucos gritando e rolando no chão, é uma brincadeira nova?  
F – Alguém viu a...Cheguei em má hora?  
X – Só se quiser falar com esses ai (aponta pros dois)  
F – Eu estava atrás da Lina ela disse que ia beber água...Deixa pra lá....  
V – Eles ainda tão rindo? (chuta o Gourry) para de rir, que merda!  
F – Posso falar com você, Val?  
V – Fala, que foi? (já ia chutar a Lina)  
F – Ahhh...Vamos sair daqui!  
V – Como quiser...  
X – Vocês dois vão parar com isso ou não?  
G – hahahaha ...já estou hahahaha... parando... hahaha  
L – há há há há há...se você há há há...a cara...há há há  
S – Meu deus ela nem fala coisa com coisa...  
X – Enlouqueceram  
M – Eu heim!  
(Val e Filia)  
V – Que você queria falar?  
F – Sei que não tem nada a ver com você, mas...Você acha que o Xellos  
estava mentindo naquele jogo?  
V – No jogo? Quando?  
F – Ahh...Quando qualquer pergunta foi para ele  
V – Acha que ele tem um caso com a barata da Martina?  
F – A Cri Cri?Cuma?  
V – NÃO LITERALMENTE!!!! Com a Martina  
F – Aii que susto!Sei lá...esses dois, tem alguma coisa que eu não sei o  
que é  
V – Eu acho que ce ta esquentando com coisa à toa, o Xelloss, não é tão  
trouxa assim...  
F – Não sei...SEMPRE que eu olho esses dois estão juntos...  
V – Sei não, pra mim, é impressão sua  
F – Não é o que a....Deixa pra lá, se você diz...Pode ser....  
V – Sempre pronto para ajudar (sai da sala)  
F – Aiii...aiii...  
(Sala da risada)  
V – Então os dois malucos já voltaram ao normal  
L – Jáaaaaaa!!!  
G – hehe, meu rosto ta doendo...  
L – Minha barriga ta doendo...  
X – Isso que da, fica rindo que nem uns... uns... sei lá!  
M - ....Que coisa....(pensamento)...anda logo....  
G – O que a Filia queria com você Val  
V – Bobagens, nada serio... eu to indo dormi, alguém viu a Syl?  
L – Não!Aii eu to chorando...Culpa sua Gourry quem mandou me fazer rir!Vem  
cá, pra que você ta atrás da Syl?  
G – Foi você que me fez rir dizendo que o Zel... pffffff...  
V – E te interessa? Se ninguém sabe eu vou bater no quarto dela, boa noite  
vocês  
G – pfffffff noite... pffffffffff  
L – Pffffff....para Gourry...pfffffffff...viu?Você vai dormir com  
ela?pfffffffff HÁ HÁ Há HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ  
V – Meu relacionamento com ela é serio, ao contrario de vocês dois! (sobe  
as escadas)  
G – To sabendo  
L – HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ.....Aiiii não consigo parar.... HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ  
HÁ  
X – (se afasta) Eu vou dormir agora, Boa noite pra vocês todos...  
G – Noite  
M – Tchau gente! / sobe rapidamente para o quarto  
G – Aiiii já chega de tanta risada, desce jeito eu morro de tanto rir!  
L – Aiii não da...há há há...só lembrar do Zel.....HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ  
(Quarto do Xelloss)  
X – To com sono...  
M – Também....  
X – Pois é, né? É O QUEEE???????? Que ce ta fazendo aqui menina?  
M – Vim cobrar!  
X – Deixei a carteira em casa...  
M – Começa não!!  
X – To com muuuuito sono...  
M – E eu com isso?  
X –Que ce que?  
M – Eu fiz mais do que deveria!!!Pagamento!!!  
X – Já disse que to duro e liso!  
M – Você ta me achando com cara de idiota?  
X – É pra responder?  
M – Xellos, eu acho melhor você me pagar, e você sabe muito bem que não é  
dinheiro...AGORA e ai de você se não quiser, eu faço um barraco aqui e  
AGORA, eu vou acordar todo mundo!!!  
X – Para de gritar, não sabe que horas são... Ce não pode esperar até de  
manhã, agora eu to com mais sono que sabe L-sama o que...  
M – AGORA!Não eu não sei que horas são....  
X –E o que você quer?  
M – Você sabe, quer que eu comece a GRITAR???HEIN?????  
X – CALABOCA que saco, eu estou com sono e meu cérebro não esta funcionando  
bem, por isso seja especifica  
M – É uma pena pra você, porque pra mim você parece muito BEM acordado,  
ANDA LOGO!!!  
V – Da pra calar a boca ai do lado!!!  
M – Viu?EU VOU COMEÇAR A berrar, então...  
X – Garota chata maluco, que saco Martina, vai dormir, amanhã eu faço o que  
você quiser, mas hoje eu REALMENTE preciso dormir...  
M – EU DISSE HOJE E VAI SER AGORA!!!  
S- PQP...ninguém merece...CALA A BOCA!!!  
X – Esses dois tão no mesmo quarto???  
M – Acho que é no outro quarto...XELLOS PARA DE ME ENROLAR!!!!  
X – Mas que fogo hein?  
M – Ahhhh vai XELLOS!!!  
X – Mas que necessidade hein?  
M – Pois é...PORRA PARA DE MERDA!!!  
X – Saco meu, que seja... (pensamento) ta ferrada na minha mão...  
M – EU vou ACORDAR TODO mundo...  
S – Que merda...Já viu que horas são?????  
V – Vão dormir vocês dois que saco!!!!!!  
X – calabocamenina  
M – Aiiii...aiii..EU TO SENDO MUITO PACIENTE....deixa só eu começar a fazer  
todo mundo SAIR DOS QUARTOS!!!!  
X – JÁ CHEGA, ENCHEU O SACO (beija Martina)  
X – Agora ce cala boca, depois do feitiço pra dormir...  
M – Perai Xellos, tenha pena!!!Foi só uma brincade...ZzZzZzZ......  
X – Nunca falha (pega Martina e se teleporta)  
(Dia seguinte)  
M – Mais hein? / levanta / Eu to no meu quarto?...  
G – Café da manhã  
L – Obaaaa!!!Cadê o Zel?  
V – Eu vi ele saindo hoje bem cedo, alguma coisa sobre não querer ser  
humilhado logo de manhã...  
L – ahhhhhhhh  
S – Foi só eu que não consegui dormir direito?  
V – Tava uma gritaria em um dos quartos, parecia que tavam matando alguém  
S – Altas horas...e uma gritaria....  
V – Será que mataram alguém? Poder ter sido o Zel, ele quis sair cedo hoje!  
S – Num era no quarto do Xellos?  
L – Vem cá, e o que vocês estavam fazendo acordados até altas horas?  
V – Uma criança como você não entenderia!  
S – Eiii!!Nada a ver...O meu quarto é do lado do quarto do Xellos que é do  
lado do quarto do Val!  
G – Então o Xelloss matou a Filia, ela ainda não apareceu hoje, e o Zel foi  
chamar a policia  
L – Grande...Cadê a Martina?  
G – Temos um serial killer a solta na mansão! E agente aqui tranqüilo  
comendo...  
L – É claro...  
V – Não sabia que você tinha tanta imaginação...  
G – Eu adoro historias de suspense e investigação  
V – Claro Gourry, claro...  
X – Bom dia pessoal (puxa uma cadeira e se senta)  
G – (Arrasta a cadeira para longe dele)  
X – Que houve?  
L – Yhhhhh  
V – Liga não esse pessoal ta esquisito assim mesmo hoje...  
G – (baixinho para Lina) Deve ser cúmplice...  
L – Meu deus....  
S – Xellos você pode me dizer quem estava no seu quarto ontem a noite?  
X – Pois é, né?  
S- Diz logo!Tava uma baixaria...  
V – Devia ser ele e a Filia em alguma briga de casal...  
X –(olhar fulminante)  
M – Bom dia!!!  
G – Uma morta a menos...  
L – Pelo menos não foi assassinato  
G – Mas não podemos esquecer do Zel... ele pode ter sido assassinado  
também...  
L – Que coisa horrível....  
V – Que ces tão sussurrando ai?  
L – Sobre o crime!!  
X – Crime?  
M – Loukos....  
V – Ces vão ficar de esquisitice logo de manhã?  
L – O Zel morreu e ninguém sabe...Vai ver que foi você Valgaav!  
V – Eu sabia, rir demais afetou o cérebro deles...  
A – BUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!O Zel morreu e ninguém me contou...Onde está a justiça  
nisso???BUAAAAAAAA  
V – Foi tomar café da manhã, que é isso que o Zel deve ta fazendo agora, em  
alguma padaria por perto...  
A – Mesmo?Aiii pelo menos ele não morreu!!!  
X – Querem parar de fala nessas coisas logo de manhã, daqui a pouco eu vou  
me juntar ao Zel, só pra fugir desse bando de malucos...  
M – Ahhhh, foi mal....Por ontem!  
V –É o que? Perdi alguma coisa?  
S – Era só a Martina que estava no quarto do..ERA VOCÊ MARTINA?  
M – É isso ai!  
X –(cospe o café)  
S- ???  
M – Xellos me responde uma coisa, não até porque eu acho que tenho o  
direito de perguntar...Quem beija melhor eu ou a Filia?Não sei...Pra quem  
me beijou duas vezes....  
L,V,G,S,X,A – EOQUEEEEEEEEEE????????????????????????  
F – Cuma?...Eu perdi alguma coisa?  
G – Ta ferrado(se levanta e sai)  
V – Nem maluco eu perco essa! Já encarei a morte uma vez, faço isso de  
novo!  
L – Da licença.../ sai rapidamente  
S – Tchauzinhu! / sai da cozinha  
A - ....Fui... / Sai da cozinha  
M – E eu?  
F – Pode ficar!  
X – Eu...e...co..como...cumequie...seila...toconfusoabeça...  
F – Responde Xellos, eu to esperando  
X – Isso é intriga da oposição!!!  
F – RESPONDE!  
X – Responder o que? (sorriso amarelo)  
F – Pode perguntar de novo Martina?  
M – Er...Claro......  
V – Alias eu to saindo agora...(sai da cozinha)  
F – Xellos responde...Não vai doer...muito...  
X –Ma...ma...mas...cla...claro-o-o que-e-e-e...  
F – Se é difícil responder...sinal que você gostou mesmo de beijar a  
Martina...  
(Na sala)  
V – Maluco, eu acho melhor evacuar a casa...  
A – Aiii minha mansão!!!  
L – Ta louco meu irmão...A Filia irritada é fogo  
G – Vamos todos morrer...  
A – Aiii minha mansão!  
A – Tadinha de mim....De todos....Culpa do Xellos...  
V – Dessa vez a Martina já era...  
S – Até que a Filia está bem calma...  
V – Isso porque você não viu o que eu vi...  
A – O que você viu?  
V – Tô tremendo só de lembrar...  
L – O Xellos só faz merda...  
G – O Zel é que tem sorte, ta bem longe daqui...  
A – Minha mansão!!!  
(A briga)  
X – Ma-a-a-mas não ta... difi-fi-fi-fi-dificil... de responder... (tremendo  
todo)  
M - .......................responde logo....../ tremendo  
F – Não parece....  
X – (Respira fundo) ...É lógico que você beija melhor, essa garota (aponta  
pra Martina) nem sabe beijar direito...  
M - .....pronto Filia....agora...eu...posso...ir?  
F – Nossa eu jurava que você ia dizer que era a Martina!Obrigada por me  
escolher...AGORA ME DIZ A QUANTO TEMPO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ COM ELA???Ou eu mando  
vocês pelos ares!!!  
X – (pensando) Sabia que isso não ia terminar assim (fala) Eu não estou com  
ela, nunca estive e nunca estarei (sua frio)  
F – Agora você vai me dizer que sempre foi eu???Nunca a Martina?E EU VOU  
LEMBRAR que tarde da noite vocês estavam NO MESMO QUARTO!!!  
X – Se acalma primeiro (como é que eu to falando isso?) você esta nervosa e  
não esta pensando, o Val e a Syl estão de prova que não aconteceu nada  
entre nos...  
F – VALGAAV!SYLPHIEL!!!  
V – EU NÃO QUERO MORRER!!!!  
S – Xim...?  
F – O que aconteceu entre eles?  
V – Ontem?  
F – Porque?Foram mais vezes?  
X – Eu vô te torturar, te bater e te despedaçar, antes de te entregar pra  
Filia...  
V – Só ouvi muita gritaria...  
S – Eles só estavam berrando...mas era tudo muito...confuso...  
F – Ahãn...Podem ir...  
V – Uffffffffff...  
S - ...................  
X – Viu só? Eles sabem, não ouve nada demais...  
M – Só........isso......nada.........demais......../ quase morrendo  
F – É nada demais!Só dormiram juntos....XELLOS VOCÊ TA ME ACHANDO COM CARA  
DE IDIOTA?  
X – (pensando alguma bobagem pra falar, mas resolveu esquecer) Eu NÃO dormi  
junto com ela, eu dormi no meu quarto e ela no dela, não foi isso Martina?  
M – sIm.....  
F – Naquele jogo...Você estava mentindo não é?  
X – (Virei presunto...) Eu não menti... (sente o coração falhar duas  
batidas...)  
F – MENTIRA!!!Você está sempre mentindo!Me diz alguma vez você foi sincero?  
X – Recentemente... No jardim...  
F – Pois agora eu não acredito em nada...Falso...Vocês são tão baixos!  
X – Filia... isso não é verdade, eu NUNCA menti para você, nunca!  
M – (Não imagina...Tadinha de mim.............)...........  
F – É mesmo?Porque será que eu não acredito nisso.....  
X – Filia, seja razoável, como eu poderia mentir para você, alguma vez,  
você já me viu com ela?  
F – VOCÊS SUMIRAM!!Ela estava agarrada no seu pescoço..Ahh não me faça de  
idiota  
M -....glup.........  
X – Foi ELA que subiu em cima de mim, eu não pedi isso, eu já disse isso  
antes, você já sabe para onde eu fui e sabe por que eu fiz aquilo, e sabe  
que não tenho NADA com ela...  
F – Incrível!Eu sempre estou errada né?...Não deixa....Quer saber de uma  
coisa que se dane!Fica com ela,faz o que você quiser, mas POR FAVOR me  
esquece eu Morri pra você!!Ok?  
X - .... Fi... Filia....  
F – Só isso!Boa sorte ou sei lá.../ sai da cozinha chorando  
X - .........(cai de joelhos)  
M - ............./ Olha pros lados  
X - ..........(desaparece...)  
M -...........................................  
(Na sala)  
/ Filia passa correndo para o quarto  
V - ...........  
A -......Essa foi feia......  
(Batida na porta)  
Z – Cheguei, eu... por que ta todo mundo aqui na sala com essa cara de  
bunda?  
L – Ahhh eu não acredito....Acho que eu tenho alguma coisa a ver com  
isso...............  
G – Por que?  
L – Eu insisti pra ela, que em algum momento do jogo o Xellos mentiu!  
Z - ???  
L - ....................  
V – Eu to sem animo pra nada...  
S – Eu não agüento nem ficar de pé....  
Z –Que houve?  
A – A terceira guerra mundial  
Z - ...???  
A – A FILIA E O XELLOS BRIGARAM!  
V – Brigaram?? Pra mim acabou  
S – Cadê o Xellos falando nisso?  
G – Eu vou lá ver (vai para a cozinha)  
M -............................  
G – Que houve? Cadê o Xelloss?  
M – Sumiu.........  
V – Então foi serio mesmo...  
L – Caraca....Eu não esperava por isso......  
Z – Entendi....  
S – O que?  
Z – Por que o clima de enterro  
S – Ahhhhhhh..................................  
G – Eu vou dormir um pouco, depois dessa...  
A – Concordo.......  
V – Ninguém vai falar com ela? Era impressão minha ou ela tava chorando?  
L – Talvez ela queria ficar sozinha talvez não...Acho que ela estava  
chorando mesmo  
Continua...??????  
ShX: Gente que cena triste (assoa o nariz)  
YS: ;_;  
ShX: Foi tão deprimente...  
YS: Até eu fiquei com pena....Foi muito triste..........  
ShX: Agora o que será que vai acontecer?  
YS:.......;_;......... (Ainda triste)  
ShX: Conseguira o plano de Martina funcionar?  
YS: Você ainda fala dela....O Xellos deveria ter matado ela!!!  
ShX: Será? Será?  
YS: Porque eu???  
ShX: Não perca o próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom S  
YS: É isso ai!  
ShX: A luz da lua carrega a mensagem de amor... 


	6. Slayers Doom S

Slayers Doom S  
Episodio de Hoje: Shadow eXtreme e Yume Sangai pegaram mania de usar  
títulos idiotas!  
Nota dos Autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom S a ser uma historia sobre  
diferentes pontos de vista...  
(O dia Seguinte)  
F – Bom Dia...  
V - ...Dia  
A - ....Dormiu bem?...  
Z - ...............  
F - .....Não.......  
M - ...................  
G – O clima por aqui ta péssimo...  
F – A gente...sai dessa...não adianta ficar desanimado.....  
Z – Ela tem razão, vamo fazer alguma coisa...  
L – Fazer o que?Não tem nada pra fazer....  
Z – (baixinho) por exemplo procurar o Xelloss, ele ainda ta devendo algumas  
explicações para nós...  
A – Fi...Filia que tal a gente ver um vídeo?  
F – Não sei Amélia...assisto qualquer coisa menos... 'aquele' vídeo...  
G – E o que seria 'aquele' vídeo?  
F – nada...../ fala com voz de choro  
G - ....Desculpa....  
F – Ta...tudo...bem....  
V – (se levanta) isso ta começando a me irritar...  
S – Como você diz uma coisa dessas?  
V – Eu digo, deveríamos tirar o cretino do Xelloss do buraco onde ele se  
enfiou e da umas porradas nele, não é justo todo mundo ficar assim só por  
causa do que ele fez!  
M – Brigar com ele pra que?  
V – Ele ta devendo uma BOA explicação, o Gourry mesmo disse...  
M – Vocês não tem nada a ver com isso  
Z – Alias, se me lembro VOCÊ também tava metida nessa confusão, poderia  
explicar o que aconteceu, Martina?  
S – PAREM!Não é justo falar sobre isso com ela, não agora...da um tempo ela  
também tem sentimentos....Assim como o Xellos e a Filia.  
V – Se eu ouvir isso mais uma vez ... (sai da cozinha)  
S – Que ridículo não acredito que eu estou ouvindo isso / sai da cozinha  
Z – Não da pra duvidar, o Xelloss armou uma boa dessa vez...  
M – Eu vou voltar pro meu quarto.../ sai da cozinha  
G – Ainda acho que deveríamos procurar o Xelloss...  
L – Vamos atrás dele!E pelo amor de deus alguém pode evitar mais confusões,  
não levem a Syl ou o Val...  
Z – Por mim tudo bem, mas eles estão na sala agora...  
F – O que vocês pretendem...fazer?  
G – Vamos encontra-lo e fazer ele se explicar!  
A – E traze-lo de volta...apesar de tudo não podemos nem ficar juntos?  
Z – Mas não temos a menor idéia de onde ele pode estar...  
L – Nessa floresta....  
Z – Lugar Secreto?  
L – É....  
Z – Vale a pena dar uma passada lá, mas será que fica longe?  
A – E agora?  
G – Só tem um jeito de saber (se levanta)  
L – Vamos lá!!  
(Sala)  
S – Val, você não vai querer mesmo bater no Xellos vai?  
V – Olha só o que o cretino, fez... Não só com a Filia, mas com todo mundo,  
aposto que ele deve ta rindo muito das nossas caras nesse exato instante!  
S – Eu não acredito que você diz isso de um amigo, eu tenho certeza que ele  
deve estar muito abalado com tudo isso!  
V – Abalado ele vai ficar... Assim que eu partir aquela cara...  
S – Para com isso!Ele ama ou amava a Filia...sei lá...Acha que é fácil para  
alguém terminar do jeito que aconteceu com os dois?  
V – Viu só? Nem você tem certeza, ninguém tem... ninguém sabe dizer nada, a  
ÚNICA pessoa que poderia facilitar as coisas, ta lá na cozinha sentada, sem  
falar uma palavra desde a briga dos dois!  
S – Eu tenho certeza que ela deve estar se sentindo culpada...e ela não tem  
nenhum amigo, para falar qualquer coisa a ela...nada...  
V – Falar? Falar o que? Ela ta metida nesse joguinho, aposto, deve ter  
combinado com ele e no final de tudo vai receber algum tipo de compensação  
por tudo isso!  
/ Da um tapa na cara dele  
S – Eu não acredito que eu estou ouvindo isso de você, nem parece que você  
tem coração!!!!  
V - ................... Pense do jeito que quiser, Sylphiel (sai da casa)  
S - ...................Eu não ouvi isso......./ começa a chorar  
G – Syl? Que houve?  
S - .......Nada.......  
G – Pode falar.....  
S - ........O Val....só....  
G – Não precisa falar se isso te faz sentir mal...  
S – Não é isso......Não tem nada a ver............  
G – Então o que é?  
S – A gente....estava discutindo....  
G – E isso te chateou, certo?  
S - Foi....Eu passei do limite...Eu acabei dando um tapa nele......não era  
pra isso acontecer.....eu não queria.............  
G – Calma, o Val tava mesmo um pouco alterado, mas isso passa, não acho que  
você iria fazer isso sem um bom motivo...  
S – Que motivo eu tinha?....Gourry eu não tinha motivo....Era direito dele  
pensar...daquela forma..........  
G – Não acho isso, é como eu disse o Val tava um pouco alterado, alem disso  
essa briga da Filia e do Xelloss afetou todos nós de certa maneira...  
S - .........Eu vou ficar aqui.......  
G – É melhor você voltar pra cama um pouco, tentar relaxar, nós cuidamos do  
Val...  
S – Obrigada..../ volta pro quarto  
Z – Então vamos pegar as nossas coisas e ir pra floresta...  
L – Vamos logo, ou melhor agora!  
(Algumas horas mais tarde, Floresta Lugar Secreto)  
Z – Tem uma cabana naquela clareira! (aponta para uma casinha feita de  
madeira)  
L – Vamos logo  
G – (Bate na porta) ô de casa...  
A – Da um chute nessa droga! (começa a chutar a porta)  
L – Xá comigo!  
/ a porta cai /  
Z – Xelloooss?  
L – A gente só quer conversar!  
X – Me deixem em paz...  
A – Somos seus amigos, viemos te levar de volta!  
X – Agradecido, mas não quero...  
L – Por Favor Xellos, não vamos separar o grupo....Estava tudo tão bem (  
pensamento) Porque não estamos com o Val....Ele resolveria isso  
rapidinho...  
X – O grupo não esta separado... apenas temporariamente desarmonizado...  
L – Xellos não começa...se você voltar poderemos resolver tudo de maneira  
clara!  
X – Olha pra mim, pensa que eu to de sacanagem? (Olhos vermelhos)  
A – Xellos....  
L – Ta todo mundo mal...claro que não igual a você...Mas até as duas estão  
sofrendo...(pensamento) Eu não disse isso!Eu não disse!Aiii já foi...  
X – Sofrendo?... Isso eu também estou... e muito... aquilo doeu... doeu  
muito...  
G – Ta todo mundo mal, até a Syl e o Val brigaram...  
L – Volta...faça isso por você!Volte!Você precisa ficar alegre...sei que  
parece ridículo EU estar falando isso, mas pare...ficar aqui sozinho não  
vai ajudar...Estamos todos tentando ficar juntos mais parece impossível!  
X – Voltar? Não posso! Não sabendo o que me aguarda... vocês não sabem de  
toda a verdade...  
A – O que te aguarda?  
L – Seja mais claro...  
X – A Martina, não foi falar com a Filia de graça, ela quis algo em  
troca...  
A – Como o que?  
Z – Fala de uma vez!  
X – Ela quis... mais do que eu posso dar...  
A - ???  
L – Por favor...fala...  
X – Ela... ela quer... ela quer... ela quer a mim...  
A – A você?  
L – Que garota mais louca, isso é doentio...  
X – Ela estava ameaçando acabar com tudo caso eu não fizesse o que ela  
queria, eu tentei impedi-la... mas ela conseguiu...  
A – Ela conseguiu?....  
L – Ela queria te separar da Filia?Para ficar com você?  
Z –Não acho que ela tenha conseguido, a Filia estava ressentida, claro, mas  
não saiu de cabeça erguida naquela tarde...  
X – Era isso mesmo que ela queria, acho que ela conseguiu...  
L – Não ela não conseguiu!Você pode fazer ela dizer a verdade...você pode  
voltar a ficar com a Filia e nós vamos te ajudar!  
V – Então era ai que você tava se entocando?  
G – Hein??  
L – Val??????  
V – Escuta aqui seu (agarra Xelloss pelo colarinho) você não sabe o que ta  
acontecendo lá, eu não quero nem saber suas desculpas, mas você vai voltar  
agora para lá explicar tudo, nem que seja na base da porrada!  
A – Que horror Valgaav!Você é que deverei voltar e se desculpar com a Syl!  
V – Mas é o que ele merece, umas porradas pra deixar de ser babaca!  
A – E por causa disso você brigou com a Syl?  
V – NÃO ENVOLVE ELA NISSO!!!!  
A - .....VOCÊ BRIGOU COM ELA ENTÃO PORQUE???  
V – A questão não é essa, vim aqui pra trazer esse folgado de volta e é  
isso que vou fazer.  
A – E a Syl que se dane?  
L – Calma!!!  
V – FALA NO NOME DELA DENOVO E EU JURO QUE ESQUEÇO QUE SOMOS AMIGOS E VO TE  
MACHUCAR MUITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
L – Gente para!!!  
A - ..................  
X – É por minha causa que tudo isso aconteceu?  
L – Não Xellos!Não tem nada a ver!!!  
X – Mas o Val disse...  
L – Ele só ta bravo com você...e acabou brigando com a Syl...  
X - .......... entendo........  
L – Não fique pra baixo...Por favor, vamos!  
Z – Vocês dois parem com essa briga, ou eu é que vou ter que machucar  
alguém!  
A -....................  
V - ...................  
L – Anda Xellos nós vamos voltar agora!  
X – Mas eu... não sei com que cara vou olha para a Filia...  
L – Não interessa, ou você prefere ver o plano da Martina dar certo?  
X - ..................  
L – Vamos Xellos!  
X – Se isso vai trazer vocês de volta, então... eu vou... vou voltar  
G – Agora sim!  
A - ........Vamos então........  
X – Vamos!  
(Mansão da Amélia, hora do jantar)  
G – Voltamos!  
S – Ahhãn?? / levanta do sofá  
Z – E trouxemos os dois fugitivos...  
S – Que bom que você voltou Xellos!!!  
X – É...  
S -......../ Olha pro Val  
V – Annnhhh... Me desculpa por hoje de manhã Sylph  
L – Val pedindo desculpas???Nossaaaaa..........  
X – Mas será possível, todo mundo agora quer usar minha frase!!!  
S – Claro (sorriso)  
Z – Você sabe onde estão a Martina e a Filia?  
S – A Filia no quarto...e a Martina disse alguma coisa sobre dar uma  
volta...  
Z – Será que ela já tinha previsto isso?  
L – Calma eu acho que não!  
G – Mas quem vai falar com a Filia?  
A – O Xellos!  
X – Por que eu??  
A – Ahhh sei lá....  
X – Ela não vai querer falar comigo...  
L – A gente da uma ajudinha  
X – Então... então ta...  
F – Ahhh gente já de vol....  
X - ..............  
L – Que clima.....  
G – Sabe eu to um pouco cansado da viagem, to com sono, vo pro meu quarto  
(sobe bem depressa as escadas)  
L – Eu vou comer alguma coisa!!/ vai para a cozinha  
Z – Você ficou de mostrar "aquela" fita né Amélia?  
A – Que fita?...Ahhhh "aquela" fita...sim Zel, vamos!  
V – Melhor eu ir catar a Martina...  
S – Eu vou com você...  
X – Ahhhnn... eu... queria... te contar uma coisa...  
F - ??...Que tudo sobre você e a Martina era verdade...  
X – L-sama isso vai ser mais difícil do que imaginei... Não, não é isso,  
mas tem a ver com ela...  
F – Xellos isso não tem nada a ver comigo...  
X – Pelo contrario, tem tudo a ver (expressão seria)  
F – É melhor que seja rápido eu não me esqueci que brigamos...  
X – Tudo bem, então curto e simples, assim ta bom?  
F – Diga  
X – Eu fiz um acordo com a Martina, ela diria, alias como ela fez, que nós  
dois não tínhamos nada em comum, só que ela exigiu algo em troca...  
F - ....Xellos isso tem haver com a gente no passado....  
X – Sim... enfim ela exigiu que eu me entregasse à ela, e eu sei que você  
vai me perguntar 'só isso?' mas eu não pude cumprir com essa parte do  
acordo e ela armou pra cima de mim, é isso...  
F - /Pasma/...Er...  
X – Não estou pedindo para você me perdoar, eu sei que o que eu fiz foi  
sacanagem, eu só quero que pense sobre isso... (sobe as escadas)  
/ Filia senta no sofá e desaba a chorar /  
L – Filia??  
F - .....Lina....  
L – Ahhhh você finalmente soube da verdade e decidiu voltar com o Xellos?  
F -....não....  
L – Então porque você está chorando?  
F – Porque eu lembrei...de como era a minha vida antes de tudo isso...  
L – E você entendeu que a Martina estava armando tudo?  
F - .....não....  
L – O que é então???  
F – Lina foi você que me ajudou a perceber as coisas estranhas entre o  
Xellos e a Martina, lembra?  
L – Ahhh....Lembro....  
F – Sabe eu fiquei me perguntando se foi melhor assim...agora como eu  
estou...ou se eu preferia não saber de nada...  
L – Ahhh...Filia o que o Xellos contou é verdade e deixa só o Val e a syl  
voltarem com a cobra da Martina....Aiiiiii eu não acredito que eu pensei  
que ela era uma boa amiga!!!  
F – Veremos....então.....  
(Nas ruas)  
V – Onde será que a barata da Martina se meteu agora?  
S – Ta no quarto dela...  
V – ÉÉÉÉ O QUEEEEE??????? Então por que você disse que ela saiu?  
S – Ela saiu?  
V – Você disse que a Martina saiu, esqueceu?  
S – Ahhh me desculpe eu errei...Eu lembro de ver ela sair, mas isso foi  
antes de eu dormir e eu lembrei agora que eu acordei três horas depois...  
V - ........................  
S – Aiiiiii me desculpa!!!!!  
V – Tudo bem, pelo menos deu pra refrescar as idéias e escapar daquele  
hospício por um tempo...  
S – Será que a Filia e o Xellos conseguiram se acertar?  
V – Duvido...  
S – Eu acho que é só questão de tempo  
V – Eu disse isso uma vez e repito, pra mim eles acabaram  
S - ..............  
V – Mas é a verdade, acho que a Filia vai sequer prestar atenção nele...  
S – Eu não disse nada......  
V – Deixa pra lá, quer tomar um sorvete?  
S – Aiii eu quero!!!!  
(De volta a ....)  
X – (andando pelos corredores) Martina... quando eu puser minhas mãos em  
você...  
A – Oieeee!!!Eai conseguiu?  
X – Não sei...  
A – Como assim não sei?  
X – Ela não tava com uma cara muito boa, mas não parecia zangada...  
A – Calma, deixa só a Syl e o Val voltar com a Martina!  
X – Só espero que encontrem ela...  
A – E você vai voltar com a Filia, mas você não insistiu muito...foi meio  
rápido não?  
X – Se eu ficasse por muito tempo não iria me controlar...  
A – Ahãn??  
X – Tive que reunir toda minha cara de pau pra falar sobre esse assunto com  
ela... mas sabe L-sama o que eu teria feito se ficasse por muito tempo...  
A – To na mesma...Diz ai!  
X – Sore wa himitsu desu! (sorriso classico)  
A – Se já bem....  
X – he, he...  
A – Ninguém merece....Mais porque você não desce e tenta falar novamente  
com a Filia...quem sabe você nem precise da Martina!Vai tenta...  
X – Acho melhor não perturbar ela mais por hoje, sei lá...  
A – Cadê aqueles dois???  
X – Devem estar aproveitando o tempo sozinhos e fazendo um passeio à dois  
pela cidade!!!  
A – Ai que inveja....  
X – Convida o Zel, qualquer dia desses!  
A – Eu não!!  
X – Ele é muito devagar, se depender dele, vocês não se juntam nunca!! Vai  
precisar que você faça alguma coisa, e conhecendo ele, não será fácil.  
A – Ele não é único!  
X – Mas você já o conhece, melhor que sair por ai procurando alguém!!!  
A – Já chega....vamos falar de alguma coisa....  
X – Aposto que ele adoraria se você o convidasse para um festival!!!  
A – Vai ter um bem no dia em que a casa estiver pronta, vamos todos?!  
X – Boa idéia, mas assim como você espera ficar sozinha com ele??  
A – Eu não quero ficar SOZINHA com ele!  
X – Me engana que eu gosto!!!  
L – Amélia e Xellos...quem diria!Já cansou de esperar Amy?E você Xellos?A  
Filia ta lá embaixo...em vez disso fica poluindo a mente dessa  
criança....Coisa feia!  
X – Pois é, né? Bem eu to dando uma descida, tchauzinho vocês duas!!!  
A – Cara chato....Porque eu não deixei o Val dar umas porradas nele?  
L – Onde está a justiça?  
A – Ahhhhh......  
X – Filia?  
F – V...v...você?  
X – Eu mesmo!!!  
F - ....................... /baixa a cabeça  
X – Ahhhhnnn que foi? (preocupado)  
F - .....Nada......  
X – Pode falar!  
F – O que você quer hein?  
X – Só queria conversar um pouco  
F – Mais eu não tenho o que falar com você!  
X – Na verdade nem eu, mas mesmo assim...  
F – Mesmo assim....  
X – Mas mesmo assim eu queria ter uma desculpa pra ficar com você...  
F - ..........................  
X – Que foi??  
F - ....Nadinha.....  
X – Então aproveita o momento...(sorriso)  
F – Xellos eu não posso...Se estamos assim agora é por um motivo!  
X – Você realmente precisa de um motivo? Estamos aqui, é preciso mais algo?  
F – Xellos eu não posso esquecer o que aconteceu....  
X – Poderia esquecer, pelo menos por alguns instantes e aproveitar esse  
momento...  
F – (pensamento) que coisa? (fala) ....acho que sim....  
X – É só se soltar (passa a mão pelo ombro dela)  
/ do alto da escada  
L – É isso ai!  
A – Viu?Deu certo!  
G – Da-lhe Xelloss!  
F – (pensamento) Filia sua burra!Você não podia deixar....faça algo...diga  
algo.....  
X – (pensamento) Pode ser que ela não esteja mais assim de manhã, então é  
melhor aproveitar!!  
F – Xellos...Onde você estava?  
X – Em uma cabana que eu tenho... Porque?  
F – Por nada...  
X – Você não parece relaxada, relaxa mais, aproveita o instante...  
F – Que seja...  
X – Você parece um pouco insegura, que houve?  
F – É só olhar pra você...E eu lembro da Martina....daquelas confusões....  
X – Tente, pelo menos tente esquecer, nem que seja por um instante esqueça  
de tudo isso...  
F – Eu vou tentar.....  
X – Feche os olhos, pense em coisas agradáveis...  
/ alto da escada  
L – Eu num to ouvindo!  
A – Ai que merda!Passa a pipoca...  
L – Esse porcaria ta gravando?  
A – Se ficou muito tempo com o Val...  
G – Creeedo....  
L – Cuma?  
G – Deixa pra lá, eu não quero perder isso!  
F – Estar com você já é agradável....  
X – Então aproveita, por que logo o Val e a Syl vão chegar...  
F -..........  
X – Ficar desse jeito... eu poderia passar horas assim...  
F – Você não existe!...Tenha santa cara-de-pau.../ rindo  
X – Ce não fosse assim, eu não teria vindo aqui embaixo...  
F – Mesmo?  
X – E não continuaria aqui tão pertinho de você com aqueles três olhando lá  
de cima (olha para cima)  
F – COMO É QUE É???? / Levanta e olha para o topo da escada  
L – Ihh nos já era!  
G – Pernas pra que te quero!!!  
A – Aiii meu vídeo!  
X – (sorriso) esse pessoal não tem jeito...  
F – Mais que droga / senta de novo no sofá  
X – Quer continuar? Ou prefere ir dormir?  
F - .....Não sei......  
X – Embora eu saiba que vou me arrepender de dizer isso, já esta tarde e é  
melhor irmos dormir  
F – Bom pode ir...Eu ainda vou ficar aqui....  
X – Então com licença (se levanta e vai para o quarto)  
X – (da escada) Boa noite Filia  
F - ....Que dia.....Ahhh Xellos...Boa Noite!  
  
Continua...???????  
ShX: Mas que cena linda...  
YS: ......kiseja......  
ShX: Essa historia é fantástica!  
YS: É muitcho boa!  
ShX: Mas cadê a Martina?  
YS: ......A Syl já disse.......  
ShX: O próximo capitulo será Slayers Doom SuperS  
YS: Que zueira esses títulos....  
ShX: É isso ai! 


	7. Slayers Doom Super S

Slayers Doom SuperS  
Episodio de Hoje: Eu podia estar roubando. Eu podia estar matando, mas  
estou aqui...  
Nota dos Autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom SuperS a ser uma historia  
sobre a busca pela verdade...  
(O dia seguinte)  
Z – Incrível, hora do café e ninguém acordado!  
A – Muito bom dia a tod......  
Z – Não tem ninguém ainda...  
A – Que coisa..../ senta  
Z – O que vocês ficaram fazendo acordados até tarde ontem, fui o único a  
dormir cedo?  
A – Nós é que dormirmos muito tarde...Queria ter mais um vídeo para minha  
coleção, mas o Xellos não ajudou....  
Z – O que vocês andaram gravando on... que saber, esquece!  
A – Se ta me chamando de fofoqueira??  
Z – Quer mesmo que eu diga?  
A – Ahhh desculpe eu esqueci que você não gosta de se meter na vida dos  
outros...hunf...  
Z – Acho que você ta passando muito tempo com a Lina...  
A – Pelo menos eu passo o dia com os meus amigos....  
Z - .........................  
A – Tava demorando....  
Z – Não me enche...  
A – Naquele dia onde você estava?  
Z – Que dia? Quando eu sai mais cedo?  
A – Sim, anteontem  
Z – Fui tomar meu café fora, pra evitar piadinhas...  
A – Ahã?  
Z – Coisa da Lina, ia me fazer à piada do dia...  
A – Que coisa...  
Z – Às vezes ela me irrita...  
A – Engraçado eu não vejo você conversarem...  
Z – Já tivemos épocas de conversar mais...  
A - ?  
Z – Logo quando a gente se conheceu  
A – É fácil falar com alguém quando a gente acaba de conhecer, porque agora  
eu quase não falo com ninguém...nem tenho o que falar como eles...  
Z – Não é bem o que eu vejo...  
A – Eu falo pouco com as garotas...mas conversar mesmo...não com ninguém...  
Z – Quer dizer, como agora?  
A – É por ai...Se você ver eu também não falo muito com você  
Z – Pior que é mesmo...  
A – Deveríamos dar uma festa quando a casa estiver pronta, só para evitar  
todas essas brigas  
Z – Não que uma festa seja a solução pras brigas...  
A – Ahhh que isso uma festinha anima qualquer um  
Z – Acho que uma festa, não vai me matar...  
A – Ai de repente você conversa mais com os outros  
Z - .....................  
A – Que?Eu quase ou nunca vi você falar com a Syl ou com o Val...talvez eu  
possa estar errada mas tenta  
Z – O que eu teria para falar com eles?  
A – É por isso que você tem que falar com eles...vai que eles tem algo em  
comum com você...que não seja o seu humor....  
Z – Não fala do meu humor...  
A – Ahh foi mal....  
Z – Eles já estão descendo, da pra ouvir...  
A – Ta.........agora o que podemos falar?  
Z – Deixa que eles falem...  
A – Tudo bem...  
V – Já tem gente aqui? Madrugaram hein?  
A – Olha a hora! / aponta pro relógio  
V – Que tem, em casa eu levanto ainda mais tarde!  
A – Cara o que você faz....pra levantar mais tarde do que isso...  
V – Durmo tarde! (se senta)  
A - ...........  
Z – Cadê o resto do pessoal  
V – Ta cambaleando pela casa, daqui a pouco chegam...  
L – Oi!Pra todo mundo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
V – Que bom humor é esse?  
L – Eu estou sempre de bom humor!!!!  
G – Especialmente, quando é hora de comer!!!  
L – Isso não é verdade...  
G – É sim, alguém já viu essa garota de bom humor, quando não esta comendo  
Z - ................  
L – hunf..../ senta  
S – Ahhh....Bom dia..../ senta  
V – Bom dia Syl, dormiu bem?  
S – Ahãn  
L – Não parece!  
A - .................Vamos comer........  
G - Disse as palavras mágicas!!!  
A – Vocês concordam em dar uma festa quando a casa estiver pronta?  
V – Por mim, essa festa já estaria pronta!!!  
S – Ai que boa idéia!  
L – Se vai ter comida, a festa boa!  
G – Viu só o que eu disse!  
L – O que??Já viu festa sem comida?  
Z – Mudando de assunto... Alguém viu a Martina?  
A -...............  
L - ..............  
S – Ela estava no quarto dela, não?  
Z – Eu não olhei lá...  
L – Será que ela já foi embora?  
V – Á essa hora, já foi e está muito longe...  
S – Talvez ela ainda esteja por aqui...  
V – Vamos dar uma olhada?  
A – Calma eu cuido disso!  
G – Então vai senão, a comida já acabou quando você voltar!!!  
A – Tudo bem...tudo bem..../ sai da cozinha  
G – O que vocês dois (olha para Syl e Val) ficaram fazendo até tarde ontem?  
L – Isso é uma boa pergunta!  
V – HEIN???  
L – Poderíamos ter feito mais um vídeo!!  
Z - ..................  
S – Tinha que fazer um vídeo de você e do Gourry....  
G – Não foge do assunto, não!!!  
L – Caraca perdi uma grande oportunidade de ter mais um vídeo!O que o Zel e  
a Amy estavam fazendo aqui na cozinha?????  
Z – (cospe fora a torrada) É´O QUEEEEE???????  
L – Vocês nem estavam comendo...Diz ai!  
Z – Apenas conversando...  
L – Sei.....  
V – Admite!!!!  
S – É feio mentir...  
G – Fala duma vez!!  
L – Anda logo!!!  
Z - ........................  
A – Pronto voltei!Eles vão dar uma volta pra ver se acham a Martina...e o  
que esta acontecendo?  
V – Ei, o que vocês tavam fazendo aqui sozinhos, de manhã cedo, na  
cozinha???  
A – Mais é o queeeeee?????  
V – Não nega!!!!  
A – Estávamos conversando...só isso...por que?  
Z – Porque esses fofoqueiros de mente suja, não acreditaram quando eu disse  
a mesma coisa...  
A – Ahhh e você e a Syl???  
V – Não foge da pergunta não!!!  
A – É você que ta fugindo!  
V – Fomos aproveitar a noite, é isso ai! E vocês?  
A – Estávamos falando da casa, e depois sobre a idéia de dar uma festa  
V – Lina, você que é boa nisso, faz a garota falar!!!  
L – Ai credo...vocês dois ficam mentindo...Porra conta de uma vez o que  
aconteceu!!!Não tem nada demais...ou tem???hein???  
Z – Eu não preciso ficar ouvindo tanta besteira... (saí da cozinha)  
L – Ai tem coisa!  
G – Esses dois tão escondendo alguma coisa...  
S – Não sei qual é o problema....  
X – Aonde será que essa chata se escondeu?  
F – Falando sozinho?  
X – Hein?? Ahh Bom dia Filia!!  
F – Bom dia...Tava falando com quem?  
X – Com ninguém... pensando alto, sabe...  
F – Ahhhh, não vai tomar café?  
X – Pensando bem, eu tinha até esquecido... vamos?  
F – Ahãn...No que você estava pensando??  
X – Nada de importante...  
F – Vamos, acho que todo mundo já acordou  
X – Então vamos  
Z - ..........(mal-humorado)  
F – Bom dia Zel...se bem que você não parece muito bem...caiu da cama ou  
algo assim?  
Z - ...é.....  
X – Deixa ele...  
F – Que seja...  
X – Bom dia pessoal, sobrou algo para os atrasados?  
L – Acho que sim...  
V – Aproveita que já ta acabando...  
F - ...../ senta  
X – Então qual é a conversa??  
L – Amy e Zel!  
A – Comequie???  
X – Gostei! (sorriso)  
A – Parem com isso!  
X – Já fez o que eu disse, Amélia?  
A – Eu disse que eu não vou fazer!  
S – Meu deus...todos estão de segredinho agora?  
X – Como assim, "todos"???  
S – A Amy e o Zel não dizem o que estavam fazendo aqui na cozinha, agora  
vocês.  
X – Quem???  
S – Ahhh xá pra lá...  
X – Temos algum programa para hoje?  
L – Como sempre não...  
X – Imaginei...  
S – Só achar a Martina...  
G – Que saco...  
L – Concordo, mas é preciso!  
X - .......................  
F – Com licença..../ sai da cozinha  
Z – Martina?? Você ta ai?? (parado na porta do quarto dela)  
M – (Pensando) ai que merda, lembram de mim!!!!O que eu faço???Vou me  
esconder...já sei vou ligar o chuveiro!  
Z – Você ta ai??? Eu vou entrar!!  
/ Liga o chuveiro e se esconde /  
Z - ..... Melhor não (sai da porta)  
M – (pensando) ufaaaaaaaaaaaa....não vão entrar enquanto o chuveiro estiver  
ligado...quantas horas alguém pode demorar num banho??  
Z – Garotas, melhor alguma de vocês ir bater no quarto da Martina...  
S – Porque?  
Z – Ouvi o barulho do chuveiro...  
L – Deixa que eu vou!/ se levanta  
V – Por que você não entrou???  
S – Que horror!!!Não se deve entrar primeiro antes de bater...segundo se o  
chuveiro estiver ligado!  
Z – Foi o que eu fiz, mas já seu namorado... Se liga hein Syl...  
S - ....Não ouvi isso....de nenhum de vocês...  
V – Trouxa...  
L – Isso é baixo!  
V – Você ainda ta aqui?? Vai ver ela...  
L – Que ela?  
V – A Srta. Estou no banho...  
L - .......Mais hein??.......  
V – Vai falar logo com a Martina, que saco!!  
L – Ahh é..já to indo / pega uma torrada e sai  
G – Eeeeeiii essa era minha!!!!  
L – Azar o seu! / disse da sala  
G – Que menina esfomeada...  
A - ......pois é.......  
L – MARTINA, ABRE ESSA PORTA!!/ Começa a socar a porta  
M – (Pensando)...putz...é a Lina e agora?...se fosse uma daquela garotinhas  
Cri Cri poderia entrar em ação!Eu vou fugir pela janela!primeiro eu encosto  
a cama na porta! E tranco o banheiro e levo a chave..há há há...Martina  
você é dez!/ começa a sair pela janela  
L – MARTINA!ABRE ESSA MERDA!/ Ainda socando  
F – Meu deus vai derrubar a porta!  
L – A idéia é essa...MARTINA!!ABRE ISSO!!  
X – Nossa.... Que violência... (sorriso)  
F -..............  
L – ABRE ISSO!!ANDA LOGO!!Foda-se se você está no chuveiro!OLHA QUE O  
XELLOS VAI ENTRAR!!  
X – É o que???  
F -........................................  
L – Cala a boca!MARTINA VAI TODO MUNDO ENTRAR!!!  
X – Que cena... (sorriso)  
F -...................................................................  
L – JÁ CHEGA EU VOU COLOCAR ESSA PORTA A BAIXO!  
V – Derruba! Derruba! Derruba!...  
S – Sejam um pouco mais educados...  
V – Me desculpa Syl, mas educados o cacete!!  
S - ....Eu não digo mais nada........ o.O  
F – o.O  
Z – E se ela tive mesmo no chuveiro??  
S – Como assim se ela estiver mesmo no chuveiro?  
Z – Ela pode estar, e não pode abrir a porta...  
L – Porque ela não avisa?  
X – ELA SAIU PELA JANELA, LINA ARROMBA ESSA PORTA!!!!!  
S – Como você sabe?  
L – Como é??Desgraçada....  
X – He he...  
S – Que coisa....  
L – Chama imortal / derruba a porta  
X – Olha só (aponta para a janela aberta)  
L – Ela ainda fez o favor de colocar a cama na frente...  
S – O chuveiro ainda está ligado  
X – Cadê ela?? (Olha pela janela)  
L – Essa garota...  
Z – Não acredito que vocês derrubaram MESMO, a porta...  
L – He,he,he...  
X – Ela pode ta em qualquer lugar... espalhem-se e peguem-na!!!  
F - .....Que coisa....  
S – Vamos rápido!  
A – Vou avisar a segurança!  
M – (pensamento) Eles querem me matar isso sim.....Como eu posso fazer eles  
acreditarem em mim?...Tem que ter algum jeito...Não é justo eu pensei em um  
plano durante meses e isso não estava planejado......  
Z – Lá esta ela  
M – YAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!/ Sai correndo  
V – Não foge não (corre atrás)  
A – Pare!!Em nome da justiça...eu Amélia devo castiga-la!!!  
X – (teleporta na frente dela)  
M – YAAHHH!!! / Para bem a tempo  
V – Não tem para onde fugir, desista!!  
A – Eu ia dizer isso..¬¬  
V – Eu sempre quis dizer isso...  
A - ..........  
L – Fica quieta e não vamos precisar usar magia!  
X – É melhor você obedecer  
M – Cri Cri!!  
A – YAAAHHHHHHHH / Sai correndo  
S – AIIIIII UMA BARATA / Sai correndo  
F -.... / Não estava muito perto  
G – Eu peguei (chega com uma mini-gaiola e prende Cri Cri)  
M – Aiii me ferrei...  
V – Agora você pode explicar tudo...  
M – Era só isso?  
V – Vai depender do que você disser...  
M – Pensei que iam querer me matar...porque não pediram?  
Z – Tem gente aqui que QUER ver você morta, mas não vou citar nomes...  
M – Você deve estar falando dele / aponta para Xellos  
X – (sorriso)  
M – Não acredito que vocês só querem que eu conte ou sei lá o que...  
V – Já disse, o que acontece com você depois, depende só de você...  
M – Perguntem....  
Z – Por que você armou essa confusão toda?  
M – Eu não armei nada!  
V – Lembra do que eu disse...  
M – É verdade eu NÃO armei nada!  
Z – E a pergunta do beijo?  
M – Aquela?ahhh era uma duvida!  
X – Que duvida hein...  
F - ....Não foi feita em boa hora....  
Z – Alem disso o Xelloss contou que você andava chantageando ele, por que?  
M – Eu?De forma alguma...E você disse bem ele contou...ele não tem provas!!  
X – É O QUEEE???? Depois de tudo isso ainda nega?? Tem mais cara de pau do  
que eu...  
M – Eu nunca armei nada, ok?E você é um péssimo mentiroso Xellos!  
X – Agora só falta dizer que houve algo entre nós...  
M – E você nega!  
X – Mais é uma falsa mesmo, eu tenho MEIOS bem desagradáveis para arrancar  
a verdade, mais desagradáveis do que os da Lina!!!  
M – Chantagem não funcionou daquela vez Xellos, não vai ser agora que vai  
dar certo!  
X - ........ Eu estou falando SERIO (enterra a mão na parede)  
M -.....Viu você não está calmo...não fala coisa com coisa não tem direito  
de continuar a falar...se acalme primeiro...  
X – Alguém me para, senão eu vou MATAR essa garota, e de um jeito beeeeem  
desagradável!!!!  
A – Parem já com isso!  
Z – Eu detesto dizer isso, mas a Martina ta certa você ta muito nervoso  
Xelloss...  
X - ........Nervoso???? Eu??? Vocês ainda não me viram ficar  
NERVOSO!!!!!!!!  
L – Calma Xellos se não vai ser impossível resolver isso!  
X - .......................  
Z – Melhor a gente continuar isso uma outra hora, por enquanto o melhor vai  
ser todo mundo ir pros seus quartos, a gente pode continuar isso, na hora  
do jantar...  
A – Mas a Martina fica no meu quarto, se não ela foge de novo  
L – Ou alguém pode querer fazer ameaças....  
X - ............ então até lá (vai embora para o quarto)  
S – Que clima mais chato  
V – A coisa vai ficar bem feia na hora do jantar...  
L – Pois é...  
Z – (baixinho para Martina) saiu bem dessa hein?  
M – Tanto faz agora ou na hora do jantar...Eu não tenho nada a esconder...  
X – Maldita, ainda me paga por essa...  
F – O que ela disse é verdade?  
X – Até você caiu nessa??? Ela ainda não admitiu que perdeu e vem com essa  
pra cima de mim...  
F – Não adianta você me dizer isso, e eu fiz uma pergunta não afirmei  
nada...  
X – Me desculpa... ver essa garota saindo bem já esta me tirando do  
serio...  
F – Eu só vim perguntar isso...  
X - ......................  
F – Por favor, não espere muita coisa....  
X – Como posso não esperar... ela ainda quer me ver longe de você e cada  
vez mais parece que consegue...  
F - ........Não mude o rumo da conversa, para nós...  
X – Mas é exatamente esse o ponto que ela quer, esse é o objetivo dela,  
nós, nos separar...  
F – Não estamos mais juntos, se você sabia disso sabia exatamente aonde ela  
queria chegar porque não me disse nada?  
X – Achei que poderia cuidar disso sozinho, não pensei que ela pudesse ir  
tão longe...  
F - Vamos resolver isso na hora do jantar, mas você não me respondeu...  
X – Qual era a pergunta mesmo? (sorriso fraco)  
F – O que ela disse naquela hora era verdade?  
X – E você pergunta?? E LOGICO que não... eu falo sério...  
F – É difícil saber quem está mentindo...  
X – Você é a única pessoa que preciso convencer do que falo, mas não  
consigo, por que não acredita em mim?  
F – Porque não confiou em mim?  
X – He, acho que mereci essa... Não achei que ela seria um problema tão  
grande...  
F – Eu não sei quando isso começou, mas pelo jeito já faz tempo...  
X – Foi no dia em que a casa caiu...  
F – Já faz tempo mesmo...e esse tempo todo eu fui a única idiota que não  
sabia de nada....  
X – Não é bem assim... ninguém, nem mesmo eu sabia...  
F – Você acabou de dizer que sabia, lá você disse que ela de chantageou,  
onde está a verdade?  
X – Mas foi isso que aconteceu, ela me chantageou, mas eu não sabia que ela  
poderia fazer isso tão bem...  
F – Então se ela estiver errada...a culpa não é só dela...  
X – Como?  
F – Você não disse nada esse tempo todo, já pensou como nos poderíamos  
estar se você tivesse me dito?!  
X - ...................... não imaginei que ela seria um problema, achei  
que só precisava de tempo, pra me livrar dela...  
F – Esquece essa pergunta...se não vai dizer, mas nada eu já vou indo  
X – Espera (abraça ela por trás) se você for embora... desse jeito... eu  
não sei se vou...  
F - ...para, por favor Xellos.... / fala choramingando  
X – Eu só preciso que você acredite... confie em mim... por favor  
F - ...Eu confio...  
X – Ouvir isso... já me trás forças...  
F - ...por favor, Xellos eu não quero ficar longe de você, mas não sei se  
agora é o momento certo...  
X – Tudo bem... eu entendo... Com você me apoiando, não irei perder...  
Enquanto tiver você do meu lado...  
F – Eu sempre estarei do seu lado  
X – Você não faz idéia de quanto tempo esperei para ouvir isso  
F – Desculpe por ter mentindo pra você  
X – Eu é que peço desculpas... por não ter confiado em você  
F – Você sempre confiou nunca me traiu eu tenho certeza  
X – (chora e sorri)  
F - ...Eu amo você.../ o beija  
Z - ......................  
A – Vamos.......descer.......  
Z – Melhor...  
A – Irmos.....  
Continua...?x8  
ShX: Mas que capitulo duca!  
YS: Aiiii que lindo!!!  
ShX: É agora que a Martina vai se ferrar!!  
YS: Será?  
ShX: Só lendo pra saber, no próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom Stars!!!  
YS: Meu deus...que viajem....^^  
ShX: Otaru, eu adoro você!!! 


	8. Slayers Doom Stars

Slayers Doom Stars  
Episodio de Hoje: Pra descer todo santo ajuda... Nem que seja o nível!!!  
Nota dos Autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Stars a ser uma historia de  
acerto de contas...  
(Tribunal da cozinha, alguns minutos atrás...)  
V – Já ta na hora...  
L – Caraca espero que não levem a cozinha a baixo...  
V – Alguém vai lá em cima chamar esses dois  
L – Eles estão demorando....  
V – Acho que já reataram!!!  
L – Será?  
V – Devem ta se agarrando agora  
L – Você só pensa em merda...  
V – Então vai lá em cima ver  
L – Porque eu?  
V – Ta duvidando? Então sobe  
L – Não tenho porque ir  
V – Então manda alguém  
L – Ouviram?  
Z – Eu vou chamar  
A – A Filia deve estar dormindo isso sim, deixa que eu chamo ela  
Z – Eu vejo o Xelloss...  
L – Vão logo!  
V – Melhor alguém ir no lugar da Amélia, podem haver cenas inapropriadas  
para crianças!!  
A – Como?Criança uma ova!  
Z – Esquece ele...  
A – Ta bem...  
V – Voltaram... e ai??  
L – Agora Val eu vou ficar com a grana!!  
V – Que nada... olha a cara deles...  
L - ...Diz ai...  
Z - ........Não falo nada...........  
L – Diz que eu não perdi!  
Z – Eu não sei de nada... (vai pra cozinha)  
L – Amy??  
V – Já ganhei!!  
A – He,he,he....  
V – Passa a grana!!!  
L – Nada disso! / corre pra cozinha  
V – Não fuja das suas dividas!!! (corre atrás)  
A – Meu deus....  
Z – Agora que a palhaçada já acabou, podemos continuar...  
S – Querem parar com isso?  
V – Ela ta me devendo e não quer pagar...  
L – Mais eu não perdi...  
V – Perdeu sim, o Zel e a Amy tão de prova!!  
A - .........................  
Z - Da pra parar com essa besteira...  
L – Ei!É dinheiro!Dinheiro!Eu não vou perder pro cabelo em pé!  
V – Quando isso aqui acabar você vai me pagar o que deve!!!  
L – Veremos....  
Z – Será que vocês podem PARAR com essa bosta??  
L – Ahhh...calminha Zel...  
G – Anda logo, eu to com fome!!!  
Z - ..................... Vamos começar...  
S – Mais os dois ainda não desceram...  
X – Já começaram? Nossa.... que pressa  
L – Diz que eu ganhei!!!  
X - Hein??  
A – Esquece isso Lina...  
V – Você perdeu, olha a cara de safado do Xelloss!!!  
S - ............................  
A – Meu deus....parem com isso....  
L – Eu ganhei!Eu ganhei!EU NÃO perdi..../começa a chorar  
V – Xelloss... depois eu quero falar uma coisinha com você  
X – Ta bem... (senta)  
F – Eu não estou sacando nada......../ senta  
M - ........................................................  
X – Somos dois...  
S – Podemos começar?  
Z – Então vamos lá, Martina, conte o que aconteceu, depois que ele te levou  
pra floresta  
M – Bem...Ele queria a minha ajuda para voltar com a Filia, mas eu tinha  
que fazer tudo...então eu fiquei pensando se era justo fazer isso, não sei  
se era correto ele disse também que me mataria...  
X – Você tava de sacanagem naquela hora  
S – Zel, não é melhor pedir para o Xellos falar a versão dele...  
Z – Melhor mesmo, Xelloss...  
X – Bem, eu pedi pra ela me ajudar, mas ela queria uma compensação, que  
vocês já sabem...  
M – Ahhh perai então vocês já sabem o que aconteceu na 'versão Xellos'  
então fiquem de olho pra ver se ele não muda nada...Obvio que eu queria  
alguma coisa em troca, qual de vocês faz alguma coisa e não pede nada?  
X – A questão não é essa, você pediu algo que SABIA que não iria conseguir,  
então usou isso como meio de me chantagear...  
M – Mentira!Como você acha que eu ia conseguir te chantagear?Você que ficou  
me ameaçando de morte...  
X – Você sabia que eu não tinha contado nada para ninguém, então se  
aproveitou disso, e você não parecia ligar muito para as ameaças...  
S – Então você ameaçou mesmo ela?  
X – Da mesma forma que a Lina, a gente fala muito, mas é só pra ver se  
funciona!!!  
L – Eiiii!!!  
X – Daqui a pouco ela vai me ameaçar!!!  
L – Hunf...  
S – Tudo bem...vamos voltar...  
M – Apesar das ameaças dele, eu decidi ajudar...  
X – E ajudou mesmo, brigadão, mas depois começou a usar isso como meio de  
me intimidar!!  
M – Ahhhhhhhh claro!Xellos eu?Não seja ridículo porque não aceita a  
verdade?  
X – Verdade??  
M – Você me usou isso sim!  
X – Foi exatamente isso!!!  
M – E ao mesmo tempo enganou a sua namorada...me usou para voltar com ela e  
para ahhh não vou falar sobre isso...  
V – Epaaa, que negocio de usar é esse??? Que putaria é essa???  
X – Calaboca Val, e sim usei a Martina pra voltar com a Filia mesmo, mas  
essa historia de "não vou falar sobre isso" é coisa da cabeça dela!  
M – Não é não queridinho!Vai negar agora que você traiu ela?  
V – Mas você não desiste mesmo, por quanto tempo vai continuar com essa  
mentira, você tem alguma prova do que esta falando?  
M – Eu estou vendo a justiça, aqui!Só porque são amigos a muito tempo dele,  
todos tem pena dele...Eu não tenho como provar a menos que ele pare de  
mentir e diga a verdade...  
X – A única verdade aqui, é que você quer me ver longe da Filia, e não vai  
parar de enrolar até conseguir isso!  
L – Não estamos indo a lugar nenhum, com isso...  
Z – Um deles esta mentindo, mas não dá pra saber qual...  
S – É impossível dizer...  
V – Me da a grana Lina!!!  
L – Porra!Eu ainda não sei se os dois estavam de putaria!/ aponta para  
Xellos e Filia  
X – O.o  
F – Putaria?Ficou louca?  
Z - ..... mas são um bando de desocupados mesmo...  
A -.......................  
G – Melhor fazer um intervalo pra comida, daqui a pouco a gente continua!!  
M – Eu estou com fome....  
Z – Que seja... A gente come agora e depois continua...  
L – Ufaaaaaa.....Viu eles não estavam de putaria!A grana é minha!  
V – Nada disso, o Xelloss ainda não falou nada...  
L – Diz logo!!  
X – Sore wa himitsu desu!!!(sorriso)  
L – Grrrrrrrr isso não vale!!!  
V – Fala duma vez porra!!  
L – Vamo encher o saco da Filia...  
V – Boa...  
G – A comida chegou!!  
L – Daqui a pouco....  
V – Boa...  
L – Podemos voltar?  
Z – Vamos logo  
S – Não acho que vai mudar muita coisa, porque eu continuo sem saber quem  
está mentindo ou simplesmente escondendo a verdade...  
X – Como eu tava dizendo, ela só quer me ferrar com essa historia  
M – Ahhh não vem com essa não.Era você que estava dizendo um monte sobre  
mim...Eu fui apenas uma vitima do seu jogo sujo...  
X – Jogo sujo? Olha só quem fala, sempre fazendo chantagem, e ainda se faz  
de vitima  
M – Você que traiu a namorada e os amigos...  
X – Volto a perguntar você tem alguma prova? Tudo que você diz é isso, mas  
dê pelo menos uma prova do que esta falando  
M – Você sabe que é verdade!  
X – Você sabe que não é!  
M – Diz pra mim então...nega vai mente de novo para os seus amigos que você  
não traiu eles.Eu vou ficar nisso até que diga a verdade!  
X – Viram só! Ela se recusa a falar, vai ficar insistindo nesse absurdo até  
que todos estejam muito cansados para continuar, só para dar mais tempo a  
ela!  
M – Olha o que você está dizendo, já sabe que eles não gostam muito de mim  
para fazerem todos ficarem contra mim!  
X – É você que esta fazendo isso, dizendo todas essas mentiras, a verdade,  
você diz, que verdade você esta querendo falar, eu pergunto  
M – Que você é falso  
Z – Martina, diga de uma vez, o que você quer que ele diga...  
M – A verdade!Eu quero que ele pare de mentir!Não é justo....  
S – Se acalme Martina...  
X – Ela não pode se acalmar, sabendo que está falando mentiras  
M – Eu não estou mentindo!!!  
V – Mas que saco Martina, fala duma vez essa porra que você quer tanto que  
ele diga!!!  
M – Eu quero apenas que ele diga que tudo que ele fez não foi por pressão  
minha!  
X – Como não? Foi exatamente isso que você fez  
M – Para, eu não posso continuar...até que você diga a verdade...Xellos  
conte então o que você diz que eu fiz...  
X – Muito bem... todo mundo aqui sabe que eu não queria que o plano fosse  
revelado, então ela ficava, primeiro ameaçando revelar meu plano e segundo  
acabar comigo e com a Filia  
M – Como eles sabiam do plano?Se você não contou....  
X – Pelo contrario, eu contei  
M – Então diga o que você contou?  
X – Não começa de enrolação, porque fica insistindo que houve algo entre  
nós??  
M – ...............................  
X – Qual o problema? Ficou sem argumentos, ou resolveu admitir a verdade!  
M - ....................................só não tenho o que dizer, sobre  
isso...Pra você ficar dizendo que é mais uma mentira minha  
X – Se você não falar vão começar a pensar que você não tinha nenhum motivo  
lógico pra fazer isso  
M – Claro que eu tinha!  
Z – Então diga  
S – Isso está ficando complicado...  
X – Fala...  
M – Você sabia que eu amava você!  
L – Mesmo?Putz.....  
A – Juro que não sabia...  
V – Eu ouvi isso direito???  
Z – Agora sim, eu não sei de nada...  
F - ?  
G – Cara, eu não ouvi isso...  
S – É...que coisa....  
X - ...... sabia!  
S – Agora sim tem muita coisa sendo explicada...  
V – Eu não esperava isso...  
M - ................  
Z – Agora estamos fazendo progresso  
L – Perai, tem uma coisa que eu ainda não consegui compreender....Xellos  
porque mesmo sabendo disso não usou isso contra ela?  
X – Eu não queria...  
L – Me desculpe por isso...E deixou todo mundo se ferrar...  
X - ???  
L – Lembra que você e a Filia brigaram pelo menos umas duas vezes?Foi tudo  
por causa disso certo??  
X – De certa forma...  
L – Outra coisa....Você beijou mesmo a Martina?  
X - ???  
L – Já vi que sim....  
S – Não creio...  
V – Sujeito safado...  
F – Sim ou Não?  
X – Não dá pra mentir né? Sim...  
L – CUMEQUIÉ?  
V – É muito esperto mesmo... que inveja...  
S – O QUEEEE???  
A – Não acredito...  
Z- .................  
F – Calma gente!.....ele ainda não disse o porque................  
X – Eu preciso mesmo né? Era desse jeito que ela me chantageava...  
M – Que????  
X – Era o preço do silencio...  
A – Você ia morrer?  
X – Talvez...  
L – Xellos isso foi mais um dos jeitos que ela te chantegeou?  
X – Ela nunca ameaçou a minha pessoa, só o que eu tinha com a Filia...  
L – Se ela gostava de você.....faz sentido eu acho.......  
Z – Acho que essa historia já chegou ao fim...  
S – Já podemos parar?  
V – Por mim...  
L – Eu não tenho mais nada a dizer...  
G – Hora de dormir, foi um dia bem longo... (se levanta)  
L – Eu to dando o fora.../ sai da cozinha  
S – Bem...Boa Noite a todos.../ sai  
G – Tchau... (sai)  
Z – Já to indo... (sai)  
A – Boa Noite.../ sai  
V - ... (sai)  
F – Ele não ia falar com você?  
X – Mas realmente estão todos cansados  
F – Bem eu já estou indo.../ sai  
X – Tudo bem com você?  
M – Pra que você quer saber?  
X – No caso de estar se perguntando, eu não estou zangado com você nem nada  
assim...  
M – Então pra que tudo isso?  
X – Era necessário... Não só por mim, mas por todos eles  
M – Não vai mudar muita coisa...  
X - ???  
M – O que eles tem a ver com isso?  
X – Todos queriam uma explicação, mas são mesmo um bando de intrometidos...  
M – Explicação uma ova, eles queriam um final feliz...  
X – É o que todos querem, não é?  
M – Pra vocês...  
X - ....................  
M – Olha aqui...você nunca se importou comigo, porque agora está aqui  
perdendo seu tempo?  
X – Eu não sei... talvez eu seja um idiota, mas não quero perder uma  
amizade...  
M – Olha não preciso de ninguém, pra ficar me dizendo coisas  
agradáveis...vai logo dormir...  
X – Mas claro que precisa... você é minha amiga... posso não ser a pessoa  
adequada para isso, mas é fácil ver que você está sofrendo...  
M – Obrigada por isso...Você sabe porque eu estou sofrendo...  
X – Sei... e isso não me alegra...  
M – Claro que não...  
X – Se possível, eu gostaria de te ajudar, mas não posso... só posso ficar  
aqui tentando ser legal...  
M – Tudo bem...não posso ter o que eu quero né?  
X – Não completamente... sem querer parecer rude  
M - ........deixa....eu já vou dormir, mas obrigada por ter ficado aqui...e  
sei lá....me desculpe.....  
X – Não precisa se desculpar... eu já esqueci... bem pra isso são os amigos  
né?  
M - ...É eu acho que sim.../ se levanta  
X – Boa noite, Martina  
M – Boa noite / sai  
X - ............... (se levanta e sai)  
(dia seguinte, cafe)  
G – Não existe nada melhor nesse mundo do que acordar e comer um bom café  
da manhã, muito obrigado Amélia!!  
A – He,he,he.....  
L – Ah Cala a boca não foi nem ela que fez a comida!  
G – Mas se não fosse por ela, a gente não tava aqui comendo  
L – É graças a Filia que estamos aqui!  
F – Já falando mal de mim ?/ entra na cozinha e se senta  
L – Eu?Que isso...  
V – Na verdade é graças ao panetone, por ter feito ela derrubar a casa...  
Z – Falando nisso, a casa vai estar pronta ainda hoje  
L – Disculpinha Amy  
A – Tudo bem...  
S – Finalmente...Ah Bom dia!  
V – Bom dia, hoje vamos finalmente voltar pra casa!!! Sem ofensas Amélia  
A – Tudo bem...Eu já ouvi um monte hoje...  
S – Ahhh gente e a Martina?  
Z – Não desceu até agora, e acho que vai ficar assim por algum tempo...  
L – Pois é...  
X – Bom dia pra vocês  
L – Ahhhh.....você não quer dizer bom dia Filia?  
X – Eu tava sendo educado, então Bom dia Filia, dormiu bem?  
S – Isso sim que é namorado...  
A – Putz...Tenho pena do coitado que ta com você...  
V - ..........................  
F – Tadinho dele Syl...  
X – E a idéia da festa Amélia? Morreu?  
A – Claro que não!!  
Z - ..........................  
S - .......  
F – Ahh Val se ta bem?  
V - ..... hein?? Eu to legal....  
L – To sabendo...  
G – Que crueldade Syl!!  
S – Não falei por mal!  
Z - .........................  
L – Imagina se tivesse...  
S – que??  
V – Esquece...  
S – Não disse para ofender...  
V – Deixa pra lá...  
S – Mais você ainda está bravo...  
V – Daqui a pouco passa...  
L – Já chega....que merda....  
G – Não diga isso logo de manhã...  
L – Oh me desculpe sr. Boas Maneiras...  
X - ??? Pelo visto tem gente que levantou do lado errado da cama hoje...  
L – Que foi você também?...  
X – Eeeeeeeeeeeuu???  
L – Já chega...gente chata...  
X - |||^.^|||  
F – Que humor...  
V – Deve ta naqueles dias...  
L – Repete!  
V – Eeeeeeeeeeeuu?? (imitando Xelloss)  
L – Repete se for homem!  
G – Uhhhhh!!  
V – To mentindo? Falo mesmo!!  
L – REPETE!  
Z – (arrasta a cadeira para longe)  
V – Ta naqueles dias!!!  
L – CUMEQUIÉ??????/ Começa a tacar tudo que pode em cima dele / Chama  
Imortal!  
V – (usa a cadeira como escudo) Ta ai minha prova!!!  
L – Aiiiiii que ódio, Syl eu mato o seu namorado!  
S - .....Er....  
V – Diga algo Syl!  
S – Errr.........Ai....  
X – Que maneira de começar o dia!!!  
Z – Amélia, da um jeito nessa turma de bagunceiros, antes que destruam a  
sua casa também...  
A – Lina por favor...para!  
L – Manda ele retirar o que disse!!!  
V – Não retiro, não!!!  
A – Retira....  
L – Eu deveria usar o dragão escravo nele....  
X – Val...  
S – Vai logo!  
V – Não retiro, não!!!  
L – Mais escuro que a madrugada...  
G – Retira logo Val  
V – Nem a pau!!!  
S – Anda!!!  
A – Aiiii a minha cozinha.../ desmaia  
Z – Cozinha??? Sua casa já era...  
F – Val anda logo!  
L – ...mais vermelho que o sangue...  
V - .............  
L – Está preso na corrente do tempo....  
G – Ameaça ele Syl!!!  
F – Vai logo Syl!  
Z – Estamos todos condenados....  
S – Se você deixar a Lina acabar com a casa da Amélia não olhe nunca, mas  
pra mim... e se sobrar alguma coisa de você eu te mato!  
L – Venha a mim para que com sua força e a minha...  
V - ..... Ta bom, eu retiro.....  
L - ............................ta..............  
Z – Você ia mesmo usar o Dragão Escravo?  
L – É claro!  
X – Acorda Amélia!!! Acorda que a casa ainda ta de pé!!  
L – Nossa foi muito bom ouvir e ver o Val dizer isso!!!  
V – Eu posso repetir...  
G – Faça isso e EU é que te mato!!  
A – Aii...ai....um ser roxo me chama...ahn?  
X – Roxo?? Meu cabelo... Já acordou?  
A – Ahh é só o Xellos...  
X – Primeiro e único, agora acorda, ou não vai sobrar nada pra você  
comer...  
L – Diz que o Zel ta morrendo...  
Z – Me deixa fora disso...  
X – O Zel, quer falar algo com você... ele diz que é muuuuuuito  
importante...  
A – SIM?  
Z – Eu vou te encher de porrada Xelloss...  
S – Isso não me parece muito importante....  
Z – Já começou denovo... (se levanta e sai)  
L – Atrás dele!Vai Amélia!  
V – Não fuja do seu amor, Zelgadiss!!!  
Z – (da sala) Vai se fude Val!!!  
S – Nossa....que horror...ainda tem a festa Amy!!  
F – Qualquer coisa a gente inventa alguma coisa...  
A – ....................Não obrigada....  
X – Lina... deixa um pouco do café dessa vez...  
L – Porque?  
X – Pra Martina...  
L – Ahhh é...  
F – Alguém vai chamar ela pro café....  
V – Eu acho que ela não vai vir...  
F – Por isso que temos que chama-la  
V – Se ela quer ficar sozinha, deixa, é só levar o café pra ela...  
F – Bom...eu levo  
V - ...........  
F – Que?  
V – Eu não disse nada  
F – Mais pensou em alguma coisa...o que foi?  
V – Ficar falando em pessoas tristes... deixa pra lá...  
F - ?  
V – Eu já to satisfeito, to saindo agora... (se levanta e sai)  
F – Tem alguma coisa errada?  
G – Que eu saiba não... Syl?  
S – Não...  
  
Continua...?x9  
ShX: Mas que beleza de capitulo, hein??  
YS: Tadinha da Marty...  
ShX: Bem, isso teria que acontecer uma hora...  
YS: Bem isso é verdade...  
ShX: Qual será o lance do Val? E Será que a festa da Amélia vai dar certo?  
YS: Será que a Cri Cri ainda vai aparecer?  
ShX: As respostas para essas e outras perguntas no próximo capitulo de  
Slayers Doom Universe...  
YS: ^^  
ShX: Agradecimentos especiais à Jonh Romero e sua impressa a ID Software,  
pela criação do jogo Doom, sem o qual esse fic não teria sido escrito, e a  
turma da Gerao-A pelos reviews... É isso ai, até a próxima. 


	9. Slayers Doom Universe

Slayers Doom Universe  
Episodio de Hoje: Quem disse que basta se arrepender para estar perdoado,  
não estava preocupado em ganha dinheiro!!!  
Nota dos autores: Nós autorizamos Slayers Doom Universe a ser uma historia  
que vai entrar em uma nova saga  
( Manhã...cozinha....comida....)  
V – Muito bem, é hoje, é hora de retomarmos o que é nosso... HORA DE VOLTAR  
PRA CASA !!!!  
L – Finalmente...  
Z – Quanta alegria, hein Lina  
L – Putz...Eu vou ter que arrumar a casa...  
Z – Agora, eu estou contente...(sorrisinho)  
A – Vão todos me deixar??  
V – Se alguém conseguir arrancar a Martina do quarto... como foi com ela  
ontem Lina?  
L – Ah....eu passei lá...ela não está bem, ficou dizendo "ahãn" pra tudo  
V - ... entendo...  
L – Como?  
V – hein?? Deixa pra lá...  
L – Não diz ai...eu ouvi direito?  
V - ...............sei lá...  
L – Você ta estranho desde ontem  
V – Eu to? Deve ser a ... o... alguma coisa ai...  
L – Quer me deixar louca?Você não diz coisa com coisa!  
V – Eu to bem, serio...  
Z – Deixa ele pra lá...  
L – Que seja...e os moveis já estão lá?  
Z – Já... foi incrivelmente rápido...  
L – Pelo menos..  
G – Quase tão rápido quanto o furacão que passou... Então nós vamos mesmo  
hoje?  
L – Bem....sim!  
G – Vo sentir falta dessa mordomia toda aqui...  
A – Obrigada por dizer como a minha amizade é importante  
G – Com certeza!  
A - ...Ahhh...vocês pretendem ir que horas?  
Z – Assim que todo mundo tiver pronto...  
A – Feliz em se livrar de mim Zel?  
Z – Não é bem assim...  
X – Que bonitinho...  
A – Esse é outro...  
Z – Vai se ferrar Xelloss...  
A – Vocês vão ir de manhã?...  
Z – Acho que sim... ninguém ta trazendo muita coisa mesmo...  
A – Me avisem, quando vocês forem, eu vou com você..  
Z - ... como quiser...  
A – Eu já volto.../ sai  
G – Será que ela se ofendeu?  
L – Ahh duvido...só que não parece ter muita coisa pra fazer aqui  
V – Então vamos pegar o pouco que sobrou, e voltar pra casa  
S – Ahhh....e a Marty?  
V – Acho que a Amelia, vai ter que agüentar ela por mais alguns dias...  
S – Coitada...Não to falando da Amy!  
X - ...................  
S – Ou....  
G – Ou??  
S – Não é nada, só acho que deveríamos mudar de assunto talvez...  
V – (se levanta e sai)  
L – Qual é a dele???  
G – Eu que sei...  
L – Ahhhhhhhh.....ele sempre fica assim quando a gente fala da Marty...  
X – Hummmm... Ai tem coisa!!!  
S – Parem com isso...  
X – Será que o Val e a Marty???  
S – PAREM!  
X – (sorriso)  
S – Que droga..../sai  
X – (sorriso)  
L – Eu acho que tem alguma coisa mesmo....  
X – (sorriso largo)  
L – Da pra parar de sorrir?  
X – (sorriso imenso)  
L - ........  
Z – Esquece esse bobo...  
F – Oi?!Ahhh que cara é essa Xellos?  
X – É minha cara de alegria ao te ver, já fez meu dia ficar bom!!! (sorriso  
bobo)  
F – Ahh obrigada...  
Z – É muito cara de pau mesmo...  
L – Ele quer alguma coisa.....  
X – (sorriso)  
L – Ele é estranho..  
G - ... muito...  
L – Vamos?Já ta todo mundo aqui...  
Z – (se levanta e sai)  
L – Vamos logo..../sai  
G – Indo (sai)  
X – Pessoalzinho apressado esse...  
F – E a Amy?  
X – Ficou chateada com alguma coisa que o Zel disse e deve ter voltado pro  
quarto  
F – Eu vou chamar ela  
X – Eu vou, você fica e come, senão vai ficar um esqueleto  
F – Está bem...obrigada...  
X – Sempre ao serviço... (faz uma reverencia e sai)  
  
V – Hora de dizer tchau pra vida mole...  
L – Ahhh Val?  
V – Que?  
L – Podemos conversar?  
V - ... Claro  
L – O que foi?  
V – Essa fala é minha  
L – Você saiu tão rápido da cozinha, o que foi?  
V – Nada... eu terminei de comer e sai, só isso  
L – Você não disse nada...  
V – Eu preciso avisar pra todo mundo quando termino de comer?  
L – Não é isso...você está estranho, só isso  
V – Eu não estou estranho, só não acordei direito...  
L – Quer falar sobre isso?  
V – Numa outra hora talvez...  
L – E ontem?você também estava estranho  
V - ... não tenho dormido muito bem, só isso...  
L – Bem...eu não falo nada...ahhh vamos?  
V - ???  
L – Vamos embora  
V – Vamos... e pensar que eu já estava ficando acostumado com essa vida...  
L – Só você?  
V – He he...  
  
Z – Então, já ta todo mundo aqui?... Ótimo então, vamos nessa  
A – Ahh vou ir com vocês até a porta...lembrei que preciso fazer uma coisa  
X – Ainda acho que ela ta chateada...  
L – Será?  
S – Ela não parece muito bem, mas acho que passa deve ser só o fato da  
gente estar aqui a algum tempo e estarmos indo embora agora  
V – Deixa isso pra lá e vamos nessa!  
L – Coitada da garota Val  
V – Eu não disse por mal  
L – Desculpe é que deu a impressão  
V – Sem problema!  
F – Ahh Amy!Venha passar lá!  
A – Claro Filia!  
X – A festa fica pra quando?  
A – Ainda vão fazer?  
X – Já ta desistindo? A idéia foi sua  
A – Er...De repente....  
G – Ahh Amélia, vamos dar a festa, lembra, pra comemorar a reconstrução da  
casa  
A – Ahh claro, é só dizerem o dia e eu apareço por lá  
X – A gente avisa  
A – Obrigada...  
V – Ok pessoal, vamos nessa  
L – Bye Amy!  
S – Obrigada!  
F – Se cuida!  
X – Tchauzinho  
G – A gente se vê na festa  
V – Até...  
Z - .....................  
A – Ahh Ok!Tchau...  
  
V – Mas isso é muito bom, isso aqui ta uma beleza!!  
L – Podemos evitar dizer isso na festa?Embora esteja ótimo!  
X – Essa festa vai ser ótima, vai ser a estréia da casa nova!!  
S – Ahhh...Zel?  
Z - .... sim?  
S – Porque não disse nada para a Amy?  
Z - .............. Não tinha nada pra falar...  
X – Isso não foi muito educado  
L – Ele ta certo, ela deve ter ficado chateada  
Z – Vocês vão me passar sermão agora??? Vê se pode...  
F – Ah não é bem assim...mas diz que ela não estava triste  
Z – E eu com isso?  
L – Essa ofendeu até a minha avó  
V – Sou só eu, ou tem mais alguém aqui querendo dar umas porradas nesse  
babaca??  
L – Não é só você...  
F – Eu não falo mais nada / vai pra um dos quartos  
Z – (Vai para um dos quartos)  
S – Que coisa...  
V – Esse ai vai dar trabalho, melhor não deixar ele vir na festa...  
L - E a Amy?  
V – É pelo bem dela, vai ser melhor do que agüentar esse resmungão mal-  
humorado...  
S – Com licença.../ sai  
X – To indo dar um cochilo (vai pra um dos quartos)  
L – É sério o 'bom' humor do Zel já ta me irritando  
V – Ele vai ter que... vai ter que... sei lá... JÁ TO FICANDO IRRITADO!!!  
L – Putz...Ele vai acabar brigado com todo mundo no final...  
G – Eu não duvido... mas acho que a festa vai melhorar os ânimos por aqui,  
talvez os dele também...  
L – Ahhh ta bem...  
V - ................  
L – Eu vou dormir é o melhor que eu faço.../sai  
V – (sai)  
G – (sai)  
  
(Mansão da Amelia, na sala)  
A – Eu fui muito chata?  
M – Não...  
A – Então pra que?Eu os via tão...tão felizes  
M – É a casa deles, né?  
A – Eu sei que é...sei que deveria estar feliz, mas é impossível!  
M – São seus amigos é normal  
A – Não são 'meus' amigos...são nossos amigos  
M – Se eu fosse ligar pra isso...A Filia veio falar comigo...e eu só fiquei  
pensando 'ela está com o cara que eu amo'...eu não consegui dizer duas  
frases sem parecer irritada  
A – É eu imagino...  
M – E essa festa?  
A – Ahhh sei lá...  
M – É 'ele' não é?  
A – Como??  
M – O Zel...  
A – Ficou louca?  
M – Eu sei que é..  
A – Porque ele não disse nada??  
M – Ahh deixa eu ver...digamos que eu não sei, eu não estava lá na hora...  
A – Ahh isso ajuda...  
M – Ahhh claro......Você vai ir lá quando?  
A – Só quando o telefone tocar...  
M – Vá dormir!  
A – há há...Engraçado ver você de bom humor  
M – Que coisa...Não sério vai lá  
A – Eu não...  
M – Porque?  
A – Ah grande...Eu chego e vão ficar me olhando e como sempre vamos ficar  
em silencio até que alguém diga alguma coisa...  
M – Eu sei como é...Você está mesmo chateada?  
A – Ah não que isso...  
M – Eu acredito...  
A – O que?  
M – Não é verdade  
A – Então vamos falar do que é verdade  
M – Quer mudar o seu humor?  
A – Ahhhhhh....não......  
M – Tudo bem....  
A – No começo eu sei lá...tentei animar todo mundo  
M – E?  
A – Você apareceu e criou confusões...  
M – Ahh é né?Que coisa.....  
A – Agora eles estão lá...se divertindo e nós?Ninguém nem liga...  
M – Amelia eles foram embora a algumas horas...  
A – Nem pra ligar?  
M – Bem....é com eles né?  
  
X – E então? A festa fica pra quando?  
L – Bora hoje...  
V – Mas a gente não tem as coisas básicas...  
L – A gente pede pra Amy trazer  
V - ............ é falo....  
L – O que tem? Amigos são pra que?  
X – Amy?? A festa é hoje, mas se quiser vir vai ter que trazer toda a  
comida e bebida que tiver na sua casa!!! Que isso Lina, que coisa feia,  
isso não é amizade, é extorsão!!!  
L – Me da o telefone e eu falo com ela  
X – Mas que coisa (joga o telefone)  
S – E ai??  
V – A Lina pediu o verniz do Xelloss emprestado pra passar na cara de pau  
dela!!!!  
S – Ahhhhh claro....  
V – Ela vai pedir pra Amélia trazer as coisas básicas pra festa...  
S – Só isso?Ahh vamos fazer a comida então  
V – Eu vou dar uma volta...  
S – Eu disse alguma coisa errada?  
X – É coisa dele, deixa pra lá...  
S – Eu vou fazer alguma coisa, me ajuda?  
X – Claro, melhor do que deixar tudo na mão da Amélia...  
S – Ela não ia trazer só as coisas básicas?  
X – Quem ta falando é a Lina, pode esperar até os elefantes!!!  
S – O que tem pedir?São só detalhes, né?  
X – Você também Syl, que vergonha...  
S – O que?Vocês não querem as bolas, toalhas...Não é isso que vão pedir??  
X – Você está entendendo o que está falando???  
S – Sim....Você disse que a Lina vai pedir coisas básicas enquanto nós  
fazemos toda a comida pra hoje...  
X – Não, a gente faz um pouco da comida, a Amélia, vai trazer TODO o  
resto...  
S – Coisas básicas pra vocês são a comida??  
X - Já viu festa sem comida??  
S - ...Não....  
X – Então... Alias é capaz do Val ter ido comprar alguma coisa...  
S – Ele está MUITO estranho, tem alguma coisa a ver comigo?  
X – Não acho que seja isso...  
S – Xellos por favor...Ele chega e sai e não diz nada  
X – Se eu soubesse de algo... Acho que é você que deve falar com ele sobre  
isso  
S – Sei lá...Faz pelo menos uns três dias que ele nem fala comigo,  
direito..  
X – Mais um motivo pra falar com ele... não é preciso muito, é só chegar  
nele durante a festa e perguntar... que pode haver nisso?  
S – Acho que nada...obrigada vou perguntar  
X – É sempre um prazer ajudar os outros! (sorriso)  
  
G – Então, quando a Amélia chega?  
L – Daqui a pouco  
G – Hora de farra!!!  
L – Ela disse que vai mandar tudo primeiro, e depois ela vem  
G – Isso explica por que tem um caminhão parado ai na frente  
L – Sempre tão boa Amélia  
G – (ajuda a descarregar o caminhão)  
L – Ei peraí eu te ajudo / ajuda  
X – Nossa... a Amélia exagerou...  
S – Alguém disse a ela que a festa é só para nós  
X – Deve ser o bastante pra encher aquele poço sem fundo que a Lina chama  
de estomago...  
S – É eu acho que sim  
X – Eu vou arrancar o Zel da fortaleza...  
S – Tudo bem...  
  
X – Ei Zel, tira essa bunda daí e vem pra baixo  
Z – Se ferra Xelloss...  
X – Bora, se não eu derrubo a porta  
Z – Que saco (abre a porta) quie?  
X – É pra se divertir, desce logo  
Z – E se eu não quiser  
X – Você se entende com a Lina...  
Z - ................(acompanha Xelloss)  
Continua...?x10  
ShX: É isso ai  
YS: O melhor ainda vai vir  
ShX: Qual deve ser a cor dos quartos da nova casa?  
YS: Sei lá........  
ShX: Eu dei uma passada nela, e vou dizer é bem grande  
YS: Miesmo?  
ShX: Sim... bem pra comportar todo aquele povo...  
YS: Verdade...  
ShX: Não percam o próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom em Tokyo 


	10. Slayers Doom em Tokyo

Slayers Doom em Tokyo  
Episodio de Hoje: Se tem uma parede do lado da minha cama, como vou  
levantar do lado errado???  
Nota dos autores: Nós autorizamos Slayers Doom em Tokyo a ser uma historia  
sobre bebidas alcoólicas...  
  
A – Olá para todos!!!  
X – Bem vinda a residência dos sem teto!!!  
A – O que seria de mim sem o seu humor....  
X – Iria ficar bem... Zel  
M – Que coisa....  
X – Você ta ai?? Nem te vi... vamos entrando, já ta tudo arrumado, só  
esperando vocês  
A – Que coisa boa  
M – Sempre tão...educados...  
X – Elas chegaram  
L – Olá Amy...oi Marty  
X – Cadê o resto? Ei Syl, o Val ainda não chegou?  
S – Se chegou eu ainda não o vi...ahh olá para vocês  
X – Mas onde ele pode ter se metido...  
F – Olá Amélia!Olá Martina  
A – Oi!!  
M – Oi...  
G – Que mal-humor é esse Martina? Caiu da cama?  
M – Eu?Eu estou ótima!  
G – Assim esta bem melhor... Ola Amy  
A – Oi!!  
X – Agora que todo mundo já se falou, vamos pra dentro  
A – A festa só começa quando alguém diz atacar  
G – ATACAR!!!!!  
A – Ok, não esperava ouvir isso agora....  
X – Porque?  
A – Achei que...ah esquece vamos começar  
Z – Ahh já voltaram, pensei que tivessem gostado da entrada e iam fazer a  
festa por lá mesmo...  
A – Você de bom humor?Vai chuver....  
Z – E tomara que a enchente traga logo o folgado do Val que sai já faz um  
bom tempo e ainda não voltou...  
M – Que coisa estranha ele não disse para onde ia?  
X – Não, saiu de repente e não falou nada  
L – Não precisamos dele!  
G – Podemos continuar sem ele, um a menos pra comer!!!  
L – Essa é boa!  
M – Vocês tem comida para dois anos...  
X – Mas vai acabar em até duas horas  
F – Claro temos a Lina e o Gourry na festa...eles cuidam da comida, mas não  
ajudam na limpeza....  
X – Típico deles  
M – Vocês tiveram a idéia da festa, mas não parecem muito animados...  
X – A idéia foi da Amy, e depois Zelgadiss é contagioso  
F – Espera todo mundo encher a cara...  
X – Com o que?  
L – Ahh desculpe eu esqueci de dizer crianças não podem beber!  
X – As únicas crianças aqui são você e a Amélia!  
A – Eu o kct  
M – Meu deus essa já veio mal...  
S – Vocês não vão beber?vão??  
X – É só alguém começar, que daqui a pouco, já ta todo mundo caindo no  
chão!  
M – Eu não vou beber...vou rir da cara de vocês de manhã quando alguém  
levantar dizendo 'que dor de cabeça'  
V – Dor de cabeça... é coisa pra gente fraca que nem você...  
M – Ahhh o engraçadinho chegou...fraca o caralho...  
X – Mas o engraçadinho aqui sou eu!!  
G – Mas que cheiro de bebida é esse??  
A – Nossa já andaram enchendo a cara antes da festa começar?  
G – É coisa do Val, ele acabou de chegar  
S – Eu não acredito...  
V – É isso ai... eu sou foda...  
S – Você está bem?  
V – Se eu to bem?? Pfffffffff EU TO OTIMO!!!!!  
M – Xiii....esse bebeu demais...  
X – E ainda trouxe mais  
F – Que coisa....  
V – É hora da festa... VAMBORA PORRA!!!!!  
L – Putz...quantas se bebeu?  
V – Só umas... bem pouquinhas... umazinhas sabe???  
L – Esquece ele bebeu demais...  
A – Já vi gente pior...  
Z – Me passa uma dessas Val  
V – Se quer?? Vai agüentar???  
Z – Anda logo  
V – Então vai (joga uma garrafa)  
Z – Só assim pra passar a festa...  
A – Grande, você fala como se a festa fosse um saco!  
Z - .................... (abre a garrafa)  
A – Eu desisto...  
Z – Ótimo (começa a beber)  
X – Isso ta ficando legal (sorriso)  
F – Que horror  
A – Ah é assim?  
Z - .... É  
A – Você se acha muito esperto não é?  
Z – Eu não me acho... eu sou!!!  
V – Mas que coisa...  
A – Se toca...ninguém gosta do seu 'bom' humor  
Z – E eu com isso??  
A – Você é muito chato, irritante e acha que pode dar uma boa lição em tudo  
Z – Se você sabe... (bebe de novo)  
A – Viu só? É impossível falar com você por mais de cinco minutos  
Z – É isso ai  
X – (sorriso)  
F – Isso não é uma situação boa  
X – Por isso que é boa  
M – Isso sim não é bom...  
G – Que coisa chata  
L – Chata é a porra...é briga!  
G - ......... (continua a comer)  
A – Como alguém pode ser desse jeito?  
X – Tomando uns tragos, misturado a uma dose de bom humor ao estilo  
Zelgadiss... e agora o toque final... uma discussão daquelas...  
F – Xellos...por favor....fique na sua, ok?  
X - ...................  
M – Ofendeu ele agora tadinho...  
V – Eu quero ver PORRADA!!!!!  
S – Val....  
M – Ok, não precisa me olhar desse jeito  
F – Hmm  
X – Ahhh... podemos ficar assistindo a briga daqueles dois de novo?  
F – Pra que??  
X – Sei lá, já que ta acontecendo, e é melhor não perder pra depois... e  
agora eu queria estar morto...  
M – Ahhhh que coisa linda...............  
V – Parte pra agressão física!!!  
S – Val....  
V – Sangue!!!  
S – Sai de perto de mim!  
V – Vai chover sangue!!!  
S – Você quer que eu vá embora??  
V – Cabeças irão rolar!!!  
S – Ok você pode falar tudo isso...eu não vou embora  
V – É isso ai... não vai não??  
S – CUMEQUIÉ?????????  
V – Eu adoro você (abraça Syl)  
L – Yh ta mal....  
G – Esse já ta afetado...  
M - ................  
A – Eu não acredito que eu estou perdendo meu tempo falando aqui com você  
Z – Sirva-se...  
A – É dificil saber se esse é você ou se esse é você bêbado!  
Z – Estou bêbado como um dinossauro!!!!  
F – Eu ouvi direito?  
X – Outro afetado...  
M – Melhor ficar na sua......  
G – O que tem nessas garrafas? Álcool puro??  
L – Nem me fale...eu quero uma!!  
V – To (joga uma garrafa)  
L – Vamos ver agora / abre  
G – Da licença...  
L – Ahn?  
G – Amélia, deixa os bebuns pra lá...  
A – Claro Gourry, essa 'conversa' já me irritou...  
V – Ae Gourry, não esquece de trocar as fraldas da criança!!!  
A – PQP, CARALHO.....VAI A MERDA VAL!!!!  
V – Eu sou foda!!!  
S – Meu deus, coitada a idéia da festa foi dela....  
V – Aqui só tem caranguejo....  
S - ???  
V – Ta todo mundo andando de lado... ae Lina, como ta o seu mundo???  
S – Se ta bem???  
V – Já disse eu to bem (cai no chão) perae, o chão subiu na minha bunda...  
S - ????????????????????????????????????Putz....ahh Val melhor  
você..ah...ir dormir?!  
V – Dormir?? A festa só começou... Toma uma também Syl  
S – Ficou louco?Como eu poderia?Eu não...  
V – Você não quer???(cara de choro)  
S – Meu deus o que é isso?Não eu NÃO quero  
V – Magoei...  
S – Val é sério melhor você ir dormir...  
V – Me responde Lina, que saco  
L – Ahhhhhhh.........  
V – Deve ta burra, isso aqui é meio forte, afeta quem não agüenta....  
L – Vai...pro caralho...  
V – Já ta afetada...  
S – Ahhh...você não quer alguma coisa?  
V – Quero ir até o bar, mas num ta dando, o chão não quer me ajudar!!!!  
S – PQP!Quer se sentar??  
V – Lá... ali.. a cadeira ta fugindo pega ela Syl!!!  
S - ..Ahhh....claro / pega a cadeira/ senta logo!!  
V – Agora eu to bem...(senta) perae (levanta) fiquei com fome, já volto...  
S – Não...fica ai eu pego pra você....  
V – Ta bom, mas cuidado que o chão hoje ta traiçoeiro...  
S – Er....claro, ahh........deixa....../sai  
X – Ta tudo bem com você?  
V – Eu to ótimo... Só que o chão ta de sacanagem comigo...  
X – Certo...  
M – Ei!Xellos vamos dançar, please??!!  
X – Tudo bem, vamos nessa...  
M – É isso....  
X – Que foi?  
M – Vamos logo!/ puxa ele  
X – eeeeeeeeeeii... Que pressa  
M – Se não a música acaba  
F – É claro que é por isso...  
L – Calma...  
F – O que?Eu não estou ligando...  
V – Mesmo? Você não liga deles estarem lá dançando?  
F – Não....  
V – Nem deles estarem dançando uma dança lenta?  
F -...Não...  
L – Estão tão pertinho...tão...o que pode acontecer??  
V – Sei lá... o que pode acontecer???  
F – Ahhh....eles podem...dançar....eu juro....que não ligo.......  
V – Mesmo??  
L – Olha BEM pra eles...ah música está ótima, a cena está linda, os dois  
estão super próximos, quem sabe num rola um beijinho?  
V – E vai, e vai e vai...  
F – Ahhh....XELLOS!!!!  
X – Ahhhnn... Foi mal Martina, eu preciso... se entende né?  
M – Ahãn....claro (pensamento)....vaca do caralho....  
X – Que foi Fiii  
F - ....................  
V – Que foi Xelloss? Já terminou seu momento com a Marina??  
X – Cala boca Val, eu se já ta de pé?  
V – Essa cerveja é especial, deixa a pessoa afetada rápido, mas algumas  
vezes falha  
L – Ahhh a Filia só estava...com ciúmes....  
X – Estava com ciúmes Fi-chan???  
F – Ahn?  
X – Se quiser eu levo você para uma dança (estende a mão)  
F – Claro / segue com ele  
V – É incrível como ele faz isso...  
L – Ué porque?  
V – Ce não faz idéia de como eu invejo esses dois...  
L – Eles se dão bem...você e a Syl também...  
V – É mas... o Xelloss e a Filia se parecem... já eu e a Syl...  
L – Você viu quantos problemas eles tiveram?Isso prova que eles não são tão  
iguais assim....  
V – Não do modo que eu vejo, olha só, eles já tiveram cada briga... e ainda  
estão juntos...  
L – Ah a Filia e o Xellos estão juntos, é além de tudo apesar das brigas  
eles faziam de tudo pra se falar de novo, evitavam brigar...  
V – Imagina se não evitassem...  
L – Você me parece com ciúmes isso sim...  
V – De certa forma...  
L – Vai me dizer que você e a Syl não são mais ou menos assim??  
V – É... mas eu fico pensando... será que se a gente brigasse do jeito que  
eles brigam... ainda assim voltaríamos... não sei... e não me entenda mal,  
eu gosto dela pra caramba, é só essa impressão...  
L – Não claro....mas não acho que vocês tem motivos para brigar  
V – Bem... isso é... acho que sim...  
L – Viu só?  
V – Tem razão  
L – Bem e agora....?cara eu não acredito que o Zel e a Amy brigaram de  
novo....  
V – No caso deles... acho que é como dizem que gostam um do outro...  
L – Só espero que eles voltem a se falar...  
V – Eles voltam, sempre voltam... Falando em voltar...  
X – Se sentindo melhor Filia?  
F – Claro, bem melhor  
X – Fico contente  
F – (pensamento) fico feliz em te ver longe dela.....  
X – Eu vou pegar algo pra gente comer... você quer?  
F – Quero...agora que você falou...  
X – Já volto...  
V – Lina se prepara...  
L – Ahãn??  
V – Meu mundo ta rodando... daqui a pouco vai ser o seu...  
L – Eu to com vontade de vomitar....  
V – Aqui não... pô o chão ta rodando...  
L – Fala não...  
V – Ei Syl, me tira daqui...  
S – Claro porque não eu fiz isso a festa toda mesmo...  
V – Pó, a Lina vai vomitar, e o chão ta me dando rasteira...  
S – Ah é a festa mais divertida de toda a minha vida eu juro que NUNCA vou  
esquecer essa festa  
F – Calma Syl....  
S – Calma?Eu vou pro meu canto...  
V – Perae...(cai no chão)  
F – Val isso não ajuda...que lindo ele está se rastejando por você Syl!!  
V – Te cata Filia...  
S – Grrrr / sai  
V – O Syl, perae...  
F – Viu?Num deixou eu cuidar da situação...  
V – Mas que bando de gente chata...  
L – Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh eu num to bem........  
V – Socorro... me ajuda Filia... por favor me tira daqui...  
F – Só dessa vez / puxa ele  
V – Valeu, muito obrigado, arigatou, thanks...  
F – Claro...  
X – Eu acho que a Filia é alérgica a esse, então melhor pegar do outro...  
M – Oieee!!!  
X – Oiiii, er... foi mal agora pouco... sabe como é os ataques de ciúme da  
Filia...  
M – É eu sei......Ahh podemos conversar??  
X – Claro... sobre?  
M – Não sei mais eu quero conversar  
X – Claro, sempre se pode puxar assunto.......... esta gostando da festa?  
M – Até meia hora atrás...sim eu estava  
X – Por que?  
M – Ahhh....deixa eu ver....ahh eu estava dançando  
X – Isso foi a meia hora atrás? Nossa...  
M – Não mais idaí  
X - ??? Então... como....................... como está se dando com o  
pessoal?  
M – Não sei num falo com quase ninguém....falei hoje com a Amy, com o  
Gourry...e com você.......só!há há  
X – Precisa voltar a falar mais, você estava sempre com a Lina, enquanto a  
casa não estava pronta...  
M - ........É.........  
X - ................. e com o resto... não acredito que ainda não tenha  
falado com eles...  
M – Eu não tenho o que falar com eles....  
X – Isso costuma ser um problema...  
M – É simples eu não preciso deles, não vou depender deles estarem de bom  
humor ou não eu tenho a Amy que fala bastante comigo e tenho você, pronto!  
X – Er... obrigado, mas acho que já vi esse discurso de independência  
antes...  
M – Mesmo?  
X – Parece coisa do Zel...  
M – Cruzes....  
X – He he, Você não gosta mesmo deles?  
M – Não é que eu não goste, mas eu nunca tive o que falar com eles...  
X – Deve ser chato...  
M – A minha vida já é uma merda desde você sabe muito bem onde...  
X - .............. De novo você parece o Zelgadiss!!  
M – Credo.....  
X – Ha há... hoje você parece de mais bom humor, apesar de estar falando  
essas coisas  
M – Não ligo...eu não vou ficar em um quarto sozinha...devo tocar a minha  
vida...talvez?  
X – Agora sim! Esse é o espírito, bola pra frente Martina, a vida ainda  
continua  
M – A vida continua uma merda.......  
X – Que isso, pensamento positivo que tudo pode melhorar!!(sorriso)  
M – Não....não pode.Sabe o que é pior?  
X - O que?  
M – Eu vejo que você está feliz  
X – Er... bem... he he... me pegou desprevenido agora...  
M – Vejo você sorrir...ai eu penso que lindo ele está feliz porque está com  
a Filia....  
X – Er....  
M – Eu não estou sorrindo....que merda....  
X – Calma... também não é assim, ela não é prefeita... você tem muitas  
qualidades que ela não tem e... nossa se ela descobre que falei isso, ela  
me mata  
M –Ahh...claro.....  
X – Não serio... "Quem procura, acha" não é... sei que você vai achar  
alguém melhor do que eu  
M – Sempre vai ser você...o que eu posso fazer...eu não posso dizer é você  
está certo porque é mentira...  
X – Er... obrigado, eu acho...  
M – Ahh vamos que cara é essa??Não precisa ficar desse jeito o problema é  
meu  
X – Eu fico incomodado de pensar que o problema sou eu...  
M –Então fica comigo / sorri  
X – He he, bem... também não é bem assim, quero dizer, se você tivesse me  
pedido isso, algum tempo atrás, talvez eu teria aceitado, mas agora...  
M – O QUE?Ai não acredito que eu tinha uma chance........Tudo bem, eu vou  
ficar bem...  
X – He he... espero que sim... você é muito legal e eu não quero te ver  
triste  
M – Você é tão gentil..../ sorriso forçado  
X – Não fica assim... viu só, você já parece melhor, enfim... eu iria dizer  
para lutar pelos seus ideais, mas não quero fazer disso um mal entendido...  
você me entende? Ih caramba eu preciso ir, foi bom conversar com você  
Marty, tchau (sai correndo)  
M – Claro...que eu entendo...há há / continua sorrindo/ ai..ai...  
V – Nunca vai rolar!!!  
M - ...O que?Como?..não é isso...Por que não?  
V – Você demorou demais para agir, ele mesmo disse... Agora você esta na  
"zona da amizade"!!!  
M – Isso não existe...  
V – Fala serio Martina, você lidera a "zona da amizade", junto com a  
Amélia!! E agora... já era!!  
M – Cala boca porque eu vou conseguir só preciso de um 'tempinho'  
V – Seu tempo acabou antes mesmo de começar... Agora ele esta na "Era  
Filia"!!!  
M – Essa era não vai durar muito...mesmo?...  
V – Eu falo serio, mas se você quer continuar tentando...  
M – Ahh Val eu sei lá...Se você não estivesse com a Syl...ai que coisa todo  
mundo tem alguém menos eu....  
V – É O QUEEEE??????  
M – Você não ficaria comigo...só ficar...  
V – ???  
M – Você não ficaria comigo?Só na festa se não tivesse com a Syl...nada  
sério...  
V – Bem... sei lá... talvez... acho que... sim?  
M – Porque não fica comigo então??  
V – Bem... ahh que mal pode haver nisso? Só por hoje né? Tudo bem  
M – Ahhh você é esperto..../ o beija  
Z – Mas que dor de...  
M – ( sussurro) Viu não tem nada de mais...  
A (de longe) – Ahy meu deus...  
V – Bem... agora vou ter que calar a testemunha... ahh Martina, você beijou  
mesmo o Xelloss?  
M – Ahn?Quando?  
V – Durante sua pequena confusão com ele... por que, se beijou eu não tenho  
a menor idéia como ele não trocou a Filia por você (beija ela)  
Z - ............... (sai)  
M – Ah obrigada... / sorri  
V – É serio  
X – Desculpa o atraso Filia, é serio me desculpa, eu me distrai e bem...  
F – Ahãn...tudo bem, o que diabos você estava fazendo Xellos??  
X – Eu?? Nada de mais só conversando com... Que cara é essa Zel??  
Z - .......Nada....... só vi algo que me tirou completamente a vontade de  
comer...  
L – Ahhhhhhhhhhh....Viu a Amy beijando alguém?????  
Z – Nem me fala nisso por favor...  
L – Ah ele gosta mesmo dela...que lindo!!!  
Z – Não é bem isso que eu quis dizer... por favor Lina, não toca mais no  
assunto...  
L – Me diz que eu paro....  
Z – Se eu fizer isso vou acabar pondo o café e o almoço pra fora...  
L – Namoral diz aí  
Z – Tchau pra vocês (sai)  
L – Que deu nele?  
F – Falava com quem??Xellos...  
X – Falando com o Val... por que?  
F – Nada pensei que fosse falar a Martina...  
X – Mas que ciumeira...  
F – Não é ciúme...só que vocês estavam tão...juntos?  
X – Mas que coisa feia... vai desconfiar de mim?? Eu não ia te trair nem  
que... nem que... pensa em alguma coisa bem absurda  
F – Não estava pensando nisso...mas agora estou...  
X – Que mania Filia, por que eu faria isso?  
F – Ah foi mal...  
X – Que isso... eu que abusei...  
F – Da Martina???  
X – Mais hein?? Eu tava falando da sua paciência, quando demorei pra  
voltar...  
F – Ah desculpa...virou uma mania...  
X – Tudo bem... Mas mudando de assunto, você até hoje, não me  
respondeu!!!(sorriso)  
F – Desculpe, responder o que?  
X - ............. Isso poderia ter feito meu coração parar de bater... Como  
pode se esquecer disso???  
F – Desculpe não sei do que está falando...nem sei o que eu estou fazendo  
aqui...Xellos o que eu faço aqui?  
X – Hein???  
L – Ahh viu bem feito...disse que não ia...  
X – HEIN???  
F – Mas eu não estou...estou?  
L – HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ  
X – Você não andou bebendo, andou??  
L – Ahh foi só um pouquinho se tava demorando....faz mal não...quer?  
X – Bem... acho que um pouquinho não vai me afetar...  
S – Ei!Zel!  
G – Chega mais!!  
Z - ... que foi...  
S – Que cara é essa?  
Z – Cara de alguém que não esta passando muito bem...  
S – O que foi?  
G – Quer tomar alguma coisa?  
Z – Não é bem isso... é só algo desagradável, mas com sorte passa...  
S – Ahh você viu o Val?  
Z - ...... num me fala esse nome.....  
S – Ah pelo jeito você viu ele...cadê ele?  
Z – Eu posso dizer, mas acredite você não vai querer saber...  
S – Estou ficando preocupada me diz  
Z – (pensando) será que a casa agüenta outra? (fala) eu não vou dizer pra  
ficar tranqüila, mas não vou dizer pra se acalmar...  
S – Pare de me enrolar e diz  
Z – Ele não esta em perigo, agora, se você quer saber...  
S – Me diz por favor  
Z – (pensamento) Isso mane continua acobertando os dois, assim você se diz  
cúmplice!!! (fala) Que se dane, ele ta na mesa...  
S – Ah...obrigada / sai  
Z – Só espero que não sobre pra mim...  
G – Que houve cara?  
Z – Daqui a pouco, talvez, você venha a saber, caso escute algum grito...  
G - ???  
X – Ei Zel, posso falar um instante com você?  
Z – Fala...  
  
S – Ahh oi pra vocês!  
V – Ahhh... oi Syl...  
M - ...Oi....  
V – O que foi?  
S – Ahh...sei lá...eu não estava te encontrando e eu estava...procurando?  
V – Bem, já me achou, agora?  
S – Sei lá....  
V – Vamos nessa  
S – Bem agora que eu te achei...bem eu to voltando eu vou ficar conversando  
com o Gourry e com o Zel, ok?  
V – Tudo bem  
S – Tchau.../sai  
V – Mas que diabos...  
M – Que deu nela??  
V – Eu gostaria de saber...  
M – Ela sempre foi assim?  
V – Não costuma...  
M – Acho que como ela disse só estava te procurando...  
V – Sim??  
M – Ahhh sei lá...eu não sou ela...  
V - ....................  
M – Que eu posso fazer?!  
V – Não muito eu acho...  
M – Eh...tem razão.....  
V – Então deixa ela pra lá...  
M – Se bebeu mesmo, hein?melhor assim...  
V – Safada  
M – Euuuuu????  
V – Podes crer  
M – Ha ha...  
V – To achando que não foi só eu que andei bebendo aqui  
M – Ah eu to bem obrigada...  
  
Z – Por que eu deveria???  
X – Você ta devendo, ainda mais depois do barraco que vocês dois fizeram  
logo cedo...  
Z – Ainda não acho motivo suficiente...  
X – Anda logo Zel, não se esqueça que foi ela que nos deu um lugar decente  
pra dormir, na ultima semana  
Z – Você fala com se isso fosse muito...  
X – E não é, mas será que ninguém aqui vai me dar uma mão com esse  
teimoso...  
F – Eu não falo, mas nada eu tentei e recebi pedradas....  
X - ???  
F – Eu falei com ele e não gostei da maneira que ele me respondeu....  
Z – Mas será que vocês não podem largar do meu pé...  
X – Nem vem, que essa não te salva mais e... diz alguma coisa Filia  
F – Ah....Ela já disse que ficaria com você no jogo da verdade, porque não  
da uma chance a menina?  
X – Não era bem isso que eu queria, mas teve um bom efeito...  
Z – Mas ÉOQUEEEEE?????  
F – Ah Zel...vai só falar com ela e pronto...  
Z - ........  
X – Escuta ela, a gente não ta te forçando a nada, é só que...  
F – Não custa nada dar o braço a torcer...e além disso vocês dois não  
estavam tentando se dar bem?  
Z – É... mais ou menos isso...  
X – Então, vai lá e diga algo à ela, diga alguma coisa... diga que sente  
muito...  
F – É isso não vai te matar...  
X – Eu digo, vai lá e puxa um papo com ela  
Z - ...não abusa...  
F – É só uma conversa....  
Z – Bem... mas que remédio... que seja... (sai)  
X – Se conseguimos convencer o Zel, a se desculpar com a Amélia, se  
quisermos, podemos dominar o mundo!!!  
F – Você ainda está sobre efeito da bebida?  
X – Foi só uma piada  
Z – Não acredito que me convenceram a fazer isso...  
L – Aeeeee Zell.......  
Z – Nem começa Lina...  
L – Que, eu ainda não disse nada....  
Z – Meu assunto é com a Amélia...  
L – uhhhhhhhh que bom...ae que encher a cara depois?  
Z - ???  
L – Toma uma ae!  
Z – Não obrigado...  
L – Essa sim é boa.....gostei...  
Z – Cai fora (empurra Lina)  
L – Aiii que maudade  
Z – Se manda pô  
L – Yahaaa.../ sai  
Z – Ela encheu a cara ou o que... Bem... Amélia...  
A – Hmmm?  
Z – Eu queria pedir desculpas, pelo que aconteceu mais cedo, não era o que  
eu queria dizer, eu tava meio descontrolado e acabei falando um monte...  
A – Tudo que as pessoas me dizem eu levo a sério  
Z – Bem... tente não levar a serio dessa vez... Eu não queria dizer aquelas  
coisas...  
A – Eu até poderia fazer isso se fosse uma outra pessoa que tivesse me  
dito, mas foi você...eu sinto muito mais é impossível  
Z – Por que?  
A – Er....bem....você é o meu melhor amigo  
Z - ... eu não sabia...  
A – Agora sabe porque eu fiquei tão chateada...  
Z – Entendo... mas o que eu posso fazer para... você me perdoar?  
A – Acho que não a nada que você possa fazer...  
Z – Bem então...  
A – Ah lembrei de algo...pode sorrir?  
Z – Hein??  
A – É eu nunca vi você sorrir...  
Z – Er... não tenho o habito... nem motivação...  
A – Não tem motivação? Não queria que eu perdoasse você...isso não é  
motivo?  
Z – Ahhh não acho isso muito certo...  
A – Estou pedindo demais?  
Z – Não é bem isso, é só que... eu não sei direito, que sorriso você  
quer...  
A – Hmm....  
Z - ???  
A – Que tal algo do tipo quando você diz 'obrigado'  
Z – Bem... eu posso tentar... (fecha os olhos)  
A – Por favor  
Z – Será que você pode me perdoar (sorriso)  
A – Obrigada por fazer isso / sorri  
Z – Até que você tem um sorriso bonito...  
A – Er...../ vermelha  
Z – Ahhh... por acaso eu disse o que eu acho que disse em voz alta?  
A – Ahãn....  
Z – Droga... bem já foi agora...  
A – Porque ia me dizer isso?  
Z – Mas eu não ia dizer...  
A – Mas disse...porque não ia falar?  
Z – Acho que era para ficar só comigo, esse pensamento...  
A – Oh me desculpe  
Z – Tudo bem, acho que não faz mal você ficar sabendo...  
A – Eu pensava que você era uma pessoa fria...  
Z – Mas não sou... só um pouco mal-humorado  
A – Eu pensava assim até aquele dia...  
Z – Que dia?  
A – No dia do filme  
Z – Ah sim...  
A – Me desculpe  
Z – Por?  
A – Por ter te julgado errado...  
Z – Desculpas aceitas... mas você já não é a primeira pessoa que pensa  
assim...  
A – Mesmo?Quem?  
Z – Muita gente... o pessoal mesmo...  
A – Não vamos ficar pra baixo...posso te encher só um pouquinho?  
Z - ... Tudo bem  
A – Você aceitou, não vá reclamar...  
Z - ... Tudo bem.... pode falar  
A – Vamos dançar?  
Z – Ahhh... então não tem jeito deu fugir, certo?  
A – Certo!  
Z – Então vamos lá (estende a mão)  
A – É só uma...  
Z – Eu disse que não queria dançar?  
A – Agora vamos dançar mais de uma!!  
Z - ...Claro  
X – Que bunitinhu!!!  
F – Ele só ia 'conversar' com ela, sei....  
X – Ainda não quer dominar o mundo?  
F – Ainda com isso?ah eu vou me sentar  
X – Mesmo? Logo agora que ia te chamar pra dançar...  
F – Ok já estou bem, vamos?  
X – Nossa... Vamos  
Continua...x11  
ShX: Mas que festa  
YS: Putz...nem me fale...  
ShX: Aproveitei pra dar uma de penetra e roubar uns docinhos!!  
YS: '....Que coisa...  
ShX: É serio, eu vi a cena do Val e da Marty de perto, falando nisso, que  
coisa feia  
YS: Tadinha da Syl...  
ShX: Dela??? Coitado do Val, vai parar no hospital...  
YS: Eu num queria um namorado que nem esse...galinha....  
ShX: He he... Enfim, não percam o próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom GXP  
YS: Ahh espera um pouco...queria sim...é o Val...claro que eu quero  
ShX: ...............  
YS: Há há há há  
ShX: Você consegue sentir o cosmo? 


	11. Slayers Doom GXP

Slayers Doom GXP  
Episodio de Hoje: Que cor o Zel ficaria, se ficasse envergonhado???  
Nota dos autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom GXP a ser uma historia com  
muito bom humor... e muita dor de cabeça!!!  
(Casa nova... o dia seguinte)  
V – (se arrasta pra cozinha)  
G – Bom dia...  
V – depois...  
G – É a ressaca?  
V – pior que é...(se senta)  
F – Ai que dor de cabeça...  
G – Mais uma...  
V – você também?  
F – Eu só bebi um pouquinho...  
V – que coisa, logo você... aproveitou a noite hein??  
F – Como?...ai...minha cabeça...  
V – faça como eu, não faça movimentos desnecessários...  
F – Vou lembrar...  
G – Mas vocês dois tão uns cacos de gente...  
F – Que culpa eu tenho?ahh não me diga 'toda' por favor...  
G – Toda... você fez isso por que quis  
F – Ei!aiii.....não te deixaram esperando por comida, e não era você que  
estava perto de dois bêbados...  
G - ... Eu já acabei, podem se divertir e curtir suas dores de cabeça  
juntos...(sai)  
F – Se eu comer alguma coisa eu juro que vou passar mal.....  
V – to contigo...  
Z – Ué, já de pé...  
F – Como foi com a Amy?  
Z - ... Não preciso responder essa pergunta...  
V – uuhhh, isso quer dizer que ele gostou muito da noite passada  
F – Alguém aproveitou....  
Z – Se ferra Val, e o que você quis dizer com isso Filia?  
F – Que você e a Amy estão juntos...  
Z - ... Eu só não grito, por causa da dor de cabeça que eu sei que vocês  
estão, mas só por isso...  
V – ahhh calaboca e vai ligar pra ela, vai  
F - ....Não grite...aiii...eu vou me deitar de novo / sai  
V – pelo visto você andou mandando ver com a Amelia, certo? E ai até onde  
vocês foram??  
Z – Eu mandei ver??? E você e a Martina??  
V - .... primeiro não grite, segundo não fale sobre isso, foi coisa de uma  
noite, já morreu...  
Z – Claro...  
(Mansão da Amelia, sala de estar)  
M – Meu deus eu quero morrer....  
A – Ahãn...o que foi dessa vez?  
M – Que cara é essa?...ai...  
A – Você bebeu?  
M – Não muito....  
A – Quando??  
M – Ahh...depois de falar com o Xellos...  
A – Você não me parece muito preocupada  
M – Claro que não...só espero que ele não coloque o meu nome....ou a Syl  
vai querer me matar....  
A – Por causa 'daquilo' ?  
M – Como?...ai...ai...  
A – Ahh me desculpe...eu VI...  
M – Ohhhhhhhhh  
(Casa Nova, sala de estar)  
Z - ...e tinha duas melancias, ai eu, Ah bom dia Syl  
S – Bom dia....  
G – Essa cara é bebida ou sono?  
S – Sono. Eu não sou nenhuma bêbada  
Z – Ao menos alguém que pensa como nós...  
G – Nós não que você também bebeu... Alias como é que você não esta como o  
resto?  
Z – Eu também tive meus dias de adolescente...  
G – Serio??  
Z – Nem começa, que eu não conto... só digo que não me orgulho muito  
deles...  
G – Certo...  
S – Isso quer dizer que você sentava com os seus amigos e conversava  
normalmente?  
Z – É, alem de mais algumas coisinhas...  
S – Oh...que legal, conta ai  
Z – Já disse que não conto...  
S – Está bem, é direito seu  
V – direito o caramba, esse cara era maior mané naqueles dias!!!  
S – Conte você então...  
Z – Se contar alguma coisa eu vou gritar tanto que vou explodir o que  
sobrou do seu cérebro  
V – não... isso não... tudo menos gritaria...  
Z – Então calaboca  
G – Estraga prazeres...  
Z – Como a Syl disse, é meu direito  
V – mas que era divertido era...  
Z – Ôoooo... alias, lembra daquela vez que... Epa nessa eu não caio  
V – porcaria...  
Z – Assim é bem melhor...  
V – pois é né, vocês vão ficar sem saber que esse cara, no dia da  
formatura, resolveu...  
Z – CALABOCA  
V – ta bom, ta bom, mas não grita...(põe as mãos na cabeça)  
S – Ah você conta essa história depois, porque eu sinto que eu preciso  
ouvir isso parece engraçado...  
L – Aiii...alguém tem alguma coisa pra dor de cabeça?Eu já tomei tanta  
coisa...  
Z – Se quiser eu dou uns socos que de repente melhora  
L – Você ta muito engraçadinho...foi bom com a Amy, hein??  
V – só uma palhinha, você chegou a conhecer uma tal de Nahga?  
S - ....Não...que eu lembre não  
Z – Se que morre???  
V – depois eu conto...  
L – Estamos falando da mesma pessoa???Nahga?  
V – a serpente branca  
L – Nossa....ela era a minha melhor amiga!!!aiii...aii...  
V – lembra de como ela era terrível...  
L – Tudo que eu sei é por causa dela...  
V – pois é, mas o que pouca gente sabia é que o Zel aqui era ainda pior...  
L - ...Ai já chega...alguém tem algum remédio?  
G – Eu acho que tem alguma coisa no banheiro...  
L – Ahh eu vou voltar a dormir... / sai  
S – Ahhh Val, a Lina disse alguma coisa sobre não ter dormido bem na casa  
da Amy...  
V – não que eu me lembre...  
S – Ah sim, você estava meio pra baixo  
V – eu???  
S – Sim, ah se foi alguma coisa que eu disse...não falava de você ou melhor  
não estava comparando você com o Xellos  
V - ??? eu ainda to meio mal Syl, não to lembrando muito bem... mas não  
acho que fiquei chateado com você lá...  
S – Você basicamente me ignorou durante três dias...  
V – aquilo?? Não foi bem isso, quer dizer...  
Z – (sai)  
S – Acho que tinha alguma coisa a ver com pessoas tristes...Martina???  
V – não me fala esse nome...  
S – Ahh então tem alguma coisa...  
V – podemos discutir isso outra hora?? Acho que vou voltar pra cama...  
S – Estamos apenas conversando, mas tem alguma coisa que você não quer  
falar e eu quero saber o que é  
V – é só a dor de cabeça... depois a gente fala sobre isso... (sai)  
S – Ahh viu, mas uma vez sai e eu fico que nem uma idiota...pode esperar  
V - ??? (para)  
S – Não terminamos de conversar...  
(telefone toca)  
G – (atende) Alo?? Amélia...  
V – por favor Syl, agora não...  
G – Quer falar com a Syl... um momento... Syl pra você, é a Amy  
S – Fique ai...alo?ahh tudo bem...claro, pode  
falar...ahãn...ahãn....ahãn....COMO???O que você disse?????...não ta tudo  
bem, obrigada...tchau....(desliga)...Então era isso?  
V – o que?  
S – Por isso você queria ir logo para o quarto...  
V – que foi??  
S – Você estava com a Martina na festa?????????????????  
V –com a Martina... o que foi mesmo???  
S – Ahh que bonitinho nem lembra....A Amélia viu vocês dois!  
V – nós dois... Ah... merda...  
S – Eu não acredito nisso....ficou mesmo com ela?  
V – dá pra a gente resolver isso depois? To com uma dor de cabeça que ta  
começando a me incomodar...  
S – Claro que não!  
V – faz favor Syl, desse jeito minha cabeça explode...  
S – É assim?Nós estamos com um problema e você vai fugir?  
V – eu não estou fugindo... é só essa dor chata...  
S – Está fugindo sim......Nunca ligou pra mim, não é?  
V – mas daonde saiu isso? É claro que eu ligo pra você  
S – Porque não me disse que ficou com a Martina??  
V – eu não me lembrava... depois não foi nada serio...  
S – Imagina se fosse....Quem sabe eu não ia encontrar vocês dois lá em  
cima...  
V – daonde você ta tirando essas coisas...  
S – Você estava com ela na festa...não me diga que foi naquela hora que eu  
apareci?  
V – naquela hora??? não  
S – Me fez de idiota esse tempo todo?  
V – que tempo todo... eu não to te entendendo  
S – O tempo em que nós estávamos juntos...  
V – é o que??? A gente só estava se beijando.. grandes coisa...  
S – Ahh grandes coisa....quem sabe não seria algo...eu não quero nem  
pensar, ainda tive que saber pela Amélia por telefone...  
V – Você já ta exagerando...  
S – Se beijar pra você é pouco...  
V – como??  
S – Vai me dizer que foi só...diversão?  
V – não é bem por ai...  
S – E nós?  
V – nós? A não ser por essa discussão ta ótima  
S – Claro!!!Você ficou com a Martina e está tudo bem!E se fosse comigo?  
V – mas eu já disse, não foi nada serio, ela tece uma conversa com o  
Xelloss e eu fiquei com pena dela só isso...  
S – Isso não está ajudando...Agora eu sei porque você me ignorou durante  
uns três dias....  
V - ?? isso não tem nada a ver  
S – Porque ficou com outra pessoa?  
V – eu já disse, eu fiquei com ela, porque me deu pena, só isso...  
S – Não queria descer o nível mais....galinha....  
V – é o que??  
S – É isso que você é...  
V – você ta exagerando  
S – Você beija qualquer uma por pena???  
V – não é por ai  
S – Você ficou comigo, por pena?  
V – claro que não, eu gosto de você, de verdade  
S – Eu ia dizer pra você me esquecer, mas já fez isso né?  
V – para com isso, essa conversa não ta indo a lugar algum  
S – Ta sim...eu cheguei a uma conclusão eu não vou continuar com alguém que  
fez o que você fez  
V – para com isso  
S – É sério  
V – para  
S – Val eu não estou brincando, foi demais pra mim  
V – você ta exagerando, não foi nada demais  
S – Toda vez que você diz isso eu me sinto pior....agora é tarde demais...  
V – para com essa palhaçada, o que foi que a Amélia andou enfiando na sua  
cabeça???  
S – Pare de culpar ela...ela só me disse o que viu...a verdade...  
V – tremenda xereta, isso sim  
S – Amiga isso sim, ela não queria que você ficasse me fazendo de  
idiota...o Zel...ele também sabia??  
V – se ele sabia, como eu vou saber??  
S – Tava muito ocupado né?  
V – Para de falar essas coisas  
S – Não se preocupe, já acabou mesmo...  
V – que historia é essa???  
S – Para de me enrolar...acabou preciso ser mais clara?  
V – Você vai terminar, só por causa disso???  
S – Só por causa disso???Você beija outra garota e eu?Tenho cara de  
idiota??  
V – para com isso, foi tudo uma bobagem, uma besteira, não teve significado  
S – Pra você pode até não ter tido, mas pra mim...  
V – você ta se incomodando com coisa a toa  
S – Pra mim não é!  
V – mas aquilo não foi nada, nada  
S – Como eu disse acabou / sai  
V – ooo Sylphiel, volta aqui (vai atrás)  
G - ...................  
S – Não tenho nada pra falar com você Valgaav / se tranca no quarto  
V – o Syl, para com isso, para com essa bobagem (bate na porta)  
S – Não!  
X – Oi pra todo mun... mas que caras são essas?  
L – De alguém que bebeu muito?  
Z – E essa pessoa seria você?  
F -........  
G – As coisas tão meio assim...  
X - ???  
L -...Como é que você só levantou agora?  
X – Bem isso... vocês vão ficar sem saber!  
L – Ahh que se dane....  
V - ................  
F – Nossa o que houve?  
X – Mas que cara de bunda de alce atropelado é essa Val???  
V - ......... vai te cata...  
X – Eu só perguntei  
F – Você não parece muito bem, diga o que foi?  
V – Você quer saber o que foi?? Quer saber??? PERGUNTA PRAQUELA DESOCUPADA  
DA AMELIA!!!!!! (sai batendo o pé)  
X - ..... Isso foi perturbador...  
F – Perai Val!(sai atrás dele)  
X – E eu continuo sem entender nada...  
G – O Val e a Syl brigaram, foi coisa grande...  
L – Ok eu vou ligar pra Amy, enquanto isso vai falando...pensei que os dois  
estavam bem...  
Z – Mas vocês vão ficar se divertindo a custa dos dois??? (sai da casa)  
L – Eu me divertindo a custa dos outros...só queria saber o que  
aconteceu...ai cara irritante...  
G – Bem, parece que o Val andou beijando a Martina durante a festa, e a  
Amélia viu tudo e ligou hoje cedo e contou tudo  
L – Putz...isso não deve ter sido muito agradável...  
X – Imagino...  
G – Tudo que eu sei é que a Syl, não parece disposta a voltar com ele...  
X - ... Perae, eu entendi isso bem???  
L – Num foi só um beijo?Pra que esquentar a cabeça....cruzes...  
G – A Syl odiou isso... e resolveu terminar com o Val...  
L – Bom vendo desse jeito....  
X – Claro, isso explica muuuuuita coisa...  
G – Alguma coisa que queira contar pra gente?  
L – Explica o que?  
X – Não houve nada, só uma duvida pessoal  
L – Mas você disse que explicava muita coisa, que muito é esse?  
X – Sore wa himitsu desu!!!  
L – Ok, vai a merda...  
G - ..................  
X – Xelloss Metallium nunca abre mão de seus segredos!!!  
L - ......Num disse nada.......  
X – Bem, eu vou tomar meu café agora.. (vai pra cozinha)  
G – Mas que maneira de começar o dia né?  
L – Já temos briga....que coisa chata....  
F – Ei!Val perai!  
V – Que foi?? Vai querer me passar sermão também???  
F – Não faria isso  
V – Então que foi?  
F – Você está chateado...posso fazer alguma coisa?  
V – Não... só se pudesse voltar no tempo...  
F – Eu posso tentar conversar com a Syl...  
V – Esquece... Você ainda não sabe de tudo...  
F – Seja lá o que aconteceu eu quero te ajudar, mas me diga primeiro o que  
aconteceu...  
V – Então ta... durante a festa eu beijei a Martina e a Amélia viu, ela  
contou pra Syl e ela quis acabar com tudo  
F – Caraca....você teve intenção de fazer isso?  
V – Hein? Não, eu tava com pena da garota só isso...  
F – Pena?Por causa de que?  
V – Uma conversa que ela teve com o Xelloss  
F – O que?...ok o problema ainda é com você não vou me irritar agora...eu  
acho que consigo te entender Val  
V – Serio??? Achei que iria ficar nervosa e dar razão pra Syl  
F – Val eu te entendo, mas também entendo a Syl...  
V - ... Claro, eu imaginei que seria isso  
F – Vamos...não fica assim...  
V – Como não... ela acabou de dizer que não quer mais nada comigo  
F – Porque não tenta falar com ela?  
V – Eu já tentei, mas ela só me ignora  
F – Posso tentar ajudar?  
V – Eu ficaria agradecido... mas faria mesmo isso?  
F – Val você é meu amigo, claro que faria  
V – Muito obrigado  
F – Posso chamar ela, e você vai falar com ela  
V – Não acho que vai dar certo, eu não sei o que falar  
F – Vamos tentar?  
V – É que eu não sei o que dizer...  
F – Eu tenho certeza que você sabe  
V - ..................  
F – Você consegue...vamos?  
V – Tudo bem... pior não pode ficar...  
F – Eu entro no quarto e você entra atrás de mim, assim que eu disser que  
tem alguém querendo falar com você, ok?  
V – Tudo bem... não tenho nada a perder  
F – Ahh Syl? / bate na porta  
S – Qui é?  
F – Deixa eu falar com você, abre a porta...  
S – Ok, entra...que foi?  
F – Você não parece muito bem...  
S – Não, não estou...pela sua cara você já sabe o que aconteceu...  
F – É...ahh tem alguém querendo falar com você....  
V – (entra) ahhh... Syl, eu queria falar com você...  
S – Acho que eu não tenho o que falar com você...  
V – Pelo menos me deixa tentar  
S – Ah e o que você vai dizer?Que eu estava certa, e você não...e agora  
reconheceu isso?  
V – É isso... não... quero dizer... tente entender... a Filia me entendeu  
S – Você entendeu ele?  
F – Er...bem...tente me entender....  
S – Me diga, o que você faria se fosse com você...  
F – Er....eu....ficaria muito chateada com ele, mas você sabe as minhas  
brigas não duram muito eu logo voltaria...  
S – Esse é o problema, você é assim eu não...E você acha isso pouco  
Valgaav?  
V – Hein?? Na... é... não é isso... não, não esta certo...  
S – Nada do que você fizer....vai mudar, já aconteceu não?  
V – Eu sei disso... mas eu não consigo desistir de você Syl, simplesmente  
não consigo  
S – Você fez isso naquela festa!!Porque não faz de novo??  
V – Eu não fiz isso, ta certo, eu fiz bobagem, mas não desisti de você...  
não consegui  
S – Já chega, eu não acredito que eu ouvi isso...  
V – Eu não posso desistir de você Syl, não posso, porque eu te amo, te amo  
pra caramba, gosto muito de você...  
S - .......Vai embora...eu quero que saia vocês dois do meu quarto...  
V – Eu não vou, não até fizer você entender o que estou dizendo  
S – Eu não quero entender, eu não vou entender...saia!  
V – Não. Não enquanto não fizer você entender  
S – Pare de perder seu tempo, o que você quer que eu entenda?Eu já sei que  
ficou com a Martina naquela droga de festa, eu vou ouvir o que de você?  
V – Eu quero que você entenda, que estou arrependido do que fiz, se pudesse  
voltar no tempo eu não o faria, mas não posso, é só que... eu gosto muito  
de você e não quero te perder desse jeito  
S – Você me trocou isso sim!Eu apenas quero que saia eu estou morrendo de  
dor de cabeça, por favor saia do meu quarto!!  
V – Eu saio... mas... eu só queria que soubesse disso...  
S - ................  
F - ........../ Sai  
V – (sai)  
F – Acho que deu certo  
V - ... Você acha?  
F – Claro que sim, fez efeito...embora se tivesse me dito isso já teria o  
perdoado  
V – Serio??? Bem, a entendida de brigas aqui é você... sem querer ofender  
F – Tudo bem...é assim que é ver uma briga?  
V – Se for minha e da Syl... eu acho... a sua e do Xelloss naquele dia, na  
cozinha, foi OUTRA coisa...  
F – Essas brigas até que são parecidas...  
V – PARECIDAS??? Você não se viu naquele dia... me encheu de medo...  
garanto que até o Xelloss deve ter se borrado todo...  
F – Não falava disso...tem a vaca da Martina no meio.....  
V – Bem, isso é verdade...  
F – Ficou mesmo com pena dela??  
V – Fiquei...  
F – E não teve pena de mim...  
V – Como eu poderia ter pena da pessoa que poderia fazer o teto desabar na  
minha cabeça?? Brincadeira  
F – Já está melhor??  
V – Não muito...  
F – Ok, não vamos falar disso...  
V – Mas me diz ai... o que você e o Xelloss andaram fazendo naquele dia,  
antes do julgamento final???  
F – COMO??Nada...  
X – Nada?? Anda me conta... o clima esquentou não foi??  
F – Cala a boca!Eu tinha acabado de brigar com ele!  
V – Anda fala... se não eu não vou receber a grana que a Lina me deve, eu  
sei que ela me deve, nada me conta... pelo menos vocês se beijaram, né?  
F – Fizeram uma aposta???  
V – Ue. Você não ficou sabendo??  
F – Não....que raio de aposta é essa?  
V – Eu contra a Lina, digamos que nós apostamos se vocês iam ou não se  
reconciliar antes do julgamento, bem é uma maneira educada de por as  
coisas...  
F – E qual é a maneira não educada?  
V – Acredite-me, você não vai quere saber...  
F – Melhor não saber, e porque você diz que a Lina te deve?  
V – Por que eu tenho CERTEZA que aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês dois  
naquela hora, eu tenho certeza, anda me conta, sim ou não??  
F - ............Ta aconteceu.....num enche...  
V – (sai correndo) AE LINAAA VOCÊ PERDEU A APOSTA, PERDEU A APOSTA,  
PERDEU...  
L – Ta muito bem pra alguém que acabou de terminar um namoro...  
V – Me passa a grana!!  
L – Ta mais preocupado com a grana?Quem te garante??  
V – A própria Filia!!!  
L – Não creio...  
V – Diz ai Filia, não aconteceu?? Repete o que você me disse  
F – Eu disse pra você não me encher...  
L – VIU!  
X – De novo com essa historia?  
V – Xelloss!! Xelloss meu amigo, me conta, o que aconteceu na tarde antes  
do julgamento!!!  
L – Fala logo!  
X – Bem a verdade... Vocês querem a verdade??  
L – É!Da pra ser?  
X – A verdade?? Sore wa...  
V – O CARALHO!!!!!! FALA DUMA VEZ SENÃO EU VOU QUEBRAR SUA CARA E FAZER UM  
COLAR COM SEUS DENTES!!!!!  
L – É isso mesmo, eu ajudo!!  
X – Nossa... mas que coisa... então a verdade...  
V – Fala!!!  
L – PQP!  
X – Bem, nós...  
V – Sim!!  
L – Ahãn....  
X – Bem, nos beijamos, ai a coisa esquentou, ai pulamos na cama eee...  
teria sido divertido!!!!  
V – (de boca aberta)  
L – Repete que eu não ouvi....  
F – O caramba!!Não começa a inventar!Não venha com absurdos ou suas  
fantasias!!!!!!!!!!Não começa a falar merda pra eles!!!!  
X – Mas teria sido tããããoooo... não acha Fi-chan???  
F – COMO?Ficou louco?????????????????????????  
X – Ahhh mas bem que você gosta, como na ultima noite...  
V – (de boca ainda mais aberta)  
L - ...Isso parece coisa do Val....  
F – Está passando dos limites!!!Ta ficando louco?Bebeu demais?Perdeu a  
noção do perigo?  
X – Enfim... vocês queriam a sua resposta, ai esta, sim, nós nos beijamos  
antes do "julgamento" mas você sabe com Fi-chan é tímida pra falar sobre  
esses assuntos, sabe coisas pessoais!!!(sorriso)  
V - .... É valeu...  
L – É isso ai....  
F – Eu?Tímida???Só não é da conta de ninguém  
X – Não é não??? Então prova!! Vem cá e prova!!! Agora, e na frente de todo  
mundo!!!  
L – Uhhh legal....  
V – (de boca muito aberta)  
F – Num é pra tanto....  
X – Ahhh, que bonitinho, ela ta envergonhada!!  
L – Que barato....  
V – (chocado)  
F – Não to com vergonha coisa nenhuma! / o beija  
L – Ihhh caraca...isso é divertido!!  
V –(cai a mandíbula!)  
Z – Cheguei... e já to saindo...  
V – Pêrae pô!!  
L – Qual é o problema do Zel?Como o Xellos faz isso?Que louco....  
X – (depois do beijo) Isso... você só vai descobrir... quando crescer mais  
um pouco!!  
L – Obrigada papai, quando isso acontecer me avise!  
X – Claro, minha criancinha!!!!  
L – HÁ HÁ HÁ....  
Z – Escandalosa...  
L – O caralho...  
V – Voltando ao assunto... Lina, minha grana, PASSA ELA!!!!  
L – Ahh não...não valeu...o Xellos enrolou muito!!  
V – Mas ele falou, anda sem desculpa, passa!  
L – Toma... / tira o dinheiro do bolso  
S – Alguém tem alguma coisa...ah deixa pra lá....  
V – Quem é a queridinha do papai?? Você sabe que é!! É você a queridinha do  
papai!!! (falando com a nota)  
F – Olha o que aconteceu com ele depois que você terminou com ele! / aponta  
para o Val  
X – Liga não, Fi... ele sempre foi assim, meio estranho...  
S – Eu só vim pedir um remédio para dor de cabeça....  
V - ... e não vai sair!!! Não vai não!! (ainda falando com a nota)  
S – Ai coisa irritante!!Deixa eu vejo se outra pessoa tem...  
Z – Já olhou no armário do segundo andar?  
L – Eu acabei com aquela caixa....  
V - ... e nunca mais vai passar vergonha né???(falando com a nota)  
S – Deve ser só pra me irritar num é possível que ódio!!!!  
  
Continua...?x12  
ShX: Mas que atrocidade...  
YS: Adorei!!  
ShX: Esse é o espírito da fic!!  
YS: Imagino a cara do Val...quando ele estava de boca aberta...  
ShX: Imagino a cara... de pau do Xelloss...  
YS: Isso é normal, não?  
ShX: Se tratando dele... enfim surpresas aguardam o próximo capitulo de  
Slayers Doom o filme!!! 


	12. Slayers Doom o filme

Slayers Doom o filme  
Episodio de Hoje: Ta faltando idéia pra por nesses títulos imbecis...  
Nota dos autores: Nós autorizamos Slayers Doom o filme, a ser uma historia  
com muitos beijos...  
  
(Casa Nova, ainda naquele dia)  
V – Vou dar uma saída  
S – Aleluia...  
V – Que?  
S – Ainda bem que está saindo!  
V - .............. (sai)  
X – Que crueldade  
S – Crueldade foi o que ele fez!  
X – Eu só comentei  
S – Eu também...  
F – Vamos parar com isso, por favor...  
X – Eu não fiz nada  
F – Não era bem isso...  
X – Então...?  
F – Ah vamos Syl, esquece isso  
X – Daqui a pouco é hora do almoço  
S – Idaí?  
X – Eu só comentei  
S - ..Todos tiram o dia pra me encher?  
X – Eu não estou fazendo isso de propósito  
S – Não é o que parece  
X – Calma, muita calma nessas horas  
S – Não podem me ajudar, então tchau! /sai  
X – Definitivamente, hoje foi um péssimo dia pra muita gente sair da cama  
hoje  
F – Onde o Val foi?  
X – Eu que sei... ele não disse nada  
L – Ele não estava com uma cara muito boa...  
X – Eu imagino...  
F – Ele já pediu desculpas, já foi falar com ela, então porque ela não pode  
perdoa-lo?  
X – Bem... não é como se ela estivesse errada  
F – Ele já pediu desculpas!Não é justo...  
X – Ela precisa de tempo por as idéias no lugar primeiro... É só esperar  
que as coisas devem melhorar daqui a um tempo...  
L – Daqui a pouco, ela vai querer explodir essa casa...  
X – Outra vez não  
L – Oba vamos ficar na casa da Amy!  
X – De novo não!  
F – Não tenho boas lembranças dela...  
X – Como assim?  
F – Ela criou tanta confusão....  
X – A Amelia??  
F – Quando eu disse dela...era 'dela'  
X – 'dela'... ahh sim.. entendi...  
L – Mesmo?Não parece...  
X – Eu não sou o Gourry!  
L – É verdade...puxa não tinha reparado...  
X – Sem graça... bem eu vou dar uma volta  
F – Vai aonde?Com quem?Pra que?  
X – Nossa... que desconfiança toda é essa Fi-chan??  
L – Que diabos foi isso?  
F – Ahhh nada...  
X – Bem, caso queriam saber, vou ver se cato aqueles dois manés, e trago  
eles aqui antes da hora do almoço  
F – Ahh ta...  
L – Ninguém merece...  
X – Ela só esta preocupada Lina, tchau (sai)  
L – Coitado...é mesmo o Gourry....Mais sério o que foi aquilo?  
F – Nada....  
L – Diga...sério pra que tudo aquilo?  
F – Quando ele diz que vai sair...eu tenho a impressão que ele diz vou me  
encontrar com a Martina...  
L – Mesmo?  
F – Não  
(Em algum boteco por ai...)  
Z – Me traz uma cerveja...  
V – E ai Zel, o que se faz por aqui?  
Z – Só dando um tempo... obrigado  
V – Alias vê uma pra mim também... dando um tempo de que?Ou de quem?  
Z – Só do pessoal lá de casa... toda essa bagunça...  
V – Sei...Escuta, você tem algum conselho pra me dar?  
Z – Sobre você e a Syl? Nenhum... Você arrumou a bagunça agora se vira...  
V – Imaginei que... obrigado... você tivesse algum, afinal naqueles  
tempos...  
Z – Não começa Val, você sabe que eu não gosto de ficar falando sobre isso  
V – A que que a? Não tem nada de mais relembrar os velhos tempos... era  
cada uma...  
Z – Falando nisso você tem alguma idéia do que aconteceu com aquela turma?  
V – Nem faço idéia... Pra mim devem estar todos mortos a essa altura...  
Z – Sei...  
V – Só brincando, é bem capaz deles terem levado a coisa um pouco mais a  
serio  
Z – Ainda mais depois do ultimo ano...  
V - ................  
Z - ................  
V – Mas não precisamos falar sobre isso  
Z – Certo  
  
(Mansão da Amélia)  
A – Podíamos ir lá...  
M – Eu não quero...  
A – Você não quer encontra o Val e a Syl...  
M – Também...  
A – Ah vamos...é rápido  
M – Pra que?  
A – Eu quero pegar um livro com a Filia  
M –Vai você..  
A – Não quero, vamos...qual o problema?  
M – Ahhh deixa eu ver...Val, Syl e Filia...  
A – Cruzes...ah esquece isso vamos?  
M – Não...não tenho o que fazer lá...  
A – O Xellos vai estar lá...  
M – Hmm...não...  
A – Ele pode estar sozinho  
M –Ahhhh....não............  
A – Vocês podem conversar não me disse que é a única coisa que te distrai  
M – Ah Amélia, ele vai estar com aquela...com ela...não vai dar certo...  
A – Tente...ah só hoje!!  
M – Ok, vamos...  
(Na rua)  
V - ...E teve aquela vez em que a gente bombardeou todo mundo com ovos...  
hahhaha  
Z – Hehehe... como eu vou me esquecer disso, eu fiquei cheirando mal por  
uma semana  
V – Eu também... (abre a porta de casa) Chegamos... bom não que tenha  
alguém aqui para nos receber  
Z – Já devem estar almoçando, vamos pra cozinha  
V – Sim... já estão almoçando  
X – Viu só, eu disse que eles iriam vir quando estivessem com fome!!!!  
V – E vocês iam comer sem a gente?  
L – Claro...fica menos gente em cima da comida...  
G – Pois é... e isso é um saco!  
Z – Claro Gourry... Claro...  
F – Ainda tem comida...sorte a de vocês...  
X – Esses dois trogloditas aqui (olha pra Lina e Gourry) não iam deixar  
nada pra vocês...  
Z – Vou me lembrar disso quando eu for rico e poderoso...  
L – HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ....  
S – Já perdi a fome...  
F – Espera ai  
S – Me avisa quando a Amy, chegar.../sai  
F - ...Ok...  
V – Ah não, pêrae, aquela pentelha vai vir aqui???  
F – Sim...fiquei de dar a ela uma coisa...  
V – E por que você não vai até a casa dela e entrega?  
F – Porque a Syl, pediu para ela vir aqui  
V – Ah claro, isso ta me cheirando sabe a que?? A uma conspiração!!! Um  
complô!!!Isso sim  
Z – Também não é pra tanto...  
V – E você fica fora disso!!  
Z - ...................  
F – Calma, não é assim...ela só veio pegar o livro e a Syl queria falar com  
ela.....só espero que 'ela' não venha junto....  
V – Falar com ela... Falar com ela... Vai encher a cabeça da Syl, com toda  
aquela bosta de justiça e coisa e tal até deixar a coitada aleijada e surda  
de tanto ouvir merda!!!!  
F - ...Ok, agora você me assustou..  
L – Val da um tempo!Não é assim...ou pode ser, a Syl sabe o que está  
fazendo..  
V – Sabe qual é o problema de vocês??? Vocês não ligam a mínima pros  
outros... (sai)  
F – Já volto.../sai  
L – ótimo...cara chato...isso me irrita  
Z – Pensei que eu te irritasse  
L - .....Também, porque ele pensa que tudo tem de ser do jeito dele?....  
X - Ele só ta nervoso, só isso, é só deixar esfriar  
L – Todos tem sempre alguma coisa dizer quando tem que defender os  
outros...é isso que me irrita!/sai  
X - ..... Eu não esperava isso... (sai)  
Z – Você vai ficar?  
G – Não, eu já terminei de almoçar mesmo... (sai)  
Z – Claro...  
F – Val você sabe que isso não é verdade...Sou sua amiga eu te apoio em  
tudo...  
V – Eu sei disso, é só essa Amélia, essa garota é insuportável...  
F – Ficou com tanta raiva dela?  
V – Raiva??? Se eu fiquei com raiva, você pergunta??? Minha vontade é de  
torcer o pescoço dela até... CARA EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ISSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
F – Desculpe, me desculpe...ok?  
V – Esquece... a culpa não é sua...  
F – O que você pretende fazer?  
V – Sei lá... acho que vou dar uma saída... se não eu sou capaz de fuder  
ainda mais a situação...  
F – Talvez seja melhor você ficar, vai que acontece alguma coisa boa  
V – Seu ficar, a única coisa boa vai ser o enterro da pirralha...  
F – Tente mostrar que não está com raiva dela...quem sabe isso ajude em  
alguma coisa...  
V – Sei lá...  
F – Você não tem nada a perder...  
V – É né... foi isso que eu disse da ultima vez...  
F – Como?  
V – Antes da segunda briga com a Syl... e olha que eu já me achava no fundo  
do poço...  
F – Ei!Lembra que aquela briga, vai resolver muita coisa, lembra do que eu  
disse?  
V – Falou agora Srta. Barraco!!!  
F – Cumequié?Eu não faço barraco...  
V – Hehehehe... isso é o que você acha, suas brigas com o Xelloss, bem...  
eu ainda tenho a fita!!  
F – E você acha que aquilo foi barraco?Não foi....  
V – Então eu não quero nem ver...  
A – Ahhh Lina!!!  
L – Quanto tempo...Olá Martina!  
M – Oi  
A – Como vão todos?  
L – Se ta brincando não?  
G – Oi vocês duas, vamos entrando  
X – Oi Amy... Oooo Martina.. que se faz aqui???  
M – Vim te ver...queridinho...  
F – Espero que eu tenha escutado errado...  
M – Claro...  
V – Pfffff...  
X – Ahhn então... como vão?  
A – Ahh bem...  
M – Estava tudo bem...  
F – Antes de você....ahh Amélia eu vou pegar o livro / sai  
A – Claro...  
M – Então, como vão?  
G – Tudo indo quase bem  
M – Com você??  
G – Comigo ta ótimo, o problema é com o Val e a Syl  
M – Er....ahh....er....  
A – Que coisa....  
V – Pois é né, que coisa... (em tom de deboche)  
A – Como?  
V – Eu disse alguma coisa??  
A – Ah para de ser ridículo, quantos anos você pensa que tem?Esse é coisa  
de primário...  
V – E você??? Já consegue andar, ou veio aqui se engatinhando???  
A – Muito maduro da sua parte...ridículo como sempre  
V – Alguém da chupeta pro neném não chorar!!!  
A – Para de ser criança....  
V – Não me lembro de estar na lista de coisas maduras ficar se metendo onde  
não foi chamada!!  
A – Eu me meti onde não fui chamada?!  
V – Foi exatamente o que você fez, foi falar da questão do beijo, que  
alias, eu duvido que você saiba do que se trata!!!  
A – Foda-se se eu não sei!!!Pelo menos eu não tenho o azar de ter um  
galinha comigo...  
V – Azar??? Pra você isso seria um luxo, coisa que você jamais vai  
conhecer!!!  
F – Eu trouxe o se...  
L – Xiii barraco....  
S – Que bom que veio Amy!  
A – Eh, só tive o azar de encontrar com ele...  
Z – Bem eu já terminei e... que reunião é essa??  
L – Reunião?Ta o maior bate boca, Val e Amy...  
V – Azar??? Esse vai ser o maior luxo que você vai se dar, por que nenhuma  
pessoa em sã consciência iria querer ser seu namorado!!!!  
A – Ahhh é?!Porque?ahhh já sei...talvez eu beije mal..num foi por isso que  
você ficou com a Martina, não achava que a sua namorada beija bem?!  
V – Beijar mal??? Aposto que você nunca beijou nessa sua vidinha!!!  
A – Te interessa?  
V – Que foi?? Ficou sem palavras?? Só essa respostazinha???Anda me diz!!!  
A – Já beijei sim, pelo menos eu não fiz porque queria ficar com alguém em  
uma festa quando já se tinha alguém  
V – Tadinha!! Eu acho que ela não entendeu bem a questão!!! É DISSO QUE EU  
TO FALANDO (beija Amélia)  
G – O.o  
L - .....Ahhhh.......  
F – Não acredito.....  
S – Como?  
X – (sorriso)  
M - ......Que isso.....  
Z - ... VAAAAAAAAAAAALLLL!!!!!!! (corre, o agarra pelo colarinho e começa a  
socar seu rosto)  
G – 0.o  
L - ........que?......  
S - .........................  
M – Ohhh que coisa.......  
F - .....Que horror / tampa os olhos com as mãos  
X - .....  
Z – (termina de surrar Val)  
V - .............................................. Mas que... que coisa...  
hein Zel... pra que... pra que todo... esse ciúme????  
Z – Hein??? É o que??? (olha pra todos e sai da sala batendo o pé)  
G – (desmaia)  
L - .......................  
M - ........................  
S -  
............................................................................  
......  
F - ...............  
A - ............/ Em choque  
X - ................ Então o gato da vizinha, né?? Coisa chata!!!  
S - ....Eu não vi isso / lagrimas começam a descer  
L – Syl??!  
S - ....../Sai  
A - ........................... / Ainda em estado catatônico  
X – Ahhh... eu vou.. atrás do... ninguém ta me ouvindo... (sai)  
M - ......Caraca......  
F - ......Meu deus...  
V - ................ (sai com a mão no rosto e cambaleando)  
F – Espera!Ficou louco vai cair no chão!  
M - ...Putz....  
L – Alguém esperava por isso??  
M – Não...Ei Amy!!  
A -........................  
G – (levantando) o que aconteceu aqui?? Ahhh sim o Ze....  
L – Que deu na Amy?!Aloooo!!!Amy?!  
A - .......................  
G – Amy??? Aloooo Acorda!! (passando a mão na frente do rosto dela)  
A – Ah...o que?  
M – Que susto!  
A – O que...ai eu não acredito, onde está aquele cretino?  
G – Ele?? Sei lá.. Lina?  
L – Ah Filia saiu com ele...  
M – Que coisa...ei cadê a Syl?  
G – Alias cadê o Xelloss?  
L – Num sei  
M – Não vi ele sair...  
G – Ahhh Amy?? Você esta bem?  
A – Como poderia?Ai que confusão...  
L – Vem cá....se gostou não??  
M – Pfff  
A – QUE?Ficou louca...  
S – Ahhh já chega!Você vem aqui, beija meu namorado, diz pra mim que ele  
ficou com outra, nós brigamos por causa disso...QUAL É A SUA?  
G – O.o  
A – Ei!Eu queria te ajudar  
S – Grande ajuda!  
M - ........  
L – Que legal....  
A – Não acredito que vai dizer que a culpa é minha....  
S – O que foi que eu disse?  
A – Que a culpa era minha....  
S – Eu preciso ficar sozinha.../sai  
L – Ahh se o Val tivesse ficado aqui....agora já era...  
F – Fica quieto  
V – Pô, o Zel podia ter pego leve...  
F – Você beijou a Amélia, na frente dele e na frente da Syl, que te deu na  
cabeça?  
V – Pô, sei la... fui levado pelo ritmo da briga...  
F – Não era pra vocês brigarem  
V – Quem eu e a Amélia?  
F – É claro, era para as coisas melhorarem entre você e a Syl, não irem  
para o fundo do poço  
V – Mas você sabia como eu estava me sentindo  
F – Eu sei....  
V – Então não pode me culpar...  
F – Você tinha razão....  
V – Eu tinha??  
F – Sim...  
V - ....mas eu não me sinto muito bem...  
F – Deveria ter saído de casa, pra que eu fui dizer para ficar...olha no  
que deu!  
V – Bem, já não bastava estar brigado com a Syl e com a Amélia, agora tem o  
Zel...  
F – Foi ciúme não acho que ele deve estar com muita raiva de você...  
V –'Com muita raiva' você diz?  
F – Talvez ele nem esteja com raiva...  
V – Agora me acalmou... isso me faz lembrar da época do colégio...  
F – O que tem a época do colégio?  
V – Você não sabia? O apelido do Zel?  
F – Claro que não, porque eu ia saber?  
V – Acho que era coisa da nossa turma... achei que mais gente soubesse...  
F – Deveriam saber, eu não me importava com qual era o apelido de um dos  
bagunceiros...  
V – Hehe... o apelido dele era 'Punhos de Ferro' e agora eu entendo...  
F - ...Ahhhhh...não sabia...  
V – É que tem uma historia que ele derrubou um cara que devia ser umas três  
vezes maior que eu, e olha que eu sou grande, com um soco só!  
F – É vocês não deviam ter muita coisa pra fazer....  
V – Éramos só um bando de delinqüentes buscando diversão!!  
F – Eu até hoje não vejo diversão nisso...  
V – O Zel hoje em dia também não... mas aposto que ele só precisa de um  
empurrão  
F – Não vai fazer o Zel voltar a ser o que era, vai?  
V – Nem que eu quisesse... foi ele que quis mudar...  
F – Ainda bem....mas e você?  
V – Digamos que eu ainda tenho alguns mal hábitos daquela época!!  
F – É acho que sim.....  
V – Hehe...  
Z – Eu não acredito que eu fiz isso...  
X – E ai Zel...  
Z – Se você veio pra me perturbar, então pode voltando  
X – Calma, não é nada disso... eu só queria saber o que foi aquilo agora  
Z – ....Eu também queria saber...  
X – Serio?? Então parece que alguém se mordeu de ciúmes naquela hora!!!  
Z – Se ferra Xelloss  
X – É verdade!!! O Zel ta gostando de alguém!!!  
Z – Calaboca!!  
X – Olha só o novo apaixonada da casa!!!  
Z – Eu vo te bater!!  
X – Uhhh o Zel vai me bater... só porque eu estou irritando ele com sua  
nova namoradinha!!!  
Z – Vai pro inferno Xelloss (sai correndo pra bater)  
X – Zelgadiss e Amélia, sentados debaixo duma arvore... (sai correndo pra  
fugir)  
A – Depois dessa eu vou ir embora, não quero brigar com a Syl...  
G – Tem certeza disso? Você consegue ir andando até sua casa?  
A – Não eu chamo um táxi...  
M – Nós já vamos?  
X –(entra correndo) ...no parque se beijam, no parque se beijam...(sai  
correndo)  
Z – (entra perseguindo) Vai a merda Xelloss (sai perseguindo)  
L – O que foi isso?  
G – Ahhh... dois malucos correndo pela casa como duas crianças...  
L – É tem razão....Para onde foi a Filia, Val e Syl?Já sei que o Xellos e o  
Zel estão brincando...  
M – Que coisa chata....Já vamos Amy?  
A – Eu queria falar com a Syl, mas é melhor eu ligar para ela....  
X – (entra correndo)Não esqueça de se despedir dele Amélia, senão ele vai  
bater em alguém!!!  
Z – (entra perseguindo)Eu vou bater vai ser em você!!  
A – Ahhh...tchau pra vocês!bem eu já vou indo...  
M – Tchauzinhu Xellos!!!  
L – Sorte a sua a Filia não estar aqui...  
M – É eu sei...  
X – Tchauzinhu Marty... Amy, vem cá se despedir do seu príncipe!!!  
Z - ... (já cansado)  
A – Ahh não precisa......eu já disse tchau....  
X – Pelo menos um abraço caloroso!!!  
Z - .... assim que eu... me recuperar... eu vou te bater...  
L – Ahh que bunitinhu vai lá Amy!  
G – Que isso Lina  
L – É verdade....vai lá  
A – Não obrigada, eu já disse tchau  
M – Ahh que coisa....  
X – Vai lá Amy, você não quer deixar nosso amigo aqui, chorando por causa  
disso a noite inteira, quer??  
L – Se ta fudido Xellos...ahhh vai logo porra!!!  
M – O que tem demais?  
A -....Nada....  
L – Então?  
A - ...Ahh gente me deixa em paz....  
M – Não enrola, é só um abraço...Certo Zel?  
Z - ... Quer mesmo que eu... diga algo...?  
M – Não....fica assim que está bom...  
X – Que assim o que, eu quero ver esses dois num abraço bem  
apertado!!!(sorriso)  
L – Ei!Amy porque num da logo um beijo nele?  
Z – Você fica fora disso Lina!!  
X – Gostei da idéia!!  
L – Aloooooo!?Zel beijo de despedida...não mata ninguém!!  
Z – Mas bem que você podia morrer agora  
X – Vai logo Zel (empurra ele)  
M – Anda logo Amy...pelo menos assim a gente vai embora...antes que...ahh  
vai logo  
X – Quanto mais vocês demorarem, mais exigente, nós vamos ser!!!  
L – Ehhh...Isso ai!  
A – Parem com isso...porque o Xellos não faz isso com a Martina então?  
X – Essa tática não vai te salvar dessa vez Amy-chan!! Anda logo!!  
A – Ei!Não é uma tática é só uma curiosidade  
Z – Ótimo Amélia, isso vai CERTAMENTE nos ajudar!!!  
A – Mais é verdade, porque o pato sobre pra mim?Num vejo o Xellos se  
despedir da Martina assim...  
X – Mas isso é moleza (olha pros lados) Tchuzinho Marty (beija o rosto  
dela)  
L – Viu?Não matou ele...mas poderia....  
X – Que isso fique um segredo  
L – Claro!  
A – Eu conto!!!  
X – Como, se não vai haver ninguém VIVO pra contar (olhar ameaçador)  
A – Ahh...bem....sei lá....  
X – Anda logo Zel, vai logo  
L – Para de show, anda Amy, anda Zel!!!!  
Z - ....................  
A – Ta!Vocês param?  
L – Ahãn!  
X – Mas tem que ser um abraço beeeeem apertado, e não pode ser rápido!!!  
A - ...Taaaa....que seja...me deixam em paz?  
L – Claro!!  
X – Por mim tudo bem!  
L - ..Vai...Logo...  
Z – Vamos logo com isso...  
A - ...Ok..... / abraça ele  
L – Uhhh legal!!  
X – Fiu fiu!!!  
L – BEIJA!BEIJA!!  
X – Eu quero ver ação!!!  
Z – Assim também já é demais(vermelho)  
A - ....Ok pronto / sem graça... larga ele  
X – Nada disso, vocês demoraram muito pra se abraçar, certo Lina?  
L – Claro!  
X – Então... Mexam-se!!  
L – Ei!Amy que tal a idéia do beijo?  
A – O QUE?  
X – Você lembra da reação do Zel, naquela hora, aposto que ele queria estar  
lá!!!  
A – O.....Que?  
Z – Foi muito bom te ver hoje. Amélia. Martina. Hora de ir pra casa!!!  
M - ...Ahhhhhhhh......que?  
X – Ahhhnn... você tava dormindo esse tempo todo?  
M – To com o maior sono!  
L – Sei.....claro que estava dormindo...estava é...aiii meu pé!!O que foi  
isso Martina?  
M – Ah eu não vi o seu pé...  
X – Deixando isso de lado... cadê o beijo?  
A – Ahh parem com isso!  
Z – Vão todos queimar no inferno quando morrerem...  
X – Ótimo, enquanto isso não acontece, SE BEIJEM... ou então...  
A – Ou então?  
X – Eu posso pedir algo AINDA pior!!!!!  
L – Da logo a outra opção que eles concordam rapidinhu com essa  
Z – CalabocaLina!!!  
L – É só um beijo...que nem o Xellos fez!  
X – Coe Lina?? Quer cortar meu barato???  
L – Ahh foi mal!  
Z - ......... Vocês dois são sádicos...  
A – Um beijo no rosto??  
X – É idéia da Lina, eu ia pedir algo mais... mais... vocês sabem!!!  
A – Ok já chega!Não volto aqui pelos próximos 11 meses...  
M – Eu quero vir aqui...  
A – Ahã?  
M – Nada...  
Z – Martina? Despedida como aquela só sem a Filia por perto, lembra?  
M – Quem disse que eu estava falando disso?  
Z - ?? Então? Alias eu não quero saber  
A – Por favor...ninguém merece vocês!  
Z – Vamos logo com isso assim vocês podem ir pra casa e eu posso surrar  
muito o nosso 'amigo'.  
A – Ok bye / da um beijo no rosto dele  
X – Aeeee um já foi, agora o outro!  
L – ahhh vai logo!!  
Z – (beija ela) pronto. Satisfeitos?  
X – Pra falar a verdade...  
A – Ok tchau! /sai  
M – Tchauzinhu / sai  
Z – Xeeeeellossss vem cá  
X – De repente eu me lembrei de um compromisso urgentíssimo e não posso  
ficar tchau (se teleporta para algum lugar beeeeem longe)  
L – Fui! / sai correndo  
G – Essa cena toda foi bem... estranha  
Z – Como você faz para nunca ser notado?  
G – Eu não falo nada!!  
Continua...?x 13  
ShX: Mas um capitulo pronto!  
YS: Isso está ficando bom...  
ShX: Será que algum dia saberemos o que foi que o Xelloss iria sugerir?  
YS: Podem haver outras oportunidades, quem sabe ele não diga  
ShX: Quem sabe? Para isso, não percam o próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom  
Return 


	13. Slayers Doom Return

Slayers Doom Return  
Episodio de Hoje: Champanhe de pobre é cidra, de criança é Sprite...  
Nota dos Autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Return a ser uma historia com muita pancadaria  
  
( Casa nova...Manhã)  
S – Certo, pra que me acordou a essa hora?  
L – Que diabos foi aquilo Syl?  
S – Aquilo?  
L – Porque gritou com a Amélia?Não disse que não ligava para ele...  
S – Não ligo...só disse, porque...ahh Lina eu não queria dizer aquilo, ok?  
L – Você estava pensando...  
S – Não...podemos esquecer isso?  
L – Mas...  
S – Por Favor eu não vou voltar com ele, não quero um motivo para isso, por  
favor?  
L -...Ta...  
G – Bom dia meninas  
L – Bom dia  
S - ...Ahãn...  
G – Que foi Syl? Ainda com dor de cabeça?  
S - ...Ahh nada só o fato...de, vamos falar de outra coisa?  
G – Ta  
S – Diga que eu estou certa!  
G – Sobre...?  
S – Eu e o Val...?  
G – Ahh isso... bem eu acho que o que ele fez não esta certo  
S – Então diga que concorda comigo  
G – Bem... não dá pra tirar a razão de voc  
S – Porque está me enrolando?  
G – É que... bem... a que você o Val estavam tão bem até essa bagunça  
toda...  
S – Deixa, você...você é amigo dele não precisa concordar comigo, mas é que  
eu queria que alguém me ajudasse...eu estou errada?E mesmo um motivo idiota  
para terminar com ele?  
G – Não é assim também, eu concordo que o que ele fez foi sacanagem, é que  
eu não gosto de ver amigos brigando...  
L – Syl, é uma situação chata até para nós...  
X – Mas que vocês dois adoram ver um barraco isso é inegável!! A propósito  
Bom dia!!!  
L – Eu posso até gostar, mas odeio esse tipo de situação...é chato eu ter  
que dizer quem eu acho que está certo e quem eu acho que está errado...  
X – Isso eu concordo... mas, bola pra frente!!  
S – Eu queria odiar ele, mas não é justo...não consigo mais também não vou  
voltar...  
G - ... Isso é muito chato... mas acho que você ainda gosta dele, apesar de  
tudo  
S – Eu não quero gostar, porque não consigo?  
X – Fácil, por que você o ama!  
L – Não pode dar uma outra chance a ele?  
S – Não....não posso é injusto comigo, eu estou magoada não vou, não posso  
voltar...  
X – Então não a muito que a gente possa fazer, só esperar...  
S – Não façam nada...não quero, ok?  
G – Tudo bem Syl... se você quer assim... certo gente?  
L – Tudo bem  
X – Por mim...  
F – Cara que dia horrível....  
X – Oiiiiiiii Dia? Que dia? Ontem? Não foi tão ruim assim  
F – Porque está dizendo isso?  
X – Por que? Eu preciso dizer? Eu preciso? Preciso dividir meus sentimentos  
para meus colegas aqui presentes? Preciso mesmo? Preciso mesmo?  
F – Vai ficar dizendo 'preciso mesmo', até quando?  
X – Eu preciso mesmo dizer?  
F - ....Cala a boca...por favor!  
X – Ohhhh isso doeu... doeu muito... acho que vou morrer (se joga no chão)  
arghhhhh...  
F – Então morra!!/ joga o jornal em cima dele  
L – Que diabos?  
G – Para de cena Xelloss  
X – Arghhhhhh... eu preciso de ajuda... não vou superar...  
F – Eu não deveria ter saído do meu quarto...  
X – (se levanta) Mas que mal humor... Nem um pouco de 'Xelloss' resolveu...  
F – Você é o meu problema...  
X – Que isso...  
F -...Esquece, não quero que isso vire uma briga...  
X – Briga? Como, eu estou calmo...  
F – Está dizendo que eu estou de mal humor??  
X – Euuuu??? Longe de mim...  
F - ....Ninguém merece...  
X – Não diga isso  
F - ....Xellos?  
X – Eu?  
F - ...Vai pro inferno...  
X – Mas como eu deveria ir? De avião? Ou pegar o ônibus?  
F - ..................Que tal nadando?  
X – Mas de onde eu deveria? Do..  
G – CALA A BOCA!!!!  
L – Putz...cara chato...fica quieto!  
X – Vocês estão todos assim? Syl? Você não esta como eles esta?  
S – Eu estou no fundo do poço, porque?  
X – Então... deixa pra lá...  
F – Xellos quer ir atender o telefone, tem gente te esperando.....tomara  
que já tenha desligado.....  
X - ... (sai)  
L – Quem era?  
F - ....Aquela....garota...irritante...chata...que veio aqui...  
G – Podemos falar de outra coisa?  
S – Por isso você disse que o seu dia estava horrível...  
F - ...É...  
L – Vamos fazer algo...falar de algo...please?  
G – Vamos falar de alguém... já sei do Zel e da Amy, aquela cena de  
ontem...  
F – Que cena?  
S – Do que estão falando?  
X – Não comecem sem mim!!!  
L – Já atendeu?  
X – Já, algum bêbado maluco...  
F - ...Era ela...  
S – Com certeza...  
L – Ok!Quem começa?  
X – Vocês não sabem o que perderam, o Zel e a Amy ontem... eu disse pra  
você me deixar falar naquela hora!!  
L – Ok....  
X – Vocês querem saber, ou vão ficar discutindo ai as novidades do clube  
'Eu odeio a Martina'?  
F – Já defendendo ela?  
S – Podemos esquecer ela...e talvez a Amélia?  
G – Por que não quer falar dela? Pensei que vocês fossem amigas  
S – Ela beijou meu namorado....oh...meu ex- namorado....ahh esquece, fala  
logo  
X – E você liga?  
S – Como???  
X – Você parece irritada com a Amélia... mesmo sabendo que foi o Val quem  
beijou ela  
S -........................Não queria....culpar ele de novo  
X - ... Entendo...  
L – Pode continuar?Syl?  
S – Não, podem continuar  
X – Enfim, lá estavam a Amy e a Marty já saindo...  
F – Porque demoraram?  
X – Por que eu e a Lina enchemos um pouquinho o saco da Amy e do Zel, voc  
entende  
F – Imagino, pode continuar  
X – Bem, digamos que fizemos os dois se abraçarem...  
S - ...Devia ter...ok continue...  
G – Aquilo foi divertido  
X – Foi mesmo, depois a gente pediu que os dois se beijassem caso contrario  
não sairiam da casa!  
S – Onde estão as duas?  
X – Engraçadinha... na verdade foi só no rosto mesmo... mas mesmo assim foi  
impagável ver a cara deles!  
S – É ela beijou demais ontem...ok desculpe!  
X – Mas que ciúme, hein!!!  
F – Você gosta do Zel??  
S – Ficou louca?Eu gosto do Va....eu não gosto do Val!  
L – É to sabendo....  
S – Mais eu não gosto  
X – Claaaaaaaaaaro, vamos fingir que acreditamos  
S – há há..obrigada!  
Z – Prato do dia, Syl a milanesa!!! E um bom dia pra todos!!!  
L – O que você bebeu?  
Z – Nada comparado ao que você bebeu, e pela sua cara eu posso ver que j  
contaram as palhaçadas de ontem a noite...  
F – Já...Bom dia...  
S - ...Yaha..  
G – Bom dia Zel  
Z – Filia, posso tomar o Xelloss emprestado de você por alguns instantes??  
F – Só o manter longe da Martina, pode!  
X – Como pode me entregar assim? Como pode me deixar partir desse jeito  
Filia??  
F – Ok, bye!  
X – Isso é cruel demais... mas saiba que onde quer que esteja, vou sempre  
me lembrar de você!!!  
L – Vai se lembrar dela no inferno?  
X – Só se você me mostrar o caminho pra lá!!!  
Z – Vambora Zé ruela (arrasta ele)  
X – Não deixem ele me levar, eu sou inocente, eu não matei ninguém, eu  
juro, Filia, não o deixe fazer isso!!!  
F – Vou dizer isso ao seu filho...  
X – Não o deixem fazer isso SOCORRROOOO !!! (acaba saindo da cozinha por  
livre e espontânea pressão)  
L – O que foi isso?  
F – Meu bom humor...  
L – Ahhh ta  
G – Ahhh... que historia foi essa de filho?  
L – Você escutou o que eu disse?  
G – Era disso que estavam falando?  
L – Yaha  
(sons de algo se quebrando)  
G – É o que?  
L – Espero que não quebrem o abajur...  
X – Eu ouvi isso!! Arrrrghhh  
L – Coitado dele...que cena legal!  
Z –Anda... pede arrego!  
X – Não!  
Z – Então a pancadaria continua (bate em Xelloss)  
F – Essa eu quero ver...  
S - ??  
F – Ainda estou usando o meu bom humor...  
S – Ahhh t  
G – Ahhnn... será que isso doi muito??  
X – Eu garanto que doooooii...  
L – HÁ HÁ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
Z – Vai desiste logo!  
X – Nunca!  
Z – Você que sabe (volta a surrar Xelloss)  
F – Tadinhu....  
G – Isso pode marcar...  
L – Que maneiro...que força....  
X - Que dooooor...  
L – Você não parece muito bem!  
X – Como você adivinhou!!!  
Z – Ultima chance, vai retirar aquelas merdas que você disse ontem???  
(segurando Xelloss pelo pescoço)  
X - ... Vai... pro inferno...  
Z – Você primeiro! (da um soco na cara de Xelloss fazendo para no outro  
lado da sala)  
L – Um minuto de silencio por favor...  
S - ........  
Z – É... você tem sorte que eu não resolva ir em você também...  
L – Porque?Ei, eu estava brincando esse é o seu problema não leva nada na  
brincadeira!  
Z – Quer resolver isso agora??  
L – Se acha muito forte não é?  
G – Opa opa, podem ir parando, já basta de violência por hoje!  
X – CUSTAVA TER FALADO ISSO UM POUQUINHO MAIS CEDO????  
L – Ahhh ele acha que pode sair batendo em todo mundo e tudo vai estar  
resolvido, por isso deu tanta porrada no Val?Ou foi porque ele beijou a  
Amélia?  
Z – E por que isso me importaria???  
L – Porque bateu nele?  
Z – Não é da sua conta  
L - ...Claro..../sai  
G – Isso não foi muito legal Zel...  
Z – Você também Gourry??? Agora virou todo mundo contra mim é isso?  
S – Já chega, não temos problema demais?Pra que criar motivo para mais um?  
Z - ... Vocês que se resolvam... eu quero que todos vão pro inferno (sai da  
casa)  
F – "timo...pode ficar com o Xellos um minuto?Vou ver se eu consigo falar  
sabe deus o que com ele! /Sai  
S – Claro...  
X – Eu morri? Você é um anjo??  
S - ...Não...sou o diabo em pessoa...  
X – Não pode ser... eu acabei de encontrar com ele...  
S – Ok, você parece muito bem...tchau...  
X – Perae Syl... foi só uma piada...  
S – Precisa de alguma coisa?  
X – Uma cama, alguns dias de repouso e uma boa distancia do cara que me fez  
isso... acha que consegue isso?  
S – Claro, precisa de ajuda?  
X – Acho que não consigo nem ficar de pé...  
S – Ok, você precisa de ajuda...  
F – Zeeeel!!!  
Z - ... (continua andando)  
F – Calminha!!  
Z - ...(ignora)  
F – Zel podemos conversar?  
Z – (para de andar) Que foi?  
F - ...Pelo amor de deus, você saiu na maior pressa...  
Z – E...  
F - ...Não podemos voltar?  
Z – Por que?  
F - ....Sei lá...  
Z – Nesse caso... (se vira e volta a andar)  
F – Calminha!!Eu não queria que você ficasse chateado ...por isso eu vim  
até aqui...  
Z – Não é com você que eu estou nervoso...  
F - ...Por isso eu to aqui, ahh vamos vocês são amigos....  
Z – Depois daquilo... não acho que sejamos mais...  
F – Foi um comentário...nada agradável, mas vamos...são amigos não?  
Z – Por que você não viu ontem...  
F – Ontem?  
Z – Deixa pra lá...  
F – Ela é sua amiga...esqueça isso por favor?  
Z - ...  
F - ...Sei que pode deixar isso de lado...ela vai se desculpar, mas voc  
conhece a Lina apesar de tudo é o jeito dela...  
Z – Mas é exatamente isso que irrita...  
F – mais é por isso que são amigos, vocês são diferentes...  
Z - ...  
F – Não quero fazer a sua cabeça, mas só queria ajudar...  
Z - ... Que seja...  
F – Pense nisso, ok?  
Z - ...Que remédio...  
  
S – Já acabou?  
X - Acho que já, valeu Syl, você é uma amigona  
S - ...Ok, eu vou indo então..tudo bem?  
X – Tudo bem, só avisa pra Fi dar um pulinho aqui quando ela chegar ta?  
S – Eu aviso...bye/sai  
X – Cara, eu não sabia que o Zel batia desse jeito... aiii...  
L - ...Como eu disse, foi incrível!  
V – E eu perdi isso... que praga!!!  
L - ...Viu fica no quarto fazendo porra nenhuma...  
V – Porra nenhuma uma ova, que eu tava me pondo uns curativos... se acha  
que leva surra de pedra e moleza???  
S - ...Oi...  
L – Acho...nunca levei..hahahahah  
V – É por que você não esteve nos protestos na época do colégio... os  
policias só mandavam pedra na gente... alem de bomba e umas outras coisas  
desagradáveis...  
L - ..Ahh oi Syl  
V - ...  
L – Ahh...já volto..../sai  
V - ...  
S - ............ahh como você está?  
V - ... ahh... mais ou menos... ainda dói um pouco...  
S – Ahãn.....  
V – Ahhh... então... como tem passado?  
S - ...Não muito bem....  
V – Mesmo... alguma coisa que eu possa fazer...?  
S - ...Ahãn...  
V – Então... pode falar...  
S - ...Primeiro, me diga uma coisa você já esqueceu o que aconteceu?  
V - ...Não... ainda não...  
S - ...Bem.......podemos ser só amigos?  
V – Ahhh... claro...  
S - ...Bem...então está bem...  
V – Acho que sim...  
S - ....ahhh ok, então....  
V - ............  
S – O que foi?  
V – Ahhh... nada...  
S – Bem...era só isso...ia me dizer alguma coisa?  
V – Ahhh... não mas... agora que você perguntou... será que poderíamos sair  
hoje? Sabe... nada serio...  
S – Nós?  
V – Bem...   
S – Não podemos ficar aqui?  
V – Mas aqui vai ser um pouco chato hoje... clima de tensão no ar... voc  
me entende  
S – Está bem....  
V – Então ta... na hora do jantar? Um pouco depois.. ta bom?  
S - ..Claro.../sai  
L – Qual é o seu problema?  
V – (desaba no sofá) O que?  
L – Porque concordou com aquilo??  
V – Achei que só iria piorar tudo...  
L - .....Não consigo entender..........  
V – Bem... você tem alguma idéia do que eu posso fazer?  
L – Não....só sei do que você poderia ter feito...mas quem sabe não seja  
melhor assim....  
V – É como dizia um velho amigo meu, "Nessas horas você levanta a cabeça,  
estufa o peito e diz: Fudeu!!!"  
L – Que raios de amigo era esse?....acho que você deu a entender que não  
gosta mais dela...  
V – Hein??? Você acha?  
L – Mas ou menos...se perdeu o barraco que ela quase fez com a Amélia....  
V – Barraco, por que?? O que foi que houve??  
L – Por quem, você quer dizer...  
V – É o que???  
L - ....Foi legal....  
V – Mas por que elas quase fizeram barraco??  
L – Porque a Syl quase fez um barraco...por causa da merda do beijo que  
você deu na Amélia!!!  
V – Por causa disso... E NINGUEM ME DIZ ISSO ANTES... QUE ODIO!!!!!  
L – E isso ia mudar o que?  
V – Minha vontade é de pegar a primeira pessoa que eu ver, enforcar ela,  
jogar a corda numa arvore e bater ate vazar todo o sangue!!!!!  
L – Se está dizendo isso para mim, eu vou te bater porque se já ta todo  
fudido mesmo...  
V – Eu vou ter que matar alguém, nem que seja... EU TENHO QUE MATAR  
ALGUEM!!!!!  
L – CALABOCA porra...cara chato meu...ahhh se não viu o depois....  
V - ...EU VOU TER QUE... hein, tem mais???  
L – Ela tava culpando a Amélia....sabe porque?  
V – Digalogolinainverse!!!!  
L – Disse que não queria culpar você....  
V – Pêrae.. deixa eu digerir isso (respira fundo)................  
L – Já?  
V – Eu não acredito nisso... ninguém me fala essa merda...  
L – Eu ia dizer...mas ela apareceu....  
V – Cacilda... que saco... agora já era... (levanta a cabeça e estufa o  
peito) To fudido!!!!!  
L – Pelo...menos vão ser amigo, que tal?  
V –Que tal?? Que tal??? Eu ainda podia fazer alguma coisa, mas agora j  
era, acabou-se, danou-se...  
L – Diga isso a ela, quando forem sair!!!  
V - ... Falando nisso, você tem alguma idéia onde eu posso levar ela??  
L - ....Se vocês forem falar sobre isso melhor não ir em um lugar muito  
movimentado....  
V - Vou me lembrar disso  
L – Então, vamos apressar o jantar?  
V – Pra que?  
L – Você vai sair com ela depois do jantar....  
V – E?  
L – Vai ser burro assim lá no inferno....  
V – Fala duma vez porra  
L – Se apressarmos o jantar vai sair com ela mais cedo  
V – Eu sei disso, mas o que isso tem a ver?  
L – Vai ter mais tempo pra falar com ela....  
V – Pensando bem... valeu Lina (sai)  
L – Eu sei que eu sou demais  
Continua...?x1.000???  
ShX: Ate que foi curto  
YS: Num achei isso...  
ShX: Foi um bom capitulo  
YS:....Yes.....  
ShX: Mais um clássico, depois da bagunça...  
YS: Oh...com certeza...  
ShX: Não percam o próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom Great 


	14. Slayers Doom Great

Slayers Doom Great  
Episodio de Hoje: Duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma... e tem mais piolhos  
também!!!  
Nota dos autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Great a ser uma historia  
passados misteriosos...  
  
(Casa nova....ainda naquele dia...)  
G – Não tem nada passando de bom na tv  
Z – Experimenta sair, acredite funciona...  
L – Também olha o canal que se ta assistindo....posso falar com você Zel?  
Z - ... Fala...  
L – Ahhh....bem...não queria dizer aquilo...  
Z – Ta...  
L - ...De verdade...  
Z – Tudo bem, eu entendo que você e o Xelloss foram levados pelo momento...  
eu entendo que queiram curtir com a minha cara... sem problema...  
L – Não...não é isso, não queria curtir com a sua cara  
Z – Já disse sem problema...  
L - ...Não quero que pense desse jeito...ahhh pense....como....uma  
brincadeira sem graça....  
Z – Vou me lembrar de seu esforço...  
L – Ahhh era só isso...eu acho...tudo bem?  
Z – Tudo bem... serio  
L – Ahh ok, o que vamos jantar?  
Z – E você me pergunta? Hoje não é a vez da Syl?  
L – Sei lá....o importante não é a comida?  
G – É isso ai!!!  
Z – Vocês dois não mudam...  
F – O que foi?..você queria falar comigo?  
X – Ahhh... sabe que eu esqueci...  
F – Claro....estava muito ocupado não?  
X – Ocupado? Eu to aqui sem fazer nada... só queria jogar conversa fora  
F – Ahh claro...o que fez?  
X – Aqui? Absolutamente nada  
F – Eu tentei falar com o Zel, e acho que consegui fazer alguma coisa....  
X – Ele fala pra caramba... mas não consegue se zangar tão fácil...  
F – Deve ser....Ahh por um acaso a Syl falou alguma coisa...do Val?  
X – Nada... acho que ela tava com pressa de me largar aqui isso sim  
F – Você deve ter irritado ela...  
X – Como? Eu apenas fui eu mesmo  
F - ...É eu creio que sim....ahhh me desculpe...  
X – Ahhh que isso, eu não sou tão ruim assim Sou?  
F - ...Não, eu estava falando de manhã  
X – Ah sim, você acha que eu a irritei?  
F – Não foi você  
X – Então como ela pode estar brava comigo?  
F – Acredita que a Martina me ligou de manhã?!...ahh queria me  
desculpar...me perdoe pelos meus ataques de ciúmes....Não sei o que  
dizer...  
X – Tudo bem, ela realmente pegou no meu pé... Quero dizer... bem... deixa  
isso pra lá...  
F – Tudo bem então...vamos jantar?  
X – Vamos  
G – Me passa as batatas  
L – Toma....  
X – Eu acho que as coisas vão ficar um pouco mais difíceis por aqui...  
L – Hmm...ahh porque?  
X – Por que minha mãe disse que não vai pagar mais as contas da gente  
L – Ihh já era...vou fazer minhas malas e ir pra casa da Amélia...  
G – Vai todo mundo voltar pra lá?  
F – Eu não vou ficar lá....  
S – Não podemos pessoal...  
Z – Vocês não querem por que?  
F - ....Martina....  
S – Vamos chegar e dizer 'ninguém vai pagar as nossas contas, e por isso  
vamos morar aqui'  
G - .....Se alguém tiver um discurso melhor  
S – Não podemos abusar da boa vontade dela...  
Z – Então o jeito vai ser todo mundo começar a...  
V – Você nem diga essa palavra!!!  
L – Eu não vou trabalhar....é chato...  
V – Eu disse para não falar isso!!!  
Z – Vai ser preciso... senão vai ter gente sendo despejada por aqui...  
L – Vamos para a casa da Amélia...  
V – Concordo  
S – Não podemos depender sempre dos outros...  
Z – Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu posso arranjar um trabalho fácil  
facil  
L – Ah é?Onde?  
Z – Preocupe-se com a sua situação antes da minha  
L – Eu posso pedir para a minha..ok preciso de um trabalho...  
X – Sua...?  
L – NADA!!!  
G – Eu não acho que vai ser fácil...  
L – Ahh ninguém merece...  
V – Mas que droga Xelloss, tinha que estragar o jantar!!!!  
X – (sorriso)  
F - ....Pela primeira vez eu concordo com eles...trabalho?É  
bem...chatinhu....  
G – Pois é, ninguém aqui sabe fazer nada  
F – Eu tenho certeza que todo mundo sabe fazer alguma coisa...  
Z – Bem, o problema é só de vocês... (se levanta e sai)  
L – Eu vou morar com a Amélia...  
X – Já vi que vou ter que ralar agora...  
F – Vou passar a alugar um quarto aqui....  
S – Boa idéia...  
X – Mas pra isso precisaríamos ter um quarto extra...  
F – Depois de destruir a casa...não posso bancar as contas...elas são meio  
caras....  
V – Imagino... afinal de contas somos sete  
S – Ahh que saco....  
X – Vamos ter que expulsar alguém...  
V – Que tal você?  
L – O assunto é sério...não sei quando eu vou conseguir a droga de um  
emprego...  
X – Ou onde... mas uma certa pessoa poderia te ajudar  
L - ...Você?  
X – É ate parecida comigo!  
L – Ok, tchau!/ sai correndo  
V – Mas o que foi isso??? Quem é essa pessoa Xelloss?  
X – Sore wa himitsu desu!!!  
V – Pra que, que eu perguntei...  
F - ...Bem eu já terminei.../sai  
V – Que maldição...  
S – Hmm?  
V – Onde eu vou arrumar uma alma que queira dar trabalho pra mim???  
S – No que você é bom?  
X – Furtos, roubos, assaltos e confusão!!!  
V – Te ferra Xelloss!!  
S – Faça algo que você goste...  
V – Algo que eu gosto...  
X – Não isso é ilegal  
V - ....Então...  
X – Isso também é ilegal!!!  
V – Nesse caso, quem sabe...  
X - .........  
V – Não vai dizer que também é ilegal?  
X – Ilegal não é... mas garanto que não é agradável...  
S – O que?  
X – Acredite, você não vai querer saber???  
S – Ahh me conta!!  
X – Então ta é uma...  
V – CALABOCA XELLOSS!!!!!  
S – Porque eu não posso saber?  
X – (limpando os ouvidos) Digamos que é desagradável...  
S – Idaí?Vamos por favor...  
V – Syl, não ta na hora da gente ir?  
S – Ah tudo bem, se não fica tarde  
V – Então ta (se levanta e sai)  
G – Mas o que ele disse?  
X – Depois eu conto (sorriso)  
  
S – E então....o que era?  
V – Ahhh... não é algo que você deveria saber...  
S – Porque?  
V – Não é... como eu digo... não sei... é desonroso  
S - ...Tudo bem então...  
V – Pergunte para o Xelloss quando eu tiver arrumado um trabalho...  
S – É pode ser...tem alguma coisa haver com o passado?  
V – Quem, o meu?  
S – É  
V – Não... bem mais ou menos...  
S – Ahh..ta...  
V – É um assunto embaraçoso, eu prefiro não falar a respeito...  
S – Não, tudo bem  
V – Bem... que tal (aponta para o portão de um parque)  
S – Claro  
V – Eu sempre gostei desse lugar  
S – É bonito...  
V – Bastante... e de noite então  
S – Quase nunca vim aqui  
V – Devia ter vindo mais vezes, tem muitos lugares secretos  
S – Mesmo?  
V – Se tem... quer ver o melhor?  
S – Claro!  
V – Então me siga de perto, o caminho não é marcado nos mapas e é fácil se  
perder  
S - ...Claro...  
(Os dois começam a andar pelo meio do pequeno bosque no interior do  
parque...)  
V – No final a vista é ótima  
S – Se você diz...  
V – Ainda me lembro de quando vim aqui pela primeira vez...  
S – Como tem coragem de passar por um lugar assim?  
V – Mas é exatamente isso que torna o lugar tão especial!  
S - ...Nossa, nunca viria num lugar como esse  
V – Foi o Zel que descobriu esse caminho, mas só viemos aqui umas poucas  
vezes...  
S – O que faziam?  
V – Foi logo depois da gente ter ido pra delegacia...  
S – Porque foram para lá?  
V – Fizemos um pouco de bagunça por ai... nós e mais a turma... éramos uns  
15  
S – Nossa....nunca andei com tanta gente...  
V – A gente só aprontava  
S – Tipo o que?  
V – Só fazíamos porcaria... teve um monte... uma vez por exemplo, a gente  
pegou o carro do pai de um dos colegas e compramos umas doze dúzias de  
ovos...  
S – Para?  
V – Pra sair dirigindo pela cidade e metralhar todo mundo que passava nas  
ruas... foi uma noite daquelas...  
S – Meus pais nunca deixariam andar com gente assim...  
V – Aquilo era ótimo... bons tempos aqueles... Já estamos quase chegando  
S - ...O que vocês faziam da vida?...oh ótimo!  
V – A gente ficava de vagabundagem o tempo todo...  
S – Então a minha vida era um saco...  
V – Não foi isso que eu disse  
S – Não só estava comparando a minha com a sua  
V – Eu não estava fazendo isso... só estava contando uma historia  
S – Ok...  
V – Syl... me desculpa se eu te ofendi...  
S – Ta tudo bem...  
V – Vem, estamos quase lá  
S – Ok, deve ser muito bonito  
V – Você nem faz idéia  
S - ...Imagino...  
V – Você vai adorar a vista  
S - ...Hmm  
V - Bem (afasta uma moita) chegamos  
(Eles chegam no topo de uma colina, com uma bela vista da cidade, use  
sua imaginação!!!)  
S – Uau!Nem os quadros que eu pintava eram tão lindos...que maravilha!!!  
V – Você pintava?  
S - ...Ahhh, sim...  
V – Por que nunca me contou isso?  
S – Você nunca falou do seu passado pra mim  
V – Bem... digamos que ele não é muito bonito...  
S – Acho que imagino...  
V – Bem.. deixa isso pra lá...  
S – Realmente é muito lindo...  
V – Mas é um pouco triste...  
S – O que?  
V – Essa paisagem...  
S – Como?  
V – Uma coisa que o Zel disse...  
S – O que ele disse?  
V – E da primeira vez quando nós viemos aqui...  
S – O que foi que ele disse?  
V – Algo sobre só se vir aqui quando se está triste...  
S – Você está?  
V – Um pouco...  
S – Quer falar sobre?  
V – é sobre nós...  
S – Ahhh...  
V – É que... eu tive uma conversa com a Lina que me fez ver o que eu quero  
realmente...  
S - .....O que você quer?  
V – Eu não consigo ser apenas seu amigo Syl...  
S - .....Não pode tentar?  
V – Eu não consigo suportar essa idéia... eu não consigo nem tentar...  
S – Eu poderia te perdoar pelo que fez da primeira vez, poderia dizer que  
estava com pena dela, mas o que eu vou inventar para a segunda?  
V – Aquilo foi só.. eu estava nervoso e perdi a cabeça... foi a  
discussão... você sabe como eu estava nervoso naquele dia...  
S – Só que você não pensou num e depois...  
V – Eu não estava pensando... aquela briga estava me irritando... além  
disso nós ainda estávamos brigados, eu ainda estava confuso...  
S – Eu não vejo sentido nisso  
V – Por favor, tente entender... eu estava nervoso e perdi a cabeça, não  
sabia o que estava fazendo  
S – Não vou passar por aquilo de novo...é a mesma coisa...a mesma  
história...chega...../ segura as lágrimas  
V – Syl... por favor... aquilo não foi... eu não estava... isso não vai  
acontecer de novo... me de só outra chance... é tudo que eu peço...  
S – E se eu tivesse dado uma chance antes de beijar a Amélia?...vai me  
dizer que aquilo não teria acontecido?.....eu dei um tempo...disse que  
estava tudo acabado mais não era isso que eu queria naquela hora....mas  
você fez de novo e na minha frente!O que quer que eu pense?...Eu não sei se  
merece.../ algumas lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto  
V – Syl... Eu sei que o que eu fiz foi errado... Mas... eu... só preciso de  
mais uma... eu não vou cometer mais erros... eu prometo (limpa as lagrimas  
dela)  
S - ...Me trouxe aqui só para dizer isso?.....não foi?  
V – Em parte... minha idéia no começo era só dar uma volta em um lugar  
bonito  
S - ...Se eu tivesse traído você, não me perdoaria...então porque me pede  
uma chance?  
V – É lógico que eu te perdoaria... e não é só por causa disso... eu não  
poderia... não posso ficar sem você  
S –...Sabe qual é o problema?...você me disse que não era nada demais....  
V – Eu sei que disse isso... agora eu entendo como isso te fez sentir...  
mas eu jamais faria isso pra te machucar  
S - ... você sabe como eu me senti?sabe mesmo?..  
V – Sei... sei que você sofreu... por que eu também estou sofrendo agora...  
só de pensar que não terei você perto de mim...  
S - .....Você não é o único....não é só você que está sofrendo...  
V – Eu sei...sei disso... mas não precisamos continuar desse jeito...  
S - .....eu não quero continuar desse jeito.....mas.....  
V – Mas... é o que nós dois queremos, por que negar isso?  
S - .....Porque eu lembro de coisas não muito agradáveis, você me traiu  
duas vezes e ainda discutimos uma vez e na outra eu te dei um  
tapa.....somos muito diferentes....não sei Val....  
V – Quem liga? É o que nós queremos... não precisamos que ninguém goste,  
apenas nós... Eu lutaria contra todos se fosse preciso, se fosse por  
você... Sylph... eu gosto muito de você, de verdade... Preciso de você...  
não posso te perder desse jeito...  
S - .......É a coisa mais linda que já me disse..../ sorri  
V – Mas eu faria mesmo... você é muito importante para mim... Não sei o que  
seria de mim sem você... eu te amo Sylph (passa os dedos pelo rosto dela)  
S - ....me perdoa!Esquece o que eu disse, não quero ficar longe de você,  
não posso ficar longe de você...eu te amo demais.....  
V – Não quero você longe de mim... por favor... Eu só quero você... Te amo  
demais (beija ela)  
S - ...Eu só tenho você..../ o abraça fortemente  
V – Nunca mais vamos nos separar  
S – Nunca, não quero ficar longe de você!  
V – Eu te amo Sylph... do fundo da minha alma!  
S – Val...você é maravilhoso, eu agradeço por me trazer aqui hoje...nunca  
me senti tão bem..../ sorri  
V – Eu é que agradeço... por me aceitar de volta... (pensamento) Afinal de  
contas esse lugar não é tão triste assim...  
S – Você é muito especial para mim  
V – Você também...  
S – O que foi que pensou quando viu esse lugar?  
V – Hein? Pela primeira vez, senti que era meio sombrio...  
S – Mesmo?É tão lindo...  
V – Depende de como você esta... vamos falar de outra coisa...  
S – Vamos falar sobre?....  
V - ...... Não sei... acho que já é hora de voltarmos  
S – É...já é tarde  
V – Então vamos...  
S – Hmm  
Continua... ?x2.000?  
ShX: Que lindo!!!  
YS: Aeee demoro mais foi...  
ShX: Em homenagem a esses dois, vou fazer a dança do zumbi!!!(dança como um  
zumbi)  
YS: Que espécie de homenagem é essa???  
ShX: Algo realmente aterrado... e agora o povo vai ter que ralar pra  
conseguir dinheiro  
YS: Pode crer....confusões garantidas...  
ShX: Mas isso só no próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom Gorgeous 


	15. Slayers Doom Gorgeous

Slayers Doom Gorgeous  
Episodio de Hoje: Rapadura é doce mas não é mole não...  
Nota dos Autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Gorgeous a ser uma historia  
meio sem noção...  
  
(Manha seguinte...)  
G – Primeiro a levantar... que droga... (começa a preparar o café)  
L – Já vi que hoje eu vou comer fora...  
G - ... Também não é pra tanto...  
L – Zoeira....  
G – Você viu que horas o Val e a Syl voltaram?  
L – Não eu fui dormir cedo, que horas que eles chegaram?  
G – Eu queria saber...  
X – Beeeem tarde!!!!!  
L – Ahh é?Que horas!!  
X – Umas... pô sei lá... eu tava dormindo...  
L – Que horas você foi dormir?  
X – La pras meia noite... Enfim, eles não voltaram cedo... se voltaram!!!  
L – Devem acordar tarde....será que eles já chegaram??  
X – É o que estou dizendo... eles podem ter acabado ficando na rua  
L – Sei não...  
X – Você acha? Eles não são mais crianças... podem ter ido curtir a  
noite!!!  
L – É a syl!  
X – Por isso mesmo!!!  
L – Ahh da um tempo....será???  
X – Estou dizendo... eles foram...  
G – Não complete a frase!!!  
L – Ou então vai ver que brigaram de novo....  
X – Nesse caso um deles pode estar morto agora... e o outro do outro lado  
da fronteira sendo procurado pela policia!!!!  
L – Ok, eu prefiro acreditar que isso não aconteceu...a primeira é mais  
obvia...  
X – Então eles foram...  
G – Não complete a frase!!!  
X – Mas eu só ia dizer que eles foram...  
G – Calado!!!  
L – HUAHAUAHUAHAUAH....Ahhh vocês são muito engraçados...  
Z – E você barulhenta demais... pros demais, bom dia!  
X – Bom dia... eu ia dizer que...  
G – Cala boca... e bom dia  
L – Ai cruzes não precisa tacar pedra também...bom dia!!  
Z – Agora os papeis foram trocados... bom dia Lina  
L – Você viu que horas que o Val e a Syl, voltaram?  
Z – Eles ainda não voltaram?  
L – Sei lá....  
X – Eles tão...  
G – CALABOCAXELLOSSQUESACO!!!!!!!  
L - ....Ninguém merece...é só entrar no quarto de um deles e ver....  
Z – Detesto dizer isso... mas a baixinha ta certa!!!  
X – Não é uma boa idéia eles podem estar...  
G – Mais uma palavra e eu arranco sua língua fora!!!  
L – Ahhhh duvido...vamos logo..disse que eu sou baixinha?  
Z – Eu??? Que isso...  
L – Por um instante eu achei...ahh vamos...  
X – Você não vai querer arrancar minha língua... a Filia iria sentir tanta  
falta dela!!!  
Z - ....................... Alguém bate nele.................  
L – É ruim hein!  
G - ........ Eu desisto.....  
F – Só falando mal de mim, né?  
X – Já falei pra não falar mal da Fi-chan por trás hein!!!  
L – Mais e essa agora....vamos lá ou não??  
Z – Eu não vou...  
G - .....Eu vou...  
X – To dizendo... melhor não... vocês podem interromper algo!!  
F – Do que estão falando?  
X – Estou dizendo pra esses insensíveis para não entrar no quarto do  
casalzinho recém voltado!!  
F – Eles chegaram agora?  
X – Ninguém sabe  
G – Vamos logo... (sai)  
F – Parem com isso....o problema é deles não?  
Z – Um mane já foi...  
F – Ninguém precisa ficar tomando conta deles...alguém chama o Gourry...  
Z – Não olha pra mim com essa cara não...  
L – VAI LOGO  
Z - ...... Vocês vão todos queimar no inferno... e eu vou só assistir com  
minhas asas... (sai)  
L – Cara ninguém merece eles....quero que eles acordem logo...huahauahua  
X – Ahhh... eu detesto ter que dizer isso mas ninguém vai ver minha cara  
por aqui daqui a pouco...  
L – E você detesta dizer isso?  
F – Porque?  
X – Digamos que... EU CONSEGUI UM EMPREGO!!!!!!  
F – Uau parabéns...um emprego de que?  
X – Isso eu não posso dizer... por enquanto  
L - ....Que merda.....não achei nada.....nem procurei huahauahuahaua  
X – Por que não pede para 'você sabe quem'  
L – He,he,he....não,nunca,nem pensar, nem pensaria nisso, porque eu faria  
isso?...er...vamos falar do seu emprego...  
X – Já disse não posso... mas talvez eu não volte vivo... (olhar triste)  
F – QUE??  
X – Brincadeirinha!!!!  
F – Morra...  
X – Que isso Fi-chan... não precisa se emocionar... A partida é triste mas  
sempre voltarei!!!  
L – Triste o caramba...  
F - ...Não pode dizer nada?  
X – Não... é segredo!!!  
F – Tudo bem...eu vou ir mais tarde com a Syl, quer ir Lina?  
L – Ahhh ta...  
X – Ir aonde?  
F – Ahhh numa espécie de bar....  
X – Por que eu arrumei um trabalho tão cedo...  
F – Não vamos nos divertir é uma oferta de emprego....  
X – Mesmo assim...  
L – Ninguém te leva a sério...  
X – Minha Fizinha me leva, néééééééééé???  
L – Nem a sua namorada te leva a sério...  
F – Eu não disse nada....  
X – Viu só!!!  
L – Ela não disse nada!!!  
X – Você não pode nos entender!!!  
L – Nem quero...  
X – Não sabe o que ta perdendo!!!  
L e F – HAUAHUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHUAHUAHAUAHUA  
X – Hehe...  
G – 0.o  
L e F – HAUAHAUAHUA.....  
G – 0.o  
X - ´  
L – Ahhh..hahaha....ninguém te merece Xellos.....ahhh espera eu conheço uma  
outra pessoa que não é a Filia  
F - ...Como?  
L – E não é a Mar...você sabe o que....  
X - .....Claro... Quem?  
L - ....Eu!  
X – Brigadiu Lina!!!! (sai)  
L - ..Uau já sei como expulsar ele!!!  
G – 0.o  
Z – 0.o.......  
F – He,he,he.....  
Z – Alguem... Lina... expulsar quem???  
L - Nadinha...  
F – Ahh Zel, já conseguiu um emprego?  
Z - ...... Hein?? Deixei pra procurar hoje...  
F – Ahhh  
L – Já deveria ter um....foi o que mais encheu o saco...  
F – Cala a boca Lina....  
Z – Hoje eu vou procurar... aposto que você também não começou...  
G – 0.o  
L – he,he,he....isso não tem graça...  
F – Zel, porque não pede para a Amélia?  
Z – Por que? Eu não quero trabalhar na casa dela...  
F – Não é isso...a Amélia pode conhecer algum lugar que precise de alguém  
Z – Pode ser... vou me lembrar...  
G – 0.o  
L – Ahhhhhhh legal, a Martina que deveria ter um emprego....  
Z – Imagino que tipo de emprego ela se encaixa...  
F – Essa fala é minha!  
G – 0.o  
L - ....Vai ficar com cara de bunda até quando porra?  
G - ... Dãããããhh....  
L – Ninguém merece.......ahhhhhhhhh  
Z – Deixa ele pra lá... sei lá o que ele viu... pra tirar ele de lá foi  
foda...  
L – O que ele viu?  
Z – Olha pra ele... o cara é enorme... como eu ia ver alguma coisa com ele  
na frente da porta...  
L – BUAHUAHAUAHAUAHAUA.....To loca.....não sério, eu quero saber!!  
Z – Vai lá em cima e olha... por sua conta e risco!!  
L – Fala Gourry!!!/ da um tapa na cara dele  
G - .... (babando)  
L – YAHH...Você me irrita!!!!!!!!!  
Z – Já falei, vai e olha... mas eu to achando que o Xelloss não tava tão  
errado...  
F – Ahhh pelo amor de deus...isso é ridículo.....  
X – Chamou???  
F – Oi Xel!!!  
X – To de saída...  
F – Xau Xel!!!  
X – Tchauzinho!! (beija ela na testa e sai)  
L – Ela ta boba....  
Z - .... Incrível.....  
F – O que?  
Z – Foi a Lina que disse  
F - ...Ahhh...to boiando...  
Z – Nas nuvens seria mais apropriado...  
F – Eu estou feliz hoje, algum problema?  
Z – Eu disse alguma coisa...  
F – Só estou perguntando....  
G - ...... Pois é... torta de morango....  
F – E eu que to boba??Olha isso...  
L – Ele é assim mesmo...  
Z – E você sabe...  
L – Num enche....  
Z – Vocês se dão muito bem né?  
L – Não.,..é bem assim  
Z – Anda fala... Me da um apoio Filia!!!  
F – O dia num ta lindo!!!  
Z - .... (balança a cabeça) Dois panacas...  
L - ....Que deu nessa garota....Xellos faz mal a saúde...  
Z – Xelloss pode causar danos no cérebro... Chega de falar em doença!!!  
Falemos de você e do Gourry  
L – Eu sei que você me ama!  
Z – Lógico... e o Gourry também!!!  
S – Declarações logo pela manhã, que lindo!Bom dia!!!!  
F – Bom diaaaaa Syl!!!  
S – Er...bom dia Filia!  
Z – Esquece ela andou fumando...  
S – Ahhhhh....que horror....  
V – Deixa eu adivinhar... Ela andou fumando Xelloss, não foi?  
S – Deixa ela....  
Z – Foi fumada seria melhor...  
G – Esses dois...  
L – AHHHHHHHHH FALA GOURRY!!!/ Pula em cima dele  
G – Gahh Bom dia Lina!!!  
L – NOOOOOO.....FALA!!!!!!!FALA!!!!  
G – Ahhh... Dormiu bem??  
L – YAHH...Já chega!!!Que horas que vocês chegaram ontem???  
V – Não é pertinente...  
S – Te cata Lina....  
Z – Que houve com esses dois... parece que se trocaram...  
L – Ahhh fala ai!Ces tavam em casa?  
G – Eles tavam de putaria, isso sim!!!!  
L - ....O Xellos acertou...  
V - .... É falou...  
L – Cadê ele nessas horas....  
F - ...Nhaaaaaa....  
Z – Pergunta pra bobona ali... O Filia... não é pra comer o guardanapo!!!  
F – Bem que eu achei que tava ruim...que foi Zul?  
Z – Esquece... o dano é irreversível...  
S – Tem cura....  
V – Posso zuar com ela???  
S - ...Tipo?  
V – Vê só... (chega perto da Filia) Fi-chaaan!!!  
F – Ahhhhh Xel!/ abraça o Val  
Z - ..... Como eu disse... irreversível...  
V - ...Tipo... ta difícil de respirar...  
S – Pfffff....  
L – HAUAHUAHAUAHAUA  
G – Quando o Xelloss pintou o cabelo???  
Z – Esse também...  
F - ...Que se fez com o cabelo?  
V – É que... não ta penteado... da pra me largar Filia???  
F – Você num é o Xellos!!É uma copia muito mal feita!  
V – Tipooo... da pra me largar... eu tenho namorada...  
Z – É incrível... Ela ficou tapada...  
F – Ainda por cima é feio..../ larga ele/ você deveria parar de imitar os  
outros  
V – Você que ficou biruta depois de ter fumado aquele droga!!!  
F - .......Nhaaaaa/ senta  
V – Ei Gourry quer brincar de 'cabelo roxo'???  
L – Que?  
S – Cuma?  
G – Como se brinca disso?  
V – Você chega perto da Filia e diz assim (diz algo no ouvido dele)  
G – Entendi!!!  
L – Olha isso....  
S – Gente para de curtir...  
Z – Até eu quero ver essa!!!!  
S – Não acredito...eu também...  
G – (Chega perto da Filia ) Eu to com meeeedo do escuro, vem dormir comigo  
Fi-chaaan!!!!!  
V – Ta morto...(sorriso)  
S – Não acredito que pediu para ele dizer isso....  
L – Ouhhh....pode parar a brincadeira agora mesmo!  
F – Tadinho Xel, fica assim não!  
V – Isso ta divertido (sorriso)  
Z – Isso foi doentio....  
L – Não tem graça nenhuma....  
V – Continua Gourry, continua  
G – Como?  
V – Improvisa!!!  
G – Sei la... Vamos lá pra cima???  
L – Parem de merda!!!  
S – Isso não é muito engraçado....  
Z – Elas tão certas faça ele parar...  
V – Já vai eu quero ver a reação!!  
F – Claro, porque não??/ agarra o braço dele  
V – Uhhhh... isso vai ficar legal Manda brasa Gourry, hora de tirar o  
atraso!!!!  
L – PARA AGORA!!!!Ou eu...o que eu faço?  
S – Manda a casa pelos ares....  
V – Vou me lembrar te tentar isso sem elas por perto... Gourry!! (vai ate  
ele e diz algo denovo)  
G – Tem certeza?? Parece doloroso...  
V – Vai logo senão vocês dois só vão parar na cama!! Pensando bem nada  
mal!!!  
S – Val para com isso!  
L – Não tem a menor graça....  
V – Agora é com ele...  
Z – Seja la o que for é melhor ser rápido... eles já estão subindo...  
S – Eu não acredito nisso....  
G – (respira fundo) Lá vai... Eu te amo Martina!!!!!!  
V – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
F – CANALHA!!!!/ Da uma porrada nele  
V – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (rola no chão)  
S - ...Pffff.....  
L – Ahhh acho bom...  
Z – Por que todo esse ciúme??  
L – Num to com ciúme...  
Z – Me engana que eu gosto...  
L – NÃO estou com ciúme, ok?  
Z – Então qual o problema?? Pra que toda essa raiva?  
L –É sacanagem com a garota....  
V – Gente.... isso foi OTIMO....pfffff  
S – Que horror.....  
G – (Em algum canto da casa) .... Quem sou eu? Sou o Gourry... estou em  
casa...  
F – O que aconteceu?  
V – Pfffffffff HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
S – Melhor nem saber Filia....  
L – Ahhh vai saber sim....  
G – .....hoje é quarta feira... ainda é manhã....  
F - ....O que eu to fazendo aqui?jurei que eu estava na cozinha....  
Z – Qual a ultima coisa que você se lembra?  
F – Do Xellos...  
Z - ??? Fazendo??  
F – Ahh, ele me deu um beijo...ahhh acho que é só...  
V – O que foi que ele fez com ela?Como ele fez isso?  
L – É melhor evitar....  
S – Nossa que humor, hein Lina?  
Z – É por causa do Gourry  
G - ... e a Filia me fez voar... Eu estou bem!!!  
L – Cala a boca vocês dois, num tem nada a ver com ele....  
V – NÃÃÃÃOOO...  
L – E vocês, hein?Chegaram sabe deus que horas....  
V – Isso não é do seu interesse  
L – Eu te ajudei claro que me interessa, e pelo jeito está tudo bem...muito  
bem....  
V – Bem... voltamos bem tarde... primeiro a gente foi no parque...  
F – Parque?Uau que lindo!!!  
Z – Aquele parque?  
V – Aquele mesmo... depois deixa eu ver... ahh esquece, não quero contar  
L – Porque não??  
V – Por que não quero e é isso!  
L – Fala duma vez  
V – Foi só isso mesmo...  
L – Depois do parque??  
V – Viemos pra casa  
S – O lugar é lindo, deveriam ir!  
Z – Aquele parque não é meio sinistro de noite?  
V – Impressão sua, o lugar é tranqüilo  
S – Só deu medo, aquele caminho...  
Z – Ahhh pêrae... Você levou ela até a colina???  
V – Levei sim, não tem nenhuma placa dizendo para não ir lá  
L – O que tem demais lá?  
V – Uma vista muito boa da cidade... foi o Zel que descobriu o lugar uns  
anos atrás  
L – Ahhh  
F – Porque não pinta, Syl?  
Z – Ahhh que que a? Agora o lugar vai ficar cheio de gente, daqui a pouco  
abrem uma trilha que leva pra lá... tira a graça da colina...  
F – Foi só uma idéia....tem alguma coisa de especial naquele lugar?  
Z – Pergunte pro Val, ele que levou a Syl pra lá...  
F – Tem?  
V – Valeu a pena não foi Syl?  
S – Com certeza, é muito bonito!  
F – Ahhh eu quero ver!!!  
Z – Por que a gente não leva logo todo mundo? Vamos convidar a Amélia e a  
Martina também?? Saco....  
S – Tenho certeza que a Amy vai adorar....  
F – Se a Martina fizer o favor de prestar atenção no lugar, não no namorado  
dos outros...  
Z – Cacilda... pra que eu te mostrei a colina?  
V – Sei lá.... mas valeu!!  
Z - ................  
S – Muito obrigada Zel!!!  
Z - .... Claro... fico feliz por vocês.....  
L – Bora hoje!!de noite?  
Z – Mas que droga... eu vou dar uma volta... (sai da casa)  
S – Val, tem alguma coisa demais naquela colina?  
V – O Zel ta de sacanagem... ele acha que é o dono da colina só por que foi  
o primeiro a chegar nela...  
S – Ahhh.....acho que tem alguma coisa...bem deixa pra lá, vamos hoje de  
novo?  
V – Claro... se bem que eu preferia ir sem todo esse povo...  
L – Falando de nois??  
S – Não que isso.....mas a gente pode ir outro dia também...  
V – É que não da pra ficar indo lá direto...  
S – Por que?  
V – Se ficarmos indo lá toda hora, vão acabar descobrindo a colina... ai  
vai ser que nem o Zel disse...  
S – Isso é verdade, mas até parece que as pessoas vão ao parque tarde da  
noite  
V – Bom... foi a primeira vez que fui lá de noite...  
S – Ahhh...ver o sol nascer lá deve ser muito lindo!!  
G – Nois vai também, não esquece o povo!  
S – Já tinha esquecido...  
V – Esse povo só atrapalha...  
S – Podemos ficar lá até de manhã  
V – Boa idéia  
L – Obaa gostei!!!  
V – Só pra casais!!!  
F – Obaaa!!!  
L – Hmmm...eu me viro....  
V - ...Sei...  
L – É fácil...  
V – Ta ferrada... e iludida... tadinha dela....  
S – É pra ontem!!Anda logo!Vai com alguém  
G – Eu posso arrumar companhia também  
F – Quem?  
G – Sei lá... eu me arranjo  
F – Porque não vai você e a Lina?  
V – Precisava falar isso?  
F – Você disse casal....ahhh tadinha como o Zel, a Amy e a chata..a Martina  
vão ir?  
V – O Zel e a Amy já são um casal... a Marina ta fudida...  
F – É que pena.....  
S – Filia você ta quase rindo....  
G – Vocês não iam ver aquele lance do emprego?  
F – Ahhh....eu vejo amanhã....  
S – É verdade, se não já pedem pra ir irmos amanhã....e amanhã não....  
V – Mas que moleza toda é essa?  
S – Quero não....fico mais tempo em casa....amanhã eu vejo o emprego....  
V - ...Eu também... to sem pressa... o Xelloss já arrumou um né? Então  
ninguém aqui vai passar fome  
L – Não podemos demorar demais, porque fica até chato....  
V – E desde quando isso te incomoda... gente a Filia já se recuperou  
totalmente da crise de dãh  
F – Crise de que?  
V – Você tava completamente dãh  
F – Não é a primeira vez que alguém me diz isso....  
V – O caso é clinico  
F – Num enche.....  
L – Já liguei pra Amy!Vamos hoje a noite mesmo!!  
G – Beleza!  
S - ....Ainda ta cedo....  
V – Melhor arrumar a cozinha que ta uma bagunça...  
Z – (andando pelas ruas)  
A – Zel?Zel!!!!/ começa a correr  
Z – Hein? Amélia?  
A - ....Arf.....arf....oi....arf....  
Z – Mas que pressa...  
A – Eu vi você de longe  
Z – Eu imagino...  
A – Ahh...a Lina me disse que vamos ir a colina hoje a noite!  
Z – Por que alguma coisa me dizia que isso iria acontecer...  
A – Você não parece feliz....  
Z – Você poderia dizer...  
A – Você vai, né?  
Z – Não sei...  
A – Ahhh vai!a Lina disse que foi você que encontrou, então...  
Z - .... é uma língua solta mesmo... eu não gosto muito daquele lugar...  
A – Uma colina não pode ser ruim?ahh....já sei tem alguma coisa haver com o  
seu passado?  
Z – Exato... Não foi um lugar de momentos alegres...  
A – Por isso você deve ir lá novamente, quem sabe dessa vez?  
Z – Não sei... mas não custa nada...  
A – Estará com os seus amigos, vai ser divertido  
Z – É... talvez...  
A – Vamos, será legal, eu garanto!/ sorri  
Z – Bem... por que não  
A – Posso aproveitar e ficar direto na casa de vocês?  
Z – Poder pode... mas já vou avisando as coisas tão estranhas...  
A – Estranhas como?  
Z – Lembra das confusões com a Martina, pior...  
A – Ahhhh tudo bem, deve ser legal!  
Z – Sem falar que a Filia ficou meio estranha  
A – A Marty já é estranha mesmo...e ainda tem aquela barata....  
Z – Não é isso... eu quero dizer realmente estranha... tipo o Gourry  
A – Nossa que deu nela?  
Z – Sei lá... vai ver andou fumando o que não devia  
A - ??  
Z – Esquece... a propósito eu imagino que alguém na sua casa deve conhecer  
algum figurão de alguma empresa qualquer...  
A - Conheço  
Z – Bom... será que você poderia me arranjar uma entrevista de trabalho com  
alguém...?  
A – Claro porque não....desde quando você precisa de um emprego?  
Z – Desde que eu resolvi ficar morando na casa...  
A – Vocês nunca tiveram problemas....  
Z – Isso mudou... agora quem não trabalhar, vai dançar...  
A – Isso é uma questão de tempo, tenho certeza que todos vão achar um  
emprego que pague muito bem  
Z – O Xelloss já arrumou um  
A – Ele?não esperava que ele fosse arranjar alguma coisa tão cedo, mas e  
você?ahhh deixa eu ver não gostou de nenhum lugar?  
Z – Na verdade só ficamos sabendo que precisávamos arranjar trabalhos  
ontem... cortesia do panetone...  
A – O que aconteceu?  
Z – Ele deve ter esquecido de contar pra gente e nesse meio tempo arrumou  
um trabalho...  
A – Esqueceu de contar o que?  
Z – Você ta prestando atenção? Eu disse que ele deve ter esquecido de  
contar que quem não arrumasse um trabalho já era, por que aparentemente  
quem pagava as contas era a mãe dele...  
A – Que pecado.......  
Z – O cara não tem vergonha nenhuma...  
A – Pedir pra mãe....que coisa estranha  
Z – Só tem gente assim naquele hospício...  
A – Eu creio que sim....  
Z – Pior que é serio... Eu iria com você até em casa, mas não quero voltar  
tão cedo então vou andar mais um pouco... você sabe o caminho não é?  
A - ...Sei, até Zel!  
Z – Tchau...(continua andando)  
(De volta a casa...)  
L – A Amélia deve vir pra cá cedo...  
F – Espero que ela não traga 'ela' junto....  
S – Temo visita....  
L – Quem?...olá Martina  
M – Oi Lina!  
F - ...Falsa....  
M – Que?  
F – Nada....  
L - ...Não comecem vocês duas!  
V – Oi Amy oi Marty, o Xelloss não ta em casa  
A – Oi  
M – Ta dizendo isso pra mim, porque?  
F – Porque será....  
G – Todo mundo pronto pro passeio noturno hoje? Ahh ola vocês duas  
A – Olá  
M – Oiiii  
V – Bem eu vou dar uma saída... volto mais tarde... tchau(sai)  
S - .....E então?Como vão as coisas?  
A – Bem....normal....  
M – Iahhh vocês vão ter que trabalhar!  
F - ....Não vou nem dizer o que eu pensei em falar....  
L – Fica na sua Filia....  
G – Vocês duas precisam mesmo brigar tanto?  
F – Quem?  
G – Vocês duas mesmo  
M – Num to brigando...  
F – Nem eu....  
G - .......  
F – É ela que começa...  
M – Num vem com essa não....chata...  
L – Xiii....que droga vocês duas....  
V – (do lado de fora) Vai chover sangue hoje!!!!  
S – Vai embora!  
V – Agora é serio, fui (vai embora de vez)  
M – Que horas que o Xellos chega?/ senta no sofá  
F – Como?  
L – Sei lá....  
A – Ahhh....não podemos mudar o assunto?  
G – O que vamos levar pra colina? Se vamos ficar até amanhecer vai ter  
gente com fome... como eu!!  
A – Levem alguns sacos para jogar o lixo fora....mas levem comidas  
leves....tipo pacotes de biscoito e garrafas de água....  
G – Melhor já empacotar alguma coisa... (vai pra cozinha)  
A – Separem uma mochila só para isso....  
L – Que saco....  
A – Que?  
L – Arrumar tudo agora....  
M – Eu já fiz a minha mochila....  
F – Vou te tacar lá de cima.....  
G – Hoje não Filia...  
S – Vamos parar....  
G – Se não vai ter chuva de sangue mesmo...  
S – Ahh para com isso....ta ficando muito tempo com o Val...  
G – Eu... olha quem fala  
M – Que legal....conta alguma coisa Gourry!!  
F - ....Cretina....  
G – Esses dois tavam lá em cima de...(fala no ouvido da Martina)  
M – Isso sim é novidade....  
F - ....Concorda comigo?  
S – Claro....  
A – Vamos logo, quero deixar tudo pronto!  
L – Ok, pessoal vamos logo com isso....  
  
Continua...?x3.000  
ShX: Bem maior que os outros esse capitulo  
YS: Bem diferente isso sim...esse capitulo foi idiota...  
ShX: Com certeza... O que será que a Filia andou fumando?  
YS: Qual será o trabalho do Xellos?  
ShX: Conseguira o entregador de pizza sua gorjeta?  
YS: Porque o frango atravessou a rua?  
ShX: Para as respostas dessas e outras perguntas imbecis... leia o próximo  
capitulo de Slayers Doom Special 


	16. Slayers Doom Special

Slayers Doom Special  
Episodio de Hoje: Quem veio primeiro? O ovo ou a galinha?  
Nota dos Autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Special a ser uma historia  
com muitas lembranças....  
  
(Em algum boteco, na rua...)  
V – Ei Luna!!  
Luna – E ai? Que você queria?  
V – Problemas em casa...  
Lu – Depois, primeiro as novidades, desembucha  
V – Pô Lu, eu quero um...  
Lu – Num quero saber, fala duma vez porra!  
V – Agora eu sei daonde sua irmã aprendeu boas maneiras...  
Lu – Hehe... mal de família.. como vai a vida?  
V – A mesma praga de sempre... morando com outros seis manes...  
Lu – Serio.. alguém que eu conheça?  
V – Não... ah lembra do Zel?  
Lu – Como eu vou me esquecer daquele mane  
V – Alem dele a sua irmã, mais uns dois panacas, uma loira meio retardada e  
minha namorada  
Lu – Aee Val, mas é serio ou é só um caso?  
V – Dessa vez é serio  
Lu – E como vai a pentelha da Lina?  
V – Ela? Vai bem... continua baixinha, pavio curto e boca suja...  
Lu – Nunca vai mudar  
V - ...E continua com um medo de você do caramba  
Lu – Haha... essa não tem jeito... é mesmo uma bobona... agora que já ta  
tudo certo, por que você me chamou?  
V – Bem... eu queria saber se a vaga pra garçom lá no restaurante ainda ta  
aberta  
Lu – Você??? Querendo trabalhar??? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
V – Pô quale Lu... tem gente aqui que me conhece...  
Lu – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, hein?  
V - .........  
Lu – Ainda ta aberta... mas você não vai querer trabalhar lá...  
V – Por que?  
Lu – Precisa saber fazer alguma coisa... Pffffffffffffffff  
V – Que que a? É so entregar comida não é? Só preciso de equilíbrio, onde  
ta o desafio?  
Lu – O desafio? Imagino você gritando com os clientes e mandando tudo e  
todos a merda... não vai durar cinco minutos  
V – Que que a? Também não é pra tanto... até você conseguiu a vaga...  
Lu – Isso é verdade, mas eu sou foda mesmo!!!  
V – E metida... não mudou nada...  
Lu – Quer o trabalho ou não???  
V – Eu quero  
Lu - .... Vem cá, é sua namorada que ta te forçando a fazer isso?  
V – Hein?? Não é necessidade, não quero ir morar de baixo da ponte...  
Lu – Então ta... eu vejo o que arrumo... depois te ligo  
V – Beleza...  
Lu – E diz pra Lina que eu mandei um alo pra ela  
V – Eu digo, até  
Lu – Tchau (sai)  
V – Agora eu to ficando bom nisso... hora de voltar (sai)  
(De volta a casa...)  
L – Ta tudo ok Amélia....  
A – Então estamos de malas feitas...já sabem não é preciso levar muita  
coisa....e Syl pra que um caderno?  
M – Num vai me dizer que você ainda tem diário?  
S – É um caderno de desenho...faz tempo que eu não uso ele...  
L – Vai desenhar?  
A – Vai pintar a paisagem!?  
S – É, só não vou levar as tintas, só fazer um desenho mesmo  
F – Vai desenhar de noite?  
S – Qual o problema?  
F – Que estranho....  
S – Alguém segura uma lanterna enquanto eu desenho....  
A – Você não desenha a muito tempo....quem garante que vai ficar bom?  
S – É só um desenho....  
L – Você não diria isso se fosse a alguns anos atrás....  
M – Essa garota tinha um problema com os quadros....  
A – Ninguém podia ver ate ficar pronto...  
S – Vocês iam criticar!  
L – Idai?  
V – Daí que criticar o desenho dos outros desestimula a pessoa  
A – Isso é verdade....  
S – O que foi fazer na rua?  
V – Fui falar com uma velha amiga... a propósito Lina, sua irmã mandou um  
oi  
L – Como?que?porque?quando?onde?....ahhh claro....claro que mandou, ela  
sempre faz isso......  
V - ??? Que houve?  
L – É de você sabe quem que estamos falando....ahhhh vamos mudar de  
assunto!  
V – Ce que sabe...  
F – Que mal me pergunte...mas o que fazia falando com a irmã da Lina?  
V – Fui ver uma proposta de emprego, vou ver se consigo  
M – Pra???  
V – Pra pagar minha parte nas despesas... Que pergunta...  
M – Não perguntei pra que o emprego...perguntei o qual era a proposta de  
emprego....  
V – Garçom no restaurante onde a Luna trabalha... me lembro de ter visto  
uma placa de procura-se na porta do lugar algumas semanas atrás  
A – Você?de garçom?  
L – Ta de brincadeira....né?que ridículo....  
V – Mas ta todo mundo de sacanagem comigo hoje... qual o problema?  
L – Você!A sua pessoa de garçom é uma piada....  
S – Não vejo nada demais...  
V – Ao menos alguém me apóia aqui... valeu Syl  
A – Nada contra, só pensei que fosse escolher algo que goste de fazer  
V – Se eu fosse escolher algo que gostasse de fazer, ia procurar um emprego  
que não precise sair de casa e que me de folga todos os dias...  
A – Ahhh esquece, esse ta ótimo então  
L – Ainda acho que é comédia....  
V – Comedia é você que ainda tem medo da irmã  
L – Ok, isso não tem graça nenhuma..../ se levanta e sai  
A – Caraca, o que foi isso?  
Z – Uma reação de alguém que não esta se sentindo confortável com a  
conversa e vai te xingar muito agora Val  
V – Valeu Einstein...  
M – E ninguém me respondeu....  
S – Martina eu não sei que horas o Xellos chega!  
A – Que coisa....  
F – Não digo nada.....nada mesmo......nadinha......  
V – Será que ela ainda ta mal?  
Z – Não quero saber... acabei de chegar... então não começa  
A – Quem fez esse suco??  
G – Quem foi que comprou xampu novo?  
F – O que deu em vocês?  
S – Eu não fiz suco, porque eu não me vejo na obrigação de fazer nada na  
cozinha....  
V – Essa é minha garota  
F – Eu até faria...se soubesse...  
Z – Não saber fazer suco é ridículo...  
F – Eu não sei, pra que vendem os de caixa?  
X – E ESSA é minha garota, muito bonita, mas não sabe fazer suco algum  
problema? E não toquem no xampu por que ele é meu  
A – Nossa....  
M – Nossa........  
S – O que é isso.....  
V – A primeira é por que ele falou muito... a segunda dispensa  
explicações...  
Z – Bela entrada Xelloss, quase tão ruim quanto você próprio...  
A – Quem fez a droga desse suco???  
X – Isso não é suco não...  
A – Isso é o que então?  
X – Você não vai querer saber... é coisa do meu patrão  
A – Ahhh ta.....pensei que era suco...eu podia ter morrido se tivesse  
tomado....  
X – Morrido não ia... mas não ia sair do banheiro por uma semana!!!!  
L – Ae Xellos, me diz uma coisa  
X – Diga Lina  
L – Qual é o problema da sua namorada?  
X – Hein? Por que alguma coisa errada?  
V – Ela tava meio ruim da cabeça...  
X – Esse é meu efeito nas mulheres!!!!  
A – É pode crer....  
X – Falando serio...  
Z – Você? Impossível  
X - ...Valeu, é só meu novo xampu  
S – O que o xampu tem haver com isso?  
X – Outra coisa que meu patrão mandou testar... e funcionou  
V – Era o que? Algo pra deixar as pessoas patetas?  
F – Pateta você....  
X – Na verdade é um efeito meio... digamos que faz a pessoa ficar com um  
pensamento fixo na cabeça  
L – 'Xellos'?  
X – Na mosca!! Mas só porque fui eu que usei... oo Val se não ta indo pro  
banheiro pra pegar meu xampu né?  
L – Que merda de xampu....deixa a pessoa idiota...sai fora...  
M – Eu gostei....  
X – Na verdade deixa a pessoa loquinha por quem usou... muito pratico né?  
S – É vamo nessa....  
F – Mantenha isso longe da Martina....  
V – Pô, cadê o xampu? Ele sumiu  
A – Vai ver o Gourry pensou que era suco....  
G – Esse suco ta bom!!!  
L – É um babaca mesmo  
X – Oo Gourry... isso ai é um produto do meu patrão e não é pra...  
V – É a poção de caganeira do Xelloss!!!!  
L – Pffffff...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/ Cai no chão, começa a rolar  
M – Se ta bem?  
L – AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
G – Serio?? Mas tinha um gosto bom...  
X – Bem... agora é só esperar pra ver...  
L – Só se você quiser ver....  
X – Dispenso...  
F – Não temos um assunto menos...nojento...  
X – Tipo cadê meu xampu??  
V – Ele sumiu to dizendo eu fui lá e não tinha nenhum xampu novo...  
L – Vai ver o Zel bebeu...  
G – Falando nisso cadê ele?  
L – Eu to falando...  
X – Isso não é bom...  
F – Isso pode ser engraçado..  
V – Imagina Zelgadiss o gostosão da vizinhança...  
X – Vê lá Val... isso pode acontecer mesmo...  
L – AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
S – Pfffff.....  
F – Pffffffffff  
M – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
A - ....Pffff  
V – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
X – Da pra diminuir o escândalo e começar a se preocuparem???  
F – É só um xampu...  
X – Gente... vocês viram o que aconteceu com a Filia... eu só usei um  
pouquinho...  
S – Se ta dizendo que pode ser pior se alguém usar mais do que você usou?  
X – Foi como o Val disse... ninguém vai estar a salvo...  
M – Ahhh não....os garotos da casa de olho no Zel?  
X,V, G – SAI FORA!!!!  
S – Foi você quem disse  
Z – Que que ta pegando?  
V – Sai fora (sai correndo)  
M – Que babaca.....  
F – Viu só....  
S – É...  
L – Que vocês tão falando?  
F – Nada  
S – Nadinha  
Z - ........... Eu perdi alguma coisa?  
F – Você não...  
A – Mais o Xellos perdeu....  
Z – O que?  
X – O xampu ultra-foda do meu chefe... preciso devolver ele na segunda...  
to perdido...  
F – Eu quero esse xampu longe dessa casa....  
S – A gente já contou o que quase aconteceu...  
L – Ahhhh...seria engraçado não?  
S – Mais ou menos....  
X – Vocês não entendem... aquilo em mãos erradas pode ser o caos!!!!  
A – É gays a solta  
X – E você se arrastando pelo primeiro babaca que ver...  
F – Eu odeio esse xampu....  
S – Foi engraçado...  
L – Depois ficou sem graça....  
X – Vocês ainda tão falando disso... a propósito, o que exatamente  
aconteceu?  
L – O Val decidiu curtir com a cara da Filia....  
S – E imitou você  
V – (imitando Xelloss) Fi-chaaaan!!!!  
S – Assim mesmo...  
F – Não tem graça....  
L – Você agarrou no pescoço dele!  
V – Quase me matou sem ar...  
X – Bem... vejo que o efeito é mesmo poderoso...  
S – Só que depois, a santa inteligência do Val passou a brincadeira para o  
Gourry  
V – Sua namorada quase te trai com ele!!!  
X – Continua  
F – Não tem graça mesmo....  
S – Foi isso que a Lina disse....  
L – Num começa....  
V – Depois fiz o Gourry falar a coisa que a Filia mais temeria... mas o  
efeito passou logo depois...  
X – Serio?  
L – Ela deu uma porrada nele com a maior violência  
S – Pelo amor de deus....quase que os dois foram pra cama  
A – Que horror.....  
M – Brincadeira boa, hein?  
A – Isso não parece legal....  
V – E você usou só um pouquinho?  
X – É isso mesmo... mas tudo bem... quer dizer... tudo mal... agora tenho  
que achar a droga do xampu senão perco o emprego...  
F – Leva essa porcaria de uma vez...  
X – Eu vou fazer isso... assim que achar o maldito xampu...  
M – Que sorte, hein?  
G – Ei gente... vamos para o parque?  
A – Bora  
X – Mas e o xampu??? O xampuuuuu???  
V – Vai tomar no...  
Z – Opaaa!!  
L – Olha o nivel....  
S – A 'gente' vê isso amanhã....  
X – Mas e o xampu?? Vamos nessa!!!!  
F – Ele não criou pernas e saiu andando mesmo, amanhã vemos isso com mais  
calma  
Z – Ta um pouco cedo pra ir pra colina né?  
G – Por que você acha que vo levar todas essas tralhas... (mostra uma  
mochila abarrotada de porcarias)  
L – Pra que tanta coisa?  
G – Tem comida, o caderno da Syl, mais comida, sacos de lixo, papel  
higiênico, alguem pode precisar né?  
S – Ahhh meu caderno!!Ele pode acabar todo ferrado, eu levo ele!  
G – Já era, ele ta no meio dessa bagunça...  
S – Eu quero meu cadernoooooo, me daaaaaaa!!!!!!!!  
X – Meu xampu!!! Eu quero ele!! Me daaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!  
S – Vai te a merda.....Me da o meu caderno!!!!!!!  
X – Vai você... Me da meu xampuuuuuuuuu!!!!!  
S – Para com isso!  
X – Para você!  
S – Gourry me da o meu caderno!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Eu quero o MEU caderno!!!!  
Z – Parem com esse escândalo... você pega o caderno assim que chegar lá...  
S – Vai ficar sujo.....  
Z – Não vai... se é pra ir então vamos logo  
A – Que coisa....  
L – Simbora galera!Geral ta levando casaco?  
G – Ta tudo empacotado aqui  
S – Mas vai....  
M – Cala a boca.....  
S – Que?  
F – Vamos logo....  
  
(No parque)  
Z – É aqui... da uma olhada pra ver se não tem ninguém...  
V – Barra limpa, SIMBORA  
Z – Cala boca idiota  
V – Mas ta limpo  
Z - ..... (entra no mato)  
(todos entram no mato)  
A – Vocês já pensaram que pode...ter alguma cobra?....  
Z – A coisa mais perigosa aqui é a barata da Martina...  
F – Yahhhhhhhh!!!!  
Z – Não grita garota escandalosa!!!  
X – Fala direito  
Z – Isso vale pra você também  
A – Pode ter uma cobra!!!!!!!!  
L – Ninguém merece vocês.....  
V – Ae Gourry, olha só... (encosta um galho na Amélia)  
A – YAAAAAAAAAAH, COBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
Z – (Desentupindo os ouvidos) Cala a boca porra!!!!  
A – Uma cobra encostou em mim!!!!!  
G – Alguém ajuda o Val... ele ta rolando colina a baixo...  
Z – Puta que pariu.. ces não são foda não...  
X – Se segura em alguma coisa, ô abacate!!  
V – HAHAHAHAHAH... (Se segura em alguma arvore)  
L – São eles....  
A – Seus ridículos....  
F – Fica longe de mim com essa bara...ra...ta....  
M – He,he,he....ta com medo?  
F – É lógico!!  
V – Há há há... quase morri... Há há há...  
X – Ce ta todo lascado...  
S – Ahhh ninguém merece que gente barulhenta....  
Z – Eu que o diga...  
F – Foi mal Zel ,mas essa por...por caria de bar...ra...ta...  
Z – É so não da escândalo... Ô Martina, guarda o seu bichinho, senão eu vou  
jogar essa droga fora...  
M -...Ahhh ok, entra ai Cri-Cri.../ coloca a barata dentro da mochila  
G – Xiii, la se foi a comida...  
S – Aiii meu caderno....bicho nojento...e com patas horríveis tocou no meu  
caderno, eu tenho ele a mais de cinco anos!!  
V – CUIDADO COM A COBRA AMELIA!!!!  
A – Yaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
V –HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Z – Cala boca seu merda... na próxima EU te jogo lá em baixo  
A – Sem graça....  
V – Hahahaha... se assustou toda  
A - ....Hunf....  
V – Essa garota é ótima... hahahaha  
S – Ai meu caderninho....tinha aquela barata de lá, agora!  
F – Aii não!  
S – Mais meu caderno!  
M – Ok, pode voltar Cri-Cri..../ pega a barata de volta  
X – Barata amestrada, Martina??  
M – Ahãn  
X – Que... diferente...  
M – Esses bichinhos morrem atoa...gosto de baratas, são tão tifofos!!!  
X – Ahh... claro... (pensamento) Por isso não arruma namorado!!!  
S – Ufaaaa.........  
Z – Já estamos quase lá  
S – Não me lembro do caminho....  
V – Tava de noite...  
S – A gente também tava conversando...  
V – Mas não era bem assim...  
S – Como?  
V – Agora tem esse povo todo pra vir junto...  
S – O caminho parece ser maior....  
Z – Isso por que vocês não param de falar...  
F - .............  
X – Depois precisamos encontrar meu xampu  
M – É pode crer....  
X – Meu emprego depende disso  
M – Então se já ta na rua....  
X - .... Muito obrigado pelas palavras de apoio....  
M – Se eu achar eu pego pra mim  
X – Claro....  
F – É pode crer....  
X – Você também?  
F – Ahh, eu não!Jogo fora....  
X – Não faz isso não, se não eu perco meu emprego... foi difícil achar algo  
que eu goste...  
V – Afinal de contas você é o que? Testador de esquisitices?  
L – Deve ser....  
Z – Chegamos, cambada...  
L – Cambada o caralho...  
V – Definitivamente as duas se parecem...  
F - ...Ahhh...é isso aí....  
V – De volta ao lugar... parece mais sinistro de noite...  
G – É aqui... beleza de vista  
S – Continua lindo...  
F – Que sorte....é realmente muito lindo!!!  
A – Uau....nunca vi nada parecido  
M – É bonito mesmo....  
L - ...........Lindo....  
X – Olha lá... não é a nossa casa?  
A – Onde?  
X – Lá (aponta pra algum lugar)  
A – Tem muita casa....  
X – Não... não é a nossa não...  
V – Para de brincadeira Xelloss...  
Z - ................  
A – Que foi Zel?  
S – Acho que é bonito em qualquer hora....  
Z - ...............  
A – Zel??  
Z - .....Hein??Que foi?  
A – Se não disse nada  
Z – Ahhh me desculpa.. o que foi?  
A – Você ta muito pensativo....  
Z - ...... São só as lembranças.......  
A – Ahhhh ta....não queria atrapalhar  
Z – Não... esquece... eu não queria me lembrar mesmo... é que faz algum  
tempo desde que vim aqui na ultima vez.....  
A – Mudou alguma coisa?  
Z - .... Nada.... continua o mesmo....  
A – É?Pensei que fosse diferente  
Z – Ninguém vem aqui a muito tempo... exceto o Val e a Syl...  
F – É muito bonito, sorte a sua ter encontrado!  
L – Que se tava fazendo, pra vir para um lugar como esse, fugindo da  
policia?  
Z - .... Não... foi depois disso......  
A – Que?  
Z – Esquece... já pegou o caderno Syl?  
S – Já ta aqui....vou desenhar isso agora mesmo!!  
G – Gente... eu já volto...(sai do topo da colina)  
L – Ele vai se perder isso sim....  
X – Nahhh ele foi no matinho e já volta...  
L – Não pedi os detalhes....  
X – Você quer os detalhes?  
L – Para com isso, me esquece, morri ok?  
X – Imagina só...  
L – Para que droga!  
X – Ta começando a feder...  
L – Arg..../ sai de perto do Xellos  
X – Eu sou demais!!!!  
F – É pode crer....  
X – Mas sou mesmo... afinal eu venci a Martina no dia do julgamento não  
foi?  
F - ...É....sei lá....  
X – Isso graças a você  
F – Eu não fiz nada  
X – Sem seu apoio eu não teria vencido  
F – Pode contar sempre comigo  
X – Obrigado  
F – he,he  
X – Bem... então vamos comer alguma coisa?  
F – Depende....  
X – Nada foi tocado pela barata  
F – Ok então  
G – Opa, quem falou em comer??  
F – Nois!!  
G – Também quero  
F – Então pega a comida  
G – Já vai  
Z – Syl, posso te pedir um favor?  
S - ..............Pode..........  
Z – Você poderia guardar esse desenho em algum lugar bem escondido?  
S – Ahn?  
Z – Não quero que descubram sobre esse lugar...  
S – Vai ficar no meu caderno, sem problemas....  
Z – Eu agradeço...  
S – Você e o Val, tem algum problema com esse lugar?  
Z – Só as circunstancias em que viemos aqui pela primeira vez...  
S – Ahhh....eu não entendo  
Z - .... Imagina dois adolescentes que acabaram de sair da delegacia depois  
de terem aprontado uma daquelas... Não viemos aqui com o melhor dos  
humores...  
S – Ele me disse mais ou menos o que aconteceu....  
Z - .... Entendo.....  
S – Eu só não entendo como um lugar tão bonito como esse, não pode afastar  
o pensamento que na hora estava na mente de vocês  
Z - ..... Foi um momento difícil... foi aqui que mudamos... bom pelo menos  
eu mudei...  
S – Eu entendo  
Z – Esse lugar é parte de mim... por isso eu quero que ele fique sendo  
secreto... para que continue sendo especial... você gostou daqui não?  
S - ....Gostei muito....  
Z – Então.... não seria o que é se já tivessem descoberto isso aqui...  
S – Não seria a mesma coisa....  
X – Olha só os dois... sentados na grama conversando calmamente, a brisa  
gostosa, a vista linda... Não te deixa com vontade de estar lá Amy?  
A - .......Que?  
X – Não se faça de desentendida Amy-chan, titio Xelloss entende o que se  
passa na sua cabecinha!!!!  
A – Me deixa, você é estranho...  
X – Não viu nem a metade... então vai lá... aproveita garota... quer mesmo  
deixar essa chance passar?  
A – Eu vou voltar para onde EU estava e fazer o que EU estava fazendo....  
X – Não fuja dos seus sentimentos Amy-chan...  
A - ....Cara chato....  
X – Eu estou falando de coração  
A – É to sabendo...  
X – É serio... vai lá e puxa conversa com eles...  
A – Não vou fazer isso, eu estava pensando na vida.....  
X – Anda Amy... vai lá... quer mesmo estragar essa oportunidade de ouro?  
Não viremos aqui toda semana  
A – Eu sei....me esquece...  
X – Vai lá... aproveita... olha lá agora o Zel saiu é sua chance  
A – Me deixa....  
X – Vai logo pô  
A - .....Tchau..../ sai de perto  
X – Garotinha difícil de convencer...  
F – Desse jeito não conseguiria muita coisa....  
X – Eu disse alguma coisa errada?  
F – Estava sendo você mesmo...  
X - .... Claro, isso responde muita coisa...  
F – É verdade  
X – Por que ninguém me leva a serio? Palhaços também choram...  
F – Você brinca demais....não espera que alguém te leve a sério depois de  
uma piada  
X – O Val ta sempre falando um monte e nem por isso...  
F – Ele tem problemas, ele teve problemas....  
X – Então só por que minha vida não teve nenhum drama e por que não  
descobri nenhuma colina estúpida ninguém é capaz de me levar a serio??  
F – Eu levo  
X – Eu sei... só queria que os outros também fizessem isso...  
F – Levam sim.....  
X – Você acabou de dizer...  
F – Era brincadeira....  
X – Tudo bem... mas e meu xampu???  
F - ......É eu ainda te levo a sério...  
X – Hehe... mais uma vez obrigado...  
F – É...de nada  
M – Comida, comida, comida.....num tem...uau!o xampu do Xellos...ahhh  
obrigada!!!!!/ abraça o xampu/ he,he,he...isso fica comigo..../ coloca  
dentro da bolsa dela/ UAUAUAUAUAUAUAU  
V – Que aconteceu?? Ficou maluca? A barata comeu seu cérebro???  
M – É vamo nessa....  
V – Que foi? Achou o xampu??  
M – Não....eu tava pensando na minha vida  
V – Claro... (pensamento) Minha vida de barata, da Martina!!!  
M - ....É mesmo....uma merda  
V – Que droga, hein?  
M - ....É pode ter certeza  
V – Bora que senão não sobra comida pra nois... (se afasta)  
M – Hmmm....ahãn....  
G – Comer comer, comer comer, é o melhor para poder crescer!!!  
F – Musica?  
X – Das velhas  
F – Pode ter certeza disso  
Z – O jantar já ta pronto  
F – Obaa  
X – Bora esfomeados de plantão!!!  
F – Pode apostar!  
M – Finalmente né....  
A – Disseram algo?  
G – Comer!!!  
A – Ahhhh ta, eu quero!!!  
Z – Cuidado, ta quente...  
A – Ok  
G – Cadê a Lina, ela nunca perde a hora do jantar  
V – Ô Syl, vem jantar  
S – Já vou....  
G – Cadê? Ah ai está... vem Lina hora do jantar  
L - .....Já vou  
G – Que houve?  
L – Nada  
G – Você ta toda quieta desde a subida, o que foi?  
L – Já disse nada  
G – Bem, então...  
L - ATACAR!!  
G – É isso ai!!!  
S – Pronto já cheguei  
X – Hora do jantar... parece que faz um bom tempo desde a ultima vez que  
jantamos todos juntos!!!  
A – Isso é verdade!  
Z – Para com isso, não faz nem uma semana...  
A – Mas estamos bem, e estamos todos juntos!  
G – E comendo bem, num lugar que é só nosso!!  
S – É, isso é verdade  
X – Que sorriso esquisito é esse Martina?  
M – Parece bom, só isso  
F – Eu conheço esse sorriso....ele diz alguma coisa como.... 'eu sei como  
pegar o Xellos pra mim'...  
X - ..............  
S – Eu conheço um sorriso parecido....  
G – Gente para com isso, não vão ficar falando mal da garota só por causa  
de uma ou duas besteiras  
M – Obrigada Gourry  
G – Ela também é nossa amiga, pô isso já é sacanagem  
F – Ahh ok, só não venha com discurso ao estilo Amélia....  
A – A que qui a?  
Z – Gente agora não...  
S – Calem a boca, e falem de coisas boas se possível....  
V – Aeee, boto moral!!!  
F - ........Que seja  
X - ......... Então alguém já começou a procurar trabalho?  
F – Eu, Syl e Lina vamos olhar uma amanhã de tarde  
V – Eu devo arrumar um como garçom...  
X – Você de garçom???Pffffffffffffff...  
S – Ele vai ficar muitooooo bonitinhu  
V – Vou mesmo... se bem que eu ainda não vi o uniforme....  
S – Vai ficar lindo!!  
F - ......É claro......  
Z - .... Eu to dependendo da Amélia agora...  
A – Vou falar com um amigo do meu pai, deve ser uma coisa boa...vou olhar  
primeiro e eu te falo, ou quer ir direto para a entrevista?  
Z – Melhor ver primeiro...  
A – Ok  
X – Gourry?  
G – Hein? Ainda não sei  
M – Deveria vender bala....  
X – Que isso... que horror  
M – To zuando....  
G – Alguém pode me ajudar?  
S – Com?  
G – O lance do emprego  
S – Porque não vira pintor?  
G – Eu não sei pintar...  
F – É só, pintar de cima para baixo....é simples  
S – Você já pintou?  
F – Quando eu estava no jardim....  
G – Bem... eu ajudei a pintar a casa do meu pai quando era criança...  
S – Filia....eu não to falando de pintar desse jeito....  
F – Ahhhhh...eu nunca...  
G – Serve?  
S – Acho que sim....  
V – Você podia abrir uma loja, a Gabrieve Tintas e Material para  
Construção, é a sua cara  
M – Concordo  
X – O Gourry tem cara de quem trabalha com essas coisas  
M – Ele tem cara de zelador de colégio...  
X – Apaga esse fogo Martina!!!  
M – É só olhar os pirralhos, grande trabalho....  
Z – Cala a boca...  
M – Fica na sua....o cabelo bagunçado....  
Z - ..................  
M – Yahahyhyhyhyaayahayayayahay.....  
V – Que risada foi essa??  
M – Ahhh coisa de uma garota....uma amiga  
V – Acho que eu conheço...  
L – Não era bem assim.....  
V – Ela tinha uma risada... qual era a palavra mesmo?  
L – Insana....  
V – Insana, isso mesmo, era foda essa risada  
S – É eu imagino....  
Z – Me lembrei da figura...  
L - ......É, era mesmo muito legal...  
Z – Nunca conheci ela direito...  
L – Não queira......  
V – Ela era mesmo foda... era quase tão ruim quanto a gente  
Z - .............  
S – Eu imagino....  
F – É...que cara é essa Zel?  
Z – Lembrei de um velho boato...  
A – Qual?  
Z - .... Sobre essa garota... e você  
A – Como?Diz!  
V – Eu me lembro dessa historia!!!  
L – Ahn?  
V – Esqueceu? Aquela historia sobre... (fala no ouvido dela)  
L – Ahhhh ta, eu to meio perdida  
G – Eu não lembro quase nada dessa época  
M – O que você fazia?  
G – Eu? Jogava basquete  
A – Eu era líder de torcida!não do basquete...  
V – Eu e o Zel éramos duma gangue!!! Nois e mais uns caras muito irados!!!!  
L – Eu era de uma!  
S – Eu era líder de torcida, e fazia parte do grupo de teatro...  
F – Eu ia aquelas aulas!  
L – Eu matava....  
V – Eu matei muito naquele tempo...  
L – Meu grupo não era muito grande, mas as pessoas eram demais!!  
Z – Val, para de merda, você nunca matou ninguém  
V – Mas eu poderia  
M – É claro....  
L – Tinham os principais do grupo, adorava aquele pessoal  
X – Você andava junto da Nahga não é isso?  
L – Ahãn, eu, ela e um cara ai....  
Z – A conversa ta ótima, mas é hora de empacotar as coisas de novo, quem já  
terminou de comer me da uma mão  
L – Ajuda a minha parte Amélia..../ se levanta  
A – Ahhh claro  
S – Ta meio tarde pra continuar meu desenho....  
V – A gente vai ficar mesmo até o nascer do sol?  
F – Claro....descer essa droga a essa hora é que eu não vou...  
V – Eu fiz isso com a Syl ontem sem problema  
X – Que foi Val? Vai amarelar? Ta com medo?  
S – Sem problema?Eu quase rolei essa droga....  
V – Aquilo foi um acidente infeliz, e não chegou a acontecer...  
M – Eu vou dormir....  
G – Eu já vou  
L – Eu vou ficar acordada, ta cedo ainda....  
X – To contigo  
F – To dentro  
Z – Que seja  
A – Concordo  
V – Então ta  
S – Idem  
X – Ei Lina  
L – Hmm?  
X – So pra saber, o que você vai procurar na oferta de trabalho?  
L – O que tiver...  
X – E ser for algo desagradável...  
L – Trabalhar já é desagradável, não pode ser muito ruim...  
X – Palavras sabias, com Lina Inverse!!!  
L – Você está muito animado  
X – O que posso dizer, esse lugar parece muito bom, estar aqui com os  
amigos é realmente animador  
L – É pode ser  
X – Eu ouvi o Gourry falar que achou você meio quieta hoje, aconteceu  
alguma coisa?  
L – Não  
X – Só isso, não Me conta... eu sei guardar segredo  
L – Não sei se era para ser um segredo...  
X – Então...  
L – Ahhhh é um assunto meio chato  
X – Pode falar  
L – Bem, essa paisagem me lembrou algo  
X – E esse algo seria...  
L – A vista do alto do cemitério....  
X – Que cemitério?  
L – Você já sabe, agora pronto!  
X – Ahhhh me conta, eu não falo pra ninguém  
L - ....Sabe aquela foi a ultima vez que eu vi a Nahga  
X – Quando?  
L - ...Foi um dia horrível, eu estava na aula...ahhh pelo amor de deus  
vamos falar de outra coisa  
X - .....Tudo bem, mas depois vou querer saber direito essa historia  
L – Todos nós temos um passado misterioso aqui?  
X – Nem todos... o Gourry parece não ter nada pra esconder  
L – Era o que eu pensaria do Zel, se eu não o conhecesse  
X – Também não acho que possa haver algo desagradável no passado da Amélia  
L – Eu acho que tem alguma coisa  
X – Quem sabe... ei viu só eu posso ser uma pessoa normal  
L – E desde quando eu te acho uma pessoa anormal?  
X – Ninguém me leva a serio por aqui  
L – E isso te chateia?  
X – As vezes...  
L – É eu sei o que é isso  
X – Serio?  
L – É, não faço tanta piada quanto você, mas sei como é chato ninguém te  
levar a sério...  
X – O Val deve falar quase tanto quanto a gente e ninguém faz isso com ele  
L – Ele é meio maluco  
X – Todo mundo aqui é um pouco  
L – Isso é verdade, você compara as pessoas?  
X – Como assim?  
L – Você falou isso do Val, você compara o jeito que alguém fala com ele  
com o jeito que alguém fala com você?  
X – As vezes... quando isso me chateia  
L – Eu normalmente deixo de lado  
X – Mas que isso te chateia é verdade, não é?  
L – É, ninguém pode saber o que você está pensando se você não disser  
X – Fazer o que...  
L – Já tentou?  
X – O que? Ler a mente dos outros?  
L – Não, dizer como você se sente em relação a isso  
X – Muito raramente  
L – Eu nunca disse, pra mim não faz diferença...  
X – Acredita mesmo nisso?  
L – Não eu não acredito...  
X – Todo mundo aqui é amigo, as vezes é difícil dizer como você se sente  
L – Eu sei...  
X – Mas e ai, que tipo de trabalho você acha que seria menos chato?  
L - ...Qualquer coisa que eu não tenha que limpar....  
X – Você odeia mesmo isso  
L – É, talvez algo bem simples  
X – Como o que?  
L - ....Sei lá, só quero receber meu dinheiro!!  
X – Podes crer  
L – Quanto você ganha?  
X – Ahhh isso eu não posso falar  
L – Não estou perguntando onde você trabalha é só quanto você ganha!  
X – O suficiente  
L – Ahh claro, muito obrigada....  
X – Não tem por onde  
L – He,he,he...que coisa....  
X – O que?  
L – Nada...  
X – Fala  
L – É sério não é nada  
X – Anda, fala, eu sou seu amiguinho lembra?  
L – Lembro, foi algo que eu lembrei, preferia não ter lembrado  
X – Se não quiser contar, não tem problema  
L – Não sei como contar, mas não foi algo muito legal  
X – Então me conta  
L – A Nahga sempre usou o humor como defesa, acho que ela parece com você  
X – Serio?  
L – É, até que se parecem....  
X – Nossa...  
L – São parentes?????  
X – Eu e ela?? Nãããããão que isso, eu não dou risadas histéricas por ai  
L - ....Que coisa, esqueci desse 'pequeno' detalhe....  
X – Pois é né... pequeno...  
L – He,he,he....  
Continua...?x 4.000  
ShX: Que capitulo grande...  
YS: Poderia ser maior...  
ShX: Digamos que eu me enchi de fazer capítulos imensos  
YS: Desde quando você faz alguma coisa que seja grande?  
ShX: Não falo mais nada...  
YS: Vai dar uma de Zel?  
ShX: Quem costuma falar isso é a Filia  
YS: Porque será que eu estou dizendo isso....  
ShX: Vai ver você andou fumando...  
YS: Eu peguei o xampu do Xellos!!!O mundo será meu  
hauahauahauahauauahauahaua  
ShX: Você não acredita mesmo que pode dominar o mundo com um frasco de  
150ml????  
YS: É claro....que não, mas idaí?  
ShX: Enfim chega de abobrinhas... pelo menos até o próximo capitulo de  
Slayers Doom Excellent 


	17. Slayers Doom Excellent

Slayers Doom Excellent  
Episodio de Hoje: Quer aparecer? Enfia um espanador no cu e finge ser  
pavão!!!!!  
Nota dos autores: Nota dos autorizamos Slayers Doom Excellent a ser uma  
historia com capítulos de enche-lingüiça!!!  
  
(Na colina, ainda naquela noite...)  
M – Ei!Xellooooos!  
X – Que foi?  
M – Vocês estavam falando de uma coisa que sumiu....o que era?  
X – Hein? Ah meu xampu, ele sumiu  
M – Como ele é?  
X – Esta no estado liquido, é branco numa embalagem plástica!!!  
M - /Pensamento/ É exatamente o que eu achei!Martina você tem o ouro, ou  
melhor o xampu nas mãos! /fala/ E parece que ele faz alguma coisa, o que  
exatamente?  
X – Bem... ele afeta a pessoa  
M – De que forma?  
X – Ele faz a pessoa ter somente uma idéia fixa na cabeça, a pessoa que o  
usou  
M - /pensamento/ Agora eu só preciso usar essa droga...e... /fala/ Isso tem  
tempo?  
X – Depende de quanto se usa, por exemplo, eu usei um pouco hoje, mas só um  
pouco, e parece ter durado alguns minutos  
M – É só em uma pessoa, certo?  
X – Depende da dose  
M – Então não posso exagerar....  
X – A menos que queira chamar atenção de todos por onde passar... por que  
esta me perguntando isso?  
M – Porque eu soube que foi você o responsável pelo caos...então imaginei  
que soubesse me explicar  
X – Eu trouxe caos? Não é pra tanto  
M – Se perguntar a garota é isso que ela vai dizer...  
X – 'Garota'... Filia certo?  
M – É ela mesma  
X – Bem... enfim se você achar ele, me traga, eu preciso devolver isso pro  
meu chefe, eu só tinha que testar...  
M - /pensamento/ Que tipo de otário devolveria isso?Eu tenho o que eu  
sempre desejei ter....  
X – Enfim... se você o ver é só me chamar........ Agora eu to indo por que  
'alguém' esta me olhando com uma cara muito feia... (se afasta)  
M – É claro..........  
X – Oi Filia, que cara é essa?  
F – A única que eu tenho  
X – Que isso... você não faz essa cara quando estamos sozinhos  
Z – Da licença... (sai de perto)  
F – O que falava?  
X – Estava perguntando que cara é essa  
F – Não, estou falando da Martina  
X – Só pedindo para ela me passar o xampu caso o encontre... acho difícil  
isso acontecer, ela não mora lá em casa, mas não custa nada  
F – Demorou mais de dois minutos só para dizer isso?  
X – Você sabe como é a Martina  
F – É, eu sei...  
X – Agora, me diga por que essa cara de alce na chuva?  
F – Cara de al...ahh deixa pra lá...  
X – É uma bela vista noturna não é?  
F – É linda...ahh eu não acredito que eu fiz isso de novo...me desculpa  
Xellos, mas eu não consigo ver você e aquela garota juntos, por mas que  
estejam só conversando...  
X – Tudo bem, eu já me acostumei... deixa pra l  
F – Não, não era...não tinha que se acostumar com nada  
X – Deixa pra lá, depois do que ela aprontou é natural, esquece isso, eu  
não te culpo  
F – Mais eu me sinto culpada...me sinto culpada por não ter acredito em  
você quando me disse que não tinha nada com ela...  
X – Deixa pra lá, isso já passou, não precisa se sentir culpada, isso já   
passado  
F – Estar aqui com você é ótimo..../ deita a cabeça no ombro dele  
X – Hehe... Esse lugar não seria o mesmo sem voc  
A – Aii que lindo!Se não acha Zel?  
Z – Realmente, tem uma ótima vista, eu nunca tinha vindo aqui de noite  
A – A vista também é linda, mas não era bem isso que eu tava falando.../  
aponta para Xellos e Filia  
Z – Ahh... bem... eles... deixa eles em paz... (vermelho)  
A -...É tem razão, ahh como você achou esse lugar?  
Z – Eu... ahh... estava meio fugindo, meio perdido... cheguei aqui por  
acaso...  
A – Naquela época, não haviam placas?Pra você vir parar no meio desse  
mato...  
Z – Eu estava meio chocado... Não sabia o que estava fazendo  
A – Ahhh isso parece que não é algo muito agradável, embora eu não esteja  
vendo muito bem o seu rosto...você parece meio..ahhh aborrecido quando te  
encontrei  
Z – Onde?  
A – Hoje...quando eu te encontrei  
Z – Bem... foi mais uma das atrocidades do pessoal lá de casa...  
A – Zel, do que você estava fugindo?  
Z – Quando sai de casa ou quando vim pra cá?  
A – Ahn?A história que você estava me contando, disse que estava meio que  
fugindo meio perdido...e foi assim que encontrou esse lugar  
Z – Estava fugindo de mim mesmo... eu nunca tinha sido pego... aquilo foi  
meio chocante... me deixou mal... eu estava pensando e acabei vindo parar  
aqui...  
A – Zel, eu não entendi nada, você não disse coisa com coisa...quer falar  
sobre isso?  
Z – É um assunto difícil... não precisa se incomodar  
A – Zel eu não estou me incomodando...você está todo enrolado...o que foi?  
Z - ...... Nos fizemos uma besteira daquelas, e fomos pegos... eu vi  
colegas sendo presos por isso... eu e o Val tivemos sorte de escapar... eu  
me perguntei o que estava fazendo da minha vida, quando acabei sem querer  
chegando a esse lugar... respondi suas duvidas?  
A – ......Respondeu sim, isso quer dizer que fugiu da policia você deveria  
estar preso?...ahh me desculpe eu imagino que isso seja uma situação  
horrível para você...E quando achou esse lugar?As suas duvidas foram  
embora?  
Z – De certa forma... mas as vezes aquilo ainda me atormenta...  
A – Deve ser difícil...todos tivemos problemas no passado,um pior que o  
outro...pelo menos eu não tive problemas, acho que a Filia também não, o  
Gourry se não me engano...não pensei que você também tivesse, você que  
sempre foi uma pessoa tão equilibrada...mas você está feliz desse jeito?  
Z – Feliz? Não sei bem... Tenho vocês pra me ocupar o dia todo... acho que  
sim  
A – He,he,he...Eu sou muito feliz tendo os amigos que tenho!  
Z – He... fazer o que... agüentar esse pessoal...  
S – Val, a sua opinião é muito importante para mim, então por favor olhe o  
desenho que eu fiz e diga se está bom / mostra o caderno a ele  
V – Ficou legal  
S – Como assim 'ficou legal'?  
V – Ue? Ficou legal, ta bom  
S – Só isso?Não vai dizer que eu combinei bem as cores, que ficou legal o  
sombreado que eu fiz na parte esquerda do desenho...  
V – E... Isso também...  
S – Val, você nem percebeu isso...olhe novamente para o desenho e depois  
olhe para a paisagem e me diga com sinceridade o que achou  
V – (olha para o desenho... olha para a paisagem... olha de novo para o  
desenho) Ficou muito bom... realmente legal... ficou bem parecido... Ah  
quale Syl, eu saco nada de desenho e arte  
S – Você demorou para responder...não gostou do meu desenho não foi?  
V – Que isso, eu gostei ficou muito bom... eu só não to acostumado a ver  
desenhos bons... sem destruí-los! Coisas do passado sabe como é... (sem  
graça)  
S – Porque destruía do desenho dos outros?..Er...sem querer ofender   
claro...  
V – Coisa minha, do Zel e do pessoal da nossa velha gangue... a gente  
invadia o colégio de noite e... você pode imaginar o resto  
S – Destruíam as pinturas?Espera um pouco vocês invadiam o nosso próprio  
colégio na sala de artes?  
V - ... É.. Ahh perae... Você deixava seus quadros lá?  
S – Alguns...e justo os que eu mais gostava, só pra não ter que levar de  
casa pro colégio...ahhh eu não acredito  
V – Hehe... Foi mal... Mas não se preocupe... Esse eu não faço mal... (sem  
graça)  
S - ..Ahh eu não acredito eu demorei dois dias para pintar a droga de uma  
floresta com tinta a óleo...ahh meu deus...meu deus...  
V – Foi mal... pô não sei o que dizer...  
S – Tudo bem, tudo bem...sempre se pode fazer novos não é?  
V – É né... acho que sim...  
S – Pretendo fazer meus quadros novamente...e pensar que no colegial eu  
vendia quadros, desenhos e camisetas...naquela época sim eu tinha  
dinheiro...  
V – Agora tem que trabalhar pra conseguir algum... fazer o que...  
S – É a vida é um saco....  
V – Hehe...  
L – E aí?  
G – Beleza  
L – Legal essa vista né?  
G – Muito bonito...  
L – Você não parece estar se divertindo, está?  
G – Estou... o problema é a poção do Xelloss...  
L – VOCÊ USOU ESSA DROGA?  
G – Eu achei que fosse suco  
L – Você pensou que o xampu fosse suco??  
G – NÃO!! Pensei que a outra poção fosse suco, não o xampu...  
L – Ahhhhh ta....e o que era a outra poção?  
G – Uma poção que aumenta a atividade intestinal... falando no xampu eu  
acho que vi ele quando fiz a mochila...  
L – Você colocou ele quando fez a mochila?  
G – Acho que sim...  
L – Vamos passa a mochila pra c  
G – Te (joga a mochila)  
L – Tem que estar por aqui/ começa a jogar tudo no chão  
G – Perae... assim vai sujar tudo (sai pegando tudo, antes que cai no chão)  
L – Ai que droga.../continua jogando / ...não acho nada, vem cá pra que  
xampu se a gente ta numa colina?  
G – Sei lá... nem reparei que era xampu quando pus ai  
L – Pensou que era suco é?  
G – Que isso Eu não sou assim  
L – Sei lá...ahhh meu casaco...  
G – Perae (coloca tudo de volta na mochila)  
L – Ei!!  
G – Que?  
L – Porque jogou tudo de volta?  
G – Para não estragar  
L – Estragar?O que está ai que pode ser estragado?  
G – Tem um monte de... esquece aqui não tem nada pra estragar...  
L – Eu disse!Eu disse!Pega o meu casaco...  
G – Perae... aqui (entrega o casaco)  
L – Valeu...vem cá...o que fazia na época do colégio?  
G – Eu era do time de basquete, e também tocava violão  
L – Você?  
G – Sim, por que?  
L – Você ainda sabe tocar?  
G – Acho que sim  
L – Da próxima vez, ou melhor quando chegarmos em casa toca alguma coisa?  
G – Claro, eu ainda tenho o meu velho lá guardado  
L – Ah que bom!!Já sabe no que vai trabalhar?  
G – Ainda não... Alguma idéia?  
L – Porque não da aula de basquete?Ou violão?  
G – Tai uma boa.... mas não é muito rentável  
L – Ah isso é verdade, mas é dinheiro né?  
G – Vou fazer isso, obrigado Lina  
L – De nada  
(Mais tarde...)  
X – Acordem, babões já ta quase na hora do nascer do sol  
L - .....É o que?...  
X – Levanta logo senão vai perder o espetáculo  
M – Ahhhhhhh que sono....  
G – Quale Xelloss... o sol ainda não nasceu...  
X – Por isso mesmo... vocês ainda tão meio dormidos... vou acordar vocês  
(vai até a mochila)  
L - ??Ei!  
G – O que ce vai faze com isso??  
X – Dar um banho em vocês (derruba água gelada nos dorminhocos)  
L – Qual é o seu problema?  
Z – FRIOOOO, FRIOOOO, FICOU MALUCO XELLOSS?????  
A – SEU BABACA, QUALÉ?  
X – Desculpe interromper o seu soninho mas É HORA DE LEVANTAR  
S – E precisa tacar água nos outros?  
V – Vacilo Xelloss  
X – Se quiser vai sobrar pra você também  
M – Ninguém merece acordar desse jeito...  
Z – E ainda por cima não estamos em casa...  
A – Seria estranho se estivéssemos...  
G – Seria bem melhor... teríamos como nos secar...  
A - ....Eu to congelando....  
F – Que coisa....alguém tem um casaco sobrando?  
X – Fica com o meu... foi mal, não era pra acertar você...  
V – Bora, levantando pessoal  
Z – Eu vou me levantar pra quebrar a sua cara  
F – Não foi pra isso que viemos?  
G – Eu não vim pra tomar banho gelado  
F – Eu to falando do nascer do sol...  
V - ...Cala boca e olha a porra do sol...  
L – Que bagunça...não podemos demorar para descer a colina também...  
Z – Espera...  
L – Hmm?  
G – Ta vindo  
S – Uoh...  
(Mais ou menos uma hora depois... em casa)  
G - ... e foi a ultima vez que eu vi o xampu  
L – Ta louco que eu vou procurar xampu...  
X – Pó Lina quale... meu emprego depende disso  
L – Que se dane, ninguém liga mesmo, aposto que isso é favor...  
X – É o que???  
L – Eles devem estar loucos para achar esse xampu!  
X – Eles quem?  
L – TODOS!  
X – (Olha pra os outros) Isso é verdade pessoal???  
F – Claro que não  
Z – Por que eu iria querer um troço desses?  
S – Eu nunca gostei desse xampu, é claro que ajudaria a procura-lo  
X – Valeu Syl  
V – Eu até queria experimentar ele, mas não ia roubar  
L – Mas usaria já pensou na confusão?  
V – Essa era a idéia  
L – Dor de cabeça para todo mundo?  
V – Mais ou menos...  
L – Viu?É isso que eu estou falando  
X – Já chega, vamos procurar essa praga  
G – Mas não agora... é hora do caf  
S – Eu só vou poder ajudar a procurar de manhã e de noite...eu tenho que  
ver aquele lance do emprego...  
V – Eu procuro  
Z – Também não tenho nada pra fazer...  
F – O meu problema é o mesmo da Syl...  
X – Tudo bem...  
Z – É um xampu certo, então tem que estar no banheiro  
X – Eu olhei lá antes, mas vou dar outra olhada... procurem por ai (vai pro  
banheiro)  
S – E agora?Nem sei onde começar?  
G – Primeiro vamos comer, não da pra começar o dia sem comida... e olha a  
caminhada que a gente já fez hoje  
S – Eu tomo o meu café junto com o almoço, se não eu não vou conseguir  
ajudar a procurar  
V – Tem certeza? Você não vai agüentar até l  
S – Eu dou um jeito  
F – Eu concordo com a Syl, a gente sai um pouco mais cedo e come alguma  
coisa no caminho...  
V – Ces tem certeza?  
X – Já olhei tudo, lá não ta  
S – Aqui na sala também....  
X – Já olharam as outras partes da casa?  
Z – Ninguém tirou os pés daqui  
F – Foi mal Xellos...  
X – Deixa pra lá... vamos comer e depois procuramos...  
S – Eu faço isso depois, vamos ver se a gente acha?  
F – Podem ir  
G – Rapazes... vamos nessa!  
L – Decidiram vir comer?  
G – Já estamos indo (vai pra cozinha)  
L – Acharam?  
V – A gente vai comer agora, melhor vocês duas virem também...  
F – Não depois a gente come....  
S – É sem problemas...  
V – Ces que sabem... (vai pra cozinha)  
(Mansão da Amélia)  
A – Como está a comida?  
M – Boa, como sempre...  
A – Você parece meio animada hoje, o que foi?  
M – Eu tenho algo que pode mudar a minha vida!  
A - .....Uma mala de dinheiro?Uma casa?Um emprego?Um namorado?Um irmão?  
M – Pra que que eu vou querer um emprego?...  
A - ...Sei lá....  
M – Deus me livre, agüentar um pirralho chato...  
A – Podia ser mais velho  
M - ...Nãããão....  
A – Mais o que é?  
M – Isso eu não posso dizer, mas saiba que dessa vez eu vou conseguir o que  
eu quero...e ninguém vai me impedir!  
A – Uau, deve ser algo muito bom  
M – Com certeza....  
(....De volta a casa)  
X – Tchau, e boa sorte na... é mesmo uma entrevista?  
F – É....  
S – É pode crer....  
L – Desse jeito a gente vai longe....  
X – Que seja... enfim boa sorte  
F – Tchau  
S – Valeu  
L - ...Que seja...  
V – É isso ai  
L - ...Ok / saem de casa  
X – Pois é, daqui a pouco sou eu que to saindo... vocês três, cuidem da  
casa e tentem não brigar muito... e se possível, tentem achar meu xampu  
V – É isso ai  
Z - ...............  
G – Pode deixar  
X – Bom to indo lá pra cima (vai pro quarto)  
V – A casa só pra nois, bora armar alguma coisa  
Z - ..... Val, acorda não estamos mais no colégio!!  
V – Idai? Não precisa ser algo bobo  
Z – Imagino que tipo de idéias você vai ter...  
V – Espera só até você... Gourry, o que se ta fazendo com o sofá?  
G – Quero ver se o xampu não caiu aqui embaixo, não ta aqui  
V – Cara isso foi meio...  
Z – Diferente....  
X – To indo, comportem se crianças!  
V – Claro papai, vai pro inferno  
X – Vai ficar sem mesada  
V – Toma sua mesada (manda uma mesa nele)  
X – (debaixo da mesa) Muito engraçado, alguém me ajuda aqui  
G – (Tira a mesa) Pode ir agora  
X – Valeu, tchau pra cês (sai)  
V - ................ Isso aqui fica bem estranho sem o pessoal...  
Z – Pois é....  
G – Valeu pessoal mas eu to saindo  
V – Ue, vai aonde?  
G – Fazer uma propaganda (sai)  
V – Eu hein  
Continua...?x 5.000  
ShX: Mais um capitulo de transição  
YS: É...deixa só a Marty entrar em ação...  
ShX: Isso não será algo agradável de se ver...  
YS:...É pode crer...  
ShX: Cabeças irão rolar!!!!  
YS:....É pode crer...  
ShX: No próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom Royal 


	18. Slayers Doom Royal

Slayers Doom Royal  
Episodio de Hoje: Se corno fosse flor, a cabeça dele seria jardim...  
Nota dos autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Royal a ser uma historia  
chata, mesmo sem ser...  
  
(Mais tarde, naquele dia)  
L – Ae cheguei!  
G – Oi  
L – Ahh Gourry eu ganhei a merda do emprego de garçonete.../ se joga no  
sofá  
G – Junto com o Val?  
L – NEM PENSAR  
G – Eu só disse...  
L – Junto com a Syl.......  
G – Ela também?  
L – É....  
G – E a Filia?  
L – A entrevista dela era outra...sei lá onde era...  
G – Entendo...  
(toca o telefone)  
L – Aii caramba, que merda....alo?  
Lu – Lina??? E você???  
L - ..........................É..................  
Lu – O que você ta fazendo ai???  
L - ....Eu...eu....eu...eu....moro..........aqui  
G – Que houve Lina?  
Lu – Ta, que seja... chama o imprestável do Val aqui  
L - ...Gourry.......... cha...ma.... o ............Val.......ele....já  
vai....atender....  
G – Ta (sai)  
Lu – Então, já arrumou um trabalho, ou tá ai de vagabundagem?  
L - ......................Já.....arrumei.....sim....  
Lu – Bom... senão eu ia ter que te fazer uma visita, na verdade não era ma  
idéia  
L - / Estado de choque  
/....................................he,he......../quase chorando  
V – To aqui, passa o fone... que cara é essa Lina?  
L -...Tchau....toma/ joga o telefone  
V – Que bicho mordeu ela? Alo... Luna e ai?....Serio??................ Não  
brinca.......... Valeu.... Tchau...(desliga)  
G – E ai?  
V - .......Eu tenho um trabalho, agora eu to.... mas que merda!!!!!  
G – Que.... bom pra você  
V – Pelo menos já arrumei alguma coisa, e você?  
G – Vou dar aulas de violão  
V – Legal, não sabia que você tocava violão  
L – Alguém.....pode.............me dar....um calmante?/tremendo  
G – Ahhh ta eu vou pegar...(sai)  
V – Isso tudo por falar com 'ela' no telefone?  
L - .....Vo...ce...sabe...muito...bem...  
V – Só não te entendo... ela é gente boa  
L - ......................  
G – Ta aqui (entrega)  
S – Cheguei......  
V – Oi, que cara é essa?  
S – Cara de alguém que vai passar mal...  
V – Opa opa, me fala, sai do sofá Lina  
L – Que....merda...é...essa...?ahhh....você ainda....ta desse...jeito?  
S – Ahhh...você sabe....  
V – Ok, chega de mistério me falem o que aconteceu  
L – Essa....tonta....quem manda...não comeu...nada de .....manhã.....  
V – Eu te disse, você não disse que ia comer no almoço??  
S – Eu não almocei....  
V – Ahhh droga, e agora?? Que eu faço???  
S – Pega um copo com água.....  
V – Tem certeza que é só isso que você quer?  
S – É....  
V – (sai)  
G – Mas por que vocês não almoçaram?  
L – Chegamos atrasadas...nos perdemos no caminho...........foi  
uma....coisa...de louco...  
G – Imagino  
S - .....Eu quero um remédio também....  
V – Que remédio??  
S - ....Tem alguma coisa pra dor de cabeça?  
V – Você precisa comer isso sim  
S – Não....não preciso...  
V – Precisa sim, você ta ai caindo, e não comeu nada pelas ultimas horas  
S – Eu vou pro meu quarto dormir...  
V – O Syl, como você vai levantar amanhã??  
S - ...Ahhh sei lá...  
V – O jantar sai daqui a pouco se você quiser eu posso guardar um pouco  
S – Eu agradeço....  
G – Por que vocês duas não comeram nada depois?  
L – Viemos direto...pra casa....ah é não....tínhamos...dinheiro...  
G – Isso explica tudo  
V – Imagina a cara da Filia, quando ela chegar  
S - ...Ela tem é sorte.../sobe pro quarto  
V – Você sabe me dizer o por que Lina?  
L – A Filia foi ver alguma....coisa....com...moda...sei lá....  
V – Você ainda ta tremendo?  
L - ....Que...que tem?  
V – Eu nunca vi isso antes... não te entendo  
L - .....Não...começa...  
V – Então eu não falo mais nada...  
L – Se for....sobre...... 'ela'...eu prefiro que.....fique..quieto....  
Z – Cheguei, ue já de volta Lina?  
L – É......  
Z – Que tremedeira é essa? Você ta pálida  
L - ....Eu também....vou pro...meu quarto..../sai  
V – Problema entre irmãs... nem tente descobrir...  
Z - ........ Que seja.... eu trouxe as coisas pra fazer o jantar  
G – Beleza, eu te dou uma mão  
Z – Valeu (ambos vão pra cozinha)  
F – Cheguei!!!  
V – Ao contrario da outras essa ta bem...  
F – Elas não comeram?  
V – Nada... e você?  
F – Eu comi...muitooo bem!!  
V – To vendo, ta até de bom humor... qual foi o lance?  
F – Eu consegui uma boa vaga!E ainda fui ver o lugar e aproveitei para  
jantar...ta meio cedo, mas tudo bem...  
V – Mas que emprego você arranjou?  
F – Não é grandes coisa....mas eu ganho muitooo bem!  
V – Que coisa hein??? Para de enrolar e diz logo  
F – Sou...ahhh se não vai me zuar né?  
V – Não vou, eu prometo  
F - ...Secretaria....  
V - ??? De???  
F - ...Porque?...ahh num começa não...  
V – Eu só perguntei... onde você trabalha?  
F – Numa agencia  
V – De?  
F – Moda querido!  
V – É... parece com você  
F – Muito obrigada!  
V – Qual o problema em me contar isso?  
F – Ahh sei lá...  
V – Mas diz ai, que relação tem seu trabalho com a moda?  
F - ....Já começou a me zuar?  
V – Se eu tivesse te zuando você iria perceber  
F - ....Eu só tenho que anotar a papelada...o cara que me arranjou o  
emprego é gerente...e ele não consegue dar conta de tanta coisa...por isso  
eu, estarei lá!Fala sério, hein?  
V – Que coisa hein? Mas vem cá com é ele?  
F – É humano  
V – Não brinca??? Pô serio me fala  
F - ...Pra que você quer saber?  
V – Eu quero saber, algum problema?  
F – Não...mas qual é o interesse?  
V – Sei lá... ce sabe... essas historias de secretaria... ce sabe...  
F – Está insinuando algo?  
V – Não sobre você... é sobre esse cara  
F – Ele me parece ser uma pessoa muito boa  
V – Sei... Eu to indo comer, você vem? A gente termina a conversa lá  
F – Ta tudo bem, mas eu não vou comer nada  
V – Se que sabe  
F – Vambora  
G – Demoro hein?  
Z – Quase a gente começa sem você  
V – É ruim deu perder o jantar  
F – Eu jantei em um restaurante...dos bons!  
V – E foi o tal cara que pagou?  
F – Foi  
X – E ai pessoal, já jantando, cadê o resto?  
Z – O resto ta nos quartos fazendo dieta!!!  
F – Elas estão passando mal....  
X – Por que (se senta)  
F – Não comeram  
V – To vendo que você também não  
F – Hmm  
X – Não vai jantar?  
V – Um sujeito já fez isso, pelo visto num restaurante dos bons  
X – É mesmo?  
F – Ahãn  
X – Então conseguiu o trabalho?  
F – Consegui  
X – E então, é o que?  
F – Sou secretaria dele...  
X – Uhhhh que... estranho  
F – O que?  
V – Foi o que eu disse  
X – Deixa eu ver, esse cara te contratou, mesmo sendo a primeira vez que  
você vai lá?  
F – Sim, algum problema com isso?  
X – E ainda por cima é secretaria dele???  
F – Ahhh o que foi????  
V – Eu disse isso pra ela, ela não acredita...  
X - ................  
F – Você deveria estar feliz por eu conseguir esse emprego  
X – Eu estou feliz... mas não sei se deveria estar seguro  
F – Ahhhh você acha que eu vou trair você?  
X – Não é isso, são essas historias....  
F – São só histórias....  
X – Não sei não... to desconfiado desse cara...  
F – Pelo amor de deus....eu não quero confusão...  
X – O cara te deu o emprego assim que te viu...  
F – Eu saio...É isso que você quer?Eu saio dessa droga, e pronto...eu não  
trabalho...  
X – Eu não to dizendo isso, é só... Pô vocês dois ai, me dêem um apoio,  
fala alguma coisa Zel, você tem voz aqui  
Z – Eu só não sai ainda por que estou comendo...  
F – Porque se preocupar?  
X – Zel? Por acaso homens são legais com mulheres estranhas sem nenhum  
motivo aparente?  
Z – Não. Só por sexo  
X – Muito obrigado  
F – Não seja ridículo  
X – Você ouviu a voz da casa  
Z – Desde quando eu virei a voz da casa?  
F – Olha eu marquei com ele....mas estou vendo que é melhor mudar meus  
planos...  
X – Não é isso... vai com tudo, pelo menos você... em que empresa você  
trabalha?  
V – Alguma coisa a ver com moda  
X - ................. Sei.... Nesse caso vai fundo, só cuidado com esse  
sujeito  
F – Muito obrigada...pedi pra ele vir aqui, tem problema?  
X – Nenhum... muito pelo contrario é até melhor  
F – Porque?  
X – Assim eu posso dar uma boa olhada nele  
F – Aii meu deus.....  
V – Falo e disse meu chapa, eu já terminei, to saindo (sai da cozinha)  
F – Não sei se você estará em casa, é de tarde...  
X – Eu dou um jeito... alem disso tem o Gourry o Val e o Zel pra fazer o  
trabalho por mim  
F – Você quer um segurança, alguém pra ficar andando atrás de mim o tempo  
todo  
X – Não, só alguém de confiança pra me dizer como é o cara  
F – Ok, é só isso?  
X – Nessa questão, só  
F – Com licença.../ sai da cozinha  
Z – Se quer saber você exagerou...  
X – Ah quale, você... a Voz da casa dizendo que o que eu fiz foi errado  
Z – A Voz da casa diz pra pegar mais leve com essa questão ou vai acabar  
arrumando encrenca...  
X – Vê se me deixa... Ah propósito, alguém achou meu xampu???  
  
(Mansão da Amélia)  
A - .....Ok, tchau boa sorte.../ desliga o telefone  
M – O que foi?  
A – A Filia está com problemas...um cara deu um emprego de secretaria a  
ela...e parece que o Xellos não gostou muito  
M – É que coisa....  
A – Você gostou de saber disso não foi?  
M – Me desculpe, mas eu quero que ela se de mal...  
A – Que horror...não fale isso perto de mim  
M – Ok.....  
(....Manhã seguinte...)  
G – Café da manhã do jeito que eu gosto  
L – Obaaaaa!!  
X - ........ (quase chorando)  
L – Que isso?Achou o xampu e está tão emocionado?  
X – Antes fosse isso... eu to ficando preocupado... já é sexta-feira...  
L – Vai aparecer....  
X – Eu espero... senão minha cabeça pode rolar...  
L – Cruzes...porque não diz que usou o frasco todo?  
X – Por que meu chefe não vai acreditar...  
L – Ahhhh ta...  
V – Se ta ferrado cara  
L – Vai ficar tudo bem, é só questão de dar uma geral aqui...amanhã ninguém  
faz porra nenhuma mesmo...e a gente olha TUDO.  
X – É isso ai, animo  
L – É, pense positivo  
X – To fudido  
L – Aeeee  
X – Brigado pelo apoio....  
L – Num é com você...é com ela que eu to falando  
F – Muito obrigada!Muito obrigada!  
X – Filia  
F – Sim?  
X – Me desculpe por ontem, sei lá, eu fiquei meio... me desculpa  
F – Tudo bem, eu gostei, você estava se preocupando  
X – É, mais eu exagerei e falei um monte de coisa  
F – Isso não importa  
X – Muito obrigado... e parabéns pelo emprego  
F – Obrigada  
V – Problemas resolvidos... calem a boca e comam  
F – É claro....  
V – Bom  
L – Eu não acredito...eu começo a trabalhar hoje....  
V – Se ferro, meu só começa na segunda... bem a tempo de ver o Xelloss ir  
pro olho da rua  
S – Que horror....  
V – Ta fudido, ta fudido, ta fudido, se fudeu!! (faz o gesto)  
S – Para com isso Val, não se preocupe Xellos vamos encontrar seu xampu  
V – Cabeças irão rolar!!!  
S - .......É.....vamo nessa....  
V – Ce vai morre, ce vai morre, ce vai... (é interrompido por uma cadeirada  
na cabeça)  
Z – Cala boca  
L – Graças a deus....  
F – É tenho que concordar ele tava enchendo o saco....  
Z - ... e pro resto bom dia...  
G – Bom dia  
L – Bom dia, só se for pra vocês....  
Z – Deixa eu adivinhar... vai trabalhar hoje?  
L – Vou....  
X – Zelgadiss Greywords, a Voz  
Z – Cala a boca  
L – Que isso?  
X – O novo apelido dele, a Voz!!  
S – Porque?  
X – Por que ele é a Voz da casa  
S – Ahh claro isso explica muita coisa, ele quase não fala nada...  
G – É coisa do Xelloss... algo sobre ele sempre saber o que falar  
V - .... Isso não é bem verdade...  
L – Eu concordo com o Val  
X – Tudo bem, mas ele quase sempre ta certo, né?  
L – Será?  
X – Todo mundo tem suas falhas... mas ele esconde bem  
F – Qualquer um pode fazer isso, sem querer colocar você pra baixo ou  
qualquer coisa parecida, Ok Zel?  
Z – Valeu Filia  
S - ....Não acredito que vou passar a tarde, numa droga.....  
V – Numa droga...?  
S – Ahhh o trabalho....  
V – Que alias você não contou, qual é?  
S – Não é importante...nada demais...  
G – Fala Syl  
L – Deixa ela...é tão triste assim Syl?  
S – Você sabe que é  
L – Eu sei que eu odiei o cargo...me lembra alguém.....  
X – Alguém... você é garçonete Syl?  
L – Yaaah!/ da um pulo da cadeira  
X – Eu disse algo errado?  
L – Val, faz ele parar!  
V – Cara... se falou a profissão, de ce sabe quem  
X – Quem... ahhh lembrei da sua...  
V – Cala boca  
X – Syl?  
S – Hmmm....que?  
V – Para de enrolar, fala que trabalho é esse?  
Z – Deixa a garota quieta, se ela não quer falar não encham  
S – Obrigada, mas vocês mesmo já disseram  
X – Então você é mesmo... GARÇONETE!!!!  
L - ...Er...er....er.....er....YAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!/ Sai da cozinha correndo  
X – Muito divertido!!!! (sorriso)  
F – Pobre Lina...  
X – Quando estiver entediado já sei o que fazer!!!  
S – O dia não começou bem pra ela...  
F – Daqui a pouco ela volta...  
V – Qual o problema em ser garçonete?  
S – Não era isso que eu queria....  
V – Entendi  
F – Porque não vende seus quadros de novo?  
S – Ahhh não, é muito chato e eu não tenho mais o material teria que  
comprar tudo...  
V – Isso é fácil de se arranjar  
S – Mais não é barato...eu tinha tudo....  
V – A gente da um jeito  
S – Ahh deixa pra lá...eu cuido disse depois  
X – É isso ai gente, hora deu sair, tchau pra ces (sai)  
S – Também vou...ei, Linaa!!  
L - ....Já ouvi.....  
V – To afim de aproveitar meus últimos dias de liberdade, acho que vou  
fazer uma viajem ou algo assim  
Z – Com que dinheiro?  
V –Putz... esqueci...  
Z – Eu to na dependência da Amélia agora  
V – Hmmmm  
Z – Mas você só pensa em merda mesmo, arrumar um emprego vai fazer bem a  
essa sua cabeça desocupada  
L – É pode crer, fui/ sai  
S – Tchau gente!/ sai  
F – Eu não vou trabalhar hoje!ahh eu tenho muita sorte  
G – Quando você começa?  
F – Não sei, é por isso que vou falar com Milgasia  
Z – Hoje?  
F – É claro  
V – Vem cá, ninguém sabe do paradeiro do xampu... ces acham que o Xelloss  
vai perder o emprego?  
F – Se ele pensar em alguma coisa para dizer ao chefe dele, porque não...o  
meu cachorro comeu o xampu?  
Z – Ahhh Filia? Não estamos na segunda serie!!!  
F – Você acaba de me fazer sentir uma velha...  
Z – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, mas é uma desculpa muito furada  
F – Você acha mesmo?  
Z – Ninguém cairia nisso!  
F – O que você acha Val?  
V – É bem podre mesmo  
F – Então eu não posso ajudar...  
Z – Não consegue pensar em nada melhor?  
F – Hmm...caiu tudo no chão?  
Z – Esta ficando melhor...  
G – Não era o Xelloss que deveria ta pensando nas desculpas?  
F – É pra ajudar ele  
V – Pra mim ele já era  
F – Coitado do Xellos, ele não merece isso  
G – Não, mas quem mandou perder o xampu  
Z – Mas foi você o ultimo a ver aquele troço  
V – Já pensaram que alguém pode ter pego ele?  
F – Um ladrão?  
V – Tava pensando em alguém de casa  
F – Impossível  
V – Quem sabe? Ninguém sabe o que se passa na cabeça desses dois ai  
Z – Eu me pergunto se tem algo na SUA cabeça  
G – Eu não ia querer o xampu dele  
V – Quem sabe? Quem me garante que vocês não estão mentindo?  
Z – Quem nos garante que VOCÊ não esta mentindo?  
F – Parem com isso, ninguém daqui tem motivos para roubar o xampu  
G - ....... A Martina tem de sobra.......  
F - ...Ela, você acha que ela roubou o xampu?  
G – Pensa um pouco... ela não funciona como uma espécie de poção do amor?  
F – Ahãn...será que ela faria isso?  
G – Pode ser... quem sabe... ela tava aqui no dia  
F – Vai ver que a Amy e Martina roubaram....  
G – Mas por que a Amélia?  
V – Porque será???  
F - ...Vamos esquecer isso, mas se aquela garota tiver mesmo roubado aquele  
xampu ela vai ver só....  
V – Fiquem todos atentos, se o Xelloss começar a agir de forma, mais  
estranha que o normal  
F – Vai que ela arma um plano e engana todo mundo...  
Z – Ela tem uma mente criminosa... mas e o seu encontro com... como é o  
nome do cara?  
F - ..Milgasia...porque?  
Z – Só pra saber  
F – Ahhh não, vai me dizer agora o que é  
Z - ............Só queria saber o nome do cara  
F – Você mente muito mal Zelgadiss, diga agora o que é!  
V – Tem que aprender comigo!!!  
Z - ......................  
F – O Xellos pediu alguma coisa pra vocês?  
G V Z – Não  
F – Estão mentindo....me digam, agora!  
V - .... Ele pediu pra gente ficar de olho no cara.....  
F – Eu sei me cuidar, não tenho dez anos!Eu quero que parem com isso, daqui  
a pouco vão estar fazendo relatórios...Ele é uma pessoa legal, não é nenhum  
maluco...eu espero..por favor parem, ok?  
Z – Tudo bem....  
F – Val, Gourry?  
G – Eu paro  
V – Eu também...  
F – Obrigada....  
G – Eu já terminei... tenho umas coisas pra terminar de fazer... (sai)  
F - ....Não tenho nada pra fazer até de tarde....  
Z – Bem vinda ao nosso clube  
F – Alguém tem uma revista?  
V – Tem umas perto do telefone  
F – São novas?  
V – Acho que não  
F – Ahhh que saco....  
Z – Qual é a idéia?  
F – Vamos fazer alguma coisa?  
Z – Qualquer idéia é bem vinda  
V – Perae... qualquer idéia não  
F – Porque?  
V – Coisa de mulher não vai....  
F – Qual é o problema?Acha que eu vou chamar vocês para um chá, pular  
corda?  
V – Você não vai fazer isso né?  
F – Não, nós vamos brincar de boneca...  
V – Isso eu não faço  
Z – Da pra calar a boca  
F – Vamos fazer alguma coisa...  
V – Podemos pensar em alguma.... que tal essa, entrar nos quartos dos  
outros e fazer um monte de merda  
F – Gostei, vamos começar no seu!  
V – Eu tava falando dos outros, se tem alguma idéia melhor apresente-a  
F – Jogar cartas?  
Z – Nada mal  
V – Que jogo?  
F – GAME!  
V – Que isso, isso é pra criança... vamos jogar algo mais serio  
F – Cala a boca, ahhh não os outros jogos são chatos...  
Z – Como você quer jogar game com três pessoas?  
F – A gente chama o Gourry...ele ta em casa também...  
V – Ele disse que ia sair, deve ta postando mais uns papeis por ai  
F – O que vamos fazer então?  
V – Vamos jogar pôquer  
F – Ahh não....outra coisa...  
V – Alguma idéia? Zel?  
Z - ....... Me deixem fora dos seus jogos.....  
F - ...O que vocês fazem o dia inteiro?  
V – A gente ficava cantando, mas o Gourry saiu... você sabe tocar violão?  
F – Eu não sei tocar nada....  
V – Então esquece  
  
Continua...?x123.000  
ShX: Mais um capitulo nada a ver...  
YS: Num é nada a ver...é apenas um capitulo sem nada demais...  
ShX: Mas o próximo vai ser melhor... espero  
YS: Com certeza   
ShX: Pra saber só lendo o próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom Royal2 


	19. Slayers Doom Royal2

Slayers Doom Royal2  
Episodio de Hoje: Para quem sabe olhar pra trás, nenhuma rua é sem saída...  
Nota dos Autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Royal2 a ser uma historia  
cheia de mistérios...  
  
(Naquela tarde...)  
Z – Ce vai deixar isso cair...  
V – Não vou não (esta equilibrando um monte de copos em cima de uma  
bandeja)  
Z – Se isso cair...  
V – Não vai cair  
Z – Sua cabeça vai se separar do resto...  
V – Calaboca, você me desconcentra  
F – Ahhh que sono....  
V – Não vem pra cá não!  
F – Está praticando....Val trás um suco pra mim!  
V – Depende, quanto você me paga?  
F – Nada...num tenho dinheiro....  
V – E não vai ter suco! Eu não pego nada pra ninguém a partir de hoje de  
graça... vou trabalhar fazendo isso  
F – Você não é o único....acho que a Syl e a Lina concordam com você  
Z – Duvido que a Lina vá ficar com esse emprego por mais que uma semana...  
V – Por causa da irmã, não é isso?  
Z – Exato, ce vai deixar isso cair...  
F – Meu deus!Eu tenho que me arrumar!  
V – Pêrae Filia, cuidado... quase que me faz derrubar esses copos!  
F – Sinto muito, até depois/ sai  
Z – Todo mundo ta arrumando emprego, e o meu ta dependendo da Amélia...  
V – Também, olha só QUEM você foi arrumar... te prepara... ela vai te  
mandar pro setor de limpeza!  
Z – Calaboca  
G – Cheguei, hoje deu pra botar diversos cartazes... que isso Val?  
Z – Um teste pra ver quanto ele é idiota  
V – Calaboca  
Z – Você vai fazer isso mesmo?  
G – Qual o problema? É algo que eu gosto  
Z – Mas não é muito...  
G – Eu sei... mas se eu fizer direito, quem sabe  
V – Ok já chega... (Poe a bandeja na mesa)  
Z – Pena... eu queria ver você todo cortado  
V – Vai se fude  
G – Quem sabe eu posso abri até um cursinho depois  
Z – Sonhando alto  
G – Qual o problema? É possível, eu só preciso de alguns bons alunos... que  
tenham muitos amigos... que também queiram aprender a tocar violão  
V – Vai nessa cara, ce consegue  
G – Valeu Val  
Z – Ainda acho que é alto demais...  
G – Era pra você me apoiar  
Z – Eu estou  
V – Por isso que as pessoas te chamam de chato  
Z – Correção, a Lina me chama assim  
V – Mais um apelido pra sua coleção  
F – O que vocês acham dessa roupa?  
V – Muito bonita  
Z – Filia... um botão a mais, por favor...  
F – Ahh, ok  
G – Precisa se produzir tanto assim?  
F – Eu estou normal...  
V – Claro, normal... pra quem quer ir a um encontro!  
F – Eu sempre me arrumei assim, não vou mudar agora...  
Z – Você que entende do assunto... Você que sabe  
F – Digam vocês dois, ficou bom?  
G – Ta muito bonita  
Z – Também achei  
F – Ok, vou ver se eu acho um sapato..../ sai  
Z – Pra que isso tudo...  
G – Ela deve querer mesmo esse emprego...  
L e S – Chegamos!!!  
V – Oi Oi  
L – Oi, o que faz aqui?  
V – Quem, eu?  
L – Tu sim...é lógico que é você  
V – Por que eu deveria estar em outro lugar?  
L – Na sua casa, não na minha  
V – Não enche Lina  
S – Deixa ela, um cara pagou um vinho pra ela, ai está o resultado...  
Z - ......... Que coisa deplorável Lina........  
L – O que você também faz aqui?  
Z – Eu moro aqui  
L – É mesmo, num sabia que a minha casa era tão grande...  
Z – Que porra de vinho é esse???  
S – Sei lá, mas não era ruim....ela que bebeu demais  
V – Você também?  
S – Eu não estou bêbada!  
V – Todos dizem isso  
S – Eu tive que ajudar a Lina...  
Z – Bota essa pinguça no quarto...  
L – Eu sei onde é o meu quarto, como você se chama?  
Z - ..... Meu nome é Pastelzinho de Ameixa......  
L – Ahhh muito prazer pastelzinho de...Ame o que?Amélia?  
Z – Vai se fude  
L – Eu vou pra onde?  
S – Ahh deixa ela pra lá, depois que ela começou a chamar uma mulher de  
Sylphiel...  
G – Ei Lina, cadê o xampu?  
L – Quem é você?O xampu ta no banheiro, onde mas se guarda um xampu...  
G – Ela não ta tão ruim assim...  
S – Ela bebeu apenas cinco copos...  
V – Deve ser da mesma marca da cerveja que eu trouxe pra festa... ela não  
tem muita resistência contra álcool...  
S – Eu vou levar ela pro quarto.../ sai com Lina  
F – Que tal esse sapato?  
V – Pergunte ao Pastelzinho de Ameixa!!!!!  
F – O que vocês andaram bebendo?  
Z – Ele é assim mesmo... ficou bom  
F – Ahh muito obrigada, agora eu vou arrumar o meu cabelo..../ sai de novo  
G – Alguém entendeu?  
V – Melhor não saber... Gourry, me passa o telefone  
G – To (joga o telefone)  
V – (disca um numero)  
Z – Vai falar com quem?  
V – Calaboca.... ........Xelloss.... é o Val.... não, não achamos o  
xampu... não é isso..........  
calaboca......calaboca..............calaboca...................CALABOCAPORRA  
!!!!!....... é..... a Filia ta saindo daqui a pouco..... isso.............  
tchau.. (desliga)  
G – E agora?  
V – Ele disse pra gente esperar...  
Z – Ele vai fazer cagada... to dizendo...  
F – O que vocês acham?  
Z – Ta lindo Filia......  
F – Ahhh cruzes....vou ver uma bolsa..../sai de novo  
V – Puta que... vai demorar assim lá no inferno.... desse jeito ela perde o  
emprego...  
Z – Nem Milgasia vai agüentar tanta espera....  
S – Pronto....ela não queria sair do seu quarto Zel....  
Z - ......................  
S – Depois quis entrar no do Gourry...  
G – Vai ver ela queria o violão  
S – E acabou dormindo no quarto do Val...  
V – Ta me zuando né???  
S – Deixa ela....  
V - ..............Saco............  
S – Você não vai dormir agora....  
V – Ela só vai acordar amanhã, ao meio-dia, com uma puta dor de cabeça, não  
vai se lembrar de nada, e vai querer comer pastel de ameixa!!!  
S – Vai querer o que?  
F – Gente eu já estou indo!Me desejem sorte  
S – Boa sorte!  
F – Obrigada Syl!  
Z – Boa sorte  
V – Presta atenção se ele começar a te olhar  
G – Tchau Filia, boa sorte  
F - ...Você também?Eu vou dar um óculos escuro pra ele....tchau/ sai  
V - ....Agora é com ele  
G – Pois é...  
Z – Ainda acho que é exagero  
S – É com ele?  
V – Que?  
S – É com ele o que?  
V – Eu disse alguma coisa?  
S – Você disse 'agora é com ele'  
V – O que? Aquilo?..... Pastelzinho de Ameixaaaa!!!!!  
S - ...Zel e Gourry o que era?  
G – Como é bom, meu pasteeeel!!!!!  
Z – Vocês enlouqueceram???  
S – Vão me ignorar?  
V – Pastel de... hein? Ninguém ta te ignorando  
S – Então o que disse?  
V – É o vendedor de pastel, ele passou aqui hoje cedo  
S – Vendedor de pastel, aqui?Ta me zuando?...ahhh deixa pra lá, não vou  
perder meu tempo, estou no meu quarto.../sai  
V - .... Acho que eu mandei mal  
Z – Com certeza  
G – Se vai ter que dormir no sofá!  
V - .......Não enche, senão eu te expulso  
  
(Em algum restaurante da cidade....)  
Mi – Boa noite Srta. Filia  
F – Boa Noite Sr. Milgasia  
(Numa mesa próxima, um sujeito de cabelos marrom compridos, usando  
roupas hippie e óculos escuros os observa)  
Mi – Então... vai mesmo aceitar a minha proposta?  
F – Claro, claro que eu aceito!  
Mi – Quero dizer, eu sei que não é o que você quer mas é tudo que eu posso  
oferecer  
F – Não tem o menor problema!!!!!!  
Mi – Você parece querer mesmo essa vaga  
F – Eu quero muito e preciso também  
Mi – É fácil entender... (pensamento) mas o que esse sujeito esta olhando?  
(fala) afinal de contas, com toda essa crise...  
F – Ah é um problema  
Mi – Mas depois podemos tentar arranjar uma vaga mais relacionada com o que  
você quer  
F – Não me importo muito com a vaga, já está me ajudando  
Mi – Fico feliz em (pensamento) Mas o que esse cara quer??? (fala) ...poder  
ajudar  
F – Eu agradeço muito!  
Mi – Mas enfim, vamos deixar os negócios de lado um pouco e comer!  
F –Oh sim!..../ pensamento/ ahn?Que cara estranho é aquele?  
Mi – Garçom...  
Lu – Sim senhor  
Mi – Eu vou querer o prato do dia e ...  
F - ...Eu vou querer o mesmo / pensamento / Luna o que?Inverse....ué, essa  
a irmã da Lina?  
Lu – Pode deixar (anota o pedido e sai)  
Mi – Ahhh, eu não sei se você reparou, mas tem um sujeito estranho olhando  
para cá  
F – Eu reparei, quem é?  
Mi – Não sei... mas não gosto da figura  
F - ...Ele é estranho...não gostei nada disso  
Mi – Bem... vamos deixar isso pra lá, por enquanto... pode não ser nada de  
mais  
F – Eu espero...Me diga uma coisa o que exatamente eu vou fazer?  
Mi – Bem, a principio (pensamento) Mas o que esse cara ta fazendo (fala)  
...me ajudando a lembrar coisas... agendar compromissos, coisas simples, ah  
sim e fazer algumas amizades por lá também  
F – Ainda bem que são coisas simples....aquele cara está começando a me  
assustar....  
(O cara, que percebeu que foi visto, manda um beijinho pra Filia)  
F – Eu realmente estou com medo.....  
Mi – Qual é o seu problema?  
Carinha estranho – (Ergue o dedo médio)  
Mi – Mas que sujeito...  
F – Ok, vamos deixar ele de lado....  
Mi – Não sei não... ele pode ser perigoso  
F – Eu também acho, mas não vamos criar confusão vai que ele tem uma arma?  
Mi – Melhor sairmos daqui  
F – Concordo....  
Mi – Vamos indo (pega o casaco)  
Carinha estranho - (acena pros dois)  
F – Realmente muito estranho....  
Mi – (sai)  
F - / sai /  
Lu – Mas você é um escroto mesmo, precisava fazer isso?  
C.E. – Eu sei... Foi divertido, to indo agora (sai)  
  
(De volta a casa)  
S – Num é justo, num é justo, a minha vida não é justa...  
V – Que foi Syl? Que ce ta praguejando ai?  
S – Estou apenas comentando, como a minha vida é injusta...  
V – Só porque arrumou um emprego de garçonete?  
S – Não era sobre isso, mas agora virou um dos motivos...  
V – E o que tem demais? Quer me contar qual é o problema?  
S – Ninguém merece, a Filia saiu e eu to aqui...fazendo nada....ainda por  
cima saiu com aquele cara lá....  
V – O cara não é o chefe dela?  
S – Sei lá....mas ela tem sorte....  
V – Por que? O cara é tão pintoso assim?  
S – Ele é loiro....  
V – E.... o que isso tem demais???  
S – Todo loiro é bonito  
V - ............. Vou fingir que não ouvi isso  
S – Ok...  
V – Serio... é só isso?  
S – É, Achou que eu fosse dizer o que?...é brincadeira, não precisa ficar  
com essa cara, eu estou sem fazer nada, mas tenho o meu lindo namorado pra  
me fazer companhia, seremos agora dois entediados.  
V – A gente pode pensar em algo pra fazer  
S – É pode ser  
V – Que tal... to sem a menor idéia  
S – Somos dois...  
V – Podemos fazer um jogo  
S – Que jogo?  
V – Um jogo de perguntas e respostas sobre a gente  
S – Esses jogos são muito chatinhus, mas tudo bem  
V – Na verdade eu tava pensando em fazer no domingo, vai ta todo mundo aqui  
mofando, a gente chama a Amy e a Marty e faz, que tal?  
S – Parece divertido, mas como vai ser dividido os grupos?  
V – Sei lá, a gente resolve na hora  
S – Não tem que fazer as perguntas?  
V – A gente pede pra Martina resolver isso  
S – Ela só vai fazer perguntas sobre o Xellos  
V – Eu falo com ela, depois se isso acontecer, a Filia da um ataque e acaba  
com o jogo  
S – Isso é verdade...pronto estamos novamente sem idéias...  
V - ..... Nada melhor do que não fazer nada  
S – É...eu quero fazer compras....  
V – A essa hora?  
S – Faz diferença?  
V - ... É meio estranho... mas vamos nessa  
S – Ahh muito obrigada  
V – Esquece, vamos?  
S – Claro, claro!  
F – Olá!  
V – Já de volta?  
F – É....  
V – Como foi?  
F – Foi estranho...  
V – Como estranho?  
S – O que aconteceu?  
F – Tinha um hiponga lá, ele não parava de olhar pra gente....foi muito  
estranho  
V – Cara hiponga???  
F – Uma roupa coisa de quem é hippie, sabe?  
V – Ahhh  
S – E o que aconteceu?  
F – Saímos de lá...Val como se chama a irmã da Lina?  
V – Luna, por que?  
F – Ela estava no restaurante  
S – Luna?Lina...  
V – Que foi?  
S – Nome estranho...  
V – Por que?  
S – Porque é  
V – Eu hein... vamos nessa  
F – Vão sair?  
V – Vamos dar uma volta  
F – Ahh...ok, bom passeio  
S – Ok, tchau!/ sai  
V – Tchau (sai)  
(telefone toca)  
F – Que falta de sorte...alô?  
Alguém – Posso falar com Gourry Gabrieve  
F – Claro, só um minuto.....GOURRYYYY TELEFONE!  
G – Já vai.............................Quem é?  
F - ..E eu que sei....  
G – Será que já consegui um aluno? Alo?  
Z – Ele ficou empolgado mesmo com a coisa...  
F – Onde você estava?  
Z – Estava verificando se não houve danos a minha propriedade  
F – Como?  
Z – Lina bêbada entrou no meu quarto, preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?  
F – Não senhor...  
G – Tudo bom... tchau.. EU CONSEGUIIIII!!!!  
F – Meus parabéns!!!  
Z – Quando começa?  
G – Segunda a tarde  
F – Ahh eu queria não estar trabalhando...  
Z – Por que?  
F – Queria assistir a aula  
G – Se quiser eu posso te ensinar  
F – Seria legal  
X – Querida cheguei!!  
F – Ahhhh Xellos, olá!  
G – Ai Xel, óculos maneiros!!!  
F - ...............  
X – Legal né? Eu esbarrei com um sujeito meio estranho que me deu eles  
F -..........................Que furada  
X – Que foi?  
F – Eu não acredito  
X – No que, eu não roubei eles não  
F – Antes tivesse dito que tinha comprado, mas que um sujeito estranho te  
deu é sacanagem...  
X – O cara tava meio bêbado, sei lá, os óculos eram legais ai eu pensei,  
'pô maneiro vo levar'  
F – Agora eu sei porque minha mãe não me deixava sair sozinha...  
X – Hein??  
F – Tinha um cara estranho no restaurante...  
X – Como assim?  
F – Sei lá, um hippie  
X – Deve ser o mesmo cara, achei ele legal... meio trouxa mas legal  
F – Eu não fui com a cara dele  
X – Sei lá né, enfim, alguém já jantou ou estavam me esperando?  
F – Eu já jantei  
X – De novo? Zel? Gourry?  
Z – Eu não  
G – Vamos nessa  
X – Tudo bem, você vem Fi?  
F – Vou...  
X – Deve ser um saco ficar vendo comida o tempo todo  
F – É, aonde você esbarrou com o hippie?  
X – No caminho de casa, eu tava vindo e ai apareceu ele  
G – Ai, arrumei meu primeiro aluno  
X – Da-lhe Gourry, agora vai virar baba de pirralho  
G – É serio  
X – Eu sei, eu sei  
F – Eu queria ver a aula....  
G – Eu já disse, eu posso te dar uma quando você quiser  
F – Oh tudo bem, o que fizeram o dia todo?  
Z – Ouvindo musica do Gourry... até que tem talento  
F – Legal...e você Zel, e o negocio que a Amélia ficou de ver?  
Z – Só posso esperar por boas noticias... imagino que va dar tudo certo  
F – Ela tem bom gosto...porque não liga pra ela?  
Z – A essa hora? Ela deve ta jantando  
F – Liga e chama ELA pra vir aqui amanhã  
X – Ela sabe ser especifica, não é?  
Z - ..... Vou ver... (sai)  
F – Nem pra perguntar como foi o meu jantar....  
X – Hein? Me desculpe, hoje estou meio perdido, como foi o jantar?  
F – Deixando de lado o hiponga foi tudo bem  
X – E o cara é legal?  
F – Muiiiito  
X – Um bom patrão, isso é que é sorte  
F – Você falou do xampu pro seu?  
X – Só disse que os resultados estavam certos... mas agora preciso devolver  
ele na segunda...  
F – Amanhã ta todo mundo aqui, uma hora alguém acaba achando  
X – Tomara... senão... eu já era  
F – Vai achar, falando nisso cadê a Lina?Ainda não veio jantar que  
milagre...  
G – Ela deve aparecer... ou isso ou não levanta até amanhã... foi o que  
disse o Val  
F – O trabalho foi tão cansativo?  
G – Que o que, ela encheu a cara isso sim.....  
F – Uau, que legal....alguém se divertiu....  
X – Você também parece ter se divertido  
F – O Hippie estragou a minha noite, que ódio...  
X – Que coisa chata... mas a vaga ainda ta de pé, certo?  
F – Claro, a gente ia continuar conversando quando aquele hippie ficou lá  
encarando a gente  
Z - ..........  
G – Mas que cara é essa?  
F – Falou com ela Zel?  
Z - ..... Falei..... tenho cinco entrevistas  
X – Mando bem  
F – Parabéns!!  
G – Agora já ta todo mundo acertado...  
Z – Pois é.....  
X – Isso tudo é o espanto?  
Z – Pois é.....  
F – Você ainda pode escolher, como a Amélia é boazinha  
X – Tanta dedicação ao amigo, que pessoa!  
F – Ela vem aqui amanhã?  
Z – Vem.... e provavelmente a agregada  
F – Que ódio....pra que 'ela' vai vir aqui?....  
G – Precisa mesmo que alguém diga  
F – Se alguém disser eu mato  
G - ....... Espero conseguir dar aula direito...  
Z – Se consegue, eu já vi  
F – Ele vai estar mais nervoso que você Gourry!  
G – Eu espero...Mas eu sei que vai dar tudo certo  
Z – Então porque disse aquilo?  
G – Só pra testar vocês!  
F - ......há há há  
X – Deixando isso pra lá... eu preciso encontrar meu xampu  
F – Boa Noite, os assuntos são sempre os mesmos..../sobe para o quarto  
Z – Você sabe ser chato quando quer...  
X – Eu sei, é por isso que eu sou assim (sorriso)  
Z – Falou....  
  
Continua...?x 124.000  
ShX: Mais um capitulo pronto  
YS: O melhor vem no próximo ' O ataque do xampu'  
ShX: Aposto que todos estão ansiosos  
YS: Essa casa vai ficar de cabeça pra baixo...hauahuaahuahaua  
ShX: Quem será o hippie misterioso?  
YS: Cri-Cri usará o xampu?  
ShX: Quem será o aluno do Gourry?  
YS: Quem é papai Noel?  
ShX: As respostas (ou não) para essas perguntas, no proximo capitulo de  
Slayers Doom Wonderful 


	20. Slayers Doom Wonderful

Slayers Doom Wonderful  
Episodio de Hoje: Isso aqui ta muito bom, isso aqui ta bom demais...  
Nota dos Autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Wonderful a ser uma historia  
com muitas reviravoltas...  
(Mansão da Amélia....manhã)  
A – Muito bom dia Marty!  
M – Que bom humor é esse queridinha?  
A – Ahhh nada, fico feliz de conseguir ajudar o Zel  
M – Que bom  
A – Vamos passar lá?  
M – Ué porque não...ahh hoje é sábado né?  
A – Isso mesmo  
M – Então a Filia vai estar de guarda...  
A – Você não desiste?  
M – Você não cansa de ficar fazendo coisas boas, para o Zel notar como voc  
é uma boa garota?  
A – Ei, eu faço isso porque ele é meu amigo!  
M – Você gosta dele, enquanto não admitir para você mesma, nunca vai  
conseguir dizer isso a ele!  
A – E quem sabe eu ameace ele....  
M – Ei eu tive meus motivos...  
A – Filia, não é um motivo Martina...  
M – É a única garota que eu mais odeio, depois vem a Sylphiel...  
A – Num sei porque  
M – Depois do beijo na festa, ela me olha de forma estranha...parece querer  
vigiar meus passos...  
A – O que você fez foi sacanagem...  
M – Eu estava bêbada, nunca fez nenhuma besteira quando estava fora de si?  
A – Eu nunca bebi....  
M – Ohhh sério?Ta me zuando né?Ta de sacanagem?Ta brincando?  
A – Eu nunca bebi, de ficar bêbada, nunca bebi cerveja, só vinho...  
M – Ahh claro uma menina de tão boa índole não pode, né?  
A – Eu não quero....  
M – O que estamos esperando vamos lá, ahh espera um segundo enquanto eu vou  
pegar a minha bolsa/ sobe para o quarto  
A – Clarooo...eu espero...  
  
(...Casa nova...manhã)  
F – Eu jurei que o hippie fosse alguém mandado pelo Xellos...  
S – E era?  
F – Não sei, depois que ele mandou um beijo eu jurei que era o Xellos...  
S – E era?  
F – Sei lá, o hippie mostrou o dedo para o Mil...  
S – Mil?Migasia?  
F -   
S – Já com tanta intimidade, agora eu dou razão pro Xellos ficar com  
ciúmes....  
F – Ahh não começa, Mil é mais bonito que Milgasia  
S – É o seu chefe!  
F – Ele não precisa saber que eu o chamo assim...Não acredito que a Martina  
vem aqui...  
S – Você odeia tanto ela assim?  
F – Olha quem fala  
S – Você que faz questão de demonstrar a sua raiva...  
F – Eu sei parece meio bobo, mas eu sinto que eu ainda posso perder o  
Xellos, tenho medo de cair em mais uma armadilha dela...  
S – Calma garota, o Xellos te ama....ele não deixaria isso acontecer, pare  
de perder tanto tempo com ataques de ciúme  
F – E você e o Val?Como vão...  
S – Bem obrigada...  
F – Como foi o passeio?  
S – Legal, engraçado eu nunca imaginei isso...  
F – Você e o Val?  
S – É, somos diferentes, mas quando estávamos na colina ele me disse uma  
coisa tão linda, acho que se não tivesse dito aquilo não estaria com ele  
hoje....  
F – O Xellos, fica em cima de um assunto, direto!Eu ficava tentando  
enrolar, mas ele não deixava...  
S – Chega de assunto ruins!  
F – É, nós já sofremos o bastante!  
L – Bom dia!!  
S – Não ta com dor de cabeça, Lina?  
L – Não muita....já volto/ sai  
S – A Lina e o Gourry tem algum caso?  
F – Até onde eu sei não...  
L –Eu ouvi isso!!!  
S – Ela ficou tão enciumada...que eu pensei...  
F – Eu estava sobre efeito...eu ainda não acredito que eu quase fui parar  
na cama com o Gourry...  
S – E achando que era o Xellos...  
F – Que horror....  
L – Seria engraçado...  
F – Te cata Lina...vai ver se a sua irmã ta trabalhando hoje, porque eu  
encontrei com ela no restaurante ontem...  
L - .........Men-tira, men-tira men-tiro-sa!/ fala tremendo  
F – Ela tem um cabelo curto....parecido com o do Xellos...  
L – JÁ CHEGA, VOCÊ VIU ELA, VOCÊ VIU ELA!!!/ Tampa os ouvidos  
S – Coitada Filia  
F – Ela começou...  
L - ....É um pe-sa-de-lo..../ ainda tremendo  
S – Ela ainda ta na ressaca....  
F – Foi mal...  
G – Já de pé?  
L – Eu to caindo aqui......../ ainda tremendo  
G – Que houve?  
L – É culpa...dela...  
G – Que houve, eu pergunto de novo  
F – Eu falei da irmã dela...  
L – FAZ DE SACANAGEM NUM É POSSIVEL..../ Tremendo ainda mais  
G – Se acalma garota!  
L – NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, NÃO..../ Tampa os ouvidos  
S – Olha o que você fez....  
F – Ela tem que parar com isso, já está velha pra dar ataques....  
L – NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, NÃO....  
V – CALABOCA QUE SACO!!!!!  
L – NÃO QUERO, NÃO VOU....  
V – EU VOU TER QUE TOMAR UMA MEDIDA DRASTICA!!!!  
L – NÃO, NÃO VOU, NÃO, NÃO...  
V – CALABOCA SE NÃO EU VOU TE FAZER CAIR DURA!!!!!  
S – Parem de gritar....  
F – CALEM A BOCA!!!  
L – NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, NÃO....  
V – LUNA LUNA LUNA LUNA LUNA LUNA LUNA LUNA!!!!!!  
L – Yaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh......../ desmaia  
G – Peguei, isso é que é tratamento de choque  
S – Coitada dela....  
V – Só assim ela para  
F – Parece que tem seis anos....  
V – Provavelmente...  
S – Ela gritou muito dessa vez....  
X – O suficiente pra acordar os mortos, ue ela morreu?  
F – Desmaiou....  
X – Também pudera... isso foi golpe baixo  
V – Não me enche  
F – Deixem ela em paz quando acordar...  
V – Ela vai querer pastel de ameixa!!!!!  
F – Que praga hein?!  
V – É verdade  
S – Temos visita!!!  
Z – Bom dia seus histéricos... (ainda com sono)  
F – Já chegaram?Bom dia Zel....Olá pra vocês!  
Z – Ue a Lina morreu? Legal, uma a menos... agora posso me preocupar em  
como matar o Xelloss... (volta pro quarto)  
A – Ahn?Isso foi realmente estranho...ah bom dia!  
X – Pois é... já vi que minha vida esta por um triz... deixando isso pra  
lá, vocês chegaram na hora do caf  
A – Obrigada, mas já comemos...  
M – Madrugada hoje....  
X – Então... quem ainda não comeu que me siga (vai pra cozinha)  
V – (vai pra cozinha)  
S – Coitada da Lina....  
A – Morreu?  
S – Não desmaiou....  
A – Ahhh, porque?  
S – Culpa da Filia e do Val...  
G – Alguém sabe onde eu ponho ela?  
F – No sofá....  
G – Então ta (deixa Lina no sofá e vai pra cozinha)  
A – Bem, não vou tomar café, mas eu vou com vocês / vai para a cozinha  
M – Ficar aqui sozinha, com essa quase morta é que eu não vou / segue para  
a cozinha  
X – Então... cinco entrevistas, pra que todo esse trabalho Amy?  
A – Não sei o que ele poderia gostar....  
Z – Eu agradeço...  
A – É um prazer ajudar...  
M – O caramba, você faz tudo para ele....  
A – QUE?Para com isso!  
G – A Amélia é uma boa pessoa  
A – Eu agradeço Gourry  
M – Você não está conseguindo convencer o Zel....  
A – Não quero fazer isso!!  
Z – Então Xelloss, quem era o hippie?  
X – Sore wa himitsu desu!!!!!  
V – Eu acho que é em nome de todos que eu digo: Vai se ferrar!!!  
F – Por isso que eu disse...  
S – É você tem razão...  
Z – Por que você quer esconder a identidade do cara?  
X – Ele não gosta de se identificar  
Z – To sabendo... essa historia ta muito estranha  
X – Eu sou assim mesmo!!!  
F – Isso é o seu normal....  
X – Pois   
M – Vocês tem café bem animado...  
V – Coisa da gente mesmo... lembra daquela semana na casa da Amélia?  
A – Vocês fazem falta, a casa é tão silenciosa...  
V – Imagino  
A – Porque não passam um final de semana lá?  
Z – Você não devia ter feito isso....  
V – Eu aprovo a idéia  
F – É claro que eu vou  
S – Pode contar comigo  
M – Eu já moro lá mesmo....  
X – Eu vou também  
G – To dentro  
A – Ai que saudade daquela bagunça  
V – Alguém vai lá na sala e da umas porradas na Lina pra ela acordar  
L – Aeeeee quem ta falando mal de mim...ahh eu to morrendo de  
fome....alguém fez pastel de ameixa?  
V – Não disse?  
Z – Não é que ele acertou...  
L – Não sobrou de ontem?  
Z – Ninguém comeu pastel de ameixa ontem...  
V – Quer um pouco da uma mordida aqui (aponta pro Zel)  
L – Foi você que me deu o pastel....  
V – 'Aqui' tem mais!  
L – Ele num é pastel...  
V – Ih fala serio, maio pastelzão!  
Z – Val.... corre  
M – Vocês são engraçados...  
A – Eles contam piada de manhã....  
V – Pastel, pastel, tem cara de pastel mesmo  
Z – Ce vai morre hoje!  
L – Mais eu juro que eu comi pastel...  
V – Viu só! Quem é o foda aqui? Pode dizer que sou eu porque eu sei  
X – Uhhh Uhhh Uhhh (joga um tomate no Val)  
V – Quale Xelloss, logo de manhã!  
A – Eles brincam muito mesmo....nossa faz tempo que não conversamos, todos  
juntos....  
G – Sentados numa mesa, você quer dizer  
A – Deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes  
G – Acabaria sendo muito chato pra você, ter que levantar cedo e vir aqui,  
só pra ver essa bagunça toda  
M – Essa bagunça que é divertida!  
X - ... eu to perdido...  
V - ...eu sou demais...  
Z - ...vo te matar...  
F – Não vai começar a falar do xampu, né?  
X – Tarde demais Fizinha, já comecei  
F – "timo...  
M - ...Ainda não acharam?  
X – Ainda não.... eu já era...  
M – Vai morrer é?  
X – Morrer? Quem dera... vai ser coisa muito pior...  
M – Tipo o que?  
X – Você não faz idéia do que minha mãe é capaz de fazer...  
M – Sua mãe?....  
X – Eu não tinha contado? Eu trabalho pra minha mãe  
F – De escravo?  
X – Quase isso... a diferença, é que eu sou pago  
F – Hmm....  
M – Que coisa....  
X – Vocês dizem isso porque não conhecem o terror que Zelas Metallium pode  
ser...  
F – E pelo jeito fico sem querer conhecer....  
X – Você não faz idéia...  
A – E então vamos para a minha casa?  
V – QUEM CONCORDA EM FAZER BAGUNÇA NA CASA DA AMELIA DIGA SIM!!  
L – Sim!  
S – Num quero fazer bagunça, mas eu vou  
X – Eu vou também  
G – Eu também  
F – Eu também...  
Z – Já que todo mundo vai... eu vou também...  
V – ENTÃO SIMBORA MANEZADA!!!!  
A – Ai que bom!!  
  
(Mansão da Amélia)  
L – Que saudade que eu senti.../ se joga no sof  
V – Ei, esse lugar é meu!  
L – Arruma outra, porque desse eu não saio!  
V – Droga  
G – Lugarzinho simpático né?  
A – Já sabem, fiquem a vontade  
V – Com certeza (se joga em uma poltrona)  
A – Vocês vão passar a noite aqui, não vão?  
F – Posso ir na sua biblioteca?  
A – Claro  
( Filia sai)  
M - /Pensamento/ É isso ai, preciso de você fora da jogada....  
S – Ahh que to cansada.../ se senta no sof  
X – Biblioteca? Não sabia que tinha uma aqui  
A – Na verdade tem duas...  
X – Putz... eu não explorei bem esse lugar...  
V – Leva um mapa, senão ce se perde!!  
Z – Como você se acostumou com tudo isso?  
A – Eu tinha um mapa  
Z – Ta me zuando  
A – Eu ainda tenho ele guardado, claro que hoje eu não preciso mais dele,  
quer ver?  
Z – Por que não  
A – Ok, eu vou pegar/ sai  
V – Uhhhu Fazendo progresso, hein??  
Z – Vai se fude  
L – Ahhh que saudade daqui....  
G – Saudade da comida servida...  
L – Acho que eu vou usar o mapa da Amélia...  
X – Eu acho bem mais divertido explorar por conta própria  
M – Eu acho melhor levar o mapa....  
V – Isso ta parecendo até caça ao tesouro  
M – Eu já me perdi aqui...  
G – Ahh ces tão exagerando, aqui não é tão grande  
M – Já foi lá fora?Já viu o tamanho daquele jardim?!  
G – Eu não... pensando bem vou dar uma volta... (sai)  
M - /pensamento/ menos um....  
Z – Aposto que ele vai falar com o cozinheiro....  
S – Ninguém merece....  
V – Aqui ta boom....  
L – Fala sério, a Amélia vive muiiiito bem  
V – Mó estilo  
L – Muitcha classe  
Z – Da pra vocês dois pararem com isso?  
V – Que se acalmar... só porque ta na casa da noiva fica todo nervoso...  
Z – Ce ta querendo apanhar  
L – Eu vou dormir um pouco....  
M - /pensamento/ O que eu faço com o Val e a Syl?  
Z - Martina, você não vai voltar pra sua casa?  
M – Pra que?  
Z – Não tem vergonha na cara? Ficar morando de favor na casa dos outros  
V – Ele quer ficar sozinho com a Amy, isso sim!  
M – Eu NÃO vou voltar pra minha casa....  
Z – Algo errado?  
M – Tudo...  
Z – Quer contar, ou prefere deixar assim mesmo?  
M – Não preciso de mais ninguém com 'pena' de mim....  
Z – Eu só queria saber...  
M – Não falei pra ofender...  
Z – Deixa pra lá... cadê a Ameli... se você falar alguma coisa arranco sua  
língua fora  
V – (sorriso) Eu não ia falar nada  
Z - ......  
A – ZEL, ACHEI...SOBE AQUI  
V – Uhhh, 'sobe aqui', vai la e manda ver!  
Z – (vira Val pra fora da poltrona e sobe as escadas)  
S – Ta tudo bem?  
V – Eu to legal, mas que sujeito estressado... ele nunca fica bem quando ta  
aqui, já reparou isso?  
S – Eu não conheço ele tão bem como voc  
L – Ronc.....ronc....  
X – Ela vai babar...  
M – Você pode me dar uma mão?  
X – Com...?  
M – São umas coisas que eu preciso descer do armário...  
X – Claro  
V – Vê lá hein, isso ta me cheirando a proposta indecente!  
S – Eu já assisti esse filme!  
V – Já? Tem um filme com esse nome?  
S – Tem, a Amélia deve ter...  
V – Vamos assistir?  
S – Ahh bora  
L – ROOOONC....FIU...RONC....  
M – Espera um minutinho? / pensamento/ Enquanto eu uso a sua poção  
maravilhosa.....  
X – Ta legal...  
M - ...."timo..../ sai e pega o xampu/ O que ele disse sobre o efeito...ahh  
acho que não pode passar muito, ahh é só um 'teste' HAUAHAUAHAUAHUAHAUA....  
X – (Que só ouviu a risada) ....garota estranha.....  
M – Agora finalmente, vou ter quem eu quero nas minhas mãos, e não vai ter  
os amigos pra fazerem julgamento, porque nem ele vai saber direito o que  
aconteceu....HAUAHAUAHUA...Tenho que passar logo essa porcaria / enche o  
centro da palma da mão/...protinhu...  
X – Mas que demora... o que ela ta arrumando....  
M – Então vai me ajudar a descer aquela tralha?  
X – Sem problema  
G – E assim eu chego na sala... tem razão Martina, aqui é bem grande  
M – Ahh é né, eu disse.../ pensamento/ Alguém tira esse asno loiro da minha  
frente.../ fala/ Pede o mapa pra Amélia....  
G – Eu vou... eu a Lina ta dormindo.... cadê a Amelia?  
M – Ta no quarto dela...  
G – Eu já vou (sai)  
M - /pensamento/ ...bestão...../ fala/ E então...  
X – Vamos... é o mesmo quarto daquela vez?  
L – Me passa o controle remoto..../ ainda dormindo  
M - ?.../pensamento/ Ela também??  
X – Aqui (Poe o controle na mão dela)  
L – Obrigada Luna...../ ainda dormindo  
X - ??? Sonhando com a Luna... (chega perto dela) ACORDA SUA IMPRESTAVEL,  
HORA DO CAFÉ!!!!  
M – VOCÊ vai me ajudar ou não?/ pensamento/ foi acordar ela pra que meu  
deus?Pra que?  
L – YAAAHHH...Ahh minha cabeça....  
X – Oiiii sonhando com sua irmã?  
L – Por-que-eu-sonharia-com-ela-?  
X – Você esta tremendo toda, isso explica tudo, era um sonho bom?  
L – Eu-não-sei-do-que-você-está-falando....  
X – Então volta a dormir... vamos indo Martina  
M – É né....  
X – Então o que é pra descer?  
M – Ta vendo aquelas caixas ali em cima, trás ela aqui pra baixo, são muito  
pesadas  
X – Já vai... (levita e pega a caixa) Opa, o que tem aqui?  
M – Sei lá, não é coisa minha....  
X – Melhor falar com a Amélia sobre essa caixa  
M – Ela que pediu pra tirar daí de cima...queria saber o que tem ai...  
X – A gente olha  
M – Obaaa  
X – Olha só... álbuns velhos  
M – Ahhh eu quero ver isso  
X – Melhor empacotar de novo, é coisa dela  
M – Ela tirava fotos de quando a gente tava no colégio...vai que nesse  
álbum tem...xô vê Xell  
X – 'Xell'? Assim parece que eu tenho cara de posto de gasolina  
M - ....O posto?ahhh o posto, Xellos é muito grande, Xel é mais bonito,  
não?  
X – Acha meu nome grande? O Zel tem nome grande... você também  
M – Por isso me chamam de 'Marty'  
X – Pois   
M – HAUAAUHAUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
X – Qual é a graça?  
M – Lembrei de algo engraçado....  
X – O que?  
M – Esqueci...  
X – Que coisa... bem, vamos levar essas coisas pra Amélia (pega a caixa)  
M – Não, é pra deixar ali junto com aquela pilha de livros velhos.../aponta  
para um canto do quarto  
X – Então ta (deixa a caixa no canto) então, vamos descer?  
M – Nhaaa...sei lá, num vou fazer nada lá em baixo mesmo / senta na cama  
X – Nesse caso, saio eu, até depois (sai)  
M – PODE VOLTANDO AQUI  
X – Que foi?  
M – Queria falar com voc  
X – Pode falar  
M – O que você disse daquela vez era sério?  
X – Vez? Que vez?  
M – Depois do 'julgamento'  
X – Aquilo.... é sim, eu estava falando a verdade  
M – Me responde uma coisa?  
X – Diga  
M – Se um dia você terminar com a Filia, teria eu uma chance?  
X – Não sei.... depende de como terminaríamos... podemos falar de outra  
coisa?  
M – Mas era sobre isso que eu queria falar com você...  
X – Ah entendo... não sei... não posso dizer...  
M – Eu é que não entendo  
X – Não posso dizer, por que eu não estaria sendo verdadeiro... eu não  
quero te dar falsas esperanças... embora não possa dizer se vai ou não  
acontecer  
M – Hmm, só me responda uma coisa o que você viu nela....  
X – Ahh o jeito dela... o sorriso.. a maneira como ela se irrita fácil...  
sem querer te desmerecer  
M – Ahn....se eu tivesse ido, mas longe com aquele plano, você acha que  
estaria com ela, como agora?  
X – Não sei... só sei que eu teria ficado bem nervoso com você...  
M – Ahh, seria estranho, você nervoso, parece até piada..  
X – Eu sou capaz de ficar nervoso, sim senhora, você fala como se eu fosse  
só um palhaço  
M – As vezes...Nem se eu fosse 'igual' a ela, eu não ia conseguir,  
certo?/olha nos olhos  
X – Eu nunca disse isso... você não precisa ser igual a ela, você tem suas  
qualidades, você é bonita... é perseverante... é batalhadora, são  
qualidades suas  
M – Você tem pena de mim, se eu não tivesse feito tanta armação jamais  
falaria comigo como fala agora....Eu gosto de você, isso é injusto.../ olha  
fixamente para ele  
X – Se eu pudesse te ajudar... mas não a nada que eu possa fazer...  
M – Ahh pode ajudar sim....e muito/ olhar malicioso  
X – Ahhh Martina.... nos já falamos sobre isso..... (recua uns passos)  
M - ...Que culpa eu tenho?...Esse é o meu jeito, mas obrigada por me ouvir/  
da um beijo no rosto dele / ...amigos como você fazem falta, principalmente  
para uma pessoa como eu /sorri  
X – Fico feliz em ajudar (sorriso)  
M – Hmm... eu odeio o seu sorriso...  
X – Uh... por que?  
M – Você da esse sorri pra ela, eu simplesmente odeio...  
X – Ah, me desculpe... não pensei que isso te incomodasse, mas não é o  
mesmo sorriso  
M – Viu?...é isso que eu falo, tudo pra ela é especial é isso que eu  
odeio...é isso que eu invejo...../pensamento/ Quem precisa de xampu?...eu  
não sei fazer esse troço funcionar mesmo...  
X – Como invejar??? Não se sorri para o sol do mesmo jeito que se sorri  
para uma pedra... o que posso dizer Martina, é você que me ilumina!!!  
M – Fico honrada....  
X – Eu falo serio, como poderia pensar que amo outra pessoa? É você que eu  
quero ao meu lado  
M – Ta me zuando?Isso é brincadeira não tem graça...  
X – Nunca falei tão serio em toda minha vida (se aproxima) nunca quis  
ninguém tanto quanto quero voc  
M - ...ainda acho que se ta brincando comigo...prova que o que você est  
dizendo é sério...  
X – Quer uma prova? Aqui ela (Da aquele beijo na Martina)  
M - ....É você não estava brincando  
X – Nunca falei tão serio  
M - /pensamento/ Eu amo esse xampu!!!Deveria usar o frasco inteiro...  
X – Então... melhor procurar o pessoal, senão vai todo mundo se perder por  
ai  
M – É, vamo nessa  
X – Algum problema?  
M – Nenhum, problema nenhum.../sorriso  
Continua...?x 134.000.000  
ShX: Cacilda meu... agora o bicho vai pegar!!!  
YS: É pode crer, a Martina vai aproveitar muiiiiiiito  
ShX: Imagino o que vai acontecer quando o efeito passar  
YS: Ai sim a confusão vai ta armada...  
ShX: É isso ai, o próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom J promete ser de lascar! 


	21. Slayers Doom J

Slayers Doom J  
Episodio de Hoje: Como foi que surgiu esse fic, em primeiro lugar?  
Nota dos autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom J a ser uma historia com  
perguntas e respostas...  
  
(Mansão da Amélia, alguns minutos depois...)  
Z – Mas que mapa confuso...  
A – Tem muitos anos....  
Z – Imagino... o papel ta até amarelo  
A – Eu ainda entendo perfeitamente esse mapa  
Z – E acho que ninguém mais...  
A – Aqui em cima são os quartos, jardim, sala de vídeo, sala de jogos...  
Z - ......... Esculacha mas não humilha......  
A – Eu só estava lendo a legenda....  
Z – Tem legenda?  
A – No outro papel...  
Z – Outro papel.... onde você arrumou esse papel?  
A – No colégio  
Z – Que tipo de colégio era esse?  
A – Porque?  
Z – Deixa pra lá....  
A – Mas num ta bem feito?  
Z – (pensamento) Como eu digo isso sem ofender??? (fala) Ahhh... ficou  
bom....  
A – Eu sabia!Eu sou demais!!!  
Z – Mas não custa nada pegar uns conselhos com a Syl, ela sabe desenhar  
bem....  
A – Eu até queria, mas num to afim de refazer esse mapa, deu trabalho  
desenhar ele  
Z – É serio.... pega uns conselhos com ela....  
A – Eu não vou refazer o mapa, deu muito trabalho gastei toda a minha  
paciência desenhando  
Z – Não precisa refazer o mapa.... é só pra.... desenhar um 'pouquinho'  
melhor  
A – É, quem sabe...  
Z – Deixando isso pra lá... cadê todo mundo?  
A – Lá embaixo, eu acho...  
Z – Deve ta todo mundo perdido....  
A – Foram brincar de caça ao tesouro?  
Z – Cuidado, se a Lina e o Val, estiverem lá, você vai ser roubada  
A – Melhor eu tomar cuidado  
Z – Eu to falando  
A – He,he,he...  
Z – Você tem anotado a lista dos lugares onde eu preciso ir?  
A – Olha o mapa  
Z – (pensamento) Como???? (fala) Como????  
A – Com os olhos...  
Z - ..... Cadê as anotações?  
A – Aonde você quer ir?  
Z – Aonde estão as anotações  
A – Aonde você quer ir??  
Z – No lugar onde... esquece, esse jogo já irritou  
A – Deixa eu pego as anotações, cadê?/ começa a revirar uma caixa  
Z – Falando nisso, sua casa ta meio desarrumada, que houve?  
A – Ahh eu to fazendo umas mudanças aqui....  
Z – Melhor nem saber... já achou?  
A – Ta aqui...tem um desenho no canto da folha....não repara  
Z – Não irei....  
A – Quer explorar minha casa também?  
Z – Fica pra próxima  
A – Você vai se divertir é legal quando a gente se perde...  
Z – Você ainda se perde?  
A – Só uma vez no ano passado, quando eu passei pelo jardim de noite  
Z – Ahhh... muito obrigado pelas entrevistas...  
A – Ah que isso  
Z – Bom, eu vou guardar isso aqui, o que a gente faz agora?  
A – Não sei, quer achar o pessoal?  
Z – Por mim...  
A – Atrás do povo!  
V – A gente pode fazer aquele jogo hoje  
S – É verdade, é só juntar todo mundo  
V – A gente fica aqui que daqui a pouco eles vem.... da pra parar de roncar  
Lina???  
L – Rooonc...ronc....nhanhanaha....ronc...  
V – Garota estranha.....  
S – Nunca vi alguém fazer tanto barulho quanto ela...  
V – Coitado do sujeito que se casar com ela  
L – Yaaaaahhh!!!!/acorda  
S – YAAAAH!!!!  
V – Tem algum eco por aqui?  
S – Não grite!  
L – Eu não gritei....  
S – Gritou sim, ai você me assustou e eu acabei gritando  
L – Viu, foi você que gritou  
V – Ei Lina, quer fazer parte do nosso jogo?  
L – Que jogo?  
V – Um jogo de perguntas e respostas sobre nós  
L – Não a nada que eu não saiba responder nesses jogos  
V – Quero só ver...  
G – Finalmente consegui voltar... quase fiquei preso no jardim, acho que  
virei a esquina errada depois da cozinha...  
V – Claro Gourry, claro.... ei que tal um joguinho?  
G – Que jogo?  
V – Eu explico quando todo mundo chegar  
F – Vocês deveriam ir naquela biblioteca é ótima  
X – É mesmo, num brinca  
F – Ei, o que foi?  
X – Que foi o que?  
F – Nada, xá pra lá  
V – Agora só falta a Amélia e o Zel  
X – Ce não vai querer interromper eles...  
M – Como se estivessem fazendo alguma coisa, são duas lesmas....  
X – Quem sabe... essa casa não da uma ajuda pra eles  
M – Só por milagre  
V – Que se dane eu vou trazer esses dois aqui agora  
M – Da um berro  
V – (Sobe as escadas) O AMELIA, ZEL, VEM LOGO PRA SALA, PÔ  
M – Pratico....  
V – Daqui a pouco eles chegam  
L – Como é esse jogo?  
V – Fácil, a gente se divide em duas equipes, uma pessoa de fora faz as  
perguntas que eu e a Syl fizemos (tira do bolso uns papelzinhos) vence quem  
responder mais  
M – Como vai ser as equipes?  
V – Estava pensando em dividir por sexo, meninas dum lado, rapazes do outro  
F – E vocês sabem muita coisa...  
V – A gente andou procurando algumas coisas, vai ser bem interessante  
G – Eu topo essa  
L – Que divisão mais injusta, mas que seja...  
X – Injusta por que?  
L – Deveriam tirar time, pra ficar equilibrado  
V – Vai ser assim por que da menos trabalho  
F – E vai ter menos gente reclamando  
V – Agora, como vocês tem uma a mais, escolham uma pra fazer as perguntas  
L – Eu quero responder  
S – Eu também...  
F – Eu também  
A – Eu também  
M – Ehh sobrou pra mim...  
Z – Tinha mesmo que vir correndo?  
A – Um jogo interessante, mas vocês sabem que as garotas vão ganhar  
V – Uhh, um desafio  
X – Que tal fazer uma aposta?  
A – Que aposta seria?  
X – O time que perder vai ter que fazer sua parte da aposta... alguém pensa  
em alguma coisa  
M – Tem que ser alguma coisa que vá beneficiar a nós/ aponta pra ela e pra  
Amélia  
V – Pelo amor de deus, a Amélia já é beneficiada  
A – Ahh não, eu também to jogando quero meus méritos de vencedora  
V – Pra que? Vocês não vão vencer  
S – Engano seu  
V – Quer apostar? Vamos apostar, eu quero.... to sem idéia  
X – Pastelzinho, pensa ai  
Z – Se você repetir isso, vai precisar de uma boa idéia, aonde se esconder  
M – Apostem dinheiro seus pobretões...  
V – Você fala por que ta fora da aposta  
M – HAUAHAUAUHAAHAHHAA.....É claro  
X – Que tal, essa, o time perdedor fica devendo três pedidos ao time  
vencedor  
L – Pedidos?Que tipo....  
X – Que tal... qualquer coisa!  
L – Isso é legal....  
S – Não é meio exagerado é só um jogo  
X – Mas assim, se transforma numa batalha, só assim vamos jogar com tudo,  
todos aceitam?  
V – Eu to nessa  
G – Quero ver  
Z - ..............Que seja  
X – Garotas?  
L – Não tenho nada a perder mesmo....  
A – Eu aceito  
F – Ahhh tudo bem  
S - ....Ok...  
V – Toma Martina (entrega os papeis com as perguntas)  
X – Que comece o jogo!  
Z – Quem começa?  
A – Damas primeiro...  
V – Que seja....  
M – Tudo bem então...a primeira pergunta é.... "Qual era o apelido do Zel  
na 6ª série"?  
V – Caso não saibam, tem trinta segundos pra responder senão passa a vez!  
S – Ainda tem tempo...  
F – Como é que eu vou saber...  
A – Ahh sei lá...  
Z – Nunca vão adivinhar...  
V – Também, com um apelido escroto desses...  
L – Hmm...  
F – Ahhh deixa eu ver....  
S – Caraca, que raio de pergunta é essa??  
V – Essa elas nunca vão acertar, e é só a primeira  
G – Mas qual era o apelido dele?  
V – Espera que eu digo....  
X – Bora... 15 segundos  
A – Quinze segundos....ahh meu deus....  
V – Tão ferradas  
F – Cala a boca....  
L – JÁ SEI!...sei nada é chute....  
S – Diz logo!  
L – Dorme sujo!  
V – (0.o) Não acredito.... acertou....  
L – Eu sou demais!!!  
F – Que raio de apelido era esse?  
Z – Era por causa da minha cara.....  
A – Isso é uma...  
L – Cala a boca Amy...  
S – Nunca ia acertar  
F – Nunca mesmo...  
M – Posso continuar?  
X – Vai logo....  
M – Segunda pergunta vai para os garotos...quie... "Quais são os três  
maiores neuras da Filia"?  
V – Essa é fácil.... deixo ver... gente mal vestida  
S – Que raio de neura é esse?  
F – Me deixa....  
V – Gourry?  
G - .... Suco de laranja, mal batido!  
L – PQP, que isso Filia?!....  
F – ME DEIXA  
G – Zel? Faça as honras  
Z – Garota perto do Xelloss  
A – Ninguém merece...  
F – Querem parar?  
M – Ahh essa foi boa...que imaginação...  
V – Empatado, quem fizer dez pontos vence  
L – Tudo isso?  
V – Lógico, tem pergunta pra caramba nesses papeis  
M – Deixa eu continuar....garotas... "Quantos irmãos tem o Gourry"?  
S – Xiiii....  
F – Ahhh....  
A – Porque só vem pergunta foda pra gente?  
L – Hmmm....  
G – Pô essa a Lina vai saber...  
V – Vai nada, ela chutou a outra  
A – Vai Lina...  
L – Ahhh..eu sei...eu sabia...eu ainda sei...eu sei que eu sei...  
X – Tempo... ta acabando...  
L – AHHH...4 irmãs e 3 irmãos!  
X – TUDO ISSO????  
G – Minha família é bem grande....  
A – Lina você é ótima nesse jogo  
L – HAUAHAUA...Eu sei  
V – Manda a próxima  
M – Ok, garotos... "Qual é o nome do diário da Amélia"?  
A – Eiiiii  
V – Putzzz, agora sujou...  
X – Pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa.....  
S – Eu sei, eu sei!!  
F – Ahh eu também...essa é fácil!  
G – Caramba, essa ta difícil... diário da Amélia...  
L – Tem tempo....  
X – Filha da...  
V – Calma, pensa, que nome ela iria botar em um diário....  
G – Responde Zel  
Z – To pensando...  
L – Essa eu não sei...  
V – O tempo ta acabando....  
Z - ........... to quase lá....  
G – Fala  
L – O tempo ta acabando......  
Z – Calaboca..... já sei Minha vida cor-de-rosa!!!!  
L – Que raio de nome....  
A - ....Como você sabe?  
Z – Imaginei...  
V – Grande chute  
M – Há há há há aha....próxima para as garotas.... "Antes de fazer 18 anos  
o Val tinha outro sobrenome, qual era"?  
L – Putz...  
A – Eu to falando, que as fodas ficam sempre com a gente  
F – Ahh Syl, diz que você sabe...  
S – To pensando...to pensando...  
G – Outro sobrenome?  
Z – Mas você não sabe de nada...  
X – Por que você trocou de sobrenome?  
V – Eu não gostava dele  
A – Eu não tenho a menor idéia...  
V – Se fu, se fu  
A – Vai a merda...  
F – Eu também não sei  
L – Hmm  
S – Hmmm....  
Z – Você não falou isso pra Syl, né?  
V – Pior que eu acho que já....  
Z – Tamo ferrado...  
L – ahhh  
S – Já sei!.....Agares!!!  
V – Argh... não repete isso  
A – Num é feio  
V – Eu odeio  
M – Falem menos e respondam mais...garotos... "A Amy, Syl e Filia faziam  
parte de um clube, qual era o nome sacaneado desse clube"?  
X – Pô, nome sacaneado???  
V – Eu não sei nem o nome do clube...  
L – Esse é mole...  
S – Era engraçado...  
A – pode crer...  
F – Tadinhu do clube...  
G – Eu acho que me lembro de alguma coisa assim...  
X – Fala Gourry, fala  
V – Dependendo do Gourry? Essa a gente já perdeu....  
Z – Agora eu também não sei, é com você Gourry...  
G – Hmmmmm.....  
L – Não vão acertar....  
S – É fácil..  
V – Caramba... essa historia eu nunca ouvi...  
X – Nem eu...  
G – Pêrae, to lembrando... Clube das líderes de torcida DESorganizadas!!!  
L – Pfff....  
X – Que coisa podre....  
V – Eu que o diga....  
S – É mais vocês não foram capazes de responder  
V – Mentira, o Gourry respondeu  
F – Deixa pra lá...  
Z – Próxima  
M – Xá comigo...garotas... "Que livro o Zel usa para não deixar a cama  
balançar"?  
A – Ahn?  
S – Agora sujou....  
F – Pensa,pensa...como é que eu vou saber???  
L – Ahhh.....  
Z – Como ce soube disso?  
V – Eu entrei no seu quarto, e notei o livro  
S – ai, ai...  
L – Ahhh...sei lá...eu já vi esse livro alguma vez...  
V – Se fu, se fu  
F – Quer parar com isso?  
X – Tempo...  
L – Ahhh...tem alguma coisa a ver com anéis....eu não lembrooo....  
A – Anéis?....hmmm....  
X – Acabando....  
A – Senhor dos Anéis volume único!  
Z – Não acredito....  
X – Ta sabendo hein Amy, quantas vezes você já foi lá?  
A – Não tem nada a ver...a Lina que começou....  
L – É, isso mesmo  
X – Mas que coisa... a próxima  
M – Xá comigo.... "Porque a Lina tem tanto medo da Luna"?  
L – Gregereedyewuwei....  
V – Ahh que isso, essa não vale, nem você sabe essa Syl  
S – Idai?!  
V – Saco....  
X – Como a gente vai saber se acertamos? A única que sabe, não esta em  
condição de confirmar...  
M – Se ela souber ela dirá algo...vocês já viram a reação dela varias  
vezes...  
V – Porcaria.... Não é pouca coisa...  
X – E ela é sempre dura com a Lina  
Z – Tem alguma coisa a ver com a infância....  
S – Pobre Lina....  
L - ............er...er..../ tremendo  
G – Caramba... essa ta foda...  
X – Posso ariscar?  
V - Vai  
X – Sei lá..... ela fez alguma coisa com a Lina, na infância  
M – Lina?Diga algo ou eles ganham o ponto  
L - .......er....er...nhá....nhau....não.....  
X – Ta de sacanagem???  
L - ........Não to...não.....  
V – Pensa... pensa....pensa.... sei lá, ela batia em você?  
M – Lina?  
L - .........Também.....não....  
X – Carambaaaa... Zel?  
Z – Sei lá........... mas que raio aconteceu com ela....  
F – Que coisa...  
M – O tempo acabou!!!Vocês perderam  
V – Ahhh saco  
X – Que praga  
A – Eu disse....a gente vai ganhar  
M – Certo, certo.... "Qual é o nome que está escrito na etiqueta da revista  
da TV a cabo"?  
S – Essa é fácil é...  
A – Zelgadiss Greywords  
L – NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!!  
V – Oh yeaah!!!!!  
M – Errado, a resposta é Zelgoondiss Greywurks  
V –Mas quem foi o animal que escreveu isso?  
Z – Na verdade é Srta. Zelgoondiss Greywurks.....  
S – Pô só porque eu ia responder...  
A – Foi mal....  
L – Não acredito!Era TÃO fácil...  
A – Eu não moro lá...  
L – Porque respondeu então!?  
A – Como eu ia saber que era Srta. Zelgoondiss Greywurks...  
Z – Podemos passar a próxima pergunta  
M – Tudo bem.... "Qual era o número total de quadros que a Syl tinha na  
galeria do colégio"?  
A – Ahh total...nossa...  
G – Ihhhh  
X – Essa é pros vândalos...  
L – Quero ver eles acertarem...  
Z – Deixa ver... 'Luz da lua', 'Chuva de primavera'....  
V – 'Jardim do paraíso' 'Manha de luz'...  
G – Vai nessa  
S - ...Meus lindos quadros....ahhh meu  
quadros....todos...tão..perfeitos...e esses filhos da mãe acabaram COM  
TUDO!!  
V – Ahhh foi mal...  
Z - .... 'Arvore sagrada'... ah uns 34!  
M – Caraca...  
S – Meus quadros.....  
L – Não acredito, eles acertaram...  
X – Viva os vândalos!!!  
S – O CARAMBA!/ Começa a tacar tudo que estiver a mão  
V – Ou, pêrae Syl... já pedi desculpas....  
Z – E maldição..... Alguém segura essa garota!  
S - ...Meus quadriiinhos....  
L – Marty por favor....  
M – Ok, "O Val diz que seu filme favorito é....  
S – Duro de matar!  
M – Mais na verdade é...  
S – Ghost, do outro lado da vida!!!  
L – É isso ai Syl!  
X – Ghost???  
V – Calaboca...  
G – Oooohhh Myyyy loooooveeee!!!!!!  
V – Fica quieto... (quase chorando)  
A - .....É, realmente esse jogo é interessante  
S – He,he...  
M – Posso??  
V - ....Vai... (ainda quase chorando)  
S – Ahhh que bunitinhu!!Valeu Gourry!!!  
M - .... "Qual o tipo de programa favorito da Amélia"?..ahhh isso é  
fácil...  
Z – Muito fácil.... novela  
L – Novela?Fala sério...  
F – Qual o problema?...  
M – Próxima.... "Qual é a profissão do Xellos"?  
S – Ahhh....  
A – Isso não vale!  
L – Ta de sacanagem comigo?!Puta que pariu....  
F – Ahhhh....  
V – Se fu, se fu  
S – Cuidado com o que você fala...  
A – Ahhh...o que ele trabalha....  
X – Tão perdidas... essa ninguém sabe  
V – Pois é.... nem eu  
F – Ele trabalha com coisas estranhas....  
L - .....xampu... 'suco'....  
S - ....Ele transforma os produtos ou o que?  
Z – Essa elas não acertam  
A - .....Ele é um daqueles cientistas loucos?  
L – Que ele é louco eu já sei....  
S – Uma espécie de cientista-criador-de-produtos-estranhos....  
F – E testa os produtos nos amigos...  
A – É um testador-louco-de-produtos?  
X – Ainda ta loooonge  
L – Isso é profissão?  
A – Claro que não....  
L – Vai saber...  
S – Gente olha o tempo...  
Z – Acabando.... 7 segundos  
S – Cientista louco?  
A – Testador?  
L – Cientista louco testador?  
F – Cientista louco testador de produtos estranhos?  
X – Todas erradas  
M – O tempo acabou....  
Z – E o jogo empata de novo  
L – Droga...  
S – Eu não fiz essa pergunta...  
V – Cortesia minha  
S – Claro....muito obrigada....  
M - ....São os garotos agora.... "Porque a Syl não gosta de fazer o café da  
manhã"?  
X – Puuuuuta...  
Z – Val, essa é com você  
V – Ela já me disse isso uma vez....  
A - ...o tempo ta passaaando...  
V – Perae, não enche....  
L – Ahhh assim não vale....  
V – Ahhhh.... Já sei É porque ela não sabe cozinhar nada  
X – Nada?  
V – Nada  
F – Como nada?  
S – Não sabendo....  
L – Ahh isso eu também...ahh não eu sei fazer pelo menos omelete...  
S – Fui humilhada agora....  
V – Já provou a torrada dela??? Nem isso ela sabe fazer  
S – Quer apanhar???  
V – Ahhh... manda a próxima  
M – Ahh tá.... "Alem do basquete o Gourry fazia outro esporte no colégio,  
qual?"  
L – Nem tem como eu responder...o garotas vocês que faziam parte daquele  
clube....  
A – Ahhh eu acho que eu sei....  
S - .....Ahhh calma....  
F - ...Ahhhh....  
X – Não vão lembrar, não vão lembrar, não vão...  
Z – Mantra novo?  
X – Vamo ver se funciona!  
L – Calado!  
F – Já sei!..Esgrima!  
X – Gourry?  
G – Isso mesmo, eu adorava  
L – Bem feito!  
G – Não sei por que parei...  
M - ....Posso?que droga.... "Qual era o apelido da Filia dentro do clube"?  
X - .... Não olhem pra mim, esse eu não sei  
V – Que droga...  
G – Muita calma nessa hora, a gente pensa e acerta  
Z - ...........  
L – Se fu, se fu  
A – Nunca vão acertar  
V – Eu posso te processar por roubar minha frase  
S – Anda logo....  
X – Preciso lembrar dessa droga....  
F – Ahh...quero ver alguém acertar...  
G – Anda Xelloss, é com você..  
V – Acerta, seu desgraça  
X – Perae, pressão não vale....  
L – O tempooooo  
Z – Calaboca Lina  
L - Eu ainda to falando...e o tempo ainda ta passandooo...  
X – Lembrei... Dragon Lady!!!!!  
F – Queeee....  
X – Lembrei do monte de figura de dragão que ela guarda, o resto foi fácil  
L – Que droga....  
M – Próxima.... "Muita gente confundia o Xelloss, com alguma coisa, que  
era"?  
L – Com alguma coisa?  
V – Exato, alguma coisa, que coisa? Responda ou perca  
A – É só uma questão de tempo....garotas?  
S – É isso ai  
F – É só tempo.....  
Z – Falando em tempo... 23 segundos  
S – Só?  
A - ....Caraca....  
X – Precisava desenterrar essa parte do meu passado?  
V – Não esquenta elas não vão lembrar  
L – Parece algo....Filia?  
F – Ahh sei lá...ahh não espera um pouco....  
S – Se sabe diga...  
F – Calma...  
X – Ah não, não fala isso não  
F - .....Uma garota...  
G - ??? Pffffffffffffff...  
X – Precisava falar isso tão alto?  
A – HAHAHAHAH  
L – Há há aha ahahahaha  
X – Não ri não... ce não faz idéia dos problemas que isso me arrumou...  
M – Claro, claro... "A Lina pintou o cabelo uma vez, qual era a cor"?  
X – Pintou mesmo?  
L – É, só que eu não gostei muito....  
X – Imagino...  
S – Você faltou durante 3 semanas por causa disso....  
L – Precisava lembrar?  
G – Eu sei, foi loiro!  
L – Loiro?Ficou louco?  
X – Seu panaca  
L – Meu cabelo ficou preto.....  
V – Valeu Gourry... se acabou de eliminar a gente....  
L – Que estranho...  
M – Proximaaa.... "Na época do colégio, qual era o jogo favorito do Zel"?  
A – Ihhh caraca....  
Z – Ah não, isso não... Tinha que botar justo ESSA pergunta???  
V – Eu tava ficando sem idéias...  
L – Amélia é com você....  
A – Ei, num vem com essa não...  
S – Jogos ahn?mas sendo o Zel na época do colégio....  
F – Pensem em algo bem a cara dele....  
V – Se fu, se fu  
A – Quer parar com essa merda?  
V – Não  
A – Vai se...  
Z - ..................  
X – Teeeempo... ta acabaaaandoooo  
S – Ahh que desgraça....  
F - ...................Calma, calma.....  
L – O Zel daquela época....  
A – Jogos.....  
V – Você jogava pra cacete aquilo...  
Z – Nem me lembra....  
A - .......Jogos......  
L - .........Zel.............  
V – Se fu, se fu  
S – É impossível....  
X – 10 segundos  
F – Da um tempo!!!....  
X – Você quer tempo? Seu tempo, 7 segundos  
F – Eu não tenho a menor idéia.....  
S – Garotas?  
L - .......  
A - ........  
V – 5, 4..  
L e A – Strip Pôquer  
X – Ta brincando???  
Z – Pior que não... (sem saber onde enfiar a cara)  
V – Aqueles tempos...  
S – Que?Strip Pôquer?  
F – Que raio de jogo é esse?  
L – Eu já joguei....uma vez...  
A – Eu já ouvi falar....  
M – Eu também já joguei...  
L – Estávamos jogando no mesmo dia não é?  
M – Sim, era eu você, Nahga....e o resto do seu grupo  
L – Ahh sim.../ da um sorriso fraco  
M – Ok, próxima pergunta "Qual das garotas levou uma torta na cara em uma  
festa de 15 anos"?  
Z – Torta na cara?  
V – Hora de pensar....  
L - .........Ahh...  
G – Vamos pensar juntos...  
A – Pfffff  
V – Não foi a Syl  
S - .....É....claro.....  
X – Só sei dizer que não foi a Filia  
F – Olha o tempo!!  
Z – Olha só a cara delas, não foi nenhuma delas, foi outra pessoa  
A - .....Quem sabe?  
Z – Acredite, eu sei ler a cara de alguém  
X – Mas se não foi elas.... (Olha pra Martina) Eu acho que já sei...  
L - ...Droga....  
X – Me confirma Zel?  
Z - ...... Confirmo, foi a Martina  
L – Droga!  
M – Até isso.....  
X – Tadinha, torta na cara  
M – Foi a maluca da Nahga!  
L – Eu lembro!  
M – Já chega...  
F - /pensamento/ Tadinha uma ova....  
M – "Qual o principal passatempo do Xelloss"?  
A - ..Ahhhh do Xellos?  
S – Complicou....  
L - ...Filia é contigo  
F – Vocês hein?!  
V – Agora vocês se fu, se fu  
A – Queeeer paraaaar com isso????????????  
V – Não, vocês se fu, se fu, se fu, se fu!!!!!  
A – Arggg cala a boca!!!!!!  
S – Quer parar de brincar?Ajuda aqui....  
A – Como você atura esse mala?  
S - .......Bem, voltando a pergunta....  
Z – Se elas erram agora, a gente já venceu  
L – Não podemos errar....vamos acabar com eles!  
G – Quanto ta o jogo mesmo? Já perdi a conta  
Z – 8x8  
V – Lembrem-se, tem tempo  
L – Para de falar que ajuda...  
V – Se fu, se fu  
L – VAI SE FUDER VOCÊ, QUE MERDA!  
Z - .................  
F – Ahhhh.....  
G – Se a Filia lembrar... o que acontece  
Z – Ai a gente vai ter que ter muita sorte  
V – Menos de 10 segundos  
F – Ahh já sei!....Andar de cavalo...  
X – Que saco....  
V – Pior que parece com ele, o Xelloss já tem cara de quadrúpede mesmo!!!!  
M – Claaaro....Uhhh que lindo... "Qual o nome completo da Cri-Cri"?  
Z – Sem querer ofender, mas essa pergunta é nojenta.....  
V – HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA  
S – Especial!  
M – Obrigada!  
S – He,he,he...  
X – Tamo perdido....  
G – Eu acho que começava com.... eu já vi esse nome em algum lugar....  
M – Nunca vão acertar!!!!  
G – Começava com Criolina...  
M – 'Glup'.....  
Z – No caminho Gourry, pensa no resto  
G – Ferro, só lembro que o resto era muito comprido  
V – Puta que pariu, isso que da confiar em memória de loiro!!!!  
F – Pode parar, qual o problema Valgaav Agares?  
V – Calaboca, não repete isso  
F – Não repete você....  
L – Olha o teeeeempo!!!  
X – (Cantando qualquer coisa)  
Z – Pára com essa droga  
X – É pra descontrair!!  
Z – Pensa animal!!!  
X – Eu não tenho a menor idéia mesmo...  
Z – .............  
G – Era.... tinha o nome dela!!!!  
V – Beleza, então era.... qual é o nome completo dela???  
M – HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ  
L – 10 segundos.....9...  
G – Não to lembrando....  
Z – Como era o nome dela.....  
L - ....7....  
V – Já era....  
X – (Cantando)  
L – 6.......5.....  
Z – RESPONDE SEU IDIOTA!!!!!  
G – Ce ta me machucando Zel  
L - .....3.....2.....1111111  
Z – PUTA QUE PARIU, QUE MERDA, VAI TOMA NO  
S – Olha a boca!Na casa da Amélia que coisa feia....  
Empregado – Senhor, modere seu linguajar!  
Z – (Vermelho e bufando)................  
A – Pode deixar James....  
James – Sim senhorita (sai)  
L - ?  
X - .... Afinal de contas qual é o nome da barata?  
M – Criolina Zoana Mel Navratilova Metallium  
L – Puta.....  
F – Metallium????  
X – Meu nome???  
M – Uma pequena homenagem  
L – Lembre-se de que não precisa homenagear meu nome nos seus animais...  
M – Oh tudo bem....  
X – Não sei se fico agradecido ou ofendido.....  
V – Eu mandava ela enfiar a barata no...  
S – Caraca, todo mundo ta falando palavrão???  
G – A próxima Martina  
X – Vão errar, vão errar  
A – Macumba não.....  
M – "Pro Gourry entrar no clube de basquete o que ele precisou fazer"?  
S – Essa pergunta é obvia demais.....  
L – Não, não é isso  
S – Ahh eu sabia!  
L – Quando as perguntas são assim  
F – A resposta é mais complicada do que parece....  
A – Isso é verdade  
X – Ue, você não tinha que só fazer umas cestas?  
G – Não eles queriam que você fizesse...  
V – Não fala! Vai dar dica  
L – Da a dica!Da a dica!  
G – Estou mudo feito uma pedra  
Z - ...............  
L - O Zel é uma pedra e fala  
G – Você me entendeu  
A – Gente olha o tempo....  
V – Se elas erram agora a gente se recupera da burrada do Gourry  
Z – Burradas, você quer dizer  
V – O que?  
L – Ahhh é  
S – Já sabe?  
L – Não é isso, Gourry quero falar com você depois....  
G – Ta legal  
X – Garotas, comecem a se desesperar, vocês só tem 10 segundos  
A – Vai Filia...essa é com você!  
F – Ahhh calma...  
X – 7 segundos, 6  
S – Já sei!....Dançar o Cha-cha  
V – NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÕOOOOO!!!!!!!  
M – E as garotas são as vencedoraaaas!!!!!!!!  
L – NÓIS É PHODA!!!!  
V – Que droga, não acredito  
X – Agora já foi  
V – Agora??? Agora vem a pior parte, se esqueceu da aposta???  
X – Nem me lembrava, tava pensando em outra coisa...  
Z – Mas que caralho  
S – Qual é???  
Z – Ahhh me desculpa.... eu não costumo falar tanto palavrão, mas é que  
porra, a gente fica puto né? Com um babaca, escroto desses, melhor ele  
parar de merda senão da próxima vez, não jogo nem fudendo!!!!!!!(sai)  
S – Imagina se falasse muito....  
V – Mando bem... foi pior do que eu... Esse era o Zel, antigamente  
A – Já tinha me esquecido....PERDEDORES!!!!  
X – Obrigado, obrigado, nos somos mesmo  
V – Fala por você... eu to ralando... (sai)  
F – Esse jogo foi divertido!  
L – Bastante!  
X – He he... perdemos, né Gourry (sorriso)  
G – Que coisa né? (sorriso)  
L – YAAAAH!!!Bem feito!Perdedores!Seus merdas!Seus nadas!  
James – Senhorita... Desça da mesa  
L – Ahn?ahhhh....he,he,he,he..../ vermelha/  
James – Srta. Amélia, precisa lembrar aos seus convidados os devidos  
modos....  
A – Ahh eu o farei....  
James – (sai)  
X – Foi muito bom, mas eu também to indo (sai)  
M - ?....Ahh nem pensar..../ sai  
G – Você queria falar comigo  
L – Ahãn, vamos pra outro lugar....  
(Ambos vão para outro cômodo)  
G – O que foi?  
L – Você sabia a resposta, daquela da cor do meu cabelo, não sabia?  
G – Ahh? Não eu não sabia mesmo  
L – Gourry, você estava no dia em que eu pintei o meu cabelo, é claro que  
sabe  
G – Eu estava? Não me lembro....  
L – Você me passava a matéria, você sabe sim!  
G – Não Lina, eu to falando serio  
L – Eu também...era você que ficava me enchendo pra eu parar de bobeira e  
ir as aulas...  
G – Eu acho que to lembrando....  
L – Ficou dizendo até que não havia ficado ruim aquela cor....  
G – Me desculpa.... eu lembro mesmo....  
L – Então porque?  
G – Eu.... não sei... tava todo mundo querendo ganhar, mas pra mim, não  
importava mesmo.... pensei em deixar vocês ganharem  
L – Eles poderiam ter errado outra, porque não disse de uma vez?Só por  
isso?  
G - ..... E que eu sabia que vocês iam ficar felizes vencendo, então pensei  
em ajudar  
L - ...Bem, obrigada  
G – De nada, so espero não ter te ofendido  
L – Mais tinha que dizer loira?...Qual é?  
G – Eu podia ter dito algo pior... Podia ter sido verde, ou roxo...  
L – Quando eu pintei era pra ficar roxo, mas o meu cabelo é claro...ficou  
preto....  
G – Também, quem mandou fazer isso em casa... so pra economizar  
L – Eu não ia gastar meu dinheiro só pra pintar meu cabelo....  
G – Mas que dureza....  
L - ....Pois é, nem deu certo o que eu queria fazer....  
G – Que isso tenha servido de lição  
L – Pode crer, nunca vou pintar meu cabelo pra parecer com alguém...  
G – Ue, foi por causa disso?  
L – Era pra ficar igual ao da Nahga...  
G – Mas pra que isso? Seu cabelo sempre foi bonito  
L – Mas não foi isso que o garoto achou....  
G – Garoto? Que garoto?  
L – Ahh não já é mico demais....  
G – Ahhh vai me conta  
L – Um garoto disse que o cabelo da Nahga era lindo, isso me deixou pe da  
vida....ahhh sim, eu na época gostava daquele garoto....  
G – Mesmo? Quem era?  
L – Nem que a Luna me ameace eu digo!  
G – Ah vai me conta Lina, por favor  
L - .....Se eu falar, jura não contar pra ninguém?  
G – Nem que me torturem, eu não direi!  
L – Mesmo?  
G – Pode confiar  
L - ....Vrumugun...  
G – Quem... Vrumugum... quer dizer aquele Vrumugum?  
L - .......É....ele mesmo  
G – Que coisa....  
L – Ok, vamos esquecer ele...isso...  
G – Tudo bem  
L – Ahh que saco, não queria lembrar disso  
G – Deixa pra lá... já tem alguma idéia do que fazer com os pedidos?  
L – Nenhuma....  
G – Melhor você ir lá, senão elas decidem tudo sem você  
L – Sabe de uma coisa....não me importo  
G – Mesmo?  
L – Não, eu não ligo  
G – Desse jeito você faz meu sacrifício inútil  
L – Claro que não, eu estou feliz, pode zuar o pessoal, obrigada  
G – De nada....  
L – Quer sabe, eu vou ir lá...  
G – Vai logo, senão elas gastam tudo  
L – Não, elas vão deixar....eu respondi um monte, não teriam conseguido sem  
a minha memória e claro sem a ajuda que você deu....  
G – Claro  
L – Muito, muito obrigada, vou fazer isso por você agora!/ da um beijo no  
rosto dele e sai/ pensamento/ não acredito que eu fiz isso.../fala/  
Deixaram pra mim garotas?  
S – Pode escolher um, fique a vontade...  
L – Mais eu preciso pensar....  
F – Nós também...  
L – Ainda não decidiram?  
A – Nadaaa....  
V – Sem pressa, sem pressa, vocês podem pensar o teeeeempo que for preciso,  
e que leve um boooom tempo....  
F – Que coisa.....vocês deviam dar idéias....cadê o Xellos?  
V – Sei lá, eu vi ele indo pra cozinha  
F – Eu vou chamar ele/ sai  
V – Pêrae... agora que eu parei pra pensar, a Martina não tinha ido pra lá  
também?  
S – Essa não...  
(Cozinha)  
M – Ia fugir é?  
X – Só tava te esperando  
M – Você é esperto...  
X – Esse jogo demorou demais  
M - /pensamento/ É isso que me preocupa  
X – Enfim... Podemos ficar a sós... (se aproxima dela)  
M – Sem aqueles malas é bem melhor....  
X – Com certeza  
M – Faz um favor?  
X – Qualquer coisa  
M – Diga que me ama  
X – Eu te amo, do fundo da minha alma, com todas as minhas forças, agora e  
para sempre  
M – Isso é perfeito....  
X – Você é perfeita  
M - ...Não tem nada melhor do que isso...  
X – Em absoluto (Beija ela)  
F – Ahh Xellos preci.........../ de boca aberta  
  
Continua.........(claro)  
ShX: Uhhhhh mas que cena, aposto que vocês estão doidos agora  
YS: É pra matar qualquer um...  
ShX: Sera essa a vitória da Martina?  
YS: E o resto do xampu?  
ShX: Ainda tem muita historia pela frente  
YS: E muita confusão....barraco....  
ShX: E cabeças cheirando muito bem!!!!  
YS: Ok, ok.....Não percam o próximo capitulo....como é o nome???  
ShX: Viu só, ce não sabe fazer direito, Não percam o próximo capitulo de  
Slayers Doom J to X 


	22. Slayers Doom J to X

Slayers Doom J to X  
Episodio de Hoje: Aquele com todo o ciúme  
Nota dos Autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom J to X a ser uma historia  
onde os personagens não param quietos!!!  
(Mansão da Amélia... cozinha)  
F - / Pega um copo e taca no chão/  
M - .....Ops.....  
X – Mas que... Oi Filia!  
F – Oi uma ova....vai me dizer agora o que está acontecendo  
X – Eu estava aqui beijando a Martina, e você interrompeu, qual parte você  
não entendeu?  
F – Eu interrompi?....O que deu em você??  
X – Como o que deu em mim?  
M - ....Ahh que coisa chata, ah Filia da um tempo  
F – Você cale a boca, Até onde eu sei...ou até hoje antes daquele jogo,  
você estava comigo  
X – Bem, sim  
F – E agora eu chego e vejo você beijando a Martina???  
X – Fazer o que...  
F – Porque está fazendo isso comigo??  
X – Ahhh eu acho que deveria ter contado pra você primeiro....  
M - ..../Sorriso  
F – Você estava tendo um caso com ela????  
X – Caso? Não chega a ser tanto, eu só percebi o que sentia por ela  
F - ...E o que você sente por ela?...  
X – Eu amo ela  
M - ...É, agora é minha vez  
F - ...Cala a boca!  
M – Porque?  
F – Ainda não sobrou pra você  
M – Ele não gosta, mas de você...então vai embora  
F – Não vou, eu exijo explicações!  
X – Não a o que explicar, eu amo ela, preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?  
F – Precisa, e como eu fico nessa história?  
X – Bem, não a muito pra ser feito nesse quesito  
F – Como???  
X – Eu ia falar com você, mas agora você se já sabe mesmo  
F – E fica assim....desse jeito?Como fica o tempo em que nós estivemos  
juntos....  
X – Eu não vou esquecer, foi realmente importante para mim, mas agora  
acabou  
F - ...E fica desse jeito?Porque não me disse antes??  
X – Não tive a chance, eu só percebi isso hoje de manhã  
F - .....Eu não acredito...eu ainda acho que você faz de propósito  
X – Achar isso ou não é direito seu  
F - .......Vai ficar desse jeito?...  
X – Não posso fazer nada, qualquer coisa que eu sentia por você antes...  
acabou!  
F - ...Tudo bem...não tem mais jeito, né?  
X - ......... Me desculpe, eu não queria te machucar  
F - ......Não importa, agora não importa...  
M - /Pensamento/ Vamos Xellos, deixa ela ir....  
X – Me desculpe....  
F - ......Tudo bem, seja feliz...o que mais eu posso dizer?  
X – Obrigado, e mais uma vez peço desculpas  
F – Desculpas não vai mudar nada.....  
X - ...............  
F - ...Boa sorte / sai  
M - ...Você está bem Xel?  
X – Fiquei um pouco mal por ela...  
M - ...Ela vai superar....  
X – Eu espero... e você?  
M – Também...../pensamento/ .....longe de você.....  
X - .... Vamos sair daqui  
M – Tudo bem....  
(Sala)  
V – Eles devem ter se matado  
A – Que horror...  
V – Aposto que a Filia matou os dois!  
S - ...Duvido, quem sabe não estejam conversando como gente!  
V – é no pescoço um do outro!!!  
S – Isso não é verdade  
A – Concordo...  
V – Falando em desaparecidos, cadê o Zel e a Lina?  
A – Sei lá...  
S – A Lina saiu com o Gourry, e o Zel saiu logo depois da nossa vitória....  
V – Aposto que estão os dois sozinhos em alguma sala da casa!  
A – A Lina e o Gourry...ahh é bem capaz  
V – Quem? Eu to falando do Zel e da Lina  
A – Não estão não....  
V – Já pensou eles dois sozinhos  
A – Nãoo...  
V – Imagina eles sozinhos, sem ninguém para atrapalhar, podendo falar o sós  
sobre seus sentimentos um pelo outro  
A - ....Nãããão, não estão, EU tenho certeza.....  
V – O rosto deles se aproximando...  
A – Não!Não estão!Nãããããão estão, o Zel e a Lina, não estão!!!!  
V – Seus lábios se encontrando num beijo ardente e apaixonado!!!!  
A – NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!!!!EU TENHO CERTEZA...../ sai correndo  
V – Hehehehe  
S – Para com isso Val....  
V – Eu sou foda mesmo  
S – Num é não...que sacanagem com a Amélia...  
V – A culpa não é minha se a garota se assusta com qualquer coisa  
S – Você sabe que ela gosta do Zel, e fica dizendo que ele ta com a  
Lina....  
V – É só pra ver a cara de susto dela, é tão engraçado  
S – Isso é crueldade  
V – Isso é ótimo  
S - ....Claaaaro....  
V – Alem disso esses dois são muito devagar, eles precisam de uma ajuda  
S – Quero ver se ela encontrar os dois....que confusão você vai arranjar  
pra ela.....  
V – Vai ser MUITO divertido  
S – Ok, você está me assustando...  
V – HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!!!  
S – Fique longe de mim....  
V – Eu sou realmente foda  
S – Isso é o que pensa....que ponto de vista....  
V – Ahhh que isso eu não sou tão ruim assim  
S – Não, não é  
V – Então, minha cena foi convincente?  
S – Muiito  
V – Que bom que gostou, ela te deu idéias?  
S – Ahn...  
V – Te deu?  
S – Quem sabe?  
V – Não tem mais ninguém aqui  
S – É, quero ver se entra....  
V – Não vai vir ninguém  
S – Se você diz...  
V – É o que eu sei, essa sala é só nossa agora  
S – Ainda acho.....  
V – Quer aproveitar, ou ficar conversando?  
S - ...Nada deixa pra lá....  
V – (Bota Sylphiel sobre os ombros)  
S – Você é outra pessoa....  
V – Eu sou complicado  
S – Muiiito complicado  
V – É, mas você gosta  
S – É claro  
(Algum ponto da casa)  
A – Zeeeeeeeeeel!!!!!!!  
Z – Não precisa gritar, que eu não sou surdo  
A – Ahh me desculpe...  
Z – Deixa pra lá, o que foi?  
A – Er........  
Z - ???  
A – Ahhhh bem....  
Z – Você esta bem?  
A – Ai depende....  
Z – Depende do que?  
A – Nada deixa pra lá, ehhh...cadê...cadê a Lina?  
Z – Conversando com o Gourry na biblioteca...  
A – Eu sabia!Eu sabia!!  
Z – Se importa em me dizer o que houve?  
A – Não é nada...bem, se viu a Filia, Martina ou Xellos??  
Z – Não tenho a menor idéia  
F – Que ele vá pro quinto dos infernos com aquela pu...ahh olá....  
Z – Parece que alguém andou vendo o que não devia...  
F – Você sabia??/ Agarra o pescoço dele  
Z – Ahhh Ahhh Sai de mim....  
F – Sabia ou não???  
Z – Deduzi pela sua cara, agora DA PRA ME LARGAR  
F - ..../Solta ele/...me desculpe  
Z – É, pelo visto eu acertei mesmo  
A – Filia, o que houve?  
F – Só mais uma vez o Xellos e a Martina....  
Z – Vocês me dão licença, mas eu as minhas botas temos que conversar (sai)  
A – O que você viu?  
F – É tão injusto Amélia...podemos sair do meio do corredor?Vamos voltar  
pra sala....ou pra algum cômodo....  
A – Claro, o Gourry e a Lina estão na biblioteca, podemos ir pra lá?  
F – Hmm...ahãn.../As duas vão para a biblioteca  
G – (Lendo um livro qualquer)  
F – Eu sabia que isso não ia dar certo....  
A – Não é verdade....  
G – Hummm?  
F – Ele estava com a Martina, quantas vezes eu vou ficar vendo a mesma  
cena?  
A – Aposto que tem alguma razão pra....  
F – Tem uma...Ele disse que ama a Martina  
A – O QUEEEEE??????  
G – Eu ouvi isso direito???  
A – Não acredito, ele te disse isso?  
F – Disse....  
G – Deve haver algum engano....  
A – Você ainda está aqui?  
G – Por que? Tem alguma coisa errada?  
A – Não....  
F – Não tem engano nenhum...ele disse que ama a Martina.....  
G – Deve ser alguma brincadeira de mal gosto dele, você sabe que ele adora  
esse tipo de coisa  
F – Se for brincadeira não tem a menor graça....mas ele disse que não  
sentia mais nada por mim, descobriu que amava a Martina....  
G – Mas que droga....?  
F - ....Bem que eu gostaria que fosse brincadeira.....mas eu tenho certeza  
que não é....  
G – Será mesmo, o Xelloss pode ser um palhaço sem graça, que adora esconder  
as coisas, e contar mentiras, mas mesmo assim, isso não parece algo que ele  
faria em uma situação normal  
F – Eu sei...  
A – Eu vou checar essa história, e vai ser agora/ sai  
F – Amélia....  
G – Eu também (sai)  
F – Ahhh.....  
(Em algum corredor da casa)  
Z – Mas o que????  
L – Ei Zel, que se ta fazendo paraaa.....  
X - .....Ahhhh mas tem sempre alguém pra atrapalhar, do que adianta ter uma  
casa enorme ao seu dispor, se não da pra ficar um instante sozinho!!!!  
M – Que gente fofoqueira....  
L – Xeeeelos....  
Z – Fofoqueira, ela pode até ser, mas agora eu quero saber o que diabos  
esta se passando aqui  
L – Acho melhor você explicar tudo, antes que eu perca a minha paciência e  
decida te dar uma surra  
X – Mas vocês são chatos mesmo.... Prestem atenção por que eu só vou  
explicar isso uma vez: Eu amo a Martina, então parem de me encher com  
isso!!! Vamos sair daqui  
L – Não vão não!!  
X – Não me perturba Lina  
L – Eu vou ficar enchendo o saco, e a Filia?O que vai acontecer com você e  
a Filia?/ Agarra o colarinho dele  
X – (Segurando os pulsos dela) Ela já sabe de tudo, o que quer que houvesse  
entre nós, acabou agora, Entendeu?  
L – Não, quer explicar direito o que aconteceu?...No meio do nada, você diz  
que gosta da Martina....Se você colocou alguma minhoca na cabeça dele, eu  
juro que vai sobrar pra você Martina!  
M – Pra mim?Era só o que faltava....  
X – A decisão foi minha, e estou consciente do que faço  
L – Acorda Xellos, você esteve com a Filia durante um tempão...porque  
agora?  
Z – Deixa ele Lina....  
L – Não Zel, isso não vai ficar assim...  
Z – O estrago já foi feito.... (Olhando pra Martina) Agora deixa  
L – Diga que você está brincando Xellos....  
X – Eu estou falando tão serio quanto você  
L – Foi essa garota eu tenho certeza...  
M – Fique longe de mim Lina Inverse  
Z – Vamos indo Lina, já não há mais nada a ser feito por eles....  
L – Mas eu ainda posso fazer pela Filia....E a culpa é sua....  
M – Minha?Se toca....vai procurar o que fazer!  
Z – Lina, anda deixa eles, se quer mesmo ajudar devemos procurar a Filia  
agora  
L – Não antes de fazer uma coisa..../ Da um tapa na cara de Xellos  
Z – Vamos indo... (sai)  
L - ....Eu tenho certeza que a culpa também é sua...  
M – Que garota abusada...  
X – Não da pra culpa-la né? Afinal são todos amigos da Filia  
L – Isso ainda não acabou...../sai  
M – Garota metida....devia levar uma lição....  
X – Esquece ela, isso passa  
M – Ahhh tudo bem então....  
  
(Outro corredor)  
Z – Precisava dar esse show?  
L – Eu faria muito mais....  
Z – Esquece isso, você percebeu um cheiro esquisito?  
L – Cheiro estranho?na verdade estava tão ocupada que não reparei direito,  
mas tive a impressão de sentir um cheiro bom...  
Z – Então, vinha da Martina.... Lembra do tal xampu que o Xelloss falou  
tanto durante a semana?  
L – Era aquele xampu??  
Z – Não tem como eu ter certeza, mas é a única resposta lógica....  
L – Ache a Filia, e diga isso a ela, tenho certeza que seja lá o que  
aconteceu com eles...vão voltar a se entender, eu vou fazer uma coisa...  
Z – Tudo bem.... (pensamento) E lá vou eu me meter nos assuntos dos  
outros.... (sai)  
L – Ela pensa que é muito espertar né..../ sai  
  
(Sala)  
Z – Mas onde será que....... Tenham um pouco de respeito pela casa dos  
outros!!!!!!  
V - .........Mas o que?  
Z – Vocês dois... custava pelo menos procurar um quarto?  
S - ......................................................  
V – Ah qualé Zel, vai ver se eu to na esquina  
Z – Que seja..... Vocês viram Fila?  
V – Olha pra mim, eu tenho cara de quem viu alguma coisa??? Podia ter  
passado um dinossauro pela sala, que eu não ia perceber  
S - .......................Ela não está na cozinha, quarto ou biblioteca?  
Z - ....... Valeu (sai)  
S - ....Eu disse....eu disse....  
V – Disse?  
S – Você por um acaso presta atenção no que eu digo?....  
V – Eu claro, só esqueci dessa vez....  
S – Você não tem jeito  
V – Agora você me deixou curioso, fala  
S – Não é nada demais, esquece...  
V – Nesse caso... (E volta a beijar ela)  
(Outra parte da casa)  
Z – Finalmente achei vocês  
G – A gente tava procurando o Xelloss você viu?  
Z – É sobre isso que eu quero falar  
A – O que é?  
Z – Mas preciso que a Filia ouça também, onde ela está?  
G – Lá na biblioteca  
Z – Então vamos para lá.... (pensamento) Essa caminha da toda vai me deixar  
cansado  
(Biblioteca)  
Z – Filia?  
F – Zel?O que foi...  
Z – Eu acho que sei o que houve com o Xelloss  
F – Como assim o que houve?  
Z – Lina e eu acreditamos que Martina pode ter conseguido o xampu do  
Xelloss, aquele que ele falava o tempo todo  
A – Isso quer dizer que a culpa é toda da Martina?  
Z – Sim, é isso. Lina foi comprovar isso  
F – Eu não acredito...  
G – Não acredita em?  
F – Se a Martina usou essa droga de xampu ela precisou estar com o Xellos,  
e eu tenho certeza de que ela não faria isso na frente de ninguém...ele no  
mínimo deve ter ficado com ela....de novo naquele papo furado deles...  
Z – Acho que você esta exagerando....  
F – É o Xellos!Eu não duvido....  
A – Mais de qualquer forma ele estava ou melhor está sobre efeito do  
xampu....  
G – É, como você pode não acreditar assim nele?  
F – A Martina sempre ta metida nisso...sempre....tem alguma coisa errada,  
num é possível que ela sempre seja a culpada o Xellos deve dar algum voto  
de confiança pra ela....e sabe o que acontece?  
G – Como você pode acreditar mais nela do que nele?  
F – Eu não acredito nela Gourry, mas eu agora não consigo acreditar no  
Xellos....que razão eu tenho pra acreditar que tudo que ele me disse é  
verdade?  
Z – Você se refere a sua ultima conversa com ele?  
F – Não, a tudo que ele me disse....  
A – Mas foi por culpa da Martina que ele ficou assim, foi culpa do xampu!  
G – Ele não teve culpa de nada  
F – Parem de defender ele!...Quem foi que trouxe o xampu?Quem foi que  
testou aquela droga em mim?Quem foi que a poucos minutos estava agarrado  
com a Martina?  
Z – Você esta fora de si  
F – Acorda, eu?....Se ele não tivesse trazido aquela porcaria nada disso  
teria acontecido ele sabia do risco!  
G – E se ele não estivesse? Ninguém pode garantir  
A – Filia, pense direito...  
F – Porque vocês acreditam nisso?Idaí que ele está sobre efeito do  
xampu?..ninguém mandou ele trazer aquilo mesmo, que experimente o próprio  
veneno!  
G – Não diga isso, não é culpa dele se, ela usou o xampu  
A – O Gourry tem razão  
F – É sim, vai me dizer que ele não poderia ter passado pela cabeça dele  
que ela usaria aquele xampu...que ela tivesse roubado aquele xampu??  
Z – Ninguém teria imaginado, nem você  
F - ....Não interessa...a culpa é dele, toda dele!Não quero nem saber,  
parem de defender o Xellos, até parece que vocês sabem como eu me sinto,  
não estão nem aí....  
G – Não é isso, nos queremos ajudar, mas você precisa parar de enxergar as  
coisas sob esse ponto de vista  
A – Filia abra os olhos....está sendo egoísta....  
F – Parem, a única coisa que eu vejo é a preocupação de vocês com o  
Xellos...  
A – Para com isso!!A Lina foi confirmar uma coisa para que você fique bem  
com o Xellos, para de agir como uma criança....  
F - ....Estão errados....  
Z – Ele não teve culpa, pare de ficar fazendo isso, por acaso você não  
confia nele? Você não confia nele???  
F - ....Ele me traiu!Que espécie de confiança você acha que ainda tenho  
nele??....isso não é um conto de fadas!!!  
Z – Ele não estava fazendo isso por conta própria  
F – Mas ele já fez isso por conta própria, não importa que ele está sobre  
efeito do xampu...  
A – Filia se ele não estivesse...  
F – A situação seria bem pior!Então parem...  
G – Filia, você ainda ama ele, isso da pra ver por causa da sua raiva, ele  
não fez isso de propósito, será possível que você não pode perdoa-lo, ou  
tentar esquecer isso?  
F – De novo?...Eu vou perdoa-lo de novo?....não já chega!É incrível como  
nunca é de propósito...  
Z – Ele não sabe o que faz, não é culpa dele  
A – Filia tente ver isso...  
F - /pensamento/ ...será que só assim vocês vão parar de me encher....me  
deixem em paz..../fala/...Porque não tomam conta da vida de vocês?Zelgadiss  
não é você que odeia se meter na vida dos outros, porque está dando palpite  
agora?Gourry você quase não fala nada, e agora não cala a boca, e você  
Amélia que sempre tem alguma coisa a dizer sobre justiça você não sabe a  
hora de ficar quieta?Ou você simplesmente pensa que o que você está fazendo  
é justiça?  
Z – Você não tem o direito de julgar os outros  
F – Eu tenho o direito de pensar e falar o que eu quiser!  
Z – Sua forma de falar e principalmente de pensar está errada, você esta  
pondo a corda no pescoço dele, antes mesmo de ouvi-lo  
F – Pra que?Ele vai me dizer....eu amo a Martina, não tenho cara pra ouvir  
isso de novo..../ Fala chorando  
A – Filia....apenas tente manter a calma  
F – Você por um acaso sabe o que eu estou passando??Já ficou na minha  
situação alguma vez?Não!Então não venha dar palpite de nada!  
A - ...Desculpe....  
Z - ............ (sai)  
F - ....Não vou ficar aqui ouvindo vocês..../sai  
G – Agora danou-se......  
A – Que coisa.......  
(De volta aos corredores)  
L – Zel que bom te encontrar, eu achei!O xampu estava mesmo com a  
Martina!!/ mostra o xampu  
Z – Bem, isso prova tudo, agora temos que ter uma conversa com a Martina  
L – Primeiro temos que falar com a Filia, cadê ela?  
Z – Acredite, é perda de tempo... nem eu o Gourry e a Amélia conseguimos  
fazer ela acreditar na gente.....  
L – Como alguém pode ser tão cabeça dura?...Bem, atrás da Martina!  
Z – Pêrae Lina, melhor pegar outro caminho  
L – Ué, porque?  
Z – Se você quiser ver o outro casal da casa aos amassos nos sofá....  
L – Uhhh....  
Z – Não deve ser difícil achar ela, de qualquer modo o Xelloss também vai  
estar lá  
L – Eu deveria descer a mão na Martina....  
Z – Contenha-se dessa vez, uma coisa é bater no Xelloss, apesar de tudo ele  
mereceu, mas bater na Martina já é demais  
L – Qualé Zel?Foi culpa dela e você sabe disso...  
Z – Eu simplesmente não estou com a menor paciência para outra discussão  
agora, vamos procurar logo esses dois  
L – Ceeeeerto!  
  
Continua..../ claaaaaaaro!!!  
ShX: Uhhhhh mas que capitulo, hein?  
YS: Muito legal!!!A Amélia vai morrer de ciúmes desse jeito....  
ShX: Ue, por que você diz isso?  
YS: A Lina andando com o Zel....o que o Val disse....  
ShX: E será que o Val e a Syl vão parar de se agarrar e prestar mais  
atenção no que esta acontecendo?  
YS: ...Sei lá....  
ShX: Será que finalmente, depois de 22 capitulos iremos acabar com o  
Xelloss e a Filia?  
YS: Ahhh nem me fale....quem mandou o Xellos ter uma namorada cabeça dura e  
hiper ciumenta....  
ShX: Não podemos culpa-lo pela escolha..... Enfim, mais diversão no próximo  
capitulo de Slayers Doom J Again  
YS: Dessa vez eu termino falando!!!HAUAHAHAUAHUA  
ShX: Leiam, ou dessa vez vocês estarão com problemas!!!!  
YS: Eu terminooooooo falandooo!!!! 


	23. Slayers Doom J again

Slayers Doom J Again  
Episodio de Hoje: Que cheiro será que tem o xampu?  
Nota dos autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom J Again a ser aquela  
historia que vocês tanto gostam  
  
(Mansão da Amélia, em algum quarto)  
X – Enfim sós, agora ninguém vai encher a gente... (sorri, girando as  
chaves no dedo)  
M – Finalmente....  
X – Pêrae.... silencio...estou ouvindo passos  
M - ?  
Z – (passando pela porta) Eles não podem ter ido longe, tem que estar em  
algum quarto  
L – Vamos logo com isso...  
Z – Pêrae... essa porta ta trancada  
L – Xellos e Martina acho melhor abrir essa porta ou eu coloco ela a baixo  
X – Nunca nos pegarão com vida!!!!  
M – Pfff... há há há há  
L – Grrrrrr.....abram agora!!  
Z – Abram ou vamos entrar ai na marra!!!  
M – E agora?  
X – Fácil, conheço um lugarzinho calmo e aconchegante, é só levar a gente  
por teleporte  
L – Por Favor....É rápido....  
X – Beleza, segura em mim Martina  
M – Ahn?...ahhh sim/ segura nele  
L – Eu vou colocar isso abaixo agora!!!  
X – Desnecessário, (destranca a porta)  
L – É rápido, não vamos tomar o te.....AHHHHHHHHHH filhos da puta!EU MATO  
UM AGORA!!!!  
Z - ...... Claro......  
L – Eu vou descer o braço naquela garota!!!!!Que ódio....  
Z – Ele deve ter ido praquela cabana na floresta  
L – Vamos nos mandar pra lá....  
Z – Lina, aquilo não é o Marrocos e não estamos na novela!!! Não vamos  
chegar lá tão cedo  
L – O Xellos não é o único que sabe usar teletransporte  
Z – Quando foi que você...?  
L – Eu não...mas alguém chamada Filia sabe....  
Z – Bem lembrado, mas duvido que ela vai querer colaborar  
L – Precisamos tentar....  
Z – E lá vamos nós de novo....  
L – FILIAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
F – Mais o que?...ahh o que querem?  
Z – Precisamos de um favor  
F – Favor?O quie?...  
Z – Precisamos do teleporte para fazer uma visita  
F – Peguem um ônibus...  
L – Não tenho dinheiro...ahhh vamos por favor....  
F – Para onde?  
Z – Para uma floresta  
F – O que vocês dois vão fazer em uma floresta?  
A – O queee?Lina....Zel....numa floresta, e sozinhos.....  
L – Eiii. Não é nada disso....É por causa 'deles' você sabe muito bem  
quem....  
Z – De onde você tirou essa idéia???  
A – Ufaaa....  
F – Não tenho mais nada a ver com eles....  
Z – Pelo contrario, Lina?  
L – Aquele xampu tava no quarto dela, eu explico quando eu trouxer aqueles  
dois aqui, mas precisamos que nos leve até lá....assim eu aproveito e dou  
uma lição naquela pir....ahhh vai nos levar?  
F – Ahhh só vocês mesmo...Não desistem, não importa o que eu diga né?  
G – Não  
L – Por favor....  
F – Vamos lá....  
(Cabana no Lugar Secreto)  
M – Que lugar é esse?/pensamento/ Eu vou tar ferrada quando essa poção  
acabar o efeito....  
X – Esqueceu? Foi aqui que eu te trouxe quando a Filia derrubou a casa  
M - ..É?.../Pensamento/ Não sabia que mesmo com efeito da poção ele  
recordava dessas coisas, acho que tem muita coisa sobre essa poção que eu  
não sei...melhor ficar de olho...  
X – Você não se lembra?  
M – Le-lembro sim....  
X – Mesmo que eles lembrem daqui não chagarão tão cedo...  
M – Isso é verdade/pensamento/ Acho que deixar aquele xampu no meu quarto  
não foi boa idéia o que eu faço se o efeito acabar??  
X – Ahhhh Martina, o que foi? Você parece meio avoada  
M – Ahn?  
X – De novo, esta pensando em algo, posso saber?  
M – Não é nada...é só...que esse lugar...é bonito é isso!  
X – É mesmo não é? Foi presente da minha mãe  
M – Que legal....  
X – Ela sempre foi meio exagerada.... Se ela descobre que estou dizendo  
isso.... Prefiro não pensar o que vai me acontecer.... (sorriso amarelo)  
M – He,he....  
X – Enfim.... Aqui é um bom lugar  
M – Além de muito bonito  
X – Muito obrigado  
M - ....Claaaro  
X – Ue, eu não sou?  
M – Que metido....É sim  
X – Eu não sou metido  
M – Não, não é  
X – Pode ficar a vontade... não é tão grande como a casa da Amélia, mas é  
bem confortável  
M – Claro  
(Do lado de fora)  
F – Pronto...e....  
L – Abre essa porra Xellos!!!/ Esmurrando a porta  
Z - ........ Educação se aprende em casa.....  
L – Olha a irmã que eu tenho....ABRE LOGO!!!/ Volta a bater na porta  
X – Agora fedeu....  
M – Como eles chegaram?  
X – Como eu não pensei nisso..... A Filia também sabe se teleportar....  
M – Não é melhor falar de uma vez com esses chatos?  
X – Melhor mesmo, não quero minha casa derrubada por um Dragon Slave....  
(Abre a porta)  
L – Muito bem.../ sai entrando  
X – Educação se aprende em casa  
L – É por isso que eu moro com vocês.....deixando isso de lado....  
X – Sim? Trouxeram a pizza que eu pedi?  
L – Quer levar mais porrada??  
G – Também não precisa baixar o nível...  
F – Eu perdi alguma coisa?  
A - ....To boiando...  
Z – Somos três....  
X – Eu pedi sem anchovas!!!  
L – Eu vou descer a porrada nele!/ Amélia segura a Lina  
X – Mas que coisa feia Lina, agora você esta na minha casa  
L – Se eu destruir ela, não vou estar mais na sua casa....Me solta Amélia!  
G – O que eu não gosto nessa garota é quando ela fica nervosa aparece essa  
veia na testa dela.....  
L – QUER LEVAR PORRADA TAMBÉM????????  
G – Não ta mais aqui quem falou.....  
M – Então o que vocês querem??  
L – Descer a porrada em você!  
Z – Filia, leva ela de volta  
L – Eu fico calma...../ respira fundo  
X – Então?  
L – O assunto principal é com a ladra de xampus.....  
X – Como?  
M – Er.....não sei do que você está falando...  
L – Xellos nos achamos o seu xampu....  
X – Ta brincando?? Diz que é palhaçada....  
L – Xellos a Martina usou o xampu!!!  
X – Isso não aconteceu.... Aconteceu? Martina?  
M – Não...eu não usei...  
L – Para de mentir garota, eu peguei o xampu no seu quarto!!  
X – Como? Como isso....  
L - ...Você está sobre efeito do xampu...  
X – Não acredito.... Não acredito.... Não pode ser... Não pode....  
L – Xellos por favor essa é a verdade  
M – É você que está mentindo....  
Z – Nos descobrimos, agora acabou Martina  
M - /Pensamento/ De novo....sempre a culpa é deles!!!!  
X – Não pode ter sido.... Como ela teria conseguido? O xampu já havia  
desaparecido antes dela aparecer lá em casa  
L – O Gourry disse que poderia ter colocado ele naquela confusão de ir para  
a colina...quem garante que ela não o viu e o pegou  
X – Isso não faz o menor sentido  
L – Xellos você sabe que é verdade, sabe que a Martina sempre foi louca pra  
separar você e a Filia....  
X – Não isso não é verdade  
L – Você sabe....Xellos acorda!  
X – Martina... Você fez isso mesmo?  
M – Não...eu não usaria um método tão baixo....  
X - ......... Eu não sei de mais nada....  
L - ...Ele é capaz de 'quebrar' essa porcaria de 'feitiço'?  
Z – Não tem como saber, só vendo...  
X – Me diz que é mentira..... Olha nos meus olhos e diz...  
M - ..........  
L – Xellos se você acreditar nela é a prova de que está sobre efeito do  
xampu!  
M – Pare de colocar coisas na cabeça dele....  
X – Eu não poso acreditar... não consigo....  
A – Acredita na gente Filia?  
F - ...Não, ainda é a mesma coisa, isso não muda em nada  
L – Claro que muda, pare com isso!  
Z – Você viu como ele esta confuso, precisa mesmo ficar negando isso?  
F – Eu não quero saber...deve...deve estar fazendo cena....não vou ficar  
aqui.../sai da casa  
G – Sem essa (Fica na frente dela)  
F – Sai da minha frente Gourry!  
G – Não.... você precisa ver o que vai acontecer  
F – Que se dane!Deixa ele ficar com a Martina....ele mesmo disse....por  
favor Gourry....  
G - ........ Não posso... Você esta enganada, ele ainda ama você  
F – Vocês tem prazer de fazer os outros sofrerem, já trouxe vocês aqui, me  
deixem ir embora  
Z – Deixa ela ir Gourry....  
G – Como pode dizer isso? Todo mundo aqui sabe que não está certo o que  
está acontecendo  
Z – Esquece isso, se ela quer ir, deixa  
L – Já conseguimos, não é?  
Z - .......  
L – Xellos?  
X - .... Eu.... Eu não.... Sei.... O que vocês disseram, não está tão  
errado.... mas.... algo me diz que não é assim... Eu não sei  
L – Vamos ver uma coisa....Diga: Eu amo a Martina  
X – Como?  
L – Diga  
M – O que está tentando provar...  
L – Cala a boca....Diga Xellos  
X - ......... (Se vira para Martina)........  
L – Vamos Xellos....  
X - ...... Eu......eu amo.......  
L – Termine a frase....  
X - .......Não posso....  
M – O que?  
L – Yees!!!  
X – Não posso..... eu não amo ela....  
A – Grande Lina!!  
Z – Essa foi ótima!!!  
L – Diga....quem você ama?  
X - ...... Quem eu amo.....  
L – Vai Xellos....você sabe  
X - ....... A pessoa que eu amo..... que eu amo......  
M – Maldita Lina...../ olhar sério para Xellos  
X – Eu.... (Se vira na direção da porta) ...... Filia..... eu amo  
Filia.....  
L – Martina essa você perdeu....  
M – Não é verdade....eu é que não acredito....  
A – Como pode Martina?  
Z – Ufff caso encerrado...  
M - ....É isso que odeio...se metem em tudo....  
G – Se não fosse assim  
M – Eu estaria com o Xellos, como podem fazer isso comigo??  
L – Não venha com discursos Martina...acabou....  
X - ................  
M - .....Odeio vocês.....  
X – ( Se vira na direção dela) Martina..... (olhar serio)  
M - ...........Que?...../ Olhar de medo  
X – Eu te perdoei daquela vez...... Apesar de tudo eu não pude te  
culpar....Mas dessa vez....  
M - .....Xellos...do que está falando?  
X – Não comece de graça, você sabe, todos sabem, o que eu não entendo é  
como você pode se rebaixar tanto  
M - ...Eu odeio aquela garota, não suporto ver vocês dois juntos....  
X – Você não presta mesmo ( se vira e sai da casa)  
M – Xellos....a culpa é de vocês!!  
Z – Agora já era  
M - ...Olha o que eu tive que passar....por causa de vocês.....  
G – Gente, o Xelloss ta pedindo pra todo mundo sair  
L – Simbora povo!/sai  
A – Ahhh..../sai  
Z – Não acredito que eu vim assistir toda essa.... (sai)  
M - ........./Sai  
L – Ahh fala sério Zel, graças a nóis!!!HAUAHAUHAUAHA  
Z - .... Tudo bem, ajudamos eles, mas ainda assim preferia ter ficado um  
pouco menos envolvido  
L – Nos somos phoda!!!!  
Z – Claro....  
G – Vamos voltar?  
A – Claro!!!Já to cansada de andar de um lado pro outro...  
Z – Você??? Você não faz idéia de como eu andei hoje.....  
A – Imagino.....  
G – Gente.... já passou da hora do almoço  
L – QUEEEEEEE???  
G – Toda essa historia fez a gente perder a hora  
L – O Val e a Syl já devem ter almoçado......  
Z – Duvido.....  
A – Eu quero dormir....  
L – Ahhh ta...quero falar contigo baixinha....  
A – Olha quem fala  
Z - ....... Filia, cinco pra viagem  
F – Que coisa....vamos logo.....  
(De volta a Mansão, um pouco depois da hora do almoço)  
V – Mas o que diabos???? Ahh são vocês...  
S – Olááá´!  
Z – Vejo que a sacanagem já terminou.....  
A - ??  
L – Não diga isso perto de crianças....  
V – Qualé Zel, você era ainda pior  
Z – Mais uma palavra e você vai fazer companhia pro Xelloss agora  
L – Eu quero comida!!!  
G – Amélia, manda servir o almoço  
A – É pra já!/ sai  
V – Pro Xelloss? Que houve? E por que a Martina ta com essa cara de bunda?  
S – Filia.....que cara é essa?  
F – Ahhh Syl..../abraça ela e começa a chorar  
S – Mais o que???  
L – É uma loooooooonga história....  
V – To vendo... vamos comer e vocês contam tudo  
M - / Sobe pro quarto  
(Uma hora depois, todos bem alimentados)  
L – ... E eu e Zel salvamos tudo  
Z – Você faz parecer que salvamos o mundo  
L – Me deixa....  
V - ......... To bobo.......  
A – Não sei o que eu faço...melhor eu ir conversar com a Martina...  
G – Ela não comeu nada  
A – Isso é normal....  
V – É por isso que ela é tão magrinha?  
A – É deve ser....ai que situação chata....  
V – Incrível, vocês vão e vem, como se não fosse grandes coisa  
A – Não gostaria de tocar no assunto...ela é..ou era boa companhia para  
mim....  
Z – Ela fez por merecer  
A – Ela é a minha única companhia aqui.....  
Z – Agora sim ela não vai sair do quarto  
V – Ta brincando? Ela saiu do quarto em menos de 72 horas da ultima vez,  
ela logo se recupera  
L – Acho que não...o Xellos perdoou ela da outra vez  
V – Tem esse lado...  
L – Não vamos precisar trazer o Xellos a força dessa vez?....  
Z – É só dar um tempo, ele e a Filia, precisam disso  
S – Isso sim é uma situação chata....  
G – Já esta começando a virar rotina  
A – Não diga isso...  
G – Mas é, mal deu uma semana desde a ultima vez  
A – Eles estavam tão bem....  
Z – É só deixar eles quietos e não tocar no assunto  
L – Falando nisso cadê ela?  
S – Foi dormir...  
V – Imagino... transportar toda essa gente e ainda ter que lidar com  
isso... deve ter esgotado a garota  
L – Queria falar com ela....mas vejo que não haverá uma hora certa para  
isso  
Z – Melhor não falar sobre isso por hoje  
A – E aquele jogo tava tão divertido...  
G – Falando nisso, vocês já pensaram o que vão fazer?  
L – Só não vai sobrar pra você meu caro...  
A – Tivemos uma idéia...mas ela ainda será melhor estudada  
S - ...Vão pagar mico...  
V – Cacete Gourry, tinha que lembrar elas disso???  
G – Deixa  
V – Deixa o cacete, você ferrou a gente  
L – Um brinde ao Gourry!!!  
S – É isso ai  
A – Ele merece!  
V – Puta merda, o cara faz burrada, e ainda comemoram.... Fala alguma coisa  
pastel  
Z – O pastel mandou você se fuder....  
A – O Gourry é o melhor!!!  
L e S – É!!!!  
G – Ah que isso gente, para  
A – O Gourry não receberá castigo  
L e S – É!!!  
V – Isso é sacanagem, troca de lugar comigo  
G – Vou pensar no seu caso  
A – Isso é divertido...Um brinde a ele!  
L e S – É!!!!  
V – Caralho meu, vão se fuder....  
Z - ....... Falem de uma vez a idéia.....  
A – Falta a Filia terminar a idéia...não podemos dizer...Viva Gourry!!  
L e S – É!!!!!!  
G – Pô gente, eu fico sem saber o que falar....  
V – Que tal, eu sou uma besta  
G – Ta, você é uma besta  
L e S – É!!!!  
X – Ta divertido por aqui né?  
L e S – É!!!!  
A – É sério parem com isso....Grande Gourry!  
L e S – É!!!!!  
V – Já viu agora né....  
X – Entendo.... então qual serão as penalidades?  
V – Sei lá, elas não querem dizer.... mas o panaca do Gourry não vai fazer  
nada  
X – Ahhh mas isso é injusto  
L e S – É!!!Mas o Gourry merece!!!!!  
A – É isso ai!!!  
X – Você Amélia? Vai permitir essa injustiça???  
A – Er.....  
L – Pode parar por ai  
S – Não tem injustiça nisso...o Gourry salvou a gente!!!Agora os outros  
pagam por isso  
A – É...tem razão não tem nada de injustiça  
X – Coisa feia, dando uma voltinha na justiça, que coisa mais indigna  
A – Xiiii  
G – Eu acho que vou fazer o que eles fizerem  
L – Ahh não...você salvou a gente....e além disso você não vai querer  
fazer....  
G – Mas eu posso saber qual é a idéia? Eu prometo não contar  
X – ISSO é injusto!!!!  
V – Calaboca, você ta parecendo a Amelia.....  
A – A idéia é ótiiiiima  
S – Vai ser muito engraçado.......  
L – Que mico, vocês...  
G – Me conta, eu posso ajudar  
L – Já temos tudo em mente....se ainda estivéssemos no colégio eu ia ganhar  
a maior nota pelas fotos....ahhh que pena....  
V – Puta.... fotos... já vi.... tamo ferrado.....  
Z - ..............  
X – Ahhhh eu sempre posso dar uma fugida...tipo pra fora do pais....  
V – Se você for eu vou também......  
G – (sorriso)  
L – Ihh Val esse seu cabelo....vamos ter que dar uma 'pequena' mudança no  
seu visual....  
V – Nem fudendo vocês tocam no meu cabelo, isso eu me recuso a fazer  
S – Fica quieto...O cabelo do Xellos ta bom, né?  
A – Sem problemas....  
X – Não sei por que mais eu to achando que isso não vai terminar bem.....  
Z – Nem comenta.......  
L – Garotas reunião eu acabo de ter uma outra idéia....  
S – Já temos duas....  
A – Que mico, hein?Valeu Gourry!!!  
G – Sempre ao seu dispor  
V – Traidor do cacete....  
X – Se isso deixar marcas....  
(Um dos quartos da casa)  
L - Filia..../ entra no quarto  
F – Hm?/ se levanta da cama  
A – É que tivemos uma outra idéia para o mico dos garotos  
F – Ahhh podem falar  
S - / Diz no ouvido dela  
F – Pfff há aha haahahah...vai ser ótimo...  
S – Que bom que gostou...  
F – Ainda sobrou o que comer?Agora que vocês me acordaram eu to morrendo de  
fome...  
L – Eu deixei...  
F – Ok, muito obrigada, vamos voltar para a cozinha  
A – Ahh claro...  
F – Algum problema?  
S – Não...  
L – Nada...  
(Na sala)  
V – Puta traidor, maluco.... A gente vi ficar mal depois dessa  
palhaçada....  
Z – Ta falando isso pra mim....  
X – Quer saber, eu faço o que vier, afinal a gente concordou com o jogo,  
elas estariam na mesma situação se fosse a gente que tivesse ganhado  
V – To me lixando, fotos??? É um pouco demais....  
Z - ............  
X – A Voz ta meio quieta hoje  
Z – Você quer mesmo que a Voz se pronuncie???  
(Cozinha)  
A – Mas e quanto as roupas?  
F – Eu ainda tenho a minha....  
L – Eu também....  
S – Você tem?  
L – Eu comprei uma vez, era obrigatório....  
A – Mas e quanto às roupas da segunda idéia?  
L – Essa eu não tenho mesmo....  
A – Eu tinha, mas já ta pequena, nem pensar que vai dar neles....  
F – Xiii...ainda vamos ter que arrumar isso mais que azar o nosso....perai  
eu tenho!!!  
S – Você?...Eu também...  
A – Do que você ta falando então?  
S – Fica na sua....  
L – Mas só temos duas roupas....  
F – Vão mesmo querer deixar o Gourry de fora?E menos um mico....  
L – Ele que salvou a gente....  
F – Bem...tudo bem então  
  
(Sala)  
G – O que você tão.... Mas que caras são essas?  
V – Te dou três segundos pra sair daqui....2,  
G – Fui (sai correndo)  
V – Sujeitinho desagradável.... Mas o que você ficou fazendo na cabana?  
X – Eu? Botando as idéias em ordem...  
Z – Me diz, quanto tempo você ainda deveria ficar sob efeito?  
X – Não sei, eu precisaria saber quanto a Martina usou de xampu.... Falando  
nisso cadê meu xampi?  
Z – Com a Lina  
X – Ahhh eu preciso daquilo de volta, já volto (sai)  
V – Mas que droga.... no mínimo elas vão fazer a gente usar roupa de  
mulher.....  
Z - ........ O único culpado disso é você  
V – Eu??? Não fui eu que entreguei o jogo!!!  
Z – Foi sua a idéia do jogo  
V – Nem vem, a gente só perdeu por culpa do Gourry, a gente podia ter  
vencido, a culpa é dele  
A – Então...como fica as roupas?  
F – Calma não vamos usar as idéias uma atrás da outra mesmo...  
L – Isso é verdade...vai ser o maior mico....  
S – A culpa é deles....ninguém mandou inventar isso como desculpa....  
X – Ahhh Lina?  
L – Meu nome!  
X – Meu xampu, cadê ele?  
L – Ahh eu guardei ele...porque?  
X – Eu vou precisar dele, lembra?  
L – Lembro...eu acho...  
X – Onde ele ta?  
L – No meu quarto...  
X – Onde? De forma mais especifica  
L – Eu vou buscar.../sai  
A – Então, está pronto para o mico?  
X – Eu já, mas os outros ainda tão fazendo pirraça...  
S – Vai ser legal...  
X – Eu imagino.....  
A – Vão ficar tão bonitinhos com aquelas roupas....  
S e F – HHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
X – Hehehe....  
  
Continua....Obvio!  
ShX: Agora que a bagunça foi resolvida, vamos a mais uma parte nova da  
historia  
YS: É....mas ainda tenho carta nas mangas...HAUAHAUAHUA  
ShX: Isso ainda vai dar confusão  
YS: É claro.....  
ShX: O próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom R2 promete ser bem terrível 


	24. Slayers Doom R2

Slayers Doom R2  
Episodio de Hoje: Aquele depois da bagunça  
Nota dos autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom R2 a ser uma historia  
original cheia de clichês.....  
(Mansão da Amélia, no meio da tarde)  
L – Amy-chaaaaan!!!!  
A – Espera um pouco eu conheço essa cara...e de quem tem alguma idéia muito  
malvada....  
L – Você me conhece....  
A – O que foi?  
L – Antes de eu devolver essa coisa aqui..../mostra o xampu  
A – Mantenha isso longe de mim  
L – Amélia sua burra!É sua chance de ter o Zel....é só usar um pouco...só  
um dedinho...  
A – Nem pensar...viu a confusão que deu...  
L – A Martina usou bastante...e era pra separar o Xellos da Filia de  
novo....você vai usar pra ter o Zel...é muito diferente....  
A – Lina eu não quero usar isso....  
L – Como não???Sua chance querida...  
A – Lina, eu estaria obrigando ele...  
L – Idai?Quer ou não?  
A – Isso não é justo...e é muita sacanagem....não vou jogar baixo...  
L – Pare com isso....é só um pouco, vai dar menos de uma hora....  
A – Não Lina, devolve logo isso!  
L – Não vai usar?  
A – Não....  
L – Mesmo?/ abre o frasco  
A – O que você ta fazendo??  
L – Não vai usar mesmo?/ passa no dedo  
A – Lina o que você ta fazendo???Pirou de vez????Não eu não vou usar...  
L – Mas eu vou..../ passa no cabelo/ Se você não usar eu faço isso no seu  
lugar....  
A – Lina é sério, para com isso...devolve logo isso pro Xellos, e vai lavar  
a cabeça e tirar essa coisa...  
L – Eu to falando sério, duvida?  
A – Lina, eu também...entrega isso  
L – Toma/ joga o frasco  
A – Lava a cabeça....  
L – Nem pensar....eu chamo ele  
A – É sério para  
L – Eu não estou brincando, você me conhece....sabe que eu faço isso....  
A – Lina eu não vou usar...  
L – Mesmo?Que pena...  
A – Para....Lina é sério...  
L – ZEEEEEEEEL!!!  
A – Lina para!  
L – Eu avisei....  
Z – (Da sala) Já vai  
A – Lina, lava a cabeça agora!Para com isso...eu falo...eu falo pra ele que  
você usou isso...  
L – Eu digo algo bem pior....que alguém queria o frasco pra usar...e ficar  
com ele  
A – Lina é sério, eu não vou jogar o seu jogo  
L – Sinto muito....  
Z – (Bate na porta) É o Zel, o que foi?  
A – Zel a Li...  
L – Isso é tão injusto!/ abraça ele  
A – QUEEEEEEEEE?  
Z – Mas o que você quer???? O que ta fazendo????  
L – /baixinho/ Eu juro que livro a sua cara do jogo, se você calar a  
boca....  
A – Lina é sério...Não tem a menor graça!!!  
Z – Nesse caso  
A – O que ta acontecendo???Lina paaaara com isso!!!  
L – Se ta de vela Amy....  
Z – Não seja inconveniente  
L – O que eu te disse?  
A – Lina....Já to de saco cheio....para...ou você sabe que eu falo  
L - ....Garota chata....fica na sua Amélia....já falei vai dar uma  
voltinha....  
Z – Vai procurar sua turma  
A – Queeeeeeeee??Não acredito....Lina quer sair de perto dele?  
L – Ahhh deixa eu ver...não!  
Z – Vamos sair de perto, que criança é fogo!!!!  
L – Isso é só pra você ver o que está perdendo, pelo seu negocio de  
justiça....  
A – Lina eu me recuso a fazer isso  
L – Eu avisei...e vou continuar até que mude de idéia....claro Zel!  
Z – Deve ter algum bom lugar, vamos para o jardim?  
L – Claro que sim...Amélia eu disse  
A – Por Favor Lina....  
L – Entrega pro Xellos, não preciso mais disso....  
A – Lina.....  
L – Tchau!  
(Na sala)  
V – ....Ai eu disse pra ela, por que você não vai se......  
X – Que foooooooooo.......  
V – Desde quando vocês dois tão juntos???  
L – Ihhh você não sabe de nada!  
Z – Ainda tão aqui?  
L – Vamos logo pro jardim!  
S – Eu vi...o que eu penso que eu vi????  
X – Se você se refere a um Zel e uma Lina que acabaram de passar bem  
juntinhos eu acho que sim.....  
V - ....... Cadê a Amélia, eu preciso sacanear ela!!!!!!  
A – EU MATO A LINA!Cadê ela????????  
X – Que ciúme hein??  
A – É pode crer, tanto que eu quero matar alguém e eu já achei.....Cadê  
ela???  
V – Foi pro.... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
S – Jardim...  
A – Valgaav o seu castigo vai ser ainda pior naquele jogo..../sai  
V – HAHAHAHAHAHA to nem.... ligando HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
/ De volta a cozinha  
S – Vocês viram a Lina e o Zel??  
F – Não...  
S – Eles estavam juntos, desde quando eu não faço idéia....  
F - ...Um outro casal...já tivemos um Martina e Xellos....e agora Zel e  
Lina...que coisa...  
S – Mas o Xellos tava sobre efeito do xampu....será que o Zel....  
F – Sei lá....que se dane!  
G – (Da sala) REPETE!!!!!!!!  
S - ?/ Vai para a sala  
G – (Segurando Val pelo colarinho) Repete o que você disse  
V – Gahhhh Gahhhh Alguém me ajuda.......  
G – Repete logo  
X – Ele disse que o Zel e a Lina tavam indo pro jardim, bem juntinhos e que  
você esta incomodando!!!!  
G – (Joga Val no sofá e sai)  
F – Nossaaaaaa....eu to boba....  
S – Juro que não sabia.....  
X – Que ciumeira, né?  
F – To voltando pra cozinha/ sai  
S – Que dia...isso sim  
X - ........  
V – Eu já to ficando puto, todo mundo vem descarregar em mim  
S – Só abre a boca pra falar besteira....  
V – Saco.....  
(Jardins...)  
L – Agora não tem ninguém pra encher..../pensamento/ To me sentindo a  
Martina..cruzesss  
Z – O momento perfeito  
L - /Pensamento/ Da um tempo como a Amélia é burra....ela já deve tar  
chegando  
Z – (Beija Lina)  
G - ............. É O QUE????????  
A – Como você pode Lina.....  
G – Larga ela, seu merda  
L - ??????  
Z – Que foi?  
G – Você ta querendo arrumar briga  
Z – Quer brigar, pode vir  
L – Podem parar agora!Ei Amélia ainda da tempo....  
A – PARA COM ISSO, QUE SACO!  
L – Eu sei que você quer...você só não quer quebrar o seu lema de justiça/  
se aproxima do Zel/ Queria tar no meu lugar....  
G – Mas o que diabos esta acontecendo?????  
A - ....Tudo bem, você está certa, mas eu não vou....não posso.....  
Z - ....... O que eu to fazendo aqui?  
L – Epa....fui/ sai correndo  
A – Lina volta aqui agora!!!!/ sai correndo atrás dela  
G – Como assim, o que esta fazendo, você estava beijando a Lina!!!!  
Z – É O QUE???? Ficou doido??? Me de um bom motivo pra eu fazer isso  
G – Eu que sei.... mas você não lembra de nada?  
Z – Nada, eu tata indo pros quartos porque a Lina tinha me chamado,  
depois...  
G – OK, esquece, vamos ir pra dentro (sai)  
Z - ......Esquisito.... (sai)  
(Na sala)  
L – Ahhh eu morri!/ sai correndo  
X – Mas o que ta acontecendo?  
A - ...Arf....arf...pra onde foi a Lina...arf...ahh Xellos ta aqui o seu  
xampu.../ entrega pra ele  
X – Opa, isso aqui é importante, eu já volto (Se teleporta)  
V – Ela subiu as escadas....  
A – Pode avisar pro Zel...que ele tava sobe efeito daquele xampu...eu vou  
atrás da Lina/ sai  
V – Que coisa feia.... Pode sair daí Lina  
L – Se você não tivesse namorada eu diria eu te amo...mas deixa pra lá,  
valeu  
V – É, claro..... pra que você fez isso?  
L – Tentei fazer a Amélia usar, mas ela não quis...aquela história de  
injustiça, pensei que se eu tirasse uma com a cara dela ela ia ficar de uma  
vez com o Zel....mas não deu muito certo...  
V – Percebi.... Mas sua idéia gracinha, quase custou um pescoço a menos pra  
mim  
L – O que aconteceu?  
V – Seu amiguinho, quase me matou  
L - ....Gourry?  
V – Quem mais??? Ele deve ta querendo lamber os seus pés agora....  
L – Não era pra isso acontecer...era só pra sacanear a Amélia.....que  
coisa...  
V – Nem eu iria tão longe, só pra fazer uma piada....  
L – Era só uma ameaça....não era pra ter ido tão longe....  
V – Eu imagino....  
X – Voltei, o que aconteceu? Alguém morreu?  
L – Xellos desculpa, mas eu usei o seu xampu!!!  
X – Como? Ta brincando, né?  
L – Foi por uma boa causa...ou pelo menos era pra ser....  
X – Você usou??? Por que??? Já viu como aquilo é perigoso  
L – Eu sei, era só uma brincadeira com a Amélia....  
X – Mesmo assim, não se deve brincar com essas coisas..... principalmente  
quando são da minha mãe......  
L – Eu não sabia, mas agora já ta tudo resolvido...eu to indo tomar um  
banho....  
X – Vai que já são horas.... Depois a gente vai pra casa  
L – O queee?Ahhh não..../ sai  
V – Ela não parece disposta....  
Z – Eu que não quero saber....  
(Corredor)  
L – Ufaa...to até tonta de tanto correr....  
M – Que coisa....  
L – Você???  
M – Eu não morri....  
L – Mas devia....  
M – Me deixa em paz..../ sai  
L – Que droga....ahhh oi....  
A – Muito bem sua sem graça, pode explicando aquilo  
L – Hehehe....Foi culpa dele...  
A – Foi nada  
L – Foi ele que me beijou...  
A – Foi você que usou o xampu....agora eu sei como a Filia se sente....não  
é legal mesmo....  
L – Desculpa Amélia....era só uma brincadeira...  
A – Mas teve graça, nem o Gourry gostou...  
L – Eu falo com eles depois, eu quero tomar banho....  
A – Ahhh ta...mas eu quero ver esse pedido de desculpas....  
L – Ok..../ sai  
(Sala)  
G – Vamos voltar daqui a pouco  
V – Mas cadê as garotas?  
Z – Eu vou catar elas..... (sai)  
X – Mas Gourry, que cena foi aquela?  
G – Hein?  
X – Anda, você tava morrendo de ciume não foi??  
G – Mas que historia é essa?  
V – É isso mesmo, primeiro você entregou o jogo pra elas, depois quase me  
bateu pra saber onde estava a Lina, e depois quase brigou com o Zel  
G – Ah que isso.... eu so queria ajudar  
X – To sabendo, fala serio Gourry, você ta completamente apaixonado pela  
Lina  
G - ....... Agora meu segredo foi pro brejo...  
V - ..... Que gosto hein...  
G – Vai te catar  
X – Devia ter falado isso mais cedo  
G – Ah qualé gente, vocês não vão ficar de sacanagem agora, por causa disso  
V – Ta pedindo  
X – Antes você disfarçava melhor, mas deu muita bandeira hoje  
G – Eu me descuidei...  
V – Mas por que não falou nada  
G – Pra que? Pra vocês ficarem me sacaneando? Eu não  
V – Até parece que não conhece a gente, lógico que eu ia sacanear, é um  
prato cheio, mas a gente te da uma mão  
G – To sabendo....  
Z – Achei as duas...  
G – Calaboca vocês  
Z – Que foi?  
X – Nada  
S – O que foi?  
X – Nadinha, só uma conversa  
S – Nos já vamos embora?  
V – A Lina vai demorar, a gente espera ela? Gourry?  
G – Se ferra  
F – Eu vou ficar aqui....  
X – Por que?  
F - /Pensamento/ Pra não falar com você..../fala/ ahhh eu quero conversar  
com a Amélia....  
X – Mas vocês fizeram isso o dia todo  
S – Ela tem algo pra falar com a Amélia...  
X – Que seja, mais alguém vai ficar?  
S – Eu gostaria, mas eu quero ir pra casa  
G – Indo agora a gente chega pra hora do jantar  
A – Podem jantar aqui...eu levo vocês de volta  
V – Por mim, tudo bem  
Z – É um acomodado mesmo.... Esquece Amélia, vamos ir, e levar esses  
preguiçosos antes que arrumem mais bagunça...  
A – Por Favor!!  
Z - ............  
X – Vamos ficar, depois a gente vai, pra que a pressa?  
V – Isso tudo é vontade de ficar longe da Lina, depois do que aconteceu  
Z – Calaboca, tudo bem, se ninguém vai eu fico também....  
F – Ahh Gourry, Zel eu queria me desculpar  
G – Por?  
F – Lembra daquela conversa?  
Z – Lembramos, sem problema, foi coisa da hora mesmo  
F – É sério não queria dizer aquilo pra nenhum de vocês três....  
G – Esquece Filia, nos somos amigos, aquilo já passou  
A – Isso é verdade, vai ficar mesmo aqui?  
F – Vou  
V – Já que vamos ficar por aqui mais um tempinho... (se joga no sofá)  
L – Ahhh Amy-chan, posso falar com você?  
A – Hmm?Pode...  
L – Foi mal pela brincadeira...er...Zel, foi mal ter sobrado pra você  
também....eu não entendi direito, mas me desculpe Gourry  
Z - .....Esquece....  
G – É, amigos são pra isso  
L – Obrigada, agora vem cá esse jantar sai ou não??  
V – Eu concordo, se a gente vai ficar por aqui, cadê o rango?  
S – Que folgado...coitada da Amélia....  
V – Ela não vai ter trabalho nenhum, quem agüenta a gente por uma semana,  
agüenta mais alguns minutos  
A – Eu vou ver isso..../sai  
F – Eu vou jantar mais tarde.../sai  
X – É minha impressão ou ela ta me evitando?  
L – Sei lá....  
X – Ela quer ficar por aqui, e não vai jantar com a gente, ela ta me  
evitando!  
L – Até parece...deve ser coisa dela...  
X - ....Espero  
A – Já ta pronto!  
V – Oba, hora do rango!!!  
L – Comida boa!Querendo humilhar o pessoal da cozinha lá de casa, sés são  
uns merdas!  
Z – Você é a pior de todas....  
S – Nesse eu ganho...  
V – Ate o Gourry cozinha melhor  
S – Humilhou....  
X – Vamos comer ou ficar brigando?  
G – Comer  
L – É isso ai!  
(Depois do jantar)  
L – Que comida boa!!!  
G – Com certeza  
L – Ei Gourry você vai adorar saber o que esses garotos vão ter que passar!  
G – O que é?  
L – Eu falo em casa, eles podem acabar ouvindo....  
X – Droga, ela me descobriu!!!  
L – Na hora...na hora você vai saber Xellos e acredite você vai amar....  
S – Pfffff  
X – Eu to pronto pra qualquer coisa  
V – Eu não  
Z - ..............  
A – Eles vão ficar tãããõ fofos!  
L e S – AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
V – Puta que.... Vamos embora  
A – Calminha....não podemos deixar de lado a pequena homenagem ao nosso  
salvador!  
L e S – É!!!  
L – Valeu Gourry!  
S – Livrou a gente do mico!  
G – Pô gente, faz isso não....  
V - ............  
A – Grande Gourry!!!!  
L – Um brinde!!!  
S – É isso ai!  
Z – Vambora (sai)  
L – Isso vai se legal....  
S – Brigada Amélia!  
A – De nada  
V – Valeu pelo jantar  
A – Venham quando quiser  
L – Falou então  
Z – (Do lado de fora) Não abusa da garota, aqui não é casa da mãe Joana!!!!  
A – Hehe, venham mais vezes  
G – Sempre que der  
X – E vê se desentoca a Filia, por favor  
A – Vou falar com ela....  
V – Valeu então tamo indo  
A – Tchau!....pronto Filia...  
F – Sabia que eu estava aqui?  
A – Foi muito fácil...imaginei que não fosse ficar com a cara enterrada  
naquele quarto....  
F – Eu vou pra casa mais tarde, não to com a menor vontade de falar com o  
Xellos....  
A – Eu imagino...  
F – Eu vou acabar falando 'normalmente'....eu vou mais tarde, vai estar  
todo mundo dormindo...  
A – Se é pra ir tarde, vai amanhã  
F – Desculpe, mas do mesmo teto que a Martina...não obrigada...  
A – Esqueci disso...  
F – Pois é... que ataque foi aquele?  
A – Ahh me deixa....  
F – Você e o Gourry até onde eu sei, deram um ataque de ciúme dos brabos  
A – Ahh Lina de palhaçada....  
F – Ehh....nem o Gourry gostou muito....  
A – Também pudera  
F – Isso é...  
(Em casa)  
V – Eu não quero nem saber, vou ir dormir agora  
S – Eu to meio perdida...que dia é hoje?Eu tenho que ir trabalhar amanhã??  
Z – Amanhã é domingo  
S – Ahhh que bom....vou ficar vendo TV/ Liga a TV  
V – Então ta, boa noite gente (sai)  
Z – É vai, se ferrar  
G – Eu digo o mesmo  
X – Vocês dois...  
L – Vocês dois?  
X – Esse dois estão meio putos com o Val, por causa das coisas que ele fala  
L – O que ele fala?Ele num fala nada demais...  
X – Não?? Ele ta sempre falando um monte, ta sempre sacaneando geral  
L e S – É o jeito dele....  
X - .... Olha eu até entendo você Syl, mas Lina....  
Z – Da pra esquecer isso?  
L – Falei por falar....  
G – O que ta passando na tv?  
X – Só porcaria, final de semana, não passa nada de bom na tv....  
S – Vou ficar até de madrugada aqui....  
X – Pra que? Quer ver algum programa tarde?  
S – Um programa de cozinha....  
Z – Que espécie de programa de cozinha é esse que passa durante a  
madrugada?  
S – É um canal só de cozinha...  
Z – Não sabia que tínhamos isso  
X – Você paga a assinatura, e não sabe o que tem?  
Z - ..............  
S – Isso é apenas detalhe....deixem isso de lado, vou aprender com ajuda da  
TV e da Filia  
X – Por que você não grava o programa?  
S – Eu não vou ter paciência de ver depois....eu vejo na TV e a Filia me  
ensina a fazer depois...quem sabe assim vocês parem de encher que eu não  
sei cozinhar...  
L – Tente começar pelo básico...usar a torradeira...  
S – Me deixa Lina...eu também só to fazendo isso pelo emprego que eu  
arranjei que pede um pouco disso....  
L – Ela mentiu disse que sabia cozinhar, o cara olhou pra cara dela e disse  
'Não duvido nada'...agora pra mim ele lançou um olhar de 'você está  
mentindo'...aquele filho da mãe....  
Z – Se eu estivesse no lugar desse cara, faria a mesma coisa....  
L – Há há há....  
Z – Faria mesmo  
L – Ta que seja....  
X – Você já superou a idéia de ter o mesmo emprego que a sua irmã?  
L - ...Nunca...  
X - ..... Isso é estranho, por que você tem medo dela?  
L - ...Não quero falar disso....  
X – Como queira...  
G – Eu vou tomar um banho (sai)  
L – Hun?  
Z – Que foi?  
L – Nada....  
X – Vem cá, mais alguém pretende ficar acordado até tarde?  
L – Eu não...ahh eu ia falar com o Gourry...que saco...  
Z – Corre que ainda dá  
L – Gourry!!!/ sai correndo  
Z - ..........  
S – Foi você que disse....  
Z – ...Eu sei....  
S - ...Eu to ficando com sono...  
X – Vai dormir que eu gravo o programa  
S – Não, eu vou ficar acordada....  
Z – Você ta quase dormindo  
S – Me deixa Val....  
X – Putz... essa ta mal, leva ela pro quarto  
Z – Por que eu?  
X – Porque você ta mais perto  
Z - ............ Vambora Syl  
S – Eu vou ficar aqui!!!  
Z – Anda Syl, daqui a pouco você vai cair dormindo na sala, vem duma vez  
S – Nãão, vou ficar...sai...xô...passa....  
X – Ihhh ela ta muito mal...  
Z – Anda duma vez Syl  
S – Quer parar, vou ficar aqui..eu só vou lavar o rosto.../ sai  
Z - .......... Que coisa, ei onde você guardou o xampu?  
X – Por que você quer saber? Ahhh quer dar uma testada, né?? Gostou tanto  
de beijar a Lina?  
Z – Calaboca Xelloss (sai)  
L – GOURRYYY!!  
G – O que foi, eu ja ia tomar banho  
L – Ahhh eu queria perguntar.....  
V – Não grita na minha porta, que saco  
L – Se morre....Eu esqueci o que eu ia perguntar...putz....  
G – Bem, nesse caso eu vou indo, você pode falar amanhã  
L – Não...eu vou lembrar me da só um minutinho....  
G – Claro  
L – Er....ahh eu queria saber....bem....quando eu usei aquele xampu do  
Xellos....eu não entendi...bem....que se tava fazendo lá?  
G – Eu... ahhnnn.... bem.... eu só queria te proteger.... sabe.... eu não  
sei bem..... eu pensei, o que o Zel ta fazendo... e sabe você é uma grande  
amiga minha, eu não queria te ver machucada...  
L – Ahh foi isso....?...Ahh obrigada então, não sabia!/ Da um beijo no  
rosto dele e sai/ pensamento/ Da onde eu to tirando essa mania??...ahh  
jurei que fosse por outra coisa....ahhh esquece...  
G - ..... Hehe.....  
  
Continua...Pode crer  
ShX: Belo capitulo  
YS: Esse foi legal...não que os outros também não tenham sido..  
ShX: É isso ai, e engana-se aqueles que pensarem que a saga do xampu já  
acabou  
YS: É??  
ShX: Podes crer, mas o que deu na Filia?  
YS: Como?  
ShX: Só lendo próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom Matrix 


	25. Slayers Doom Matrix

Slayers Doom Matrix  
Episodio de Hoje: Aquele com o mal entendido  
Nota dos autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Reloaded a ser uma historia  
com muitos palavrões, mas ainda assim com censura livre  
(Casa, manhã seguinte)  
S - ....Bate os ovos....mistura com geléia....e joga suco de laranja....e  
depois uma xícara de sal....  
V – Bom dia Syl, o que você ta falando ai?  
S – Oi Zel....vou fazer um...já me esqueci...ahhh e mistura com...ah a  
Filia me disse que quando a gente esquece se joga leite..uma colher de  
leite...uma pitada de azeite....  
V -?????? Zel o caramba, sou eu o Val, você ta legal? Mas que olheiras são  
essas? Você dormiu a noite passada?  
S - ...Eu to no colegial?Não eu já passei a uns anos atrás...puxa eu to  
velha....quando é meu aniversario Xellos?  
V – Da pra ver que você não dormiu, anda vem que eu te levo pro quarto  
S – Eu vou pintar quadros?  
V – Não, você vai dormir  
S – Ahh falou.../ dorme no sofá  
V – Puta..... (Sacode ela) Ooo acorda, no sofá não  
S - ...Ahh eu quero....dormir...me deixa....  
V – Eu te levo pro quarto.... (Leva ela no colo)  
S - ...O sofá...anda?  
V – O que andou bebendo hein?  
S - ....Que?....eu não bebi..nada....eu tava...anotando a....../ dorme  
V – Que cacete.... (chuta a porta do quarto dela) Agora você pode dormir...  
(deita ela na cama) Mas pra que diabos você ficou acordada a noite toda....  
(sai e fecha a porta)  
F – Oiii  
V – Ue, você não tava na casa da Amélia, ou eu ainda estou sonhando?  
F – Acabei de chegar....  
V – Então passou a noite lá  
F – Claro, eu achei uma espécie de receita, mas tem tanta coisa  
errada....ta escrito 'Robo de onango'  
V - ?????  
F – Me parece bolo de morango....alguém precisa ir ao oculista aqui....  
V – É coisa da Syl, ela ficou acordada a noite toda e só foi dormir agora  
F – Que horror...vocês ficam sacaneando a garota porque ela num sabe  
cozinhar, viu no que deu...  
V – Se ela queria aprender a cozinhar, custava ter ligado a tv a qualquer  
hora, a gente tem um canal que so fala nisso 24 horas por dia!!!!  
F – Vai ver que ela queria fazer alguma surpresa...sei lá...  
V – Sei, Robo de onango.....  
F – Vem cá....azeite no bolo é sacanagem, ela quer matar a gente?  
V – Ela tava morrendo de sono, ela me chamou de Zel e Xelloss  
F – Devia tar morrendo de sono mesmo....  
V – A coitada não precisava passar por tudo isso, só pra arrumar uma recita  
de bolo....  
F – Deve ser aquelas receitas que fazem calda, cobertura...enfeite....  
V – Não me fala nisso que eu não entendo nada de cozinha  
F – Devia aprender....eu aprendi em casa....sou chef profissional  
HAHAHAHAHAHHA  
V – Uma chef que vai trabalhar de secretaria, pra um cara que esta sendo  
seguido por hippies esquisitos... beleza de emprego  
F – O hippie tava seguindo o Mil.....Milgasia?  
V – Como é que eu vou saber?  
F – Você acabou de dizer isso....você sabe de alguma coisa?  
V – Não sei de nada, mas pelo que você disse o cara era estranho... eu sei  
lá, vai saber o que esse tal Milgasia andou arrumando no passado  
F – Eu agora acho que você sabe de alguma coisa e não quer me contar....  
V – Olha pra mim Filia, sou um garçom que acabou de acordar... se eu disser  
alguma coisa mais complexa que meu nome, não leve a serio....  
F – Ok, vou fingir que acreditei....o café ta pronto?  
V – É ruim hein, ninguém levantou ainda  
F – Eu faço hoje..../ vai pra cozinha  
V - ......... Zel? Xelloss? Eu hein....  
(Mansão da Amélia)  
A – Martina...?/ bate na porta...abre a porta..../fala/ Está dormindo...../  
sai  
M – Ahhh...me desculpe Amélia, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso...não  
agora...  
(De volta a casa)  
L – Ahh bom dia Filia, já de volta?  
F – Bom dia Lina, sim já cheguei e disposta a fazer o café da manhã  
L – Aleluia....  
V – Daqui a pouco o resto levanta  
F – Ahn...claro....torradas prontinhas...  
V – Opa  
F – As da Lina com geléia em cima....  
L – Obaaaaa  
F – Você vive mudando Val...como quer a sua?  
V – Pura, hoje estou meio... sei lá manda pura mesmo  
F – Pronto....ahh a Syl não vai acordar pra comer a dela.....  
G – Eu como a dela!!  
F – Com queijo e presunto em cima?Tem certeza?  
G – E manteiga!!!  
F – Ok, pode ficar com a dela  
G – Eu acordei com fome hoje  
F – Ovos batidos?  
L – Pode mandar!  
F – Ok...mais alguém?  
G – Eu  
V – Eu passo  
F – Aqui o seu Gourry....  
G – Você bem que podia ter seu restaurante  
F – Eu preferia ter uma empresa, mas tudo bem....  
V – Ambiciosa ela  
F – Sonho é sonho....ahhh alguém vai querer algo mais complicado do que  
ovos?  
G – Agora que você falou, eu acho que vou querer umas panquecas  
L – Obaa pra mim também...  
F – É pra já....  
Z – Pelo cheiro, da pra ver que a Filia já voltou... acertei  
F – Bom dia...quer ovos?torrada?panqueca?ou alguma outra coisa?  
Z – Torradas já me satisfazem  
F – Ok...pura?  
L – Esse cara quase não come....Filia rápido com essas panquecas to com  
fome...  
F – Claro Lina, claro...  
(Som da porta da frente fechando)  
V – O que foi isso?  
F – Tem alguém saindo?  
V – Alem da gente só tem a Syl e o Xelloss aqui  
F – Estranho....toma a sua torrada Zel...Gourry as panquecas estão  
prontas...Lina as suas vão demorar só mais um pouquinho...  
L – Taaa....  
G – Café da manhã, com os amigos eu posso querer algo mais?  
L – Isso é verdade, mas quem saiu?O Xellos....  
V – Só pode ser, a Syl não vai acordar até a hora do almoço...  
F – Hmm...Alguém quer mais alguma coisa?....toma as suas Lina  
L – Ahhh Linda Filia!Linda!  
V – Pelação de saco....  
F – Bem eu to saindo, tchau gente...  
Z – Vai aonde?  
F - ...Dar uma volta...tchau/ sai  
V – Esses dois tão muito estranhos  
L – Que será que ela falou com a Amélia?  
(Em alguma loja na cidade)  
F -....Ahhh isso ta tããõ barato....  
A – Pois é....  
F – Amélia, desde quando você sai de manhã?  
A – Ahh num tinha nada pra fazer em casa....decidi dar uma volta....você já  
parece bem melhor....  
F – Uma ova...só não quero ficar em casa, ahhh não sei o que comprar....  
A – Comprei já um monte de coisa.....  
F – Pra que tanta roupa?  
A – Sei lá...pra gastar dinheiro...  
F – Pô, se é assim me da esse dinheiro....  
A – Já tomou café?  
F – Pra dizer a verdade não, eu fiz o café....  
A – Vamos comer...  
(Casa, depois do café)  
V – Mas aonde aqueles dois foram?  
L – Ahhh não tenho a menor idéia...  
G – Amanhã, eu vou dar aula  
Z – Você ta mesmo animado  
G – Claro  
V – Amanhã, eu vou começar a trabalhar.... que droga, adeus liberdade  
L – Legal, eu vou passar a manhã servindo lanche e a tarde limpando  
mesa....  
V – Você não é a única  
L – O Gourry só tem que aturar o pirralho que vem aqui....  
G – Hehe....  
V – E o Zel? Ei Zel, você disse que seria facinho arrumar trabalho, e olha  
só, é o único que ainda não tem nada  
Z – Não enche  
L – E as entrevistas que a Amélia arrumou?  
Z – Três delas são amanhã, as outra na terça  
L – Ahhh você ainda pode escolher....  
Z – Talvez, se eu me der bem  
L – Acho que eu vou seguir a idéia da Filia...to de saco cheio de ficar em  
casa vendo a cara de vocês....  
V – Foi de você que ela fugiu  
L – Se ferra...ahhh eu quero sair pra lugar nenhum....  
X – Então siga meus conselhos e procure a estrada de tijolos amarelos!!!!!  
L – Já de volta?  
X – Já, sentiram a minha falta? Não precisam responder  
L – É nem te conto...onde se foi?  
X – Fui dar uma volta, sabe como é, o ar matinal  
L – Se ta muito estranho....tomou café fora?  
X – Sim  
L – Tava fugindo da Filia?  
X – De certa forma  
L - ....Que babaca....  
X – Pensa um pouco, ela não teria ficado se eu tivesse aparecido pro café,  
então resolvi tomar o meu lá fora  
L – Ela ia sair de qualquer forma...ela ralou pra sabe deus onde...  
X – Era com isso que eu não contava...  
L – Vem cá, cadê aquele seu xampu?  
X – Ahhh isso... é um segredo!!!!  
L – Ahh anda logo, ou eu faço a maior bagunça no seu quarto...  
X – Fica a vontade não ta lá  
L – Já levou pro trabalho??  
X – Só amanhã  
L – Droga...eu deveria ter pego um pouco pra mim...  
X – Por que você iria querer aquilo?  
L – Pra usar em mim de preferência...  
X – Isso eu sei, quem seria a vitima?  
L – Ninguém conhecido...  
X – Uuuhhh temos alguém novo na área  
L – É um cara que ta sempre pela lanchonete....ahh Syl conhece!  
V – A Syl esta desligada ou fora da área de cobertura pelas próximas  
horas!!!!!  
L – Tirou a tomada dela?Ou deixou a menina descarregar?  
V – Ela se descarregou durante a noite  
L – Que coisa....  
V – Ela ficou acordada a noite toda  
L – Ahhh....Fazendo o que?E como você sabe?Estava com ela??  
V – Eu vi ela aqui, e ela tava completamente doida  
L – Ahhh...que coisa...  
F – Chegueeei!!!  
G – Para onde você foi?  
F – Shopping!!!Encontrei com a Amélia...foi divertido....A Syl já  
acordou?Comprei uma roupa que eu tenho certeza que ela vai adorar!!  
V – Ela esta dormindo  
F – Que chato....Lina querida achei um casaco a sua cara!  
L – Então mamãe o que trouxe pra mim??  
F - ...Pô eu não sou velha....um casaco...lindíssimo!!  
L – Sério??Cadê??  
Z – Da licença, mas esse assunto ta muito.... (sai)  
F - ...Eu hein...o que achou?  
L – Lindo, super diferente!Muito obrigada!  
G – Experimenta ele  
L – Boa.../ coloca o casaco  
F – Ahhh viu como eu tenho bom gosto!!Queria logo que o Milgasia me desse à  
promoção...  
L – Vai ganhar sim!  
F – Obrigada!  
V – A conversa ta ótima, mas eu tenho que dar uma saída (se levanta)  
X – Vai aonde?  
V – Vo da uma passada no restaurante, tenho que terminar umas coisas, e não  
acordem a Syl (sai)  
F – Isso é suspeito...  
G – Porque você acha isso?  
L – Ele disse não acordem a Syl...  
F – Concordo com você....  
G – Pra mim ele disse só pra não incomodar ela.... vocês acham que o Val ta  
fazendo alguma coisa errada?  
F – Vocês garotos não pensam...acham que mulher é tudo idiota....coisa  
feia....  
L – É isso ai Filia!!  
G - ??? Pra mim, ele só queria que ninguém incomodasse ela....  
F – Pare de defender o seu amigo, e diga a verdade  
G – Você ta me acusando de acobertar alguma coisa do Val?  
F – Não imagina....  
G – Ahh qualé, ele não ia fazer isso  
L – Por que você diz isso??  
G – Que motivo ele teria?  
L – O mesmo que o seu....suspeito.....  
G – Que negocio é esse??? Como assim 'o mesmo que o meu'??  
F – Eles gostam de enrolar....  
L – Muiito....  
X – Liga não... elas tão assim desde a ultima vez...  
F – E o que você acha que sabe?  
X – O bastante  
F – Ahh claro...  
X - .........  
F – Eu ganhei!/ sobe pro quarto  
L - ....Que louca...  
X – Por aqui..... mas que diabos de linha de pensamento foi essa de  
vocês???  
L – Isso é o que todas as garotas pensam....  
X - ..... Isso é se preocupar com nada  
L – Isso é o pensamento de vocês, esse é o nosso....  
X – Não acredito que vocês pensem mesmo, que o Val ta saindo com outra.....  
S – Que?  
X – Como ele mesmo diria, Puuuuta.....  
S – Já ouvi tudo.../sai  
L – Fez merda.....  
X – Caramba, Lina, sobe lá e diz pra ela que não é nada disso, ela não vai  
me ouvir agora  
L – Quero não...  
G – Eu dou um jeito... (se levanta)  
L – Vai ser do jeito que eu disse...vai dar a impressão que quer ajudar o  
Val a esconder algo...ele está pagando pra ver...  
G – Você acha?  
L – Eu estou avisando....foi confirmado pela Filia....por mim....quer mais  
outra prova?  
G – Deixa pra lá... (se senta)  
L – Ahh isso vai ser legal.../ se acomoda no sofá  
X – Outra confusão... você gosta mesmo de ver barraco  
L – Nem te conto....  
(Toca o telefone)  
L – Que droga de telefone....alo?  
G – Como elas pensaram nessa droga?  
X – Eu até entendo a Filia, ela é assim mesmo, mas a Lina... pensei que ela  
fosse diferente  
L - ...Xiiiii....alo?  
X – Ainda ta cedo pro almoço, que, que a gente faz?  
G – Sei lá... liga a tv  
L – Se ligar essa merda eu dou porrada em vocês...sim....mesmo?não me  
diga....  
G – A idéia acabou de ser vetada, tem outra?  
X – Pega o violão  
G – Já volto (sai)  
L – Caraca é mesmo?.....uaaau....sério?....QUEEEEEEEEEE?????...Ok,  
claro....tchau.../desliga/ Eu não disse?Eu não disse?  
X – Que foi criatura?  
L – A Amy acabou de ver o Val conversando com uma garota, EU NÃO DISSE??!!!  
X – Ahhh deve ser algum mal entendido, ele também tem outros amigos,  
ninguém garante  
L – Você está dando cobertura para o Val....que coisa feia.....  
X – Cacilda, se eu quisese dar cobertura pra ele eu faria melhor, eu to  
dizendo o que eu acho  
L - ....Suspeito...  
X – Você não tem o direito de achar isso de mim  
L – Porque?...fica na sua.....eiii!Vamos chamar a Amélia pra vir pra cá!?  
G – Cheguei, vamos cantar alguma coisa?  
L – Que tal 'Se você não guardar essa porcaria eu quebro tudo'?  
G – Legal.... essa eu não conheço....  
L – ARHHHH!!!/ Sai  
X – Diz ela que a Amélia, supostamente viu o Val com outra garota na rua  
L – Agora eu tenho certeza Xellos!!!/ sobe as escadas  
G – Ta de brincadeira?  
X – Foi o que ela disse  
G – O Val traindo a Syl???  
X – Eu ainda não acredito  
G – Isso é sacanagem, eu vou quebrar ele quando ele voltar  
X – Você ta ficando meio violento nas ultimas horas.....  
S – Você, Gourry...não ia tocar alguma coisa?  
G – Perdi a vontade  
S – Toque....  
G - ..... Então ta...  
S – E então a Amélia vai passar aqui?  
X – É bem provável...  
S – Ahhh...seria bom, alguém sabe o que vamos almoçar?  
X – Depois a gente vê isso  
F – Estou de volta!Ahh que cara é essa pessoal?  
G – Nada...  
F – Sério, me digam...  
X – É que supostamente o Val ta saindo com alguma outra garota  
S – A Amélia viu os dois conversando.....  
F – Não é melhor deixar a raiva pra depois?E falar com ele quando ele  
chegar.....  
V – Cheguei, que caras são essas?  
G – Seu filho da puta!!!!  
F – Seu canalha traidor!!  
V – Sou só eu, ou o nível das recepções andou caindo???  
S - ........  
V – Será que alguém pode me explicar?  
L – Cheguei bem a tempo.../ se joga no sofá  
X – Se senta que o pessoal aqui tá meio esquentado  
L – Caraca eu avisei...num parece Filia?  
F – Agora eu tenho certeza que o Xellos sabia de alguma coisa....se bem que  
isso já virou mania dele, né?  
X – Não bota meu nome no meio disso não  
F – Arrumo uma tão grande quanto a que você aprontou trazendo aquele xampu  
pra cá....  
V – Ahhh.... eu ainda to na mesma  
S – Deveria morrer sem saber...  
V – Cacete, alguém vai me explicar ou não??? E para de rir Lina  
S – Eu já disse...  
G – Por que VOCÊ não fala?  
V –É serio, isso já ta me incomodando  
S – Aonde você foi?  
V – Eu tava indo pro restaurante, pra ajeitar umas coisas pra amanhã, ai eu  
encontrei a Luna no caminho e me disse que já tava tudo pronto, ai eu  
voltei e encontrei vocês aqui fazendo essa palhaçada  
L – hahah...encontrou quem?....bem, acho que o assunto já perdeu a  
graça....fui.../sai  
F – E você esteve esse tempo todo com a Luna?  
V – Fala serio, eu não fiquei mais de 30 minutos fora, esse é o tempo de ir  
pro restaurante  
S – Até que a Amélia apareça por aqui, esse assunto está encerrado.../ se  
levanta e sai  
V – Será que alguém agora pode me explicar o que vocês tavam pensando?  
G – A Amélia ligou dizendo que viu você com alguma garota na rua  
V – A Luna, eu encontrei ela, foi só isso?  
G – Que eu saiba, só  
V – Cacete, a baixinha é foda mesmo....  
F – Ela num tira o olho de você...  
X – Que culpa tenho eu se ela é uma doente???  
V – Da pra vocês dois resolverem essa briga de casal em outra hora em outro  
lugar???  
F – Vai você falar com a Syl...eu não estou brigando assim como não estou  
falando com ninguém.../ vai pra cozinha  
V - ...... Agora eu entendo como você se sente.....  
X – Bem vindo  
V – Alguém liga pra baixinha, por que se eu fizer isso eu vou xingar ela e  
todos os ancestrais....  
G – Ela deve vir pro almoço  
V - ...............  
(Cozinha)  
S – Ahh que saco, só arrumam confusão...  
F – Pra que se estressar?Você não está na minha situação mesmo.../se senta  
S – Desculpa, você tem razão...E ai como vai?  
F – Eu vou bem...mas se você se refere a mim e ao Xellos...não, não vai  
bem....  
S – Ahh, bem era isso que eu queria saber....porque não esquece isso e...  
F – Já cansei, já chega...é sempre a mesma coisa, é sempre a  
Martina....dessa vez eu juro que eu não vou mexer um fio de cabelo...  
S – Ahh claro, eu vou fingir que acredito...  
Z – Alguém sabe me dizer o que por que o pessoal ta falando tanto na sala?  
F – Ahhh...quem está na sala?  
Z – Os três  
F – Gourry, Val e Lina?  
Z – Troca a Lina pelo Xelloss  
F – Ele não conta...bem, acho que é sobre a suposta traição do Val....  
Z – Ok, eu não quero saber....  
S – E ai, animado para as entrevistas?  
Z – Melhor impossível  
S – É pelo menos, você não trabalha num...aquilo nem é restaurante....eu  
nunca fui em nada pior que um restaurante não acredito que eu trabalho  
naquele lugar...  
Z – Uma lanchonete?  
S – Uma o que?  
F – Ta de sacanagem, até eu já fui em uma lanchonete...uau isso era na  
época que o namorado que eu tinha era um pobre coitado, mais pobre do que  
coitado...  
X – (da sala) Esculacha mas não humilha!!  
Z – Você nunca foi numa lanchonete antes?  
S – O que é isso?Ahh o lugar onde eu trabalho...  
F - ...Arg....Nunca teve um namorado com péssimas condições financeiras?  
S – Claro que não, todos me davam lindas caixas com bombons e rosas muito  
bonitas, além de convites para lugares ótimos....  
X – (Da sala) É muito metida mesmo!!  
S – CALABOCA XELLOS....não eu nunca tive....  
F – Ahh agora eu quero um namorado, justo que eu estava decida a não me  
envolver com ninguém durante os próximos....próximas duas semanas?...ou  
menos?....  
X – (Da sala) Como se essa idéia fosse durar até à hora do almoço!!!!  
F – Tem gente que tem prazer de ser chato...  
S – Isso eu concordo...  
Continua...eu creio que sim  
ShX: Talvez não tenha sido o que vocês esperavam, mas o próximo  
YS: Vai ser legal....  
ShX: Mais idéias, mais bagunça  
YS: E que bagunça....  
ShX: No próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom Reloaded 


	26. Slayers Doom Reloaded

Slayers Doom Reloaded  
Episodio de Hoje: Aquele do blecaute  
Nota dos autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Reloaded a ser a mesma  
babaquice de sempre....  
  
(Em casa, hora do almoço)  
F – Já terminei.../ se levanta e sai  
L – Alguém esta fazendo regime?  
F -/ Da sala/ NADA A VER...  
X – Brigas costumam fazer mal a ela  
L – Você faz mal a ela....  
X – Eu sei (sorriso)  
L – Claaaro....  
V – Vem cá, a baixinha, não ia vir aqui?  
S – A baixinha a quem você se refere com tanto carinho, te deu abrigo  
durante uma semana...ela tem nome e é Amélia  
V – E vive falando merda a meu respeito  
S – Quem garante que não seja verdade?Vai ver que esteja saindo com a  
Luna.......  
L – Eiiiii...qualé???  
S – Foi mal...  
V – Da um tempo, eu nunca iria sair com alguém que tem a mesma cara do  
Xelloss  
X – Brigado  
L – Ta zuando a minha irmã....  
V – Algum problema?  
L – Nenhum..nada....bem eu já to saindo.../sai  
F – Temos visita........  
V – Filha da.....  
A – Oláááááá!!!!!  
G – Oi oi  
M - ........  
V e X - ..............  
A – heheheh....  
M - ......  
Z – Melhor fazermos alguma coisa, vamos saindo todo mundo da cozinha  
F – Amélia está gostando do livro?  
A – Sim é muito bom!  
Z – Sobre o que é?  
A – Um drama...  
F – Acredite é muito legal  
Z – Então eu to na fila  
S – Ler é meio chato...  
F - ....O que é legal pra você?  
S – Ir ao shopping?  
V – Bora, vazando geral  
(Agora na sala)  
L – Mesmo?  
M – É foi mais ou menos assim...  
V – Amélia, sobre a pessoa que você viu  
A – Ahh...bem, eu não sabia que era a irmã da Lina  
V – Da próxima vez, vá até lá e pergunte  
A – Eu não sou cara de pau  
V – Então, aprenda a ser nessas horas, essa historia me arrumou muita  
confusão hoje  
A – Me desculpe, eu não fazia idéia  
V – Já ta tudo certo agora  
A – Ahh que bom...  
L – Ahhh sério ta todo mundo aqui, e vamos ficar olhando um pra cara do  
outro, alguém diga ou faça algo  
X – Olha só, ta chovendo  
A – Vai ser uma droga pra voltar....  
M – É só esperar a chuva diminuir...  
G – Eu posso tocar alguma coisa  
L – Toca a música que eu disse...  
G – Beleza (Pega o violão, mas na hora, a luz se apaga)  
X – Uhhhh apagão!!  
L – Eu adoro isso!  
M – A casa de vocês fica bem legal sem luz....  
A – Hehe...claro....  
S – Diz que vai voltar logo...  
V – Ai, que é que ta me agarrando?  
F – Eu não to vendo nada, alguém vá buscar uma vela!!!  
Z – Eu vou, ninguém aqui sabe enxergar no escuro (sai)  
S – Droga....odeio quando falta luz...  
V – Caramba, da pra tira a mão!!!!  
L – Ai ai....maneiro  
X – BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHA  
F, S e A – YAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!  
X – HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA  
F - ....Idiota....  
A – Sem graça....  
S – Que droga, é por isso que eu odeio apagão...  
V – BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHMUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH MHUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH  
F, S e A – Yaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!  
V – A qualé, o meu foi melhor  
F – Eu vou te dar uma surra quando o Zel chegar com a vela....  
S – Isso não tem a menor graça  
A - .....  
L – Maneiroooo....  
G – Sabe o que ta faltando nesse apagão? Historias de terror  
L – Isso é muito sem graça....  
M – O que vocês fazem quando falta luz?  
S – Brinca com a lanterna de fazer bichinhos com os dedos...  
(Surge uma luz no meio deles e uma cara muito estranha)  
A, S, F, L e M – YAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Z – Imagina se eu tivesse acrescentado uma risada  
L - ....Porra, o próximo viado que vier de gracinha eu vou descer o cacete  
nele  
M - ...Gostei....  
V – Precisava disso? Até eu me assustei  
F – Eu to com a Lina, melhor pararem com isso  
A – Melhor fazermos alguma coisa...alguém tem alguma idéia?  
(De repente apaga a lanterna)  
S, F e A – YAAAAAH!!!!!  
L – Agora é sério, eu vou bater em todo mundo até achar o filho da puta que  
ta sem o que fazer, que merda....  
? – BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA  
L - / Começa a espancar alguém  
V – Caralho alguém tira essa merda de cima de mim!!!!!  
A, S, F, X e G – HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA  
V – Porra, não fui eu  
L – Phoda-se eu avisei....  
V – Essa foi a risada do Xelloss  
L – Seu corno roxo se eu pegar você, se ta fudido  
X – Nunca vai me achar (Com a voz vindo de longe)  
L - ....Alguém pensou em alguma coisa??  
Z – A idéia das risadas é boa.... mas deixa pra lá  
M – Porque não escolhem uma pergunta, e todos tem que responder....  
V – Boa, vamos?  
L – Claro  
X – Eu começo (ainda de longe)  
A – Ok  
F – Num tem outra coisa né?...tudo bem...  
S – To dentro  
X – Então eu vou nessa, qual foi o seu pior encontro?  
F – Com um cara do time de basquete...acredite foi um saco, o cara ficou  
falando das cestas que ele fez....  
G – Nem todo mundo era assim por lá  
F – Eu tive o azar de sair com um que era....  
A – Com o meu professor de piano...tudo que eu falava ele dizia algo como  
'você não escuta essa melodia linda'?...que merda era essa?...cara  
chato....  
V – Você saiu com um professor???  
A – É....umas vezes...  
V – Por que?  
A – Porque ele era bonito...  
V – Algo me dizia que ela dizer isso.... o meu foi com uma garota que me  
pentelhava pra caramba na oitava....  
S - ...Com um nerd do caramba e feio....que me levou pra jantar num fast-  
food...arg...que horror....  
X – Eu repito a pergunta do Val, por que você saiu com um cara desses?  
S - ...Minhas 'amigas' arrumaram essa furada pra mim...  
F – Ahhh fala sério...o cara tava meio desesperado....  
V – Que amigas....  
G – Eu não tenho queixas  
L – Nunca tive nenhum encontro....  
V – Pêrae, repete isso, eu não ouvi isso direito  
L – Você ouviu direito sim, eu nunca sai com ninguém....  
V – Puta que.... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
L – Pelo menos não tenho nenhuma desgraça pra contar....  
V – Hahahahahah, Cacilda... isso era por causa da Nahga?  
L – Não...nada a ver....  
V – Seria um jeito.... Quem ainda não falou?  
X – Se eu fosse dizer todas.... iria ficar até amanhã  
Z – Tantas assim?  
X – Pfff, cada uma que me aparecia....  
M – Chamei um garoto pra jantar na minha casa...  
V – Você tem casa????  
M – Sim EU tenho casa...só não quero voltar pra ela....voltando a  
história...o garoto devorou a comida toda, e a ainda comeu a minha  
parte....  
Z – Minha, foi com uma garota insuportável....  
V – Putz, eu me lembro dessa  
L – Xellos você não disse nada, conte um dos seus encontros...  
X – Pô eu preciso mesmo?  
L – Fala logo...  
X – Bom, tinha uma que não queria se separar do meu braço, uma  
carrapata.... Uma outra que parecia ser mais velha que minha vó, e ainda  
comia de boca aberta....  
V – Como você arrumou uma porra dessas???  
L – O Vencedor é Xellos Metallium!  
X – Pô, isso era as drogas que a minha mãe me apresentava... cada uma....  
M – Ok, vamos a um jogo de verdade, algo que eu creio que todos já jogaram  
e eu não preciso explicar as regras, só preciso de uma garrafa...  
X – Zel, vai pegar uma  
Z – Pega você, você ta com a lanterna  
X – (sai)  
L – Jogo com garrafa?....perai...é aquele??  
M – Sim, é aquele jogo  
L – UAU!!!Isso vai ser divertido!  
Z – Aquele.... Ah não isso não  
L – Oh o vacilo Zel, vai jogar sim  
Z – Não sou forçado a fazer parte desse ridículo  
L – Ta escuro, difícil de ver...ahhh anda é só um jogo....  
V – Anda o caramba, você vai jogar sim e não tem discussão  
X – Já voltei  
L – Sentem....  
(O povo faz um circulo no chão e pôe a garrafa no meio.... Agora vem a  
merda....)  
M – Pelo visto, todos conhecem certo?  
V – Manda ver!!!  
M – Ok, percebo.../ roda a garrafa  
X – Uhhhh Gourry e Martina.... viva o apagão!!!  
L - ....É....claro....viva...ao apagão.....  
S – Esse jogo é divertido....Vai Gourry!!Dorme não!  
G – (Beija ela)  
X – Beleza de jogo!!!!  
L – Ok, próximo.../roda a garrafa  
V – Pra que ficar toda nervosinha?  
L – Eu não sei do que está falando, qualé essa garrafa não vai parar de  
rodar não?  
X – E o próximo....... Eu e Amy  
L – AHAHAHA...Com certeza esse jogo é divertido....  
Z - .................  
V – Por que a cara feia?  
Z – Eu?  
V – Você mesmo  
Z – Minha cara de sempre  
L – Queria ver se você o Val e a Amy...ia bater nele de novo?  
Z – Calaboca Lina  
L – AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH  
X – Vocês tão falando tanto que ja foi  
A – Vamos lá.../ roda a garrafa  
X – Próxima beijoca...... Zel e Lina!!!!  
F – Pffff....  
V – HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
S – hahahahah  
M - ....Estou achando esse jogo beeem divertido, né Lina?  
L – Nada contra  
A – É claaaaro......  
G – Coooom certeza....  
L - /Beija Zel  
X – Esse jogo é ótimo pra zuar, e lá vai a garrafa........ Ihhh Zel e Lina  
de novo!!!!!  
M – Olha a regra!!!  
X – Seguido tem que ser de língua!!!!!  
A – QUEE?  
G – Assim já é demais  
F – HAHAHAHAHAHA...  
S – HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
V – Ciuminho básico.....  
A – Se ferra Val....  
L – Putz...que sorte a minha, hein Amy?/ beija Zel  
X – Oooo tem tempo mínimo de 5 segundos ta?  
A – Esse jogo é muiiiito legal.....porque não jogamos todos os dias?...arg  
V – Gostei da idéia!!!  
A - ....Fica na sua...  
X – Roda, roda, roda a garrafa, um minuto pro comercial..... Uhhhh Martina  
e Val!!!!!  
S – Ahn?  
X – Bora!!!  
A – Já se beijaram uma vez mesmo....  
V – Puta que... (beija Martina)  
X – Esse jogo é de lascar mesmo.... Próximo....... Syl e Zel!!!!  
L – O Zel ta beijando muiiiiiiiito  
V – Mais que o necessário....  
A – Eu já disse que eu adoro esse jogo?.....argg....  
Z – (Beija Syl)  
X – Beleza hein? Agora serão....... Amy e Gourry, a vingança!!!!  
F e S – Pffffffff HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA  
Z – Como????  
L – Disse o que??  
X – Isso é o que vocês merecem, agora eu quero ver beijo!!!  
G – (Beija Amélia)  
X – Tem gente que ta se dando muito bem nesse jogo!!! Próximas vitimas.....  
Gourry e Syl!!!  
V – Eu to começando a reprovar esse jogo....  
M – Estou começando a achar muita graça...  
L – Eu já disse que concordo com a Amy sobre o fato de amar esse  
jogo...arg...  
G – (Beija Syl)  
X – Cacilda em Gourry? Só aproveitando....... Val e Filia!!!!  
M – Esse jogo é estranho...os casais mais ainda...  
L - ....Ta voltando a ter a graça....  
Z – Qual o problema Xelloss? Ficou sem piadas agora?  
X – To guardando a próxima pro sua próxima vez  
V – (Beija Filia)  
X - ........ Próximo....... Cacilda, Lina e Zel de novo!!!!!!  
G – Pêrae, assim já ta demais, roda isso de novo  
A - /baixinho/ Eu vou quebrar essa garrafa....  
Z – ( beija Lina)  
X – Vocês tão fazendo o pessoal aqui ficar sem graça.... Agora........ Val  
e Amy, que estranho....  
Z – Concordo......  
S – Esses dois se amam...  
V – Claro né....  
G – Parece flash back......  
S – Nem tinha lembrado....  
M - ...Era a tal discussão?  
A – É...  
M – Não lembro...  
V – (beija Amélia)  
X – O jogo ta engraçado.......... Eu e Filia  
F – Queeee??  
M - ..................  
L – Num começa não Filia...ei Xellos se demorar demais a sua chance vai  
fugir....  
X – Engraçadinha (Beija Filia)  
V - ..........................Beleza, da pra vocês dois pararem?  
G – Ihh eles não param não!!!  
Z – Alguém roda logo a garrafa.....  
M – hehehe..../ sai da roda  
L – Martina....bem eu rodo então......Zel e Val...pffffffffffff  
V – Roda isso de novo  
L – Ahhh porque?  
V – E a regra, roda esse troço logo  
L – Ok......Vem cá esses dois ainda estão jogando?/ aponta para Xellos e  
Filia  
G – Esquece eles....  
L – Ooook....próximo casal.....Gourry e Syl...........  
V – Ae, essa garrafa ta de sacanagem  
L - ....Eu concordo....  
G – (beija Syl)  
V - .... Ta.... gira essa droga...  
L - ....Claro!...e agora......Eu e...Gourry....  
V – Aeeeeee  
A – Esse jogo ta muito divertido...mas Gourry beija logo a Lina, porque eu  
tenho que ir pra casa....já está meio tarde  
G – Ahh... claro.... (Beija Lina, um pouco mais demorado)  
V - .... Então, é isso  
L - ...Já vai Amy?...ué cadê a Martina?  
G – Deve ta se preparando pra ir  
L – Eu vou ver se eu encontro ela.../sai  
V – Valeu Gourry!! Agora você se deu bem!!!  
G – Fala não..... to com câimbra na boca......  
V - .....Claro.....  
Z - ....... Até quando vocês dois vão ficar rolando pelo chão?  
F - ?  
Z - ...... Esquece....  
A – Ahhh cadê a Martina...ela sempre foge  
Z - ..... Amélia?  
A – Hm?ahh sim o que foi?  
Z – Pode vir aqui um instante...  
A – Claro  
Z – Vocês vão ir mesmo..... quero dizer, com essa chuva e tudo mais?  
A – Bem...vocês tem que trabalhar e se ficarmos esperando a chuva passar  
vamos ficar aqui a noite inteira....  
Z – Bom... temos quartos extras.... Alem disso eu e o Gourry não precisamos  
levantar cedo amanhã....  
A – Eu espero a chuva diminuir para eu ir....só não quero dar trabalho  
Z – Não é trabalho nenhum.... depois nos já ficamos tantas vezes na sua  
casa..... pense como uma forma de agradecimento....  
A – Se você diz tudo bem!  
Z - ....... só isso mesmo....  
A – 'Só isso'?....  
Z – Ahhh.... não.... era só isso mesmo...  
A – Ahhh ta...esse jogo foi engraçado, não?  
Z – Ahhh..... claro.... foi sim...  
A – Você aproveitou beeem esse jogo, né?  
Z – Nem me lembra.....  
A – heheh...pensei que você gostava da Lina  
Z - ??? Por que você diz isso?  
A – Ahh sei lá, vai ver foi alguma coisa que eu ouvi....  
Z – E que você teria ouvido?  
A – Melhor nem falar.....  
Z – Se você não quer falar....  
A – Mas não é nada demais....essa chuva que não para....  
Z – Vai ta tudo molhado de manhã  
A – Vai estar frio também...que falta de sorte  
Z - .... A que horas você pretende sair amanhã?  
A - ...Ahhh sabe que eu não sei...vou aproveitar a colaboração da chuva e  
ir embora....num vou esperar a Martina não...avisa a ela que eu já  
fui....tchau Zel....  
Z – Amélia, espera!  
A – Sim?  
Z – (Beija Amélia)  
L – Martina?  
M – Ahh Lina, olá  
L – Que olá, o que....você saiu no meio do jogo e ainda ta escuro acha que  
é fácil encontrar alguém assim?  
M – Eu acho que não  
L – Você acha?...eu tenho certeza, vêm cá precisava sair daquele  
jeito?...pensei que depois do que o Xellos te disse tivesse aceitado....  
M – Lina eu quero aceitar, só não aprendi a fazer isso  
L – Ahhhh bem....sei lá né?eheheheh....  
V – Lina?  
L – Hm?Quié?  
V – Vira pra direita... na direção da janela, mas não grite  
L – Ok..ohhhhhhh  
M – Ohhhhhhhh  
A - ...Eu preciso mesmo ir.../ sem olhar para ele/...até mais..../ sai  
Z - .....(Pensamento) Mas o que diabos eu acabei de fazer??????  
M – Ahhh eu preciso ir....tchau/ sai correndo  
L – Ei, porque a Amy foi embora?  
V - ..... Isso não é o tipo de coisa que acontece todo dia......  
L – É....ei, melhor a gente não sacanear o Zel....  
V – VOCÊ ta me sacaneando, essa é A chance  
L – Ele me parece meio perdido....  
V – Meio morto seria melhor.....  
L – Deixa pra sacanear em uma outra hora...  
V – Só preciso escolher outra vitima..... Que beijo foi aquele de vocês  
dois?  
L – Eu sou a vitima?  
V – É, agora responde  
L – Como assim?Foi um beijo normal....  
V – Foi um pouco mais que normal  
L – Porque?  
V – Qualé, disso eu entendo, fala logo!!!  
L – O que você quer saber??  
V – Tudo  
L – Eu não estou compreendendo o que você quer...seja mais claro  
V – Faltou pouco pra vocês se beijarem que nem o Zel e a Amélia, o que tem  
entre vocês???  
L – Amizade Val, só isso...  
V – Fala serio, tem algo mais  
L – Não, não tem...  
V – Anda logo, ontem mesmo o Gourry falou estar apaixonado por.....  
L - ...Por?...Valgaav continua essa frase agora!  
V – Esquece  
L – Não, me diz  
V – Não posso  
L – Por que não?Me diga por favor...  
V – Ele me pediu pra não contar  
L - ...O que tem demais pra eu não saber?continua a frase Val....  
V - ...... Ele disse estar apaixonado por você  
L - ...O Gourry?....Ele disse isso?  
V – Disse, eu e o Xelloss sabemos  
L – Porque ele não me disse?  
V – Isso é com ele  
L – Como vocês ficaram sabendo?  
V – Sore wa himitsu desu!!!! Cara, eu sempre quis dizer isso!!!!!  
L – Eu sempre quis uma oportunidade pra bater em você, como vocês ficaram  
sabendo??  
V – Foi fácil, a gente deduziu, depois do ataque de ciúme no jardim......  
L – Foi ciúme??  
V – E o que mais poderia ser?  
L - ....Sei lá..../pensamento/ Ele teve uma boa oportunidade pra me dizer  
isso quando eu perguntei, porque ele não disse nada então?  
V – Mas, me faz um favor, se você for falar com ele, não põe meu nome no  
meio não  
L – Tudo bem, mas me diga uma coisa...desde quando ele gosta de mim?  
V – Ele não disse  
L - ...sei....pode perguntar a ele?E você me diz....  
V – Mas ai ele vai deduzir, que sou eu  
L – Ele não vai, não vou dar bandeira...  
V – Vou ver o que consigo....  
L – Pra hoje...  
V – O que??? Ta de sacanagem, né???  
L – Não  
V – Assim é demais....  
L – Vai falar com ele  
V – Saco (sai)  
  
Continua....Isso já está obvio....  
ShX: Eta capitulo porreta!!!!!  
YS: Hehehe....Lina e Gourry, Zel e Amélia....o que vai acontecer com esses  
casais??  
ShX: Eles são mesmo casais?  
YS: São sim...só não sabem disso....  
ShX: É... nem nós.... enfim, não percam o próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom  
Revolutions 


	27. Slayers Doom Revolutions

Slayers Doom Revolutions  
Episodio de Hoje: Somente os melhores passam do 26!!!!  
Nota dos Autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Revolutions a ser uma  
historia que não tem nada a ver com Matrix  
(Casa, ainda naquela noite)  
V – Ae Xelloss, tenho que falar com você  
X – Fala  
V – Lembra do lance que o Gourry pediu pra gente não contar....  
X – Sei, deixa eu adivinhar você abriu a boca e contou tudo pra Lina  
V - ???  
X – Eu ouvi a minha frase, depois fiquei ouvindo vocês dois  
V - ...... Isso facilita um pouco  
X – Ae Gourry!!!  
V – Calaboca animal  
X – Você precisa da informação não é? Eu pego ela  
V - ........ Valeu....  
X – Valeu o caramba, tem preço  
V - ...... Filho da mãe.... o que você quer?  
X – Preciso pensar.... que tal uma noite com a Syl?  
V – COMO????  
X – Brincadeira.... não precisa levar a serio... eu vou pegar a  
informação... (sai)  
V – Fala outra dessas pra você ver.....  
S – Daqui a pouco eu vou dormir...ei Lina que cara é essa?  
F – Está preocupada  
L – Não....só to me sentindo meio mal...  
S – Comeu demais?  
L – Talvez....posso deitar ai no sofá?  
F – Deita.../ senta no braço do sofá  
L – Obrigada..../deita no sofá  
Z – Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
L – Comigo eu não sei, mas já com você eu tenho certeza....  
Z – (Vermelho)  
S – Que cara é essa Zel?  
L – Deve estar com febre....  
F – Ta todo mundo mal?  
L – É...eu acho que sim....  
Z – Mas o que aconteceu com você?  
L – Apenas recebi uma informação....  
Z – O que? Foi demitida?  
L – Ainda não....apenas uma coisa que 'eu' descobri....  
Z – Sei.... (sai)  
F – Mas o que aconteceu com o Zel?  
L – Nem te conto.....  
X – Oiiii, chegou mensagem pra você Lina  
L - /Se levanta/ Fala....  
X – Aqui não, tem gente ouvindo  
S – Ok.../sai  
F – Xiii..../ sai  
L – Pronto, me diz...  
X – Segundo ele, já faz um bom tempo  
L – Mesmo?....quanto tempo?  
X – Desde pouco depois de você ter vindo morar com a gente  
L – Sei...só isso?  
X – Se quiser mais vai falar com ele  
L – Não...acho melhor não  
X – Quer saber mais alguma coisa?  
L – Não...obrigada  
X – De nada (sai)  
L – Interessante....BOA NOITE PESSOAL/ Sobe  
(Manhã seguinte....cozinha)  
G – Mas que clima pesado  
S – Eu não estou entendo vocês....  
X – Coisa estranha, né? Bem agora é minha hora, tchau vocês (sai)  
S – Daqui a pouco é a gente Lina....Lina?  
L – Hmm?Que foi que você disse?  
S – Que daqui a pouco a gente tem que ir, e você quase não comeu...  
Z – Deve ta doente, do jeito que ela costuma comer.....  
L – Não estou doente...  
G – Tem certeza?  
L – Tenho sim....  
F – Ainda acho....mas de qualquer forma eu tenho que chegar  
cedo....tchauzinho/ sai  
S – Simbora Lina.../ se levanta  
L – Ahãn..../ se levanta  
S – Boa sorte nas entrevistas Zel, boa aula pra você Gourry...tchau/ sai  
L - /Sai  
V – Pô, eu não recebi nenhuma boa sorte.....  
S – Desculpa nem vi você....boa sorte Val.../sai  
V – Pra você também, é mole....  
G – E vocês duas? Tão muito quietas...  
Z - .......E a que horas você vai dar a aula?  
G – Depois do almoço, a que horas você sai?  
Z – Um pouco antes......  
G – Mas ta todo mundo quieto hoje....  
V – Eu já terminei, vo fica de vagabundagem na sala (sai)  
L - ..Arf....arf......se tiver algum recado pra mim...peça pra ligarem pra  
'lanchonete'....ok?  
V – Voltou correndo?  
L – Shim...sim....arf...  
V – Que tipo de recado eu deveria esperar?  
L – Alguém querendo falar com a Lina Inverse.....arf....  
V - .....Falou...  
L - .....Valeu..../sai  
V – Povo estranho....  
M – Também acho....  
V – Vem cá, já ta sabendo do que aconteceu com a Amélia ontem?  
M – Eu estava com vocês....  
V – Ihhh nem me lembrava...  
M – Claro...mas aquilo foi engraçado de certa forma  
V – Como engraçado?  
M – Um gosta do outro, porem no jogo não caiu nenhuma vez neles...e a  
demonstração de ciúme da Amélia quando caia Lina e Zel era engraçado....  
V – Aquilo foi sensacional, mas eu tava falando da cena depois.... Já faz  
um tempo que eu não vejo o velho Zel de volta  
M – Essa eu não entendi...  
V – O cara era meio..... Digamos que ele costumava ser mais rápido nesse  
tipo de assunto  
M – Ahh sim....conheço alguém que também era assim  
V – Alguém que eu conheça?  
M – Isso  
V – Quem?  
M – L-I-N-A  
V – Serio?  
M – Sério...falando nisso ela estava meio desligada....  
V – É isso que você disse  
M – Tem haver com algum professor?  
V – Como?  
M – A falta de atenção da Lina é por causa de um professor de violão....  
V – Na mosca  
M – Eu sou demais!!  
V – Nem começa  
M - ..Ai ai...ué, e ele?  
V – Ele? Nem desconfia que meio povo já sabe  
M – Isso não é legal....  
V – Problema dele, não mandei ser meio lerdo  
M – Fala sério....meio?...O que deu na Lina....ela era mais rápida....  
V – Alguma coisa no passado dela.... Pelo menos foi assim com o Zel, sabe  
um choque  
M – Melhor nem falar, se ela souber que eu disse algo ela me mata....você  
nunca viu ela irritada de verdade....  
V – Porra, ela já me ameaçou com um Dragon Slave, o que pode ser pior???  
M - ...Isso já é alguma coisa, mas quando ela se irrita de verdade não se  
deve falar com ela pelo resto do dia...  
V – Imagino a figura.....  
M – Ela irritada é diferente dela usar ameaças....  
V – Ok, agora você venceu.... Você já viu ela irritada?  
M – Já, mas só uma vez....não foi nada legal...  
V – Alguma vitima fatal?  
M – Ela não tinha brigado com ninguém, nem recebeu bronca de ninguém....  
V – Imagino o que aconteceu.... Você sabe?  
M – Ahãn  
V – E o que foi?  
M – Até onde eu me lembro, alguém tinha morrido  
V – Para de enrolar e conta logo  
M – Eu não me lembro direito já faz tempo....lembro que um cara tinha  
morrido, só lembro que a Lina gostava muito dele....  
V – Fala serio garota da barata, se alguém morreu como você não se lembra  
direito???  
M – Eu não gostei do apelido....Faz tempo!!  
V – Vou fingir que acreditei.... Então, vai ajudar o outro casal?  
M – Não acredita no que eu disse?...sim, claro  
V – A gente vai dar uma mão por aqui  
M – Podeeee crer  
A – Ahhh....olá....  
V – E ai? Aproveitou a noite?  
A – Como?  
V – Não gostou?  
A – De que?Ahh o jogo, sim ele estava muito divertido  
V – Eu quis dizer, sobre tudo... sabe, passar mais um tempo com a gente  
A – Ahãn....  
V – Já vão?  
A – Eu tenho que ir pra casa  
V – E você Martina? Quando vai voltar pra sua casa?  
M - ....Não vou voltar, mas também não pretendo ficar morando na casa da  
Amélia...  
V – Amélia, faz ela pagar aluguel, assim ela vai logo  
A – Que horror....eu gosto de ter companhia em casa  
V – Isso não é companhia, é agregação!!!  
M – Calaboca....eu estou apenas passando umas férias na casa dela  
A – Essas férias são ótimas  
M – São muiiito divertidas  
V – Vocês duas.....  
M – Hehehe...Já temos que ir não?  
V – A menos que queiram falar com mais alguém  
A – Acho que não...  
V – Então, até depois  
M – Até  
A – Diga ao Gourry que lhe desejo sorte....diga que...encontro com o Zel na  
saída do prédio onde será a entrevista,ok?  
V – Eu digo, tchau (Pensamento) Digo o caramba, vai ser bem mais divertido  
/Amélia e Martina saem  
  
(Em casa, antes do almoço)  
Z – Eu e o Val já estamos saindo  
G – Tudo bem  
V – Cuida do pentelho  
G – Pode deixar  
(Os dois saem)  
G – Só sobrou eu... vou ter que fazer meu próprio almoço......  
L – /bate a porta com tudo/ Tem alguém em casa?  
G – Precisa arrombar não (abre a porta)  
L – Mas devia....  
G – Que houve? Esqueceu as chaves?  
L – Esqueci as chaves....esqueci tudo...fui mandada pra casa mais cedo...  
G – Vai acabar sendo demitida...  
L – Pelo menos assim eu não ia precisar ver a cara daquele filho da  
mãe!....pensei que você me apoiava, não que torcia para perder meu  
emprego....  
G – Eu nunca disse isso  
L – Que gentil..../ entra na cozinha  
G – Ahhh... o almoço ainda não ta pronto  
L – E ainda isso??  
G – Fazer o que... se importa em me ajudar?  
L – É claro, eu estou cansada!/ senta na cadeira  
G – Então descansa, eu não sou cozinheiro mas vou ver o que consigo  
L – Faça algo logo....estou cansada e com fome...e só vou descansar quando  
eu explodir aquele lugar com aquele babaca junto....  
G – Faz isso não, a Syl ainda trabalha lá  
L – Ela que se vire depois...  
G – Isso te incomoda mesmo (começa a fazer alguma coisa)  
L – O que é isso?  
G – Miojo, é o melhor que eu faço  
L – QUE?Ta achando que eu vou comer...ahhh deixa pra lá...eu vou pedir uma  
pizza tem dinheiro?  
G – Eu não... mas também ia demorar  
L – Ahh que ódio, tudo é lerdo....bando de lesmas.....  
G – Calma... muita calma nessas horas  
L – Eu to MORRENDO de fome....tive que agüentar o babaca do dono daquela  
merda de lugar dizendo gentilmente pra eu ralar...e voltar amanhã quando eu  
tiver mais calma....  
G – Deixa isso pra lá, que tal bolo?  
L – Qualquer coisa...  
G – Então ta, saindo um bolo  
L – E o pirralho?  
G – Vem daqui a pouco  
L – Hmm....ahh que você ficou fazendo?  
G – Eu fiquei conversando com o Val e o Zel  
L – Ahh ta....  
G – Você já tinha dito que não gostava do emprego, pretende largar?  
L – Eu preciso do dinheiro, se não aparecer algo melhor...e além do mais o  
Zel ficaria enchendo o saco....  
G – Pode tentar arrumar outro trabalho, eu posso ajudar  
L – Acontece que eu não sei fazer nada....porque eu não tenho a vida da  
Amélia??  
G – A gente sempre pode pensar em alguma coisa, ninguém é completamente  
invalido  
L – Diz isso porque arrumou um emprego que gosta...e que sabe fazer...  
G – Oficialmente eu ainda estou desempregado, isso é tudo que eu consegui  
pensar, depois eu acho que vai ser divertido  
L – Tudo que EU consegui pensar você quer dizer....  
G – Hehe... eu não levo muito jeito pra ficar procurando coisas pra  
fazer...  
L – Pode crer, somos dois...  
(Toca a campainha)  
G – PERAE, já volto(sai)  
L - ..claaaro  
G – Fica ai que eu já venho, (entra na cozinha) Lina, você pode comer o  
bolo sozinha (sai)  
L – Eiiii  
G – Então, vamos começar....  
L - /entra na sala  
Garotinho – Que é essa mulher?  
L – Eu moro aqui muleque....  
Garotinho – Ahhhh, vocês são casados??  
G – Hein??? Não, não, a gente só mora aqui  
L – O dono da casa é um sujeito muito malvado e feio....  
Garotinho – Mesmo? Eu posso ver ele?  
G – Ele não esta, fica pra outro dia..... Ih me esqueci do violão, já  
volto... (sai)  
L – Ei muleque, qual é o seu nome?  
Garotinho – Eu me chamo Phibrizzo, e você?  
L – Lina  
P – Então, por que vocês moram aqui?  
L - ..Ehhh porque....sabe que isso é uma boa pergunta, mas é legal morar  
com os amigos  
P – E vocês são amigos do sujeito feio e malvado?  
L – Somos sim, não ia querer ver ele, é realmente muito feio  
P – Mesmo? Ele já fez coisas estranhas com você?  
L – Que?...ok, muleque você gosta mesmo de tocar violão?  
P – Eu sempre quis aprender  
L – Meu deus, o que você fazia da vida....  
P - ???? Eu ainda estudo  
L – Eu devia te chamar de pirralho então...  
P – Pode me chamar de Phil, é assim que meus colegas me chamam  
L – Ahh não...Pirralho ou moleque, você escolhe  
P – Posso pedir ajuda aos universitários?  
L - ....Deixa pra lá...eu escolho...ahn?Filia?  
F – Boa Tarde....ahn?Esse é o aluno do Gourry?  
P – Sou sim, eu me chamo Phibrizzo, você mora aqui com o homem feio e  
malvado?  
F – Homem feio e malvado?Lina o que andou dizendo?  
L – É o Zel....  
F – Pfff...ahhh tá....Phibrizzo?...Phibrizzo...Phibi!!  
P – Ahhhh, pode me chamar de Phil?  
F – Posso tentar, mas Phibi é tãão bonitinho  
G – Finalmente achei, queria saber quem foi que tirou ele do lugar... já de  
volta Filia?  
F – Por alguma razão o Mil me deixou sair mais cedo....  
P – Mil? Esse é o homem feio e malvado?  
G - ???  
F – Não...  
L – O nome do homem feio é Zel....Srta. Zelgoondis Greywurks  
F – há há hahaha...da licença.../sai  
P – Não entendi, não era um homem?  
L – Acredite você não vai querer saber baixinho...ele é estranho...  
P - ??? Vocês são tão esquisitos..... Vamos começar?  
G – Hein? Ah sim, claro, vamos  
L – Eu to saindo então...ter professor loiro é fogo!/sai  
(Na rua, algum tempo depois)  
A – Zeeeeeel!  
Z – Hein? Amélia, que houve?  
A – Eu vim saber das entrevistas  
Z – Acho que me dei bem, posso estar empregado em breve  
A – Que bom então  
Z - ......Ahhh sobre ontem.....  
A – Ahhh....bem....que tal irmos em um restaurante?  
Z – Hm??? Por mim tudo bem, mas...  
A – Certo, temos uns 5 restaurantes, cada um serve algo diferente...podemos  
escolher qualquer um, a não ser que queira comer alguma coisa em  
especial...  
Z – Nada em especial... só não quero ir aquele que o Val trabalha...  
A – Tudo bem, tem um próximo daqui muito bom  
Z – Então vamos  
A – Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje?  
Z – Não tinha nada planejado ainda  
A – Ótimo!Isso quer dizer que posso tomar o seu tempo?  
Z – Não vejo por que não  
A – Deixa eu ver...podemos comer agora e depois...bem o que quer fazer  
depois?  
Z – Eu não sei.... o parque esta sempre aberto  
A – Ótima idéia...  
(Em casa, final da aula)  
S – Ahhh...olá Gourry  
P – (Pensamento) Mas que diabos de casa é essa? Só entra mulher!!! Eta vida  
boa a desse Gourry!!!!  
G – Ahh Oi  
S – Não vai me apresentar o seu aluno?  
G – Ah sim, Syl, esse é o Phibrizzo, Phibrizzo essa é nossa colega  
Sylphiel, Syl pra facilitar  
P – Muito prazer  
S – O prazer é todo meu...Phibrizzo?...  
P – (Pensamento) Ah não de novo não....  
S – Phibi?...  
P - ..... Poderia me chamar de Phil?  
S – Claro Phil...ainda acho que Phibi é mais bonitinho, mas você que  
sabe....  
P – (Pensamento) Toda vez é essa merda.... Phibi.... nome de viado....  
L – Ei, Gourry a sua aula já acabou né?  
G – Já  
L – Ainda sobrou bolo, quer também pirralho?  
P – Vou quer, garota feia e malvada  
L – FEIA???Seu pirralho abusado!!!  
P – Ela ta me assustando!!!  
F – Ai Lina que horror...  
L – Eu deveria...  
S – Deveria se acalmar....podem comer  
(Toca a campainha)  
F – Ahh eu atendo...  
Hippie – Oi, eu vim buscar o Phil  
F – VOCÊ???O cara estranho do restaurante???Seu hippie....  
Hippie – Não me lembro de já nos termos visto....  
F – Se louco!Quase me deu um susto eu deveria te levar pra  
delegacia...ainda quase fez o Sr. Milgasia...ahhh veio buscar o Phibi, né?  
Hippie – Não quis atrapalhar seu encontro, pode chamar meu filho?  
F - ...Claro, claro..../ sai  
G – Como você vai pra casa?  
P – Meu pai vem me buscar  
L - ...Pirralho...deveria ir sozinho e ser raptado...  
P – Olha o que a moça ta falando  
G – Lina, que isso  
L – Eu deveria usar um Dragon Slave nesse fedelho...  
F – O pai dele está ai...........  
P – Já vou, tchau Sr. Gourry, tchau garota estranha (sai)  
L – PIRRALHOOOO!!!  
G – Precisa gritar assim, ele não fez nada demais  
L – Fez sim, veio pra cá!É pirralho, fedelho, baixinho....  
F – Olha quem fala  
L – Ahhh...num enche o saco...  
  
(No parque)  
Z – Esse lugar, sempre é meio estranho, mas mesmo assim agradável  
A – Estranho?É bonito...não vejo razão para ser estranho  
Z - ..... Eu já te contei isso uma vez  
A – Acho que me lembro...  
Z – (Pensamento) Mas será possível que só tem casais nesse parque!!!!  
A – Ei, Zel...ta dizendo no mapa que tem um lago aqui...Zel?  
Z – Hmm? Você disse?  
A – Que tem um lago aqui....já que conhece o lugar, pode me mostrar?  
Z – Claro  
(De volta a casa)  
V – Cheirinho booom.... quem foi o safado que fez o bolo???  
L – Yaah morra de fome....  
V – O caramba, eu já comi, mas fizeram bolo, logo quando eu não estava em  
casa  
X – Isso não é justo  
S – A vida não é justa Xellos....  
X – Por que diz isso? Ahhh sim, me lembrei por que  
S – hehehe...ahh quem dera mudar de emprego...  
L – E aquele velho?  
S – Encheu o saco...quem mandou falar daquele jeito com o cara?  
L – Ahh Syl, ele tava me enchendo....  
V – Ai gente, já sabem no que o Xelloss trabalha agora? De baba!!!  
L, S , G e F – QUEEE???...Pffff ahahaahahahahahahaha  
X – Que historia é essa?  
V – Pô, eu te vi na rua com um muleque ai  
L – Ahhh que bunitinhu....  
V – Deve ser o filho secreto dele  
F – Pfff/ cospe o suco  
X – Que para de falar bobagem  
V – Mas é, deve ser o seu filho e da Martina  
F – Ok, já chega!!  
X – Ele é que ta dizendo essas bobagens  
F – Eu por um acaso disse que era com você??Valgaav para de falar merda  
agora!  
V – Olha, eu posso até estar errado, mas que ele estava com um muleque,  
isso é  
F - ...Que seja....  
V – Oh Xelloss, pedofilia é crime!!!!!  
F – Vai a merda/ taca o copo em cima dele  
X – Vai se fude (joga o prato nele)  
V – Pô, que saco, nem posso mais falar umas piadinhas....  
L - ....Que ótimo....  
  
(De volta ao parque)  
A – Uau que lindo  
Z – Realmente  
A – E você diz que esse lugar é...como disse que o lugar era mesmo?  
Z – Esquisito... mas tem suas qualidades  
A – É você que sabe, o parque é lindo....mas esse horário é meio  
infeliz....  
Z – Cheio de casais por aqui....  
A – Pois é...ahhh já sei!!  
Z – Que foi?  
A – Já viu o filme que está em cartaz?  
Z – Não, ainda não  
A – É isso ai, ainda não...vamos ver??  
Z – Vamos  
A – Obaaa!!!  
  
(A casa dos retardados... digo do pessoal)  
V – Alguém mais reparou que o Zel ta demorando muito?  
L – Será que ele se deu tão mal e decidiu beber e acabou sendo atropelado e  
estamos aqui falando dele, enquanto a ambulância esta vindo para salva-lo,  
mas será tarde demais porque vai ter perdido muito sangue e amanhã  
estaremos em seu enterro....  
X – E o Oscar vai para Lina Inverse, de melhor viagem!!!  
L – Uau!Eu sei que eu sou demais!!!!  
V – E... falou, na minha opinião, ele deve ta aproveitando, e bem a  
hora!!!! (sorriso)  
S - ?  
V – Só um palpite  
S – Ahhh  
X – (baixinho) Ei Lina, já falou sobre aquilo com o Gourry?  
L - /Vermelha  
X – Então?  
L – Não...  
X – Não perca seu tempo, quanto mais cedo vocês arrumarem isso, melhor pros  
dois  
L – Sei lá...  
X – Eu estou falando serio, deveria pelo menos tentar  
L – Não sei direito o que fazer....  
V – Alguém liga pra casa da Amélia  
F – Pra que?  
V – Pra ver se ela ta em casa  
F – E se estiver?  
V – Duvido que esteja  
F – Ok..../sai  
V – Alguém quer apostar?  
G – Você não aprende  
S – Apostar o que?  
V – Que tal, se a Amelia esta ou não em casa  
S – O que tem demais...ela pode ter saído pra jantar....  
V – Só uma pequena aposta, digamos... 5 contos?  
S – Eu não quero apostar...  
X – To fora  
G – Eu também  
V – Lina? Você não vai recusar o desafio  
L – O que disse?  
V – Puta... vamos apostar 5 contos pra ver se a Amélia esta ou não em casa  
L – Quero não...  
V – Cacilda, vocês tão pra baixo hoje  
  
(No escurinho do cinema)  
A – Eu não conhecia a história desse filme....  
Z – Por que exatamente você quis ver esse filme?  
A – A Martina disse que era bom....vim ver  
Z – Ahhh sim claro.... o 'bom' gosto da Martina....  
A – Não é tão ruim assim.....  
Z – Ela tem uma barata com bichinho...  
A – A Cri-Cri é bonitinha  
Z - ..... Você também..... ta ficando muito tempo com ela....  
A – Ahn?....Yaaaaaaaah!!!!/ Agarra no Zel  
Z – (Vermelho) Ahhhh Amélia....?  
A - /Vermelha/ Er.....desculpinha/ solta ele  
Z - .... Tudo bem...  
A - ....Que raio de filme é esse?.....eu mato a Martina....  
Z – Agora sim  
A – Yaaaaaaah/ agarra nele  
(Na casa)  
F – Ta em casa não, a Martina disse que ela saiu...e depois começou a  
rir....  
V – A rir???  
F – Ela deu um ataque no telefone...  
S – E você?  
F – Desliguei....eu tenho cara que ia ficar ouvindo ela rir de sabe deus o  
que....  
V – Não vejo o que tem de engraçado num encontro....  
S – Encontro??Ahhh é por isso que queria apostar né?Sabia que ia ganhar....  
V – Não tem nada de errado em saber o resultado de uma aposta antes dela  
acontecer, o Xelloss concorda  
X – Que??  
L – Ahhh garotos estejam prontos pro mico de vocês, será em breve  
V – Tinha que tocar no assunto AGORA????  
L – Tinha  
S – Vai ser engraçado  
F - ....É, sei lá....ainda quero saber do que a Martina estava rindo....  
  
(Saída do cinema)  
A – Que filme horrível, realmente nunca mais eu confio no gosto da  
Martina...  
Z – Eu tentei avisar, eu disse pra assistir o outro filme....  
A – Ahh nem me fale....podemos assistir o outro...daqui a alguns dias?  
Z – Claro, por que não?  
A – Bem, foi muito divertido sair com você, mas está ficando tarde  
Z – Se quiser eu te acompanho  
A – Obrigada  
  
Continua....Já to cansada de responder essas perguntas idiotas.....É  
claro!!!!!!!  
ShX: Eu nunca pedi pra você responder isso  
YS: Calaaboca, eu faço isso pra aparecer mais na fic...  
ShX: ....... (Baixinho) Maluca  
YS: Eu ouvi isso!!Eu não sou maluca!Só um pouco....  
ShX: To sabendo.... Mas uma participação especial, agora do Phibrizzo, será  
que ele vai raptar o Gourry?  
YS: Pfffffff HAHAHAHAHAH....O Phibi?Fala sério....quero ver a Lina agir...o  
Gourry tbm não faz nada, fica só esperando cair do céu...  
P – Não me chamem de Phibi!!!!!  
YS: Ou como a Lina diz: PIRRALHO!!!  
P – Eu vou matar todos nessa fic idiota, eu vou me vingar  
BWAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
YS: '.....Tadinho do Phibi....uhhh quero ver mais Zel e Amy!!!  
ShX: E nos veremos  
P – Eu irei dominar o mundo!!!!!!  
YS: CALABOCA.....Garotinho folgado é só colocar ele no fic, e ele já vem  
fazer besteira....  
ShX: Segurança, tira esse coadjuvante revoltado daqui!!!!  
P – Ninguém ira me impedir, vou começar matando esses dois palermas!!!!  
YS: JÁ CHEGA....Não percam o próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom sabe deus o  
que...  
ShX: Isso que da deixar o final pra amadores..... Mais bagunça, no próximo  
capitulo de Slayers Doom Animatrix...... assim que a gente pegar esse  
pirralho folgado... não meche ai não, porra!!!! 


	28. Slayers Doom Animatrix

Slayers Doom Animatrix  
Episodio de Hoje: Não chamamos os animadores de Final Fantasy pra animar  
essa fic!!!  
Nota dos autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Animatrix a ser uma historia  
onde personagem nenhum vai tomar o controle!!!!  
  
(Em casa, ainda naquela noite)  
Z – (Entrando em casa)  
S – E ai como foi nas entrevistas?  
Z – Muito bem, devo estar trabalhando em uma semana  
L – Como foi com a Amélia??  
Z – Eu nunca sai com a Amelia!!!!  
L – O que?  
Z – O que?  
X – Você disse?  
Z – Eu não disse nada  
L – Deixa ele, as entrevistas afetaram ele....  
Z – É.... (sobe)  
V – Pra voltar tão tarde.... 11 da noite.... o cara deve ter aproveitado  
mesmo  
L – É isso ai.....hahahahahaha....eu sabia, eu sabia!!.....ok, valeu  
Martina, tchau../ desliga o telefone/....Tava contando que a Amélia chegou  
em casa, sabe com quem?  
X – Ta brincando??? Ele acompanhou ela??? O caso é serio então  
L – Vou querer saber isso melhor amanhã....  
X – Amanhã você não tem que trabalhar?  
L – Eu sei, de manhã....aquele velho podia me demitir....  
V – Se demita  
L – Eu não....vou fazer mais merda por lá....  
S – Lina....você gritou com o pobre garoto....  
L – Ele tava me enchendo, estava fazendo os pedidos e conversando  
comigo....pirralho do caramba....  
G - ??? Você atendeu o Phibrizzo?  
L – Não é ele....foi um outro pirralho....  
S – Ele gostou de você Lina, não é a toa que encheu o meu saco quando eu  
sai do trabalho, disse que era uma garota bonita e simpática, eu quase ri  
na cara do garoto quando ele disse isso...  
L – Ahhh pirralhos, não dou sorte mesmo....  
X – Lina deveria ser professora, imagina ela gritando com as crianças  
L – Sai fora....eu ia querer espancar....  
F – Crianças são bonitinhas, quando estão dormindo....  
X – Ce você quiser eu posso providenciar algumas!!!!!  
F - ...Não obrigada....  
L – Vocês são muito estranhos.....brigam uma vez por semana, e em menos de  
dois dias já estão se falando de novo....  
X – É a força do amor!!!! Nunca ouviu falar que brigas fazem bem a um  
amizade, você não faz idéia do que faz com algo mais serio!!!!  
L – Ahhh....claro.....né?hehehe....  
X – Eu falo de coração, nada pode os vencer, certo Fizinha?  
F – Claro, claro...  
L – Mesmo?Puxa....  
V – Vocês brigam por que são dois idiotas, isso sim  
F – Ora, você também teve suas brigas com a Syl...  
V – Foi diferente, brigamos uma vez, vocês devem brigar até sabe quando  
F – Brigou com ela, por ser irresponsável...  
V – E você com seus ataques de ciúmes, derrubou a casa uma vez  
F – Ciúme faz parte de tudo....tudo bem que o meu é um pouquinho  
exagerado....  
X – Quer prova maior que essa?  
V – Vocês dois são MUITO estranhos  
L – Agora eu sei porque o Zel sai de perto quando vocês falam desses  
assuntos.....é realmente um saco...  
(Manha)  
S – Pronta pra encarar o velho?  
L – Ahh é... se aquele pirralho der as caras por lá, eu destruo aquele  
lugar...  
V – O velho vai ter um ataque  
L – Um ataque vai ter eu de ver a cara daquele fedelho logo de manhã....  
X – Só cuidado com os danos, não quero te visitar na prisão  
S – Que horror...  
L – Não vou fazer nada, ou pelo menos vou tentar...  
G – Ignora o velho, assim ele não te enche mais  
L – Não posso....o velho que a gente fala é o gerente....  
G – Então, é só não dar motivos pra ele ficar nervoso, é assim tão difícil?  
L – Está dizendo que sou estressada?  
G – Eu não, mas se ele está fazendo esse barulho todo, algum motivo tem que  
ter  
S – É que tem um garoto que gostou da Lina e faz de tudo pra ser atendido  
por ela....  
G – Não pode ser assim tão ruim  
V – Convida o moleque pra sair, ele não vai agüentar mesmo  
S – Sei não...eu só não entendo no começo, quando fizemos a 'entrevista'  
ela conversou um tempão com o garoto, e agora diz que o moleque é  
chato.....  
Z – Já pensou que ele pode ser filho ou neto do gerente?  
L – Agora sim que eu nem quero olhar pra cara dele...daquele velho....arg  
X – Agora sim que você deveria aproveitar, se for o caso, o velho pode te  
dar um aumento, já pensou nisso?  
L - ....Não...gostei da idéia.....  
S – Chama ele pra sair  
L - ....É...quem sabe....  
X – Vai que você se da bem nessa historia!!  
G – É, mas e se não for isso?  
L – Aii...aii...ai eu me livro do traste  
Z – Senhoras e Senhores, Lina coração de pedra  
L – Ehhh pode crer....o do Zel já voltou a bater, né??  
Z – Como?  
L – Você é que era o coração de pedra....mas voltou a ter um coração....  
V – Pedra? Esse cara tinha gelo nas veias....  
L – Isso tudo por causa 'dela'?  
Z – Não sei do que vocês estão falando, eu sou o mesmo de sempre  
L – Seiii....eu vi em Zel....mas deixa isso pra lá, eu to indo mais cedo  
praquela droga....vou ver se encontro o tal moleque....  
X – Nossa Lina vai a um encontro!! Estou tão emocionado!!!!  
L – Muito engraçado....é só um faz de conta...hehehe  
V – Imagina a cara do moleque.... ele não vai agüentar nem cinco minutos  
com essa ai  
S – Pelo menos o garoto é bonito  
V – Quantos anos vocês diriam que ele tem?  
S – Eu dou uns 16....  
L – Concordo  
V – Nesse caso cuidado, que você pode ser presa  
L – Eu não....  
V - Te cuida, que eu não visito gente com a ficha preta  
L – Eu sei o que eu to fazendo...tchau/sai  
V – Melhor você ficar de olho nela Syl, essa ai não tem nada na cabeça  
S – É melhor mesmo, não quero ela se metendo em confusão, por um motivo tão  
idiota...  
  
(Mansão da Amélia)  
M – Bom dia  
A – Que bom dia o que!Me fez assistir aquele filme de propósito!  
M – Percebeu isso agora...  
A – Martina!Eu odiei aquele filme....sabe que eu tenho medo....  
M – Por isso te mandei assistir o filme, porque sabia que você 'não' ia  
gostar  
A – Martina você está me ouvindo?Eu ODIEI o filme!!  
M – Eu sei, mas tenho certeza que adorou agarrar no Zel...  
A – Não....tem nada haver.....  
M – Amélia, porque acha que eu te recomendei o filme?  
A – Porque queria que eu me divertisse?  
M – Não, queria que aproveitasse o filme...e pelo jeito aproveitou, chegou  
tarde, chegou animada, e chegou com o Zel.....Fala sério, hein?  
A - ...Nada haver....  
(De volta a casa)  
V – Eu não sabia que você e a Filia, já tinham se acertado  
X – Pelo menos é o que parece  
V – Como? Você não sabe???  
X – Ela não disse nada demais ontem, mas eu só posso supor que estejamos  
nos acertando  
Z – Que linha de pensamento mais torta....  
X – E a Voz se pronuncia!!! Diga como foi seu passeio ontem a noite?  
Z – Querem parar com isso  
X – Nãããããããão!!!!  
Z – Então tchau  
V – Perae, ô caramba, falando serio, fala ae  
Z – O que vocês querem saber?  
X – Ora, porque você chegou tarde ontem.... ou melhor, o que vocês fizeram  
pra chegar tão tarde  
Z – Nada de mais  
V – Admitiu!!!!  
Z – Calaboca, é só isso?  
X – Ta tranqüilo Zel, aqui é tudo amigo, pode falar com a gente  
Z – Não levem a mal, mas eu prefiro não falar sobre isso agora  
V – Ah qual...  
X – (Tapando a boca do Val) Sem problema, se quiser conversar com a gente é  
só falar  
Z - ...... Valeu (sai)  
V – Qual é seu problema???  
X – Não vai ser assim que você vai extrair alguma informação dele, precisa  
aprender a ser mais discreto  
V – Discreto??? Eu NÃO sou uma pessoa discreta  
X – Percebesse...  
/ toca a campainha  
V – Quem diabos... (Abre a porta)  
A e M – Oieeeeee  
V – Oieeeeeee, o caramba, vocês precisam vir aqui todo dia????  
M – Que horror...  
A – Ok, então a gente vai embora...mas antes eu queria perguntar uma coisa  
V – Vocês não sabem quando estou brincando? Podem entrar  
A – Não eu não sei quando está brincando....  
X – Deixa, ninguém sabe fazer a diferença mesmo  
M - ......  
A – Ahhh por um acaso a Lina e o Gourry.....ahhh como eu digo isso....  
V – Lina e Gourry? A Lina saiu, o Gourry ainda ta na cozinha  
A – Eu sei que a Lina não está, eu passei pra falar com ela e a  
Syl...mas...  
M – A gente pensou que a Lina estivesse namorando com o Gourry, é isso  
V e X -??? Mas que idéia foi essa????  
A – Ahh sei lá, os dois vivem tendo uns ataques de ciúmes...assim no meio  
do nada  
M – Você também....  
A – Que?  
M – Você me ouviu....  
Z – Quem é que ta ai embaixo.......  
M – Mais então não estão juntos mesmo?  
X – Os dois? Não, o Gourry apesar de gostar dela, prefere não fazer nada, a  
Lina ainda não sabe o que fazer..... O caso é complicado  
M – O Gourry tem cara de pau?  
X – Acho que não.... Não o bastante pra isso, eu acho  
M – Que coisa....a Lina gosta dele?  
X – Nem ela sabe  
A – Alguém avisa pra Lina então, que ela não vai encontrar a resposta com  
outra pessoa....  
X – Ela vai precisar de tempo pra por a cabeça no lugar... depois ainda tem  
o garoto da lanchonete  
M – Deveria ser ele  
A – Só pode...  
V – O que vocês tão dizendo???  
M – A gente ta dizendo o que a gente viu....  
A – A Lina estava conver....  
M – Conversando o caramba....estava beijando o moleque, putz...o garoto era  
muito mais novo que ela....  
Z, X e V - O.o ..............  
A – Val você sabe de alguma coisa que aconteceu com a Syl?  
V – Que historia é essa??? Que, que a Syl tem a ver com isso????  
M – Ela não tem nada haver....  
A – Ela só parecia meio chateada....  
V - ....... É da natureza dela se preocupar com os outros..... ela ta  
preocupada com a Lina arrumando confusão  
A e M – Ahhhhhh ta  
Z – A Lina ainda vai arrumar confusão com essa historia...  
G – Que historia?  
Z – Ahhhhhh... nada.... é só uma historia.....  
X – Uma historinha de nada.....  
G – Gente, eu sou um pouco lento, mas não sou burro, eu ouvi vocês falando  
X – Ahhhhh quanto exatamente você ouviu?  
G – O bastante pra saber que ela já sabe como eu me sinto, com relação a  
ela  
V – Puta...... Mas de certa forma facilita as coisas....  
G – Facilita o diabo, com que cara eu vou olhar pra ela agora??? Ainda mais  
sabendo que ela tava beijando o moleque da lanchonete!!!!  
X – Lembra Gourry... Ela só quer ver se isso ajuda no trabalho..... falando  
em trabalho, eu preciso sair agora, tchau vocês!!! (sai correndo)  
A – Desculpe....acho que não viemos em boa hora....  
M – Acho que eles têm razão Gourry...é só por causa do trabalho....  
G – Vocês viram mais alguma coisa?  
A – Não....  
M – Você precisa conversar com a Lina....por mais complicado que seja, isso  
está te incomodando e sei que ela vai entender....  
G – Não sei... eu tenho evitado tocar no assunto por tanto tempo.... fazer  
tudo isso vir a tona, ainda mais com essa historia....  
Z – Ela ta certa Gourry, isso esta te comendo por dentro, você precisa  
resolver isso logo, senão só vai piorar  
A – Você pode acabar brigando com a Lina....e vai ser por ciúme....isso não  
é agradável, precisa dizer isso a ela....  
F – Que droga, eu to SUPER atrasada!!!  
V – O show dos atrasados acaba de começar..... Falando serio Gourry você  
vai ter que resolver isso quando ela voltar  
G - ...... Acho que vocês têm razão... Obrigado gente  
F – Eu adoraria perguntar, mas não tenho tempo....Ahh antes disso Val, o  
Xellos falou alguma coisa...  
V – Sobre?  
F – Ahh já vi que ele não disse nada....pensei que a droga daquele jogo  
fosse mudar em alguma coisa....ok, obrigada por não me ajudar/ bate a porta  
e sai  
A – Ei, Gourry porque não passa no café?  
G – Eu não tenho cara para passar lá.... pelo menos não agora, depois não  
quero atrapalhar ela no serviço  
V – O que ela quis dizer... Ela acha que ainda não fez as pazes com o  
Xelloss?  
A – A Filia é complicada, você não tem o telefone do trabalho do  
Xellos?Pede pra ele ligar pra Filia, ou passar lá..  
M – Gourry aquela espelunca é difícil estar cheia, passa lá...que mal pode  
fazer?  
G – Não sei, e se ela estiver com o garoto?  
M – Não eu duvido....  
G – O que?  
M – Ahn?....eu duvido que ela esteja com o garoto  
V – Vou ver se arrumo alguma coisa, mas agora já pode ser tarde  
A – Sei lá...ou pode não fazer nada  
V – Melhor eu falar logo com ele.... (pega o telefone)  
A - ...Heheheh  
M – E ai Gourry?  
G – Que saber, eu vou lá mesmo  
M – É isso ai, assim que se fala  
G – Eu to indo lá (sai)  
M – Eu não tenho mais o que fazer aqui, eu to ralando, vai falar com o Zel,  
Amy?  
A – Não tenho nada pra falar com ele....não por enquanto  
M – Vai lá....eu sei que você quer....tchauzinhu pessual/sai  
G – (Entra na casa) Ahhhh alguém pode me dizer onde a Lina trabalha?  
A – Sabe a galeria onde só tem restaurante?  
G – Sei  
A – Então, não é lá  
G – Ahhh... e onde fica então?  
A – Na rua a esquerda....  
G – Valeu (sai)  
V - .... É foi isso que eu pensei também....  
A – Hn?ahhh Zel....  
Z – Que foi?  
A – Você estava tentando me dizer alguma coisa ontem....o que era?  
Z – Ahhhh era sobre..... depois do jogo..... o que eu fiz.....  
A – Ahãn....  
Z - ... Bom.... eu queria pedir desculpas.... não foi direito meu....  
A - ....ahh sim...era isso, não precisa explicar nada....../pensamento/  
Então porque fez aquilo?...não pensei que fosse capaz de brincar com os  
meus sentimentos..../fala/...Era só isso.../com lagrimas nos olhos/...ok,  
tchau...boa sorte nas entrevistas que estão faltando/ sai da casa  
Z – O que? Amélia espera.. (corre atrás dela)  
A - ....Porque?...Nada do que você disser vai mudar o que eu estou sentindo  
agora..../ ainda com lagrimas nos olhos/....se bem que você nem sabe o que  
eu estou sentindo....  
Z – Eu não.... Eu posso mesmo não saber, mas.... Eu pensei.... pensei que  
tivesse se ofendido com aquilo....  
A - ......... Aquilo tinha um significado pra mim....mas vejo que você não  
está....vejo que você....acha que isso não é nada demais....  
Z – Não é nada disso, eu fiquei.... fiquei com medo de você me odiar por  
causa disso... fiquei com medo que você não quisesse mais falar comigo  
A - ...Me responda uma coisa...então você sabe o que aquele beijo  
significou para mim?...se você não souber eu não vou continuar com essa  
conversa.....  
Z – Eu só posso presumir.... que tenha sido.... algo especial...  
A - ...Então você sabe....realmente foi algo especial, mas você me deu a  
entender que não significou nada para você....  
Z – Me desculpe por ter dado essa impressão....  
A - ........Você significa muito para mim, aquilo também....por isso fiquei  
chateada quando pensei que não tivesse dado importância ao que aconteceu  
Z – Fico contente em ver que você não está chateada... Aquilo.... Você é  
importante para mim...(Abraça ela)... a ultima coisa que quero é perder  
você  
A - ....Não vai, porque eu não vou me separar de você..../ abraça forte  
V - ... é tão os dois aqui, na frente da casa se abraçando....... você  
acha?......... Eu não sei......  
Pêrae... VALEEEEEEEEU!!!!!!!!!  
A - / Hiper vermelha  
Z – (Como um tomate)  
V - ....É..... totalmente sem graças, você iria adorar ver isso  
A - .....Bom...melhor eu...ir não?  
Z - .....Se você quiser.... mas.... eu não me incomodo se você ficar mais  
um pouco......  
V – Que lindo!!!  
Z – Calaboca animal  
A - ....Tudo bem...eu fico mais um pouco...mas vai ter que me fazer  
companhia na volta, certo?  
Z – Sem problema  
X – (Pelo telefone) Uhhhh que meigo!!!!  
  
(Na lanchonete sem nome onde a Lina e a Syl trabalham)  
L - ...Hn????????  
S – Vai lá...  
L – Ok,ok......Gourry!!  
G – Ah oi Lina, não sabia que era aqui que você trabalhava  
L – Sério?, então quer alguma coisa?/ senta em uma cadeira  
G - .... Eu queria conversar  
L – Ok, fale  
G – Bom.... pra começar, eu sei que o Val já disse tudo....  
L - ...Ahhhh...sei...  
Moleque da lanchonete – Ei, Lina....chega mais!  
L – Ahh Gourry, agora não da pra gente conversar...a gente se fala quando  
eu chegar em casa, esse infeliz não vai me deixar em paz....Ok?  
G – Ahhh ta, tudo bem  
ML – Anda logo...  
L – Grrr.....Já vou!/ vai até o Moleque  
G - ...... Pensando bem, o que eu iria falar com ela......  
S – E ai Gourry?  
G – Ah, oi  
S – Veio fazer uma visita?  
G – Mais ou menos  
S – Vai dar aula para o Phibi?  
G – Amanhã.... vem cá, aquele garoto ali (aponta pro moleque), é mesmo o  
neto do gerente?  
S – Sim....e parece que o garoto gostou mesmo da Lina...  
G - ...... Entendo.... sabe isso é tão injusto.... quero dizer, eu poderia  
ter falado com ela a mais tempo.... mas eu preferi não fazer nada... ai  
tudo se complicou....  
S – Cada um com seu tempo Gourry....  
G – Ela só ta lá, querendo se aproveitar, mas mesmo assim..... eu ainda  
sinto como se tivesse perdendo ela...... bem aos pouquinhos......  
S – Não pode ficar sofrendo desse jeito, isso é tortura...realmente você  
precisa falar com ela  
G – Eu não sei como... evitei falar sobre isso todo esse tempo...... na  
hora eu travo completamente..... não sei como falar.....  
S – Então faça algo diferente....  
G – Como assim?  
S – Peça pra um dos garotos irem falar com ela  
G – Eu não sei..... não acho que se seja o tipo de coisa que se manda  
alguém falar.... eu preciso falar isso pessoalmente, mas não consigo......  
S – Você precisa de tempo, oportunidade é o que nunca vai faltar  
G – Mas aqui não é o melhor lugar, certo?  
S – Não mesmo...em casa..hoje de noite....quem sabe?  
G – É... pensando bem, é muito mais racional, do que vir aqui sem, nem  
saber direito o que fazer..... eu vou fazer isso, muito obrigado Syl  
L – Ei Syl, simbora  
S – Lina ainda faltam 3...não umas 4 horas pra gente sair....  
L – Nós temos que ir ao 'médico', sacou?  
S – Ahhhh claro....ok, vamos?  
L – Pra já....eu vou falar com o pirralho e já volto/ sai de novo  
S – Eu vou ir pra casa mais cedo....que demais  
G - ....... Como eu disse, se aproveitando legal......  
  
Continua....Eu não digo mais nada.....¬¬  
ShX: Me parece que essa fic, simplesmente não acaba  
YS: Pois é....ahh fala sério a Amy e o Zel só se acertaram  
agora....putz....  
ShX: Mas em compensação, no próximo, Xelloss e Filia, Ultimo Round  
YS: ....Essa eu to pagando pra ver  
V – Pô, eu quase não apareci nesse capitulo!!!  
YS: Reclama não lindinhu no próximo, eu acho que você vai aparecer mais....  
V – Acha?  
ShX: Ta querendo o que?  
YS: Ok, se a briga da Filia e do Xellos não começar muito cedo, você vai  
ter um destaque....está bom?  
V – Destaque especial? Agora a coisa ta boa!!!!  
ShX: Agora????? Você passou o dia da perseguição inteiro com a Syl no sofá,  
e ainda reclama  
V – Lógico, com o que eu recebo pra aparecer aqui....  
YS: Calem a boca vocês dois....Chega de putaria nesse fic, ele deveria ser  
bem light  
V – Não me culpa, eu faço o que ta escrito no roteiro.....  
ShX: Não vem não, eu sei que você andou invadindo a redação, e adulterou o  
roteiro!!!! Encontrei seu cabelo verde por lá  
YS: Será que não foi a Martina?  
M – Que a Martina que nada...se eu não ia fazer todo mundo 'Filia' morrer e  
eu terminava com o Xellos  
ShX: Eu começo a achar que só tem louco trabalhando aqui.....  
P – O mundo será meu!!!!!!  
L – Seu pirralho eu disse que ia te matar!!!Volta aqui fedelho!!!  
P – Você não é nada sem L-sama!!!! Eu soube que pelo contrato, você esta  
proibida de usar magias poderosas na fic!!!!!  
L – Seu pirralho abusado, eu uso ser for necessário  
ShX: Calem a boca ou eu mando prender todos por invasão aos créditos!!!!!  
P – Você fala muito, mas está saindo com o moleque da lanchonete!!!! Sua  
mulher malvada e feia!!!!!!  
L – Eiiii....Não te interessa com quem eu to saindo, quer saber vai se....  
YS: Ohh Gourry tira ela daqui e leva o seu aluno pelo amor de deus....  
ShX: Agora é serio, parem com isso ou eu vou acabar com seus casais no  
próximo capitulo!!!!!!  
M – Eu não tenho com que me preocupar....  
ShX: (escrevendo) E Filia e Xelloss se casaram e viveram felizes para  
sempre... FIM  
M – Ok, eu já entendi....to saindo  
YS: ....Que povo....no próximo capitulo confusões previstas!!!  
ShX: Alguém mais quer ficar segurando vela???????.... Ótimo.... Não percam  
o próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom Ball 


	29. Slayers Doom Ball

Slayers Doom Ball  
Episodio de Hoje: Todo mundo tem o direito de ser burro.... mas tem gente  
que abusa!!!!  
Nota dos Autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Ball a ser uma historia que  
vocês não perdem nem a pau!!!!  
  
(De volta a casa)  
V – Valeu Zel, finalmente hein, demoro mais chego!!!!  
Z – Caramba, você não vai calar essa boca não???  
A – Onde estão todos?  
V – Com exceção do Gourry, ta todo mundo trabalhando  
Z – Coisa que você deveria ta fazendo agora certo?  
V – Ihhh Cacilda, já tinha me esquecido, tenho que correr (sai)  
Z - ......... Que sujeito mais largado....  
A – Ele não sabe a hora do trabalho?  
Z – Ele não deve nem lembrar, aonde trabalha....  
A – Que estranho.....  
Z – É mais ou menos assim todo dia  
A – Vai acabar sendo demitido...não sabe nem a hora do trabalho, cruzes....  
V – Pô calaboca ae, tchau crianças, não façam nada inapropriado!!!! (sai de  
casa)  
Z – Imagina quanta dor de cabeça a Syl tem que passar com esse ai....  
A – Será?O que eu acho estranho é que eles não têm gostos parecidos...nada  
que ligue um com o outro  
Z – Mas ainda assim estão juntos agora  
A – O que me preocupa é a Filia que não se acerta com o Xellos....aquela  
garota cismou que a culpa é dele e pronto....embora eu pensei que eles  
tivessem se acertado naquele jogo...  
Z – Os dois não prestam.... cada um de um jeito.....  
A – Você não gosta mesmo desses assuntos, né?  
Z – Não vejo necessidade de ficar falando da vida dos outros  
A – Tem razão...mas então do que vamos conversar?/agarra no braço dele/ Se  
importa?  
Z – Até prefiro.... não sei.... podemos falar sobre....precisamos mesmo  
falar alguma coisa?  
A - ...Estar com você já é o suficiente.../ deita a cabeça no ombro dele  
Z – Com certeza (passa a mão sobre o ombro dela)  
A – Estou tão feliz em estar assim com você, sonho isso há muito tempo....  
Z – Eu também..... eu também....  
(A porta se abre)  
L – Fala sério o moleque é muito otário...uhhh que lindo vocês dois tão  
agarradinhos....beija!beija!..uhhh foi por isso que foi atrás da Amélia  
quando o jogo acabou....ahhh to sabendo!!!!!!!  
Z - ....... Você não presta Lina....  
L – Uhhh esse doeu demais, vou morrer agora!...Sério, finalmente em Amélia,  
agora não preciso usar poção como ameaça....  
S – Foi por isso que usou?  
A – Ela queria...que eu ficasse de qualquer jeito, com ele....  
S – Esses dois já estão enfeitiçados...To sabendo em Zel....depois você  
fala de mim e do Val.....  
Z –Vocês dois também não prestam, são farinha do mesmo saco....... Da pra  
vocês saírem?  
S – Ok...já sai, Amy quero falar com você depois.../sai  
A - ...Claro...  
L – Podia ser mais educado, mas segurar vela é um pouco demais.../sai  
G – Já fui (sai)  
Z – Que bando de gente intrometida....  
A – Concordo....  
(Do lado de fora)  
G – Agora pra onde a gente vai?  
L – Aquele filho da....  
S – Olha a boca!  
L - ....Eu vou voltar lá!!  
G – Pra que? Alias é só não ficar na sala que a gente não vai estar  
atrapalhando, certo?  
L – Eu não vou ficar do lado de fora..../entra  
S – Eii perai/ entra  
G – Não me deixa aqui fora não (entra)  
Z – Caramba meu, ces não tem nada melhor pra fazer?  
S – Eu to indo pro meu quarto..../sobe  
L – Eu deveria ficar aqui...mas também to indo/ sobe  
G – Fui (sobe)  
Z - ...............  
A - ....É...claro.....  
Z – Você vai ficar pro almoço?  
A – Não sei....sei lá  
Z – A menos que seja algum incomodo pra você, não tem problema  
A – Bem...então eu aceito ficar pro almoço  
(Hora do almoço)  
G – Cheirinho de comida no ar  
L – Obaa comida!!!  
S - ....Claro....  
L - ...Vem cá eu posso ficar pro almoço ou vou ter que sair?  
Z – Normalmente eu expulsaria você, mas hoje não tem problema  
L – Uau, muiiito obrigada Zel, você é uma ótima pessoa, ótimo cozinheiro,  
muito legal, um amor de pessoa/ se senta  
G – (baixinho) A Amélia parece ter deixado ele de bom humor  
S – Talvez ele mude o humor....  
Z – Claro Lina.... e também sou feio e malvado, certo???  
L – Como?...ehehehe...quem te disse que eu disse isso?  
Z – Não sei.... alguém..... eu poderia repensar minha autorização pra você  
L – Qualé Zel, não faria isso comigo né?  
Z – Tudo bem, vem comer  
L – Ahhh muiiito obrigada!!!!!!!  
G – Ela fica feliz com pouco, né? (se senta)  
S – Eu creio....  
(Antes do jantar)  
L – Como eu disse....aquele garoto é realmente muiiito idiota  
G – Eu imagino....  
L – Sério, eu consegui sair mais cedo!!Isso não é incrível?  
X – Nossa, eu preciso saber como fazer isso!!!!!  
L – Putz, você me deu um susto.....  
X – Você ainda não viu nada..... irmãzinha!!!!  
L – Aerhehehearerahahrehehe......  
S - ....Ai, de novo....  
X – Ser parecido com a irmã dela até que tem alguma utilidade!!!!  
S – Deixar a garota mal?....que utilidade  
X – Eu sei!!!!  
S - ....Deixa pra lá....  
Z – Que sujeito mais sem noção.....  
X – A propósito, PARABENS PRA VOCÊ!!!!!!  
L – AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH  
Z - ...... Cambada de sem graças......  
F – Olá, boa noite...a quase todos  
X – O problema é comigo?  
F – Claro que é com você, meu problema sempre foi você  
Z – Da licença..... (sai)  
X – Ora, ora, mas que coisa desagradável  
L – uhhh legal.....  
F – Não começa Lina....  
G – Vamo saindo que a chapa vai esquentar......  
L – Tem razão...ahh espera só um pouquinho deixa eu ver pelo menos o  
inicio....  
F – Muito bem Sr. Metallium pode ir se explicando....  
X – Um momento.... Já pro seu quarto menininha!!!!!  
L – Blerg....nem pensar  
F – Para de mudar de assunto  
X – Eles tão atrapalhando  
F – Ué, porque?Não estão falando nada, chega de mudar de assunto  
X – Então ao assunto.... que seria?  
F – Você sabe do que eu estou falando e sabe aonde eu quero chegar  
X – Vem cá, essa não vai ser mais uma daquelas discussões, do tipo 'Eu sei  
que você ama a outra, então porque esta me fazendo perder meu tempo', vai?  
F – Você sabe que é, e eu já disse..pode ir se explicando  
X – Ah meu santo paizinho que esta no céu..... Quantas vezes eu ainda vou  
ter que repetir que eu não tenho absolutamente nada com ela, ô cabecinha  
dura......  
F – Pare de levar tudo na brincadeira, agora é sério.Você estava agarrado  
com a Martina....e aquele beijo que você me deu, naquela porcaria de jogo  
X - ...... Primeiro: Eu não estava em sã consciência, segundo: Aquele foi  
de verdade  
F – Você é incapaz de resolver seus problemas sozinho não é?  
X – Eu não me lembro de você passar por tudo isso sozinha também  
F - ....Ok, está certo.Agora, quando estava sobre efeito daquele xampu,  
precisou mais do que nunca de seus amigos, vai me dizer que não era  
possível pensar na hipótese de que a Martina tinha roubado o seu  
xampu?...Ou, já tinha combinado alguma coisa com ela?  
X – E você vai me dizer que não podia ter percebido que era o Gourry e não  
eu que você estava bem juntinha, você sentiu na pele o que aquele troço faz  
com a pessoa  
F – Você chegou ao ponto que eu queria....Você TESTOU aquilo em mim  
X – Bem, o teste foi para ver se havia algum resultado, alias, QUE  
resultado, realmente um produto poderoso  
F – Eu não sou um bicho pra testar os seus produtos  
X – Não é como se eu tivesse testado uma arma laser, e acredite, eu quase  
trouxe uma pra casa uma vez, mas ai eu pensei, isso ainda vai dar problema  
ai resolvi melhor não  
F – Está brincando de novo...Nada na sua vida é sério...  
X – Que isso, você sabe que eu te levo a serio  
F – Ahh leva mesmo?  
X – Claro, eu poderia estar aqui fazendo um monte de piadas, mas eu estou  
aqui parado ouvindo você falar um monte de coisas que você sabe que não são  
verdade, para um propósito que você desconhece, para um fim que já sabe  
qual vai ser!!!!  
F – Eu estou tentando falar com você, mas é o seu humor que está me  
irritando, você realmente não leva nada a sério, acha agora que com o xampu  
vai conseguir fazer voltar tudo ao normal?  
X – Quem foi que falou que eu ia usar o xampu?  
F – Você no mínimo deve ter mandado uma caixa com aquilo pra Martina  
X – Lá vem você de novo, é sempre o mesmo discurso..... sempre falando um  
monte de coisas absurdas  
F – É isso que eu acho, sou eu que não consigo te levar a sério  
X – Não, isso é o que você quer acreditar, mas também sabe, tão bem quanto  
eu que não é verdade  
F – Quantas vezes a culpa foi da Martina?Quantas??  
X – Quer para de falar nisso, você quer que eu diga o que? Que eu sou o  
culpado, é isso que você quer?  
F – É  
X – Pois não vai ouvir isso, por que eu não vou dizer aqui nada que não  
seja a verdade  
F – Ahh é mesmo?E que verdade é essa?  
X – A verdade que você já sabe, mas parece ter esquecido, eu te amo, será  
que é tão difícil assim por essa idéia na cabeça???  
F – Porque tem sempre alguma coisa que me impede de acreditar nisso?  
X – Por que tem sempre alguma coisa em que você prefere acreditar, como  
verdade, mesmo sabendo que não é?  
F – Porque o que eu acredito é a única resposta que eu tenho, para as suas  
confusões  
X – Você sabe que isso esta errado, mas ainda assim insiste em acreditar,  
por que, você quer o que?  
F – Eu quero justiça, você foi um grande mentiroso todo esse tempo  
X – Me diz quando foi que eu menti  
F – Quando disse que me amava  
X – Você quer que eu prove, eu provo, me diga o que eu preciso fazer, eu  
faço  
F – Suma da minha frente, desapareça da minha vida  
X - ........ Se isso for provar que o que eu digo é verdade, então eu  
faço..... (sai)  
V – Mas o que foi isso que eu vi? Onde o Xelloss vai a essa hora?  
F – Ele vai desaparecer....  
V – Como assim?  
F - ....da minha vida....  
V - ??? É algum tipo de piada?  
F – Se for é a piada mais sem graça que eu já ouvi....não é Val...não é  
V – Como assim?  
F – Ele vai provar que ele tem razão...  
V – E como ele vai fazer isso desaparecendo?  
F - ...Desaparecendo da minha vida, ele estará provando....provando o que  
eu já sei....mas não acredito.../ começa a chorar  
V – Ah..... alguém pode me explicar isso direito?  
  
(Na rua)  
X – (Andando sem direção)(pensamento) Mas como..... como foi que isso  
aconteceu..... eu estava em casa..... ai ela chegou..... nós  
discutimos..... eu disse que faria qualquer coisa e vou fazer!!!.... Mas  
porque nos brigamos.... por que estamos brigados.............. Martina.....  
a culpa é dela........ Martina...... (dispara a correr em direção da casa  
da Amélia)  
(Em casa)  
G - .... e ai ele saiu, foi quando você chegou  
V – Ahhhhh, agora sim eu entendo.... Porque você fez uma coisa dessas  
Filia???  
F - ...Agora já está feito.....  
V – Qual é o seu problema???? Se você sabia que ele falava serio, porque  
fez ele fazer uma coisa dessas???  
F - .............  
V – Anda, responde!!!!  
F – Eu não sei, eu só queria que ele sumisse......  
V – Mas como se você ainda o ama??? Qual é o seu problema??? Se metade do  
que eu ouvi estiver certo, o cara não volta aqui tão cedo  
F - ......E espero que não volte.....  
V – Você é o que? Burra??? Que raio de idéia estúpida foi essa?????  
L – A terceira guerra mundial já acabou?  
V – Pelo visto foi o tratado de paz.... mas esses dois são duas bestas  
mesmo, eles podiam se acertar, mas nãããããão, eles preferem tudo do jeito  
difícil, eles tem que ficar agora sem se ver por sabe lá quanto tempo, até  
que caiam na real  
F – Não enche!!  
L – Se você gosta dele, eu tenho que concordar com o Val, foi muita  
burrice....  
F – Não começa Lina, cuida da sua vida, resolva primeiro os seus problemas  
pra falar dos meus...  
L – Ei, eu queria ajudar  
F – Ajudaria se parece de se meter, resolva o seu caso com o Gourry....  
L - ......../ sai  
V – Cacete Filia, você ta foda hoje, ela queria te ajudar e você da uma  
dessas nela, quem vai ser o próximo??? Quem é o próximo que você quer ver  
longe, hein???  
S - / da um tapa/ Deixa ela, você não está ajudando em nada....Ela precisa  
refletir, mas ela precisa fazer isso sozinha....  
V - .......... Que seja...........  
F - .....Vão todos pro inferno.....  
V – Ala, já começou de novo  
S - .....  
F – Você acha que sabe tudo, né?Vão não tem idéia de como eu me sinto, não  
venha com esse discurso furado que isso eu já ouvi do Xellos!!!!  
V – Mas você tem que estar se sentindo mal mesmo, um lixo, é assim que você  
tem que estar!!!!  
S - / Da um tapa com força/ Para com isso Valgaav!!!!  
F - ..../ sai  
V – A garota ta de sacanagem e você ainda defende!!!!  
S – Eu não vou discutir com você por causa disso.../ sai  
V - ..... É melhor mesmo..... ai gente conselho de amigo..... nunca deixem  
a Syl irritada..... dói pra cacete.......  
G – Mas essa você fez por merecer  
  
(No portão da casa da Amélia)  
X – (batendo nas grades) Bora, alguém aparece aeee  
James – Você é o amigo da Srta. Amélia  
X – Abre essa droga logo  
J – Acalme-se senhor, você esta nervoso  
X – Meu amigo, você ainda não me viu nervoso, abre essa droga!!!  
J – Volte amanhã, a Srta. E sua convidada estão dormindo  
X – Foda-se se estão dormindo ou não, abre isso AGORA ou eu ponho isso a  
baixo!!!!!  
J – Eu posso chamar a segurança!!  
X – Eu queria entrar na boa, mas você não ta colaborando  
J – Seja o que for pode vir amanhã!!  
X – Eu tentei avisar... (explode o portão)  
J – (Alguns metros atrás) Segurança!!!  
X – Vocês pediram por isso!!! (começa a lançar bolas de fogo nos  
seguranças)  
(Dentro da casa)  
Segurança#1 – Alerta, temos um intruso  
Segurança#2 – Fechem a casa!!!  
A – Que diabos está acontecendo???  
M – Já viram a hora?  
Segurança#1 – Voltem para dentro, temos um invasor  
(A porta da frente explode)  
Segurança#2 – Subam agora!!!  
A – Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo!!  
M - ...Que hora pra roubarem a sua casa, hein Amélia?  
X - VOCÊ!!!!!!!  
M – Xellos?.....  
A – Mais o que?  
X – Vocêeeee... (agarra Martina pelo pescoço)  
M - .....Vai me..matar desse..jeito  
X – E ISSO SERIA MUUUUUITO MELHOR DO QUE EU PRETENDO FAZER COM VOCÊ!!!!!  
M - ....que?  
A – Solta ela!  
X – A culpa é sua, é toda sua, você não presta, não presta (começa a  
apertar ainda mais)  
M – Eu não....consigo...entender..  
A – Vai matar ela, pare!!  
X – EU MATO MESMO!!!!! Eu vou te matar mesmo, você não merece viver  
A – Solte ela  
M - ...Quer.......explicar?...  
X – Você quer uma explicação??? Eu vou te dar uma, que tal, você fudeu  
tudo, hein que tal essa??? (começa a levantar ela)  
A – Pare com isso Xellos!!!  
M - ....eu..ainda não..entendo...o que...eu fiz?.....  
X – Mas é um vermezinho desprezível mesmo, faz as coisas e nem se lembra  
depois que bonitinho (solta ela)  
M – Arg/ para pra respirar/ Ficou louco?  
X – E o que eu quero saber, VOCÊ, O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ HEIN?????  
M - ....Eu continuo sem saber....o que eu fiz?.....  
X - ....... Me diga uma coisa.... por que você fez aquilo??? Aquela velha  
historia quando a casa caiu.... e essa agora, do xampu.... EU QUERO SABER  
PORQUE???????  
M - /Recua/.....eu queria....você...  
X – E você sabe o que eu quero fazer com você??? (pega ela pelo pescoço de  
novo)Hein???  
M - .....porque...agora?  
A – Vai deixar ela sem ar!!!!  
X – Por que??? Sabe por que???? Porque você é uma cobra, cujo veneno foi  
fazer o maior estrago AGORA!!!! EU TE ODEIO!!!!!  
M - ...............  
A - ...Vai matar ela....  
X – Eu devia te matar agora mesmo, pra você saber como é bom!!!!Mas nem  
isso você merece, porque você é baixa!!!!  
M - .....o que...quer que...eu faça?......  
X – E ainda quer fazer mais???? Ainda não se cansou não????? Ainda quer  
fazer mais estrago na minha vida, É ISSO?????  
M - .....não....não é nada......disso.....  
X – Eu odeio você, odeio você, odeio você, odeio tudo em você TUDO!!!!  
M - ......................  
A - ....Martina........  
X – Você é a pessoa mais..., alias nem disso você merece ser chamada, é a  
COISA mais desprezível do mundo!!! Você não é nada, nada.... Eu me recuso a  
continuar a perder meu tempo com uma coisa tão baixa como você (solta ela e  
desaparece)  
M - .......................  
A – Martina?  
M - .......................  
A – Ei!Martina!  
M - .......................  
A – Martina..../vai até ela  
M - ...........................  
A – Fala alguma coisa....  
M - ..............................  
A – Fala comigo....por favor.../ Com lagrima nos olhos  
M - ....................................  
A – Martina!Diga algo...eu preciso saber como você está  
M - .........................................  
A - .....Martina fale alguma coisa  
M - .......  
A – Por favor....  
M - ...  
A – Martina!Martina!  
M – eu quero morrer  
A – Não...não diga isso....  
Continua....Depois dessa.....  
ShX: Esse capitulo foi chocante  
YS: Pois é, quanta briga....cruzes  
ShX: E o que vai ser desses três agora?  
YS: Sabe L-sama o que....  
ShX: Dramático.... que pena da Martina  
YS: ...Pois é...foi um pouco demais....  
ShX: Não percam nem a pau o próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom Z 


	30. Slayers Doom Z

Slayers Doom Z  
Episodio de Hoje: Pra pobre toda desgraça é pouca  
Nota dos Autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Z a ser uma historia que  
parece não ter fim  
  
(5:00 da manhã, na casa da turma, toca o telefone)  
.... ...... .... ...... .... ..... ....  
Z – (morrendo de sono).... Alo?  
Do outro lado da linha – Alo você gostaria de fazer uma doação.....  
Z – (desliga o telefone) ....... Merda, vem ligar a essa hora pra ficar  
falando essa droga  
/ toca o telefone  
Z - ......(atende) Se for você de novo eu vou te manda pra algum lugar  
desagradável!!!!!  
/Do outro lado da linha A – Quee???  
Z – Ahhh.... foi mal Amélia, pensei que fosse outra pessoa......  
A – Casa, Martina, portão, morte, raiva, pescoço...Xellos!!!!  
Z – O que??? Fala devagar, eu não entendendo nada  
A – Quer me dizer pra que o Xellos veio aqui???Pra matar a Martina ou o  
que????  
Z – O Xelloss tá ai?  
A – Já deu o fora, depois da merda que ele fez  
Z – O que ele fez?  
A – Ele invadiu a minha casa, explodiu coisas, e quase matou a Martina  
Z – ELE O QUE?????.......  
A – Eu não tenho a menor idéia do que fazer, ele ficou segurando ela pelo  
pescoço  
Z - ....... Ele e a Filia brigaram de novo.......  
A – E qual foi o motivo, pra vir aqui a essa hora e quase matar a Martina??  
Z – Como é que eu vou saber...... ele deve estar culpando ela pelo que  
aconteceu  
A – Ele quase matou ela, e colocou em risco a vida dos meus empregados  
Z – E você? Esta bem?  
A – Não aconteceu nada comigo...mas a Martina...ela não fala nada, e mesmo  
assim só fala 'eu quero morrer'  
Z - ..... Quer que eu va ai?  
A – Esta tarde, deixa...só tenho medo da Martina fazer alguma loucura...  
Z – Fica de olho nela  
A – Ela está sentada...mas a expressão dela não muda...  
Z - .... Você precisa tirar ela desse jeito, isso não vai fazer bem  
A – Eu não sei o que fazer  
Z – Não tem muita coisa pra se fazer alem de tentar falar com ela  
A – É quase impossível, ela nem levanta o rosto....  
Z – Continua tentando, se não tente fazer alguma coisa que choque ela de  
novo, talvez ela saia desse estado  
V – Da pra falar um pouco mais baixo.... tem gente querendo dormir aqui  
A – Espera..........ela disse alguma coisa, eu ligo mais tarde, obrigada  
Z – Tudo bem, tchau (desliga)  
V – Que cara é essa?  
Z – Espera todo mundo levantar.... ai eu conto  
  
(Café, na casa)  
Z – Agora que todo mundo já levantou, eu conto....... Aparentemente, o  
Xelloss invadiu a casa da Amélia na noite passada e quase matou a  
Martina.....  
L – ELE FEZ O QUE??  
S – Quase matou a Martina?  
G – Mas o que deu na cabeça dele?  
Z – Não faço a menor idéia..... isso é algo que vocês devem falar com ele,  
não comigo  
V – Como assim 'vocês', você não vai ajudar?  
Z – Não é da minha conta  
L – Como está a Martina?  
Z – Segundo a Amélia em algum tipo de estado catatônico  
L – Eu vou ir lá.../ se levanta  
V – Ficou maluca??? O que você acha que pode fazer???  
G – Mas não podemos ficar parados sem fazer nada e agir como se nada  
tivesse acontecido  
L – A Martina não pode ficar daquele jeito, ela pode tentar se matar e  
sozinha a Amélia não vai poder fazer muita coisa...eu imagino como ela deva  
estar se sentindo..../sai  
G – Eu vou também (sai)  
V – Viu o que você fez??? Agora o cara enlouqueceu de vez!!!!  
F - .............não foi a minha intenção....  
V - ..... Agora é oficial, o Xelloss ficou completamente maluco  
S – Filia não é melhor conversar com o Xellos e...  
F – Não...Sylph eu não tenho nem forças pra me irritar com você...por favor  
ligue pro Milgasia e avise que hoje eu não vou trabalhar....a minha cabeça  
está doendo...eu ainda não dormi.....  
V – Não dormiu?  
F – Nada  
V – Porque?  
F – Essa briga que eu tive com ele, me deixou muito mal...e isso agora....é  
muita ,coisa pra mim....ele vai ver como eu agüento isso...ele vai  
ver..../tremendo/...eu não tenho nem mais lagrimas pra derramar....  
Z – Melhor você ir tentar dormir um pouco, a gente liga pro seu chefe  
F - ..Obrigada..../ sobe  
Z - ..... E mais essa agora......  
V - .... Se vocês não se incomodarem eu vou dar uma saída agora (se  
levanta)  
Z – Vai aonde?  
S – Não vai fazer nenhuma bobagem, vai?  
V – Eu não fiquei maluco... pelo menos ainda..... alguém precisa ir falar  
com o Xelloss, eu vou dar uma olhada nele  
S – Isso pode ser perigoso...essa não eu tenho que ir trabalhar, Zel liga  
pro chefe da Filia por mim...  
Z – Pode deixar  
V – Eu já vou  
S – Tchau, olha lá..../ sai  
V – Eu sei me cuidar (sai)  
(Na rua, a caminho da casa da Amelia)  
G – Acha mesmo que podemos fazer alguma coisa pra ajudar a Martina?  
L – Acho que sim  
G – Mas você tem alguma idéia de como ajudar?  
L – Se nada do que eu pensar funcionar, é só da um tapa nela....  
G - .... Tratamento de choque, né?  
L – Funcionou uma vez  
G - .......... Que coisa....  
L – Eheheh....A gente também não deveria ir falar com o Xellos?  
G – Uma coisa de cada vez, depois você se lembra de como fica longe aquela  
cabana  
L – Tem razão, e dessa vez a Filia não vai levar a gente....  
  
(Casa da Amélia)  
A – Eu já tentei....é quase impossível....  
G – Ela parece um zumbi....  
L – Cruzes....ela ta com uma cara de morta....  
A – Vieram pra ajudar ou não?  
L – Desculpe...ok, vamos tentar alguma coisa....  
G – Alguém lembrou de dar comida pra barata?  
A – Eu dou....arg...é horrível....  
G – Eu to tentando ajudar... é só uma idéia  
M - ............./ Levanta a cabeça  
G – Reação, alguém diz alguma coisa rápido  
A – Er..........  
L – Anda Martina, para com essa palhaçada agora, você não tem 10 anos pra  
fazer greve de fome, dizer que não vai tomar banho, é só um garoto....  
G – Acorda garota  
M - ...........  
A – Eu disse.....  
G – Eu vou te dar porrada  
M - ..............  
L – Você ainda não deu uns tapas nela não?  
A – Cruzes, lógico que não....  
G – Hora do tratamento de choque, fica um pouquinho longe Amélia  
A – Ok...../ se afasta/ O que você vai fazer?  
G – Eu não, a Lina vai  
L – Acorda garota chata!/ da um tapa na cara dela  
M - ......  
L – Vou fazer você perder a paciência comigo....anda Martina, xô frescura!/  
da outro tapa nela  
M - .....  
G – Vou dar uma ajudinha (sacode ela) Acorda menina, acorda pra cuspir,  
pô!!!!  
M - ....  
L – Essa garota é chata.....  
A – Vocês vão ficar batendo nela?  
L – São só uns tapinhas....  
G – É, um tapinha não dói!!!!  
A – Meu deus....pobre Martina....  
L – Anda Martina, para de frescura não tem graça....já acabou..../ sacode  
ela  
M - ..............  
G – Acorda pô (da um tapa nela)  
A – Essa doeu em mim.....  
L – Aiiii.....  
M - .................arg......  
G – Ta funcionando!!!  
L – Porrada nela!  
A – Tentem outra coisa.....  
G – (da outra bifa nela) Acorda desgraça, acorda pro mundo (mais uma)  
M - ....../se afasta  
G – Outra reação  
L – Tenta alguma coisa mais forte!  
G – Volta aqui!!! (vai até ela)  
M - .........../Olha pra ele  
G - ..... Que foi?  
M - ................................  
A – Ai gente não é melhor parar?  
L – Calma, ta dando certo....já pensou se o Gourry levanta ela pelo  
pescoço?  
A – Cruzes Lina!  
G – Eu faço isso mesmo?.... não é um pouquinho demais?  
A – Ahh....  
L – Tenta!  
G - ....Então tá.... foi mal Martina... (pega o pescoço dela)  
M - /Empurra ele/....Fique longe...não chegue perto.../ recua  
L – Martina....não esperava isso...cruzes....  
A – Me deu medo....  
G – Ahhh Martina... você ta acordada?  
M – Porque eu fiquei viva?  
G – Ela acordou!!!  
L – Ufa...  
A – Martina está se sentindo melhor?  
M – Pior não poderia estar....  
G – Bem, pelo menos já voltou a falar, já é um avanço  
L – Essa não, eu não fui pro trabalho!!  
G - ........ Pensei que você já soubesse disso......  
M – E ele?  
G – Ele? Ninguém sabe  
M - .....Ah...porque o meu rosto está vermelho?  
G - ..... Ahhhh, eu acho que te devo desculpas por isso.....  
M – Porque?Eu queria que....  
G – Queria o que?  
M – Morrer....  
G – Ah não, ela começou de novo  
A – Eu esqueci de dizer...o que o Xellos disse a ela....  
G – O que ele disse?  
A – Foram muitos insultos....eu percebi, ou pelo menos acho que aquilo era  
pior do que ser erguida pelo pescoço....  
M - Era muito pior....  
L – A vida continua....  
M - ....Eu não quero  
L – Pare de ser tão negativa, sei que deve ter sido horrível...  
M – Você não tem idéia, não compare quando eu tentei te tirar do quarto com  
isso....a expressão dele...o que ele me disse....  
G - ..... Ahhh que historia é essa?  
L – Nada  
M – Eu estou cansada...  
A – Imagino  
G – Eu quero saber a historia!!!!  
L – Não enche....  
A – Vai ir dormir?  
M – Não precisa me olhar desse jeito Amélia, no momento eu não quero me  
matar, talvez em uma outra hora...mas não sem antes agradecer o que fez....  
A – Não diga isso, não vai se matar coisa nenhuma....  
M – Isso é uma outra história..........  
G – Vai, me conta!!!  
L – Não enche.....  
G – Me conta, vai? Eu não falo nada pra ninguém  
L – Eu já contei um segredo meu, não falo mais nenhum....  
M – Ahhh.../ se senta  
A – Que foi?  
M – Eu estou muito cansada....  
G – Deve estar mesmo... que historia era essa que você tava falando?  
M – Era a resposta da pergunta de porque a Lina tem medo da irmã dela...mas  
eu falo isso uma outra vez...eu quero dormir....  
A – Deita ai no sofá....  
M - / Deita / Tanto faz...........  
L – Melhor a gente ir  
G – Tudo bem.... vai ficar tudo certo Amélia?  
A – Acho que sim, aqui na sala eu posso ficar de olho nela....  
L – Bem nois já se manda  
G – Não vai tentar fazer bobagem, falou?  
M – Hn?...quem sabe...  
G – Vê lá... você ainda precisa me contar direito essa historia, senão,  
como eu vou saber?  
M – Certo, isso será uma promessa  
G – Então ta, vamos indo  
M – Tchau, tchau....  
A – Eu ia dizer que acompanho vocês até a porta, mas não tem mais  
porta.....bem eu vou com você até a entrada....  
L – Ok então, bye Martina/ sai  
G – Tchau (sai)  
  
(Hora do almoço, em Lugar Nenhum)  
V - .... é eu vou me atrasar hoje....... tudo bem, tchau (desliga o  
celular).... Ainda bem que eu comprei essa droga....... ue, que isso? (pega  
um cordão do chão)..... Esse não é o cordão do Xelloss?.... (olha pra  
casa)..... Abre essa porta............. Abre logo.....  
X – (de dentro).... ta aberta.....  
V - ... Falou (entra)..... que bagunça isso aqui....  
X - ................  
V – Quando eu vim aqui, era mais arrumado  
X – Se veio pra falar da minha bagunça.....  
V – É sobre isso mesmo que eu quero falar, mas é outra bagunça, a que você  
arrumou na casa da Amélia  
X - ........ E?......  
V – 'E'??? Você explode a casa da garota, quase mata a outra e ainda diz  
'e'???  
X – O que você quer?  
V – Eu quero respostas, porque você fez isso? E qual foi o motivo da briga  
com a Filia?  
X - ..................................  
V - ..... Foi mal.... mas eu vim aqui pra saber essa historia direito, e  
não saio sem uma resposta  
X - ........... Eu não sabia o que tava fazendo....  
V – Isso qualquer um sabe  
X – Você veio pra perguntar ou pra....  
V – Ta, foi mal, continua  
X – Não tem o que continuar....  
V - .... E isso? (mostra o cordão) Você deixou cair  
X - ....... Eu não deixei cair.....  
V – Como assim??  
X - ..... Fui eu que deixei ele lá.....  
V – Você??? Eu me lembro de quando você arrumou esse troço, é uma lembrança  
do seu primeiro encontro com a Filia, não é?  
X - .....................  
V – Por que você quer fazer isso? Porque quer esquecer ela?  
X – De que outra forma eu vou conseguir desaparecer.....?  
V – Mas não é o que você quer  
X - ............. não....  
V – Então.... Como?  
X – Me deixa em paz.....  
V – Olha a hora, já é hora do almoço, você nem reparou nisso, não é? Você  
vai ter que sair daqui uma hora e encarar  
X – Você não me ouviu? Ela disse pra....  
V – Eu sei o que ela disse, a questão não é essa.... Eu to lá em casa, e  
sei quando falo que ela também não ta legal com isso  
X - ......................  
V – Vem cá, você vai fazer alguma coisa, ou vai ficar ai se escondendo que  
nem um covarde??? Levanta duma vez  
X - ...... Eu não faço isso pra me esconder..... estou tentando provar a  
ela o quanto eu a amo  
V – Só me diz como?? Sentado aqui é que não vai ser  
X - ...... eu sei que é um beco sem saída, mas eu não posso fazer nada.....  
estou de mãos atadas  
V – Deixa de ser idiota, o que você tem que fazer é ir lá, e fazer mais uma  
daquelas coisas estúpidas que só você faz, e depois ver no que da  
X - ..... Ver no que da??? Mas que diabos de idéia é essa?  
V – Muito melhor do que ficar aqui parado.... pensa nisso  
X - ........ Fazer alguma coisa..... ou não fazer nada.....  
V – A escolha é sua....... escuta eu preciso ir, porque eu disse que ia me  
atrasar, não faltar o trabalho, então eu to indo, mas pensa nisso (sai)  
X - ....... Fazer alguma coisa.......  
  
(Lanchonete)  
S – Finalmente, o movimento ta grande hoje....  
L – Ahh foi mal, mas pelo menos a Martina...er oii Sr. Gerente....  
S - ......Claro, claro.......  
L – Já volto....  
S – Sem jeito......Já vou.../pensamento/ Que gente chata....anota pedido,  
carrega bandeja....arg....  
L - ................Pronto, vou te dar uma mãozinha aqui!  
S – Mesa 7 e mesa 4, querem ser atendidas....  
L – Ok, pra já!  
S – Ei Lina, olha quem ta chegando....Sr. neto do gerente......  
L - ...arg, eu não mereço tanta desgraça....Olá!!!!  
S – Que falsa....  
L – Como Syl?/ pisando no pé dela  
S – Aiii....nada Lina....nada....  
L – Sim Gerard?...foi só um problema com a minha.....prima  
Ge – E ela está bem?  
L – Sim obrigada, já está bem....  
Ge – Vai fazer alguma coisa depois do trabalho?  
S – Uhhh.....  
L – Syl....  
S – Que?  
L – Se manda!....bem, depois do trabalho eu vou.../pensamento/ ir pra  
casa....preciso de uma desculpa.....  
Ge – Bem é que....  
L – Minha tia, digo prima....vou ver a minha filha...Prima!!  
Ge – Como?  
L – Vou ver a minha....prima  
Ge – É uma pena  
L – É eu sinto muito/ pensamento/ sai do meu pé chulé....aturar esse  
pirralho é um desafio a parte....  
(Voltando pra casa)  
G - .... Você segura assim e... oi garotas  
L – Hn....  
S – Oi  
P – É a mulher assustadora!!!  
L – Olha aqui pirralho eu não estou com paciência hoje, nem vem de merda  
hoje  
P – Valeu vovó!!!!  
S – Linaa....  
L – Ele ta pedindo  
P – Ela quer me bater  
S – Para com isso Lina  
L - .......Eu não vou me acalmar..../sobe, bate com força a porta do quarto  
P – (mostra a língua na direção dela)  
G – Ahhh... podemos voltar?  
P – Ahhh claro!!  
S – Não quero atrapalhar e....o que foi isso?  
G – Foi alguma coisa quebrando  
S – Eu vou ver o que aconteceu..../ sobe  
P - .... É assim todo dia aqui?  
G – Depois de algum tempo você se acostuma  
P - ..........  
  
(Casa da Amélia)  
A – Eu quero branca....sim...ele já tem tudo anotado...obrigada/ desliga o  
telefone  
V - ........ Gostei da mudança!!!  
A – Muiiito engraçado....culpa do seu amigo.....  
V – Não, serio, deixou a sala mais arejada!!!  
A – Claro Val, Claro....e como vão as coisas naquela casa?  
V – A mesma coisa de sempre, todo mundo agitado.... menos o seu namorado  
que ta reclamando da vida como sempre, eu tava vindo pra ver o estrago,  
mas to vendo que você resolveu reformar a casa!!!!  
A – É.....você sabe ser chato, hein?  
V – Você fala isso por que não viu o Xelloss quando ta de ataque.... ou o  
Zel quando ta de mal humor....  
A – Isso também deve ser muito chato....  
V – Você não faz idéia.... e como vai a Martina?  
A – O Gourry 'acordou' ela....da pior forma  
V – Como? Enchendo ela de porrada?  
A – Também  
V - ........ Eu tava de brincadeira......  
A – Mais foi, ele só conseguiu mesmo quando segurou o pescoço dela....ela  
fez uma cara meio estranha....  
V – Essa eu não entendi, por que?  
A – O Xellos quando veio aqui, além de insultar ela, ergueu ela pelo  
pescoço...  
V - .... E como ela esta?  
A – Um pouco melhor, mas ainda pra baixo e falando sobre se matar....eu  
acho melhor eu fazer uma viagem com ela....  
V – Pra fazer ela mudar de ares?  
A – Ela precisa tirar essa idéia da cabeça, é a melhor forma....talvez uma  
viagem de umas semanas ou menos....  
V – É uma boa idéia, bem eu vou indo, ou vou me atrasar demais pro  
trabalho, tchau (sai)  
A – Viajar...acho que eu vou depois de amanhã mesmo...é, porque não?  
Continua....Xim xenhor, pode apostar  
ShX: Depois da tempestade, a bonança.... mas nessa historia, parece que  
nunca acaba  
YS: Ehhh a Amy e a Marty vão viajar!!!Sorte a dela....  
ShX: Imagino pra onde... e nosso primeiro personagem original, Gerard, o  
moleque da lanchonete!!!  
YS: Ou o Sr. Neto do gerente....aquele pirralho?  
ShX: Diga algumas palavras Gerard  
Ge – Bem, eu gostaria de....  
ShX: Obrigado, agora o que será do nosso casal-problema?  
YS: Só no próximo capitulo mesmo  
ShX: Mais um motivo para não perder o próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom GT 


	31. Slayers Doom GT

Slayers Doom GT  
Episodio de Hoje: Eles não sabem que nós sabemos que eles sabem que nós  
sabemos!!!!  
Nota dos autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom GT a ser uma historia que  
falta muito pra acabar (será?)  
  
(Ainda naquela tarde...)  
S – O que houve Lina?  
L – Não fui eu...veio do quarto da Filia  
F -/Ajoelhada no chão/ ..........eu não agüento mais.....  
S – Filia........  
L – Você tacou o porta retrato no espelho!?  
F – Me deixem em paz........  
S – Você não está nada bem...  
F – VAI EMBORA  
S – Ok...mas avise se precisar /Saem as duas  
F - .....Eu não agüento.../pensamento/ Porque eu disse aquilo?....eu não  
queria...../fala/...Não desapareça da minha vida......./pensamento/ Tudo  
ele....tudo que eu me lembro é dele.....qualquer lembrança é dele..../ anda  
pelo corredor e para na frente do quarto do Xellos/  
S - /Olhando pela porta/ ...Será que ela está bem?  
L - ....Acho que não....  
F - ......eu não agüento ficar sem você.../chorando/...É o pior castigo que  
alguém poderia me dar....../pensamento/ Eu me dei esse castigo....eu já não  
sei o que fazer, estou com a cabeça doendo.......e tudo é você...../Se  
ajoelha - fala/..........Xellos, volta por favor...eu não sei o que  
fazer.....eu não sei viver sem você....é demais pra mim.......  
S – Ela está horrível....  
L – Não podemos fazer nada  
S – A Martina deve estar desse jeito...  
L – Não desse jeito, mas lembre-se a situação delas era muiito diferente, a  
Filia disse pro Xellos desaparecer da vida dela, e a Martina quase foi  
morta....  
S – Eu agüento ficar aqui Lina...  
L – Vamos descer, eu não agüento mais ouvir ela chorar..../ descem as duas  
G – Mas o que foi aquilo? Eu ouvi a Filia chorar e.......  
L – Deixa pra lá...  
G – Alguma coisa quebra, eu to ouvindo ela chorar e você me diz pra deixar  
pra lá???  
S – A gente pode explicar, mas não é bom se aproximar dela....Ela tacou o  
porta-retrato contra no espelho do quarto....  
L – E só sabe falar do Xellos....  
P - .............. (olhar serio)  
G – Ela deve estar sofrendo..... deve ter alguma coisa que possamos fazer  
S – Nem tente, ela está dando aqueles 'ataques'....não é melhor chegar  
perto dela por enquanto....  
L – Tomara que ela tenha ido dormir  
P – O que ta acontecendo?  
L – Nada pirralho....  
S – Só uma amiga com uns problemas....  
P - ...Sei....  
G – Vocês tem certeza que esta tudo certo?  
S – Se ninguém mexer com ela eu acho que sim....  
L – Será que ela tacou o porta-retrato por causa da foto?Ou por que foi a  
primeira coisa que ela viu?...  
G – Bem..... vamos voltar para a aula  
S – Acho que foi os dois.....  
  
(Hora do jantar, em casa)  
Z - ...... Então foi pro isso a gritaria toda lá encima  
L – Você tava em casa?  
Z – Eu tava no meu quarto, ouvi tudo de perto  
S – Sei....ela não vai descer não?  
L – Quer chamar ela?  
S – Não....  
G – Pronto, o Phibrizzo já foi pra casa, que cara é essa Lina?  
L – A única que eu tenho....não é que eu queria ajudar a Filia, mas....  
S – Ela escolheu assim Lina...Se ela está sofrendo a culpa é dela.......  
G – O Val foi falar com o Xelloss pra ver se ajuda um pouco, mas ele não  
voltou ainda  
L – Que coisa....  
Z – E como estão as coisas com a Martina?  
L – Quer saber da Amélia ou da Martina?...bem depois de uns tapas ela  
reagiu...e a Amy vai bem...  
F - ....Onde vocês colocaram os remédios?........  
G – Remédios?? Pra que?  
F – Pra dor de cabeça pra mim dormir....qualquer um dos dois....  
G – Que eu saiba eles tão no banheiro.....  
F – Não tem nada lá......  
G – Quem andou tomando tanto remédio?  
L – Ahh sei lá, todo mundo vive tomando remédio aqui.....acho que eu acabei  
com os últimos de dor de cabeça....  
V – Caramba, quantas vezes vocês vão começar a jantar sem mim?  
L – Porque não tenta chegar mais cedo?  
V – Porque esse é meu horário de chegada, e eu quase não consigo sair hoje,  
só porque cheguei atrasado  
S – Chegou atrasado, como conseguiu isso?  
V – Esqueceu? Eu fui dar uma olhada no inútil do Xelloss  
L – E ele?  
V – Ta com o rabo numa poltrona sem querer sair.... ele ta precisando de  
umas porradas  
L – Funciona acredite  
F - / Sai  
V – Eu sei disso, eu mesmo já acordei muita gente assim, é divertido!!!!  
L - ...Eu imagino....  
G – Não é exatamente divertido....  
V – Já teve a chance?  
G – Hoje mesmo  
L – Ele bateu muito na Martina  
V – E ninguém me chama, eu também queria dar umas porradas nela  
L – Não foi divertido Val, ela não estava bem  
V – É, eu to sabendo  
L – Mesmo?  
V – Porque todo mundo pensa que eu sou desinformado  
S – Porque é  
V – Ate você?  
S – Eu não disse nada  
V – Sobrou alguma coisa pra mim?  
L – Muito pouco  
V – Então para se entupir!!!  
  
(O dia seguinte)  
/ toca o telefone  
Z - ...... Mas nunca tem ninguém aqui pra atender essa droga de manhã....  
alo?  
Do outro lado da linha – Alou você gostaria de fazer uma doação?  
Z - ..... Vai se ferrar!!!! (desliga) Que saco....  
/ toca o telefone  
Z - .... Alo.......  
A – Oiii  
Z – Ahh, oi Amélia, que foi?  
A – Ahh eu só queria avisar que vocês vão receber umas revistas....mas é só  
até eu voltar de viagem  
Z – Hein? Que historia é essa? Que viagem?  
A – Ahh eu esqueci de contar, a Martina não está muito bem e pra evitar  
qualquer tentativa de suicídio eu vou levar ela pra umas férias...  
Z – Ah entendi.... e o que as revistas tem a ver com isso?  
A – É que iam ficar chegando aqui, e não ia ter ninguém pra ler, eu sei que  
as garotas gostam mesmo  
Z – E quando você vai ir?  
A – Hoje  
Z – COMO???  
A – Desculpa não ter contado....  
Z – Ahh, não, é que me pegou de surpresa....  
A – Eu devo voltar em torno de umas semanas  
Z - .... Umas semanas?.....  
A – É só o tempo da Martina se recuperar...  
Z – Sei........  
A – Eu ligo quando eu chegar lá....  
Z - .... E aonde você vai?  
A – Pra casa de inverno da minha tia  
Z - Vou sentir sua falta  
A – Eu também....  
V – Quem é? (caindo de sono)  
A – Bem, essa não...já tenho que desligar  
Z - .... Então, ta... tchau (desliga)  
V – E ai, quem era?  
Z – Não te interessa  
L - ....Xô vê....Amélia?  
Z – Era, vocês sabiam que ela vai viajar?  
L – Não, eu só sabia que ela ia mandar umas revistas pra cá...pelo menos a  
gente tem revista de graça!!!  
Z - .....Vocês.....  
V – E o que você falava com ela a essa hora da manhã?  
L – É isso pode falar!!!...Contas, contas...ei uma carta...é pra Sylph  
V – De quem?  
L – Eu não conheço o endereço...  
S – Muitcho bom dia!  
V – De quem é isso?  
S – Isso o que?  
V – Essa carta?  
S – Sei lá...xô vê isso...ahhh ta...  
L – E...  
S – Nada  
Z – Más noticias?  
S – Eu creio que sim...  
V – E o que é?  
S – Eu ainda não abri, mas não acho que vai ser coisa boa  
V – Abre duma vez  
S – Ok.../ começa a ler/.....ahãn,  
ahãn........ahãn.......ahãn.....ahãn.......Que?  
Z, L, V – E?  
S – A minha mãe quer me ver....  
Z – Alguma coisa?  
S – É a minha mãe!!ahh não....  
V – Tem alguma coisa errada?  
S – Tem sim, ha muito tempo eu briguei com a minha mãe, sobre o fato de  
morar sozinha... Disse que com a vida que eu tinha eu não precisaria morar  
sozinha, mas eu insisti e bem ela disse que não me ajudaria com nada, disse  
que eu precisava crescer...  
L – Uau que barato!  
V - ... É, aconteceu uma coisa parecida comigo  
Z – Você foi expulso por fazer merda  
V – Não precisava entrar em detalhes.....  
S e L – O que você fez??  
V – Ahhh.... vocês sabem.... as mesmas drogas de sempre.... umas brigas...  
uns vandalismos.... uns assaltos... coisa boba  
S – Bobas....é....  
L – Que diabos de namorado é esse que você foi arrumar.....uhh a sua mãe  
não conhece ele...  
Z – Se ela conhecer.... é capaz dela ser deserdada!!!  
S – Eu só não queria falar com a minha mãe, ela que começou a me proibir de  
fazer tudo...  
L – Vai ver que ela quer pedir desculpas....  
S – Depois de 5 anos??  
Z – Tem gente que precisa de um tempo pra pensar  
L – Escute a Voz, ela sabe o que diz  
Z – Quer saber o que a Voz tem a dizer pra você?  
L – Não obrigada, melhor nem saber....  
V – E você vai?  
S – Não tenho a menor idéia....  
V – Vai, você quer ficar brigada com a sua própria mãe?  
Z – Olha quem fala.....  
L – Val acho melhor você ficar quietinho  
S – Eu tenho medo dela começar a se meter na minha vida de novo....  
L – Sylph você não tem mais 15 anos...  
V – Depois, você já provou que pode se virar, você já trabalha, ela não  
pode fazer mais nada  
S – Acho que você tem razão  
L – É vai lá, é quando isso?  
S – Hoje à noite...  
L – Boa sorte...  
S – Obrigada...não estou com a menor vontade de ir  
V –Se quiser eu te acompanho  
S – Eu agradeço Val, mas preciso fazer isso sozinha como vou provar pra  
minha mãe que sou independente se você for comigo?  
V – É você que sabe  
Z – Se a sua mãe visse você com ele, ai sim que ela iria achar que você  
ficou louca  
L – Ahh isso é verdade, aposto que ela diria algo como 'Meu deus, o que  
você fez da sua vida?'  
V - ..... Eu não pareço tão 'mal elemento' assim, pareço?  
S – Claro que não, no passado talvez...  
Z – Tem sempre um louco pra concordar com outro  
L – É cada uma....legal gostei da frase!Ae alguém sabe quando o Xellos vai  
voltar?  
V – Os únicos loucos aqui são vocês, e ele só volta quando resolver tirar o  
rabo da poltrona lá naquela cabana fedorenta dele  
L – Já vi que isso pode demorar...  
S – Ahhh não  
V – Que ele fique mofando lá, até aprender  
L – É realmente você é muito bom com as pessoas  
S – Vêm cá Val, até que horas você trabalha?  
V – Eu saio ás seis, por que?  
S – Você vai me ver por lá, só por isso  
V – Então ta  
Z – Nada como uma reunião, mas eu acordei cedo com um propósito e vou....  
bom eu vou nessa (sai)  
L – A gente também não tem que ir?  
S – É tem razão...  
V – Então eu vejo vocês mais tarde  
L – Eu já vou.../sai  
S – Vou ver uma coisa e já saio/ sobe as escadas  
V – É cada uma por aqui....  
S – Filia....?  
F - ...Hn?  
S – Você não vai trabalhar?  
F - ....sinceramente?...não  
S – Não pode ficar desse jeito, vamos levanta daí  
F - ...Pra?  
S – Pra você ir trabalhar...acorda, o mundo ainda não acabou  
F - ....Não, não quero....  
S – Eu não estou perguntando, você VAI ir trabalhar  
F - ......Ok...eu vou  
S – É isso ai, a quantos dias você não arruma essa bagunça?  
F – Sei lá...  
S – Ainda tem vidro no chão...  
F - ...Não me importo  
S – É você que sabe...eu já to saindo/ sai  
F - ...Eu não vou ir trabalhar hoje....ou eu vou?  
  
(Mais tarde)  
G – O pessoal saiu, sem nem tomar café..... sobra mais pra mim!!! Mas ai eu  
vou ter que fazer.....  
F – Que sorte a sua, hein?  
G – Só porque eu não preciso acordar cedo  
F - ...É, que vida....  
G – Pelo menos vocês ganham bem....  
F – Mas você gosta do que faz, isso é muito melhor  
G – Isso é verdade, e você?  
F – Eu o que?  
G – Você gosta do que faz?  
F – Não, eu apenas gosto do lugar onde trabalho....  
G - ....... Mas você ainda tem esperanças?  
F – É claro....  
G – Então, nem tudo esta perdido..... definitivamente eu não sei  
cozinhar.....  
F – Eu até diria que faria a comida, mas eu não vou....  
G – Eu não estou pedindo nada, você vai trabalhar hoje?  
F – Não, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem  
G – Então fica ai e descansa  
(toca a campainha)  
G – Já vai...... (abre a porta) Ah?...... a ta....... aqui?...... ta  
certo....(fecha a porta) Filia!!!  
F – Sim?  
G – Encomenda pra você  
F – Eu não pedi nada  
G – Abre, vai ver é alguma coisa boa que chegou por engano  
F – Isso seria ótimo...me da uma faca  
G – Já vai, ei.... tem o seu nome aqui mesmo  
F – Estranho....  
G – Procura o remetente (vai pra cozinha)  
F – Remetente....remetente...ai que droga..ah achei  
G – (voltou)De quem é?  
F – 'Sore wa himitsu desu'.....eu conheço essa frase  
G – Abre  
F – Eu não...  
G - ....... Se importa se eu abrir?  
F – Pode abrir  
G – (abre) Ahhhh...... ta cheio de flor aqui.....  
F – Que?Eu não acredito...  
G – Ahh.... Girassóis e Violetas....  
F – Eu adoro essas flores......ahh não ele não vai me  
comprar.../pensamento/ Porque eu estou dizendo isso?O que eu mais quero é  
voltar com ele...eu não agüento, mas pensar que tudo que ele faz é  
errado.../fala/...São lindas  
G - ...... (sai de fininho)  
F - .....Obrigada Xellos, muito obrigada......  
  
(Casa de inverno da tia da Amélia....)  
M – Essa viagem até que foi rápida...  
A – Dessa vez foi rápida, essa não eu disse que ia ligar pro Zel...  
M – Depois se liga, você acha que tem alguém em casa nesse horário?  
A – O Gourry talvez...  
M – Então...  
A – Tem razão....E ai vamos dar uma volta, ou prefere ir dormir?  
M – Na verdade eu preferia nem ter saído de casa, mas é você que sabe  
Amélia...podemos comer alguma coisa?  
A – É claro, tem um lugar que vende chocolate aqui que é uma delicia...  
M – Quem é aquele cara?/ aponta para um estranho que acenava pra elas  
A – Tenho a menor idéia...nem da conversa...  
Cara – Oi  
M – O que você quer?  
Cara – Eu nunca vi vocês aqui...são novas certo?  
M – É fácil perceber em uma cidade que tem 8 pessoas...  
Cara – Tem muito, mas que isso  
M – Aé quantas? 9?  
Cara – Você é muito irritadinha, a sua amiga é muda?  
A – Não, mas também sou muito irritadinha  
Cara – Eu posso mostrar a cidade  
M – Eu dei uma volta e acho que já vi tudo  
Cara – Ela tem muito mais do que isso que você viu...Posso mostrar os  
lindos lugares  
M – Eu tenho olhos, posso ver sozinha  
Cara – Bonitos olhos....  
M – Se ferra....  
Cara – Meu nome é James...  
M – Quem perguntou?  
A – Precisava tratar o cara assim?Aqui as pessoas são um pouco educadas...  
M – Eu dispenso...  
  
(Mais tarde, na casa)  
L – Cheguei, para a alegria de todos!!!  
Z – A minha que não vai ser  
F – Ou para a tristeza de muitos...  
L – Putz...que recepção maravilhosa.....  
G – Ué, já de volta?  
L – É, graças ao...como é mesmo o nome do moleque??  
G – Moleque?  
L – Ahh Gerard!  
Z – E ele tem nome?  
L – Eu preferia nem saber, mas é preciso...droga...  
F – Quando você vai trazer ele aqui?  
G - ......................  
L – Eu não vou trazer ele aqui, eu não quero ver a cara dele, já é castigo  
o suficiente ver ele no trabalho....  
S - ...Consegui chegar cedo!!  
G – Vocês não param de chegar cedo, o que vocês tão armando?  
S – Só porque eu cheguei em casa cedo?É crime agora...  
L – Eu tenho que aproveitar, não é sempre que você acha alguém tão  
otário...  
Z – Você não cansa de ficar brincando com o garoto?  
L – Ele até que é engraçado...  
S – Lina, o moleque é um saco....  
Z – Que houve com vocês, uma hora falam uma coisa, outra hora mudam  
completamente de opinião....  
S – É sempre bom ter dois pontos de vista, ai você usa qualquer um deles  
F – É a coisa, mas absurda que já ouvi  
Z – Sem querer me meter, mas você é a ultima pessoa que pode falar  
isso.....  
F – Pêrae, porque eu sou a ultima pessoa?  
Z – Você sempre age de um jeito, mas está pensando de outro, quando o  
assunto é o Xelloss  
F - ..........Como..como você sabe?  
Z – Fácil, qualquer um que tiver um pouco de senso e percepção pode ver  
L – Ver o que?  
Z – Mas alguém que não tem essas características é totalmente incapaz.....  
L – Isso foi uma direta pra mim??  
Z – Foi  
F – Eu estava pensando em resolver isso de uma vez por todas...  
S – Sério, que bom!Te dou o maior apoio  
F – Eu só não sei o que faço....  
S – Claaaaaaaro Filia, claro....  
Z – Não precisa pensar muito, é só ser sincera  
L – Valeu Voz!  
F – O que fazer quando a gente não consegue dizer o que pensa?  
Z – Continuar tentando  
S – Vou lembrar de consultar o Zel....  
Z – Vou lembrar de começar a cobrar a partir de agora  
S – Esquece...  
Z – To precisando de uma grana extra.....  
L – Arranja um bico  
Z – Arranja vergonha na cara!!!  
L – Onde vende?  
Z - ......... Esquece.....  
S – Filia....você não foi pro trabalho foi?  
F – Oi?  
L - ..Cara ou coroa?  
G – O que????  
L – Eu quero atenção!!!  
S - ....Lina, estamos te ouvindo  
F – Só se for você....  
Z – Alguém disse alguma coisa?  
L – Você é um cara muiito malvado!  
Z – Falou comigo?  
L – Você está me irritando....sim é com você  
Z – Ah ta (vira de costas)  
L - ........Filho da.....  
S – Pode parar, que boca....  
Z – Vai ver isso Filia?  
F – Ahhh...sabe que eu não sei  
Z – Vai ser melhor pros dois  
F – Eu acho que você tem razão...  
Z – Segundo o Val, ele também não ta legal  
F – Eu preciso falar com ele, mas eu não....não sei o que dizer....  
S – Você sabe Filia....esteve pensando nele esse tempo todo, é claro que  
sabe o que dizer...  
L – Vai lá...  
F – Lá?  
L – Na tal floresta, onde está a cabana dele  
F – Eu não gosto daquele lugar....  
G – Quer que a gente o traga aqui?  
F – Não....eu sempre dependo de vocês...vou fazer isso sozinha  
S – Filia, mesmo que a gente não esteja lá....você sabe que pode contar com  
a gente, estaremos sempre você...  
F – Obrigada Sylph  
L – Vai lá Filia, se ele não voltar eu vou dar outro tapa nele!  
F – Que história é essa?  
L – Não enrola!!!  
G – Ela pegou essa mania de dar tapas nos outros...  
Z – Foi aquela visita a Martina  
G – Ainda vai sobrar pra gente  
Z – Só pra você....  
G - .......... Vai nessa Filia!!!!  
F – Obrigada/ some  
L – Eu creio que ainda vai sobrar pra vocês  
S – Que mania feia..ops...tenho que ir!Vou me encontrar com a minha  
mãe..........saco....  
G – O que foi dito pra Filia, vale pra você também, vai na fé  
S - ....É a minha mãe...  
G – Também serve  
S – Isso é porque não conhece a figura...a Filia e a Amélia sabem do que eu  
estou falando...e agora que eu reparei desde quando assinamos "Capricho"??  
Z – Coisa da Amélia.....  
S – Ahh a minha mãe que espere...essa revista é ótima  
Z e G – (Caem no chão)  
S – Eu vejo a revista depois..melhor ver o que a minha mãe quer...ou no  
mínimo ela vai dizer 'Foi só ficar 5 anos longe e olha só o que aconteceu,  
você não faltava nenhum de seus compromissos...'  
Z – Sermão de mãe..... já falamos sobre isso, você vai lá e encara o bicho  
S – É melhor, é só ela não se meter na minha vida..../ sai  
  
Continua....Ainda vai demorar pra acabar  
ShX: Ficou interessante  
YS: Aleluia!!!!!!  
ShX: E mais mistérios do passado desses louco a vir  
YS: ....Como será a mãe da Syl?  
ShX: E finalmente a Filia e o Xelloss vão se acertar, mas será que desta  
vez é pra valer?  
YS: Isso tudo só no próximo capitulo!!  
ShX: Não percam Slayers Doom Gold 


	32. Slayers Doom Gold

Slayers Doom Gold  
Episodio de Hoje: Se o metano não tem cheiro, porque o pum é fedorento?  
Nota dos autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom a ser uma historia com os  
poderes divinos....  
(Ainda naquela noite....em algum lugar marcado pela mãe da Sylph)  
S – Mas onde será que ela..../ vê alguém se levantar/...lá está ela  
MS – Ha quanto tempo Sylphiel  
S – Cinco anos...  
MS – Eu sei, vejo que está ótima  
S – Melhor sem você  
MS – Não precisa vir com lanças pra cima de mim...Como está a sua vida?  
S – Normal  
MS – O que tem feito?  
S – Ahhh  
MS – E a mesada que tenho mandado?  
S – É suficiente, posso comprar roupas e qualquer outra coisa  
MS – Soube que mudou de casa  
S – Na verdade estamos morando no mesmo lugar, só tivemos um pequeno  
acidente com a outra casa  
MS – 'Estamos'?  
S – Eu moro com os meus amigos  
MS – Você chama isso de ser independente??  
S – É bom morar com os amigos  
MS – Eu conheço eles?  
S – Sim, a Filia...Xellos, Gourry, eu, Lina, Zel e Val  
MS – Lina, Zel e Val?Aqueles delinqüentes??  
S – Mãe eles mudaram...  
MS – O que te faz pensar que uma pessoa que agia de tal forma no colegial,  
mudou assim de repente?  
S – Eu sei que eles mudaram, eu convivo com eles!  
MS – O que te deu na cabeça?Foi só ficar uns anos longe de você e olha que  
fez da vida....  
S – Tem mais...  
MS – Mais?  
S – Sim, o meu namorado...  
MS – Ahh que bom, pelo menos arranjou um namorado, porque no colegial você  
só ficava pintando...  
S – É o Val...  
MS – Desculpe querida, eu não ouvi  
S – Meu namorado é o Val  
MS – Valgaav?O delinqüente?  
S - ................  
MS – Meu deus, olha se ele te ameaçou pode me falar, eu mando a policia  
atrás dele  
S – Mãe, ele não me ameaçou eu gosto de verdade dele  
MS – Filha, ele destruiu seus quadros, além de ser acusado de assaltos..e  
andava com aquele Zelgadiss entre outros....Não vai morar com eles  
S – Aé?Você chega depois de 5 anos e acha que vai mudar a minha vida, pensa  
que vai dizer com quem devo andar e com quem devo namorar?Sinto muito  
então, Eu amo o Val e não vou deixa-lo nem abandonar meus amigos que são  
pessoas maravilhosas!  
MS – Isso me emociona....não seja ridícula Sylphiel!  
S – O que você quer?  
MS – Eu ia falar com você sobre...  
S – Ahh mãe eu ainda não terminei  
MS – Fale querida...  
S – Bem, eu estou trabalhando...  
MS – Você trabalha??  
S – Sim, você também!  
MS – Mas eu posso te sustentar  
S – Eu disse que não preciso que me sustente, combinamos que eu ficaria só  
com a mesada  
MS – Muito bem, que empresa você trabalha?  
S – Não é uma empresa.......  
MS – É o que?  
S – Uma lanchonete, sou garçonete  
MS – O QUE?..Ahãn...Minha filha é garçonete de uma...lan o que?  
S – Aposto que nem sabe soletrar isso né mãe?  
MS - Que absurdo....  
S - ..........  
MS – E você diz que está vivendo bem?Fez da sua vida um lixo em 5 anos  
S – A minha vida não é um lixo!  
MS – Como não?Você é garçonete, mora com os amigos, tem o namorado que  
tem....  
S – Alto lá!Isso é a minha vida, não é a sua!  
MS – Só um minuto...disse que mora com os amigos, certo?  
S – Sim, eu disse  
MS – Repita  
S – Lina, Filia, Xellos, Gourry, eu, Zel e Val  
MS – Valgaav não é o seu namorado?  
S – É, porque?  
MS – Ninfeta!  
S – Como?????  
MS – Isso que você ouviu, como pode ser baixa, só me trás desgosto mesmo  
S – Veio me humilhar?/ com lagrimas nos olhos/ Não tenho nada a falar com  
você eu preferia que essa carta tivesse sido um capricho seu, e que eu  
tivesse ficado plantada aqui e que no dia seguinte me ligasse dizendo que  
esteve ocupada por causa do trabalho, como sempre fez!!!/ se levanta  
MS – Sylphiel eu ainda não terminei!Preciso te contar uma coisa  
S – Que se dane!/ Sai  
MS – Espera Sylphiel...  
(De volta a casa)  
/toca o telefone  
L – Alô?...ahh oi, sim estou bem,obrigada...Zel!!!!É a Amélia!!!!!!  
Z – Passa pra cá!!!.... Oi, como vão as coisas ai?  
A – Bem, estão melhorando...acredita que a minha tia quer que fiquemos o  
mês inteiro?  
Z – É O QUEEE???... Perdão, como?  
A – Não se preocupe não ficarei o mês inteiro aqui...não tem muita coisa  
pra fazer...  
Z – Ufff...... que susto...... o clima por aqui já ta me matando....  
A – As coisas ai ainda não melhoraram?  
Z – Já estão melhorando, agora é só questão de tempo....  
A – Que bom, ahh quer alguma coisa em especial?  
Z - .... Nada.....só você de volta  
A - ....Isso você vai ter, em breve  
Z – Não peço mais nada  
A – ahh é que...NÃO FAÇA ISSO!!..estou com uns probleminhas aqui  
Z – A Martina?  
A – Ahãn, tchau falo com você depois!  
Z - ... Tá tchau......(desliga) coisa estranha....  
L – O que?  
Z – Coisa da maluca  
L – Essa não sou eu?  
Z – A garota-barata  
L – Ahh...ok  
S - ..Pro inferno...é.../desliga o celular/  
Z – Que bom humor....  
S – Nem te conto....  
V – Qual é o papo?  
S – Minha mãe...  
V – E ai? Como foi lá?  
S – Uma droga  
V – Tanto assim? O que foi que ela queria?  
S – Eu sei lá  
Z – Então vocês não se acertaram?  
S – É impossível falar com aquela mulher  
V – Melhor você esfriar a cabeça...  
S – Porque você não ouviu a metade do que ela disse  
V – E o que ela disse?  
S - ........Reclamou da minha vida, disse que fiz dela um lixo em 5 anos  
V – Coisinha desagradável....  
S – Ela é desagradável  
V - .... Imagino....  
S – Você não faz idéia, que direito ela tem?  
(toca a campainha)  
V – Mas você disse isso a ela?  
S – Eu só protestei sobre tudo que ela disse...ela reclamou de morar com os  
amigos, dos amigos com quem eu moro, do meu trabalho, do fato de eu  
trabalhar, e do namorado que eu tenho...  
V – Qual é o problema com o namorado?  
(toca de novo)  
S – É que...  
L – Obvio que o problema é você!Ninguém vai atender a porta??  
?? – Pois é, ninguém vai atender a porta????  
Z – Calaboca Xelloss  
X – (entra) Vocês tão cada vez mais sem educação.... nem pra abrir a  
porta.....  
L – Isso se chama preguiça....  
X – Como queira..... alguém viu a Filia?  
S – Peraê, você ainda não encontrou com ela?  
L – Que se ta fazendo aqui??  
X – Uè, vim falar com ela, vocês podem chamar ela, ou eu preciso subir?  
L – Você precisa dar o fora isso sim  
X – Ela não quer falar comigo tanto assim???  
L – Seu idiota, ela foi atrás de você!!  
X - ....... putz....... que mancada....  
V – Digna de você  
X – Pois é.... to indo (desaparece)  
Z - .......... Sujeito enrolado......  
L – Muiiiiito enrolado..será que a Filia já foi embora?  
V – Se bobear ela aparece aqui agora.....  
F – Olá...  
V – Cacete.... se eu tivesse apostado....  
Z – Que boca maldita.....  
F – O que está havendo?  
V – Você não vai acreditar, mas o Xelloss acabou de aparecer aqui  
F – Eu realmente não acredito, que droga....  
Z – Vai logo que você encontra ele  
F – Mas eu to cansada...  
V - ..... Desse jeito vocês não se encontram nunca.....  
F – Taaa...que coisa.../ some  
L – HUAHAUAHAUHAUHAAU  
V – E agora vai ser o Xelloss que vai aparecer....  
S – Melhor ficar de boca fechada  
X - ............... Preciso mesmo perguntar?  
V – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
L – HAUAHAUHAAUHUAHHAUHAUAHUA  
S – Ela acabou de chegar e acabou de sair!!!!  
Z – Vocês dois são ridículos...... do que adianta saber se teleportar se  
não se acham nunca?  
X – Já que é assim eu não saio daqui  
V – E agora ela teve a mesma idéia......  
S – Cala a boca!!!  
V – E agora vai chover dinheiro.....  
Z – Se já ta abusando  
L – AHAHUAHAUHAUAUAHUHAUHA..Ahhh socorro..HAHAUHAUAHAUAHAUHHA  
V – Vai que funciona.... até agora a Filia não voltou  
S – Isso é muito ridículo....  
V – Então porque ta chovendo grana lá fora?  
S – Pare de sonhar!  
L – Num ta meio cedo pra beber?  
Z - ....... Enlouqueceu...  
X – Gente.... pior que é serio.... olha (aponta pra janela)  
L - ??  
V – TA CHOVENDO DINHEIRO!!!! (se joga pela janela)  
S - ???????  
X – Deixa pra mim (sai correndo)  
Z - .........  
(começa a entrar dinheiro pela janela)  
L e S - ?????????  
V – Gente, um carro forte bateu na esquina, vem logo!!!!!  
L e S – OBAAAAAAA GRANA!!!!!!!!!!  
Z – (não esta mais na sala)  
(na esquina, um monte de gente sai pegando a grana)  
V – EU SOU FOOOOODA!!!!! (pegando o dinheiro e enfiando nos bolsos)  
L – Alegria de pobre existe!!!!!!!/ pegando o dinheiro  
Z – Qual vai ser o próximo milagre....?  
S – Diga alguma coisa boa  
V – Sugestões? Podem pedir, venham meus servos  
X – Me faça podre de rico!!!  
V – Podre você já é, pega a grana que se fica rico!!!!!  
X – Muito obrigado  
L – Eu sou ricaaaaa!!!!!!!Já posso me demitir!!!!!!!!  
V – Preciso pensar na minha campanha para governar o mundo!!!!!!  
L – Ele pensa alto  
S – Ele viaja muito  
Z – (enfiando toda a grana que pode nos bolsos)  
X – Traz a Filia pra cá  
V – Pode deixar...... E agora a Filia se encheu e volta!!!!!  
F – Sés tão ai....uau quanta grana  
V – EU SOU O DONO DO MUNDO!!!!!!!!  
S – Menos Val, menos....  
V – Você quer arrumar um emprego melhor??? Me peça que eu faço isso!!!!!!  
L – Eu avisei que era cedo pra bebida....  
V – Cuidado você vai escorregar!!!  
L – É o que..ahhh/ escorrega no dinheiro  
V – Cuidado com o Incrível Val!!!! Aqueles que se oporem a mim irão sentir  
minha fúria BWAHJAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
X - ..... Enlouqueceu de vez.....  
Z – (estufando os bolsos de grana)  
F – O que aconteceu por aqui, você assaltaram o carro forte??  
X – Descobrimos que o Val pode fazer o que quiser quando fala  
F – Isso é novidade, pensa alguma coisa pra ele bem absurda  
X – Aê Val?  
V – BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Falou comigo?  
X – Se consegue fazer um avião cair?  
V – Pffffff..... Isso é ridículo para mim.... E agora um avião vai cair dos  
céus!!!!  
(Todos olham para cima)  
X – Não to vendo nada....  
(De repente passa um avião em chamas pela cidade)  
X - ...................  
V – Cara eu sou muito bom!!!!!  
S – Val?  
V – Eu sou demais!!!! Pode falar  
S – Isso está começando a me assustar....  
V – Não a nada o que temer, comigo não a o que se preocupar..... Alguém  
quer achar uma herança perdida?  
F – Sylph, o que DIABOS o seu namorado bebeu?????  
S – Eu gostaria de saber....  
X – Eu quero também  
V – Eu estou perfeitamente bem, nunca me senti melhor!!!!!!  
S – É isso ai....vai fundo.......  
V - ...... Que foi?  
G – (chegando correndo) Ae....... ces viram....?.... Caiu um avião......  
viram...?  
L – Nós vimos, o Val tem poderes sabia?  
G – Que historia..... de onde saiu essa grana toda????  
L – Coisa do Val também, quer uma prova, peça alguma coisa pra ele!!!!O Val  
é melhor do que todos os deuses!!!!!!  
G – Serio?  
V – Pode pedir  
G - ......... Eu quero...... sei lá.... Me vê um carro de ultima geração!!!  
V – Saindo....... (alguma coisa acerta ele na cabeça) Quem foi o desgraçado  
que jogou essa droga em mim????  
X – Ei.... Val...  
V - ..... Chaves de carro.... legal.... são suas Gourry  
G – Ihhh valeu!!!! Agora cadê o carro?  
V – Procura um pela vizinhança que ele vai abrir.... será o terceiro carro  
preto que você ver  
G – Ih valeu cara, fui (sai correndo)  
L – Ei Val, por um acaso não tem como você fazer cair alguma coisa em cima  
da lanchonete onde eu trabalho?  
V – Lógico que eu consigo..... E vai cair algo na lanchonete.... pronto, é  
só ir ver amanhã  
L – De preferência alguma coisa que detone o lugar....  
V – Eu não posso exagerar, senão cai um meteoro e vai esmagar todos nós....  
E que isso não aconteça!!!!!  
F – Vá ter tanta sorte assim lá no inferno...  
V – É pra lá que você vai se chamar meus poderes de sorte  
X – Ihh Sujou, é a policia  
V – Corre cambada!!! (corre pra dentro da casa)  
F – Eu não fiz nada.../ volta pra casa com todos os outros  
  
(De volta a sala)  
Z – (contando a grana)  
L – Dinheiro, grana!!!ahhh que coisa boa!!!  
X – Vocês.... ei Val, porque você não explodiu os policias?  
V – Não seria certo com os coitados... eles não podem fazer nada contra  
meus incríveis poderes!!!!!  
G – Cheguei!!! Aê gente, mo carrão!!! Valeu Val  
S – Que absurdo....  
V – Ué, eu to falando serio..... quer alguma coisa Syl? Agora que a  
lanchonete foi destruída  
S – Ahh foi mesmo?Vamos ver isso amanhã...  
V – Se quiser eu te dou um emprego melhor, pode escolher  
S – Não seja ridículo, não pode fazer essas coisas....  
V – Quer apostar? Muito bem.... Eu digo que você ainda será uma modelo  
famosa, pronto agora é só esperar  
S – Essa eu estou pagando pra ver  
V – Não seja tão descrente.... você viu o avião.... a Filia.... o carro...  
a grana  
S – O carro bateu!A Filia já estava de saco cheio de esperar o Xellos, e  
sei lá o que houve com o avião....  
V – Meus poderes!!! Felizmente não haverá mortes.... todos estarão vivos,  
com apenas alguns arranhões  
F – Aonde ele tirou essa idéia?  
V – Esperem o noticiário falar sobre isso  
L – Eu não vou trabalhar, yeees!!!!!!!  
V – Já pensou no que quer trabalhar?  
L – Eu não, só com a grana que eu peguei posso ficar sem trabalho durante  
alguns anos...Será que a Amélia teve essa sorte também??  
V – Quem sabe.....  
  
(Hora do jantar)  
G – Aê gente, o noticiário já vai começar  
L – É a hora da verdade!  
V – Ai, vocês reparam que sem nem perceber já estão se falando direito?  
F – Hun?  
X – Aconteceu  
F – Que?  
X – A gente  
F – Ahh sei..  
X – Não está contente?  
F – Muito  
X – Mas acabou acontecendo mesmo sem querer  
F – ahh...eu esqueci, muito obrigada pelas flores  
X – De nada, foi só uma pequena demonstração do quanto eu gosto de você....  
F – Você ganhou  
X – Hehe....  
F – Me desculpe...  
X – Dessa vez sou eu que peço desculpas  
F – Sou eu que estava errada, eu estava cega....  
X – Mas fui eu que causei tudo  
F – Você foi vítima, não teve culpa  
X – Mas se não fosse por mim tudo aquilo não teria acontecido, e eu acabei  
machucando você....  
F – Eu me condenei ao inferno que era ficar sem você  
X – Não foi só você que sofreu durante esse tempo  
Z - ......Olha a melação ta ótima, mas da pra calarem a boca que eu quero  
assistir as noticias  
S – Ahh Zel cruzes deixa os dois em paz...  
F – Obrigada Sylph...E espero que essa seja a ultima briga....  
X – Isso é inveja, só porque ele ta sem a namorada  
Z – Isso também  
S – Coitado do Zel, mas ele não vai ficar segurando vela sozinho, temos um  
quase casal aqui....  
G – Gente, ta começando  
"...E estamos ao vivo no local onde caiu um avião da empresa American  
Airlines, o avião parece ter caído em cima de uma lanchonete local"  
V – Fala serio, eu sou mais eu!!!  
L – Te amo Val!!!/ agarra ele  
S – Epa!!! Ele é meu  
F – Ei, Gourry arranje os poderes do Val e já sabe o que fazer para ter a  
Lina no seu pescoço!  
G – Vou me lembrar disso...  
V – Cara, eu sou demais!!!  
"...Aparentemente, não houve mortes no acidente, e a lanchonete já estava  
vazia, falando agora com o dono do estabelecimento"  
Z – Caramba.....  
X – É... me lembre de ser legal com ele a partir de hoje....  
S – Lina solta ele!!  
L – Pronto...pronto, muiiiiiito obrigada Val!!Eu faço qualquer coisa,  
qualquer uma que você me pedir eu faço!  
S - / Aponta pro Gourry  
V - .... primeiro me solta.... valeu.... e tenta se acertar com o Gourry  
Z – Valeu Val......  
"Hoje mais cedo, um carro forte bateu deixando cair milhões... a policia  
tenta descobrir os responsáveis..."  
X – Ta ferrado Val  
V – O que esses meros mortais podem fazer contra mim?  
S – Val é sério para com isso  
L – Como assim me acertar com o Gourry, eu não briguei com ele  
V – Ué, você viu, aconteceu... e Lina, caso você não saiba o Gourry ta meio  
bolado ainda  
G - .................  
L – O que eu fiz Gourry?  
G – Ahhh.... é aquele lance com o garoto....  
V – Essas crianças....  
L – É só zoeira, é pra poder sair quando eu quiser mais cedo isso é todo  
dia  
G – Mas agora isso acabou, certo?  
"...A policia vai revistar as casas dos moradores da região, atrás do  
dinheiro desaparecido..."  
Z – Nem fudendo!!!!  
L – Ahhh não, quando a policia tocar, o Xellos e a Filia se transportam com  
o dinheiro!!!!!  
X – Viramos cúmplices deles..... é mole?  
L – É cada uma...  
"... e um morador afirma que teve o carro roubado"  
G – Leva o carro também  
L – Tinta no carro!!!!!!!!  
X - ..... Gente, a cabana é pequena lembra?  
L – Azar o seu...se vira  
X – Que tal se nos levarmos a grana e você nunca mais ver a sua parte?  
L – Alto lá!!!!!!!  
X – Se nos quisermos  
L – Ahhh não faria isso comigo, faria?  
X – Como você é nossa amiga eu deixo passar.... Filia?  
F – Eu to com sono  
X - .... Claro.... eu te levo pro quarto, senão você pode cair no  
caminho....  
F – Não, vamos levar essa grana toda  
S – Você está cansada melhor ficar...  
F – Eu estou bem...vamos Xellos?  
S - ...Alô?..ahh o que você quer mãe?...amanhã...sem problemas...eu  
apareço.../ desliga/minha mãe quer me encontrar amanhã...  
V – De novo? Ela ainda não se cansou de te esculhambar???  
X – Se você acha que agüenta então vamos  
F – Claro  
S – Acho que não, aposto que ela lembrou de, mas alguma coisa pra me  
detonar de vez...  
X – Anda pessoal, passa a grana, senão vai ser pior  
Z – Sobre o meu cadáver!!!  
F – Para de frescura quer ficar sem grana nenhuma?É isso que vai acontecer  
se você não entregar pra gente.....  
S – Droga, eu não vou ir vou deixar ela esperando...toma a minha parte  
L – A minha ta separada hein!Toma a minha...  
V – Vai leva  
Z - ................ Toma...........  
X – Olha a grana deles, digam tchau!!!  
F – Agora sim eu vou ficar rica, e o carro?  
Z – Vão logo antes que eu mude de idéia.....  
X – A gente vê isso depois (enfia a grana numa sacola) pronto, vamos indo  
(Os dois se teleportam com a grana)  
Z - .........................  
L – BUAAAAAAAAAAA  
V – Não esquenta vocês.... eu posso fazer algo horrível com eles, caso eles  
não tragam a grana de volta  
L – Cara, eu vou ficar sem trabalhar!!!!!!!  
Z – Na sua mão aquela grana não dura uma semana  
L – É ruim, eu não tenho a menor idéia no que gastar....  
Z – Mas você vai ter a idéia, não passa de sete dias, eu to falando  
V – Ahhh Syl? Você vai mesmo ignorar a sua mãe?  
L – Eu deveria usar tudo naqueles jogos...  
S – Eu devia, mas não vou  
Z – Viu só....  
V – E depois se ela vier de grosseria, você pode jogar na cara dela também  
L – Me deixa, eu sei economizar  
S – Eu só vou ir, porque ela queria me dizer alguma coisa...  
Z – To sabendo....  
V – Eu digo, vai na fé  
L – Olha uma vez eu consegui juntar uns 250...  
S – Eu só não entendi, ela sabia onde eu estava e porque só agora veio  
falar comigo  
V – Ela deve ter alguma coisa importante pra falar  
S – Será?  
V – Que mais pode ser?  
Z – Eu concordo  
L – Eu não sei qual é o assunto, mas eu concordo também  
G – (roncando)  
S – Ok, agora vocês me deixaram preocupada  
V – A idéia não era bem essa...... mas só pode ser isso, certo pastel?  
Z – Vai se ferrar  
L – Onde ta o pastel??Onde??  
S – Você ainda insiste com essa piada  
V – Não adianta ela nunca vai se recuperar dessa  
L – Queeee?Vocês me deixaram com fome....  
V – Viu?  
Z – É isso ai Agares  
V – Arghhhh  
L – Eu não entendi, mas só sei que o Zel foi muito mau  
S – Ahh, aquela piada com o filme é muito mais engraçada  
V – Pô, me deixa vai...  
L – Com o que eu gasto o meu dinheiro?  
Z – Com o que você deveria gastar eu não sei, com o que você VAI gastar é  
outra coisa....  
L – Eu não preciso de nada...eu tenho muita grana não vou trabalhar....o  
que uma pessoa faz quando se tem grana na mão?  
X – Só pra lembrar Lina, se você não tiver um emprego a grana vai toda pra  
ajudar a pagar as despesas da casa  
L – Essa não eu preciso torrar a grana então  
X - ..... Não era bem por ai que você deveria estar raciocinando.....  
L - .......Mas o dinheiro é meu!!!Eu quero gastar no que eu quiser..  
F - ....Boa noite.../ sobe  
Z – Ela tava mesmo cansada......  
X – BOA NOITE!!!!!! Ela quase dorme por lá na cabana......  
S – Ela não vai ter problemas com o trabalho?  
X – Ela só precisa de uma boa noite de sono, só isso  
L – Vocês se acertaram bem a tempo...  
S – Isso é verdade  
X - ..... Qual foi o problema?  
L – Ela colocou a baixo o quarto dela...vai que sobra pros nossos?  
X – Ahhh entendi....  
S – Você lembra de um espelho que tinha atrás da porta?  
X – Lembro  
L – Já era  
X – Putz.... se ninguém se importa de me contar, o que aconteceu?  
L – Eu não sei direito  
X - ..... Alguém mais?  
S – Depois da briga que vocês tiveram, digamos que ela apareceu menos...  
X – É..?  
S – Ela estava ficando meio louca....e bem o resto a gente já te contou  
L – Ela quase matou a gente  
S – Não inventa  
L – E se a gente tivesse ficado naquele quarto por, mas alguns minutos?  
S – Ai talvez....  
X – Gente...... Ela não é tão agressiva assim....  
V – Ta de sacanagem, né????? Ela destruiu a casa e me pôs no gesso já  
esqueceu???  
X - .... Ta, mas fora isso....  
L – Ela é uma boa pessoa...  
X – Obrigado Lina, ela não é esse monstro que você ta dizendo  
V – Eu não disse isso, ela só tem algumas tendências, digamos, anti-eticas  
e anti-saudaveis....  
X - ..... Claro Val.... pense como quiser.....  
  
Continua...nhaaaaaa  
ShX: Ficou um capitulo meio.... eu já to de saco cheio de ficar falando  
isso  
YS: Ok  
ShX: Gente.... avião caindo.... chuva de dinheiro... um carro novo pro  
Gourry??? Que capitulo sem noção.....  
YS: É isso ai, esse capitulo ta normal  
ShX: E o Val se jogando pela janela?  
YS: Ai é normal do Val....  
ShX: Se é que ele tem um "normal"  
YS: Sei lá...acaba logo com isso  
ShX: Que seja...... matem roubem façam de tudo mas não percam o próximo  
capitulo de Slayers Doom Asgard 


	33. Slayers Doom Asgard

Slayers Doom Asgard  
Episodio de Hoje: Não é brinquedo não....  
Nota dos Autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Asgard a ser uma historia  
que os títulos não tem nada a ver com os capítulos  
  
(Casa de inverno da tia da Amélia, alguns minutos atrás)  
A – Como vai?  
M – Bem...não precisava desligar o telefone, eu não ia me matar....  
A – Estava com uma adaga na mão  
M – Era a coleção da sua tia....eu só estava brincando...  
A – Ok, liga a TV  
M – Espero que tenha alguma coisa boa...  
"...Um avião cai na cidade de Seyruun..."  
A – Ahãn?  
M – Ahn....  
A – Um AVIÃO???  
M – Será que morreu alguém?  
"... Não houveram mortes..."  
M – Como não?  
A - ...Essa eu não entendi, um avião cai e não morre ninguém, graças a  
deus...  
M – Eu to morrendo de fome, que se dane o povo de Seyruun...  
A – Cruzes....O seu amor ta lá, lembra?  
M – Vai se ferrar Amélia.../ quase chorando  
  
(De volta a casa, de manhã)  
L – Eu não vou trabalhar!!!!!!Eu não vou trabalhar!!!!Arigatou L-sama!!!!!  
Z – Ainda falando nisso?  
L – Ahhh eu não vou trabalhar!!!!Como eu estou feliz!!!!!!!!  
V – Graças ao meu avião!!!  
L – Arigatou Val!!!!!!  
V – Eu devia ter jogado alguma coisa em cima do meu.... nããããão eu vou  
trabalhar mesmo...  
L – Eu sou mais eu!!!!!!!!!!  
Z – Você agora vai precisar achar um outro  
L – Eu vou falar com o garoto, pra pedir pro avô dele me pagar!!!  
Z – Mas ainda vai precisar achar outro  
L – Para de me encher, eu não vou achar  
Z – Então vai morar embaixo da ponte  
L – Eu vou morar na casa da Amélia isso sim  
Z – Mais um agregado não....  
S - ...Oiii  
V – Oi oi  
X – Ô, eu entrego a grana pra vocês daqui a uns dias  
L – Porque?????  
X – Precisa dar um tempo, até a historia esfriar  
L – Você quer é gastar tudo....  
X – Bem, isso também  
L – Passa a minha parte!!!!  
Z – Se encostar na minha, morre!!!  
X – Calma gente.... ta seguro.... alem disso ninguém ia procurar lá mesmo  
S – E ai Zel, quando a Amélia volta?  
Z – Ela não deu certeza....  
L – Queria encher o saco dela....  
Z – Vai procurar um emprego  
L – N-Ã-O  
S – Bem povu, desejem boa sorte pra mim  
Povu – Boa Sorte  
S – Claro...bigadinha  
V – Tchau Syl (beija ela)  
S – Tchau, obrigada pessoal.../ sai  
F – Que cena linda...  
Z – É.... falou......  
L – Tão tudo morrendo de inveja, eu aposto!!hahahahahhahahahah/ cai do sofá  
Z – E você pode falar alguma coisa???  
L – Eu tenho cara de quem liga pra isso??/ se levanta  
Z – To sabendo...  
F – Pior que tem....  
X – Não precisa ficar com inveja  
L – Vocês tão de sacanagem, eu não ligo pra isso, não vou perder meu  
tempo... namoro só da merda...  
Z – Fala por experiência própria?  
L – Não, é o que eu vejo...sabe...Xellos e Filia...Val e Sylph.....  
Z – Também olha os exemplos que você pegou......  
X – Desde quando eu virei mau exemplo?  
L – Não é que seja mau exemplo, é que você a Filia brigaram pra caramba,  
apesar da única briga da Syl e do Val...bem ela também foi bem chocante  
X – Que isso.... Não troco esse pedaço de mal caminho por nada nesse mundo  
F – Brigas fazem parte de qualquer coisa....as nossas talvez em excesso....  
L – Não vem com essas não, o Zel a Amélia são dois lerdos que demoraram  
anos pra se juntar....você e o Xellos juntos só sabem brigar, separados são  
um saco, porque tem sempre um muiiito pra baixo, a Sylph nem sai do quarto  
separada do Val, e o Val também fica chato, juntos...sei lá, esses dois  
nunca dão uma de casal com gente por perto.....  
V – Isso pra é pra não ficar ouvindo as suas depois  
L – Eu nem sou tão chata assim  
Z – Imagina se fosse......  
L – Ahh vão se ferrar vocês.....  
X – E tenha um bom dia!!!!!  
F – Essa não...a quantos dias eu não vou pro trabalho??  
V – Você não vai querer saber  
F – Pelo amor de deus, fala  
V – Uns dois... três dias.....  
F – Tudo isso????  
V – Se alguém tiver mais dias pra acrescentar  
F – Eu vou acabar sendo demitida!!!!!!  
X – Vai nada  
F – Aii que droga.../ sobe  
X – Meu efeito!!!!  
L – Seu efeito o caralho, ela lembrou de uma coisa chamada trabalho!  
Z – E você tem moral pra falar isso????  
L – Graças ao Val, eu não tenho que ir trabalhar  
V – Alias aonde foi a Syl, alguém sabe me explicar  
L – Se ela achou que tinha que ir ao trabalho ela deve estar voltando daqui  
a pouco, sei lá liga pra ela  
V – Eu vo.....  
X – Falando nisso, já deu a minha hora, se eu me atrasar minha mãe me põe  
de castigo  
L – Ahhh que lindo, isso deve ser muiito engraçado, o que?Vai ficar olhando  
pra parede até dar hora do recreio???HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH  
X – (imitando a Luna) Fale isso de novo garotinha e você vai ver o que é  
bom!!!!!  
L - .............Ga,,xá...já...er...ehehe....ahheheh....  
Z – Pronto ela parou de funcionar  
F – Tchau...../ sai  
L - ..garyaha.........xahaxa........  
X – Anota o que ela ta falando, pode ser transmissão alien!!!!!  
Z – Tu é muito escroto mesmo.....  
X – É o meu efeito, fui (sai)  
Z - ......................  
  
(No prédio onde a Filia trabalha)  
F – Ahhh meu deus, que sorte a minha.....??  
P – Ahhhh..... oi!!!!  
F – Olá Phibrizzo...er...que ce ta fazendo aqui?  
P – Eu tava..... tava..... visitando um tio... é isso ai.... visitando um  
tio  
F – Ahh é...e que setor ele trabalha?  
P - ...... Sei lá..... ele trabalha aqui.... só sei isso.....  
F – Já achou o seu tio?  
P – Já, eu tava de saída  
F – Ahh bem eu tenho que ir, então tchau Phil  
P – Tchauzinho  
F - /Pensamento/ O que ele estava fazendo aqui?Ver o tio...preciso saber  
qual é o sobrenome dele.....  
(...Algum lugar escolhido pela mãe da Sylphiel)  
S – Mas uma vez lá vou eu....  
MS – É bom saber que tenha aceitado o meu convite  
S – Mesmo depois do que disse...  
MS – Eu gostaria de me desculpar também, não deveria ter dito aquilo  
S - /Pensamento/ Minha mãe se desculpando?.../fala/ Você queria falar  
comigo o que era?  
MS – Só um instante, você não deveria estar trabalhando?  
S - /Pensamento/ Me dêem forcas para continuar a ouvir isso../ fala/ Eu vou  
ficar de férias por algum tempo....  
MS – Não vou poder lhe mandar, mais a sua mesada  
S – Tudo bem, mas porque?  
MS – A minha empresa não vai mais ficar aqui  
S – Vai mudar de cidade?  
MS – De país Sylphiel....  
S – De país???Não pode fazer isso comigo  
MS – Venha comigo  
S – Para onde você vai?  
MS – Chicago  
S – É muito longe  
MS – Venha comigo  
S – Como ficam os meus amigos?O Val?O meu emprego?  
MS – Posso te dar um emprego na minha empresa, amigos se faz em todos os  
lugares, e bem o Valgaav...não é a melhor pessoa do mundo, vai conhecer  
alguém melhor....  
S – Não quero  
MS – Sylphiel?!  
S – Não vou deixar eles  
MS – E prefere me deixar?  
S – Não, também não, eu nem sei o que fazer. Quando você vai?  
MS – Amanhã de manhã  
S – Como???  
MS – Eu tentei te dizer ontem, mas você foi embora tão rápido...  
S – Não posso decidir isso assim de uma hora pra outra, porque não me disse  
antes?  
MS – Eu tive muito trabalho, sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu chego muito  
tarde em casa, e como eu ia imaginar que a minha filha ia pensar duas  
vezes...  
S – Você sempre me enviava uma carta, porque não contou?  
MS – E você ia pensar que era só mais um de meus caprichos não é?  
S - ...Ia....  
MS – Eu não quero te separar de ninguém, só pensei em dar uma chance a nós  
S – Eu morei com você por 15 anos, o que acha que eu te pedi de  
aniversario??  
MS – Eu sinto muito Sylphiel, mas eu sou uma mulher ocupada  
S – Mãe, você nunca ficou até o final de uma festa....eu devo ser muito  
azarada porque nas festas das suas amigas isso nunca aconteceu  
MS – Isso é passado, eu estou aqui para mudar esses acontecimentos  
S – É quer que eu me mude para Chicago?  
MS – Eu gostaria muito  
S – Eu preciso de tempo....  
MS – Seu sonho sempre foi ter uma carreira brilhante  
S – Isso é o sonho de qualquer criança....Eu queria ser pintora  
MS – Você tem talento  
S – Você me proibiu de pintar!  
MS – Você fazia desenho de garotos, porque não de uma paisagem bonita, um  
pássaro....  
S – As garotas me davam as fotos e eu desenhava!Expliquei isso várias  
vezes!!Eu pintava paisagens...  
MS – Mas um certo Valgaav destruiu tudo......  
S – Pare com isso!Está tentando me confundir  
MS – Eu só quero que você vá comigo para Chicago.  
S – Você vai amanhã, e eu não sei se vou ou não...  
MS – Pode me dar à resposta até as 5:00 da manhã, você não tem muita coisa  
certo?  
S – Certo, mas eu não tenho certeza...eu ligo pra você  
MS – Certo mande lembranças a Srta. Ul Copt e a Srta. Tesla Saillune  
S – Ahãn?A Amélia e a Filia?Sim eu mando  
MS – Eu aguardo a resposta...  
S – Ta..../ segura as lagrimas  
MS – Até breve  
S - .....Até.../ sai apressada  
(Em casa)  
Z – To saindo  
G – Já?  
Z – Eu já to empregado, esqueceu?  
G – Nem me lembrava..... agora só eu pra ficar mofando aqui  
Z – A Lina ta de vagabundagem aqui também  
L – Vagabundagem nada, eu estou de 'férias'....Sr. Não faço nada só dependo  
da namorada  
Z – Meu emprego foi conseguido com meus méritos Srta. Não tenho nada melhor  
pra fazer alem de ficar em casa enchendo o saco dos outros  
L - ...Hunf  
Z – (sai de casa)  
V – Gente aconteceu algo terrivel!!!!!  
L – Seus poderes acabaram, e tudo voltou ao normal??  
V – É.....  
L – Para de mentira  
V – Quer ver? E um meteoro caiu na minha casa  
L – Ei, calaaboca!!  
G - ............... Não aconteceu nada  
L – Ué??  
V – Não disse?  
L – Mas e a chuva de dinheiro?  
V – Acho que eu gastei todos os meus poderes pra fazer aquilo....  
L – Que horror...Vai ver é só uma questão de tempo  
V – Assim espero eu...... Gourry, pode me emprestar o carro?  
G – Esqueceu que ele ta lá na floresta?  
V – Cara eu não dou uma dentro hoje.....  
L – Pode crer....  
S - / Sobe  
V – Ei Syl, que foi... perae...  
L – Que será que houve?  
S - ..Não foi nada......  
V - ......Que foi que ela disse dessa vez?  
S - /Começa a chorar  
V – Ahh... Syl..... Calma..... calma.....  
S - ........A minha mãe....vai sair do...país....  
V – Como?  
S - ...Minha mãe vai sair do país....e quer que eu vá com ela.......  
V - ..... E......?  
S – Eu não sei Val, não sei o que fazer....se a minha mãe for embora eu  
nunca mas vou vê-la......mas eu não quero deixar você nem o pessoal...  
V - ....... Ahhh...... Sy...  
G – Não é melhor você subir e descansar?  
S - ...Não...minha mãe disse que eu tenho até 5 da manhã para...dar a  
resposta...e eu não sei...  
G – Por isso mesmo, você ta cansada..... precisa pensar direito... melhor  
fazer isso depois de dormir um pouco  
S – ...Não quero, estou mesmo cansada, mas isso é por causa da  
noticia...vou melhorar, embora eu sinta todo o meu corpo dolorido...  
V – Você..... quer mesmo tomar essa decisão agora?  
S – Eu preciso....  
G – Ninguém aqui quer te pressionar a nada  
V – Como assim??? Eu não quero que ela vá  
S – Eu preciso de tempo...eu não sei....eu não sei..../pensamento/ Eu não  
quero brigar com o Val...nem com a minha mãe....o que eu faço?....  
V – Olha Syl..... Eu não quero te forçar a nada é só que..... eu não quero  
me separar de você...eu não...  
S – Está tudo tão confuso...é uma decisão tão injusta...  
L – Seja lá a decisão que tomar, espero que tenha certeza, porque você vai  
sofrer com qualquer uma delas  
V – Porque ir com ela? Você não a viu durante cinco anos e agora ela chega  
e quer levar você embora, você não é escrava da vontade dela, não precisa  
ficar  
S – Ela quer mudar isso...  
V – Como mudar??? O que ela pode fazer? Por você de castigo?  
S – Não diga isso!Ela apenas quer que eu lhe de outra chance, para ela  
mudar  
V – Por favor, tudo que ela quer é aliviar a própria culpa de ter deixado  
sozinha durante todo esse tempo, e você parece mesmo uma criancinha atrás  
da mamãe, da licença..... (sai)  
S - ............Até parece que ele sabe o que eu sinto, ela não faz  
idéia.....talvez eu devesse ir mesmo com ela..../ sai  
L – Essa não....  
G - ...... Agora ferro....  
L – O Val não foi muito duro?e ela podia tentar entender o lado dele  
também....  
G – Na minha opinião os dois estão errados, ele por ter sido impaciente e  
não levar em conta a situação da Syl, e ela por não ter entendido o  
pensamento dele......  
L – Ela tem razão em dizer que é uma situação complicada...acho que você  
está certo  
G – A ultima coisa que eles precisavam agora era brigar  
L – É verdade, não vai ajudar em nada  
(Casa de inverno da tia da Amélia)  
A - ....Não tem nada passando de bom na televisão, que droga de férias...  
M – Ora, não diga isso até que é divertido  
A – Ficar sem fazer nada?  
M – Não isso não é divertido  
A – Martina eu queria perguntar uma coisa...  
M – Pode perguntar, não devemos ter segredos, certo?  
A – Era sobre a sua mãe  
M -...Minha mãe?  
A – É, eu lembro que você morava com ela quando estava no colegial, e um  
dia você chegou dizendo que tinha comprado um apartamento, o que aconteceu  
entre vocês?  
M – Porque a pergunta assim de repente?  
A – É uma curiosidade...responda por favor  
M – Bem, nós brigamos por causa das minhas notas, com as pessoas que eu  
andava, você sabe que eu cheguei a levar uma suspensão de 2 semanas, não  
sabe?  
A – Estou lembrada  
M – Naquele dia eu voltei mais cedo pra casa eu fiquei na rua até dar hora  
da saída pra eu poder voltar como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas eu não  
tinha como imaginar que o colégio já havia ligado para a minha mãe....  
A – E ela descobriu?  
M – Descobriu muito mais, eu falsificava a assinatura dela, nos boletins e  
tudo...  
A – Ela descobriu isso também...  
M – É, nesse dia ela me disse que o maior problema na vida dela era eu, e  
de fato ela estava certa...  
A – E?  
M – Ela continuou dizendo que só teve dor de cabeça por minha casa,  
desperdício de dinheiro... então eu disse que ela nunca mas teria esse tipo  
de problemas porque eu devolveria tudo que ela gastou comigo.  
A – Tudo?  
M – Isso mesmo, meu pai mora no exterior e me mandou bastante dinheiro, de  
fato ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido, meus avós também ajudaram e bem  
consegui comprar uma casa, não é muito grande, mas da pra viver...  
A – E o que aconteceu com a sua casa?  
M – Eu aluguei  
A – Porque??  
M – Como eu devolveria o dinheiro que a minha mãe gastou comigo, se eu não  
alugasse a casa?Fiz isso depois de ter saído do colégio...e a casa continua  
alugada  
A – Eu não fazia idéia  
M – Eu não gosto muito de falar sobre isso...  
(Mais tarde, em casa)  
(toca a campainha)  
G – Já vai.... Oi Phil, tudo bem?  
P – Tudo bem, vamos começar?  
G – Vamos nessa  
L – Ahh o pirralho de novo....  
P – Te cata criatura  
L – Seu baixinho folgado  
G – Gente... por favor....  
L – Eu não ia me irritar se não tivesse visto a cara desse fedelho  
P – Não pedi pra você vir aqui  
L – Você está na minha casa!!!  
P – A casa não é sua  
L – Eu moro aqui é minha sim  
G – Ta bom ta bom, anda parem com isso....  
P – É, deixa essa criatura ai....  
L – No dia que eu perder a minha paciência eu espanco esse  
garoto...fedelho../sai  
S – Gourry por um acaso...olá Phibrizzo  
P – Oi oi  
S – Você viu um papel com uns telefones anotados?  
G – Tinha um desses perto das revistas da Amélia  
S – Obrigada, tinha colocado bem ali pra não esquecer...não consigo ligar  
para o celular da minha mãe, quem sabe ligando direto para a empresa  
G – Já pensou na resposta?  
S – Não tenho certeza, mas mesmo assim vou ligar  
V – Alguém vai querer alguma coisa da padaria, que eu to indo lá  
S – Obrigada Gourry.../pega o telefone e sobe  
L – Eu quero pão!!!  
V - ..... Então eu to indo (sai)  
S – Pronto...  
L – Já ligou?  
S – Já só precisei dizer que eu vou com ela  
L – Você vai ir??  
S – Eu não tenho certeza...  
G – Vai deixar sua mãe esperando caso não vá?  
S – Eu avisarei a ela caso ocorra alguma mudança  
L – Você só está fazendo isso, por que ficou chateada com o que o Val disse  
S – Nada a ver...  
P – Vocês não podem tentar discutir seus problemas depois?......  
  
Continua....depois dessa, eu acho que sim  
ShX: As coisas estão ficando estranhas  
YS: Isso mesmo, em breve Amy e Marty de volta  
ShX: Eu já tava achando que essa viagem não ia acabar nunca  
YS: Viajar é bom...  
ShX: Com certeza.... e será que iremos nos despedir da Syl na historia?  
YS: Só mesmo no próximo capitulo...  
ShX: Não percam o próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom Poseidon, nem que caia  
um raio em suas cabeças!!!!! 


	34. Slayers Doom Poseidon

Slayers Doom Poseidon  
Episodio de Hoje: Cachorro que é fiel ao dono não late, só morde...  
Nota dos Autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Poseidon a ser uma historia  
bem enrolada

(???só sei que é na casa deles ainda...)  
F – Quem ficou chateada com o que o Val disse?  
L – A Sylphiel  
S – Eu fiquei um pouco, mas isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de eu ir  
para Chicago  
F – Vai para Chicago??  
L – A mãe dela quer que ela vá morar lá com ela, e a Syl e o Val acabaram  
'discutindo'  
F – Também pudera, o que você espera que ele diga, 'claro pode ir'?  
S – Não, eu sei que ele não diria uma coisa dessas, mas...você não chegou  
meio cedo Filia?  
F – É, o Milgasia me liberou já tinha terminado de fazer tudo por lá mesmo,  
falando nisso precisava perguntar uma coisa ao Phibrizzo...  
L – Depois você pergunta  
F – E você decidiu que vai ir com a sua mãe  
S – Eu ainda não decidi nada, só que eu tenho quase certeza de que eu vou  
F – Posso falar uma coisa então?  
S – Claro, o que é?  
F – Sou sua amiga desde o colegial, sabe que eu vou te apoiar em tudo, mas  
dessa vez eu não posso...  
S – Porque?  
F – Eu sei que está muito feliz em ver a sua mãe, mas se for com ela vai  
deixar de lado o que conquistou nesses 5 anos...  
S - ....Eu não tinha pensado nisso  
F – Você lutou para ter sua liberdade...você não conseguiu de primeira  
lembra?  
S – Eu sei...  
F – Você fugiu de casa e só voltou de madrugada, a sua mãe ficou sabendo  
pelos seus vizinhos...sua mãe não ficava até o final dos seus aniversários,  
eu lembro, ela não veio as suas formaturas...você me falou isso...ficou  
sozinha durante 5 anos, porque você acha que agora ela vai mudar?  
S – Eu não sei...  
F – Você pode até ir com ela, mas o que vai conseguir?Vai voltar a ter a  
vida que tinha, vai ficar em casa trabalhando se quiser...a sua mãe s  
chega de madrugada fora o fato de trabalhar nos finais de semana...  
S - ...Ela me disse que ia mudar isso  
F – Ela vai fazer isso das primeiras vezes...me diga quantas vezes voc  
ouviu ela dizer 'não posso estou ocupada'?  
S – Muitas...  
L – Vocês se dão muito bem, né?  
S – A Filia sabe de todos os meus problemas, e parece conhece-los melhor do  
que eu  
F – Você começou a me contar eles desde o dia em que nos  
conhecemos...quando você foi fazer um trabalho na minha casa  
S – Eu não tinha pensado nisso, eu agradeço, mas ainda não mudei de idéia a  
muita chance de que eu vá com a minha mãe...  
F – É você quem sabe  
  
(Na rua)  
Z – Val, você por aqui?  
V – As vezes alguém tem que sair e comprar pão  
Z – Você não devia estar trabalhando?  
V – Eu não trabalho nas sextas  
Z – Que moleza.....  
V – E você? Aonde foi?  
Z – Fui acertar os últimos detalhes, segunda eu vou começar a trabalhar  
V – Agora só falta a Lina  
Z - ...... Que bicho te mordeu?  
V – O que?  
Z – Você ta meio pra baixo hoje, que houve?  
V – Coisa a toa.....  
Z – Desembucha, você nunca conseguiu esconder nada de mim  
V - ........ Tem coisas que não mudam, né?....... O problema é com a Syl  
Z – Brigou com ela de novo?  
V – Mais ou menos..... vê só, a mãe dela quer arrastar ela lá pra casa do  
cacete, só porque ela ta de mudança  
Z – E....  
V – E a Syl ta considerando ir pra lá..... ai eu fiquei maluco e perdi a  
calma.... falei um monte de coisa e explodi nela.....  
Z – Já tentou falar com ela, costuma ajudar  
V – Sem piadas cara...... eu to sentindo que ela ta mesmo em duvida, ela  
pode até ir com a mãe e se separar da gente..... se separar de mim.....  
Z – Você vai ter que fazer a mesma coisa de sempre, ir lá e falar com ela  
V – Eu vou, to só pegando esses pães pra Lina  
(De volta a casa)  
F – Phibrizzo posso perguntar uma coisa?  
P – O que foi?  
F – Sobre o seu tio  
P – Ahhhh.... que tem ele?  
F – Como ele é?  
P - ???.... Ele é bem pálido.....  
F – Me desculpe, mas COMO?  
P – Pálido, branco, clarinho, entendeu?  
F - .....Sim, eu entendi....que estranho  
P – Que foi?  
F – Nada era só isso  
P – Ah ta  
L – Eu quero os meus pães, o Val é muito lerdo  
(A porta se abre com um estronde violento)  
L – Meus ouvidos...  
X – Ninguém se assustou?  
F – É claro que assustou  
V – Tu é muito chato, cara..... toma seus pães Lina (joga o saco de pão)  
L – Aii que delicia/ vai pra cozinha  
Z – Todo mundo aqui.....  
F – Que?  
Z – Coisa estranha, ainda não é hora do jantar  
F – Todo mundo tem direito a chegar cedo  
Z – Eu não vou chegar cedo  
F – Como não?  
Z – Vou sair cedo e voltar tarde, coisa da empresa  
F – Puxa vida, que chato  
Z – Eu pelo menos vou ralar, já a comilona.....  
L – Epâ, olha a sacanagem...foi um infeliz acidente, o que houve com a  
lanchonete....  
X – Foi a macumba do Val  
L – E eu estou sem trabalhar por causa disso, mas o Gerard me prometeu que  
eu ganharia meu salário normalmente  
X – Ele gostou mesmo de você, não foi?  
L – E quem não gosta?  
Z – Quer que eu diga?  
L – Não pedi pra você falar nada  
Z – Arruma um trabalho, depois conversamos (sobe)  
L – Cara chato...hunf...  
F – Falou com a sua mãe?  
S – Falei....  
V – E?  
S - ....Estou mesmo pensando em ir  
V - ...Que?......  
S – Estou pensando não disse que eu vou  
V - ........  
X – Liga não, ele ta só chocado  
S – Chocada deveria estar eu, com a ajuda que ele está me dando  
F – É o que eu disse  
X – Alguém pode me dar um relatório das ultimas horas  
F – Não sei lhe informar  
V – Da pra vocês pararem de falar em linguajem de empresa???  
F – Foi mal  
X – Você é mesmo burro  
V – Repete  
L – Ih caraca  
X – Você é burro, preciso ficar repetindo isso?  
V – Qual é sua???  
L – Vão ficar brigando agora?  
X – Eu não to brigando, estou comentando um fato  
V – Fato o caralho, você é um saco mesmo, dexo passar essa por causa da  
hora  
F – Espero que você leve em consideração o que eu disse....  
S – Vou pensar, mas ainda assim....é a minha mãe, como poderia?  
G – Ainda falando nisso?  
S – Sinto muito, não queria encher vocês com os meus problemas  
X – O moleque já foi?  
G – Já.... com vocês gritando não deu pra terminar direito hoje.....  
L – Vocês quem?  
G – Esses dois palhaços aqui  
X – Eu só estava dizendo que o Val é burro  
S – Com licença/ sobe  
X – Ela percebeu que o namorado é burro  
V - ........ Corre....  
F – Vocês são problemáticos...  
X – É o burrinho aqui  
V - ..... Cinco segundos....  
L – É fogo isso sim  
X – Burro e com fogo no rabo  
V – Eu falei (começa a correr atrás dele)  
X – Ahhhhhh (sai correndo)  
L – Só um minuto, quantos anos eles acham que tem??  
G – Não adianta.... são todos crianças ainda....  
L – Falou o adulto  
G – Bem mais que eles  
F – Não é não  
G – Por que?  
F – Nem vou comentar....  
G – Eu não sou como eles  
V – Se eu te pego.... (ainda correndo)  
X – Tem que me pegar primeiro (ainda fugindo)  
F – Tudo bem, em algumas situações apenas....  
G – Valeu pelo credito.....  
F – Isso me faz pensar um pouco  
X – Fugindo!!!!  
V – Perseguindo!!!!!  
F – Que PORRA de namorado é esse que eu tenho?????  
X – Um que corre bem e não é burro!!!!!  
L – Pffffff HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA  
X – Eu sou uma pessoa ativa!!!!  
V – Você ta morto!!!!!  
F – Eu continuo a pensar....  
X – Você não se cansa não? (parando de correr)  
V – Eu tinha que fugir da policia... e eles tavam de carro (parou de  
correr)  
F – Isso deve fazer a Syl pensar  
V – Não enche você também  
F - ...Cruzes....  
V – Por que eu virei a piada do dia?  
L – Você é a piada  
V – Vai cagar no mato  
L – Cara chato...  
X – É saudável fazer graça com os outros!!!  
L – Isso é o que você pensa  
X – De que outra forma você acha que eu me mantenho?  
L - ...Como eu saberia....ahh que se dane  
X – É lógico que você não saberia, porque isso é um segredo!!!!!  
F, L e V– Não começa!  
X – Fazia tempo que eu não falava isso!!!!  
L – Deveria ter ficado calado  
X - ...  
Z – Nem da chance pra esse palhaço falar  
F – Assim já é sacanagem  
Z – Ele devia andar com uma mordaça  
F – Ahh tadinho, ele não merece  
X – Vocês parecem que não tem consideração comigo  
L – E não temos  
X – Que coisa..... vou ver se a mãe da Syl troca ela por mim  
L – Coitada da mãe da Syl....  
X – Você sentiria minha falta?  
L – Eu daria uma festa comemorando  
X – E eu voltaria só pra ver  
L - ...Ahh ta  
X – Deviam ter mais consideração por quem avisou que era pra arrumarem  
empregos  
L – Foi sua obrigação  
Z – E você esta fora da sua  
L – É sério, você está começando a me irritar, porque não enche o saco da  
Sylph?  
Z – Por que ela pelo menos se preocupa  
L – Eu realmente não estou nem ai, o que vai fazer??  
Z – Que tal expulsar você?  
L – A casa não é só sua, não pode fazer isso  
Z – Ta no meu nome, caso tenha se esquecido  
L – Idai?  
V – Pelo menos esqueceram de mim.....  
L – Inferno/ sobe  
Z – Tão olhando o que?  
V – Deve ser o efeito Amélia nele.....  
X – Concordo.....  
F - ............  
G - ...... (sobe)  
(No andar de cima)  
G – Lina  
L – Quié?  
G – O que foi aquilo?  
L – Aquilo?  
G – Você saindo do meio do nada da sala  
L – Pra que eu ia continuar lá?O Zel ia ficar me enchendo....  
G – Mas você não precisava sair desse jeito.... quero dizer... desde quando  
isso realmente te incomodava?  
L – Quando as pessoas falam esse tipo de coisa, normalmente eu levo tudo na  
brincadeira, mas é claro que me deixa chateada  
G – Mas você não vai deixar isso te incomodar por muito tempo, vai?  
L – Se o Zel parar de falar nisso...  
G - ...He... considere isso feito... Mas você não devia deixar isso te  
incomodar, ele só faz isso pra te irritar  
L – hnm...mas porque ele não pega no pé da Sylph...  
G – Acho que é por causa das suas reações  
L – Eu não mereço....eu não vou arrumar outro emprego, enquanto eu tiver o  
idiota por perto...  
G – O idiota? O moleque?  
L – Sim ele mesmo....  
G – Vai mesmo ficar dependendo dele?  
L – Por enquanto...é o melhor jeito de eu conseguir grana sem ir  
trabalhar..  
G – Hehe.... Mas e quando acabar?...Se acabar  
L – Quando acabar?Bem eu volto ao trabalho, fazer o que....  
G – Vai voltar para a lanchonete?  
L – Se eu não voltar, não vou poder contar com a ajuda do Gerard  
G – Não, eu digo, não vai tentar em outro lugar?  
L – Eu não....  
G – Precisa se empolgar mais com a idéia, a lanchonete não paga muito eu  
imagino...  
L – Realmente não paga, mas o que eu posso fazer?  
G – Se quiser eu te ajudo a procurar, eu ainda to te devendo uma pela idéia  
das aulas  
L – Tudo bem, se vai me ajudar...  
G – Pode contar comigo  
L – Não vai esquecer, hein?  
G – Eu não faria isso  
L – Então está combinado  
G – Podes crer  
L – Vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã?  
G – Nada planejado, porque?  
L – Sei lá...a gente pode fazer alguma coisa  
G – Alguma coisa em mente?  
L – Na verdade não  
X – ATÉ QUANDO VOCÊS DOIS VÃO FICAR AI???  
L - ??Ichá?  
G – Que foi?  
X – To chamando vocês dois pro jantar a um século...  
L – Obaaaaa!!!!!!!  
G – Jantar? Já? Fui(sai correndo)  
L – Ei, espera/ sai correndo  
X – Bando de mortos de fome (sai)  
(Jantar)  
F – Ahh eu preciso de férias, fiquei aqueles 3 dias sem trabalhar, e tive  
que fazer muita coisa nos outros dias...  
L – Mas conseguiu chegar cedo  
F – Porque adiantei tudo aqui em casa  
X – Você trabalha em casa também?  
F – Claro, sempre que eu posso eu adianto o trabalho aqui  
X – Que peninha  
F – Só porque eu trabalho muito?  
X – Tadinha, é por isso que ta com essas olheiras  
F – O que??  
S – Calma Filia, você só precisa de uma maquiagem que disfarça, e de uma  
boa noite de sono  
X – Olha só o estrago que eu fiz...  
L – Que frescura....  
Z – Da pra parar de falar coisas sem nexo?  
F – Hoje pelo menos eu vou poder dormir direito  
V – Não tem dormido direito? (sorriso aberto)  
F – No que você está pensando?...Não tenho dormido direito por causa do  
trabalho  
V – Trabalho? To sabendo  
F – Vai se ferrar então...  
X – Não brinca com isso não, ta?  
L – Que jantar animado...  
X – Porque ela pode ser meio ciumenta às vezes...  
F – Ei...  
X - ...E um pouco violenta...  
F – EI!  
X – Mas de noite meu amigo!  
L - /Quase rindo  
V – Pfffffff....  
S -/ Revira os olhos  
Z – (fingindo que não esta ouvindo)  
F - / De boca aberta  
X – De baixo dos lençóis, meu amigo!!!  
S - /Cospe o suco  
Z – (De boca aberta)  
V – (Limpando os ouvidos)  
G – (Olhando o teto)  
L - / Engasga com a comida  
F – CUMEQUIÉ? Que se ta falando?Ficou louco?Bebeu muito?Pirou de vez?Ficou  
sem noção de repente?Que diabos você está falando?Repete isso de novo pra  
você ver!  
X – Não tem nada melhor no mundo!!!  
F – Queeee???que o que?que....  
X – Fizinha não gosta de falar dessas coisas, ela também tem um lado tímido  
F – Você é que fala besteira demais!!!  
X – Ela fala isso aqui na frente de vocês, mas é só saírem de perto  
F – Pare com isso!!!!  
X – Ela faz posse de durona, fica negando mas depois.... vocês iriam ficar  
malucos se soubessem das coisas que fazemos!!!!  
F – Que absurdo!!!!  
X – Viram só o que eu disse? Adoro quando você faz essa carinha de zangada  
F - /Vermelha  
X – Viu só?Adoro encher essa pessoinha tão bunitinha aqui  
F - ............................  
X – Adoro essa carinha (beija o rosto dela e sai)  
F - ...  
Z - .... Continuando...  
L – Não esquecemos do mico que vocês vão pagar!!!  
S - .....Ah é...o mico.........  
Z - ....................  
F – Vocês vão ficar bonitinhos!!!!  
L – HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
S - ...Hmm  
V – Cacete Gourry, tu é muito loiro mesmo!!!!!  
F – Qual o problema de ser loira?  
Z – O problema é que o Gourry é loiro demais  
F – Os loiros são os mais espertos  
V – Duvido que mais alguém aqui compartilhe sua opinião  
F – Mas são...  
X – (voltando) Eu já disse que vou sem problema  
L – Quero ver, depois que vocês souberem o que vão fazer....  
X – Eu encaro  
L – Mesmo?Eu to pagando pra ver  
X – Não pode ser tão ruim assim, não pior do que a minha mãezinha  
L – Eu não faço idéia de como pode ser a sua mãe, mas não é pior que a  
minha irm  
X – Garanto que   
V – Eu tenho um padrasto que é o cão chupando manga...  
S e F – A tia da Amélia  
Z – Nunca conheci ninguém assim  
G – Nem eu  
V – Sortudos  
S – ....Com licença/ se levanta e sai  
X – Um dia vocês vão conhecer minha mãe  
V – Não quero ter esse prazer desgraçado  
X – Ah, mas vai! Um dia vai  
X – Fi-Chan ainda precisa conhece-la  
F – Preciso mesmo?  
X – Sim, mas não se preocupe, ela não morde.... se eu pedir  
F – Ahãn, claro....../sai  
Z – Mãe do Xelloss.... imagina....  
X – Não fale assim.... Zelas Metallium é uma mulher de respeito  
Z – To pagando pra ver  
X – Não faça isso...  
(No andar de cima, no quarto da Filia)  
S – Ahh Filia eu queria agradecer pelos conselhos e.....o que foi?  
F - .....Nada../ seca as lagrimas  
S – Porque está chorando?  
F – Lembra das vezes que eu briguei com o Xellos?  
S – Lembro  
F – Aquilo tudo voltou na minha cabeça de repente....é como se eu tivesse  
levado uma pontada no peito...dói muito....  
S – Porque agora você lembrou disso? Você e o Xellos estão tão bem...  
F – Eu não sei, mas isso está doendo tanto...eu não quero perder ele  
Sylph...  
S – Você não vai, vou chamar o Xellos aqui.../desce/ Xellos é melhor voc  
ir falar com a Filia ela não está se sentindo bem  
X – Hm? Tudo bem eu vou lá (sobe)  
V – Mas o que houve?  
S – Não sei direito, ela estava chorando  
G – Eu sei que isso vai parecer estranho, mas que tal a gente ir a praia  
amanhã?  
V – Praia? Pô, tai uma boa idéia  
S - .....A-a-amanhã?...  
V – É porq... Ah... eh....... Me desculpe...  
S - ....Não sei se vai ser possível que eu vá.....  
V – Ainda essa história... mas você ainda não decidiu... ou já?  
S – Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso....  
V - ................. (fechando as mãos em punhos)  
S - ....Eu sinto muito...  
V – ...Deixa pra lá....afinal é sua mãe não é?(sai da casa)  
S - ...Por que as coisa são tão complicadas pra mim?......./ sobe pro  
quarto  
Z – (suspiro).... Esses dois não são fáceis mesmo.... Eu vou atrás dele  
(sai da casa)  
L – E eu fico sozinha de novo...  
G – Pô, eu não conto mais?  
L – Você estava ai?nem vi...  
(Quarto da Filia)  
X – Filia, to entrando.... que houve?  
F - ...Não estou me sentindo bem...em relação a gente  
X – Ah, que foi?.... Se foi a piada lá embaixo eu só tava...  
F – Não, não é por causa da piada...eu não sei direito...estou me sentindo  
muito mal, como se a gente tivesse acabado de brigar....  
X – Mas isso não tem sentindo, a gente ta bem....... alguma coisa errada?  
F – Não, eu acho que tem haver com a Martina  
X – Com.... mas como? Isso tudo já acabou.... não tem por que se preocupar  
com isso agora  
F – Acho que não estamos como era antes...  
X – Por que você acha isso?  
F – Eu não acho, eu sinto  
X – Mas como.... eu não estou entendendo, o que exatamente você quer me  
contar?  
F – Eu não sei ao certo, estava pensando na Martina  
X – Esqueça ela, isso já acabou.... são dias passados  
F – Tem alguma coisa errada  
X – É só impressão sua.... nada mudou... o que eu sinto por você não mudou,  
eu te amo do mesmo jeito que sempre amei, nada mudou  
F – Eu não sei porque me senti assim de repente...talvez seja s  
impressão...  
X – Não se preocupe por nada... como eu poderia te esquecer?  
F – Toda vez que brigamos eu senti que aos poucos ia te perdendo, e daquela  
ultima vez senti como se tivesse te perdido por completo  
X – Não posso deixar de me sentir culpado, já que a culpa foi minha. Mas  
cada vez que brigávamos eu percebia o quanto sentia sua falta, não poder  
estar por perto, com você e para você. Percebi que meu único desejo era de  
estar com você. Também senti que o que nos unia era especial, por que cada  
vez que aconteceu, nos voltamos... Lembra-se de quando eu disse que nossas  
brigas nos deixavam mais fortes? Eu não estava brincando naquela hora, isso  
é o que eu sinto. Eu amo você e não quero me separar de você, (passa os  
dedos pelo rosto dela) nunca  
F – Obrigada, você é o que eu tenho de mais valioso, me sinto muito melhor  
agora, estar com você é como estar no paraíso, eu nunca vou deixar de ama-  
lo  
X – Nem eu Filia, nunca deixarei de te amar (beija ela)  
(Do lado de fora da casa)  
Z – Ué, vai ficar por aqui?  
V - .... Vou....  
Z – Vou te dizer uma coisa, sua cena foi ridícula  
V – Vai encher outro...  
Z – To falando serio, você não ta ajudando a Sylphiel fazendo isso  
V – Alguma idéia então?  
Z – Eu já disse antes, você precisa pedir desculpas a ela, o quanto antes  
melhor  
V - ....Eu sei disso, mas sempre que ela fala nessa viagem, eu fico louco  
Z – Não diga isso a mim, diga a ela  
V - ...... Me convenceu.... (entra na casa)  
Z – (entra na casa)  
  
Continua...ohh yeh  
ShX: Que ponto pra terminar o capitulo  
YS: Que demora pra sair essa parte  
ShX: Devido a problemas técnicos e diversos processos por causa da queda do  
avião, podemos demorar um pouco a fazer os próximos capítulos, se quiserem  
culpar alguém, culpem o Val por ter feito isso  
YS: Ahh pobre Val...  
V – Fica na sua, senão eu te cobro de porrada  
ShX: Quer ficar sem ninguém na historia?  
V – Não falo mais nada....  
YS: Que lindas confusões....  
ShX: De qualquer jeito, não percam o próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom Hades 


	35. Slayers Doom Hades

Slayers Doom Hades

Episodio de Hoje: Errar é humano, colocar a culpa nos outros é estratégico  
Nota dos Autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Hades a ser uma história dramatica e com algumas despedidas...  
  
(Em casa, ainda naquela noite)  
/toca o telefone  
Z – (correndo) Eu atendo... Alo  
A – Olá Zel!!  
Z – Oi Amélia, quanto tempo  
V – Fica outra pessoa quando fala com ela....  
A – Eu só to ligando, bem primeiro porque eu estou com saudades, segundo  
porque amanhã eu devo estar de volta!  
Z – FINALMENTE..... ah... quero dizer.... hehe..... Já?  
A – Queria que eu ficasse mais tempo?  
Z – Ah Não não eu... só queria que.... bom não quero estragar seu descanso  
e....  
A – Ahah você fica uma graça quando está envergonhado/risadinhas no fundo  
Z – Ah.... claro.... É a Martina que ta rindo ai?  
A – Ela mesmo...  
Z – Manda ela cuidar da vida dela  
A – Ela já saiu  
V – (chega perto do telefone) Amélia, eu senti muito a sua falta, volta  
logo que eu estou morrendo de saudades  
Z – Se manda seu merda  
A – Ahh como estão as coisas por aí?  
Z – A Lina ta de vagabundagem como sempre, ela perdeu o emprego, ou melhor  
o emprego perdeu ela.... depois eu conto com detalhes, e a Syl ta ameaçando  
ir pro exterior  
A – QUEEEEE???Não deixa ela ir!  
Z – Depende do Val, ele ta colaborando muuuuuuito se você me entende...  
A – O Val ainda ta por aí?  
Z – Ta sim, rindo a beça  
A – Passa o telefone pra ele  
Z – Ta, a que horas você volta?  
A – Não sei, à tarde ou de noite...sei l  
Z – Volta logo, to morrendo de saudades (Val esta rolando no chão, quase  
sem ar)  
A – Eu aviso que horas eu vou chegar  
Z – Tudo bem, vo passar pra ele agora, beijos, tchau.... toma traste (chuta  
o Val)  
V – (ainda no chão, se controlando) .... Oi...?  
A – Você não pode deixar a Syl ir pro exterior!!  
V – Eu sei, eu sei.... mas eu to só piorando as coisas toda vez que tento  
falar com ela a respeito  
A – Pense antes de falar  
V – É impulsivo, quando eu vejo já saiu  
Z – Você sempre foi assim  
V – Calaboca  
A – Tem que dizer a ela então como se sente a respeito  
V - ...... Eu vou tentar, mas não posso fazer garantias  
A – Apenas seja você mesmo, talvez um pouco mais esperto  
V – Valeu pelas palavras que me tocam..... tchau.. (desliga).... Acho que o  
problema é que eu tenho sido eu mesmo até demais...  
L – Seja mais eu!!  
V – Desse jeito ela vai viajar agora...  
L – É por isso que eu sou mais eu!!  
V – Tchau pra vocês.... (sobe)  
G – Será que isso vai dar certo? Zel? ZEL? Acorda múmia paralítica!!!  
L – Pffffff AHAUHAUAHAHAHA...Desde quando você fala tanta besteira??  
G – Acho que foi vendo esse pessoal falando  
L – Você deveria falar mais!  
G – Pra mim já ta bom, como dizia a minha vó, quem fala pouco saca tudo  
L – Pfffffff...esse ditado não funciona com você!!  
G – Eiii  
L – Foi falar de defunto...  
G – Alguém acorda ele... ô Zel, acorda, eu vou bater nele  
L – Vai matar ele...pode bater  
G – Se a Martina sobreviveu... acorda pô (sacode ele)  
L – Da uns tapas, da uns tapas!  
Z – Eu é que vou te bater  
L – Faz isso não  
G – Que houve? Ta com sono?  
Z – É.... to indo pra cama.... boa noite pra vocês....  
L – Cara estranho...  
G – Pelo menos você não disse 'cara chato'  
L – Qual o problema com o 'cara chato'  
G – Você repete isso toda hora  
L – Me deixa....cara chato  
G – Pô, eu não sou o Zel  
L – Mas é chato  
(No quarto da Syl)  
S – Ahãn...é isso mesmo..tchau/ desliga  
V – (bate na porta) Syl? Posso entrar?  
S – Ahhh...entra  
V - .... Falando com quem?  
S – Com a minha mãe  
V - .... E...?  
S – Por favor, vamos mudar de assunto  
V – Eu preciso saber o que esta acontecendo  
S – Uma outra hora  
V – Como eu vou saber se vai ter outra hora? Me diz  
S – Não, melhor não  
V – Me diga, eu mereço saber  
S - ....Quer mesmo saber?  
V – Quero  
S - .........Eu vou ir  
V – ...Como?  
S – É isso que você ouviu  
V – Mas... você... eu não....  
S – Era por isso que eu não queria dizer...  
V – (abraça ela) Não vá.... por favor.... não vá....  
S - ....Vai ser melhor...  
V – Como vai ser melhor? Como pode...  
S – Eu não sei como....só que, é a minha mãe  
V – Mas... por que?  
S – Como posso deixar a minha mãe?Eu vou ficar sozinha....  
V - .... Me deixando sou eu que fico sozinho  
S – ....Vai achar alguém que te mereça  
V – Não diga isso, como você acha que eu vou te esquecer? Eu disse uma vez  
que lutaria por você, disse que não iria perde-la, não vou deixar que isso  
aconteça agora  
S – É melhor para nós...porque complica tanto as coisas?  
V – Por que quer tanto fugir de mim, isso é que esta complicando...  
S – Não quero fugir de você, eu acho que nós somos um erro  
V – Como???  
S – Me desculpe, mas é isso que eu penso  
V – Não... me diz que é piada... olha nos meus olhos e diz isso de novo  
S - /Olha nos olhos dele/ Nós somos um erro...  
V - ....Não...não..... eu não.... não vou aceitar isso....  
S - ...Eu não quero ter que repetir isso.....  
V – Mas como.... de onde você tirou essa idéia?  
S – Foi à conclusão que eu cheguei....  
V – Mas como.... eu nunca vi nada de errado conosco... o que aconteceu?  
S – Não aconteceu nada.....só que é isso, não tenho mas nada pra falar.  
V – Não... tem alguma coisa errada... eu quero saber disso direito.... de  
onde você tirou essa idéia  
S - ...Eu só estou pedindo pra você me esquecer, eu vou ir pra Chicago e  
quem sabe você não conhece uma outra garota...........  
V – Como você pode pensar dessa forma...? Syl, eu te amo, só não sei se  
você ainda pensa assim sobre mim...  
S - /pensamento/ Vamos acabar logo com isso, não estou agüentando  
mais.../fala/ ...Eu preciso de um tempo...eu quero ficar sozinha, por favor  
saia  
V – Syl, eu só quero que se lembre de uma coisa..... nós não somos um erro,  
não tem ninguém que se compare conosco... eu não vou deixar de lutar por  
nós... por você.... boa noite.... (sai)  
S – Ninguém que se compare conosco?......porque não entende?...se eu  
tivesse terminado logo com isso, ele não teria que se preocupar quando eu  
fosse...  
F – Ele se preocuparia de qualquer jeito  
S – Filia?  
F – Me desculpe, mas não tinha como deixar de ouvir...como pode dizer isso  
a ele?Está mesmo decidida a ir?  
S – Sim...Se eu for pra Chicago...eu teria que deixar o Val e vocês...  
F – Nós não somos a questão, entenda é você e o Val...  
S – Eu não conseguiria deixa-lo...  
F – E por isso, queria que ele ficasse chateado com você?  
S – Mas ou menos...  
F - /Da um tapa na cara dela/ O que deu em você?Cadê a Sylphiel que sempre  
foi apaixonada pelo Val?..eu não acredito no que você disse...  
S - .......De que outra maneira eu poderia...  
F – Poderia o que?Já esqueceu o que eu disse?Vai dizer que eu não tinha  
razão?  
S – Você não conhece a minha mãe!Pare de julga-la pelo o que você viu!!  
F - ...Eu sinto muito  
S – Você ainda tem os seus pais na cidade!Os dois!!Você não teve que fugir  
para conseguir liberdade, não tem uma mãe tão ocupada como a minha...Você e  
o Xellos se dão super bem apesar das brigas...eu invejo você em tudo....  
F – Inveja?...  
S – É, eu vejo a maneira que você se da com o Xellos...é muito diferente da  
maneira que eu me dou com o Val...  
F – Eu tive os meus problemas com o Xellos, você tem os seus com o  
Val...não podemos ser iguais  
S – Eu me pergunto porque eu e o Val não nos damos tão bem assim....eu olho  
pra vocês dois e vejo que são perfeitos, os dois se merecem...e qual a  
impressão que se tem de mim e do Val?....é muito diferente...  
F – Sylphiel presta atenção, para de se comparar comigo e pare de comprar o  
Val com o Xellos...Os problemas que eu tive com o Xellos me fizeram ver o  
quanto eu amo ele, e isso nos uniu como ele mesmo disse isso nos deixou  
mais fortes...você me disse que tinha amado alguma coisa que o Val lhe  
disse na colina, não foi?  
S – Na colina?...sim, eu lembro....  
F – Pela sua cara eu vejo que já está começando a entender...não pense que  
o Val não te ama...ele é louco por você, você sabe disso para de  
negar...você está parecendo comigo, nega pra si mesma a verdade, por favor,  
não faça isso...  
S – Talvez você tenha razão...  
F – Você viu como o Val estava?péssimo...ele não quer te perder, nem pense  
que ele não gosta de você...  
S - .....Eh....você está certa...  
F – Eu já estou saindo, espero que tome a decisão certa, boa noite/sai  
S - ....Eu acho que sim...  
(Manhã seguinte)  
X – Sábado, sábado, finalmente, você não sabe o quanto final de semana   
bom, enquanto não trabalha  
L – Eu imagino, só que eu já estou a algum tempo sem trabalho  
X – Finge que é um feriado prolongo  
L – É boa...vou fazer isso  
Z – Melhor não, se não ela não vai trabalhar mais  
L – ahah como você descobriu??  
Z – Fácil, todo vagabundo pensa assim  
L – Tomara que a Amélia esteja te traindo, tomara  
Z – Ta querendo morre, é?  
L – Não, eu não falo mais nada  
Z – Bem melhor...  
X – E para os que esqueceram, daqui a pouco eu libero a grana de vocês  
L – Já era hora!!  
Z – Eu que o diga  
L – Pra que você quer a grana?  
Z – Eu ia fazer a mesma pergunta  
L - ...Ahh não é nada demais...  
X – Ninguém mais levantou...  
L – Esse povo acorda tarde final de semana  
Z – Fiquei impressionado que você tenha levantado cedo  
L – Eu sou demais  
Z – To sabendo  
X – Então, vamos a praia?  
L – Eu quero!!Faz muito tempo que eu não vou a praia!!  
X – Podemos ir todos no carro do Gourry  
L – Que horas?  
X – Assim que o povo acordar  
L – Eu vou pegar umas panelas...  
Z - ???  
L – Vou fazer muito barulho  
Z – É só continuar falando  
L – E esse pessoal QUE NÃO ACORDA!!!  
Z – E daí pra pior.....  
L – EU QUERO QUE ELES LEVANTEM!!!PRAIA, PRAIA, PRAIA...  
G – (descendo)PRAIA, PRAIA, PRAIA, então vamos mesmo?  
L – É ISSO AI, PRAIA, PRAIA, PRAIA  
Z - Pronto, agora eles não parar...  
X – A idéia foi sua  
L – PRAAAAAAIA....  
F – Eu já ouvi..../desce/ que barulheira...  
L – Eu quero ir pra praia!  
G – Nos vamos a praia!!!  
V – (gritando de lá de cima) Da pra calarem a boca ai embaixo?  
L – N"S VAMOS A PRAIA!!!!  
V – CALABOCA (joga um sapato nela)  
L – Desgraçado...DESCE LOGO MERDA!  
V – Garota escandalosa  
L – Agora podemos ir!  
F – Ahh vamos logo!!  
V – Ninguém vai chamar a Syl?  
L – Ela não ta em casa, ela saiu de manhã cedo  
V – Mas como? Eu podia jurar que.... (sobe)  
F – Val...ela foi mesmo?....  
L – Foi pra onde?  
F - ....Ela foi mesmo pra Chicago....como ela pode....  
X – Então ela foi mesmo...  
L – Que??Aquela burra foi pra Chicago?  
X – É... e ela nem se despediu da gente  
F – Porque ela fez isso?.....  
Z – Talvez ela estivesse com medo de ter que se despedir...  
F – Acho que você está certo, ela ficou chateada por ter brigado com o Val,  
e aposto que imaginou que brigaríamos com ela...  
Z – Será que foi isso mesmo? Eu fico imaginando...  
L – Eu continuo dizendo que ela é uma burra  
F – Por que você não tenta se colocar no lugar dela?  
(Andar de cima)  
V – (Parado em frente à porta do quarto da Sylphiel) Syl, abre a porta...  
abre sou eu, Val. Abre a porta..... Syl (bate na porta) Você ta  
dormindo?.... Eu vo entrar... (tenta abrir a porta).... trancada?.......  
(vai pro seu quarto) ........ (olha para um porta retrato com uma foto dele  
e da Sylphiel) ..... No final você foi mesmo.... (pega o porta retrato)...  
droga... no final das contas você nem ligou, não foi?... Nunca se importou  
não foi?... (uma lagrima corre seu rosto).... Maldita... você fugiu assim  
que surgiu uma chance.... (atira o porta retrato janela a fora)...  
Maldita.... Desgraçada... Eu vou te esquecer... eu vou... (se senta na  
cama) já que eu nunca fui nada pra você mesmo eu vou te esquecer....  
(começa a chorar) ...... eu vou te esquecer.... não importa o quanto isso  
me custe...  
(Andar de baixo)  
X – Filia... pega leve com ela...  
F - ...........  
L – Ahh ok  
G – Eu acho que a idéia da praia agora furou...  
Z – Não diga...  
L – Nós ainda vamos a praia  
F – Você quer ir a praia se divertir?Que animo você acha que eu tenho??  
L – Ei, eu não posso fazer nada se ela foi embora sem avisar a ninguém, mas  
eu não vou passar o resto do dia chorando  
Z – Não é essa a questão, o problema, que você já deveria ter entendido,   
que ela se foi, acabou, já era, ela foi embora, todo mundo acabou de perder  
uma amiga  
F – Pra você é fácil, não conhecia ela tanto quanto eu, ela é a minha  
melhor amiga....  
X – A gente pode ir a praia outro dia  
L – Eu vou ir hoje, eu não posso fazer nada pela Sylphiel...  
G – Olha gente, eu não quero dar razão a ninguém, mas ficar aqui se  
lamentando também não ajuda  
F – Eu vou ficar aqui...  
L – Fique..  
F – Olha aqui......  
X – Filia, por favor agora não  
F - ........................  
X – Agora não é a hora para ficar brigando  
L – Nós vamos ou não?  
X – Lina, vê se colabora também  
L – Eu já disse não posso fazer nada por ela...eu só não vou ficar aqui  
Z – Não sei como você planeja se divertir  
L – Eu não disse que eu ia me divertir, vou apenas tentar colocar alguma  
outra coisa na minha cabeça  
Z – Agora que você explicou não parece assim tão ridícula  
L – Ahh claro, obrigada....  
  
Continua...agora não da pra parar  
ShX: Corte no meio da cena... que coisa feia  
YS: BUAAAAAAA a Sylph não podia ter feito isso  
ShX: E ainda tivemos que dar adeus a uma personagem da historia  
YS: E ainda foi pra Chicago...sortuda  
ShX: Pensei que você estivesse triste pelo Val  
YS: Agora que você falou ;;  
ShX: Não esqueceremos dessa personagem  
YS: É muito triste dizer adeus  
ShX: A conclusão dessa parte da historia, vocês vão ver no próximo capitulo  
de Slayers Doom Zeus


	36. Slayers Doom Zeus

Slayers Doom Zeus

Episodio de Hoje: A água é uma merda  
Nota dos Autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Zeus a ser uma historia que  
é um romance-comico e uma comedia-romantica  
(Ainda naquela manhã...)  
L – Eu vou arrumar as minhas coisas...  
F – Lina...me desculpe...  
L – Tudo bem, eu não si como você sente, mas espero que tente se animar  
F – Eu sei, vou tentar...só que agora eu estou preocupada com o Val...  
L – Ele subiu com tanta pressa, e a cara dele não estava nada boa  
X – Eu imagino como ele deve estar se sentindo...  
F – Queria poder fazer alguma coisa...  
L – Peraê, isso quer dizer que a Sylph foi embora sem falar com o Val?  
Z – Só AGORA você percebeu isso???  
L - ...........S  
Z – Alguém salve essa alma desavisada....  
L – Isso sim é estranho...  
X – Quanto tempo à gente tem que esperar até alguém ir lá em cima?  
L – Sei lá, porque não espera ele descer?  
X – E se ele não descer?  
L – Aí não da pra falar com ele  
X – Eu acho que ele não vai descer  
L – Quando ele ficar com fome ele desce  
G – (vai pra cozinha)  
L – Que final de semana maravilhoso...  
G – Gente, ninguém vai comer?  
F – Não estou com fome  
G – Gente, eu sei que não é a melhor hora do mundo, mas o que passou,  
passou, agora tem que continuar, e o dia ainda não começou  
L – Eu vou comer mais tarde  
Z – Ninguém ta muito no humor agora  
G - ... Eu vou (volta pra cozinha)  
F – Zel, você que conhece o Val...quando que ele deve descer?  
Z – Não tenho a menor idéia, nunca vi esse tipo de coisa acontecer com ele  
antes  
L – Que estranho...o que vamos fazer?  
V – Começar parando de ficarem falando dos outros, parece uma boa idéia?  
L – As vezes eu penso que o Zel não conhece tão bem assim o Val...  
Z – Estou tão surpreso quanto voc  
L – Certo, e agora o que vamos fazer?  
V – Vocês não queriam ir a praia, vão  
Z – Como assim?  
V – Não tem motivo pra ficar aqui sem fazer nada  
F – Como não?  
V – Não tendo... quem quiser ir, que vá, quem não quiser que tome caf  
L – É a coisa mais estranha que alguém já disse nessa casa  
V – Não vejo nada de mais  
L – Deixa pra lá então....  
X – Me diz, quem você ta querendo enganar?  
V – Que foi?  
X – Você ta com os olhos vermelhos, e fica falando como se nada tivesse  
acontecido  
V – E não aconteceu nada  
X – Isso não vai te ajudar em nada  
L – Agora que você disse...  
V – Ela foi embora e isso me machucou, mas passa  
L – Você é estranho....  
V – Não me enche  
F – E a idéia da praia?Ainda vamos?  
X – Se vocês forem, eu vou  
S – /entra em casa/ Cheguei!  
X – É O QUE???  
L – Que-que-que??  
Z – Mas vocês não tinham dito que...  
F - ...Você não foi???  
G – Que gritaria é.... mas como?  
V - ....................  
S – Me desculpem, mas eu não estou entendo, porque essas caras?  
V - ..... Syl.... você não....  
S – Ahh eu saí muito cedo e não avisei né?Eu fui no aeroporto me despedir  
da minha mãe  
V – (abraça ela)  
S – Gente eu ainda não estou entendendo, alguém pode me explicar?  
V - ... Você... só tinha ido se despedir não foi?  
S – Só, eu não posso deixar pra trás tanta coisa  
V – (começa a chorar)... Quase me matou de susto.....  
S – Perdão, mas depois do que eu disse eu não podia ir embora  
V - ... Eu pensei que tivesse.... te perdido  
S – Isso nunca vai acontecer  
Z – Que bonitinho, ele ta chorando  
L – Esse lado do Val, você já conhecia?  
Z – Muito pouco, ele quase nunca agiu desse jeito  
L – Ele quase nunca?  
Z – Foram poucas as vezes lá nos tempos do colegial  
S – Quero ouvir isso depois  
V – Isso é mesmo necessário?  
S – É claro, ei nós não íamos a praia?  
X – Agora eu quero ver quem não vai  
S – Obrigada pelos conselhos Filia  
F – Ahh que isso  
X – Fazendo caridade?  
F – Hm?  
X – Ajudando esses dois coitados  
F – Só assim, ai ela vai pra Chicago e deixa todo mundo com cara de idiota  
G – O que importa agora, é que VAMOS A PRAIA  
L – PRAIA!!!PRAIA!!  
S – Que alegria.....eu já volto/ sobe  
V – Bora manezada  
L – Ele muda assim de humor de repente....  
Z – Deixa ele pra l  
(Na praia)  
L – PRAIA!PRAIA!!  
V – To com vontade de afogar voc  
L – Cala a boca....faz muiiiiiito tempo que eu não venho a praia!  
V – Não é isso, foi você que disse que ela tinha saído e quase me matou  
L – Eu só disse a verdade, ela não estava em casa não é?Esqueceu que eu nem  
sabia que ela ia pra Chicago?  
V – CUSTAVA TER DITO QUE ELA NÃO ESTAVA COM MALAS???  
L – Eu disse que só vi ela saindo!  
S – Vão ficar brigando?  
Z – Deixa, é saudável pra eles  
S – Não me meto mais...  
X – Fica de olho aberto, se pode acabar perdendo ele  
S – E porque você diz isso??  
X – To avisando, a Lina se entende com alguém quando briga com a pessoa  
S – Eu hein....  
X – Quem avisa amigo   
S – Vou lembrar disso....  
Z – É só dar uns sustos assim nele que acalma  
S – Também vou lembrar disso  
G – To com vontade de fazer um castelo na areia  
L – Eu ajudo!  
G – Eu fazia um monte deles quando era criança  
L – Eu destruía um monte  
Z – O par perfeito  
F – Eu só preciso de uma hora de sol  
X – Se ela ficar muito tempo vai pegar queimadura  
S – É muito ruim ficar debaixo do sol...  
V – Quero ver quem me barra nas ondas  
Z – Ainda sou melhor que voc  
V – Duvido  
Z – Quer apostar?  
V – Quero  
X – O que um pouco de sol não faz com as pessoas...  
L – Porque a Amélia não ta aqui?  
F – O Zel ia ficar calmo  
L – Que fogo, pegar onda?  
G – Todo mundo aqui ainda é um pouco criança  
L – Ninguém parece ter a idade que realmente tem  
X – Deixa, desse jeito a gente envelhece mais devagar  
L – Assim é bom  
X – Você vê, o Zel fica todo mal humorado, parecendo um velho, olha só o  
estrago que já fez no cabelo da criatura  
F – Vocês vão ficar reclamando por muito tempo?  
X – Ninguém aqui ta reclamando  
F – Ta bem/ deita na areia  
S – Uma hora certo?  
F – Isso ai  
X – Loira da pele morena, desse jeito eu não resisto  
F – Xel você não quer ir nadar não?  
X – Nossa... já vi que não me querem por perto.... to saindo (sai de perto)  
S – Coitado  
F - .......Me deixa...  
G – Ei Lina, já pensou em vender sorvete na praia?  
L – Vender sorvete?Não, porque?  
G – Serve como bico, até você arrumar alguma coisa melhor  
L – Se quer que eu saia pra você fazer o castelo é só avisar  
G – Eu to só dando uma idéia  
L – To zuando, gostei da idéia, vou ver o que eu consigo/ sai andando  
X – Ei Lina, lembra que não pode comer os sorvetes  
L – Já tinha me esquecido....  
G – Pode tentar outra coisa... vender salgado?  
L – Ahh não, ai é coisa de paraíba  
G - ..... Que tal óculos escuros?  
L – Quem sabe, eu roube uns pra mim  
X – Também não pode  
L – Que saco  
X – Não se deve roubar nada daquilo que se vende  
L – Qual é a graça de trabalhar então?  
X – Não tem graça nenhuma.... eu pelo menos não vejo  
L – Eu odeio o meu emprego....e o moleque, e o dono da lanchonete...  
X – Onde eu trabalho só tem maluco....  
L – Você é um deles  
GE – Linaaa!!!  
L – É O QUEEEE???  
X – Mal elemento numero 2 se aproximando pela direita  
L – Que se faz aqui?  
GE – Trabalhando....bem que você podia dar uma mão  
L – ehehehe...buaaaaaaaaaa  
X – Por que você não chama a Syl também.... cadê ela?  
GE – Ela está ai também?  
L – Ahh, não podemos deixar isso de lado é sábado eu quero me divertir!!  
X – (baixinho) Você não trabalha nem dia de semana  
L – Fica quieto  
GE – Não precisa trabalhar....  
L – Não??  
GE – Não, vamos andar pela praia?  
L - /pensamento/ Tinha que ter alguma coisa  
GE – Já esqueceu que só ganha aquela grana por minha causa?E já esqueceu  
que está me devendo muita coisa, sabe que eu posso conseguir muitos  
problemas pra voc  
L – Ok, vamos....  
X – (de boca aberta) Haha... que coisa...  
G - .... Gente.... eu acho que já vi esse filme...  
X – Nem me lembra....  
G – Mulequinho abusado....  
X – Olha o ciúme  
G - ...  
S – Que caras são essas?  
X – Lembra do muleque?  
G – Sujeitinho irritante  
S - Ahh erhehe.../ se afasta  
X – Essa foi esperta... beleza de castelo  
G – Hein? Eu mau comecei  
X – E já ta ficando bom, sabia que você pode aparecer nos jornais se fizer  
um bem grande  
G - ... Posso pensar nisso...  
S – Ahhh que felicidade!!  
X – Posso saber o que foi?  
S – Minha mãe mandou uma mensagem, disse que não pode me ligar porque est  
um pouco ocupada  
X – He... quanta ironia.... ei olha lá, são o Val e o Zel naquela onda  
S – Eu até diria que é ridículo, mas parece divertido  
X – Um deles vai cair, um deles vai cair  
S – Porque você não vai também?  
X – Até você ta me expulsando hoje?  
S – Eu não, só to perguntando, Filia você dormiu?  
F – Não  
X – Ihh um deles caiu  
S – Que cena linda  
X – Pois é.... e quem foi que tomou o caixote agora? Cacilda o Val só faz  
merda na água....  
S – Lindo...é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi....  
X - .... Nunca vou te entender  
S – Ué, porque?  
X – Deixa pra lá... olha quem ta chegando... e ai afogado?  
V – Duvido que você fizesse melhor  
S – Tchau/ se afasta  
V – Que houve com ela?  
X – O moleque não ta por perto  
F – Ei, peraê Syl  
S – Quero comer alguma coisa  
F – Vamos tomar alguma coisa...  
S – Boa idéia  
V – Que deu nessas duas.... Xelloss? Xelloss? Acorda p  
X – ..... Hein?Que foi?  
V – Dormiu em pé?  
X – Mais ou menos  
L – Assim já é demais  
X – Falando em estranhos...  
L – QUIÉ?  
X – Ui... ela ficou brava.... o moleque te deixa de mau humor mesmo  
L – Eu ODEIO aquele garoto  
X – Notasse  
L – Saco, ele vai ficar no meu pé o dia inteiro  
X – Vai puxar um papo com o construtor de castelos ali  
L – Pra?  
X – Ver se a pulga te larga  
L – Se isso acontecer ai sim que ele vem  
X – Melhor ainda, o Gourry bota ele pra corre  
L – E eu perco o meu emprego  
V – Você nem trabalha  
L – Mais eu ganho ainda o meu salário  
X – Você pode dizer que.... não esquece não funciona....  
L – O que?  
X – O sol ta afetando a minha cabeça  
L – Pensou em besteira pelo jeito  
X – Não posso deixar de fazer isso  
L – Claro....diz logo o que   
X – Deixa pra lá... conversar com chantagista é furada... experiência  
própria  
L – Não sabia que esse garoto era tão esperto  
V – Ele pode ser até pior se você deixar  
L – Se eu não deixar, eu vou me ferrar...  
X – Arruma um emprego, e depois passa o maior fora da vida dele  
L – Se eu fizer isso, vou ter que devolver a grana que eu ganhei não indo  
trabalhar, fora os dias que eu saia cedo...é muito dinheiro, não posso  
devolver  
V – Ninguém pode cobrar dinheiro dos pobres não é? Diz que deu a grana pra  
caridade, ele não vai poder cobrar nada  
L – Não vai funcionar....eu vejo depois o que fazer  
V – To dizendo que funciona... eu já fiz isso  
L – Claaaro, porque não vai olhar a sua namorada que ta rindo a toa ali  
V – ONDE???  
L – Na barraca de alguma coisa que eu não consigo ler...ela e a Filia tão  
falando com uns moleques...altos e bonitos  
Z – Falando sozinha Lina?  
L – Eu tava falando com o Val e o Xellos, mas por alguma razão eles saíram  
correndo...  
Z – É... to vendo a razão...  
GE – Então Lina  
L - /pensamento/ Puta que..../fala/ Sim?  
GE – Como assim 'sim'?  
L – Quer que eu diga o que?  
GE – Se acalma....  
L – Ahhh....fala Gerard  
GE – Muito melhor, vamos?  
L – Sim vamos  
Z - .................... E você não faz nada?  
G - .... Fazer o que?  
Z – Vai salvar ela  
G – Se eu fizer isso ela para de ser paga  
Z – Melhor ainda, assim ela aprende a deixar de depender de safadeza...  
G - .... Eu não quero nem saber o que a Amélia viu em você....  
Z – Como?  
G – Eu disse alguma coisa?  
Z – VAI LÁ ATRAS DELA SEU MOLENGA!!!!!!  
G – Ta bom, ta bom.... (vai atrás deles)  
Z - .... E agora o que eu vou fazer?  
(Barracas)  
V – É o que que vende por aqui?  
X – Coco gelado  
F - ...E no final foi engraçado  
S – Muito  
V – Olha só essas duas...  
X – É a praia.. ela afeta as pessoas  
V – Você deve ter nascido em uma...  
F e S – Tchauzinho / acenam para os garotos  
V – 'Tchauzinho'.... por que não cai um raio na cabeça deles?  
(Um raio cai do meio do nada e acerta a barraca)  
X – Ih...  
V – Voltou...  
S – Ahhh não  
X – Ei a barraca ta pegando fogo...  
V – Que pegue fogo...  
F - ......Que coisa  
X – De onde veio esse raio? O céu ta limpo  
V – To dizendo, to de volta  
S – Porque eu ainda não terminei com você?  
V – Isso lá é coisa que se diga???  
S – Eu falo sério...  
V - ..... Ei Zel, quer pegar mais ondas?  
Z – Quer tomar outro caixote?  
V – Vamo nessa?  
Z – Fui... ué.. a barraca ta pegando fogo  
S – Eu quero um namorado que me de atenção  
V – Pô, não posso nem dar uma surra no meu colega?  
S – Val....você só toma caixote  
V – Não dessa vez, agora eu voltei  
Z – Deu outra crise de coincidências?  
X – Pior que sim...  
S – Eu vou voltar a andar...  
V – Perae... a gente se acerta amanh  
Z – Com todo prazer...  
F – Qual é a graça disso?  
X – E ele que acha... mas da ultima vez a gente arrumou um carro... grana  
pra caramba  
F – Eu lembro....aquilo foi muita sorte  
Z – Sorte ou não sempre sobe a cabeça dele  
F – E irrita a Sylph, que engraçado....  
X – Pois é.... beleza de biquíni, hein?  
F – To linda não?/ da uma voltinha/  
X – Gente, eu sou o cara mais feliz dessa praia!!!  
F – O Milgasia que escolheu, ele tem bom gosto não?  
X – Pior que tem  
Z – (baixinho) Né por nada não, mas esse cara deve ser meio tarado  
X – (baixinho) Deixa pra lá... (alto) Trabalhar com moda tem umas vantagens  
F – É, o desconto  
X – E eu posso ver minha garota usando do bom e do melhor... (baixinho) E  
QUE BOM!!!  
Z - ... (sai de perto) To sentindo falta da Amélia....  
(Casa da tia da Amélia....festa)  
A – Que festa alegre  
M – É bem animada / Sai da pista ainda dançando  
A – Da até pra esquecer do Xellos, né?  
M – De quem?  
A - ....Bebeu demais...  
(De volta a praia)  
G – Ei Lina!!  
GE – Lina....  
L – Que...ahh fala Gourry  
G – A gente ta indo embora  
L – É O QUE?Já?  
G – É! Teve uns probleminhas e gente já ta indo  
GE – Então você fica e ajuda na barraca  
G – Não atrapalha  
GE – Não me parece que vocês estão indo, aquela não é a Sylphiel?/ aponta  
pra Syl e pro Val passando  
G – Não tem nada a ver com eles, alem disso não é do seu interesse  
L - /pensamento/ ahh não meu emprego..../fala/ Não podemos ver isso depois  
Gerard?  
GE – Eu acho que não  
G – Bora Lina, é urgente  
L – Gerard eu te ligo depois...  
GE – Já esqueceu?  
L – Ahh só dessa vez...  
G – Ô moleque, eu não sei se você ainda não entendeu, mas eu já disse pra  
ficar fora disso, ENTENDEU???  
L – Gourry eu já estou indo, deixa só eu terminar de falar com ele, vai  
indo na frente  
G - ... Ta legal... (lança um olhar sinistro pra Gerard e se afasta)  
GE - .....É, eu acho que ele não foi com a minha cara  
L - ....Não é bem isso, eu já vou indo Gerard  
GE – Tchau Lina/ da um beijo nela  
L - /pensamento/ filho da mãe...ainda bem que eu tirei o Gourry  
daqui.../fala/ .......Ok, tchau.../pensamento/ Vai pro inferno  
G - ... Da próxima vez eu esgano o pirralho  
L – Ahn?  
G – Ah já escapou? Bem eu só queria te tirar de perto dele  
L – Eu agradeço  
G – Então, ainda quer me ajudar com o castelo?  
L – Ahh claro  
Z - .... Só eu to de palhaçada aqui....  
Garota – ahh que bunitinhu, se ta sozinho?  
Z – Ah?   
Garota – Porque um cara como você estaria sozinho?  
Z – Ahh... vim com uns amigos e eles com as namoradas...  
L – Vem cá Gourry, diz que a Sylph trouxe o celular  
G – Pergunta pra ela... alias eu vou dar uma passada lá.. já volto  
L – Trás o celular!!  
Garota – Então você não tem namorada?  
Z – Tenho... mas ela ta viajando...  
Garota – Ahhhh....que falta de sorte  
Z – É... pois é... e você?  
Garota – To sozinha, vim com as amigas...elas tão se divertindo....  
G – Ta aqui, vai ligar pra quem?  
L – Pra uma amiga distante...  
Garota – Você pode fazer um grande favor pra mim?  
Z – Ah.. o que é?  
Garota – Passa esse bronzeador nas minhas costas?  
L – Eu quero uma filmadora!!  
G – Mas o que você ta..... que sujeito safado...  
Garota 2 – Ahh que garoto lindo!  
L - ..............atende!!  
Z – (consideravelmente vermelho)  
Garota – Ele não é uma graça?  
Garota 2 – E está sozinho?  
Garota – Acredita?hh essa é uma das minhas amigas  
V – Ta bom eu paro de ficar falando nessas.... ei Syl, olha só o Zel  
S – Meu deus....  
V – Ei Zel, curtindo a praia né?  
Garota 2 – Hun?Que garoto bonito, ta sozinho?  
S – Não  
Garota 2 - .....é....  
V – Safadão  
Z – Vai encher outro.... PRA QUEM A LINA TÁ LIGANDO????  
L – Ela não atende  
Garota – Então, qual o seu nome?  
Garota 2 - /pensamento/ Os mais bonitos tão sempre acompanhados...  
Z – Zelgadiss... e o seu?  
Garota – Suzy  
Garota 2 – Melissa!  
L – E ela que não atende.....  
X – E...... vida BOA essa hein Zel?  
Melissa – Ahh que garoto bonito!Ta sozinho?  
X – Bem, como você pode ver eu estou acompanhado desta bela garota aqui ao  
meu lado (sorriso)  
Melissa – Ahh de novo não....  
F - ....Meu deus, ele criou juízo  
X – Mas tem sempre espaço pra mais uma!!!  
F – É O QUE?  
S – Falou cedo...você tinha que responder por ele  
X – Credo... é assim que você pensam de mim? Eu to fazendo uma piada... é o  
Zel que ta de sacanagem  
Melissa - ....Então, qual o seu nome?  
F – Responde a garota Xellos  
X – Acho que você já fez isso  
Mel – Que lindo nome, meu nome é Melissa  
F - /pensamento/ Que atirada....  
X – Então, vejo que a sua amiga já conheceu meu amigo Zel  
Mel – Pois é, e eu fiquei sozinha, me faz companhia?  
X – Eu gostaria muito, mas veja essa garota aqui ao meu lado, eu sei que  
esta me olhando com uma cara não muito agradável, fica pra uma outra vez  
Mel – Isso é tão injusto....  
L – Eu desisto  
Mel – Ahh e esse garoto loiro?Qual o seu nome?  
V – Garotinha atirada, né?  
X – Totalmente  
G – Eu me chamo Gourry  
S – Eu conheço essas garotas por um certo nome...  
Mel – Gourry?Que nome diferente...Diz que você ta sozinho  
G – Na pratica estou  
Mel – Ahh, que coisa, me faz companhia?  
G – Claro, aquela é sua amiga?  
Mel –   
Tina – Ahh vocês estão ai, quem é essa galera?  
Mel – Zelgadiss, Gourry, Xellos e ...o outro eu não sei o nome  
Tina – Certo, Olá eu sou a Tina!Qual o seu nome?  
V – Valgaav e ....  
S - /pisando no pé do Val  
Tina – Vejo que não está sozinho...  
S – Não  
Tina – Ok...Quem é o Xellos e o Zelgadiss?  
X – O primeiro sou eu, o segundo é o cara vermelho ali atrás  
Tina – Ahh, e você também não está sozinho...certo?  
X – Conforme você pode verificar observando o olhar que esta dama ao meu  
lado esta me lançando  
Tina – Percebo....vocês não querem dar uma volta com a gente não?  
Suzy – Vamos Zelgadiss  
Mel – Vai Gourry  
Tina – Quem ficou sozinha fui eu...pena que a Gracia não veio...  
L – Gracia?  
S – Já está tarde vamos embora...  
Z – É... pois é...  
G – A gente volta amanh  
Mel – Ahh ok  
Suzy – A gente espera  
Mel – Ei, Xellos você disse numa próxima vez...  
Tina - ....Meu deus...vamos logo garotas...  
X – Numa outra vez... eu estarei l  
F – A vai....  
Suzy – Tchauzinho Zelgadiss  
Z – Tch.. tchau  
Mel – Bye Gourry!  
G – Até amanh  
Tina – Tchau a todos!  
V – Vambora macacada  
S – Que coisa...  
F – Que gente irritante....  
L – Pena que a Amélia não atendeu  
Z – E você ia conversar o que com ela?  
L – Você verá amanhã, o que eu vou conversar...  
Z - .... To perdido....  
X – Precisa ser mais discreto  
F – Se eu soubesse que isso ia acontecer, ainda tava falando com aqueles  
garotos...  
V – Pena que a barraca deles pegou fogo  
S – Vaal....  
V – Que? Eu só disse que a barraca pegou fogo  
S – Vamos logo  
V – Beleza, bora pegar as tralhas e nos mandar  
G – Se apertem e vamos pra casa  
(Chegando em casa)  
G – Eu quero almoçar, a gente nem almoçou lá na praia  
L – Eu comi alguma coisa  
G – Do tal?  
L – Gourry eu agradeço, mas você queria me fazer perder o emprego?  
G – Me desculpe... é que eu sei que você não gosta de ficar perto dele  
L – Obrigada  
X - ... Vem cá.. quem foi o ultimo a sair?  
L – Sair?  
Z – Fui eu porque?  
X – Cara, você esqueceu de fechar a porta  
Z – Sem essa eu fechei... quem abriu a porta?  
X – Ela tava assim... (Poe a cabeça do lado de dentro) Tem alguém ai?  
Z – Grande idéia... talvez quem esteja ai saia pacificamente  
V – Quem quer que esteja ai sai agora, a casa esta cercada!!!!  
S – Ahh eu desisto...  
L – Que saco/ entra na casa/ Não pode ter ninguém  
X – (entra).... quem foi o mane que deixou... que cheiro é esse?  
Z – (entrando junto com o resto) É chá de camomila... o favorito da  
Amélia...  
G – (vai pra cozinha) Amélia?  
L – Que zona...isso aqui não é a casa da mãe Joana.../entra na cozinha/ mas  
hein?  
A – Ol  
X – Quando foi que..... ah..ah..ahhhhh  
Zelas – Lugarzinho simpático esse aqui...  
X - ...ah.. mãe? Que se ta fazendo aqui???  
  
Continua....pô é claaaaaaaaro  
ShX: Quantos de vocês pensaram que a Syl já era da historia?  
YS: Não da pra fazer uma coisa dessas com ela...agora...se ela tivesse  
mesmo ido e o Val?  
ShX: Isso fica pra imaginar... e aquela cena do Gourry, que ciúmes, hein?  
YS: Pensei que ele ia quebrar o Gerard  
ShX: E de volta aos capítulos compridos  
YS: Amélia se deu bem com a Zellas, hein?  
ShX: E o que diabos ela esta fazendo aqui?  
YS: Sei lá....aquelas garotas da praia eram umas folgadas...  
ShX: E ainda tem mais uma delas  
YS: Chá de camomila....num é muito bom, não....  
ShX: Isso é com a Amélia  
YS: O próximo capitulo promete!  
ShX: Olhos atentos ao próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom Titans 


	37. Slayers Doom Titans

Slayers Doom Titans

Episodio de Hoje: Sonhar não é proibido... e ainda é de graça!!!  
Nota dos Autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Titans a ser uma história  
emocionante (com a participação da Zellas...)  
(Ainda naquela tarde...)  
X - ...ah.. mãe? Que se ta fazendo aqui???  
Zelas – Qual o problema? Não posso mais visitar meu único filho?  
L - /pensamento/ É dela que ele tem medo??....fala sério  
A – Xellos sua mãe é uma pessoa muito simpática  
X – Isso quando ela quer...  
Zelas – Vou fingir que não ouvi isso  
F - /pensamento/ Ele parece mesmo com ela....  
Zelas – E qual delas é a Filia?  
X – Porque você veio aqui?  
Zelas – Seria você? (aponta pra Lina)  
L – Pra minha sorte não  
Zelas – Seria você? (aponta pra Syl)  
S – Não senhora  
Zelas – Então é você (aponta pro Zel)  
X – MÃE!!!  
A - /Quase rindo  
Z - ........  
Zelas – Sorte minha encontrar essa garota simpática em frente à casa e me  
deixou entrar  
A – Xellos porque nunca trouxe a sua mãe aqui?  
X – Porque eu nunca quis que ela viesse  
Zelas – Filho ingrato, ainda te dei um emprego na minha empresa e assim que  
me agradece? Não posso nem fazer uma visita surpresa  
L – E deu uma cabana muito legal  
Zelas – Isso também, foi um presente de aniversario, Então você conhece a  
cabana? Meu filho já te levou lá?  
L - ...Ahn?Já levou a todos  
Zelas – Meu filho crescido... estou tão orgulhosa  
L – Ahn?O que foi que você entendeu?  
X – Senhoras e senhores... minha mãe...  
Zelas – Não precisa esconder querida, sei que meu filho tem um charme  
bastante peculiar, coisa da família  
X – Mãe.... por favor....  
L - / Quase caindo na gargalhada  
Zelas – Gostei dessa casa, é grande  
L – Grande?Ahh nem tanto, a casa da Amélia é muito maior  
Zelas – Eu quis dizer para meu filho que 'trabalha' nunca pensei que fosse  
morar num lugar como esse  
X – Brigado pelo voto de apoio mãe....  
Zelas – Então, chegue mais perto Filia  
F - / Se aproxima/ Senhora...  
Zelas – (segura o rosto dela com as duas mãos e começa a 'inspecionar'  
Filia)  
F - ?  
S - /pensamento/ Sorte a do Val não conhecer a minha mãe....  
X – MÃE!! Para com isso  
Zelas - ... É... tudo bem... (solta ela)  
F - .....  
Zelas – Você precisa comer mais, está muito magrinha  
X - ... Mãe.... para com isso... por favor... (vermelho)  
F – O Xellos comentou muito a respeito da senhora  
Zelas – É mesmo? Que bom saber que ele se lembro de mim!  
X – Mãe, para com isso é serio  
Zelas – Que foi Xellinho? Você nem se lembra que eu existo quando vai  
trabalhar  
V – Pfffffff...  
L - /Pensamento/ Xellinho?ahh não...deixa ela sair pra ele ver uma  
coisa....  
F – A senhora é uma mãe muito dedicada.../pensamento/ a minha não é desse  
jeito....  
Zelas – Pelo menos você percebeu isso, mas acho que faltou dar umas surras  
nele quando era pequeno (sorriso)  
F – ehehe  
Zelas – E vocês ai, não tem nada melhor pra fazer não? Vão cuidar da suas  
vidas  
L – Ahh não podemos ficar não?  
S – Lina!  
L – Que?  
V – Vambora, a gente já ouviu o que precisava pra zuar com ele depois  
S – Não esqueçam que a Amélia tem coisas a nos contar, certo?  
A – Ahh sim  
(O pessoal sai deixando Zelas, Xelloss e Filia sozinhos)  
Zelas – Seus amigos são boas pessoas, só um pouco enxeridos  
X – Nem me fale...  
Zelas – Então Filia, meu filho já lhe pediu em casamento?  
F – Ahãn?que?  
X – Cacilda mãe... até nisso...  
Zelas – Eu fiz uma pergunta  
F – Não senhora  
Zelas – Ainda não, e o que é que você está esperando?  
X – Pô mãe, me deixa.... a gente ainda ta curtindo, depois nós somos muito  
novos...  
Zelas – Foi por causa dessas palavras que sua tia nunca se casou  
X – Que parar com isso, eu não tenho culpa se Tia Dolphin nunca se casou  
Zelas – Então como tem sido meu filho?  
F – Muito atencioso e carinhoso  
Zelas – Ainda posso esperar algo de bom vindo dele  
X – Pô mãe... precisa me sacanear até nessas horas?  
Zelas – Então, vocês já brigaram alguma vez? (ignorando Xelloss)  
F – Algumas  
Zelas – Mas está tudo certo agora, certo?  
F – Felizmente sim  
Zelas – Fico feliz... então vocês já fizeram 'aquilo'?  
X – Não é o seu ônibus lá na rua?  
F – Que chá delicioso  
Zelas – Hehe...Vocês dois ficam tão bem juntos... Tudo bem estão  
dispensados  
X – (pega a mão de Filia e sai correndo da cozinha)  
F – Que foi?  
X – Como assim 'Que foi'? Você não viu que ela só quer sacanear com a  
gente?  
F – Mas não é boa idéia deixa-la...  
X – Tem razão.... melhor trancar a porta da cozinha  
F – Você ta prestando atenção?  
X – Escuta o que eu to falando, ela sabe disfarçar muito bem, mas ela é um  
monstro  
Zelas – QUEM é o monstro?  
X – Ah? Ahhh............... você sabe que eu não estava falando da  
senhora....  
Zelas – Menos mal... onde estão os seus amigos, eu queria conversar com  
eles  
F – Eles devem estar na sala ou talvez no andar de cima senhora  
Zelas – Então ta, aproveitem o tempo.... (sai)  
X - ......To dizendo....  
F – Ehehe sei lá....ela é diferente  
X – Ela ainda vai me matar...  
F – Como diz da sua mãe que horror  
X – A Syl também não disse as melhores coisas da mãe dela  
F – Eu conhecia a mãe dela  
X – E agora conhece a minha  
F – Ela não é tudo isso  
X – Você não viu ela furiosa ainda...  
F – Nem quero ver  
X – Com certeza não vai  
F – Eu só imagino  
X - .... Quer dar uma volta?  
F – Quero!  
X – (pensamento) Qualquer coisa pra me ver longe dela....  
F – E para onde vamos?  
X – Podemos dar um passeio no parque, ainda não tivemos a chance de irmos  
lá sozinhos  
F – Eu quero!Eu quero!  
X – Vamos indo então (sorriso)  
(Ambos saem de casa)  
Zelas – He... você cresceu filho (sorriso)  
(Com o pessoal)  
V – Eu to doidão pra sacanear o Xellinho!!!  
S – Seja mais maduro Valgaav  
V – A Lina deve ta se roendo também  
L – Ao contrario de você eu guardo isso pra mim...mal posso esperar  
V – To sabendo  
S – Ahh Amélia, como foi a viagem?  
A – Muito divertida  
L – Que aconteceu com a Martina, morreu?  
A – Não, ela não queria ver o Xellos, ela ficou realmente traumatizada...  
L – Isso passa  
A – Ele quase matou ela, Lina você viu a reação dela...  
L – É, e confesso nunca ter visto a Martina daquele jeito  
S – Fiquei com pena dela...  
A – Ela estava melhor, mas deu uma pequena piorada agora que voltamos,  
espero que esteja tudo bem...  
G – Mas deixando esse detalhe de lado, como foi a viagem?  
A – Tranqüila, visitei quase todos os lugares, fazia alguns anos que eu não  
passava lá...que roupas são essas? Foram a praia?  
L – Ainda bem que falou, tenho umas coisas pra te falar, diz respeito ao  
seu namorado  
Z – É, eu comprei isso pra você (puxa do meio do nada um colar feito de  
conchas)  
A – Que lindo!!!Obrigada!Também tenho algo pra você, mas está em  
casa...lindo!Lindo!  
Z – Hehe... Eu olhei pra ele e lembrei de voc  
V – Corta o papo furado que a gente também tem coisa pra falar  
A – Obrigada Zel!/ da um beijo no rosto dele/ Ok falem  
V – Bem, nos estávamos na praia, quando a Lina vê uma cena... interessante,  
faça as honras, Inverse  
L – Ok...  
/toca o celular da Amélia  
A – Alô?..ahh oi Martina  
L – Ahh eu quero falar com ela/ pega o celular da mão da Amélia  
M – Ahn?Ahhh oi Lina  
L – Já que você ta na linha, escuta só o que aconteceu na praia  
M – Fale  
L – O Zel tava paquerando umas garotas...  
M – Uau  
A – QUE?  
Z – COMO?  
M - /Berrando/ Mas a Amélia não fica atrás  
A – QUE?  
Z – COMO?  
V – Cospe logo a historia Martina  
M – Teve uma festa, e ela ficou no maior papo com uns moleques  
A – MENTIRA!  
L – O Zel foi pior  
A – É O QUE??  
Z – DA PRA PARA DE FALAR BESTEIRA???  
L – Mas a garota pediu até pra passar bronzeador nela  
A – Zel como pode?/ fazendo drama  
L – Eheh eu sou uma praga  
M – Pode crer  
L – Você ainda ta ai?  
M – Você não desligou...  
V – Se fu, se fu  
Z – Ah... eh.... eu só tava....... tentando ser educado...  
L – Ai....ele deu um beijo nela...  
A – Zeeeeeeeel????????????  
V – (Com voz fina) Oh Zel, que mãos firmes você tem!!!  
Z – Da pra vocês dois pararem de falar bobagens???Ele tão de sacanagem, o  
Gourry ta de prova  
V – Prova de que vocês foram expulsos da praia por atentado ao pudor!!!  
Z – Eu vou te matar por falar essas coisas!!!!  
M – Isso tudo porque ele estava sendo educado com a garota, mas a Amélia  
também foi bem educada com os caras...  
A – Martina!  
Z – Quero saber direito essa historia...  
A – Que direito você tem de quer saber?  
Z – Você ta me devendo uma explicação dessa historia  
V – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
A – E essa história da praia?  
V – Alguém quer botar mais lenha na fogueira?  
M – Ainda tem o que botar?Já disseram tudo...  
V – Eu posso inventar muito mais  
L – Ta esperando o que?  
G – Gente... esses três tão só curtindo com vocês....  
A – Então era mentira?  
Z – Ah Martina se você põe os pés aqui de novo  
M – Ahh não se preocupe isso nunca mais vai acontecer...  
V – Pô cara, se só vacila...  
S – Que confusão animada...  
L – Alô Martina?Ce ainda ta ai?.../desliga  
Z – Eu devia decretar fim de refeições pra vocês dois por ficarem difamando  
a minha imagem  
V – Nem vem, que a historia é verdadeira, nos só fizemos uns acréscimos  
A – Verdadeira??Pronto, pode explicando  
Z – Qualquer coisa que foi dita depois que eu falei é mentira...  
A – Estava sendo educado é?....ta...  
Z – Não é minha culpa se ela tava de sacanagem...  
V – Literalmente  
A - ...........Ahãn....  
Z – Eu to dizendo a verdade, eles é que querem ir as minhas custas  
A – Ahãn...  
L – Que mau-humor Amy...  
S – Você deveria estar feliz em ver o Zel, muda essa cara  
A – Eu estou feliz, é sério  
V – (abre a boca pra falar alguma besteira, mas desiste da idéia)  
Z – Mas esses palhaços tinham que vir e arruinar o momento  
L – Puxa que coisa né?eheheh  
Z – Pessoas como vocês queimam no inferno  
L – A Amy só precisa de uns dias com você pra se considerar a pessoa mais  
infeliz  
Z – Tenho pena do Gourry...  
Zelas – Não briguem crianças  
L – EI!Porque disse 'tenho pena do Gourry'...seu, seu...feio  
Z – Oh, isso me doeu muito  
Zelas – Crianças... façam as pazes  
L – É ele!  
Zelas – Eu vou ter que bater em vocês  
L - ...Ahh que seja  
Zelas – Bem melhor, agora podemos conversar um pouco (se senta)  
(Mais tarde, ou seja, hora do jantar)  
A – Melhor eu voltar estou preocupada com a Martina...  
L – Vamos a praia amanhã?  
A – Claro, mas é melhor eu ir...Zel?  
Z – Ah... bem... se você quiser... mas poderia ficar mais um pouco...  
A – Ahh não, eu tenho mesmo que ir.../sai da casa  
S – Que deu nela?  
L – Zel você disse alguma coisa pra ela?  
Z - .... Não sei se ela quer ficar perto de mim...pelo menos por  
enquanto...  
S – Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês?  
Z – Culpa desses palhaços aqui  
L – Quem eu?  
Z – Você e o Val  
L – Fiz nada...  
V – Falo comigo?  
Z – Aaaaaaah... (se levanta e sai)  
S – Que imaturidade...  
(Mansão da Amélia)  
M – Uau, veio voando ou o que?  
A – Peguei um táxi, e não tinha transito na rua....  
M – Ei que cara é essa?  
A – Quem foi o idiota que disse que a distancia une as pessoas?  
M – Não fui eu...mas você voltou, está tudo bem Amélia  
A - .....  
M – Não pode sofrer desde já, ainda estão começando e você é muito jovem...  
A – Idade faz diferença?  
M – Claro que não Amélia...  
A – Então posso me apaixonar por um cara 40 anos mais velho que eu?  
M – Só em novela mexicana isso acontece...no máximo por um professor  
A – O que eu sou pra ele...uma criança??  
M – Não foi isso que eu disse....  
A - .............  
M – Amélia eu tenho certeza que ele te acha especial pelo que você é, e  
sempre foi  
A – Como VOCÊ pode saber??  
(No parque)  
X – Lugarzinho simpático esse à noite  
F – É lindo...  
X – (Olha para Filia) Com certeza.... linda  
F - /Vermelha/ ....você me deixa sem graça...  
X – Não tem motivo para estar, é a pura verdade  
F - ...Eu..agradeço..nós vamos voltar amanhã a praia não vamos?  
X – Vamos sim, dessa vez vai ter ainda mais bagunça  
F – É só nenhuma garota grudar em você....Xell o que vai fazer a respeito  
da Martina?  
X – Enquanto você usar aquele biquíni, quem tem que ficar de olho aberto  
sou eu  
F – Ahh só você mesmo...é mas essas garotas são umas assanhadas e voc  
sendo uma pessoa simpática, muito carinhoso e bonito......agora você não me  
respondeu Xell, o que vai fazer a respeito da Martina?  
X – Quer que eu pegue alguma coisa pra gente beber?  
F – Quero que fique do meu lado, e me responda!  
X – Será que a minha mãe já saiu? Eu não quero topar com ela quando  
chegar...  
F – Mas a gente ainda vai demorar um pouquinho.....Xell eu to começando a  
me irritar, me responde....ou será que eu devo começar a desconfiar de  
vo....nada deixa...  
X – Mas que ciumeira... até que eu gosto.......... eu ainda não sei o que  
fazer a respeito dela...  
F – Vamos falar de outra coisa..../se aproxima/ hein Xell?  
X – Que tal aquele velho discurso de como eu adoro tudo em você e que te  
acho a pessoa mais linda e maravilhosa do mundo?  
F – Só porque você disse eu não vou falar nada....hunf.....  
X – Mas eu digo de coração, é o que eu acho  
F – Tudo bem então do jeito que você pediu...você é a pessoa mais linda e a  
mais maravilhosa do mundo, eu adoro tudo em você tudo  
X – Tem como eu te amar mais do que eu já amo?  
F – Quero você do meu lado pra compensar os dias que fiquei sem voc  
X – Eu também.... eu também  
F - /O beija  
(Mansão da Amélia)  
M - ..................................eu realmente não sei, só falei pra te  
servir de consolo  
A – Me desculpe Martina não era isso que eu queria dizer  
M – Deixa, você pode me fazer de tapete mesmo...eu vivo de favor na sua  
casa  
A – Não Martina, não é isso  
M – Eu já entendi tudo bem...  
A – Ahh vamos a praia amanhã?  
M – Praia?Uau séria ótimo, quem vai?  
A – Ahh todo mundo que você conhece, mas nós  
M - ....Isso quer dizer o Xellos e a Filia?  
A - ....É, tem algum problema?  
M – Não, não...problema nenhum....só perguntei pra saber  
A – Você ainda gosta dele?  
M – Eu não consigo odiá-lo....eu gostaria muito, mas a culpa é minha, fui  
eu que aprontei e confesso que não me arrependo, não mesmo....e digo que  
deveria ter feito mais muiiito mais  
A – Você está me assustando...  
M - ..Você sabe que eu não vou fazer mais nada, eu nem tenho cara pra  
encarar ele...  
A – Você não deveria se colocar pra baixo, ânimo!  
M – É um pouco difícil, não sei se vou a praia com vocês....  
A – Por favor!Vá por mim, pela Lina...  
M – eheh.....pode ser...  
  
Continua...pô eu quero praia!  
ShX: Zelas na área, o bicho pegou!!  
YS: Foi muiito engraçado, eu não queria estar na pele de nenhum deles  
ShX: Imagina ter essa criatura como mãe  
YS: ....O maior castigo....  
ShX: E ainda tem o sem vergonha do Zel  
YS: A Amélia deveria terminar com ele.....  
ShX: Será que chega a tanto?  
YS: Sei lá, acho que a Amy nunca viveu uma situação dessas....  
ShX: Será que veremos aquelas garotas de novo?  
YS: ....Eu já até me esqueci....Suzy, Mel, Tina....Gracia...  
ShX: E mais confusão como sempre, mas só no próximo capitulo de Slayers  
Doom Shabranigdo 


	38. Slayers Doom Shabranigdo

Slayers Doom Shabranigdo  
Episodio de Hoje: A televisão é a maior maravilha da ciência a serviço da  
imbecilidade humana...  
Nota dos autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Shabranigdo a ser uma  
história com a participação de personagens antigos...e passados  
misteriosos...  
  
(De manha, em casa)  
G – E bom dia pra vocês  
V – Oi, oi, senta, come que daqui a pouco a gente vai pra praia  
L – Obaaa que coisa boa!!  
G – Todo mundo vai?  
V – Como ontem, só que a gente vai ver se a Amélia e a Martina querem ir  
Zelas – Eu adoraria ir com vocês mas preciso cuidar de umas coisas da  
empresa, vocês me desculpem  
X – Pode ir mãe, que ninguém se incomoda  
Zelas – Quando eu pedir pra você falar, fale  
X - .........  
V – Gostei dessa frase  
Zelas – Se quiser pode usar  
L – E desde quando o Val tem moral pra dizer isso...  
Zelas – Eu posso cuidar disso (sorriso)  
L – ehehe eu creio....  
X – Ta bom mãe mas...  
Zelas – Calado  
X - ....  
L – A senhora deveria vir mais vezes  
F – Bom dia a todos, ei Xell que foi?  
X – (olha pra Zelas)  
Zelas – Agora pode  
X – Minha mãe, me fazendo ser comportado...  
F - .../Ia falar alguma coisa  
L – Ele fica muito melhor desse jeito  
F – Ahh que horror Lina...coitado  
V – Que coisa né Xellinho?  
Zelas – Valgaav  
V – Calei...  
L – Iaahhh bem feito  
S – Bom dia, que houve?O Val e o Xellos tão esquisitos...  
Zelas – Eles não estão sendo bons meninos  
S – A senhora é uma mãe maravilhosa  
F – Só porque é impossível alguém dar um corretivo neles....  
Zelas – Aprendi com esse pestinha aqui (belisca a bochecha do Xellinho)  
F – É difícil ver uma boa relação entre mãe e filho...  
S – Ela cuida muito bem da situação...  
L – Temos visita!!!  
X e V – Eu atendo (os dois se levantam e saem da cozinha bem rápido)  
F e S – Creeedo....  
Z - Melhor nem falar nada...  
Zelas – Essas crianças...  
L – Que bom que veio!  
M - .....É.....  
A – Olá!  
F – Que??/Bate com o copo na mesa  
Zelas – Filia  
F - .......  
L – Que bom que vai a praia com a gente  
M - ...Foi a Amélia que insistiu...  
Zelas – E você seria?  
M – Han?...Martina.../pensamento/ Quem é ela??  
Zelas – Eu sou Zelas, a mãe do... CADE O IMPRESTAVEL DO MEU FILHO????  
A – Quando a gente chegou eles disseram que iam a algum lugar...  
L – Acho que ficaram sentados na entrada da casa  
Zelas – Brigadinha (sai)  
M - ........Mãe de quem?  
L – Do Xellos  
M – Quee????  
G – Então vai todo mundo?  
F – Todo mundo quem?  
G – Ué, nos de casa e a Amélia e a Martina  
F – Porque ELA??  
M - /pensamento/ Porque eu não mando ela a merda?  
Z – Esquece Gourry...  
L – Amélia você deveria conhecer...só um minuto, Zel você que ficou  
conversando com a garota como era mesmo o nome dela?  
Z – Não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe  
L – Mentira!Foi a primeira coisa que você perguntou  
A - /começando a se irritar  
Z – Porque você não se resolve com o moleque antes de tentar arruinar minha  
vida?  
L – Ta falando do Gerard?Eu tenho tudo sobre controle  
Z – Mesmo? Então você queria mesmo beijar ele?  
L - .........Aquilo?...aquilo...foi.....uma...jogada  
Z – To sabendo então porque... (cai da cadeira)... quem fez isso?  
L – Iaaaaaaaaaah  
X e V – Ai ai ai ai ai  
Zelas – (Segurando os dois pelas orelhas) Agora se sentem e terminem de  
comer  
X e V – Sim senhora... (se sentam e começam a comer)  
F – Isso...é um pouco diferente  
M - /Pensamento/ garota nojenta....  
F – Cara feia pra mim é fome  
M – Você ta quanto tempo sem comer então??  
Zelas – Meninas, vocês querem se juntar aos rapazes???  
F e M – Não...  
Zelas – Ótimo, agora mamãe já vai, tentem não brigar muito, tchau crianças,  
tchau Xellinho (sai da casa)  
F – Com quem você pensa que ta falando??  
M – Com a única loira de farmácia aqui....  
Z – Posso saber porque você me empurrou?  
G – Eu não fiz nada  
F – Loira de farmácia?Repete!Se tiver amor a vida acho melhor ficar calada  
M – Ameaças é?...não faz efeito em mim, quem você acha que fazia os  
joguinhos aqui?..../para de repente  
X e V – (continuam comendo)  
F – Que foi?Ficou sem palavras...  
A – Deixa ela Filia!  
M - .......  
L – Ei, você ta legal?  
M - ....Vou ficar....  
F – Da um tempo Amélia, já esqueceu que essa garota fez?  
A – Ela está arrependida, coisa que o seu namorado também deveria  
estar....o que ele fez também não foi muito agradável...  
F – Ela merecia  
A – Você não estava lá, não sabe o que está falando!  
F – Porque está gritando comigo?  
A – Pra ver se você aprende, acha sempre que tem razão  
F – Isso não é problema seu...  
A – É problema de todos...porque todo mundo fica mal, quando vocês  
brigam...  
F – Pelo menos se importam....  
A – Porque só com você??Você nem foi ver o que tinha acontecido com a  
Martina  
F – Porque EU faria isso?  
A – Que falsidade  
F – Ainda por cima sou falsa?Você ficou com essa garota na sua casa, fez  
até mal pra sua cabeça  
X – Filia, já chega  
F – Olha o que ela está dizendo!  
X – Já chega, você está começando a criticar a Amélia, sua velha amiga, já  
se esqueceu?  
F – É ela que parece ter esquecido...fica ouvindo essa daí olha no que  
deu...  
A – Qual o seu problema com a Martina?Da um tempo, isso já acabou  
F – Claro que já acabou, se o Xellos não tivesse feito alguma coisa ela  
teria continuado  
A – Discutir com você é o mesmo que falar com a parede, nunca tenta levar  
em consideração o ponto de vista dos outros...é por isso que demora pra  
voltar com o Xellos  
(Uma cadeira e jogada em cima da mesa)  
G – Da pra vocês pararem com essa briga que isso não vai levar a nada,  
ninguém aqui tem razão então vamos no sentar e pensar a respeito disso uma  
outra hora...... desculpa pela cadeira de novo Zel  
Z – (no chão) Claro.... sem problema...  
V – Então.... vamos a praia?  
L – BORA!!!PRAIA!!!!!PRAIA!!!.....  
(Na praia)  
L – Finalmente!Que delicia!!  
A - ....Faz tempo que eu não venho a praia  
L – Eu até diria o mesmo, mas eu vim ontem  
M - ............/senta em alguma cadeira  
L – Ahh da um tempo vocês duas, ânimo meninas!Vamos nadar!!  
V – Ae Zel, hoje eu te venço  
Z – Quero ver  
V – Bora apostar, o perdedor paga uma cerveja  
Z – Apostado!  
S – E lá vai o Val tomar caldo...  
X – Ele está com sede  
F – Não queria ter batido boca com a Amélia....  
S – Diga a ela  
F – Vou esperar um tempo....  
L –/brincando na areia  
M – Que ce ta fazendo?  
L – Sei lá....  
G – Castelo de areia!  
M – Minha mãe era boa nisso.....  
G – E você?  
M – Depois que ficava pronto eu chutava ele todo  
G – Hehe... da pra ver porque você ficou amiga da Lina  
M – Ela me contou sobre isso, só que ela chutava o dos outros...uma vez na  
4ª série nós fomos a praia e ela chutou um monte....  
L – Sabe aqueles que aparecem na TV?eu não consegui chutar, me seguraram na  
hora....  
G – Eu ainda vou fazer um desses  
L – E eu vou poder realizar meu sonho  
G – Claro Lina, claro  
L – Assim que forem anunciar seu castelo eu vou dar um chutão  
G – Depois que ele for anunciado, você pode fazer isso  
L - ...Ta, ta  
X – Ei gente, o Zel e o Val nas ondas  
Suzy – Você??  
Mel – Ahh oi!!!!!  
X – Oi, oi, ei gente o Val vai cair  
S – Que novida....ahh vocês?  
X – Ele vai cair... vai cair... vai cair... não caiu... caiu!!!....Ui.....  
ai..... ahhh..... uu isso deve doer...  
Mel – Tadinhu!!!!Quero que ele venha pra cá  
S - ......../Pensamento/ ...Nem chegue perto....cobra  
A – Quem são?  
L – São as tais...lembra daquela história?  
A – QUEEEEEEE?  
G – Perae Amélia, não pisa no cas.... já era...  
Suzy – Epa, você eu não conheço, sou Suzy muito prazer, qual o seu nome?  
A - ...Amélia  
Suzy – Ahhh você deve ser a namorada do Zelgadiss  
A – Como você sabe?  
Suzy – Ele me disse  
A – É o que???/pra Lina/ Ele disse isso?  
L – Pior que disse  
Suzy – Você ta legal?  
A - ....To ótima  
X – Ae Val, esse foi o pior caixote que eu já vi na minha vida  
V - .... Pô cara, me da uma folga....  
Mel – Olá lindinho  
S – Que?....  
V – Ah, oi...  
Mel – Você precisa relaxar  
Z – Desse você nunca mais se recupera Val  
S – Eu vou dar uma coleira... dizendo tem dono  
F – Boaaa  
Mel – Quer uma massagem?  
L – Ahhhhh não, não, não, não, não,não,não....  
M – Que foi, tem um garoto moreno...e muito gatinho acenando pra você  
L – É o Gerard!...  
M – Uau, sabe até o nome, vai firme garota  
L – Vai firme o caramba, ele é meu 'chefe'  
M – Ele ta fazendo sinal pra você ir até ele, vai?  
L - ....Eu tenho que ir..../ se levanta e vai até Gerard  
GE – Sentiu minha falta?  
L – Você nem faz idéia...  
GE – Vi vocês chegando...bora dar uma volta?  
L – Claro Gerard  
GE - /Coloca a mão em volta da cintura dela/ Você vai ficar bem pertinho de  
mim  
L - ............  
A – É namorado da Lina?  
Z – É o...  
G – É um cara que ta precisando tomar umas surras  
M – Que ciúme...  
G – Podes crê  
M – Porque não fala com a Lina  
G – Eu vou lá é da umas surras nesse moleque que é o que ele ta precisando  
M – Isso não vai ajudar  
A – A Lina não precisa da grana?  
G - ......É por isso que eu ainda to aqui...  
V – Eu digo, vai lá e quebra ele  
A – Parem com isso, ela sabe se cuidar  
S – E ai Filia o que vamos fazer, não quero ficar sentada em uma cadeira  
pegando sol  
F – Eu sei como conseguir uma cerveja de graça, mas é melhor deixar pra lá  
S – Eu fazia isso...nossa se a minha mãe descobre ela me mata...ei, não é a  
Lina e o Gerard?  
F – Eles mesmos....  
S – A Lina deveria parar de andar com ele, ela vai se meter em uma robada  
ainda....  
F – Alguém da um toque nela  
S – Eu vou lá...Lina você não quer tomar alguma coisa com a gente  
GE – Ela não pode Sylphiel, se entende né?  
S – Não eu não entendo Gerard  
GE – Você não vai querer fazer companhia pra ela não é?/Sussurra/ Você  
também está me devendo....  
S – Não se aproxime!  
GE – Você não me conhece Sylphiel....melhor ficar na sua.../segura o braço  
dela/Um dia eu cobro  
S – Me solta  
GE - /Solta ela/ Você ouviu...bora Lina  
L -........  
GE – Fala alguma coisa, você mudinha não tem graça....  
L – Vou falar o que Gerard?  
V – Ae Syl, o que diabos foi isso que eu vi??  
S – Nada Val.../ sem olhar pra ele  
V – O que foi que aquele cretino disse??  
S – Que queria ficar sozinho com a Lina  
V - ..... Se ele fizer isso de novo eu vou quebrar ele e não quero nem  
saber  
S – Ele não vai fazer nada  
V – Pro próprio bem dele, é melhor que não  
Mel – Alguém viu a Tina?  
X – Eu não vi ela não  
Mel – Que coisa....queria que você conhecesse a ultima de nois  
X – Ultima?.... Vocês falaram ontem... como era o nome dela?  
Mel – Gracia  
X – Me lembro de já ter ouvido esse nome em algum lugar...  
Mel – É um nome diferente  
M – Agora são dois querendo bater no moleque...  
Z – Molequinho bem impopular  
M – Meu deus isso existe?  
Z – É só olhar pra ele  
M – Ele é bonito  
Z - ......  
A – Achei ele meio folgado....  
M – Vai falar com ele  
Z - ..............  
A – Eu não, ele tem jeito de ser tarado  
G - ....... Gente muda de assunto....  
A – Foi mal Gourry....eu tinha esquecido  
M – Eu não sei porque você fica ai parado  
G – Se eu for lá, só vai piorar pra Lina, a ultima coisa que eu quero é ela  
me odiando por ter arruinado a grana fácil dela  
M – Qual é o seu problema?Por causa de dinheiro???Que deu nessa  
garota?Agora sim que eu digo pra você ir lá e fazer alguma coisa  
Z – Martina.... ela precisa da grana  
M – Mesmo assim, ela está se vendendo....  
Z – Essa é a Lina  
M – Ela não era desse jeito, nunca vi alguém fazer tanta coisa por dinheiro  
que absurdo  
A - ....Que horror gente  
G – Parem de falar assim, isso não é verdade  
M – Ahh da um tempo, você é que não quer admitir  
G – Nada disso, vocês é que estão fazendo pouco caso  
M – Ahh pouco caso?..Por dinheiro???  
G – Não é bem assim  
A – Vamos deixar isso de lado, ela sabe se cuidar...eu espero  
Z – Ahhh Gourry... aquele não é o seu aluno?  
G – É ele.... ele ta seguindo a Lina e o moleque....  
GE - ...Não vou me livrar tão cedo e.../ é atingido por uma bola de areia/  
....quem foi o filha da pu....  
P – Oiiiii Gerard...e nossa é a mulher horrível!!!!  
GE – Que-que-que...que-ce-ta-fazendo-aqui?  
L – Mulher horrível?Qual é a sua pirralho??  
P – Também é um prazer te ver de novo sua chata, eu que pergunto Gege o que  
VOCÊ ta fazendo aqui? Não devia ta ajudando aquele seu avô caquético  
naquela lanchonetezinha de nada.... a eu esqueci, ela não existe mais, que  
pena, né?  
GE - .........................  
L - /Pensamento/ Cadê o Phibi que eu conheço?Aquele pirralho chato, o  
Gerard parece péssimo, apesar da sacanagem que ele ta fazendo comigo eu to  
com pena dele...ele parece mal.../fala/ Gege?  
GE - ....  
P – E ai? Não vai falar nada? Vai ficar ai quietinho, foi desse jeito que o  
seu avô deveria ter ficado, assim ele não teria que ter sofrido tudo aquilo  
GE – Não fala isso do meu avô!!  
L - /pensamento/ Ele ta mesmo irritado...  
P – Foi essa atitude que fez aquele velho decrépito se ferrar na minha mão,  
quer que eu faça mais um 'favor' a sua família?  
GE – Retire o que disse!!  
P – E o que você pensa que pode fazer para me obrigar?  
GE – Você é insuportável/ parte pra cima  
P – Isso, faz isso mesmo pra você ver, pode vir desconta sua raiva, mas ai  
você não poder me culpar pelo que vai acontecer a sua família  
GE - /para de repente  
P - .....Você é mesmo um fraco, igualzinho ao avô  
GE – Deixa ele fora disso!!!  
P – Eu já terminei com você por hoje, pode ir embora  
GE - ............../ Sai de perto  
L – E o que eu faço?  
P – Lina? Para o bem de seus amigos, esqueça tudo que ouviu hoje, ta?  
L - ....Ta...ahh ei Gerard!!  
P – (sai de perto)  
M – Que houve?  
Z – Eu acho que o Phil mando o moleque passear  
G – Esse é o meu aluno!!!!!  
L - /Voltou correndo/ ....Presta a minha grana......  
G – Ah? Ta aqui, que houve ali na frente?  
L – Nada...valeu!/ sai correndo  
Z – Eu acho que seu aluno fez merda....  
M – Ela vai ter que contar essa história depois....  
F - ...Eu ainda tenho trabalho....eu quero férias, esse emprego me mata  
X – Esquenta não, daqui a pouco melhora, escuta o que eu to dizendo  
F – Como é trabalhar com a sua mãe?  
X - ..... É como ver o inferno quase duas vezes por semana....  
F – Coitada  
Tina – Olá pra vocês!!  
X – Oiiii  
F – Ahh oi  
Tina – Ta aqui, conheçam a Gracia  
X – (pensamento) Por que eu tenho a impressão que já vi ela antes?  
Gracia – Eu te conheço?  
X – Eu também tenho essa impressão  
F – Hãn?  
X - ......... Gracinha!!!  
F - ????  
Gracia – Agora eu lembro de você!!Panetone!!!  
Tina – Acho que eles se conhecem  
F – É  
X – E como vai essa força?  
Gracia – Você não me apresentou a sua amiga  
X – Ah, minha namorada e atual sofredora com minhas piadas, Filia  
Gracia – Como ela ainda não terminou com você??  
F e Tina - ..../ Saem de perto  
X – E você não vai adivinhar quem esta aqui  
Gracia – Posso chutar uma lista de 200 pessoas, fala logo quem é a figura  
X – Lembra da Lina?  
Gracia – Ta brincando?  
X – E a Martina ta aqui também  
Gracia – Ahh não, cadê essas doidas??  
X – Doida é você com aquela risada, você ainda sabe fazer aquilo?  
Gracia – Tranqüilo, quer ver??  
X – Manda ver  
Gracia – HOHOHOHOHOHOHOOH  
M – Nahga????  
Z – Quem?  
M – Essa risada...Cadê ela??/ olhando pros lados  
G – Quem é aquela com o Xelloss?  
M – Já to lá/ sai correndo  
F e Tina – Olááá!!  
G – Que deu nela?  
Tina – Parece que ele conhece mesmo a Gracia, isso é estranho...  
F – QUE QUE A MARTINA TA FAZENDO LÁ???  
X – Olha só quem ta vindo  
N – E ai?  
M – O que você faz por aqui??  
N – Curtindo, cadê a doida?  
M – Ta namorando...  
N – A Lina?Impossível...e você Martina?  
M – Eu?Vou indo...  
N – Vocês formam um lindo casal o panetone e a escandalosa  
X - ........  
M - ..........................  
N - ??Que houve...ahh já peguei, vocês foram namorados, certo??  
X - .....................  
M – Não Nahga....  
N – Mesmo?Que cara é essa panetone?  
X - ..... É uma longa historia, e eu não quero contar ela  
N – Que humor...parece que ficou na chuva e mofou...fala sério  
X – A gente vai tirar a Lina de lá?  
N – De lá?Trás ela aqui nem que seja arrastada  
X – Vamo lá fazer uma surpresa, você chega por trás e ri  
M – Vai matar ela  
N – Perfeito!  
X – O único que vai morrer vai ser o chefinho dela  
L – Me diz  
GE – Da o fora Lina  
L – Que moral você pensa que tem pra me dizer isso?  
GE - ....Os assuntos são completamente diferentes  
L – Ta idaí?Eu quero que você me diga, ta ai andando de cabeça baixa  
GE – Me deixa em paz!!  
L – Não!Me diz!/ segura o braço dele  
GE – Lina vai embora, você pode ficar livre de mim porque não aproveita?  
L – porque eu quero que você me diga  
GE – Eu não tenho nada a falar, vai embora  
L - ...Você foi humilhado, até que pra quem faz pose...  
GE – Lina me deixa  
L – Cadê toda aquele pose Gege?  
GE – Não me chame assim!!!!  
L – Ok, calma....você parece muito nervoso, é sério agora...  
GE – Eu nem sei o que fazer a ultima pessoa que eu queria ver era ele, você  
conhece ele?  
L – Ele é aluno do Gourry  
GE – ..................  
L – Olha pra mim...o que houve?, ele humilhou o seu avô...você estava muito  
ofendido, mas não respondeu...você ia bater nele e parou...  
GE - /Olha nos olhos dela/ É uma história complicada, outro dia eu te  
conto...pode ir embora  
L – Você não pode mais me ameaçar agora que eu sei disso.../passa a mão  
pelo rosto dele/ então?  
N – HOHOHOHOH...Joguinho de sedução Lina??  
L – MAIS O QUE???????????  
X – Vê só quem a gente encontrou  
L – Na-Nahga!!  
N – Doida!!Então quem é a figura?  
L – Ahh é o meu 'chefe'....  
N – Chefe?Olá!  
GE - ..Olá  
L – Não começa não  
N – Já ta com ciúme?Eu não ia fazer nada...era você que ia fazer alguma  
coisa  
M – Isso vai ter que ser muito bem explicado depois...  
X – Ah meu, se o pessoal fica sabendo disso  
L – Epa!!!Podem parar!  
X – EHEHE  
L – Diabo....  
X – Me chame de monstro e eu fico contente  
L – Xellinho  
N – Como?Essa é nova, gostei!  
X – É como minha mãe me chama.... você lembra da figura  
N – Ahhhh que lindo..ela ainda te chama desse jeito?Que ridículo....pfff  
X – Eu não preciso ouvir isso de alguém que tem vergonha do próprio nome  
(falando de brincadeira)  
N – Ora,ora....só vieram vocês, mas a sua 'namorada'?  
X – Tem ainda uma galera do colégio, mas acho que você não os conhece  
N – Trás eles aqui  
X – Vambora, que o pessoal ta lá  
L – Ahh....  
GE – Sua chance  
L – Depois eu falo com você...amanhã, tudo bem?  
GE – Passo na sua casa  
L – Ta  
X – Vem cá, o que foi que eu perdi Lina?  
L – Nada  
M – Lembra do 'clube fracassado'?  
N – Ta de sacanagem....sério?  
M – Sério...to falando...não reconheceu uma delas....  
N – Agora que você disse é verdade...  
X – Ainda tem uns caras daquele grupo.... o bonde dos cheradores  
N – Ces tão de sacanagem num é possível....  
X – Ta todo mundo lá... e mais as suas amigas  
N – Aquelas garotas são figuras também...acho que vocês já conheceram  
elas....  
X – Ô povo  
A – Quié??  
L – Chega mais!  
G – Quem é ela? Um clone mais alto da Amélia?  
N – Ta me zuando loiro?Me chamo Nahga  
X – (baixinho) Ela odeia o som do próprio nome...  
N – Que ce ta falando ai o panetone!?  
V – Pffffffff... é cada uma que eu escuto...  
N – Esse ai é do bonde...  
M – Isso ai  
N – Tem cara de drogado...  
V – Eiii, qual é a sua?  
N – É o que hoje?Qual das boas?  
M e L – AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH  
V - ???  
Z – Liga não Val, é amiga da Lina e do Xelloss, se quer o que?  
V – Tinha que ser mesmo...  
N – Esse ai também é do bonde....  
M – Para com isso Nahga..ahah  
A – Você parece muiiiito melhor Martina  
M – Pode crer!  
X – Alguém consegue ficar triste com essa figura aqui?  
N – Essas duas também são do grupo...das lideres de torcida desorganizado  
S – É....  
N – Tem jeito de certinha, não podia ser outra coisa...e a baixinha também  
A - ...Baixinha?....  
N – É o loiro, os do bonde, as da torcida, o panetone, a doida e a  
escandalosa, pronto!  
V – Ela acaba de me fazer uma viagem no tempo  
N – Que mistura...  
X – Precisa saber como foi que a gente ficou junto  
L – Pior são os casais...  
N – Eu to vendo....o panetone e a certinha....a doida e o 'chefe'....  
G – Como???  
N – Ihhh ciúme!!!  
  
Continua...PODES CRER!!!!!  
ShX: Nahga na área, façam suas apostas, qual será o próximo personagem a  
fazer uma participação especial na fic  
YS: O Phibrizzo é fogo...putz...eu não esperava....fiquei com pena do Gege  
ShX: Acho que ninguém esperava isso dele, não julgue um mazoku pela sua  
aparência  
YS: Ou pelo tamanho....  
ShX: Também serve.... agora eu quero pedir a quem esta lendo que nos diga:  
Quem você acha que é o próximo a aparecer?  
YS: ....Vem cá, o Gourry só vai ficar no ciúme?  
ShX: Logo logo, esse ciúme vai se tornar físico... preparem-se vai ter  
porrada!!!  
YS: ....Vamo nessa...  
ShX: Não percam o próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom Dark Star 


	39. Slayers Doom Dark Star

Slayers Doom Dark Star

Episodio de Hoje: Vândalos não destroem nada, apenas redecoram ao seu  
gosto!  
Nota dos autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Dark Star a ser uma historia  
sem nenhuma vergonha na cara  
  
(Em casa...a tarde)  
L – É hoje!!!  
V – Hoje o que?  
L – MICO!!!!  
V – Mico... mico... do que ela ta .... GOURRY SEU IDIOTA!!!!!  
L – Faltam só os toques finais...  
F – Acho que já ta tudo ok  
X – Por que eu não fiquei na praia?  
S – Você disse que não se importava com o que a gente escolhesse  
A – Eles vão ficar fofos!!  
M - ...Vai ser aquilo mesmo?  
A – Vai  
V – Por que tem que ser hoje?  
L – Porque se não, vai ter que ser na outra semana...isso ainda vai demorar  
X – Que demore então  
S – Você disse que não se importava!!!  
L – Vamos logo com isso  
Z – Posso fazer uma ultima prece?  
F – Faça  
Z – (começa a rezar)  
S – Esse mico é rápido é só pra curtir mesmo....até que é bem rápido  
V – Tem d  
A – Não podem esquecer das roupas....  
X - ... Melhor a gente ir logo que acaba mais rápido..... o Zel, para de  
rezar  
Z – (ainda rezando)  
L – As roupas tão lá no banheiro....  
X - ... Eu vo logo... (vai pro banheiro)  
V - .................. Culpa sua  
G – Eu não fiz nada  
V – EXATO!!! Não fez nada, por isso a gente perdeu!!!  
Z – Deixa de ser mau perdedor  
V – Você foi o que mais xingou na hora  
Z – Me deixa....  
X – (de dentro do banheiro) Posso pagar meu mico dentro do banheiro?  
Todas – NÃO!!!  
V – O que é, Xelloss?  
X – (ainda dentro do banheiro) Daqui a pouco você vai saber  
V – Acho que vou rezar também...  
L – Pffffff.....  
X – (sai do banheiro usando um uniforme de animadora de torcida) ...  
G – Pfff...  
Todas – ahahahahahahhahahahahha  
V – Ah não.... ta de sacanagem...  
L – Anda logo Val!  
V – Você vai primeiro  
Z - ... Se for pra acabar logo com isso.... (vai pro banheiro)  
L – Xellos, ce ta linda!  
X – Brigada  
A e M – ahahahahahhah  
V - ..... Se é uma vergonha....  
S – Você também vai ficar muito linda com a roupa  
V - ... Não quero papo com você...  
S – Coitado....coitada  
X – Entra no jogo  
V – Vai se fuder  
F – Credo que humor  
V – É... peguei Zelgadiss  
Z – (de dentro do banheiro) Eu ouvi isso  
S – Não esqueçam que terão que dizer uma coisas, bem ao estilo das lideres  
V – Ta de sacanagem  
S – Pior que não  
Z – (sai usando o mesmo uniforme) ..................  
A – Pffff/ segurando pra não rir  
As outras e G – AHAHAHAHAHAH  
Z – Entra logo Val...  
V - .......... (vai pro banheiro)  
F – Ele faz muita pose...quero curtir com ele quando ele sair de l  
S – Bora?  
L – Já   
X – Ele vai sofrer bem mais...  
Z - ....................  
S – Só falta um acessório  
Z - ...........................  
A – Se não fizerem direito, vão ter que fazer tudo de novo  
Z – Não começa, já me fizeram vestir essa roupa ridícula, ainda querem  
mais???  
X – Eu não iria perguntar isso, se fosse voc  
A – Como ousa dizer que o nosso uniforme é ridículo?  
Z – Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que fica bem de saia  
S - .....Cadê o Val??  
X – Deve ter fugido pela janela  
L – Anda logo seu merda!!!  
V – (sai usando o mesmo uniforme) .........................................  
L – Liiiiiinda!!!!!!  
S – Gostosaaaaaa!!  
F – Vitaminada!!!  
M e A – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA  
V – Ta já vesti a fantasia idiota, já fiz minha parte (volta pro banheiro)  
L – Anda logo seu idiota, volta aqui por que ainda não acabou  
V – (volta) ....  
S – Em linha!  
Z - .... Eu acho que já sei o que vai acontecer....  
V – Não é aquela droga de..... puta que...  
F – Tomem isso/ joga os pompons  
Z - .... Que eu fiz pra merecer isso?  
X – Lembra, vamo logo que acaba  
L – Amélia você vai morrer desse jeito  
A – AHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA....Não da....  
V – Só te digo uma coisa, corre porque assim que eu voltar a usar calças eu  
vou te bater ate morrer  
G – Calada  
F – Vocês já sabem mais ou menos como é o negocio...  
S – Só precisam...formar as letras...vai ser a parte mais  
engraçada....dizendo 'garotas'  
Z - .... Eu não saio mais de casa...  
V – Pelo contrario, eu vou me mudar....  
A – Não esqueçam do clássico, me da um...e assim vai....  
L – Anda logo  
X – Bora, vocês querem acabar ou não?  
Z - ........ Ta....  
V - .... Eu te pego na hora da saída  
G – Quieta  
F – Anda garotas!  
X - ... (com empolgação) Me da um 'G'  
V – Nem morto eu faço isso  
Z – Ta de brincadeira...  
X – Depois não me culpem, eles não querem colaborar  
L – Vamos pegar pesado...andem LOGO  
S – Ou vamos pedir muito mais do que isso...  
A – Tem ainda a umas outras que a gente conhece  
F – Vão ficar horas fazendo....  
Z - .... (sem nenhuma empolgação) ....me da um 'A'.....  
S – Val querido no final você sozinho grite "Garotas, garotas!!"....  
F – Continuem  
V - .... (quase sem se mexer) me da um 'R'....  
A - ...Que ânimo é esse?  
L – Mão nas cadeiras!  
X – É com ele, não me façam fazer isso que eu já to colaborando  
F – Não se preocupe  
X – Ufff....  
S – Ces tão muito lerdos...quero uma seqüência de Xellos, Zel e Val sem  
NENHUMA interrupção  
X – O, vocês tão piorando tudo.... (com mais empolgação que antes) Me da um  
'O'!!!  
Z - ..... (ainda sem nenhuma empolgação) me da um 'T'.....  
V – (pior ainda do que antes) me da um 'A'....  
X – (totalmente no clima) ME DA UM 'S'!!!!  
V - .... garotas....garotas....  
G – (rolando no chão) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Todas – AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHHHHHHHAHAHAAA  
Z – Já acabou?  
L – Já...Já...  
V – Eu vou primeiro...  
X – Ei Val, sabia que você fica uma graça de saia?  
V – Ta afim de levar um soco?  
X – Ta bom, ta bom.... (chegando perto como quem não quer nada e da um tapa  
na bunda do Val)  
V – (se vira e da um soco no Xellinho)  
L – AHAHAHAHA/ Não viu nada  
F - ....Ahãn??/ sem entender direito  
V – Escroto (vai pro banheiro)  
X – (no chão) ... sujeito sensível...  
F – Ce ta legal?  
X – Eu to bem, minha mãe fazia pior  
F – Ahhh....  
X – Por exemplo, uma vez ela me amarrou de cabeça pra baixo no ventilador  
de casa...  
F – O que foi que você fez?  
X – Eu só quebrei alguma coisa.... depois ela me bateu de chicote  
F – QUE?Sério??  
X – Eu falo serio, por que você acha que não tem ventilador no meu quarto?  
F – Sei lá..nunca tinha pensado....  
Z – (aproveita que o Val já saiu e o Xell não viu e vai pro banheiro)  
F – Você ta legal mesmo?  
X – Eu to bem, já disse  
S - ....Isso foi muito ridículo/ não viu o que aconteceu com o Xellos  
X – Não acredita na minha historia?  
F – Eu nunca ouvi nada assim....quando eu quebrava alguma coisa eu ficava  
trancada no quarto  
X – Tem outras historia piores... perguntem pra minha mãe, quando ela vier  
de novo...  
F – Não acho muito legal falar disso...  
X – A ultima pessoa que soube dessas historia ficou semanas sem dormir  
F – É muito diferente  
X – E porque você acha que eu falo essas coisas dela?  
F – Eu não....sabia..  
X – E não devia ter sabido.... opa o Zel já saiu, eu já volto (vai pro  
banheiro)  
S – Que cara é essa?  
F – Nada...só uma coisa que eu fiquei sabendo...seu namorado é muito calmo,  
hein?  
S – O que foi que houve?  
F - ...Melhor deixar pra lá...  
S - ...Val??  
V – Quie?  
S – O que você fez?  
V – Banquei o ridículo  
S – Estou falando o que você fez com o Xellos?  
V – Nada  
S – Quer me dizer ou não?  
V – Não, não quero  
S - ......Porque não fala direito comigo?  
V – Porque eu to de mau humor, beleza?  
S – Também quando você mudar o seu humor não me procure.../ sai  
A - ...Que clima  
V – Encheção de saco.... (sai de casa)  
M – Quanta confusão....  
X – (já de volta a sala) Aposto que ele foi beber  
L – Que maneira racional de resolver as coisas...  
Z – Esse é o Val  
F – Ele às vezes é tão estranho...  
Z – Ele volta daqui a umas horas  
L – É, bêbado  
Z – Lógico  
L – Eu odeio gente bêbada  
Z – Devia se ver bêbada  
L – Eu só fiquei bêbada algumas vezes  
M – É algumas...imagina....  
X – A Nahga podia contar umas boas  
M – Seu apelido não é doida a toa...  
(Mais tarde, ou seja hora do jantar)  
L – Aquela praia foi ótima.../pensamento/ descobri algumas coisas...o  
Gerard já não pode mais me ameaçar, mas ainda falta algumas coisas pra  
descobrir...qual é a ligação do Phibrizzo com a família dele....  
F – Você ficou séria de repente, o que foi?  
L – Nada...só uma coisa que eu lembrei...  
X – Foi alguma historia das velhas?  
L – Não...nada haver....  
G – E amanhã eu vou dar mais aula  
L – Pra quele moleque??  
G – Agora eu arrumei um segundo aluno  
L – Diz que não é amigo do Phibrizzo  
G – Não que eu saiba, eu não perguntei  
L – Porque não fica só com um aluno.../pensamento/ ele disse pra eu não  
falar nada com eles....  
X – E quem é esse aluno?  
G – Uma garota chamada Celina, ela vai fazer a aula junto com o Phibrizzo  
L – É melhor ficar longe dele!!  
G – Calma Lina.... eu sei que você não gosta dele mas não é pra tanto  
L - ...O professor é você...só acho melhor tomar cuidado....  
G – Ele é só um garotinho, qual pode ser o problema?  
L – Nada, nenhum...com licença/sai da cozinha  
G - ..... Eu disse algo errado?  
X – Ela tem razão, não julgue alguém pela aparência, lembra?  
G – Eu sei, mas, ele não pode ser perigoso  
X – Eu não estou dizendo isso, só digo que um pouquinho de precaução nunca  
é demais  
F – É só uma criança...não faz mal a ninguém  
S - /Pega alguma coisa na geladeira  
F – Ei, Syl janta com a gente  
S - ....Ta.../ senta  
X – Ta tudo bem?  
S – Mais ou menos...  
X – Não liga pra ele não, você vai ver, não demora muito ele vai ta ai  
pedindo desculpas  
S – Eu só deixei de ir com a minha mãe por causa dele...tem coisa mais  
injusta?  
X – Ele só não entendeu a piada, isso passa rápido  
S – Pra ele....  
X – Não fica assim, você fez a escolha certa, logo ele lembra disso e vem  
pra casa  
Z – Me passa as batatas Filia  
L – /Volta/ Alô Filia?!Ta dormindo garota?  
F – Ahãn...que?  
Z – As batatas... por favor  
F – Ahh desculpe/ passa as batatas  
Z - .... Agora que eu reparei... desde quando você sabe falar sério?  
X – Como?  
Z – Você acabou de conversar com o Gourry e a Sylph sem falar nenhuma piada  
X – Foi mesmo?  
Z – Aquela porrada deve ter sido mais forte do que achamos  
S – Já terminei.../ se levanta e volta pro quarto  
X – Será que foi isso?  
Z – Eu que sei.... o que você acha Lina?  
L – Eu tenho que achar o que?Eu não prestei atenção  
Z – Ta esquece então  
L – Ahh não me diz  
Z – Essa mudança repentina no Xelloss  
L – Não foi por causa do soco?  
Z – É o que eu to dizendo  
X – Da pra falar de outra pessoa?  
(som da porta se abrindo)  
L – O bêbado chegou...  
G – Ele vai bater em alguma coisa  
F – Ué, porque?  
Z – Você também ficou estranha  
F – Falou comigo?  
Z - ...... Ficou mesmo  
F – O que?Quando isso?  
V – Oi pessoal... já jantando?  
L - /pensamento/ Ele não ta meio 'normal' não....  
Z – Cadê o cheiro de álcool?  
V – Não tem porque eu não bebi nada  
L – Tinha que ser....  
X – Pode comer o que...  
V – Eu falei com você por acaso?  
X - .... (levanta os braços e sai)  
F – Xell.../ sai  
G – Deixa eu ver se entendi... o Xelloss falou serio, a Filia ta dormindo  
em pé e o Val não bebeu nada?  
L – Louvada seja L-sama  
G – O pessoal enlouqueceu  
Z – Não brinca...  
L – Que coisa legal logo no jantar....realmente o pessoal ficou meio louco  
Z – Deve ter sido o mico e as risadas da sua amiga, foi muito pra um dia s  
L – Ei, aposta é aposta  
Z – Eu não estou falando da aposta  
(Na sala)  
F – Que foi Xell?Se ta estranho hoje...  
X – Eu juro que não sei  
F – Me diz...  
X – Eu to dizendo que não sei  
F – Você ta muito sério...  
X - ..... Eu não sei dizer porque isso ta acontecendo  
F – Isso ta te incomodando?  
X – Um pouco...  
F - ..Eu te fiz lembrar de algumas coisas não muito agradáveis...  
X – Não, não foi isso.... a culpa não foi sua....  
F – Posso fazer alguma coisa?  
X – Pode se sentar comigo, que isso me faz sempre sentir melhor  
F – Se for pra se sentir melhor...  
X – É a sua presença, ela sempre me acalma  
F – Faço tudo por você...tudo...  
X – Obrigado.... por estar sempre ao meu lado  
F – Eu sempre vou estar.../deita a cabeça no ombro dele  
L - ...Será que o Gerard ta bem?  
G - ...Pra mim ele tinha que morrer...  
Z - ..... Também não é pra tanto...  
G – Que? Eu disse em voz alta?  
Z – Disse  
L - ..Coitado.../pensamento/ O que eu estou dizendo?O Gourry não gosta  
dele, porque eu não mudo de assunto....  
G – Pra mim é isso mesmo, o avião tinha que ter acertado ele na cabeça,  
isso sim  
V – Esse ta pior do que eu...  
G – Não começa Val  
V – Eu não disse nada  
S – Lina, me empresta aquele CD?  
L – Claro, eu vou pegar/ se levanta  
S – Me diz onde está que eu pego  
L – Ta dentro do armário, em uma caixa  
S – Obrigada/ sobe  
Z – Algo me diz que ela ta te evitando  
V – Jura? Não brinca  
L – Pelo jeito ela ficou irada...  
V – É.... acham que eu devo ir lá agora?  
G – Que você acha?  
V - .... La vou eu... (sai)  
G – Ele ta mesmo enrolado  
Z – Com certeza  
L – Eu acho que ela vai dar um fora nele  
Z – Ele ta meio estranho pra alguém que dizia que não ia mais brigar com  
ela  
L – Acho que ele está se sentindo culpado porque...fez alguma besteira na  
rua....hun...  
Z – Será que foi isso mesmo?  
L – Se ele não bebeu, fez besteira  
G – Mas ai ele não teria voltado pra casa tão cedo  
L - ...Deixe me ver...voltou porque..não queria se sentir mais culpado....  
isso ai  
(Quarto da Sylph)  
V – (batendo na porta) Syl?  
S - /desliga o som/ ...entra  
V – (entra) ... bom eu vim pra pedir desculpas por hoje a tarde...  
S – Ahãn...  
V – Eu sei que fui grosso com você... e sem nenhum motivo...  
S – Que bom que reconhece, mas o que foi que eu te disse?  
V – Eu sei disso... só queria que você soubesse que estou arrependido...  
S – Certo, agora eu já sei...da licença que eu estou ocupada  
V – Olha, eu sei que te magoei, mas queria deixar claro que eu realmente me  
arrependo  
S – Tudo bem.../toca o celular/ me da só um minuto.../atende/ Alô?Mãe!!Como  
vai a senhora?...bem obrigada, como vão as coisas aí?...ahh...sei...boa  
sorte então...tchau/desliga/...ta Valgaav, sem problemas...  
V – O que foi que ela disse?  
S – Nada demais, só disse sobre um projeto que estão fazendo, e que é uma  
pena eu não poder estar l  
V – Mesmo? Me parece que ela ainda não desistiu da idéia  
S – E não desistiu, quando eu quiser eu posso ir pra lá...  
V – Ah... mas você não... quero dizer...  
S – Não se preocupe eu ainda não pretendo ir  
V – Como assim ainda?  
S – Uma hora eu vou acabar indo pra lá, mas por enquanto eu não tenho  
planos  
V - ....... Ta......  
S - ...Viu?É por isso que eu não gosto de falar essas coisas com  
você...Val, quando eu disse que pretendo ir pra lá não quer dizer me  
separar de você...é só passar umas semanas...  
V – Depois daquele susto que eu levei... eu não consigo ficar seguro quando  
você me fala alguma coisa assim  
S – Vamos combinar uma coisa, quando eu for passar as minhas férias com a  
minha mãe eu te aviso com antecedência, tudo bem?  
V – Tudo bem, assim eu me preocupo tanto  
S – Então está combinado  
V – Então ta, você me avisa com antecedência  
S – Certo, certo...você tem alguma coisa pra fazer agora?  
V – Agora, não porque?  
S – Quero fazer uma limpeza no meu armário e preciso de ajuda....sabia que  
era pra eu estar chateada com você?  
V – Eu imagino... mas não posso te culpar  
S – Você é muito estressado, vou te chamar de nervosinho desse jeito...  
V – Faz isso não...... então, o que é pra descer?  
S – Ta vendo aquelas cinco caixas no alto do armário?desce com elas e  
depois pega as outras duas que estão na terceira porta a direita  
V – Ta (desce algumas caixas) o que tem ai dentro?  
S – Ahh roupas, fantasias, álbuns...  
V – Fantasias? Do que?  
S - ...Tem umas de bruxa, bailarina, e umas daquela de dançarina do  
ventre...entre outras que não lembro...  
V – Por que eu não te conheci mais cedo? Eu faria qualquer coisa pra ver  
você numa fantasia de dançarina do ventre!  
S – Um dia eu apareço pra você com uma fantasia dessas...  
V – Vou me lembrar de cobrar isso  
S – Só se você se comportar para o próximo mico...  
V - ... Golpe baixo.... ta bem... eu vou me comportar  
S – Você me prometeu...olha lá hein...nossa quanto lixo......você de vez em  
quando podia usar aquele uniforme, ficou muito gato...  
V – Fala serio... eu fiquei parecendo uma bicha...  
S – Se ficasse com cara de homem eu ia achar estranho...o outro vai ser  
muito pior....e se você quer mesmo me ver com aquela roupa....vai ter que  
se comportar muito bem  
V – Vou ver o que eu faço  
S – Só quero ver...  
Continua...Claro, claro!!!  
YS: Eu começo!!!!  
ShX: Mas sou eu que termino  
YS: Taaa....ae, vamo ver amanhã que o Gerard vai falar com a Lina....o  
Phibi não vai tar lá nesse dia?  
ShX: Pode ser.... e amanhã o personagem especial  
YS: Xii o próximo mico vai demorar pra sair, não tanto quanto o outro  
ShX: Espero que não.... e será que teremos mais bagunça generalizada como  
sempre?  
YS: Eu creio...O Gourry tem razão que deu nesse pessoal?  
ShX: Deve ter sido ver aqueles três de saia....  
YS: Eu imagino como devem ter ficado lindas....uau  
ShX: Enfim, nada de perder o próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom Death Fog 


	40. Slayers Doom Death Fog

Slayers Doom Death Fog  
Episodio de Hoje: A pobreza está na alma, não na conta bancaria  
Nota dos autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Death Fog a ser uma historia  
com guerras de famílias  
  
(Em casa, na manhã seguinte)  
L – Ae, sem querer tocar no assunto, mas como não tem nada pra  
falar...vocês não acham que a Martina deu uma melhorada?  
Z – Martina?.... ela parecia melhor na presença daquela amiga esquisitona  
de vocês...  
L – Ninguém fica triste com a Nahga  
V – Também com as atrocidades que ela contava  
L – A Nahga é muito louca, mas eu queria que alguém 'Xellos' me respondesse  
X – Hein? O que foi?  
L – Sobre a Martina  
X – Precisa falar disso comigo?  
L – Claro  
X - ... Eu ja disse isso uma vez pra Filia, eu não tenho a menor idéia do  
que fazer a respeito  
S – E não pretende....no que eu estou falando?eu é que não me meto....  
X – Fala  
S – Não pretende falar com ela?  
X – Como eu vou falar com ela?  
L – Com a boca  
X – Muito obrigado pela idéia Lina, sabe que não tinha passado pela minha  
cabeça  
L – É bom saber que você é burro  
X – Brigada  
L – Ui de nada!  
F – Falar com aquela garota pra que?  
S – Ahh Filia não começa, você brigou com a Amélia por causa disso, como é  
que vamos sair....vamos chamar a Amélia e a Martina fica de fora?...  
F – Tanto faz  
Z – Vocês dois tratam a garota que nem lixo  
F – Vocês quem?  
Z – Você e o seu namorado imbecil  
F – Nunca vi você falar com ela...  
Z – Mas pelo menos eu não fico brigando com ela por causa do ar que vocês  
respiram  
F – Você sabe que não é desse jeito  
Z – Se não é, então é bem próximo, você não agüenta nem ficar na mesma sala  
que ela  
F – Não sou obrigada a ouvir isso de você...todos tem seus defeitos  
X – Zel... Fi.... por favor... agora de manhã não...  
F - ....hunf....  
S – Lina o que vamos fazer? a lanchonete ainda não foi reconstruída  
L – Eu sei....vou conversar com o Gerard não quero mais o dinheiro dele  
G – Demoro hein???  
S – No que vai trabalhar?  
L – Em nada, por enquanto....vou esperar reconstruírem a lanchonete...  
G – Como???  
L – Ué, quer que eu faça o que?  
G – Qualquer coisa... mas manda ele passear  
L – Ele basicamente é o meu chefe  
G - ....... Ainda acho melhor tentar achar outra coisa  
L – Nem você?O que querem que eu faça???  
G – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... eu só acho que você não devia se  
envolver mais com ele, eu não confio naquele...  
L – Só sabem falar, todos vocês!!É incrível como demonstram que são meus  
amigos........eu nem consigo o apoio de vocês!/ sobe pro quarto  
G – Beleza... agora eu consegui, caguei tudo de vez  
S – Não é verdade, daqui a pouco passa  
G – Só quero ver como...  
X – Mais um motivo pra você ir falar com ela  
G – De novo não Xelloss...  
X – Eu to falando serio, se você não deixar sua posição clara pra Lina, ela  
nem percebe  
G – Mas eu não consigo falar direito com ela...  
X – Ainda mais um motivo, você não percebe que quanto mais deixar isso pra  
depois, mais vai piorar tudo?  
G – Eu sei disso... é que falar com ela já não é fácil, e ainda mais com  
essa historia do moleque somada a questão do emprego e todo o resto...  
X – Gourry, escuta o que eu to dizendo, vai até ela, e fala tudo que você  
tem pra falar, desabafa  
G – Eu sei disso, mas...  
X – Então para de ficar perdendo tempo  
G – Eu travo na hora  
X – Bobagem, é só chegar e falar, que mau pode haver nisso?  
G – Eu nunca sei como começar...  
X – Quer uma idéia? Procura uns lugares legais pra ela trabalhar e depois  
da as idéias  
G - .....Pode ser...  
X – Depois você aproveita e fala o que precisa falar e.... bom pode não  
resolver todo o problema, mas ficar parado também não vai ajudar em nada  
G – Gostei da idéia, vou fazer isso, valeu Xelloss (sai)  
S – Ainda acho melhor deixar quieto...ele vai acabar se machucando...né  
Filia?  
F - / Completamente distraída  
S – O Filia....Alô, Terra para Marte!  
F – Ahãn...que foi?  
S – Filia você ta dormindo acordada, quase babando e ta com os olhos  
brilhando...que houve?  
F – O que?  
S - .......Esquece......  
X – (pisca o olho pra Filia)  
F - /Levanta e da um beijo no Xellos  
Z – Enlouqueceram...  
V – (pensamento) Preciso saber como ele fez isso  
S - /Pensamento/ Que deu nela???  
Z - ...... (sai)  
V - ... Vocês dois não podiam fazer isso em outro lugar não?  
X - ..arf...arf.... posso saber porque ..... a surpresa tão agradável?  
F - ..Ahãn?.......aiiii/ vermelha  
S – Que te deu Filia?  
F – Eu....não sei....  
V – Ela ficou toda... nem sei como dizer...  
F – Toda o que??  
V – Pronto, voltou ao normal  
F – Me deixa....  
X – (sorrindo a toa)  
S - ...O Xellos ta feliz da vida  
X – E tem como não estar?  
S – Ta falando isso pra mim?!  
X – Pra quem quiser ouvir  
S – Creeeedo  
(Mais tarde, onde a Filia trabalha)  
F – Boa Tarde...que gritos são esses?  
Sherra –Boa Tarde Filia, não sei...começaram do nada...ninguém tem coragem  
de entrar naquela sala  
F – Também pudera.....  
Sherra – Da medo...  
F – Não quero nem saber o que está se passando ali....  
Dynast – (saindo da sala do Milgasia)... EU NÃO QUERO NEM SABER, ARRUME UM  
JEITO OU VOCÊ JÁ ERA!!!! ... Boa tarde Srta. Ul Copt, vamos indo Sherra...  
F – Boa Tarde....  
Sherra – Tchau Filia...  
F – Tchau..../pensamento/ E eu ainda não sei o que aconteceu....  
Mil - ... Sujeitinho irritado... Ah Filia, pode vir aqui um instante?  
(entra de novo)  
F – Claro.../pensamento/ porque eu?...porque?..../entra na sala  
Mil – Bom... sente-se...  
F – Ok...do que se trata?/senta  
Mil – Você se lembra que eu disse que assim que fosse possível eu arrumaria  
uma vaga mais relacionada com o que você tem procurado?  
F – Sim eu lembro.....o senhor conseguiu?  
Mil – Parece que o departamento do Sr. Grauscherra abriu uma vaga, ele pode  
não ser a pessoa mais agradável para se trabalhar, mas acredito ser a  
chance que estava procurando  
F – Eu não acredito!Obrigada!Obri...por um acaso seria aquele homem que  
saiu da sua sala?  
Mil – O próprio, e eu não vou te enganar é uma droga trabalhar com ele, não  
sei como aquela Sherra agüenta ele...  
F – E como fica o senhor?  
Mil – Eu posso me virar sozinho por uns tempos até achar uma substituta  
adequada... então vai aceitar mesmo a vaga?  
F – O Senhor me ajudou tanto...será que devo?  
Mil – Agradeço a sua consideração, mas é o que você estava procurando, não  
é?  
F – Sim...  
Mil – É a sua chance de trabalhar com o que queria desde o começo  
F – Eu agradeço senhor Milgasia...não posso recusar essa vaga  
Mil – Então vá em frente, aproveite  
F – Obrigada!Muito obrigada!/abraça ele  
Mil – Vai ser uma pena perder uma secretaria como você... Mas vamos ganhar  
uma profissional de qualidade, boa sorte Filia  
F – Eu agradeço mais uma vez e ....precisa de uma secretaria não precisa?  
Mil – Bem, agora a vaga esta aberta  
F – Tenho umas amigas que adorariam a vaga, será que posso traze-las aqui?  
Mil – Fique a vontade  
F – Quando o senhor gostaria de falar com elas?  
Mil – Assim que for possível, qualquer horário esta bom  
F – Deixe me ver...se não me engano depois de amanhã na parte da tarde não  
tem nada marcado  
Mil – Então, quarta as 16:00 está bom?  
F – Sim senhor  
Mil – Tudo bem, eu vou começar a preparar a papelada, se quiser pode ir  
limpar sua mesa  
F – Certo... obrigada!/abraça ele/...com licença/sai da sala  
(Onde ficava a lanchonete, que já esta sendo reconstruída)  
L – Até que esse troço ta andando rápido  
GE – Ainda bem  
L – Não vai me explicar, porque o Phibrizzo tava com toda aquela marra?  
GE – Aqui não...  
Alexsander – Nina Envese que bom revê-la  
L – É Lina Inverse senhor Alexsander  
Alex – Eu sei Nina  
L - ....  
GE – Deixa Lina, meu avô não vai conseguir aprender  
Alex – Isso não é verdade a outra menina se chama Sylphiel Nels Lahda  
L – ÉOQUE?  
GE – Agora nem eu entendi...  
P – Pensei que tinha ficado gaga...  
Alex – O que veio fazer aqui?  
P – Só vim fazer uma visita, algum problema?  
GE – Todo, você não é bem vindo  
P – Eu pedi pra você falar, por acaso?  
GE – Seu folgado...  
Alex – Se afaste Gerard, eu tenho certeza que não veio apenas fazer uma  
visita, o que quer?  
P – Na verdade eu queria ver como vai a espelunca, você sabe mesmo fazer um  
buraco de rato quando quer  
Alex – Chame como quiser, mas jamais vai colocar os pés dentro dessa  
lanchonete  
P – E você pode me dizer o que eu iria querer com uma lanchonete?  
GE – Essa sua mania de querer acabar com tudo que temos está ficando  
ridícula  
P – O problema Gege, é que eu posso fazer isso, e muito mais  
Alex – Pare de provoca-lo  
GE – Não vou parar, esse cara está enchendo  
P – É bom você lembrar DuGalle, a vingança dos HellMaster não conhece  
limites  
GE – Seu canalha  
Alex – Pare Gerard!  
L – Gerard é melhor sairmos daqui...  
GE – Não Lina eu não vou ir embora  
P – Você é muito petulante garotinho, me da ainda mais prazer arruinar com  
vocês, só pra ver a sua carinha revoltada Gege  
GE – Nós quase acabamos com os HellMaster...podemos fazer isso de novo  
Alex – Está ficando louco Gerard?  
GE – Não vovô, apenas não sou obrigado a escutar esse garoto  
P – Você tem espírito competitivo, eu não, só vou parar quando arrancar de  
vocês tudo o que tem... até que não sobre nada, entenderam? NADA  
L – Vamos embora Gerard  
GE – É isso que deveria ter sobrado de você Phibrizzo NADA  
Alex – Gerard de o fora antes que eu perca minha paciência  
GE – E engolir o que ele fala? Jamais...  
P – Você devia escutar seu avô, não esta facilitando as coisas pro velho  
GE – Acabaram seus insultos?  
P – Por hoje, pode ser, não tem graça chutar cachorro morto  
GE – Esqueça Phibrizzo não vai conseguir, não vai arrancar mais nada....  
Alex – É só isso Phibrizzo?  
GE – Porque trata ele tão bem?O Senhor também tem medo dele não é?  
Alex – Cale-se!  
P – Sim, eu já me diverti muito por hoje, seu neto é uma pessoa muito  
engraçada, mas se lembre que não vou parar enquanto não fizer você pagar  
todos os prejuízos que me causou, e Lina, continue cooperando que nada  
acontecera com seus amigos (vai embora)  
Alex – Ficou louco Gerard?  
GE – Não vou escutar ele!  
Alex – Quando a lanchonete reabrir não quero que venha trabalhar aqui  
GE – Está me demitindo?  
Alex – Estou  
GE – Não pode fazer isso comigo  
Alex – Pode vir quando quiser  
GE – Tem haver com o Phibrizzo não é?/ vai embora  
Alex – Gerard!Moleque teimoso  
L – Eu vou falar com ele.../ vai embora/ Gerard se você sabe o que o  
Phibrizzo é capaz, porque continua a desafia-lo?  
GE – Lina você não entende...  
L – Me deixe entender  
GE – No meio da rua é que eu não vou te explicar  
L – Certo vamos para a minha casa  
GE – Você não disse que o Phibrizzo vai para a sua casa ter aulas?  
L – Sim disse...ou não...  
GE – Seus amigos não sabem de nada certo?....quero ver o que esse peste vai  
fazer....  
L – Gerard você vai criar confusão  
GE – Não vou fazer nada, mas se eu fizer a culpa é do Phibrizzo...  
(Em casa, um pouco antes da aula)  
L – Cheguei!  
G – Ah Lina, eu tava mesmo querendo.......  
GE – Olá  
G - Oi...  
GE – Anda Lina...  
L – Vai me explicar tudo, certo?ahh eu vou pegar alguma coisa na cozinha/  
sai  
G - ... Explicar o que?  
GE – Não que seja da sua conta  
G – Como?  
GE – Não que...  
L – Pronto!  
GE – Bem a tempo  
L – Que horas é a sua aula Gourry?  
G – Daqui a meia hora  
GE – Acho que explico em menos tempo  
L – Vai deixar detalhes...  
GE – Eu quero ver a cara do pirralho...  
L – Ok, ok.../ Os dois sobem  
G - ??? O que esta acontecendo aqui???  
(Lá em cima)  
L – Bem, pode começar...  
GE – Certo...certo...a algum tempo a minha família servia aos HellMaster  
L – A família do Phibrizzo?  
GE – Isso mesmo..bem digamos que...não queríamos trabalhar para os  
HellMaster  
L – Como?  
GE – Sabe quando sua mãe diz para não andar com fulano, mas mesmo assim  
você anda?  
L – Alguém disse para vocês não servirem aos HellMaster e mesmo assim vocês  
serviram é isso?  
GE – Não...nós nunca quisemos isso  
L – Ahhh  
GE – Os HellMaster tem um segredo e não queriam que ninguém soubesse  
L – E você está atrás desse segredo?  
GE – Eles queriam...  
L – Ahh alguém sabe!  
GE – Isso  
L – E você quer encontrar essa pessoa?  
GE – Não...A minha família sabe o segredo  
L – Ok, agora eu não estou entendo nada....  
GE – Calma...  
L – Espera, se você sabe o que ele queria que ninguém soubesse...porque o  
Phibrizzo está ameaçando vocês?Não deveria ser ao contrario?  
GE – É devia....e foi assim....foi divertido...  
L – Como foi?  
GE – Foi divertido  
L – Não era bem isso que eu estava perguntando...certo continue  
GE – Com esse segredo nas nossas mãos...conseguimos sair do controle deles,  
e ganhamos muito mais  
L – Momento de gloria  
GE – É eles não duram muito....bem de qualquer forma, um tempo depois esse  
pirralho conseguiu o posto de 'lider', sabe como é?  
L – Sei  
GE – Parece que ele recebeu apoio de outras 4 famílias...tão poderosas  
quanto os HellMaster  
L – E dessa forma o Phibrizzo conseguiu inverter a situação....  
GE – É....  
(sons de violão)  
L – O Phibrizzo tai  
GE – Vamo nessa/ Os dois descem  
G - ... Experimente esses... Ah Oi Lina, essa aqui é a minha nova aluna,  
lembra?  
L – Lembro...Olá!  
Celina – Oi, e que é você?  
G – Então como eu tava dizendo...  
L – Liga não Gerard...  
GE – Eu simplesmente ignoro...e o Phibrizzo?  
L – Droga...deve demorar, mas pra chegar..../ Sobem de novo  
Cel – Sr. Gourry, qual o problema?  
G – Nenhum  
(Alguns minutos depois)  
G – (Abre a porta) Oi Phil, entre  
P – Já vou...  
G – Agora você tem uma colega  
P – Oi, eu sou o Phibrizzo, Phil pra encurtar  
Cel – Celina, muito prazer  
GE - /Cochicho/ Duas caras...  
L – Calma...Ae Gourry podemos assistir a aula, fala moleque!  
G – Sem problema  
P – Oi feiosa  
L –Moleque, abusado!  
S – Olá!Oii Phibi!!  
P – (pensamento) Ah não... a maluca não... (fala) Oiiii  
GE - /pensamento/ COMO???Phibi?Esse cara???...ele é um duas caras do  
caramba!!!  
G – Você também vai assistir a aula?  
S – Não, não...Eu vou ligar pra Filia, ela disse que tinha algo de bom pra  
contar....  
GE – Olá Sylphiel  
S – Oi...  
(Final da aula)  
G - .. E por hoje já ta bom  
L – Só você pra dar aulas pra essas crianças...  
G – Eu adoro crianças  
L e GE – Creeedo....  
P – Eu já to indo (sai de casa)  
Cel – Eu também (sai de casa)  
G – Tomem cuidado  
GE - /pensamento/ Cuidado?Ele é que deveria tomar cuidado..../fala/ Qual o  
sobrenome dele?  
L – Gabriev  
GE – Ahh...nunca ouvi falar  
V – (gritando do lado de fora da casa) Me devolve essa porra Metallium!!!  
X – (também do lado de fora) Só a força Agares!!!  
GE – Metallium?  
L – É o Xellos, o da praia  
GE – Acho que lembro.../pensamento/ Esse pessoal só tem amigos perigosos ou  
o que?...Metallium?..Eles sabem realmente quem são eles??....  
X – (entra na casa correndo) Sylph, olha só isso!!  
V – (correndo também) Me devolve essa droga, AGORA  
S – O que é?!  
X – Uma coisa que eu achei no casaco do Val  
S – Xô Vê!!!!  
L – A final de contas o que é?.../vê a foto/ ...........................qu-  
e-q-u-e-....??..nhaxá....dalá..jáxáchálalala...ereheheh...  
GE – Lina, ce ta legal?  
G – O que é isso? Uma foto com a Luna, agora entendi  
X – Não apenas da Luna, mas do Val e da Luna  
S – A Lina tem medo da irmã ou coisa parecida  
GE – Ahhh....  
S – Agora porque...ahhh esquece....eu não sou a Filia.....  
X – Epa, que historia é essa?  
V – Fácil Xellinho, a foto não tem absolutamente nada de anormal, fomos  
escolhidos como funcionários do mês, algum problema?  
X – Ainda quero entender o porque a comparação???  
V – Sua namorada, é a própria encarnação dos ciúmes  
GE – Eu to boiando....  
S – Esquece Gerard...daqui a pouco a Lina volta ao normal...de qualquer  
forma, como vai a construção da lanchonete?  
GE – Está indo bem, em breve deve estar pronta  
X – Isso não é verdade  
V – Fala serio, ela derruba até casas por causa disso  
X – CASA, e foi uma vez só  
V – Eu prefiro nem continuar...  
X - ...  
S – Já estão sabendo?A Filia conseguiu aquela promoção  
X – Boas noticias afinal, minha mãe quase me matou hoje  
V – Aquela Zelas é uma pessoa assustadora  
X – Entende agora?  
GE - /pensamento/ Zellas??...mãe??...Não...não.../fala/ Lina, Lina, acorda!  
L – Que?  
GE – Quero falar com você AGORA!  
L – Ok, diga  
GE – Aqui não...  
L – Tudo bem, tudo bem.../Os dois sobem  
V – Epa, que esses dois vão fazer lá em cima?  
X – Vão falar mal de alguém, eu tenho certeza  
S – Credo gente....o Gerard gosta de pegar no pé da Lina...  
G – Até demais... só não matei ele ainda....  
S – Não quero colocar lenha na fogueira, mas me parece que os dois tão  
ficando amigos  
X – Não queria, mas conseguiu, olha a cara dele  
G – (muito nervoso)  
S – Gourry, você também é amigo da Lina....  
G - ... Esse é o problema...  
S – Você vai conseguir, é só uma questão de tempo, ou melhor de você falar  
com ela  
G – Assim espero eu...  
(Lá em cima)  
L – O que foi?  
GE – Você disse que o seu amigo tem o sobrenome de Metallium certo?  
L – Sim...idaí?  
GE – Zellas Metallium, é a mãe dele certo??  
L – É  
GE – Lina...a família HellMaster é poderosa lembra?  
L – Você me disse, mas o que tem a ver com a família do Xellos?  
GE – A família Metallium é tão poderosa quanto  
L – O que?  
GE – O Phibrizzo teve a ajuda de 4 famílias, uma dessas são os Metallium  
L – Não é possível...  
GE – Você tem que me ajudar....  
L – Como?  
GE – Seu amigo é aliado do Phibrizzo.....  
L – O que quer que eu faça?  
GE – Preciso de um plano...venha comigo  
L – Para?  
GE – Quer me ajudar ou não?  
L – Quero...  
GE – Então por favor, faça as perguntas depois...vamos lá pra casa..é  
rápido  
L – Certo, eu vou te ajudar/ Os dois descem  
X - ... E depois você ficou enchendo o saco  
V – Desde quando você sabe disso?  
L - /Pega o casaco  
S – Vai sair?  
L – Vou, não me espere pro jantar  
X – Uhhh  
L – CALA A BOCA  
G - .....  
L – Eu volto...logo  
GE – Simbora  
L – Ok/ Saem de casa  
X - ....... Alguém reparou que o Zel ainda não chegou?  
S – Pois é né?...Gourry?  
G - ...  
S – Você ta bem?  
G - ... Não... eu não to...  
S – Você precisa sentar e conversar com a Lina, urgente....  
G – Ela não me da a chance, pra onde eu olho ta ela com esse ai  
S – Amanhã...eu acho que vai ser perfeito  
G – Tudo que eu posso fazer é sentar e esperar que sim...  
X – Cara, você sabe que consegue, lembra que ele é muito novo  
G – Pior que não é tão novo assim...  
V – É fácil esquecer que a Lina só tem 22 anos...  
X – Não fale como se você tivesse muito mais, você só tem 24  
Continua...  
ShX: E o drama não para de subir, será que as coisas vão esquentar entre  
Lina e Gerard?  
YS: O Gourry tem que agir  
ShX: E depressa, pois ele já ta perdendo terreno... e onde está o Zel? Na  
casa da Mel?  
YS: Ela não mora na praia?  
ShX: Acho difícil, mas quem sabe o que aconteceu entre esses dois que a  
gente não viu?  
YS: Pois é, pra isso tem o próximo capitulo  
ShX: E será que os personagens originais vão desmanchar os casais? Serão  
enviados da Martina, num super-plano pra conquistar o Xelloss? Para  
conferir como esta historia sem noção continua leiam o próximo capitulo de  
Slayers Doom Chaotic Blue 


	41. Slayers Doom Chaotic Blue

Slayers Doom Chaotic Blue  
Episodio de Hoje: Jeronimoooooo  
Nota dos autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Chaotic Blue a ser uma  
historia que ainda vai dar o que falar  
  
(Ainda naquela noite, na casa da Amélia)  
James – Srta. Amélia, o Sr. Greywords, esta aqui para falar com a senhorita  
M – Uhh vou até sair de perto/ sai do cômodo, na verdade fica atrás da  
porta  
A – Obrigada James, peça para ele entrar  
James – Sim (sai)  
Z - .....  
A – Que houve?Qual o motivo de estar com essa cara?  
Z – Problemas com o trabalho... é sobre isso que eu vim conversar...  
A – Problemas com o trabalho você diz...Se não gostou pode mudar, eu  
conheço uns outros mesmo...  
Z – Não.. não é isso... não é algo que você... na verdade ninguém pode  
resolver...  
A – Certo...o que é?  
Z - ... Eu estou sendo transferido... para outra unidade...  
A – Outra unidade?....onde?  
Z - ... na Alemanha...  
A – O QUE???  
Z - ...isso mesmo...  
A – Diz que você não vai...  
Z – Eu tentei negociar... mas não consegui... estarão me mandando pra lá no  
final de semana...  
A – Não quero que vá....não pode ir...não pode...  
Z – Eu também não quero ir... mas não estão me dando escolha...  
A – Porque justo agora?....porque?.........não vai...não pode....não  
quero......  
Z - ... eu sei que é difícil... ainda não consegui aceitar isso, mas...  
A - ...Diga que vai fazer alguma coisa...na Alemanha?....não...não....nem  
pensar....  
Z – Queria que não fosse verdade...  
A – Você quer ir?...  
Z – Não, eu não quero  
A – Então fique...saia desse emprego  
Z – As coisas não são assim tão simples...  
A - ...........Entendo...no final de semana?  
Z – Sim... e não devo voltar tão cedo...  
A – Sei....O que vai fazer a partir de agora?  
Z - ... Estava pensando em aproveitar meu tempo  
A - .....Ok...o pessoal já sabe?  
Z – Não... vim direto pra cá  
A – E como nós vamos ficar?  
Z - ... Ainda não sei...  
A – Imaginei que fosse dizer isso.....não é melhor ter....não...eu não  
suportaria essa idéia, mas o que eu faço se você está indo para a Alemanha  
no final de semana.......o que?.....  
Z - ... Talvez... fosse melhor nós aproveitarmos essa semana  
A – Seria melhor.........  
Z – Podemos fazer esta, a melhor semana... pra não termos do que se  
arrepender depois...  
A – Certo, é melhor do que ficar chorando...  
Z – Então...... podemos começar amanhã  
A – Sem problemas  
Z – Bom, eu já vou indo... já está tarde e aquele pessoal já deve estar  
ficando preocupado  
A – Tudo bem, te vejo amanhã  
Z – Então, até amanhã (da um beijo no rosto dela) Boa noite Amélia  
A - ..Boa noite Zel.....  
Z – (sai)  
M - /Entra novamente no cômodo/Amélia e agora?  
A – / Se ajoelha e começa a chorar  
M – Ei não chore...você que me deu tantos conselhos...porque está sendo tão  
fraca?  
A – Eu estava... fingindo Martina.....  
M – Amélia....  
A – Eu precisava parecer forte...  
M – Porque não disse a verdade?  
A – Ele está todo enrolado com essa viagem idiota...só não queria dar mais  
um motivo para ele se preocupar....ele tem coisas mais importantes pra  
resolver  
M – Como?Ele vai pra Alemanha no final de semana, e você está ai dizendo um  
monte de bobagens...  
A – Ele não se importa!  
M – Ficou louca??Porque ele veio aqui então?  
A – O pessoal deve ter dito alguma coisa...  
M – Que pessoal...ficou maluca de repente?  
A – Tudo que ele faz...é o pessoal que pede pra ele...acha que eu não sei  
que sempre quando brigávamos...tinha alguém que dizia pra ele falar  
comigo...estou cansada disso...  
M – Então ele disse que te ama...por obrigação?Pare de viajar....  
A – Até parece que alguma vez ele me disse isso....  
M – Mais demonstrou não foi?  
A – Foi...  
M – Ele não veio aqui obrigado...ele veio por obrigação  
A – Minha vida é uma droga/ ainda chorando  
M - /Abraça ela/ Vocês vão se divertir essa semana...agora tire esses  
pensamentos da cabeça  
A – Ainda acho que tem a ver com a minha idade...  
M – Você é muito mais madura que qualquer garota de 19 anos...até eu que  
tenho 23...  
A - ...Muito obrigada Martina...  
M – ehe de nada, agora me prometa que vai parar de pensar esse tipo de  
coisa  
A – Certo eu prometo  
(Residência DuGalle)  
GE – Fique a vontade  
L – Tudo bem, vamos resolver logo...ainda estou chocada...  
GE – Por isso que eu pedi pra virmos pra cá  
L – Você não confia no Xellos?  
GE – Eu confio, e vou precisar da ajuda dele  
L – Como?  
GE – Eu aposto que ele sabe quem é o Phibrizzo, eu quero saber qual é o  
ponto fraco do Phibrizzo...  
L – E você acha que o Xellos vai saber  
GE – Ele não, mas a mãe quem sabe...  
L – Ele morre de medo da mãe  
GE – Mais eu preciso fazer com que o Phibrizzo desmorone, quero uma coisa  
rápida, tipo puxar o tapete dele, ele vai cair daquela torre...  
L – O Phibrizzo é tão poderoso assim?  
GE – Ele está conseguindo acabar com os DuGalle  
L – Foi mal  
GE – Ele vai tirar tudo da gente...o idiota do meu avô só fica obedecendo  
como se fosse o cachorro dele....  
L – Não diga isso Gerard  
GE – Mas é a verdade!!!  
L – Calma....  
GE - ....É impossível...aquele cara está conseguindo destruir a única coisa  
que eu tenho orgulho  
L – Você não tem orgulho de si próprio?  
GE – Porque eu teria?...Sou um fracasso...por isso eu quero acabar com o  
Phibrizzo  
L – Pare de se colocar pra baixo, acha que os outros vão ter pena de você?  
GE – Eu não estou pedindo pra ninguém ter pena de mim  
L – Você é um pobre coitado que não amadureceu o suficiente, lá fora nada é  
fácil  
GE – Pare de me dar lição de moral!!  
L – Não levante a voz comigo!  
GE – Eu não te chamei pra ficar me dando bronca  
L – Gerard pense direito o Phibrizzo conseguiu o posto dele...  
GE – Com a ajuda de 4 familias!!!O desgraçado do seu amigo...  
L – Ei!O Xellos não tem nada haver com isso, é coisa da mãe dele  
GE – É da família Metallium, não faz diferença nenhuma  
L – Não vai dar pra gente conversar desse jeito  
GE – É você que está complicando tudo  
L – Ahh sou eu?...Se vira então/ já saindo da casa  
GE – Ei...pode parando  
L – Já disse que hoje não da pra gente conversar  
GE – Lina vamos conversar...  
L – Outro dia/ sai da casa  
GE – Lina...espera por favor  
L – O que é?  
GE – Lina desculpa  
L – Ta bem Gerard, mas é sério mesmo...hoje não, ok?Tchau  
GE – Não, espera...  
L – O que...  
GE - /Beija ela  
L - /Empurra ele/ Pare com isso!Você sabe que eu odeio isso, então  
pare...hoje não da mesmo pra conversar Gerard  
GE – Lina...Lina  
L – Me deixa em paz!!  
GE – Ok....  
L – Por favor não volte a fazer isso..../sai da casa  
(De volta a casa)  
Z – (entrando em casa) ... Porque vocês ainda tão acordados?  
S – Porque ainda não é tão tarde  
Z – E vocês? Vocês não precisam acordar cedo?  
X – A gente ta tranqüilo  
F – Não faz muita diferença  
S – Porque você demorou?  
Z – Dei uma passada na casa da Amélia...  
S – Vocês brigaram?  
Z – Não...  
F – Então porque a cara?  
Z - ... Melhor vocês se sentarem... é uma historia um pouco comprida  
(Minutos depois)  
Z - ........  
V - ...Alemanha?  
S – Que emprego bom...pena ser tão longe  
F – Que situação....  
X – E como fica com a Amélia?  
Z - .... Foi isso que eu tentei falar com ela...  
S – Pêrae...tentou?  
Z - ... Não é algo que pode ser resolvido em alguns minutos  
F – Isso é verdade...você por um acaso vai mesmo?  
Z – Se eu não fosse, acha que eu estaria com essa cara?  
S – Eu adoraria ir pra Alemanha  
G – Não é bem a hora pra esse tipo de comentário  
S – Ok....  
Z - ... Agora que vocês já conhecem a historia, da licença (sobe as  
escadas)  
S – Puxa....  
F – Não é fácil...  
V – Como será que a Amélia ta agora?  
F – Mal  
S – Ela tem a Martina  
F – Pior ainda  
S – Filia...a Martina só é problema com você....e claro que eu não vou  
esquecer um certo ocorrido na festa....mas...  
V – Eu to ficando com sono  
S – Vamos deixar isso de lado  
F – É melhor mesmo...cadê a Lina?  
X – Ela saiu com o...  
G – Nem me lembra  
F – Ok não precisam falar mais nada, já entendi  
S – Ela já deve estar chegando  
G – Como sempre, eu só posso esperar  
L - /Bate a porta de casa/ ...que merda...puuutz...olá pessoal  
X – O que te trás a essa hora?  
L – Ué...o papo..................  
X – Papo?  
L - .......Porque ta todo mundo reunido?  
V – A gente tava de conversa fiada, até o Zel chegar com uma historia  
esquisita  
L – Que história?  
S - /Cochichando/ Val não fala nada com ela agora.....  
L – Ei!Eu quero saber....  
V – Ah... umas historia estranhas do pessoal do trabalho dele, pergunta pra  
ele amanhã  
L – Certo..eu to morrendo de sono, falo com vocês amanhã...boa noite..../  
sobe as escadas  
(Manha seguinte)  
V – O papá esta servido  
L – Ahh que lindo papá.../ se senta/  
X – Não foi você que fez  
V – Não mesmo, eu não sei nada sobre cozinha  
S – Depois sou eu que não sei cozinhar...  
F – Mas você não sabe mesmo  
S – Ora...Lina só vai comer isso?  
L – Só eu to com pressa...e sem a menor fome  
V – Quem foi que fez? Ficou bom...  
Z – Fui eu, ficou bom mesmo?  
X – Cozinhou pra que?  
Z – Estava fazendo um teste  
X – Teste de que?  
Z – Nada do seu interesse, então, ficou bom?  
L – A sua comida já é boa...pena que eu to sem fome...  
S – E sem humor....  
L – Também  
X – Alguma coisa aconteceu ontem?  
L – Falou comigo?  
X – Falei, e pelo visto aconteceu mesmo  
L – Não aconteceu nada....nada....  
V – Por acaso o moleque fez alguma coisa?  
L - ......../pensando em uma resposta  
V – Lina? Alo, alguém em casa  
L – Oi?  
V – Foi isso?  
L – Foi isso o que?  
V – Isso... aaaaargh, esquece, ela ficou idiota também  
S – Pelo visto aconteceu  
L – Vamos falar de outra coisa  
G – Lina, você tem algum plano pra hoje?  
L – Vai depender da hora, porque?  
G – Eu to querendo conversar com você... a que horas?  
L – Eu não vou estar pro almoço...e quem sabe pelo jantar...só estarei  
livre na parte da manhã  
G – Tudo bem  
Z – Só por curiosidade, o que você vai fazer durante todo esse período?  
L – De tarde tenho que falar com o Gerard e a noite vou falar com a Martina  
X – Falar o que com a Martina?  
L – Não sei, e ela que quer falar comigo  
X - .............  
V – A conversa ta boa, a comida também, mas hoje eu preciso sair mais cedo,  
então to indo, tchau gente (beija o rosto da Sylph) tchau Syl (sai)  
S – tchau....  
L – Eu estou muito chateada....sem nada pra fazer.....  
Z – (já ia falar bobagem, achou melhor deixar pra lá)  
F – / Da sala/Lina telefone  
L – To indo/ sai  
F –/volta pra cozinha/ E isso é hora de ligar...  
X – Quem era?  
F – O 'chefe' dela  
X – Isso lá são horas de se perturbar alguém?  
F – Também acho mais quem sabe seja algo importante...ahh como eu ganhei a  
promoção o cargo de secretaria está vago, Sylph você quer dar uma olhada?  
S – Estou interessada, sim  
L – /ainda com o telefone/ vou atender a outra linha..tchau.../passa pra  
outra linha/ Olá como vai?Tudo ta indo bem...ainda está em casa sim...só  
tem a Filia falando que o antigo cargo dela ta livre...ok...eu  
prometo...tchau.../entra na cozinha/  
G - ..............  
X – (sorrindo por nada)  
Z - ... Como ninguém vai perguntar, pergunto eu, o que foi?  
L – Ta falando comigo?  
Z – É Lina, com você  
L – Agora eu pergunto, o que foi o que?  
Z - ....... O que ele queria?...  
L – Ahh, queria que eu passasse na casa dele...porque?  
Z – Por nada... por que a expressão alegre?  
X – (ainda sorrindo) Por nada  
Z - .....  
X – Estou feliz esta manhã, algum problema (ainda sorrindo)  
F – Agora eu quero saber, porque a alegria?  
X – (ainda sorrindo) Eu não sei, acordei assim..... quer saber eu to com  
vontade de te beijar, mas beijar tanto até fazer você cair sem ar  
Z - ...  
L – Acho que alguém andou bebendo esta manhã  
F – Você podia acordar assim todas as manhãs...  
S - ........................................  
X – Eu vou me lembrar disso (beija ela)  
Z - ...... como vai a vida de vocês?  
G – Ainda to tentando ajeitar a minha...  
L – Como ainda?  
S – Alguém sabe porque o Val tinha que ir cedo pro trabalho?  
L – E porque você ta com essa cara?Isso tudo é carência?  
S – Me deixa...  
G – Pede pro Val fazer que nem o Xelloss toda manhã  
S – Ahh não....deixa pra lá....  
L – Coitada da Syl/abraça ela  
S – Eu agradeço a sua compreensão....  
Z - .... Caso os beijoqueiros ali se lembrem de mim, digam a eles que eu já  
fui... (sai)  
L – O meu caso é diferente do seu mais tudo bem..Tchau Zel!!  
S – Eu tenho namorado...você, não tem porque não quer  
L – Como disse?  
S – O que?  
L – O que foi que você falou?  
S -....Nada?...  
G – Ei Lina podemos conversar agora?  
X - .... a partir....... de hoje.....toda manha.... se prepare Fi  
L – Claro  
F - ..... se você.....diz  
(Agora na sala)  
L – O que é que você queria falar?  
G – Sobre toda essa historia, a respeito desse Gerard... eu sei que ele é o  
responsável pelo deposito mensal na sua conta, mas eu queria saber se a  
algo alem disso?  
L – Sabe no inicio você lembra, mas eu era forçada a estar com ele...só que  
depois eu descobri que ele é uma pessoa legal...eu gosto dele, mas não é o  
tipo de pessoa que eu namoraria, ele é mais novo que eu...é muito  
estranho....  
G – Sei, mas você não sai de perto dele... e você sabe como eu me sinto a  
respeito disso... sabe que eu fico com ciúmes... ainda to tentando aprender  
a lidar com essa situação, mas cada vez.... cada vez que eu vejo você  
falando que precisa ver ele...  
L – É que no momento estou tentando resolver um problema um tanto  
sério.../pensamento/ Pode ficar se eu abrir a minha boca..../fala/ Eu  
pensei que só se preocupasse, não imaginei que ficasse com ciúmes....  
G – Bom, você sabe como eu me sinto e... bom... e com você andando pra todo  
lado com ele... eu já não sei mais o que fazer  
L – Só estou ajudando ele, não tem mais nada, ele é meu amigo assim como  
você.../pensamento/ A diferença dessas amizades é enorme, não tem nem  
comparação... desse jeito vai ser impossível eu dizer o que eu queria ao  
Gourry....eu não quero acabar que nem a Filia e o Xellos que brigaram por  
ciúmes...  
G – Bem, as vezes eu acho ele um pouco possessivo... e eu fico preocupado  
com você... fico com medo que ele ta faça algum mal, e eu não possa estar  
lá, para te ajudar...  
L - /pensamento/ O Gerard é um pouco maluco quando o assunto é  
Phibrizzo..../fala/ Ele não faria nada do tipo....eu agradeço a sua  
preocupação Gourry, mas eu peço que confie em mim  
G – Eu confio, eu confio, é nele que eu não confio  
L – Então eu peço que confie nele também  
G – Não tem como eu confiar nele... eu sempre tenho a impressão que ele vai  
te fazer algum mal... e também acho que ele tem algum segredo... eu fico  
com medo que ele possa te meter em alguma roubada... pode dizer que é  
ridículo, mas pra mim e isso mesmo  
L - /Pensamento/ Ele não está tão longe da verdade....mas eu não posso  
dizer nada../fala/ Vai saber...eu não vou insistir, é você que sabe, mas  
pelo menos tente, ok?  
G - ...Eu vou... se você diz que ele é de confiança, então eu vou tentar...  
mas se ele fizer algo com você, eu não respondo pelos meus atos  
L – Tudo bem, tudo... Era isso que você queria 'conversar'?  
G - ... Bom, tinha mais uma coisa... você lembra que eu disse que iria te  
ajudar a procurar um emprego legal?  
L – Sim lembro, achou algum?  
G – Eu vi um, que eu acho que você vai gostar (puxa um panfleto do bolso)  
L – Ahh legal!!!Um trabalho!Obrigada!!/pula em cima dele/ Obrigada!!!!  
G – Ahhaha... (Abraça ela) Amigos são pra isso, não é?  
L – Obrigada mesmo!Não sei o que faria!!!  
G – Esquece isso... (pensamento) Como eu queria que você fizesse isso com  
mais freqüência...  
L – Peça algo que eu faço, pode pedir qualquer coisa  
G – Que isso Lina, eu só te fiz um favor  
L – Eu quero retribuir, peça alguma coisa, eu faço!Está na sua cara...pode  
pedir  
G – Ahhhh... bom... eu queria te pedir... nos podemos sair... amanhã?  
L – Claro, claro...amanhã?....certo...preciso fazer uma ligação....  
G – Sem problema, eu vou sair (volta pra cozinha)  
L – Alô?Gerard?...É que eu peço para que não marque nenhum compromisso para  
amanhã, eu vou sair um pouco...é....é...não, não tem nada haver....bem, é  
né... mais tarde não é?eu passo ai...o que?...Não sem  
problema....claro...tchau.../desliga/ ih caraca  
X – Ih caraca o que?  
L – To ferrada  
X – Que houve? Numa hora você ta pulando de alegria, depois ta com essa  
cara de quem pagou e não gostou  
L – Você viu?  
X – Um pedaço, então diz ai, ferrada porque?  
L – O Gerard ficou irado comigo, só faltou desligar na minha cara  
X – Ele também ta com ciúmes?  
L – Ta...morrendo  
X – Esses dois ainda vão brigar, como é a sensação de ter dois caras  
querendo se matar por você?  
L – Não é nada legal...vem cá, o Gourry ainda gosta de mim?  
X – AHAN  
L – Perguntar não mata....  
X – Você achou que ele tinha se esquecido de você?  
L – Pensei  
X – Pensou errado  
L – Não acredito nisso...  
X – Você não tem idéia de quanto tempo ele ta querendo te chamar pra sair  
L – Porque ele nunca me disse nada??  
X – Segundo ele, ele tem 'medo' de estragar tudo e fazer você se afastar...  
esse é o discurso dele...  
L – Não creio... porque ele não fez esse pedido mais cedo..ahh que ódio  
X – Sei la... vai ver ele tava esperando a 'hora certa'  
L – Isso não existe... agora eu estou toda enrolada  
X – É... não existe com você perto do Gege toda hora  
L – Você???  
X – Hein? Que foi?  
L – Não brinque comigo!!!  
X – Que foi Lina? Você fica nervosa de repente e sou eu que to brincado  
L – Suas brincadeiras já me cansaram a muito tempo, chega!!Você sabe quem é  
o Phibrizzo  
X – O que o aluno do Gourry tem haver com isso?  
L – Cínico, canalha!!/ da um soco na cara do Xellos  
X – (no chão com a mão no rosto) Qual é o seu problema???  
L – Meu problema é você!!Diga logo o que você sabe sobre....  
F – O que está acontecendo aqui?Xellos o que houve?  
X – Ah?..... Eu só falei umas bobagens pra Lina  
L – É cínico mesmo....to vendo que nem ela...Xellos essa conversa ainda não  
acabou...não mesmo.../ sai de casa  
X - ................  
G – O que deu nela?  
F – Umas bobagens?Tem certeza?  
S – Ela não vai voltar tão cedo.....  
X – Vocês sabem como é a Lina  
S – Isso é  
F – Porque você tava no chão?  
X – Ah, ela ia me bater e eu cai  
F – Mesmo?Que estranho..ahh não olha a hora....bye pessoal/ sai de casa  
correndo  
X – Alias já deu a minha hora... é tchau pra vocês (sai de casa, como se  
nada tivesse acontecido)  
S – Tem alguma coisa errada não tem?  
G – Você ta certa.... essa historia ta mal contada  
  
Continua...ahah claro que sim!!  
ShX: O que? O Zel vai pra Alemanha? O Xelloss é um cara mau? O Gourry teve  
coragem de falar com a Lina???  
YS: Menos, menos...tomara que o avião pegue fogo!!ahahha...o Zel não pode  
tar dentro...Xellos mau?Vai saber....O Gourry é meio lerdinhu...espere que  
de certo, ele não vai mandar o Gerard passear não?  
ShX: Estou contando nos dedos quanto tempo falta pra Gourry quebrar o  
Gerard  
YS: Olha lá, hein...  
ShX: É, olha lá.. pedaços de Gerard voando  
YS: Há há há...isso ainda vai dar confusão...e vai sobrar pro Gourry  
ShX: Como qualquer coisa nessa fic...  
YS: É pra isso que temos o fanfic....  
ShX: Se você gosta de bagunça, armação e mais confusão, não perca o próximo  
capitulo de Slayers Doom Ceipheid 


	42. Slayers Doom Ceipheid

Slayers Doom Ceipheid  
Episodio de Hoje: Se um é pouco, dois é bom e três é demais, 42 é o que?  
Nota dos Autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Ceipheid a ser uma historia  
  
(Escritório de Zellas Metallium)  
Zellas – (Com os pés sobre a mesa) ...... Bem que podia acontecer alguma  
coisa hoje... (toca o interfone) Sim?.... Meu filho que me ver? Mande-o  
entrar  
X - .........  
Zellas – A que devo a sua visita hoje?  
X – Tenho um problema para reportar....  
Zellas – Problema?...... (pega um maço de cigarros de uma gaveta) Diga  
X – Se lembra da Lina? Lá da casa onde eu moro  
Zellas – Lina? Aquela baixinha?  
X – Ela mesma.... me parece... não, ela SABE a respeito de Phibrizzo  
Zellas – Sabe o que?  
X – A verdade, ou pelo menos uma parte dela... eu acho  
Zellas – Acha?.... Bom, você não costuma errar nessas horas...  
X – O que devo fazer? Contar a ele?  
Zellas - ..... Não.... deixe que ele mesmo descubra isso  
X – Como?  
Zellas – Vai ser divertido ver isso, vamos dar aos HellMaster algo para se  
preocuparem  
X – Isso é seguro?  
Zellas – Sim, contanto que ele não fique sabendo que nós já temos a  
informação  
X – E se ele perguntar a mim?  
Zellas – Então faça como sempre fez, minta  
X – Certo.... e o que faço a respeito de Lina?  
Zellas – Conte a ela a verdade  
X – A verdade???  
Zellas – Não precisa ser toda a verdade, conte apenas o que acha que ela já  
sabe... não deve haver problemas nisso  
X – Sim senhora (se vira para sair)  
Zellas – A propósito, alguém mais sabe?  
X – Não que eu saiba  
Zellas – 'Que eu saiba'? Aquela garota Filia anda distraindo você  
demais.... fique mais atento, já não foi bom ela ficar sabendo disso....  
tem alguma idéia de como ela ficou sabendo?  
X - .... Deve ter sido o filho mais novo dos DuGalle, ele esta sempre perto  
dela  
Zellas - .... Isso não é bom... Phibrizzo esta demorando demais para cuidar  
deles... De um jeito nisso também  
X – Sim senhora (se vira para sair de novo)  
Zellas – Mais uma coisa Xelloss  
X – Sim?  
Zellas – Porque você nunca vem me visitar quando não se trata desses  
assuntos?  
X – Ah mãe, qualé???  
(Casa dos DuGalle)  
GE – Li-Lina?O que faz aqui tão cedo?Achei que fossemos nos encontrar mais  
tarde....  
L – Uma noticia de ultima hora, posso entrar?  
GE – Claro, entre....  
L - /Entra na casa/ Só o Phibrizzo te chama de Gege não é?  
GE – Só ele, porquê?  
L – Quando eu estava falando com o Xellos ele acabou te chamando assim...  
GE – Então ele sabe...  
L – O que você vai fazer?  
GE – O pior é que eu não sei se estou com problemas ou não...pode ser  
vantagem ter ele ao meu lado...mas foi a família Metallium que ajudou o  
Phibrizzo....posso estar me metendo em uma furada  
L – É melhor tomar cuidado  
GE – Todos da sua casa sabem?  
L – Não,era só o aquele anormal permitiu que o Phibrizzo  
ficasse lá em casa...  
GE – Ele é um perigo....  
L – Não sei se ele pode ser confiável...  
GE – Droga...Lina, você não deveria ter agido sem me perguntar nada  
L – Qualé Gerard?  
GE – Pode ser ruim ele saber que VOCÊ sabe de tudo  
L – Mais eu não sei de tudo  
GE – Eu já te expliquei....  
L – Então vai fazer o que?  
GE – Primeiro eu preciso saber se ele será uma ameaça....  
L – E se for?  
GE – Eu to ferrado  
L – Está mesmo contando que ele te ajude?  
GE – Eu não quero a ajuda dele  
L – Como não?  
GE – Eu só preciso de informações que estão com ele....se ele sabe tanto  
quanto a mãe... ele pode me ajudar...só não sei se ele vai querer fazer  
isso  
L – É...sobrou até pra mim  
GE – Sinto muito  
L – Ahh deixa pra lá, a gente da um jeito, certo?  
GE – Claro, claro....  
L – O problema é que eu não posso falar com o pessoal...  
GE – Isso é coisa do Phibrizzo  
L – Pior quié, disse que para o bem deles é melhor que eu fique quieta  
GE – ...Só você e o Xellos?  
L – Só, isso não é nada bom...  
GE – Estamos com problemas... pra mim aquele Phibrizzo deveria tomar um  
tiro....  
L – Esse seu lado negro eu não conhecia  
GE – Realmente não conhece...Eu quero ver o Phibrizzo se ferrar, mas eu nem  
sei como fazer isso acontecer...  
L – Tudo na sua hora  
GE – E você foi arranjar encontro pra amanhã....  
L – Deixe minha vida fora disso  
GE – Estamos com problemas e você fica passeando....  
L – Estamos?O abacaxi é todo seu...  
GE – Ora...  
L – Já disse que eu vou ajudar, pode contar comigo  
GE – E realmente eu preciso da sua ajuda...estou dizendo que você está  
correndo risco naquela casa  
L – Quer que eu saia de lá?  
GE – Ué, porque não?  
L – Ahh grande, e vou pra onde?  
GE – Não choveu dinheiro em frente a sua casa?  
L – Choveu....mas dinheiro acaba também....eu já gastei boa parte dele  
GE – COMO???  
L – Que?Dinheiro na mão é vendaval....  
GE – Só você....mas eu tenho medo que isso tudo sobre pra mim  
L – De que maneira?  
GE – O Phibrizzo só está se divertindo...ele poderia ter feito muita  
coisa...tenho medo que com a família Metallium sabendo que logo você está  
me ajudando...arme alguma coisa  
L – Você esquenta demais a cabeça...  
GE – Não Lina isso é sério... você acha que o meu sonho nunca foi dar um  
tiro no Phibrizzo?  
L – Você precisa de uma arma...  
GE – Eu tenho uma....  
L – Ta de sacanagem....  
GE – Não Lina...Eu tomo qualquer medida....qualquer  
L – Você me deu medo agora  
GE – Fala sério, você deveria andar com uma  
L – Eu?Não é pra tanto....  
GE – Vai que fica naquele 'você sabe demais'....e ai você morre  
L – Para com isso Gerard, agora que eu já estou mais calma eu vou voltar  
pra casa, valeu  
GE – Obrigado pela informação, eu vou com você  
L – Pra minha casa?!  
GE – Claro, a gente já ia se encontrar mais tarde mesmo....  
(Mansão da Amélia)  
A – Isso já está ficando chato, eu odeio morar aqui  
M – Como odeia?!  
A – No inicio realmente eu gostava, mas o que eu faço com uma casa tão  
grande...e tão sem vida?  
M – Ora, até parece que isso é verdade, você ta desse jeito por causa do  
Zelgadiss?  
A – To sim  
M – É percebesse, mais ânimo garota  
A – Ele vai pra Alemanha, e você quer que eu fique animada?  
M – Você tem que pelo menos parecer feliz  
A – Certo, certo  
M – Porque não leva para o pessoal uns doces  
A – Ahh eu sei fazer brigadeiro supressa  
M – Então faça e nós levaremos lá  
A – Tem certeza  
M – Ahh ficou preocupada comigo?Eu to legal  
A – Que bom/ vai em direção a cozinha  
M – Eu estou muito feliz por você Amélia...vamos ver como a Filia e o  
Xellos estão....eheh  
(Em casa, na hora do almoço)  
  
L – Trouxe companhia para o almoço  
S – Quem...?/ Engasga com o suco  
GE – Também é um prazer revê-la Sylphiel....  
G - ............  
L – Que horas que o anormal do Xellos chega?  
G – O Xelloss? Um pouco antes do jantar, como todo dia  
L – Certo, vai esperar?  
GE – Acho que não  
G - .... O que vocês querem com ele?  
L – Apenas algumas informações  
GE – Eu acho que ele....  
L - /pisa no pé dele  
GE -......Qualé?Isso dói  
G - ..... Você já olhou a academia pra vaga?  
GE – Vaga?  
L – Ahh a academia...ainda não...  
G – Sei... porque brigou com o Xelloss?  
L – Ahh ele tava me irritando, como sempre  
GE – Brigou com ele?  
L – Quer calar a boca??  
GE – Calma eu só perguntei...perguntar não ofende  
L - /Pensamento/ Realmente ofender não ofende....mas revela o plano dos  
outros....o babaca  
G – Enfim, sentem-se e comam  
L – Oba.... / se senta  
GE - ...Ahh.../ se senta  
S – A Amélia vai passar aqui  
L – A Martina vem?  
S – Acho que sim  
L – Então ela se recuperou, sabia que o Xellos quase matou a Martina, ele  
partiu feio pra cima dela, acho que o cara tava maluco...  
GE – Mesmo...ele deve ser perigoso  
G – Que isso, ele só perdeu a cabeça quando a Filia disse umas coisas pra  
ele, mas ele é meio maluco mesmo  
L – É...não é bom brincar com ele  
S – Você parece que alguma idéia na cabeça Lina.....  
L – É por ai Sylph  
G – Também, não vamos exagerar, não é como se ele fosse algum lunático  
matador, o Val é a prova disso, ele ta sempre falando um monte pro Xelloss  
e ainda ta vivo  
L – As brincadeiras são diferentes....  
G – Você ta quase falando como se ele fosse algum tipo de bandido,  
assassino, maluco, sei la...  
GE - ...../Baixinho/ Vamos ver se não é....  
L - /Fica encarando Gerard  
S - .....Se ta estranha Lina....  
G – Ce ta assim desde a briga com o Xelloss, ele te chateou?  
L – Não....ele não fez nada..../ se levanta/ Vambora Gerard  
GE – Ahãn?/ Se levanta  
L – Vamos terminar aquela conversa....  
GE - .../ Os dois sobem  
S – Tem alguma coisa errada....a Lina ultimamente tem andado muito com o  
Gerard sem reclamar, o que será que houve?  
G - ... Ela me pediu pra confiar nesse cara, como eu posso confiar nele...  
se sempre que eu vejo ele perto dela, me parece que ele quer arrumar  
confusão?  
S – Ele deve ter algum motivo, seria bom se eles continuassem aqui....mas  
ambos estavam estranhos...o Gerard nunca foi assim quando estava na  
lanchonete, mesmo quando estava no pé da Lina....será que não é bom vermos  
o que os dois estão aprontando?  
G – Não sei... mas pode ser uma boa maneira para descobrirmos o que eles  
andam escondendo  
S – Eu acho melhor....  
(Quarto da Lina)  
L – Qual é Gerard, o plano é seu quer acabar com tudo?  
GE – Não...mas era você que estava falando algumas coisas que me deixou  
surpreso  
L – Acho bom você ficar de olho no Xellos  
GE – Lina da um tempo, eu não tenho medo do Phibrizzo vou ter do Xellos  
L – Não é questão de medo...pensa um pouco que tal?O Xellos morre de medo  
da mãe dele, acho bom você abrir o olho  
GE – Acho bom você lembrar que graças a sua inteligência, eles sabem que  
você sabe...quem está correndo perigo é você  
L – Eu estou tentando te ajudar....  
GE – Já está me ajudando, não quero que faça nada, sem a minha  
autorização...  
L – Ahh da um tempo  
GE – Lina você viu como é o Phibrizzo...não viu?  
L – Vi...  
GE – Ele também não está brincando...  
(No restaurante)  
V - ... Isso aqui fica tão vazio em dia de semana...  
Lu - Para de vadiar e trabalha  
V – Já vai, já vai...  
Lu – Chegou alguém, vai lá  
V – Eu não... é aquele hippie esquisito de novo  
Lu - .... Até você Val?  
V – Só você pra atender aquele maluco... ele fala umas coisas estranhas...  
Lu – Falou bebezão... (vai até a mesa do hippie)  
Hi – Luna, velha amiga, como vai?  
Lu – Amiga sim, velha não... então, o que vai ser hoje?  
Hi - ... Hoje eu vou querer salmão grelhado e um favor  
Lu – Favor? Que tipo de favor?  
Hi – Uma coisinha que quero ter certeza... pode fazer isso?  
Lu – Seja mais claro sobre o que quer  
Hi - ... Veja isso quando estiver em casa... (entrega um cd pra ela)  
Lu - .... Vê lá o que você quer...  
Hi – Nada que vá te por em risco...  
Lu – Certo...... (sai)  
V – O que aquele doido falou?  
Lu – Umas historia bem estranhas... como sempre...  
V – Ele ta bêbado?  
Lu – Por hoje acho que não...  
(De volta a casa)  
L – Ahh quanto tempo que eu não te vejo!!  
M – Fala doida!  
L – Eeheh, que bom que veio, cadê a Amélia?  
M – Deve vir mais tarde  
GE - ??  
L – Xii Gerard você vai boiar agora  
GE – Certo  
M – Namorado é?  
L – Não  
M – O que?Ainda não?  
L – Para de graça Martina, e ai como vai ao trauma Xellos?  
GE – Foi ela?  
M – Ele sabe?...Já está passando  
L – Eu acabei contando  
M - ...As grandes 'aventuras' de Martina...vou escrever um livro  
L – Ela é decidida  
GE – Pena que você não é assim....  
L – Que?  
GE – Você sabe  
M – Agora sou eu que estou boiando  
L – Nada esquece, vamos mudar de assunto, o que faz aqui?  
M – Porcaria nenhuma, eu só vim pra encher mesmo  
G – Nesse caso devia ter esperado mais umas horas, porque a Filia ainda vai  
demorar  
M – Ué, a toda poderosa ainda não está em casa?...tomara que morra  
atropelada  
S – Que horror Martina  
M – Você me conhece Sylphiel....sabe do eu sou capaz  
L – Alguém andou assistindo muitos filmes  
M – Eu não, só fiquei em casa ouvindo a Amélia choramingar pelo Zel que vai  
pra Alemanha  
GE – Uau!Alemanha é um país interessante  
G – Calaboca você não conhece a historia  
GE – Quem você pensa que é pra me mandar calar a boca?  
G – Alguém que não precisa te dar satisfação nenhuma, e o que você esta  
fazendo aqui? Que eu saiba você devia estar na escola  
GE – Ora, você é muito folgado....além de metido é claro  
G – Não vejo com que direito você fala isso, pois vejo a mesma atitude  
vinda de você  
GE – Desce daí, pra que toda essa pose?ou seria pra quem?  
G – Cala essa boca, você fica arrumando um monte de merda e acaba deixando  
tudo pra Lina  
GE – Fica quieto!Você está falando de uma coisa que você nem sabe nada a  
respeito!!!  
G – Ao invés de ficar arrumando confusão devia estar ajudando seu avô  
GE – Fica na sua!!!Não venha colocar o nome do meu avô!!  
L – Chega!!Os dois!!!  
G – Eu disse que ele não é de confiança  
GE – Quem é você pra me julgar?  
L – Calem a boca os dois!!  
GE - ..........  
M – Uhh...faz tempo que eu não vejo isso  
L – Já vi que é impossível pedir para os dois se darem bem, vamos  
Gerard.....  
GE - ....Só espero que ele não demore  
L - /Encara Gourry....sobe com o Gerard  
G - ...... Cacilda.... o que foi que eu fiz?...  
S – Eu disse que eles estavam estranhos...nunca vi nenhum deles assim....  
M – Pelo que eu entendi, você conseguiu fazer o Gerard mudar completamente  
o tom de voz, vai ver que a Lina defendeu ele, porque apesar de tudo ele  
não é uma criança?  
S – Não é tão novo assim Martina....  
G - Pior... eu disse que ia tolerar ele...  
S – Só faltou você dar um soco nele....  
M – Ahh isso é verdade  
S – Você não estava brincando quando disse que só vinha pra encher  
M – Realmente não estava  
G - .........  
(Quarto da Lina)  
L – Será que é pedir demais para que você não arranje confusão?  
GE – Lina a ultima coisa que eu vou fazer é ficar quieto ouvindo o que ele  
diz  
L – Gerard eu não posso ficar cobrando para que o Gourry seja legal com  
você  
GE – Eu disse alguma coisa de mais?Você não lembra como essa confusão  
começou?Eu só disse que a Alemanha era um país interessante  
L – Eu lembro Gerard  
GE – Quando ele falou do meu avô...eu não...sinto muito  
L – Você lembrou do Phibrizzo não foi?  
GE - .....É, Eu odeio isso...e odiei muito quando ele falou sobre....  
L – Você trabalhar com o seu avô...  
GE – É, você lembra que ele me demitiu não é?  
L – Lembro, eu sinto muito sobre isso  
GE – Lina...o que aconteceu?Antigamente você me cobrava o seu salário  
L – É que...  
GE – Ficou com pena??Não foi??  
L – Eu sinto muito, mas naquele dia você estava tão pra baixo que não tinha  
como eu cobrar nada  
GE – Eu posso ter errado quando fiquei te ameaçado no inicio, mas então só  
está me ajudando porque ficou com pena de mim?  
L – Não, isso não é verdade  
GE – Então porque parou de cobrar?  
L – Isso é problema meu...  
GE – Já vi tudo, foi pena mesmo...é pena....  
L – Não é...você é meu amigo!  
GE – Não Lina....o Gourry é seu amigo eu sou só o moleque da lanchonete....  
L – O que?Como você...  
GE – Acha que eu sou idiota????  
L – Não-não....  
GE – O que eu sou pra você??  
(Lá em baixo)  
S – Estão escutando?  
M – Acho que tem alguém gritando...  
G – Que seja ela esganando ele...  
M - ......  
S - /Olha fixamente pra Martina  
M – É, é...acho que se ta certo...  
G – Que ele morra atropelado... porque eu não faço isso?  
M – Porque a Lina para de falar com você  
G – Ah... é mesmo... e se ela não ficar sabendo?  
M – Eu conto  
G – Valeu Martina....  
M – Eu sou muito boa, muito boa  
G – É.... valeu.... (baixinho) vaca  
S – Eu hein....não falo nada  
(Algumas horas depois)  
G - ... e ele disse, mas não haverão vitimas, e não é que ninguém morreu  
mesmo!  
GE – O pior é que eu vi isso no jornal e não acreditei...  
S – Essa história não....  
M – Vem cá Lina, como você conseguiu esse milagre?/ aponta pro Gourry e pro  
Gerard  
L – Eu não sei, pior que eu deveria ter anotado....  
M – Pô, vê se você lembrar me avisa...quem saiba funcione pra um plano meu  
L – Esses dois estão fingindo...  
S – Com certeza, eles não se aturam mesmo....  
L - /pensamento/ Mas naquela ele sabe que eu ficava chamando  
ele de moleque?...será que eu disse alguma vez?ahh xá pra lá  
V – Querida, cheguei!!  
M – Amor da minha vida, chegou cedo porque?  
X – Val... me confirma umas coisas... é a Martina que ta aqui?  
V – Ou isso, ou um clone dela  
X – E o Gourry e aquele moleque, Gerard tão conversando???  
V – Fizeram clones deles também...  
S – Acho que você se recuperou  
M – Eu sou mais eu  
L – Ninguém merece  
GE – Mais deve ter sido engraçado, nunca vi ninguém se tacar da janela  
G – Ele quase bateu coma cabeça no chão  
V – Essa historia eu conheço  
S – Fica quieto  
V – Credo...  
L – Ela ta assim desde o café da manhã  
X – (baixinho) Excesso de Martina no sangue...  
M – Que cara é essa Xellos?Eu não mordo  
X – É, eu sei... foi um mau dia pra mim...  
M – aquela loira de farmácia aqui...qualquer dia seria ruim  
X – Ei Gourry, é com você!  
L – Ei Martina que foi?  
M – Nada....nada  
X – Então, como a Amélia tem passado?  
M – Bem  
X – Bem? Eu to dizendo, com essa historia de Alemanha e tudo mais  
M – Ta bem...bem mal  
X – Bem mal? Imaginei... você devia puxar um papo com ela Val, você passou  
por algo assim, não foi?  
V – Nem me lembra  
S – Ahh me lembrei de uma coisa, me chamem pro jantar/ sobe  
V – Eu hein...  
L – Eu disse que ela tava estranha....  
M – Vai ver ela achou um namorado que tenha alguma coisa na cabeça  
V – Pois é... eu  
M – ahahahahhahahahahahha  
X – Bando de malucos  
M – Maluca não....  
V – Obsessiva, certo Martina?  
M – É....pode crer.....  
X – Falou...  
L – Já apreenderam a se dar bem?  
G e GE – Não  
L – É mais difícil do que eu pensei....  
G – Pelo menos a gente finge  
GE – Não da pra dizer que a gente não tentou  
L – Xellos...aquele papo...temos continuar ele  
X – É... precisamos  
L – É pra hoje essa conversa.....  
X – Quer falar agora?  
GE – É  
X – Que seja então... (Os três sobem)  
Continua...Ahh depois dessa...se parar é sacanagem  
ShX: Mas parar por aqui também é sacanagem  
YS: Pois é....mas história boa é assim mermo  
ShX: Podes crer, e a Martina... la vem mais confusão... e mais um plano  
doido  
YS: Um plano perfeito isso sim.....  
ShX: E o personagem mais misterioso dessa fic aparece de novo... o Hippie  
YS: Deixando o hippie de lado....E aqueles três?Só quero ver  
ShX: O drama esta aumentando  
YS: Daqui por diante....  
ShX: É por isso que ninguém é maluco de perder o próximo capitulo de  
Slayers Doom Vorpheed  
YS: E você não se atreva a perder!! 


	43. Slayers Doom Vorpheed

Slayers Doom Vorpheed  
Episodio de Hoje: Quem vê cara, não vê coração, nem conta bancaria!  
Nota dos autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Vorpheed a ser uma historia  
onde as intrigas não acabam  
  
(Em casa, instantes depois)  
X – Fale Lina  
L – Eu não tenho nada pra falar...  
GE – É você que tem que nos dizer algumas coisas...  
L – Porque permitiu a entrada do Phibrizzo?Sendo que você já o conhecia  
X – O que vocês acham que eu iria fazer? Mandar ele passear?  
GE – Vai dizer que não pode fazer isso?  
X – Poder eu posso, qualquer um pode, mas quem é louco?  
GE – Foi louco o suficiente de ajuda-lo  
X – Ajuda-lo em que?  
GE – Os HellMaster estavam comendo poeira  
X – E porque você acha que eu tenho alguma coisa haver com isso?  
GE – Pelo simples fato de ser um Metallium  
X – E porque você acha isso?  
L – Da um tempo pare de enrolar, o Phibrizzo esconde muito bem a verdade, o  
que ele quer aqui?  
X – O que vocês acham que ele quer?  
L – Se eu estou perguntando....  
X – Alguma idéia vocês tem que ter  
L – Para ser sincera não, só fiquei pensando nisso nos últimos minutos  
X – Quanta consideração pela questão...  
GE – Porque o Phibrizzo ficou como 'líder' da família HellMaster?  
X – Você disse que os HellMaster estavam ficando pra trás, pode imaginar o  
porque?  
GE – Porque a minha família sabia o segredo dele...  
X – Nesse caso porque o Phibrizzo acabaria assumindo?  
GE – Para se vingar...  
X – Não sei porque me chamaram aqui, vocês já sabem de tudo  
GE – Eu quero saber, que tipo de ajuda deram ao Phibrizzo?  
X – Ajuda?  
GE – Ele teve ajuda de 4 famílias  
X – E...?  
L – Xellos, o Phibrizzo estava lá em baixo, mas depois já era o ?  
X – Tem alguma idéia?  
GE – Essas 4 famílias tem influencia, sobre o que eu não sei, mas tem  
X – Entendo... você acredita que elas estão ligadas aos negócios dos  
HellMaster, é isso?  
GE – É isso mesmo  
X – Sei... mais alguma coisa?  
GE – Não  
X – Lina?  
L – Essas 4 famílias...fazem parte de um todo?  
X - ? Não entendi  
L – Ajudaram os HellMaster porque são amigos?Não creio muito  
nisso...certamente a família deve fazer falta em alguma coisa...  
X – Não posso ajudar nessa pergunta... eu não estava lá na época  
GE – Mas está agora tem que saber de alguma coisa  
X – Mesmo sendo filho de quem sou, não tenho acesso a tudo  
L – Você sabe pelo menos, alguma falha no plano do Phibrizzo?  
X – Se eu soubesse o que ele esta planejando  
GE – Sua falta de informação é muito suspeita  
X – Assim como seu excesso de interesse, estamos quites  
GE – Meu interesse no momento é fazer com que o Phibrizzo volte a comer  
poeira, é fácil saber porque estou indo falar com você a respeito  
X – Duas perguntas, primeiro, tem alguma idéia de como acabar com o  
Phibrizzo?  
GE – Porque eu responderia isso a você?  
X – O que me leva a segunda pergunta, porque veio falar comigo, sabendo dos  
riscos?  
GE – Qualquer informação seria valida  
X – Mesmo sabendo que posso vazar tudo o que me disse a ele?  
GE – Não que eu tenha dito nada demais, tudo que eu disse já está claro a  
muito tempo  
X – Sei, sei... então me chamaram aqui pra ver se tenho alguma informação a  
respeito dele?  
GE – Não exatamente...já que eu imagino que um Metallium não se daria ao  
luxo de me dar tais informações, eu só não quero que envolva a Lina  
nisso...sei que não é agradável que uma pessoa como ela saiba do que está  
se passando  
X – Não serei eu a envolver ela nisso, você já o fez  
GE - ...Acho que não temos mais nada pra conversar  
X – Ainda temos um assunto a tratar  
GE – O que seria?  
X – Poderia me chamar pelo nome?  
GE – Não acho que será possível  
X – Ah, porque?  
GE – Era só isso?...Xellos Metallium  
X – Ta bom, ta bom, se não quer fala logo...  
GE – Eu já vou indo, não a mais nada que se possa conversar  
X – Ta beleza, tchauzinho Gege  
GE – Como é que é??Gege o caramba  
X – Então Gezinho  
GE – Pare com isso!!  
X – Então pare de me chamar pelo sobrenome  
GE – Verei o que posso fazer a respeito...  
X – Pensa com carinho, Gege  
GE – Ora seu....deixa pra lá...  
L – Já vai?  
GE – Já...  
L – Vai descer também Xellos?  
X – Eu já vou  
L – Ok.../ Os dois descem  
X – (puxa um celular do bolso) Gostou do espetáculo, mãe?  
Zellas – Interessante... quero ver no que vai dar...  
X – Então nada de contar ao Phibrizzo  
Zellas – Isso (desliga)  
X - .... A Filia já devia ter chegado... (desce)  
L – Adiantou?  
GE – Nada....ele é um desgraçado...mas eu já imaginava...  
F – Olá Lina...ahhh oi  
GE - .......  
F – O que eu disse?  
L – Nada esquece Filia  
GE - /Olha ela de cima pra baixo  
L - /Cochicho/ Não...ela não sabe de nada....  
GE – Ahn.....  
X – Que, que ce ta olhando?  
GE – Nada....só sei de umas coisas interessantes...eheh....  
X – Eu também... porque chegou tão tarde?  
F – Trabalho, sempre trabalho....  
M – Então Li....ahhhh  
F – Que??  
V – De novo não... isso até já perdeu a graça...  
F – Vai te catar Val....  
L – Eu volto daqui a pouco/ Lina e Gerard saem de casa  
V – Eu não digo mais droga nenhuma...  
F – O que te trás aqui?....garota....  
M – Ora, ora...vim visitar a Lina  
F – Ela já saiu  
M – Idaí?  
X – Liga não Fi... ela já ta de saída (empurrando a Martina pra porta)  
M – Não me toque!!  
X – Vocês podem brigar uma outra hora  
M – Não vim pra ver a sua cara, nem pra ficar aturando essa daí, vou  
continuar aqui até a Lina voltar/ senta no sofá  
X – Ahhh.... Quer saber, eu desisto... se vocês quiserem se matar, se  
matem.... (sobe)  
M - /Sorriso  
F – Ora, sua desgraçada  
S – Filia já de volta  
F – Pois é....  
S – Brigou com a Martina?  
F – Ela que começou....  
S – Ela não veio ver o Xellos....  
F – Como...  
M – Bem que você sente falta  
F – Não se meta  
M – Estão falando de mim, é claro que eu me meto  
V - ... Ae Gourry, ce não ia pegar um 'troço' lá em cima?  
G – Ih é mesmo o 'troço'... (os dois sobem)  
F – Mais o que?  
M – Cadê a Lina que não volta?....  
L – Chegueeeeeei!  
M – Já era hora, simbora  
L – Vamo nessa/ As duas saem de casa  
F - ...Volta pro inferno  
S – Ahh...sempre a mesma coisa....  
(Manhã seguinte)  
L – Eu to quebrada e com sono....quero dormir o resto do dia...........  
X – Então porque desceu?  
L – Porque.....  
V – O que vocês duas ficaram fazendo ontem?  
L – Fui ver o apartamento da Martina  
V – Fica tão longe assim?  
L – Não muito, passamos no colégio  
X – Ah... o colégio... boas lembranças...  
L - ...Xellos posso falar com você depois?  
X – Sem problema  
S – Vocês andam estranhos....  
Z – Bom dia pra vocês  
L – Só se for pra você...  
Z – Tem razão, então bom dia pra mim  
L – Não estou com a menor vontade de ouvir suas brincadeiras... Sr. Eu-vou-  
pra-Alemanha-e-abandonar-minha-namorada- e-meus-amigos-que-se-danem  
Z – Hoje, nem isso vai me abalar  
L – Ahh parabéns... gostaria de estar com um ótimo humor pra te sacanear,  
mas eu não estou....  
Z – Problema teu  
V – Falando nisso, você ta meio alegrinho demais hoje...  
L – Acho que ele viu um passarinho rosa ontem  
Z – Podes crer  
L – Que bom.... pelo menos você se divertiu, tirando a parte que eu estive  
com a Martina o meu dia foi um saco  
Z – Isso não é problema meu, mas mesmo assim BOM DIA  
L – PQP, Quer me encher?O XELLOS já cuidou disso ontem, me deixe em paz!!!  
Z – Estou apenas desejando um BOM DIA!!!  
L – Vai a merda!!!Pro inferno!!!Isso vale pra você também/ aponta pro  
Xellos e sai da cozinha  
X – E TENHA UM BOM DIA!!!  
F – Qual o problema de vocês dois?  
X – Bom dia  
F – Não...nada de bom dia...meu dia não está bom...  
X – Cruzes... o dia só começou  
F – E vai piorar daqui a pouco...ahhh que droga  
X – Que houve?  
S – É, parece que não dormiu direito  
F – Realmente não...eu tinha que fazer um relatório....  
X – Quer um beijinho pra ver se melhora?  
S – Ele realmente não estava brincando...  
F – Nem fiz o relatório...e..o que foi que disse?  
X – Perguntei se você quer um beijinho, eu disse que ia te beijar daquele  
jeito toda manhã, você quer?  
F – Ora, e ainda pergunta?  
S - /Volta pro quarto  
X – (Beija a Filia daquele jeito, até ficar sem ar)  
V – O problema dessa casa é que as coisas são sempre as mesmas todas  
manhãs...  
Z – É mesmo, não diga  
V – Bem, pelo menos você voltou ao normal (pensamento) Eu AINDA quero saber  
como ele faz isso  
Z – Não... eu ainda estou bem humorado, só não quero mostrar isso agora  
G - ... Beleza de manhã, hein Xelloss  
X – (ainda beijando a Filia, levanta o polegar)  
L - /Volta pra cozinha/ Ae Val, você e a Syl brigaram?Vocês quase não se  
falam...  
V – A gente ta beleza, só não somos exagerados que nem esses dois  
L – Não me referia a esse tipo de atitude....É que a Syl ta mesmo estranha,  
será que foi por causa da foto?....  
V – Que foto?  
L – Sua e da minha irmã  
V – Será?... não acho que é isso não  
L – Ou vai ver que ela ta pensando em viajar e não sabe como dizer...  
V – Sem essa, a gente já discutiu isso  
L – Eu não estou dizendo nada demais, só acho que a Syl ta estranha  
V – Ela ta sempre dizendo que é você que ta estranha  
L – Só que ultimamente ela não tem dito nada  
V – Eu falo com ela e vejo o que descubro  
L – Vê se não vai chegar lá, falando um monte de bobagens....  
V – Eu sei  
L – Ahãn...quero só ver  
V – Deixa comigo  
X - .... Melhor...?  
F - ...Nem te conto  
(Mansão da Amélia)  
A – Booooom dia!!!!  
M – Que?  
A – Muiiiiiito bom dia!!!  
M – É, eu agradeço  
A – Você saiu ontem, se divertiu?  
M – É até que sim, passei lá no meu apartamento  
A – E ai?  
M – É, ta limpo  
A – Você foi ver isso?  
M – Não, só queria dar uma olhada, algumas maluquices...  
A – Imagino, ei, foi ver o Xellos?  
M – Eu??Que isso, fui falar com a Lina  
A – Foi só ver a Lina?  
M – Não...ahh ta, ta...também fui ver o Xellos...que saco  
A – Sabia  
(Katraat Moutains, Design... também conhecido como 'o prédio onde a  
Filia trabalha')  
F - ...E eu acabei não fazendo o relatório...tem algum dia que ele esteja  
de bom humor?  
Sherra – Ahh é difícil  
F – To perdida  
Sherra – Não é pra tanto, mas que relatório?  
F – Aquele ultimo, da conferencia  
Sherra – Vai ter que me desculpar, mas você ta perdida  
F – Essa não, essa não...  
Dy – Ah, Srta. Ul Copt, como vai o relatório que pedi?  
F – O Senhor não vai acreditar, deixei na casa de minha mãe, só faltavam  
algumas coisas....  
Dy – Na casa da mãe... sei... enfim, amanhã sem falta... Sherra, trouxe  
aquilo que pedi?  
Sherra – Sim senhor!  
F – Prometo trazer amanhã sem falta  
Dy – Certo... Sherra, deixe aquilo na minha sala  
Sherra – Sim/ vai para a sala dele  
Dy – (entre na sala)  
Mil – Filia, tudo bem? Você ta com uma cara...  
F – Não ta tudo bem não...  
Mil – Que houve?  
F – Não pensei que ia dar tanto trabalho  
Mil – Então, como é trabalhar para a simpatia em pessoa?  
F – Não é muito fácil  
Mil – Eu sei como é... mas é fácil depois que se acostuma  
F – Acho que eu esqueci que isso não é um sonho  
Mil – Como assim?  
F – Quando a gente é criança não achamos que tudo é fácil?  
Mil – Entendi  
(Sala do Dynast)  
Dy – (Se senta).... Sherra, tem certeza que quer ouvir isso?  
Sherra – Tenho certeza absoluta  
Dy – Só quero que se lembre, que depois disso não terá como voltar  
Sherra – Não haverá problema senhor  
Dy - ... (pensamento) Não devia ter te envolvido nisso... você pode acabar  
se ferindo por saber demais sobre essa historia... (fala) Como quiser...  
(Poe a fita de áudio que estava sobre sua mesa num radio, e os dois começam  
a ouvir)  
Sherra – Senhor...isso....Falam da família HellMaster....3 vozes...de quem  
são?  
Dy - ... Uma delas é do filho de Zellas, mas não sei quem são os outros  
Sherra - ........É a voz da senhora Zellas??  
Dy - ... Não sei que tipo de palhaçada foi essa, mas me parece que  
Phibrizzo esta com problemas  
Sherra – O que o senhor vai fazer?  
Dy – Não sei... Zellas não pretende fazer nada...  
Sherra - ...sei...Espere, volte um pouco a fita  
Dy – Hm? (volta a fita)  
Sherra – Se não me engano os nomes são mencionados  
Dy – Tem razão... Mas nunca ouvi falar destas pessoas  
Sherra – Se o senhor não conhece, então não devem ser de grande importância  
Dy – Pelo contrario... é ai que mora o perigo... não sabemos do que são  
capazes... foi esse o erro de Valentino...  
Sherra – De quem?  
Dy – O pai de Phibrizzo  
Sherra – Ahh ta, eu posso cuidar disso  
Dy – Faça isso  
Sherra – Sim senhor  
Dy – Mas não deixe que ele fique sabendo  
Sherra – Certo  
Dy – E obrigado... por ter ficado do meu lado  
Sherra – Sempre estarei senhor  
Dy – Mais uma vez, obrigado  
Sherra – É sempre um prazer, vou cuidar de pesquisar agora mesmo /sai  
F – Tenho que fazer logo esse relatório, já de volta?  
Sherra – É.../pensamento/ Lina e Gerard...nem sei quem vou  
pesquisar?Será que são amigos do senhor Xellos?...Acho que o Senhor  
Phibrizzo poderia me ajudar, mas como vou falar com ele, sem que desconfie  
de mim?...Essa tal de Lina disse sobre a entrada...onde eles estão?  
F – O que foi?  
Sherra – Nada.../pensamento/ Vou atrás do Phibrizzo de alguma maneira...o  
senhor Dynast está interessado no assunto, vou conseguir as informações pra  
ele, de qualquer jeito  
(Em casa, um pouco antes da hora do almoço)  
G – Ei Sylph  
S – Sim?  
G – Tem alguma coisa te incomodando?  
S – Ahãn?..Pra ser sincera tem...  
G – E o que é?  
S – Ahh é que...hoje é o aniversario da morte do meu pai...e eu antigamente  
pensava que aniversários eram apenas comemorações felizes...  
G – Ah sei... desculpa... não queria fazer você lembrar dessas coisas...  
S – Não tem problema Gourry, estou pensando nisso desde ontem...E você e a  
Lina como vão?  
G – Bom... nos tínhamos marcado de sair hoje, mas não sei se ainda ta de  
pé...  
S – Até parece que a Lina é um moça que tem muito o que fazer...daqui a  
pouco ela aparece, você já disse que gosta dela?  
G – Ela já sabe disso  
S – Eu sei que ela já sabe, mas quero saber se você já disse a ela, deixou  
que ela soubesse por outra pessoa, ninguém se sente muito a vontade com  
isso, vou te dar um conselho diga a ela você mesmo, ela dirá algo...e eu  
tenho certeza que é coisa boa, ela gosta de você e é muito fácil reparar  
nisso.  
G – Você acha mesmo? Será que... eu e ela... será que eu tenho chance? (um  
pouco vermelho)  
S – Ahaha, Claro que tem Gourry, é claro que tem.Você é especial da sua  
maneira e é pelo seu jeito que a Lina gostou de você, por isso não mude  
nunca.E eu até posso imaginar o que foi que a Lina gostou em você, a sua  
sinceridade, a sua preocupação com as pessoas a sua volta e a maneira que  
você lhe da com muitas coisas  
G – (bem vermelho) Ah... puxa... eu não... que isso... também não é pra  
tanto  
S – Ora Gourry, se eu estou vendo tudo isso tão claramente, eu tento  
imaginar quantas mais coisas a Lina viu...  
G – (ainda vermelho) Puxa... obrigado mesmo Sylph... você é uma amigona  
S – Conte comigo sempre que precisar  
  
Continua...Depois de tanta confusão, tem mais é que continuar  
YS: Mais um capitulo!!!ahh que emoção!!  
ShX: E FINALMENTE o Gourry vai mexer o traseiro e fazer alguma coisa  
YS: Aleluia!Aleluia!  
ShX: O Phibrizzo ta em apuros agora, com essa historia... ta todo mundo  
sabendo  
YS: Pode crer!!!!!!Tomara que ele se de mal!=P  
ShX: Ainda é cedo pra saber se isso vai ou não acontecer  
YS: Mas essa é a graça, de qualquer forma no próximo capitulo estará muito  
mais temperado  
ShX: Portanto nem pensem em perder o próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom L-  
sama 


	44. Slayers Doom Lsama

Slayers Doom L-sama

Episodio de Hoje: Se barba fosse sinal de respeito, bode não tinha chifre  
Nota dos autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom L-sama a ser uma historia  
com datas comemorativas  
  
(Ainda naquele dia... Katraat Moutains, Design)  
F – Sherra me da uma ajuda?  
Sherra - /Pensamento/ Lina e Gerard...quem?  
F – Sherra?  
Sherra – Sim?O Senhor Dynast me chamou?  
F – Não, era eu  
Sherra – Ahh desculpe, o que foi?  
F – Me ajude aqui...  
Sherra – Certo...uau que celular bonito esse  
F – Ehheh, obrigada  
Sherra – Posso fuxicar?  
F – Claro...  
Sherra - /Olhando a agenda/....hmm quantos números....o qu..../olha para o  
a gravação, Xellos Cel/....Ahh...  
F – O que foi?  
Sherra – Nada...Vou olhar mais perto da janela, não da pra enxergar direito  
F – se mexe nisso?  
Sherra – Xellos Cel.../anota o número/ ...Que estranho /pensamento/ Então  
ela conhece o Xellos, melhor eu ficar de olho...  
F – Sherra, pode me ajudar?  
Sherra – Sim, toma o seu celular  
F – Obrigada  
Sherra – E o relatório?  
F – Vou fazer em casa, ou melhor nem sei como fazer...  
Sherra – Eu posso te ajudar  
F – Você pode aproveitar e jantar lá em casa  
Sherra – Sem problemas  
F – Então está combinado  
Sherra – Está bem então.../pensamento/ Eu vou descobrir que ligação voc  
tem o Xellos, e dependo da minha sorte, pode ser caminho para as  
informações que prometi ao Senhor Dynast  
  
(Em casa, algumas horas depois)  
L – Gourry!Gourry!!!  
G – Oi  
L – Não vamos sair?  
G – Vamos, vamos... mas pode ser depois da aula? Eu não pude falar com  
nenhum deles  
L – Não, não, liga pra eles agora, depois da sua aula vai ser tarde  
G – Eu vou ver (começa a ligar)  
L - ...Por que será que não posso receber os poderes do Val nesse instante?  
/toca o celular da Lina  
L – O que?/atende/ Alô?Ahh olá...peraê, como você conseguiu o meu  
número?....Ahh ta...o que?Não da....depois....isso...eu te  
ligo...ahãn...amanhã...tchau  
/toca o celular da Lina  
L – Alô?...Alô?Quem é?.../desliga  
G - ... Eu sei... desculpa... tudo bem... tchau (desliga), quem era?  
L – Depende de qual das duas vezes que eu atendi...  
G – A segunda  
L – Não faço idéia, vai ver que era engano  
G – Coisa estranha... podemos ir daqui a pouco  
L – Por que daqui a pouco?  
G – Você sabe...  
L – Ahh sim claro!/ sobe pro quarto  
G – (sobe também)  
(Hora do jantar)  
V – Ué... cadê a Lina e o Gourry?  
S – Saíram  
X – Foram se divertir?  
S – Uma espécie de encontro  
V – 'Uma espécie'?  
S –   
X – Explique isso  
S – Ah como é que eu vou explicar?Não tenho culpa da idiotice de vocês  
V – Eles vem com coisa nova e nos somos os idiotas  
X – Deixa pra l  
S – Que coisa...  
F – Olá a todos  
Sherra – Boa noite  
X – (pensamento) Sherra??? Que diabos ela faz aqui???  
V – Boa noite, colega sua?  
F – Sim, o nome dela é Sherra  
Sherra – É um prazer conhece-los /pensamento/ Xellos aqui?O Senhor Dynast  
vai adorar as noticias  
S – É um prazer conhece-la  
Sherra – Você é a?  
S – Sylphiel  
Sherra – Bonito nome  
F – Ué cadê a Lina?  
Sherra - /Pensamento/ Lina?...O nome da garota que estava na agenda da  
Filia, não me enganei...então eu já sei quem é a Lina...agora, quem   
Gerard??  
V – Eu sou o Val  
Sherra – É um prazer conhece-lo Val  
F – Xell, não vai falar com ela?  
X – Já tive a chance antes (olhar serio)  
F – Vocês se conhecem?Como esse mundo é pequeno  
Sherra – Pois é...  
V – Vamos comer?  
F – Sim claro, quem fez o jantar?  
S – Fui eu  
F – Justo hoje que eu trouxe uma amiga...  
S – Ora essa....Não cozinho tão mal assim  
F – Não imagina....  
S – Deixe-me em paz  
V – (baixinho) Ei Xell, que cara é essa? Ela foi alguma namorada que não  
deu certo?  
X – Antes fosse isso...  
F – Sirva-se Sherra  
Sherra – Obrigada.../pensamento/ Preciso conseguir mais informações, mas  
não com o Xellos por perto  
V – Repararam que o Zel ainda não voltou?  
F – Deve estar com a Amélia  
X – é...  
F – Eu estou errada ou o telefone está tocando?  
V – Eu vou ver... (sai)  
S – Eu já volto/ sai  
F – Então, da onde vocês se conhecem?  
X – Ah... negócios em comum...  
F – Puxa que coisa  
Sherra – Não esperava encontrar com você novamente  
X – Nem eu  
V - ....  
F – Que cara é essa?  
V – É a mãe dela no telefone  
F – E precisa dessa cara?  
V – Da ultima vez que essa mulher apareceu foi pra quase arrastar a Syl pro  
exterior  
F – Você nem sabe pra que a mãe dela ligou  
V – E se possível queria ficar assim, mas eu preciso saber  
F – Pergunte a ela...  
V – Eu vou... depois  
Sherra – Xellos, como andam as coisas?  
X – Ah? (pensamento) O que ela quer saber, realmente? (fala) Tudo bem,  
estou com minha Fi aqui, não podia estar melhor  
Sherra – São noivos?  
X – Ainda não... ainda  
Sherra – Ahh...  
Filia – Sherra, assim que terminarmos pode me ajudar com o relatório?  
Sherra – Claro Filia, foi pra isso que eu vim /pensamento/ Tomara que eu  
consiga as informações para o Senhor Dynast...Xellos está suspeitando de  
alguma coisa....melhor eu ficar quieta  
X – Então Sherra, como vão as coisas? Ainda trabalhando com o Sr.  
Grauscherra?  
Sherra – Bem, normais eu diria, claro  
F – Por que pergunta isso Xell?  
X – Estou curioso, Sherra?  
Sherra – Ahãn?  
X – Ainda fazendo aqueles serviços pra ele?  
Sherra – Ué, Xellos não entendo sua pergunta, eu e a Filia trabalhamos  
juntas, eu faço a mesma coisa que ela  
X – Não faz não, certo Fi?  
F – É só um pouco diferente, fora que ela está em um setor avançado  
Sherra - /Pensamento/ Onde ele quer chegar?....ele não está interessado no  
meu trabalho, é o sobre os trabalhos que faço para o Senhor  
Dynast?...melhor não responder nada  
X – Avançado, sei, então veio aqui pra ajudar a Fi com o trabalho  
(pensamento) e catar alguma coisa pro cretino do Grauscherra...  
Sherra – Vim ajuda-la a fazer o relatório  
X – Sei, sei  
Sherra – Não quero chegar muito tarde em casa, então podemos começar?  
F – Claro, vamos lá pro meu quarto  
Sherra – Com licença/ Sobem  
X – E você Val?  
V – Eu o caramba, que monte de perguntas foram aquelas?  
X – Não posso mas falar com uma velha amiga?  
V – Eu não falo mais nada...  
(Andando pela cidade....)  
G - ... e ai eu disse não, e fiquei de fora mesmo  
L – Não entendo porque disse não, podia estar famoso agora, com um fã clube  
enorme, e garotas chatas andando atrás de você gritando 'Gourry eu te amo'  
G – Duvido... eu nunca mais ouvi falar deles  
L – Ahh sei lá....  
G – Eu não consigo me imaginar, tentando levantar uma banda falida...  
L – Eu consigo...  
A – Lina!Gourry!!  
G e Z – Puta que...  
L – Que engraçado te ver por aqui  
A – Eu ia dizer a mesma coisa  
Z – O que vocês dois tão fazendo?  
A – Ahhh é um encontro!!!  
Z – É isso mesmo?  
L – Não é por ai...ehehe....que sorte a minha....  
Z – To sabendo  
L – É por isso que chega tarde em casa....ahh  
Z – Exato  
G – Me parece que vocês dois estão aproveitando muito bem o tempo  
A – Está chegando tão tarde assim?  
Z – Isso porque eles... não to chegando assim tão tarde  
L – Ahh sei.....  
A – Por que não andamos todos juntos?  
Z – Porque andaríamos juntos?  
A – Vamos?  
L – O que eu tenho a perder?....  
G – Então t  
Z – (baixinho) Porque eu tenho que agüentar esses dois desaranjados?  
A - ...Ahh vamos tomar um sorvete?  
L – Claro, claro  
Z – (baixinho) E lá se foi à quarta-feira...  
A – O que tanto resmunga Zel?  
Z – Nada, nada  
A – Está mentindo...Ei, Lina já escolheu o seu?  
L – Já!!!  
G – Qual o teu problema?  
Z – Vocês  
L – E vocês?  
A – Não vão tomar sorvete não?  
G – Eu vou  
Z – Ta bom então...  
L – E a Martina, como está?  
A – Ta bem, ela está animada, sei lá porque....  
Z – Deve ter arrumado mais uma barata... vê me o... qualquer um, com  
cobertura de licor de menta...  
L – Cobertura de licor?Isso existe?  
Z – Existe, ta vendo?  
L e A – Que humor....  
Z – Pois   
L – Deixando o Sr. Nervos de lado, o que tem feito?  
A – Nada, não grandes coisa  
L – É normal então  
A – Eu sei que você não liga tanto, mas já viu a promoção?  
L – Onde??  
A – Na galeria 3  
L – Queeee!!Quero ir l  
Z – Vai ser uma loooonga noite... e não do jeito que eu queria........  
(Manha seguinte)  
V – Fala serio, você numa banda?  
G – Pois é, mas eu recusei  
V – Que idiota, você podia ta...  
G – Eu sei, eu sei... eu não quis... depois os caras não são famosos nem  
nada  
L – Até agora eu não entendi, porque recusou?  
G – Porque?... Nem me lembro  
L – Eu hein.....que estranho  
V – (baixinho) Fala serio, você ainda lembra.... foi por causa dela, não  
foi?  
G – (baixinho) .... Mas ou menos...  
L – O que estão cochichando?  
S – Bom dia...  
V – Bom dia, eles tavam contando umas historias velhas aqui  
S – foi o encontro de vocês?  
Z – Pior impossível...  
S - ...Claro..nem imagino....  
L – Foi legal  
G – Ele ta assim porque ta dizendo que arruinamos a noite dele com a Amélia  
L – Típico dele....  
Z – E vocês ainda tiveram a cara de pau de ficar com a gente o tempo todo  
L – Estava divertido  
S – Nossa, desse jeito sou obrigada a concordar com o Zel  
L – Mas estava divertido....  
Z – Até vocês aparecerem  
L – Ora, você saiu com ela quase a semana inteira, um dia diferente não  
mata ninguém  
Z – Caso você tenha se esquecido, eu estou indo pra Alemanha esqueceu???  
ALEMANHA!!!! EU VOU FICAR NO EXTERIOR POR TRÊS ANOS, LEMBROU AGORA???? TRÊS  
MALDITOS ANOS!!!!!! (sobe)  
S – Coitado dele Lina  
L – Ele não é o único que tem sentimentos aqui, esqueceu??.....ele deveria  
morar lá......./sobe  
S – Não falo mais nada....me calei....  
X – Nessa casa ninguém acorda tarde, não com esses dois gritando... bom dia  
S – O meu não começou bem  
X – Pelo menos não está gritando  
S – É, sorte a sua  
X – Coisinha desagradável essa mania...  
F – Consegui!Está pronto!Perfeito!  
X – Merece até um beijo como premio  
V - .... Cada manhã ele da uma desculpa diferente.... já ta ficando  
chato...  
G – Ta ficando? Já ficou há muito tempo...  
S – Uma manhã estragada....por completo.../sobe  
V - É.serio, eu não fico aqui (sobe)  
G – Tchau (sai)  
(Katraat Moutains, Design)  
Sherra - ...ahh...lá vou eu.../entra na sala/ Senhor Dynast, consegui!  
Dy – "timo, diga o que descobriu  
Sherra – Bem, só uma coisa que eu não esperava era dar de cara com o Xellos  
Dy – Xellos? Onde?  
Sherra – Na casa da Filia  
Dy - .... E o que mais?  
Sherra – Parece que a tal Lina também mora lá, mas não estava em casa  
Dy - ... Agora estou entendendo... foi tudo calculado pelas Zellas...  
Sherra – Como?Eu não entendo  
Dy – Pelo que eu soube ela arrumou uma casa para abrigar o filho e uns  
amigos dele, anos atrás... ela não fez isso só por caridade  
Sherra – Não?Então foi pelo que?  
Dy – Não posso ter certeza... duvido que mesmo ela tenha pensado em tudo  
isso... mas ela não colocou essas pessoas lá por nada... eles certamente  
são capazes de fazer algo grande... talvez nem eles mesmo saibam, mas são  
todos peças para algum plano dela...  
Sherra – É tudo tão complicado....mas não sei quem é Gerard, só me parece  
que através da Lina posso conseguir as informações  
Dy – Entendo... consiga essas informações, não pretendo ser deixado para  
trás pelos Metallium  
Sherra – Hoje mesmo conseguirei as informações, tenho o número do celular  
da Lina, será fácil  
Dy – Certo, mas tome cuidado, nunca se sabe  
Sherra – Sim, Xellos me pareceu hiper desconfiado  
Dy – Isso não é bom... Zellas vai ficar sabendo disso...  
Sherra – Pretendo ir lá mais vezes, até que se convença  
Dy – Mesmo assim tome cuidado com ele  
Sherra – Terei muito cuidado senhor  
Dy – E Sherra?  
Sherra – Sim?  
Dy – Ah... leve isto com você... (mostra um amuleto)  
Sherra – Que lindo, eu agradeço muitíssimo senhor Dynast  
Dy – É para lhe dar sorte  
Sherra - /coloca no pescoço/ Ficou bonito, né?Obrigada mesmo  
Dy – Sim, ficou mesmo, e de nada  
Sherra – Agradeço mesmo, com licença.../sai da sala  
(....Jantar....)  
L – Vocês já pensaram em alguma coisa?  
X – Coisa, pra que?  
L – Como pra que?É aniversario do Gourry semana que vem  
X – Serio? Eu não sabia  
S – Que horror....  
X – Não é minha culpa, ninguém havia me contado  
L – Qual é o seu problema??Moramos juntos a 2 anos!!Como não sabe?  
X – Eu tava viajando nessa época, no ano passado  
L – Demente...  
X – Qual o seu problema? Não tenho culpa de estar viajando  
V – Xelloss... a gente já se conhece faz 7 anos  
X – E daí? Eu não sei quando é o seu aniversario, nem da Amélia, nem do Zel  
e nem da Martina  
F – Ainda bem....  
S – Meu deus...Tava demorando...  
L – Eu sei o dia em que o Zel faz aniversario, a Amélia...é dia...12 ou 15?  
Z – Dia 25  
L – É, alguma coisa assim  
Z – De Agosto caso não se lembre  
L – Eu sei o mês...era Agosto?..Não era Setembro?  
V – Setembro é a Filia  
L – A Filia não era em Fevereiro?  
F – Essa é você Lina!!!  
L – Ihh não é que é mesmo  
X – Tão novinha e já ficando gagá...  
L – Cala a boca seu tarado  
X – Posso saber o porque do insulto?  
L – Você e a Martina a Filia...é tarado  
X – Vou fingir que não ouvi isso  
S – Alguém ai costuma viajar muito de avião?  
X – Eu não preciso, sei teleportar  
S – Muito obrigada....mudou muito  
L – Eu nunca viajei de avião, pergunte a Amélia  
F – Ué, pretender viajar?  
V - ...........  
S – Não....exatamente...talvez....vou ligar pra Amélia/ sai  
V - ..... Tem algo de podre no reino da Dinamarca...  
L – Que comentário mais idiota  
X – Parece coisa do Zel  
L – Ai seria normal...  
V – Não enche  
L – Já acabei!!/sai  
X – Ei, Val?  
V – Quie?  
X – Quando é o aniversario da Lina?  
Continua... Isso ainda ta longe do fim!!!  
ShX: Aviso, não levem as datas a serio  
YS: É coisa da fic!!  
ShX: E o encontro do Zel e da Amy foi arruinado  
YS: O Zel ainda poderia ter aproveitado, mas preferiu dar uma de rabugento.  
ShX: Esse é o Zel  
YS: Tinha que ser...o aniversario do Gourry ta chegando!!!Aeeee  
ShX: E junto com ele muita bagunça.... provavelmente a maior de todas  
YS: Só quero ver como vai ser essa festa  
ShX: Não percam o próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom Fireball 


	45. Slayers Doom Fireball

Slayers Doom Fireball  
Episodio de Hoje: O tempo passa rápido, mas não tem foguete nas costas!  
Nota dos Autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Fireball a ser uma historia  
que é boa pra caramba  
  
(Manha seguinte)  
S – Eu consegui, acabei!!  
F – Syl, você ainda ta de pijama...  
S – Ahãn?..ahhh é...  
V – Qual é a razão da algazarra?  
F – Ela acabou de fazer alguma coisa  
S – Terminei o quadro  
V – Deixa eu ver  
S – Você pode ver depois....primeiro eu quero mostrar pra pessoa que vai  
recebe-lo  
V - ? Ta bom, como quiser... vai dar pra quem?  
S – É pro Zel  
V – Pro Zel?  
S – É, ele mesmo  
V – Porque?  
S – Uma forma de agradecer...  
V – Entendi, ele vai gostar... (pensamento) Duvido, ele sempre disse que  
não gostava da colina  
S – Eu não sei não...bem deixa pra lá...  
X – Inventa uma historia engraçada sobre lá  
F – Que idéia é essa?  
X – Pode ser qualquer coisa, desde que não envolva fantasmas ou gente morta  
S – Cruzes....  
V – Já existe uma historia sobre lá, uma com final feliz  
X – Uh que gracinha  
F – É lindo mesmo, fica na sua....  
X – Eu não disse nada  
F – É bom mesmo...  
X – Credo  
F – Não estou de bom humor...não sei se deu pra reparar  
S – Ué, você não conseguiu fazer o relatório?  
F – Consegui....é coisa minha  
S – Ahãn....eu vou voltar pro meu quarto, falem pro Zel passar lá antes de  
sair.../sobe  
V – Ei Syl, você nem comeu nada  
S – Ahh...isso...não tem problema, eu como mais tarde, até/sobe  
X – Mau humor Fi?  
V – Ah não... (sobe)  
F – Culpa desse cargo...  
G – Bom d...  
V – (arrastando o Gourry) Agora não... a praga da manhã ataca de novo  
G – Ele não cansa de fazer esse showzinho todo dia? No começo era  
engraçado, agora já ficou insuportável  
L – Já encheu a paciência, vou tacar um balde de água em cima desses  
dois....  
G - ... Pronto, já tão juntinhos  
L – Tem alguma coisa que eu possa tacar?  
V – Manda o Gourry  
L – É uma idéia, Gourry vai lá  
G – Joga o Val, o cabelo dele vai machucar mais  
L – Anda Val  
V – Que nada, o Gourry é mais forte, ele vai machucar mais  
L – Eu vou tacar os dois....  
Z – Que reunião é essa no corredor?  
L – É pesado, e o mais velho, vamo nessa Zel  
Z - ???  
V e G – Vai voar (pegam o Zel pelas mãos e pés)  
L – Taca logo...  
V e G – (balançando o Zel) O Zel é um bom companheiro, o Zel é um bom  
companheiro, o Zel é um bom companheiroooooo, ninguém pode negaaaar!!!!  
Z – Que palhaçada é eeeeeeeeeeeessa???? (agora em cima da Filia e do  
Xelloss)  
F – Ai minhas costas....  
X – Alguém viu o meteoro que caiu em cima de mim?  
L, G e V – AHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAHHA...  
Z – (se levantando) De quem foi a idéia retardada de fazer isso???  
L – Minha porque??  
Z – Você não vai comer aqui hoje  
L – QUE?Gourry faça algo!  
G – Ta.. pega leve Zel  
Z – Você também, o Val também só pra completar  
L – Porrada nele  
V – Vamo pega o Zel  
L – Taca ele pra fora de casa  
G e V – Iaaaaahhhhh  
Z – Ih (sai correndo)  
V – Você vai passar fome hoje!!!  
S – Que gritaria é essa?  
L – Não é nada  
S – Viram o Zel?  
L – Acho que vi....  
X – Ele ta escondido em algum lugar da casa  
F – Minhas cooostas...ta doendo....  
S – Zeeeel!!!!!ahh que dia, eu tenho que sair cedo  
V – Eu mostro pra ele, quer dizer, assim que ele aparecer  
F – Sair cedo, você não vai trabalhar  
S - .......Eu..sei  
G – Vai aonde?  
S - ...Vou passar no aeroporto  
V – Pra?  
S – Comprar...a primeira passagem pra Chicago....  
V – Ah ta  
S - ...Não vai...ficar chateado..vai?  
V – Um pouquinho, mas você já tinha avisado, então é só problema meu  
S – É coisa rápida  
V – Volta logo, ta? Não quero ficar longe de você por muito tempo (beija  
ela)  
X – Não é justo, quando é com eles ninguém reclama  
L – Porque você é um chato  
F – Minhas costas....ta doendo.../cara de choro  
L – Filia, você não tem mais idade pra isso....  
F – Ta doendo...agüentar um ser de sabe deus quantos quilos...no mínimo uns  
80  
L – Que mau me pergunte, mas o Val só fica assim...meio 'maduro' quando  
recebe alguma noticia...do tipo Syl vai viajar?  
Z – Deve ser...  
X – Ta doendo tanto assim Fi?  
L – Não vai começar não, né?  
F – Ta, claro que ta....  
L – Eu não quero ficar segurando vela não....  
X – Quer uma massagem?  
Z – A regra também se aplica ao Xelloss....  
F – Eu aceito...e Lina, você ta sozinha porque quer...falta de opção que  
não é  
L - ...Ah...  
S – Zel pode vir aqui?/Entra no quarto  
Z – (segue ela)  
X – (massageando a Filia) Aqui ta bom?  
F – Ta...minhas costinhas...ai ai....  
(quarto da Syl)  
S – Olha, eu sei que você não costa muito da colina...mas foi graças a sua  
descoberta que eu consegui me reconciliar com o Val...é um presente pra  
você.../entrega o quadro  
Z – Ah... ficou... ta ótimo Syl, eu... eu nem sei o que...  
S - Eu agradeço de coração..é um lugar muito importante pra mim...eu só  
tenho que te agradecer  
Z – Eu... não agradeça a mim... foi o Val que foi atrás de você... eu não  
mereço os créditos  
S – O lugar, o qual eu considero um dos mais especiais foi descoberto por  
você, eu espero que mesmo não gostando muito da colina, aceite esse  
quadro.E também queria aproveitar pra desejar muita sorte com você e a  
Amélia, pretendo voltar antes da sua viajem, não sei se vai ser possível,  
mas eu vou tentar  
Z - ... Eu agradeço... de coração, adorei o quadro... você é uma grande  
amiga e... não, eu não vou me despedir hoje, vou deixar pra fazer isso na  
ultima hora  
S – Não vamos fazer disso uma despedida...mas saiba que a Alemanha não é o  
fim do mundo, você não está sendo condenado a um inferno, mesmo longe de  
quem você gosta é possível superar essa barreira e quando conseguir verá  
que ela era ridícula  
Z – Só espero ver esse ponto de vista rápido... cada dia que passa é uma  
tormenta maior pra mim  
S – Acredite, vai ver...bem, eu tenho que ir que eu vou passar no aeroporto  
pra comprar a minha passagem ou eu não sei o que vou fazer...foi muito  
produtivo essa nossa conversa, Espero que ainda possamos conversar  
assim./sai do quarto, toca o celular/ hm...Alô?Ahh oi, você ta ai?...sei,  
puxa eu agradeço, mas eu ia tirar o dinheiro pra passagem...que  
goras?...Não sem problemas, só não pensei que fosse tão cedo...ta eu vou  
chegar ai daqui a pouco, tchau./desliga/ Falando na Amélia, ela que me  
ligou.  
Z – ... Pessoal, eu preciso falar com vocês  
G – Quie?  
Z – Preciso que vocês saiam de casa hoje, depois das seis da tarde  
L – E se eu não sair?  
S – Credo Lina, ele está falando direito...tchau/sai de casa  
L – Hunf...num faz diferença....  
Z – Lina, é serio, preciso de vocês fora antes desse horário  
L – E o que eu vou ficar fazendo?  
Z – Eu que sei? Vai tomar sorvete com o Gourry, já que vocês não fizeram  
outra coisa anteontem  
L – Ahhh...sei lá...  
X – Que ce ta armando, Zel?  
F – Eu ia perguntar uma coisa...mas eu estou atrasada, e nem sei o que  
explicar pro meu chefe....vou dizer que meus amigos bêbados tacaram alguém  
em cima de mim....ahhh...  
X – Se mostrar como ficou vermelho as suas costas, ele acredita  
F - ...Que a Sherra me ajude...tchau/ da um beijo no rosto do Xellos e sai  
X - Tchauzinho  
Z – Posso contar com a colaboração de vocês?  
X – Por mim tudo bem  
V – Sem problema  
L – Ahh eu to atrasada, Gourry eu queria falar com você depois!Ok?Fui!!/sai  
de casa  
Z – Gourry?  
G – Ah? Claro, sem problema  
Z – Certo... vocês podem me dizer se elas aceitaram depois?  
X – Por mim tudo bem  
V – Sem problema  
G – Ah? Claro, sem problema  
Z – To perdido  
(Aeroporto....)  
S – Não deu pra chegar mais cedo...  
A – Tudo bem...ta aqui a passagem  
S – Toma o dinheiro...  
A – Não precisa  
S – Amélia a passagem pra Chicago é uma fortuna  
A – Eu paguei porque quis, agora deixe de frescura, e o Val aceitou numa  
boa?  
S – Disse que ia ficar um pouquinho chateado, mas como eu já tinha  
avisado....  
A – Sei...já vai embarcar?  
S – Daqui a pouco, né?  
A – É...que coisa...ei, Syl aquele não é o Sirius?  
S – Sirius?Onde?  
A – Perto dos um casaco preto....  
S – É ele?Tem certeza?  
A – Ao que me parece  
S – Vou falar com ele... Sirius?  
Sirius - ...ahn?...Sy...Sylphiel!  
S – Como vai?  
Sirius – Bem, e você?Quanto tempo  
S – Vou indo, pois é  
Sirius – Da ultima vez que a vi estava indo para uma casa com os amigos,  
ainda mora lá?  
S – Moro, e você continua naquele apê?  
Sirius – Não....eu comprei um novo, e muito mais legal  
S – Uau, sozinho?  
Sirius – É...falta pouco, mas ainda esse ano termino de pagar  
S – É, seu emprego deve ser muito bom  
Sirius – Mais ou menos, mas eu gosto  
S – Me desculpe perguntar, mas o que é?  
Sirius – Sou 'chefe' de uma edição de fotos....uma agencia de modelos...  
S – Uau, modelos!  
Sirius - ...Ahh tem algo haver com o seu sonho né, Sylphiel?  
S – Era coisa de criança....  
Sirius – E você?  
S – Eu o que?  
Sirius – O seu emprego  
S – Ahhh...eu sai dele....ou melhor caiu um avião no local e eu sai de  
lá...  
Sirius – Puxa eu sinto muito  
S – Tudo bem, estou melhor sem ele  
Sirius – Ta esperando alguém?  
S – Não, eu vou passar uns dias com a minha mãe  
Sirius – Ahh eu soube ela foi pra Chicago...E seu namorado te deixa ir  
assim pra tão longe?  
S – Ora, Sirius, até parece que você não me conhece...  
Sirius – Da um ço  
A – Sylphiel, última chamada  
S – Já?Que chato...  
Sirius – Olá Amélia!  
A – Oi  
S – Eu tenho que ir, me acompanham até o portão?  
A e Sirius – Claro  
S – Volto logo, deixa o seu endereço  
Sirius – Ta..../anota em um papel/ Me liga quando você chegar...senão tiver  
arranjado um emprego a gente da um jeito  
S – Hãn?...só você, obrigada  
Sirius – Toma...a gente se vê, boa viagem Sylphiel  
A – Liga quando chegar  
S – Vou ligar, ligo pra você e qualquer hora se da o recado pro Val...  
A – Não quer falar com ele?  
Sirius – Algum problema?  
S – Não...Não quero que ele me peça pra voltar....se depender de mim pego a  
passagem e volto na hora...  
Sirius – Uau, namorada dedicada  
S – Ora...beijos, a gente se vê Sirius, te ligo Amélia...tchau....  
A e Sirius – Tchau....  
(Mansão da Amélia)  
F – Cadê a Amélia?  
M – Ora, ora...a senhorita perfeição, aqui?  
F – O que você quer Martina?  
M – Eu é que pergunto, o Xellos não ta aqui não..eu ainda não fiz nada  
F – Como ainda?  
M – Pare de ser cínica garota, você me ouviu  
F – O que você pretende armar dessa vez?!  
M – Acha que eu vou deixar barato?.ahah nem em sonhos, eu vou ver você  
ainda lá em baixo...  
F – Você é maluca  
M – Maluca não...obsessiva!  
F – Você não enxerga os limites!Desista Martina você perdeu, não a nada que  
possa fazer pra me separar do Xellos, eu mudei  
M – Não mudou não...você pode ter aprendido alguma coisa sobre controlar o  
seu ciúme, mas não aprendeu a esconder isso....eu sei que está se  
desesperando nesse exato momento...Eu sei que você quer saber porque eu to  
com essa corda toda, quer saber porque assim de repente...  
F – Pare com isso!  
M – Eu não disse?!...você acha que tem haver com o Xellos...  
F – Pare!!  
M – ahha...ahh Filia você me diverte, seu ciúme é exagerado ainda vai te  
prejudicar...  
F – O que você quer afinal de contas?  
M – O Xellos  
F – Maluca!  
M – Obsessiva, eu já disse  
F – Eu vim aqui pra falar com a Amélia...  
M – Quer ver só uma coisa...  
F – O quié?  
M – Aquela cabana dele é muito bonita....Ele já me levou lá mais de duas  
vezes, e com você, já levou quantas?  
F – Não seja ridícula  
M – Ahaha...olha só pra você...eu já to por cima...  
F – Eu não vou ficar aqui te ouvindo/ das as costas pra ela  
M – Ahh você vai sim/ Pula na frente dela e tranca a porta  
F – Enlouqueceu de vez?Me deixe sair  
M – Deixe-me ver...não!  
F – Martina eu não estou brincando  
M – Vai fazer pose agora, vai dizer o que?/destranca a porta rapidamente/Eu  
vou colocar a baixo essa mansão?ahahaha  
F – Cínica  
M – Eu sou realmente muito boa, porque senão já tinha caído na mão com  
você..ahh peraí uma menina tão fina como você não sabe nem bater né?  
F – Vagabunda/ Da um tapa na cara da Martina  
M - ....Quer um dicionário?ahahahhaha  
F – Nem levando um tapa você perde a pose?...leve outro então/ Acerta outro  
tapa na cara dela  
M – O que deu em você Filia?/Mudando completamente o tom de voz  
F – Como?  
A – Filia!Vem na minha casa pra agredir a Martina??  
F – Não, foi ela...  
M – Eu juro que não fiz nada Amélia....ela ficou falando do...ahh não...  
A – Calma Martina...Filia eu peço que você se retire antes que eu me irrite  
F – Eu não fiz nada Amélia!  
A – Saia!!Agora!!!  
F – Ok, mas a porta está..../abre a porta/ Como?  
A – A porta está?...  
F – Nada.../sai da casa  
M - /pensamento/ AHAHAHAH Eu ganhei...eu vou ganhar.../fala/ Não estava no  
aeroporto?Chegou pelos fundos?  
A – É...  
(Em casa algumas horas depois)  
G – Ih, daqui a pouco eles vão chegar  
L – Eles quem?  
G – Ué, a Celina e o Phibrizzo  
L – Phibrizzo??!!  
G – É...  
L – Gourry, não é melhor parar..../pensamento/ Phibrizzo disse para eu não  
falar nada ou meus amigos teriam problemas, o Xellos...não posso confiar  
nele  
G – Parar por que?Ele é um bom alun  
L – Nada....deixa pra lá....  
(Toca a campainha)  
G – Ah?Ainda falta um tempinho...(abre a porta) Sim?  
Sherra – Boa tarde, senhor....  
G – Sim, o que deseja?  
SH – Não me disse o seu nome...mas acho que não importa, desejo falar com a  
Filia  
G – A Filia?Ela chega daqui a pouco  
SH – Posso aguardar?É assunto de trabalho  
G – Sem problema, ah me desculpe eu me chamo Gourry  
SH - /Entra/ Me chamo Sherra  
L – É aluna sua Gourry?  
G – Não, é amiga da Filia  
SH – Você é a ...  
L – Lina  
SH - ...Lina?Ahh, que bonito nome, que engraçado cada vez que venho aqui a  
pessoas diferentes  
L – Ao todo são 7  
SH – Ah.../pensamento/ Então conheço todos....preciso saber que ligação  
essa garota tem com o Gerard...  
G – Entra Celina, pode sentar  
Cel – Licença  
L – Olá!...não vou deixar o Phibri...  
SH - /Pensamento/ Phibri...Phibrizzo?Eu pensei que ia ser difícil conseguir  
alguma coisa com essa garota, mas ela vai dar com a língua nos dentes muito  
rápido  
G –Porque essa implicância com o Phibrizzo?  
L – Por nada...  
SH – Conhece o senhor Phibrizzo?  
L – Sim..../pensamento/ Senhor?Ela pode me ajudar...  
G - ....Pode tentar mais rápido  
Cel – Ta  
L – Posso falar com você um instante  
SH – Claro /se afastam  
L – Conhece a família DuGalle?  
SH – Conheço.../pensamento/ Nunca ouvi falar...  
L – Você conhece o Phibrizzo, né?  
SH – Eu sei o que quer saber...  
L - ...Preciso que me responda.Sabe que o Phibrizzo quer se vingar da  
família do Gerard...os DuGalle, qual o interesse da família Metallium?  
SH – A família Metallium é a mais poderosa e de todas a mais perigosa, as  
outras são apenas 'marionetes' tem alguma importância, você conhece o  
Xellos?  
L – Conheço, ele mora aqui e é namorado da Filia  
SH – Pensei que ele morava em outro lugar...  
L – Ele tem uma outra casa em uma floresta  
SH – Sei...Você está ajudando a família do Gerard  
L – Ele é meu amigo  
SH – Apesar de conhecer o Xellos...ele esconde muito bem seus segredos,  
você não estará com problemas ficando contra o Xellos?  
L – Eu sei...Mas quero ajudar o Gerard  
SH – Sei...  
L – Quer água?  
SH – Aceito..../pega o celular e começa a digitar uma  
mensagem/..../pensamento/Eu consegui senhor Dynast....  
L – É só a família Metallium?  
SH – Não sei....  
Continua....porque, por que....  
ShX: Doideiras a parte  
YS: É, enfim...  
ShX: Não percam o próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom Flare Arrow 


	46. Slayers Doom FlareArrow

Slayers Doom Flare Arrow

Episodio de Hoje: Quanto mais idiota melhor

Nota dos Autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Flare Arrow a ser uma historia que está chutando o pau da barraca

(No mesmo dia)

/Toca a campainha

G – Já vai (abre a porta) Entra, Phibrizzo

L – Não, não, não /sai correndo e fica na frente de Phibrizzo

SH – Ei, Gourry...Pode vir aqui um instante?

G – Ah, ta (sai)

P – Qual o problema?Alguma coisa errada?

L – Você é o meu problema...Não vai se aproximar do Gourry e de ninguém

P – Eu fiz alguma coisa que te irritou?

L – Acho melhor você dar alguma desculpa e ir embora

P – E se eu não fizer?O que vai fazer?

L – Você pode ameaçar o Gerard, comigo não vai funcionar...Sai!

P – Lina, querida.O que te faz pensar que eu preciso obedecer você?

L – A casa é minha, você é só um garoto mimado...

P – Que pode transformar a vida, sua e dos seus amigos num inferno

L – Suas ameaças não farão eu mudar de idéia

P – Está tão preocupada com seus amigos que está disposta a arriscar tudo por eles, que nobre (Com ar de desprezo)

L – Phibrizzo alguém tão baixo como você, não merece o respeito de ninguém...Quer se vingar de um detalhe...

P – Devia estar mais preocupada com o filho de Zellas e a empregada de Dynast, afinal eles já estão bem mais perto de vocês, do que eu

L - ...Que se dane eles...Phibrizzo saia...

P – Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu vou embora hoje, pois me sinto generoso...mas não espere essa gentileza da próxima vez, apenas pense nisso (Se vira e vai embora)

L - ...Quem é Dynast?...

/Toca o telefone/

L – Alô?...ahh oi...que bom....eu dou o recado, beijo tchau.../desliga/

F – Cheguei... Oi Sherra

Sh – Oi, queria falar com você sobre o relatório...

G – Ei Lina, quem era, e cadê o Phibrizzo?

L – Era a Syl... e o Phibrizzo recebeu uma ligação e teve que sair, vou ficar lá no quarto (da um beijo nele) ... (sai de casa)

G - ... (Pasmo)

F – Finalmente

Cel – Ah? Sr. Gourry?

G - ? Ah que foi?

Cel – A aula

G – Ah sim, claro! Vamos lá

Cel – Sr. Gourry, a aula não é no segundo andar

G – Ah, é mesmo...

F - ... Meu Deus, o que a Lina foi inventar...

(Uma hora depois)

V - ... e ele ficou conversando com a Luna de novo

X – Conversando o que?

V – Sinceramente, eu não quero saber, mas ele pegou um CD com ela

X – Mesmo?

V – É...o cara é sinistro

X – Você com medo de um hiponga?

V – O cara É esquisito

L – Cheguei...ah Val a Syl mandou dizer que já está com saudades, mandou um beijo também...

V – Como eu faço pra falar com ela?

L – Liga pro celular dela...

V – Boa...(vai pro telefone)

Z – Faz a ligação do seu celular, que eu preciso que vocês delicadamente sumam daqui

X – Hm, cheirinho bom, vindo daí

Z – Bora, saindo

L - ..../Sai de casa

F – Cadê a Lina?Eu acho que escutei a voz dela

X – Ela acabou de sair, e a gente também vai, graças aos planos do Zel

F – Ahh...tudo bem, boa sorte Zel/sai de casa

Sh – Com licença.../ sai de casa

X – Ta...valeu...(sai de casa)

G – Tchau Zel (sai de casa)

Z – Tchau...Você ta pensando no que?

V – Fui pegar meu celular (sai de casa)

Z – Beleza, agora é só esperar um pouco

Sh – Tchau Filia, tchau Lina.../sai

F e L – Tchau!

L – Eu to ralando...

F – Pra onde?

L – Me deixe em paz...só isso

X – Me acompanha Fi?(estende a mão)

F – Claro Xell/pega a mão dele

L - .....Ahh...

X – (Se teleporta junto com a Fi)

G – Onde você vai Lina?

L – Pra qualquer lugar...

V - ....Oi Syl

G – Se tiver alguma idéia, eu posso te levar

L – Eu queria ficar sozinha..../pensamento/ eu preciso pensar direito, eu não devia ter beijado ele...

V - ...É a Lina passou o recado, porque não falou direto comigo?

G – Mas não no meio da rua, fazendo companhia pro Val e pro celular dele

S – /Outro lado da linha/ Porque você não estava em casa

L – Deixa pra lá...

V – Ligava pra mim

G – Melhor alugar um quarto pra essa noite

L – Bora pra casa da Amélia, ah não ser que você quer que seja...

V - ...Eu sei disso....

G – Então vamos pra casa da Amélia, bora Val

V – Beleza

G – (Abre o carro) Vamo nessa

L – Bora /entra

(Mansão da Amélia)

James – Srta. Se não se apressar vai chegar atrasada

A – Ah eu sei, eu sei, Marty toma conta

M – Xá comigo

James -...sim...certo(desliga o celular) Srta. À um carro preto parado no portão com o Sr. Gabriev e outros

A – Peça para eles entrarem, eles vão ficar aqui

James – Sim (sai)

M – Vai lá Amy

A – Pode deixar/sai

V - ...Não, desliga você

L – Ahhh...

G – Calaboca Val

M – Olá!Lina que cara é essa?

L – Nada....

V - ...Não desliga você

L – Val!Calado!

M – Que mala...

G – Tchau Amy

V - ...

A – Tchau /sai de casa

M – Lina eu quero falar com você

L – Fale...

M – Particular.../se afastam

L – Como vai a casa, já desalugou?

M – Já, eu to pensando em voltar pra lá

L –Desistiu do Xellos?

M – Nunca, aquela garota tem muito a perder...

L – CredoMarty

M – Bem, deixando os meus problemas de lado, e você e o Gourry?

L – Eu dei um beijo nele...

M – Na boca?

L – É...

M – Parabéns!!!

L – Que parabéns o que...

M – Ele não gostou?

L – Ei...

M – Gourry!!Vem cá

L – Peraê, que você ta fazendo Marty?..

G – CALABOCA VAL, QUE SACO!!!Oi?

M – Chega mais!

L – Marty!...

G – Que foi?

M – Você gostou ou não do beijo que a Lina te deu?

L – Ei!

G – Ahn?(vermelhão)

V – Você também não desligou

M – Então?

L – Marty que pergunta....

G – Pra que a pergunta Martina??

M – Porque eu quero saber...Se ele não quer falar é porque...

G – Eu gostei, claro que gostei!!!

V – No três...1...2...3...você também não desligou

M – Então beija ele de novo

L - /Se aproxima/ Se você não se importar...

M – Anda logo...

V - ...Também te amo...outro...tchau(desliga)Então, o que estão conversando?

G – (Beija a Lina)

M – Só fazendo esses dois se beijarem

V – Diversão noturna

M – A noite ta boa...

V – Diversão para esses dois

M – Porque eu fiz isso?

M – Não, to falando sozinha...vai ficar só olhando?

V – Se a Syl tivesse aqui...

M – Ela não ta, eu fico no lugar dela

V – Epa, epa, epa, vamo parando por ai

M – Eles nem tão olhando...

V – A coisa não funciona desse jeito

M – Ah vai...só um...rapidinho...

V – Ah Martina...não faz essa cara

M – Vai...por favor...umzinho...

V – Ta...mas longe deles...

M – Ta.../se afastam

V – (beija a Martina)

(Em casa)

A – Ok.../toca a campainha

Z – (Abre a porta)Entra Amélia

A – Ta /entra

Z – (Tira o casaco dela)Bom...você está..linda

A – Obrigada, você está ótimo....mas se continuar a dizer coisas assim ficarei sem graça o resto da noite

Z – Hehe...Então eu não digo nada assim...tudo bem?

A – Tudo bem, expulsou todo mundo?

Z – Seria impossível ficarmos a sós com eles por aqui

A – Isso eu concordo...Zel, você vai ir mesmo?

Z – É...mas não vamos falar disso

A – Não eu sei....desculpa, eu não devia ter perguntado...

Z – Deixa isso pra lá...vamos que o jantar está nos esperando

A – Está bem

Z – Daqui a uma semana vai ser o aniversario do Gourry

A – Legal!Porque não fazem uma festa surpresa?

Z – O pessoal já ta planejando algo assim

A – Vai ser divertido

Z – Eu vou ver se consigo vir e passar uns dias

A – Seria bom.../baixinho/ se você nem fosse

Z – Não se preocupe...vai dar tudo certo

A - ...Logo agora...ah, você não queria falar sobre isso, eu sinto muito

Z – Deixa disso Amélia, eu não queria ver você triste hoje....hoje deveria ser perfeito

A – Vai ser perfeito

Z – Então, vamos deixar todas essas preocupações de lado por hoje

A – Sim senhor.../rindo

Z – Hehe...você é ótima Amélia

A – Eu tenho sorte, meu namorado é perfeito...né?

Z – Nós dois somos perfeitos...perfeitos um pro outro

A – Isso eu não nego

(Mansão da Amélia)

M – Não pensei que fosse mesmo me beijar, da outra vez você tava bêbado, mas agora....

V – É...e fica nessa

M – É você que sabe...mas se eu precisar de 'apoio' esse beijo será a base...

V – O que isso quer dizer?

M – Pense como se fosse um pendulo ele vai e volta...Isso é uma peça do meu quebra-cabeça

V – O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

M – Serão essas palavras que a sua namorada dirá quando souber o que houve...O que você fez?O que todos fizeram...ficaram do lado da Filia, me humilharam...vão pagar todos

V – Perae...você ta querendo ferrar todo o pessoal, é isso?

M – Não...nem todos, mas você está nessa lista, a Sylphiel, Lina, Gourry e principalmente a Filia!

V – O que planeja fazer com a Syl???E a Lina, ela é sua amiga já faz séculos

M – Não interessa o que eu vou fazer com ela, idai?Então porque ela não ficou do meu lado?O problema de vocês é que todos acham que o amor é a única coisa da vida....Se eu conseguir tocar no ponto fraco de vocês...Eu ganho

V – Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer...vou avisar a todos

M – Diga, pode dizer....1º a Lina não vai acreditar, 2º você ta na minha mão, 3º a Filia já sabe....Eu sei exatamente onde atacar: confiança, medo e ciúme...

V – Se esqueceu de um detalhe, você não tem provas dessa vez

M - /Começa a rir/ eu tenho...pior que eu tenho

V – Quer saber, eu to me danando pra você(sai)

M - /Continua a rir

(De volta a casa)

Z – Bom... que tal estava o jantar?

A – Maravilhoso, porque não vira cozinheiro?

Z – Também não é pra tanto

A – Arranjo um emprego pra você de cozinheiro, e não precisa ir pra Alemanha, que tal?

Z – É... ai eu teria que viajar pra França

A – Uhh França....belo país....porque não vamos pra lá?

Z – É uma boa idéia

A – Você parece que não gosta de viajar, ou estou enganada?

Z – Viajar pra Alemanha até pode ser

A – É...escolhe um outro país

Z – Qualquer um serve... se você estivesse comigo

A – Ok, você me pegou...

Z – Podemos fazer um tour

A – Seria ótimo, quando?

Z – Durante as férias... ou no próximo feriado

A – Ahhh que emoção

Z – Diversão ao redor do mundo

A – Compras

Z – E só nos dois

A – Então, é perfeito

Z – Concordo plenamente

A – Voltando ao agora, quer fazer algo em especial?

Z – Só ficar bem perto de você... quer dançar?

A – Claro

Z – (Liga o som, começa a toca um rock pesado)

A – Vem cá....você não disse dançar?

Z – O Val tava ouvindo musica hoje... (troca a musica, começa a tocar um monte de gritos de terror e sons de pessoas gritando de dor)

A – Isso se dança?

Z – Ele também gosta de assustar os vizinhos... (troca a musica de novo, começa a tocar uma musica perfeita para dança lenta) (Pensamento) Nota mental: espancar o Val amanhã

A – É essa mesma?Ou vai mudar de novo?

Z – Engraçadinha

A – Engraçada, bonita e bem aplicada

Z – Não vou negar nada disso

(Lugar Secreto)

(Alguém bate na porta, Xellos sai de cima da Filia)

X – Pô, quem é que ta atrapalhando?/vai até a porta

F – Você recebe visitas aqui?

X – Eu não

F – Abre logo essa porta...

X – Ta bom, ta bom(abre a porta)Quié?

Sh – O.O

X – Quie? Eu to ocupado... nunca viu uma pessoa desarrumada não?

Sh – Eu trabalho com moda...obvio que não...enfim...a Filia ta ai?

X – Ce veio até aqui, só pra falar com ela... espera até amanha (bate a porta)

Sh – Educação é uma coisa que esse cara não aprendeu..../pensamento/ Não sabia que ele tava aqui...

F – Quem era?

X – Uma chata qualquer...

F – Ok, eu não de novo

X – Uma pessoa perturbada e intrometida

F – Quem?

X – Alguém... sei lá, é tão importante assim você saber?

F – Não

Sh - ...O que posso fazer?.../sobe em uma árvore próxima

X – Então deixa pra lá... onde paramos mesmo?

Sh - /puxa a arma

F – Próximo disso/ beija ele

X – (Percebe Sherra e quebra o beijo) Se abaixa Filia!!!

F – Que?/se abaixa

Sh - /mira na janela e dispara

X – Porcaria... fica aqui quietinha Fi, eu já volto (vai pro quarto)

Sh – Isso..../atira outra vez

X – (voltando, pensamento) Garota maluca (Dispara no galho)

Sh - /pula pro chão/ ...ele tem uma arma??desgraçado.../pensamento/ Tem que pegar nele..../acerta na outra janela

F - /pensamento/ Que loucura...aqui??

X – Filia, melhor voltarmos pra casa... perai não vai dar.. merda... agora vai ser na marra (dispara outra vez, agora no chão um pouco a frente da Sherra)

F – Não, eu quero voltar...não quero ficar aqui!

Sh – Filho da....ele acha que eu estou de brincadeira?../se aproxima da janela e dispara novamente

X – Vai pra casa da Amélia!!! (pensamento) Agora você pediu Sherra (dispara na direção dela)

F – Você vai ficar aqui??!

Sh - /acerta de raspão o tiro no braço dela/ .....arg....arf..arf.../dispara 3 tiros seguidos

F - ......Anda logo Xell

X – Vai na frente... eu já vou (dispara de novo)

F - ....Vem logo/Se teleporta/

Sh - / o tiro acerta no braço esquerdo dela, se ajoelha no chão/

X – (pula pra fora e aponta a arma pra cabeça dela) O que você quer?

Sh - /Com lágrimas no olhos/ .....Dy...

X – O que o safado do Grausherra tem haver com isso??? Foi ele que mandou você vir aqui??? RESPONDE

Sh – Ele não tem nada haver!Eu vim aqui por conta própria...

X – Pra fazer o que?

Sh - ...pegar informações

X – Do que?

Sh - ...de você

X – Que tipo, exatamente de informação? Chega de meias respostas Sherra, fale logo

Sh – Acha mesmo que eu vou abrir a boca?

X – Acha que eu tenho medo de puxar o gatilho?

Sh – E o que ela vai pensar sobre isso?

X – Ela não vai ficar sabendo

Sh – Olha pra trás...

X – Ta pensando que sou o que? Idiota?

F – Xellos?

Continua....Porque?querem parar?

ShX: Oh, isso aqui ta muito bom, isso aqui ta bom demais

YS: Cara que capitulo phodonico

ShX: As coisas não param de esquentar... é o circo pegando fogo no Slayers Doom

YS: E isso ainda ta longe do fim....

ShX: Mas ao mesmo tempo, não falta muito

YS: Bem, isso é

ShX: Mas isso a gente só confere no próximo e inperdivel capitulo de Slayers Doom Freeze Arrow


	47. Slayers Doom Freeze Arrow

Slayers Doom Freeze Arrow

Episodio de Hoje: A internet é o paraíso dos filhos da puta

Nota dos Autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Freeze Arrow a ser uma historia do balacobaco

(Lugar Secreto, ainda naquela noite)

X – (olhar chocado, mas não se vira)

F – Abaixe a arma Xellos/vai até Sherra/ Você precisa de uma ambulância, meu pai é médico...

Sh - ....arf....arf....arf...

X - ... Você não tinha ido?

F – Voltei rápido...e ainda bem que se levantar?

Sh - ....Sei lá...

X - ... Melhor você teleportar ela...

F - ....Vamos/se teleporta com a Sherra

X - ..... MALDITA!!!! (Dispara varias vezes pra cima)

(Em casa, o dia seguinte)

V – E ai Zel, que tal a noite? Espero que tenha valido a pena por ter nos expulsado de casa e.... que cara é essa?

Z – Nada....

L – Eu acho que ele aproveitou e muito bem...

V – Eu acho que não foram só eles que aproveitaram a noite...

L – Cadê aqueles dois?

V – Xelloss e Filia? Também devem ter aproveitado a noite... pô, só eu fiquei de fora...

L – Que coisa....ehehe..

Z – Não esquenta... com a festa do Gourry chegando, você ainda vai aproveitar a noite

F - /Chega em casa por teleporte/......

V – Ei Filia, vem comer... que manchas são essas na sua roupa?

F – Eu não quero comer nada...

V – Ta bom... perguntar não ofende...

L – Que houve?

F – Também não quero falar sobre isso.../senta no sof

L – Xiiii.../volta pra cozinha

G – Oi pessoal!!!

L – Oi, Val que deu nela?

V – Sei tanto quanto vocês

L – Zel?

Z – Deve ter brigado com o Xelloss

V – Ela matou ele!! Por isso o sangue na roupa!!

Z – Calaboca Val...

L – Cadê o Xellos?Porque ela não quer conversar??ahh que saco

V – O Xelloss deve tá enfurnado naquele buraco que ele chama de floresta se roendo...

X – (chega por teleporte) Deixaram alguma coisa pra mim, diz que sim

L – Fique a vontade

X – (se senta)

L – Que aconteceu?

X – Falou comigo?

L – É, você e a Filia

X - ... Depois eu te conto...

L – Ta....

Z – Até eu vou querer ouvir essa historia depois... (se levanta) já deu minha hora, tchau (sai de casa)

F - /Entra na cozinha/ ainda tem suco?

V – Tem

F - /Abre a geladeira e pega um copo/Como foi a noite de vocês?

V – Pergunte a Lina e ao Sr. Sorridente

F – O que aconteceu?

G – A historia é um pouco longa (sempre sorrindo)

F – Resuma

Z – (entrando na cozinha) ... Esqueci que hoje é sábado...

L – Puta que demente

G – Bom... digamos que eu e a Lina estamos nos acertando

V – (olhar de espanto)

F – Eu adoraria pular de alegria, mas não da...Parabéns..../atende o celular/ ahãn...já vou...tchau/se teleporta

Z – Com esse parabéns eu me sentiria ofendido...

L – Tem alguém que pode nos explicar porque ela ta desse jeito.../olha pro Xellos

X - ... Eu já disse que falo depois... (volta a comer)

L – Que coisa....

(Hospital Geral de Seyruun)

F – Não pode sair

Sh –Eu tenho o que fazer...

F – É, como me explicar o que está acontecendo

Sh – Ah isso não

F – Salvei a sua vida

Sh – Tanto faz eu ter morrido ou ficado viva...acha que eu não estou com problemas?

F – As suas coisas

Sh – Obrigada

F – Você enquanto dormia ficou repetindo o nome do Sr. Dynast...

Sh – É?Que estranho...

F – Vai me explicar?

Sh – Depois...eu preciso ir pra casa/ sai do quarto

F – Posso passar na sua casa

Sh – Não vou estar em casa...eu te ligo...

F – Fique mais um pouco, espere receber alta

Sh – Ta.../ volta para o quarto

(Em casa)

L – E quando que a Sylph volta?

V – Ela disse que voltava a tempo de se despedir do Zel... e isso é amanh

L – Ela sim deve ter aproveitado...

F – Xellos o que ia fazer com a Sherra?

V – Epa, já pulando a cerca Xelloss?

X – Vai se fude... eu queria saber porque ela estava l

F – Ela poderia ter morrido

X – Ela poderia ter me matado

F – Acha que eu não me preocupei com isso?

X – Eu não disse isso

F – Teria matado ela?

X - ... Talvez...

F – Eu não acredito...

X – Ela atirou contra a gente, eu ia ficar parado?

F – Eu lembro, acontece que ela levou dois tiros..um foi de raspão, mas mesmo assim...eu sei que eu não estou entendendo nada, porque a Sherra é minha amiga não faz sentido pra mim, quer me explicar?

X - ... (Olhando pro Val e pra Lina)... Você não sabe a verdade sobre ela

L – Que?

F – Que verdade?

X - ... Nem ela e nem seu chefe são quem você acredita que são...

F – O que a de errado?

X – Grauscherra é um homem influente no submundo... e Sherra trabalha para ele, o emprego deles na Katraat é só fachada

F – E você mesmo sabendo disso, me deixou trabalhando lá, com eles?

X – O cara que te arrumou o emprego não era um tal de ... Malgalis... Milgales... algo assim?

F – O que tem o Milgasia?

X – Ele não tem nada a ver... é por isso mesmo que eu não vi nenhum problema... e não sabia que eles estariam l

F – Por que a Sherra estava atirando em você?O que você tem haver com isso?Quem é você?

X - ... Eu vou ter que contar tudo desde o começo...

F - ...Mas se você não quiser explicar eu entendo...mas se escolher essa opção não poderei confiar em você...nunca...mais

X - ... Você precisa entender que vai estar pondo sua vida em perigo ouvindo isso, você também Val... E você também Zel...

Z – (saindo de trás da porta) Mas como você...?

X – Deixa isso pra lá...

F – Tanto faz

L – E eu?

X – Você já sabe da historia

L – Ahh é aquela?

X – É...

F – O que está acontecendo aqui?

X – Lembra-se do que eu acabei de contar sobre o Grauscherra?

F – Sei

X – Aquilo é apenas parte de tudo...

F – Certo...pode contar

X – Eu também tenho minhas ligações com o submundo... na verdade estou bem acima nos graus hierárquicos...

V – (De boca aberta)

L - .....Ah..ahn...

X – Meu trabalho é conseguir informações dos outros chefões...

L – Isso tem haver com as tais familias?Como a do HellMaster?

X – É... Grauscherra... Metallium... HellMaster... Maryu... DeepSea... são as cinco familias que comandam todo o que há de ilegal nesse país... e grande parte do que se passa fora dele...

F – Meu chefe?

X – É... ele é um deles

F – E a Sherra...

X – Tem a mesma função que eu... coletar informações... se infiltrar... e eliminar quem se opuser...

F – Por isso ela estava na cabana?

L – Ah....

X – A informação deve ter vazado... não existe segredo que possa ser mantido para sempre... foi o que eu aprendi com esse trabalho

F – E o que são as outras famílias?Por que a Sherra veio logo atrás de você?

X – Não consegui fazer ela falar...

F – Porque eu cheguei na hora...não é?

X – É...

Z – E a quanto tempo você faz esses serviços?

X – Quanto tempo? Uns 10 anos...

F – 10??

L – Isso é tempo....

V – É de antes da gente se conhecer...

X – É muito tempo sim... e não é um serviço fácil... principalmente manter isso em segredo...

L – Quando eu falei com você sobre a família HellMaster e a família DuGalle, você não abriu a boca para nada...por causa disso?

X – Exato, você já está correndo risco por saber disso... agora então... se as outras famílias ficarem sabendo, é provável que mandem seus agentes para cá...

L – Hmm...

F – Por isso...você disse que já conhecia a Sherra...não é?

X – Isso mesmo

F – Mesmo assim, não poderia matar a Sherra!Ela é uma boa pessoa...ela também é humana...sei que ela também não te mataria...Mesmo assim mataria ela?

X – Errado Filia, ela me mataria se eu tivesse dado a chance, eu sei do que estou falando...

F – Ela teria atirado mais não teria te matado!!

X – Ela já matou antes, por que hesitaria em faze-lo de novo?

F – Porque então ela ainda não o fez?

X – Como eu vou saber? Eu não sei quais são as ordens do Grauscherra

F – 2 coisas, é triste saber que você pensa assim...e eu me pergunto o que eu sei sobre você...eu não quero mais saber...não quero mais ouvir...você mentiu, quantas vezes você mentiu?/sai

X - ... (Olhando para o chão) Acho que ela vai precisar de um tempo pra assimilar a idéia...

V – Pô....

L – Se eu já não confiava em você desde o dia que eu comecei a saber dessa palhaçada toda, não queira saber agora...uma coisa é certa, a gente não sabe nada sobre você.../se levanta e sai

Z – Elas disseram tudo (sai)

V – (sai)

X - ... He... he... he... (sorriso sombrio)

(Quarto da Filia)

L – Olha que legal, temos um assassino em casa

Z – Não vamos esculhambar também

F – E o que ele é então?Eu sei, ele falou sobre as informações...

L – No final ele mata...é um assassino...quem diria...logo ele...

Z – Você não parece muito disposta a sequer colaborar

L – E o que você vai fazer??

Z – Não pergunte a mim

L – Eu não entendi uma coisa...Filia ce tava preocupada com a Sherra ou com o Xellos?

F – Com os o Xellos é mais estranho....

V – Como assim "mais estranho"?

F – Ele escondeu algo de mim...eu vou dizer que a Sherra escondeu?É muito diferente...

L – Diferente porque?Os dois mentiram....

F – Eu sei Lina....mas...não contem nada pros outros

L – E porque?

F – Eles não tem nada a ver com isso

V – Ninguém aqui tinha nada a ver com essa historia...

L – Vocês é que não tinham o porque ouvir

F – Você já sabia do Xellos não já?

L – J

F – Porque não me disse nada?

L – Porque eu já to de saco cheio de ver vocês brigando, sempre pela mesma coisa...seu ciúme ridículo e agora essa...eu to me danando pro trabalho que ele fez, já to metida nisso mesmo, e você fazendo cena...da um tempo ninguém é obrigado a ver isso sempre...muda o motivo da próxima briga, quem sabe tenha mais graça..../sai

V – Liga pra ela não Filia, já faz tempo que ela ta queimada com o Xelloss

F - .....Eu mereci ouvir isso né Val?/com lagrimas nos olhos/ diga uma coisa...você também pensa que nem ela, não é?

V – Também não é assim, ela só falou isso porque ta com raiva do Xelloss, só isso

F – Não, eu conheço mais ou menos a Lina...ela não tava mentindo...mas o olhar dela me assustou, acho que ela vai fazer alguma besteira...Zel, não é melhor você ir atrás dela?

Z – Eu? Porque eu? ... O que você acha que ela pode fazer?

F – Eu não sei...vá..vá logo...a Lina estava fazendo umas caras estranhas enquanto o Xellos explicava...eu sei lá o que ela pode fazer, vá atrás dela!Antes que ela suma de vista.

Z – Já vai, já vai (sai correndo)

V – Você prestou mesmo atenção no que o Xelloss disse?

F – Prestei, porque?

V – E teve tempo pra ficar prestando atenção na cara da Lina?

F – Sim, desembucha Val!O que você está querendo dizer?

V – Exatamente isso, você prestou mesmo atenção no que o Xelloss disse?

F – Eu entendi perfeitamente o que ele disse, onde você quer chegar?

V – Você parece estar se preocupando com aquilo que não devia

F – A Lina é minha amiga, eu tenho que me preocupar com ela...Val diga de uma vez o que você quer

V – Era só isso mesmo, pra que essa desconfiança toda?

F – Val, eu só me preocupo com ela...acho que ela vai fazer alguma coisa errada...só isso...e/atende o celular/ Alô, Lina que bom que você ligou e....hospital central de Seyruun...e peraê, que você quer com..../desliga/ Desde quando a Lina conhece a Sherra?

V – Eu que vou saber? Que aconteceu?

F – Ela perguntou em que hospital a Sherra está, mas eu não sei da onde que elas se conhecem....

(...Casa da família DuGalle...)

L - /bate na porta

GE – Puxa, o que te trás aqui?

L – Um favor..e rápido

GE – Pois diga e se possível eu vou faze-lo

L – Uma arma

GE – Pra?

L – Pra brincar

GE - ...Lina eu não estou entendo, vai matar o Phibrizzo?

L – Não vou matar ninguém, acha que eu quero ir presa?

GE – Então pra?

L – Fale menos e trabalhe mais, me da a arma

GE – Não até me dizer o motivo

L – Eu não tenho tempo, me da arma e a papelada

GE – Não...me explique

L – Gerard DuGalle eu NÃO estou bom de humor...me da a arma...j

GE – Eu não posso te ajudar

L – Eu te ferro com o Phibrizzo

GE – O que?Não faria isso

L – Hmmm...acha mesmo que eu não faria?Eu posso fazer muita coisa, agora colabore de uma vez antes que eu faça você perder o jogo antes de começar

GE – Lina o que deu em você?

L – A arma

GE – Ok, mas não vou me responsabilizar pelo que te acontecer.../entra em casa

Z – Ei Lina, que você ta fazendo aqui?

L – O que você está fazendo aqui?/olhar insano

Z – Eu ouvi você falando em arma, o que está pretendendo?

L – Vai cuidar da sua vida Zelgadiss, não se meta

Z – Diga o que está pretendendo

L – Não te interessa, absolutamente nada do que eu estou planejando, agora suma da minha frente

Z – Só quando você me contar o que está planejando

L – Não Zelgadiss, não vou abrir a boca, não te diz respeito

Z – Eu não quero saber se me diz respeito ou não, se você vai por a mão numa arma eu preciso saber porque

L – Vou fazer negócios, uma coisa que tem haver com Gerard, eu e Sherra

Z – Que tipo de negócios?

L – Já está pedindo demais, suma!

GE – Tem haver com os meus problemas, com os HellMaster e a Sherra pode ajudar...é só isso

Z – Desde quando você se mete nesses assuntos?

L – Desde quando você se importa?De o fora...não é da sua conta...

GE – Vai acabar se machucando por saber demais

L – Eu tenho mesmo que falar com a Sherra, agora Zelgadiss suma aqui antes que eu perca a minha paciência, Gerard entrega logo a arma

Z – Que tipo de ajuda você espera receber dela?

L – Que droga!!Apoio...uma mão lava a outra....

Z – Você andou fazendo alguma coisa por ela?

L – Digamos que eu vou fazer

Z – Ta... você se garante?

L – Até parece que não me conhecesse

Z – He... tudo bem, faça com quiser, mas tente evitar se meter em encrenca, não se sabe o que essa gente pode fazer

L – Esse não é o Zel que eu conheço...anda Gerard...quero falar logo com ela...

GE – Ta...olha o que vai fazer/ entrega a arma

L – Esquenta não/guarda a arma

(Hospital Geral de Seyruun, quarto 407)

Sh - /trançando os cabelos

(Batida na porta)

Sh – hn?Entre

Dy – Licença

Sh – Se-Senhor?O que te trás aqui?

Dy - ... Vim fazer uma visita...

Sh – Fico muito feliz

Dy – Bom... eu trouxe flores

Sh – Flores?hn...lindas!

Dy – Bom que gostou... (põe elas num vaso próximo e senta numa cadeira do lado da cama) ... Porque o olhar triste?

Sh - ...Por causa do resultado...

Dy – Deixa isso pra lá... se anime, onde está aquele sorriso de sempre?

Sh - /encolhe os ombros/...hnn.../sorriso

Dy – (sorrindo) Ai está... bem melhor, não é?

Sh - ...é, muito

Dy – Você sempre fica ótima com um sorriso (passando a mão pelo rosto dela)

Sh - /vermelha/ ahn...he..

Dy – O que seria de mim sem você? (beija ela)

Continua... Nada a declarar...

ShX: Mais um capitulo pronto

YS: E mais confusão...e cada uma...

ShX: Lina querendo uma arma? Será que eles vão jogar roleta-russa?

YS: Ahhh deus.....seja lá o que ela for fazer não é seguro...

ShX: Com certeza... e Dynast e Sherra, mostrando que os vilões também amam

YS: Ninguém é de ferro

ShX: A historia ta muito boa, mas ainda não acabou, então não percam o próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom Elmekia Lance


	48. Slayers Doom Elmekia Lance

Slayers Doom Elmekia Lance

Episodio de Hoje: Quando um cego guia o outro, ambos caem no barranco

Nota dos Autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Elmekia Lance a ser uma historia nada a ver...

(Em casa, ainda naquela tarde)

F – Fiquem no canto que quiserem

A – Obrigada, ficando aqui é mais fácil para ir para o aeroporto

M – É...

F – Fique no quarto da Syl, Amélia acho que ela não volta hoje, bem Martina pode ficar no luxuoso sofá cama

M – Uau que legal

F – É bem confortável, a Sylph já dormiu uma vez...

M – Ahhh...vou lembrar

Z – (Entrando em casa) Oi, boa tarde senhoritas

F – A Lina, cadê ela?

A e M – Boa Tarde

Z – Foi resolver uns problemas... e a que devemos a visita?

A – Fica mais fácil pra ir pro aeroporto, amanh

M – E é um motivo pra Amy te ver

A – Martina..../vermelha/ ...o que não deixa de ser verdade, Filia que cara é essa?

F – Nada, nada mesmo/ vai pra cozinha

Z – Agradeço a consideração... deveríamos ir pra sua casa, assim demoraria mais pra chegar l

M – Ouh bem pensado...enfim já estamos aqui, e cadê o Xellos?

A – Credo Marty....

M – Foi muito rápido...ahhh depois eu queria falar com você Amélia...nada sério...enfim cadê ele?  
Z – Enfurnado no quarto dele

M – É, eu agradeço muiiito/ sobe

Z - ... Não sei se é a melhor hora pra ela vir...

A – Eles brigaram de novo?

Z – Mais ou menos... dessa vez foi por outro motivo... alguma coisa um pouco mais alarmante... peça pra alguém contar um outro dia

A – Quem sabe...bom...não da pra ajudar dessa vez...

Z – Dessa vez, não tem muito que a gente possa fazer

A – É, isso 

(Quarto do Xellos)

M - /bate na porta

X – Hm? Entra

M – Oi,como vai?

X – Oi Martina... não muito bem, como da pra ver

M – É, realmente da pra ver...e eu nem imagino o porque...vai ficar aí?

X – Vou... até pensar no que fazer

M – É mania sua?Quando alguma coisa da errado se esconder?Deixa pra lá, ahh fica aí não, faça algo...na rua?Em casa?Anda, melhor do que ficar a

X – Não to com disposição pra fazer nada...

M – Jogar xadrez?cartas?

X – Me desculpa, mas eu não to com disposição pra nada

M – Ok, eu posso ficar aqui e não fazer nada junto com você ou, eu posso sair e morrer de tédio...

X – Hehe... só você mesmo

M – Sério, não tem quase ninguém aqui...eu vou fazer o que?

X – Eu não sei... mas eu já vou avisando que mofar é muito chato

M – É normal...fiquei uns dias assim...

X – Er... eu imagino...

M – Acho que não, mas...sei lá...fazer nada?boa idéia, muito produtiva...

X – Quer jogar cartas? Pelo menos o tempo passa

M – Ahh eu quero

(Hospital Geral de Seyruun, quarto 407)

/batida na porta/

Sh – Hnm?

Dy – Bom... acho que já vou indo

Sh – Senhor...obrigada

Dy – Esqueça... só quero que descanse

/batida na porta/

Sh – Isso não é problema...entre...

L – Oi Sherra...eu vou esperar lá fora.../sai

Dy - ? Quem é ela?

Sh – ah...uma amiga...

Dy - ... Acho que você vai querer um tempo com ela, eu já vou indo (beija a testa dela) Se recupere logo

Sh - /vermelha/ Pode deixar Senhor...

Dy – (sai)

L - /entra/ Desculpa...

Sh – Ele já tava saindo, o que te trás aqui Lina?Não veio me visitar...

L – Em parte....sim eu vim te visitar...

Sh – E o que mais?

L – O que você queria com o Xellos?

Sh – Você não estava l

L – Ele contou...a Filia, eu e mais algumas pessoas já sabemos o que houve, era um amigo seu?

Sh – É...Quais os nomes?

L – Sherra, você poderia mata-los não direi os nomes...só me diga o que você queria com o Xellos...

Sh – Não é da sua conta...

L – Eu posso te ajudar

Sh – Eu só precisava de informações...agora se eu não for morta eu não sei...

L – Morta?Porque?

Sh – Não era para o Xellos saber que o meu chefe estava no meio disso...agora ele sabe....

L – E você vai morrer?

Sh – Meu chefe não aceita fracassos...meu destino é a morte...

L – Se sabe disso porque não se matou?

Sh – Eu não poderia morrer sem olhar para o meu chefe de novo...sem saber o que ele tem a dizer

L – Você é estranha...

Sh – Prefiro que ele me mate do que o Xellos, um Metallium

L – Eu cuido dele se você quiser...

Sh – Não da mais...Eu não tenho outro caminho...esqueça

L – Ora vamos, ainda preciso da sua ajuda

Sh – O que você quer?Matar o Phibrizzo?....Se eu sair viva eu te ajudo

L – Peça alguma coisa e eu te ajudo

Sh – Eu não posso fazer nada

L – Eu posso te matar...

Sh – Com o que?

L - /mostra a arma/ com isso

Sh – Vá em frente...eu tive a melhor despedida, melhor do que eu já sonhei....

L - ....Eu não vou te matar Sherra.../guarda a arma/ Se você sair viva quero que me ajude...

Sh – Conte comigo...arf...arf

L – Você ta bem?Você ta pálida

Sh – Eu to bem...eu quero dormir agora...volte mais tarde e poderemos ver no que você pode me ajudar...porque sei que vou precisar da sua ajuda...

L – Ta...melhoras

Sh – Obrigada...

L - /Sai

(Em casa, uma hora depois)

A – ...então eu pensei em um cruzeiro....

F – Que legal, você gosta de viajar né?

A – Bastante

F – Você poderia ir pra Alemanha

A – Eu até gostaria mas...meu pai não deixaria...ele quer que eu more aqui

F – Não precisa morar l

A – Mas uma viagem sai cara...e além do mais eu ficaria muito tempo...meu pai não ia gostar...Você costumava viajar com os seus pais né?

F – Eu costumava, mas depois que eu comecei a namorar com o Xellos eu parei...

A – Porque?

F – As viagens da minha mãe eram demoradas demais...

A – Ah quase que eu me esqueço sabe com quem a Syl encontrou quando tava indo pro aeroporto?

F – Não faço idéia...

A – Sirius...

F – Nossa, que legal

V – Quem? Sirius o bizarro?

F – Desde quando você conhecia o Sirius?

A – A Syl morou com ele durante alguns messes não foi?

F – Se não me engano foi depois de uma briga com a mãe...

V – É, eu fiquei sabendo dessa historia na época do colégio... você já viu o visual do cara? Ele tem um gosto muito estranho...

F – O cara simplesmente está na moda, você deveria ler umas revistas e mudar esse seu visual...cafona...

V – Ah, não ferra Filia, eu gosto do meu visual

F – Se você não tivesse a sorte de já ter uma namorada...não ia arrumar uma tão cedo...olha pras suas roupas...pro seu cabelo...ahh dá um tempo...tem certeza de que não quer ir comigo e com a Amélia no shopping?

V – Eu ir ao shopping com vocês duas? Nem sonhando. Daqui a meia hora ta bom?

A – Vamos dar um jeitinho em voc

F – Vai ficar na moda rapidinho...até eu vou querer sair com você...se você se comportar é claro

Z – Ta podendo hein Val? Não esquece que você já tem dona

V – Quem é mesmo? To brincando, to pagando pra ver a Filia me fazer ficar melhor do que já sou

Z – Modesto você, né?

V – Acima de tudo

A – Só vou cuidar do visual dele....A Syl ainda ta com as minhas revistas?

F – Ta lá no quarto dela... o Val se toca, 'melhor do que já sou'?Você não ta podendo coisa nenhuma...ou ta e não quer contar pra gente...

V – Ce ta com muito 'Zel' na cabeça então fica quieta

F – Se a minha mãe te visse, ela ia querer te mandar pra cadeia...

A – Que horror

F – Minha mãe é meio doida...A não ser que ele se arrumasse como o Zel, o Gourry até que se arruma bem...o Xe...enfim...

A – Eu vou pegar a revista/ sobe

Z – Então deve ser mal de família...

V – Vem cá... a Martina veio por acaso?

F – Veio, onde ela ta?

A - /desce/ no quarto do Xellos...

F – É o que!??....quer dizer...não vou me importar...eu pego a revista/ sobe

A – Acho que eu falei demais...

V – Olha o ciuminho atacando

F – Val eu vou fazer você ficar que nem um mendigo

V – Eu disse alguma coisa?

F - /continuar a subir

A - .../pega o celular/ ...hmm legal...Val, a Syl já chegou?

V – Já? Quando ela chega aqui? Me passa isso aqui! (toma o celular dela)

A – Pô me da essa droga!!

V – Oi Syl, onde é que ce ta?

Z – Sujeito exagerado... ele não te machucou, certo?

A - .....Quer mesmo que eu diga?...meu pulso....

S -/outro lado da linha/ Ahh não da pra falar a carga ta acabando...eu vou demorar pra ch...

V – Syl? Syl? Droga... (desliga) Toma Amelia, acabou a carga dela...

A – Hmm../guarda o celular

F – Taqui

Z – Eu pego... (toma o pulso da Amélia e o beija)

F - ....Ahh eu to morrendo de inveja.....

A - /vermelha/ Não tem remédio melhor do que esse...Sorte a minha né Fi?

F - /mostra a língua/ ...Não me chame de Fi...

V – Você ta mesmo nervosa com o Xelloss...

F – Ele me decepcionou profundamente

A – É uma pena....mas isso passa

F – Eu brigar com ele por causa do meu ciúme é uma coisa...agora isso...

A – Ok...vamos no shopping?

F – Eu vou trocar de roupa.../ sobe depressa

A - ...Bem então...

F - /Passa devagar pelo quarto de Xellos/...não...melhor não..../com lagrimas nos olhos, vai para direto para seu quarto/

X – (abrindo a porta do quarto) Filia?

F - /limpa o rosto/ ahn?

X – Que houve? Você não parece muito bem

F – Se eu estivesse acho que seria estranho...

X – Filia, me diz... como isso ainda... como isso pode te incomodar?

F – Você não contou pra mim....é um segredo importante...mas isso me faz desconfiar e duvidar de você....eu me pergunto o que mais eu não sei sobre você....

X – Como desconfiar? Como du... eu não tenho segredos pra com você, não mais... mas era pro seu próprio bem

F – Reconheço isso...mas eu não quero falar com você agora...

X - ... Como quiser... é direito seu...

F – Então, licença.../volta pro quarto

X – (Olhando para o chão)

M – Qualé?Vai ficar com essa cara?Daqui a pouco ela ta falando com você, animo

(Bem mais tarde...)

M – E ainda por cima tenho que dormir no sofá...ainda são onze horas...

S – Tem alguém acordado? /entrando na sala e ligando a luz

M – Sou eu, e desliga esse troço por favor...

S – Olá Martina, como ce ta?/desliga a luz

M – To bem obrigada, como foi a viagem?

S – Tranqüila...Porque você ta aqui?

M – O Zel vai embora amanhã e a Amélia queria poder estar com ele e blábláblá...

S – Ela ta onde?

M – No seu quarto...

S – Xii, acho que eu vou fazer companhia pra você ai no sofá...só vou guardar as minhas coisas e tomar um banho...

M – Pensei que fosse ligar...ai com certeza o Val estaria acordado

S – Esse é o problema, enfim eu já havia chegado faz umas horas é que eu fui ver um amigo, o Sirius conhece?

M – Só de nome

S – Então, ele me arranjou um emprego

M – Sério?Onde?

S – Agencia de modelos

M – Uau, é o seu sonho né?

S – Digamos que sim, sonho com isso desde que eu tinha 7 anos

M – Meu parabéns, alguém por aqui realizando sonhos...

S – Obrigada, eu já volto/ sobe

F – Que ce ta fazendo aqui?

S – Olá!/abraça a Filia

F – Olá, como foi a viagem

S – "tima, aproveitei muito bem...que ce ta fazendo acordada?

F – Eu fui no banheiro...

S – Ahh onde eu vou dormir?

F – Já sabe que a Amélia ta no seu quarto?

S – A Martina me disse, eu não quero dormir no sofá...é apertado pra duas pessoas

F – Dorme no meu quarto

S – E você?

F – Eu me viro

S – Dorme no quarto do Xellos...

F – Eu?!

S – Não a Martina...Vai lá qual é o problema?

F – Porque você não dorme lá?

S – No quarto do Xellos?

F – Não to falando do Val

S – Porque eu vou acordar ele...e vou fazer o coitado tomar um baita susto...

F – Ahaha seria hilário...mas é que eu to chateada com o Xellos...

S – Xiii...o que foi agora?

F – Foi só..../pensamento/ Melhor não falar pra ela...

S – O que?

F – Nada

S – Ah Filia da um tempo, sempre te contei as coisas...qual é o problema?Ele beijou a Martina?

F – Eu disse que eu to chateada não que eu to puta...

S – Ouhh, tem diferença?

F – Qualé?!

S – Brincadeira...sério, diz pra mim o que houve...

F – Ta eu digo...

S- Hmm?

F - ....

S – O que?

F - .......

S – Vai dizer ou não?

F - ..........

S – Ahh qualé!

F – É que.....

S – Desembucha!

F – Táh....

S – Eu to esperando

F – O Xellos mentiu pra mim

S – Sobre o que?

F – Não posso dizer...

S – Bem...vou tentar ajudar...mas não posso fazer muita coisa se eu não sei da história...

F – Não sei se você vai acertar...

S – Quando a gente mente tem sempre um motivo certo?

F – É...

S – E normalmente quando mentimos é para omitir algo...certo?

F – Uau você é boa nisso

S – Normalmente é por uma boa causa, se ele escondeu algo de você talvez seja humilhante para ele que você saiba, ou é para o seu bem...ou simplesmente não te diz respeito

F – Como pode saber tanto sobre isso

S – Eu não sabia nada do passado do Val...não é como se ele tivesse mentido pra mim, mas deve ser doloroso e humilhante....

F – Sei...acho que você tem razão

S – Minha mãe escondeu de mim que o meu pai havia morrido só fui saber disso quando eu tinha 15 anos....

F – Por isso você queria fugir...

S – Por isso eu fui morar com o Sirius, o meu pai sempre foi muito bom para mim e a minha mãe achou que eu fosse ter aquelas crises depressivas ou me matar...eu entendo o motivo dela, talvez você devesse entender o do Xellos também

F – Obrigada Syl/ abraça ela

S – De nada amiga

F – Ainda bem que eu posso contar com você...pode dormir lá no quarto eu preciso mesmo conversar com a Martina...

S – Tudo bem/ vai pro quarto da Filia

F - /desce/ round 2....

M – Ah?Que você ta fazendo aqui?

F – Eu sou sua companheira de sofá cama

M – Que graça...

F – Posso deitar?

M – Deita, é seu.../ da um espaço pra Filia

F – Obrigada

M – O Xellos ta triste sabia?

F – Eu sei, vou fazer as pazes com ele...

M – Hunf / sorriso

F – Que sorriso é esse?

M – Nada.../vira pro lado

F – Boa noite

M – Boa noite...

F – Ei não puxa a coberta!

M – Para de me cutucar

F – Solta o meu travesseiro

M – Não dobra a perna da acertando na minha bunda

F – Chega pra lá...

M – Tira o cabelo do meu travesseiro

F – Diz que você não ronca...

M – Diz que você não fala...

F – Ora me deixe em paz/ se vira

M - ....Ninguém merece...boa noite

F - ...Eu que diga...boa noite....

Continua...

ShX: Um capitulo meio nada a ver

YS: Então é normal...

ShX: E no próximo capitulo: a despedida do Zel

YS: TT

ShX: E o que será que a Lina vai aprontar?

YS: Pra isso temos o próximo capitulo...

ShX: Então nada de perder o próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom Rah Tilt


	49. Slayers Doom Fantasy

Slayers Doom Rah Tilt

Episodio de Hoje: A despedida de Zel

Nota dos Autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Rah Tilt a ser uma historia que agora vai ter nomes sérios...

(Dia seguinte...manhã)

M – Você ficou falando...

F – Você roncou...

M – Essa experiência foi horrível

F – Credo, você me deu um tapa...

M – Você chutou a minha bunda...

G – (descendo) Bom dia garotas, dormiram bem?

M e F - /Olhar sinistro

G – Ih, credo... eu só perguntei... (vai pra cozinha)

L – Que cara é essa?Já sei dividiram o sofá.../vai pra cozinha/ Gourry!

M - ...Isso vai virar piada

F – É melhor que o Val não desça então...

V – (descendo) E ai, como foi a noite?

F – Eu disse....

M – Ahh vai procurar a Sylphiel

F – Não enche o saco Val...

V – Isso responde a pergunta (vai pra cozinha) To atrapalhando?

L – Ta, da o fora...

V – Cacete... hoje ta foda (volta pro andar de cima)

G – Esse só aparece quando não deve...

A – Ei Val que cara é essa?

S – Muito bom dia!!!

V – Finalmente alguém de bom humor e ... quando você chegou Syl?

S – Ontem

A – Tchau pra vocês.../desce

V – Porque não bateu na porta? Eu não ia me incomodar de acordar pra ver voc

S – Eu não sabia...tava tarde...aproveitou bem?

V – Bom... mais ou menos... alias falando nisso, eu...

S – Ahhh!!!Você não vai acreditar, minha mãe mandou fazer uma exposição dos meus quadros, aliais eu comprei um presente pra você, você não precisa de nada é só um capricho, coisa minha...

V – Ah?

S – Que foi?Ahh da próxima vez se você poder ir comigo seria ótimo, falei com a minha mãe, ela queria que eu ficasse mais alguns dias...mas eu não ia conseguir ficar muito tempo longe de você...ah, você estava dizendo algo...

V – Ah? Ah, deixa pra outra hora...

S – Ta, eu já falei muito, o que você fez?

V – Bom, eu...

X – Oh, vocês dois tão fazendo o que aqui em cima? Hora de comer, bora descendo, e como foi por lá Syl?

S – Uma maravilha a parte, já andou brigando com a Filia, Xellos?

X – É... acontece as vezes

S – Acho que ela vai querer falar com você...vai descer Val?  
V – Vou

(Na cozinha)

S – Alguém tem novidades?

Z – Gourry e Lina, um passo a frente

S – Eu andei perdendo bastante coisa...

M – É, você nem imagina....

X – Mas, você estava contando da viagem

S – Ah sim, como eu gostaria de levar a todos...

F – Trate de avisar

S – Minha mãe me ofereceu uma oferta de emprego na empresa dela

A – Uau, e você?

S – Obviamente recusei...eu teria que morar lá...eu ficar longe do Val, nem pensar...

M - /pensamento/ Vai se arrepender de não ter ido...ehehhe

X – Ta bom pra você Val?

V – Uh? Ta ótimo...

L – Se ta lerdo hoje Val...caiu da cama?

A – Acho que ele ta sonhando acordado...

M – Ele parece perturbado/sorriso

V – É... eu to meio perturbado hoje... (sai)

S – Val..../levanta

F - /segura o braço dela/ Deixa ele...você fala com ele depois...

S – Filia...é que eu não lembro de já ter visto ele assim, queria saber o que está perturbando ele.../senta

A - ...hmm....Vai continuar pintando?

S – hãn?Acho que sim...

G – Que sorriso é esse?

M – Que?Eu só acordei de bom humor...

F – Seu humor é suspeito...

M – Só que dormir ao lado dessa ai não é fácil...

F – Ora, você ficava puxando a coberta!

M – Você chutava a minha bunda!

F – Você me deu um tapa!

M – Você fala de noite!

F – E você ronca!

A – Gente...para com isso...

S – Isso tem haver com o Xellos?

F e M – Não tem nada a ver com ele!É problema nosso!!

S – Credo, eu não digo mais nada

X – (sorriso sem graça)

A – Vocês duas as vezes são tão parecidas

F – Não diga isso nem de brincadeira

M – É uma ofensa

A - .....

G - ... Então Syl, mais alguma novidade?

Z – Pensei que a novidade aqui fosse voc

S – Acha que...ahh minha mãe queria fazer uma exposição com meus quadros, mas eu teria que ficar um mês lá, disse que ficava para uma outra vez

A – Sua mãe quer você lá de qualquer jeito

S – Eu sei...

Z – Mas você queria fazer essa exposição?

S – É um dos meus sonhos, ser modelo e uma grande pintora...por exemplo, qual o sonho de vocês?

M – Eu não vou dizer o meu

F – Porque você não tem

M – Não porque eu vou ofender você...

F – Que?!

Z – Ficar por aqui

S – Vamos, qual o sonho de vocês?

F – O meu tinha se realizado eu estava satisfeita no meu trabalho, com o que e com QUEM eu trabalho.../sai da cozinha

S – Eu perguntei algo errado?

X – Esquece ela... o meu... Não ter que trabalhar pra minha mãe... (pensamento) É... nos dói sentidos...

S – Ahãn?

L – Não vai querer saber.../sai

F – Volte pra lá...

L – Não, eu não quero

F – VOLTE...Por favor...

L – Eu não...

F – Eu quero entender mais eu não consigo...Porque dói tanto?

L – Por que você o ama...Pare de fazer besteiras...pare de fazer coisas que vai se arrepender, continue no seu trabalho e continue com o Xellos...

F – Porque está me dizendo tudo isso?

L – Porque eu vejo como você se da com o Xellos...e eu tenho inveja...Volte você pra cozinha

F – Inveja?Inveja das nossas brigas?

L – Vocês dois...não importa quanto briguem estão sempre juntos, é disso que eu tenho inveja.../senta no sof

F - ....

V – Somos dois Lina... somos dois...

L – Viu?Agora pare de agir como uma idiota e vá se desculpar...se não for fazer isso de o fora e volte pra cozinha

F – Ok...ok.../vai pra cozinha

L – Não pensei que você tivesse inveja deles, o que aconteceu com você?Ce ta estranho...

V – Deu uns problemas que eu não quero falar... eu vou falar com a Syl depois

L – Hmm...Se é sério diga logo, pode ser pior se você demorar pra contar, do que eu to falando eu nem sei o que é...depende do que for, esqueça

V – Eu sei... só quero esperar um pouco, mas eu falo ainda hoje

L – Sei lá, sabe-se lá o que é, mas boa sorte...caso você precise

V – Pior que vou mesmo...

L – Sorte a sua a Sylph ser uma pessoa compreensiva, o Xellos não tirou a mesma sorte

/na cozinha

S – Eu juro que eu não estou entendo

F – Não é necessário, Xellos quero falar com você depois...

M - /pensamento/ O que?A raiva dela não pode ter passado...eu preciso agir e rápido...

X – Claro Filia, claro

M – Filia, posso falar com você?

F – Pode, diga

M – A sós....

F – Vamos pro meu quarto/ as duas saem

G – Ih... la vem...

S – Eu continuo sem entender....n-a-d-a ....

A – Só você?

S – Estamos boiando...

V – É hoje que uma morre...

S – Quando você voltou?

L – Se eu pudesse escolher alguém pra morrer..../olha pro Xellos

X – (Manda um beijinho pra Lina) Também te adoro

V – Agora mesmo

L - /da um chute na cadeira/ ....../sai

S – Lina....

Z – Tem coisa que eu não vou sentir falta mesmo

A – Zel!Não diga uma coisa dessas

Z – ... Desculpa...

A – Ta bom/sorrindo

S - ........

(Quarto da Filia)

F – O que é?

M – Você sabe...No que diabos você está pensando?!

F – Em parar de agir como uma idiota...e falar com o Xellos

M – Não...

F – Não o que?

M - ...Você me conhece...

F – Não vai deixar eu falar com o Xellos

M – Ele não parecia muito preocupado...quando eu estava lá no quarto com ele

F – Que?...não, isso é um outro plano seu e eu não vou cair, eu nunca mais vou acreditar em você!

M – Mesmo?Não acredite então...mas o que você fez?

F – Eu?!

M – Ele estava tão...desprevenido

F – Como?O que aconteceu?

M – Você não disse que ia acreditar em mim?

F – E eu não acredito, só que eu digo ao Xellos do seu plano e você vai se ferrar com o pessoal

M – O Val está queimado você é a próxima...

F – Que você fez com o Val?

M – Nada...foi o que ele fez...assim como o Xellos

F – Para de me enrolar!Diz logo

M – Apenas me beijou...

F – Os dois?

M – Pense querida.../sai do quarto

F - /segura o braço dela/ ....você não vai sair dessa jeito, diga-me a verdade

M – Me solta!!

F – Você é uma mentirosa...

M – Quer perguntar?

F - /da um tapa na cara dela/ Eu já cansei das suas brincadeiras...Para com isso!!!!

L – Que ta acontecendo?

M – Ficou loca me solta!!

F - /Solta a Martina/ Ah....

L – Filia, bater na Martina?Que deu em você?

M - /pensamento/ ahahahhaha, de novo....é uma idiota...mas um dia eu ainda acerto a sua cara...por isso.../fala/ Eu não sei o que deu nela...

F – Mentirosa!

L – Eu sei que você não gosta dela, mas não precisa bater nela, vamos Martina/sai do quarto

M - /se aproxima da Filia/ ...queimada.../sai do quarto

F – Você.....Maldita!!!/ bate a porta do quarto

(Algumas horas depois, ainda em casa)

Z – (descendo as escadas com as malas)

G – Pra que tanta coisa?

Z – Lembra? Eu não voltar daqui a uns meses, é só daqui a muito

L – Eu pensei que você fosse mudar de idéia...

Z – Se depende-se de mim eu nem teria que me preocupar com essa viagem...

L – Eu sei...Você é o único que eu não posso julgar...está sempre pensativo, não está dormindo acordado e fazendo besteiras...Amélia...

A – Que?/entrando na sala

L – Eu nunca pensei que ia dizer isso, mas...você tem sorte

A - ...Obrigada, eu nunca pensei que fosse dar certo só pelo fato de ser um amigo...

G – Amigo? Vocês dois brigavam tanto

A – Eu sei, mas eu nunca deixei de considera-lo um amigo...Eu com certeza já gostava dele há muito tempo, mas eu é que não sabia...e quando eu descobri não quis contar...isso aconteceu com você?Ou foi algo parecido?

G – É, foi assim mesmo

S – Eu acho que o Gourry e a Amélia deveriam ficar juntos...

L – Ei, nada disso...

Z – Ei, ei, ei, que historia é essa?

S – Não acha?

M – É, seria engraçado...mas muito estranho

S – Eu sei, por isso mesmo

Z – Ta... mudando de assunto

S – Tava engraçado...diga

Z – Tem que levar isso pro carro

G – Ta... falando nisso, vai caber todo mundo?

M – Xiii...

S – Chama um táxi

A – Melhor do que irmos todos apertados...

Z – Eu voto por irmos todos apertados

G – Isso lá é opção?

M – Tem espaço pra quantas pessoas?

L – Eu quero ir na frente!

G – Olha, é bem grande... mas nos nove, vai ficar um pouco desconfortável

Z – Problema, eu não vou ver vocês por uns tempos, então quero ir amassado mesmo

V – Olha só, na hora de ir fica todo sentimental

L – Quando a Syl estava indo viajar você também estava...Zel, não estou dizendo que você está como um bobo, aproveite porque não vai ser sempre que eu direi algo assim

Z – Vou me lembrar bem disso

G – Quando você vai?

Z – Daqui a duas horas, mas o aeroporto fica um pouco longe...

G – E você prefere ir agora?

Z – Vamos deixar pra despedidas na hora, ta bom?

S – Isso ai, vamos ficar todos esmagados até l

Z – Essa é a idéia

L – Sério, Sylph você está passando muito tempo com o Val...

M – Aproveite...

X – Ei gente, lembrei de uma coisa, se o Zel ta indo, a gente não vai poder fazer os outros micos

Garotas – Ahh não...

L – Faz agora

Z – Ih, meu vôo é pra agora, tem tempo não, vambora!!! (pegando as malas e saindo)

F – Que sem graça...

L – Ele não vai fugir...

S – Vocês também não, o Gourry entra no lugar do Zel

G – Me espera Zel!! (saindo)

V – Valeu imbecil

X – Só tava tentando ajudar

V – É, valeu (da uma porrada nele)

S – Violência...

M – Vamo nessa

(Aeroporto Internacional de Seyruun)

V – Chegamo

S – Esse lugar não muda...

Z – Você queria o que? Veio aqui ontem mesmo

S – Eu sei...eu sai daqui cedo mais só cheguei...tarde...

M – Eu lembro...

Z – E ai? Ninguém vai chorar?

V – Vai ficar na vontade mesmo

L – Que horror...não adianta eu não choro fácil...

M – Eu sei de uma coisa que faz você chorar

L – Eiii....

V – Não é a sua irmã ali?

L – É O QUE?!/se abaixa

V – HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

L - /pisa no pé do Val

V – AAAAAAaaaahhh

S – Gente, para de gritar...olha a Maria!Oi Maria

Maria – Oi

S - /acena

A – Quem?

S – Ela trabalha aqui

F – Fez uma amiga em algumas horas?

S – eu venho muito aqui, mais do que eu vou no shopping

A – Coitada...precisa sair mais

G – Se vai sozinho? Não tem mais ninguém indo pra lá também?

Z – Não que eu saiba

A – Eu não devia ter recomendado aquele lugar...

Z – E era um de três...

A – Me sinto culpada...

Z – Mas não tinha como você saber

A – Mas mesmo assim...eu não acredito...porque não escolheu os outros?Você também...

V – Se quer saber, vocês são duas antas

F – Val, aprenda quando calar a boca, essa é a hora

V – Mas são mesmo, ela por ter apontado esse emprego e ele por ter aceitado, duas antas

A – Como eu ia saber?E porque eu estou perdendo tempo com o Val?

G – Humilhou

S – Mandou bem Amy!

V – Até tu, Sylph?

S – Eu não disse nada, o que eu disse?

V – Deixa pra l

A – Zel, quando você vai matar o cara que te mandou pra fazer essa viagem?

M – Não tem nada mais romântico do que essa frase Amélia...

Z – Assim que chegar lá.... vai chegar na sua casa numa bandeja de prata

M – Vocês dois....

X – Que amorzinho

L – Deixa eles...

_Vôo numero 630 com destino a Frankfurt parte em 10 minutos no portão B_

G – Não é o seu Zel?

Z - ... É...

A – Você já vai?

S – Não é bom chegar em cima da hora...

Z – É... já deu a minha hora...

A – Passou muito rápido...

X – O que é bom, acaba rápido... pois é cara, se cuida

Z – Você também, e cuidado com as balas perdidas

X – Hehehe...

L – Boa viagem, e vê se não vai aprontar nenhuma, hein?/sorrindo/

Z – O mesmo pra você, agora que já tem namorado, fica de olho nela Gourry!

G – Pode deixar

L – Eu não preciso que ninguém tome conta de mim...mas enfim...

G – (Passa o braço sobre os ombros dela)

S – Despedidas pra ultima hora...espero que de tudo certo e que volte logo, vou sentir sua falta, é um grande amigo

Z – Eu digo o mesmo e obrigado pelo quadro... e aperta a coleira do Val...

V – Ei!!!

Z - ...Porque senão ele vai fazer besteira

S – eheh, de nada e pode deixar eu vou lembrar

F – Repetir discurso é chato, mas...boa viagem, se cuida Zel, esse tormento passa rápido

Z – Assim espero eu, assim espero eu... e se acerta com o Xellinho

X – Pô, qual

F – Pode deixar

M – Boa viagem e te cuida, eu vou estar tomando conta da Amélia

A – Obrigada Martina.../segurando as lágrimas

Z – Eu vou, e cuida bem dela eu vou ligar pra saber, hein

V – Zelgadiss, amigão, ce ta ralando e o pessoal já disse tudo que era pra ser dito...

Z – Também vou sentir sua falta, principalmente de você falando um monte logo de manh

V – Alguém tem que manter o bom humor nessa casa

Z – E a propósito, você me deve 50 pratas

V – QUE?

Z – Nem vem dizer que não lembra, foi logo na ultima festa da Eris, a gente apostou...

V - ... Quem iria pro exterior primeiro... pois é, saco... (entrega a grana pro Zel) Toma e engole essa droga

Z – Háháha

A – Zel, /segura a mão dele/ eu preferia que você não fosse, e que o avião desse problema...mas.../chorando/ eu quero que você se cuide, eu vou ficar bem na guarda da Martina, quero que você me ligue todos os dias não importa a hora...eu te amo e mesmo longe quero que se lembre que eu estou com você, uma coisa que eu aprendi é que a distancia é uma coisa insignificante se o seu amor for maior que isso, é o que importa...Nós vamos superar essa distancia porque eu sei que ela é ridícula se comparado ao que sentimos...

Z – (Abraça ela chorando) Isso não vai separar a gente... nada pode faze-lo, sempre vou ter você no meu coração e isso vai me dar forças todos os dias, mas eu volto... não é adeus... é só... até breve

Pessoal – (Limpando as lagrimas dos olhos)

A – ...Então...até breve../seca as lágrimas

_Os passageiros do vôo numero 630 com destino a Frankfurt dirijam-se no portão B_

Z – (Beija a Amélia) ... Até breve... (pega a bagagem de mão)... Tchau pessoal... (atravessa o portão)

G – É... ele se foi...

A - /Chorando

M - /Abraça a Amélia

Continua...

ShX: Ele se foi... o Zel se foi...

YS: Coitadinha da Amélia...

ShX: Vai ter gente querendo as nossas cabeças por causa disso

YS: Nem diga...

ShX: E a Martina enquanto isso segue com seu plano

YS: E parece que ta indo bem esse plano...

ShX: Que coisa feia... pois é... ainda não acabou, pelo menos enquanto a gente tiver força pra escrever

YS: Filia que se cuide...

ShX: Não percam o próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom Astralvine


	50. Slayers Doom VII

Slayers Doom Astralvine

Episodio de Hoje: A decisão de Sylphiel

Nota dos Autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Astralvine a ser uma historia cheia de segredos

(Em casa, uma hora depois)

V – Alguém quer comer alguma coisa?

L – Eu quero!!

G – Amélia, Martina, vocês querem ir pra casa?

A - ...Eu quero...

M – Já que ela vai, eu vou junto

S – Amélia você está bem?

A – Eu vou ficar...

S – Ahn, Val toma/ entrega uma sacola pra ele/ é o presente que eu comprei, é uma roupa não liga não...é que eu não sabia o que comprar era muito pouco tempo pra olhar tantas lojas...experimenta e diz se ficou bom, ahn você queria falar comigo, o que era?

M - /pensamento/ Essa eu queria ficar pra ver...mas prometi tomar conta da Amélia e é isso que eu vou fazer

V – Ah... bom... melhor a gente subir... (deixa a sacola no sofá e sobe)

S – Hun...tah/ sobe

M - /pensamento/ Ahh que droga...

G – Então vamos

A – Ta, tchau pessoal...

M – Tchauzinho/saem de casa

(Lá em cima)

S – Então...porque pediu pra gente subir?Quer falar alguma coisa?

V – É uma coisa que eu preciso te contar...

S – Certo, diga o que 

V - ... Não tem um jeito fácil de dizer isso... enquanto você estava fora, eu beijei a Martina

S – Você fez o que??!!...Porque?...

V – Eu... eu sei lá... acho que estava sentindo sua falta e... não, eu não vou ficar criando desculpas, aconteceu

S - ...Eu não acredito, como você pode?...O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

V – Eu sei... eu sei... (põe as mãos na cabeça )eu sou mesmo um idiota, um fraco que não consegue fazer nada direito

S - ...Eu não consigo aceitar...Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece...e agora de novo...você disse que não ia mais cometer erros...Você prometeu!!

V – Eu sei disso, eu sei... eu fiz de novo, sou um grande idiota que não mereço sua confiança

S - ...Eu deixei de fazer coisas que eram importantes pra mim pra ver você, porque eu coloco você em primeiro lugar pra tudo...Deixei de fazer uma exposição de quadros, poderia ter pegado o emprego que a minha mãe me ofereceu na empresa dela...Mas eu neguei tudo porque eu queria ver você, queria estar com você...E quando eu chego você me diz que beijou a Martina, e NEM SABE o porque!!!

V – Eu sei disso, pensa que não doeu cada vez que você me falou essas coisas, eu sei que estou errado por ter feito isso

S – eu pude confiar em você?Como eu pude acreditar?...Eu te odeio por isso Valgaav!Te odeio!!!

V – Eu sei... sei que sou um imbecil que não merece sua confiança... eu fui mesmo uma besta de ter caído na conversa dela...

S – Assuma seus próprios erros, cresça Valgaav!Eu nunca senti tanta raiva....Minha mãe tinha razão...Você não tem mais 18 anos pra ficar brincando, eu não quero ser mais uma na sua lista...

V – Eu não estou pondo a culpa em ninguém, eu admito que fui eu, e eu não estou brincando, se estivesse eu não teria contado

S – Está certo...Mas essa situação é ridícula, eu quero pensar...mas até lá eu quero ver se você mudou, se vale a pena continuar...

V – Ta certo... ta certo

S – Com licença, Valgaav..../ desce

(Lá embaixo)

S – Cadê a Martina?

F – Já foi, porque?E, que cara é essa?

S – Cara de alguém que está irada, eu preciso perguntar uma coisa pra e...deixa pra lá. Avisa a Amélia que eu vou ir sem ela pra casa do Sirius

F – Pra que?

S – Ele é meu amigo, queria falar comigo antes que eu viajasse mais não deu tempo, nele eu sei que posso confiar...

F – Porque está dizendo isso?

S – Porque quando a gente pensa que conhece uma pessoa ela tira a mascara, promessas em vão, sabe?

F – ah....

S – Eu já estou cansada de pessoas que fazem esse tipo de promessa...não foi só o Valgaav...lembra do meu ex-namorado?

F – Lembro

S – Ele ta lá em Chicago sabia?

F – Sério?

S – Ele me disse que nem a distancia ia separar a gente...

F – E porque você disse aquilo para o Zel e para a Amélia?

S – Porque eu licença/ sai de casa

F – Perae, você não vai pra Chicago de novo, né?

S – Vontade não me falta...mas eu ia parecer uma criancinha atrás da mamãe.../sai de casa

L – Eu conheço aquela fala

F – Que?

L – Foi o Val que disse isso...

F – Sério?

L – Faz tempo....aposto que ela brigou com ele

F - eu pude esquecer!

(Mansão da Amélia)

M – Você quer um chá, biscoitos?

A – Não precisa ficar em cima de mim Martina

M – Ahh Amélia, sei que não é boa hora, mas eu não vou mais morar com voc

A – Porque?

M – Eu tenho a minha própria casa, mas depois resolvemos isso

A – Tudo bem, mas prometa que ficará aqui

M – Por uns tempos

A – Certo

M – Qual é o problema da Filia?

A – O que?

M – Eu não posso nem chegar perto do Xellos, ela já avançou em cima de mim de novo, a Lina que teve que se meter

A – Deus, que horror, o ciúme dela é quase um caso clinico, melhor falar com o Xellos

M - Pois é...

A – Você não está aprontado nada não é Martina?

M – Eu?Claro que não...

(De volta a casa)

X – Filia?

F – Que foi?

X – Você queria falar comigo, que foi?

F – Ah é...é que...eu queria pedir desculpas...você não tinha mentido pra mim...e...fui uma idiota...me desculpe...é que eu fiquei com medo, nunca tinha te visto tão sério como naquele dia lá na cabana...eu pensei...que não te conhecia mais, não era mais o mesmo Xellos de sempre...sabe...desculpe!

X – Hmm... sei não... você disse umas coisas bem desagradáveis

F - ...Certo...eu entendo que estava chateado comigo, eu não agi da melhor forma...por isso eu peço que me desculpe, mas também vou entender se não quiser aceitar...

X – (Beija ela) ... Tolinha, eu estava de brincadeira

F – Que?/abraça ele/ quer me matar de susto?quase fez meu coração parar de bater

X – Você mereceu essa Fi, depois de todos os sustos que você me deu, merecia um.... engraçado, a gente ta assim há pouco mais de um dia, mas parece que faz um tempão que não tenho você assim perto

F – É mesmo, é que é difícil arranjar um tempo só pra gente...por isso é bom aproveitar, porque daqui a pouco vem alguém pra atrapalhar...

X – O que me faz lembrar que estamos dois dias atrasados com o nosso cumprimento matinal

F – Então o faça valer por dois dias de atraso

X – Você que se prepare (da AQUELE beijo na Filia)

Z – (entrando de malas na mão) Pô, eu acabo de chegar e tenho que ver isso? É sacanagem, né???

F - ....Que????Você...não...Que bom te ver!!/abraça ele/ será que os poderes do Val voltaram?

Z – Sinceramente, espero que não

X – O que houve cara? Como você...

Z – É uma historia muito estranha, eu conto depois... o Gourry ta aqui?

X – Ele ainda não chegou

L – Que diabos...eiii, quem ativou a máquina do tempo?

Z – Se ele não ta aqui, então eu vou...

G – (entrando) Cheg... Zel?

Z – Me da as chaves

G – Mas como você...

Z – Eu explico depois, me de as chaves!

G – Ta mas como...

Z – DEPOIS!! PRIMEIRO AS CHAVES!!!!

G – Tá... toma (entrega as chaves pro Zel)

Z – Valeu (sai)

G - ... É.... o que aconteceu?

X – Ninguém sabe

F – Uau, Amélia em primeiro lugar...

L – Cadê a maquina do tempo??!!

G – Não sei se ele vai chegar rápido... ta tudo engarrafado por lá...

L – Se ele usar a maquina do tempo ele vai chegar rápido...

X – Ta bom Lina, chega dessa piada

L – Use a maquina do tempo e me impeça de usar essa piada

X – Que coisinha chata...

F – Gourry, como você agüenta?

G – Até que eu gosto

F – Doidos....

X – Com certeza...

L – Vou descobrir quem ativou a maquina do tempo e onde ela está....vou começar procurando no quarto do principal suspeito..../subindo as escadas

G - ??? Lina... melhor parar com isso (subindo logo atrás)

L – Foi o Zelgadiss eu tenho certeza!Sei que o Valgaav sabe de algo...

G - ... Eu acho que você andou vendo muita tv...

L – Eu?...que nada...agora onde estará?.../entrando no quarto do Zel

G – Serio Lina, para com isso...

L - /olhando de baixo da cama/ Eu sei que tem uma maquina do tempo...vamos para o porão Gourry!

G – Linaaa.... para com isso... a gente não tem porão

L – Não?...então está aqui mesmo...já sei...na casinha da arvore!

G – Também não tem casinha na arvore....

L – Que merda de casa é essa?Não tem nada!...A biblioteca, deve ter uma passagem secreta que levará para o laboratório!ahahahahahahha

G – Lina... foi o Zel que projetou a casa... não tem passagem secreta... nem biblioteca

L – Gourry, às vezes você é tão estraga prazer...vamos pro quarto do Xellos...

G – Isso não ta certo Lina...

L - ...Então fica ai.../ vai pro quarto do Xellos

G – Ai meu deus... (entrando) Lina, serio para com isso, não é legal ficar mexendo nas coisas dos outros...

L – Tem que ter uma passagem secreta ou um acelerador de tempo.../fuxicando o armário

G – É serio, você andou assistindo tv demais...

L – Andei nada...tem que ter alguma coisa...

G – To dizendo (se apoiando numa parede) não tem nada aquiiiiiiiiiiiii (a parede se abriu)

L – Ah eu sabia, brigada Gourry!!Agora vamos ver o que tem aqui..../fuxicando/

G – Ai... (se levanta) o que é isso?

L – Tinha uma parede falsa aqui...eheh...vamos investigar!

G – Eu não acho isso uma boa idéia... alem disso porque o Xelloss iria querer uma passagem secreta?

L – Ele é...um canalha...fique ai...eu procuro...

G – Porque você começou com essa implicância com ele?

L – Por causa do Gerard e de uma amiga...

G – Que amiga? O que ele fez? Porque está guardando segredos de mim?

L – Gorry tem algumas coisas que é melhor não descobrir....e essa é uma delas...Por favor não continue a me perguntar...

G – Tudo bem... mas eu sei que isso está te incomodando... então o que tem por aqui?

L - ....Eu vou ver o que tem...

G – Cuidado, nunca se sabe o que.... minha nossa...

(Imagine uma sala com armas, coletes e cartuchos nas paredes, pelo menos uns três computadores e um armário fechado...)

L – Eheh..../bem surpresa,pensamento/ Já era de se esperar desse filho da mãe, desgraçado...Martina, o que você faria se visse isso?.../fala/ melhor fechar...

G – É... melhor mesmo... (recuando)

L – Gourry, por favor, me prometa que jamais dirá a alguém sobre isso.../pensamento/ Caso contrario pode ferrar a sua vida....

G – Eu quero mais é esquecer isso aqui... não vou contar pra ninguém... vamos saindo

L – Melhor assim.../pensamento/ Droga Lina, porque foi investigar com o Gourry por perto??Porque?!

(Mansão da Amélia)

James – Srta. Amélia, tem uma visita pra senhorita

A – Pra mim?...ahh não...não quero receber ninguém, peça pra voltar em outra hora...Tem que ser muito importante...

James – Garanto que 

A – Ahf....peça para entrar...mas já vou avisando que se essa pessoa for demorar muito aqui, vou chamar a segurança...e...mande entrar

James – Não se preocupe com isso... (sai)

Z – Amélia

A - .......Zel??!!Zel é mesmo você?!/ com lagrimas nos olhos

Z – Sou eu Amélia... (corre até ela e a abraça) eu voltei pra ficar

A – Eu não acredito!/chorando/ ainda bem...ainda bem...eu te amo tanto!

Z – Eu também... não teria conseguido ficar tanto tempo sem voc

A – Eu também não...eu também não...mas, o que aconteceu?

Z – Me ligaram na ultima hora, dizendo que eu não teria que ir... mas isso não importa agora

A - ...Agora não faz que fique do meu lado...não faz a menor diferença...

(Numa sala ao lado)

James – (Limpando os olhos) São momentos assim que fazem o serviço valer a pena (snif)

M – ehehe...estou tão feliz por ela...eu nunca a vi tão feliz

(Casa do Sirius...)

Sirius – Sim?/abre a porta/Ah?Sylphiel, então já pensou?

S – Já, já tenho minha resposta

Sirius – Que bom, ah desculpe, entre...fique a vontade

S - /entra/ Obrigada...

Sirius – Mas pela sua cara acho que não é o que eu esperava...

S – Não, não...não é isso...

Sirius – Então...você aceita?Aceita mesmo?

S – Claro, depois que a lanchonete em que eu trabalha explodiu fiquei sem emprego...

Sirius – Sylphiel trabalhando de garçonete, eu queria ter visto isso

S - ...Pelo amor de deus, minha mãe quase me matou...mas, eu não entendo nada de modelo...eu sei sobre moda...não como ser modelo

Sirius – Sei que vai aprender rápido, não existe muitas regras e não é muito complicado...

S – Não tenho bom equilíbrio

Sirius – Vamos fazer um teste...eu também não sei muito...não é exatamente o que eu faço...

S – Certo...quando?

Sirius – Amanhã, eu passo na sua casa e pego voc

S – Certo, obrigada Sirius...já te dei meu endereço?

Sirius – Se deu eu não lembro, mas é melhor anotar...

S – Certo.../tira um bloco da bolsa e anota o endereço/ aqui...

Sirius - /guarda o papel/ Amanhã de manh

S – Muito bem, está marcado então...eu já vou indo, até amanh

Sirius – Até amanh

(De volta a casa...)

F – Eu não sei qual é o problema dela, parece que ela nunca aprende

L – Eu não acredito nisso, você que se irrita toda e desconta tudo nela

F – Eu me irrito??

L – Viu, e pelo jeito não é só com a Martina

F – Lina, ela provocou

L – Provocou nada

X – Meninas, parem de brigar, não a motivo pra isso

L – Não estou brigando, apenas dizendo a verdade

F – Verdade uma ova, isso é o que ela quer que você acredite

L – Isso é o que você quer acreditar!

X – Meninas... por favor... parem com isso...

S - ...Cheguei.../entrando em casa

L – Essa discussão não vai levar a lugar algum

F – A culpa é da Martina

S – Eu odeio ela, odeio o Valgaav...não odeio, mas...

X – Gente, gente, vamos parar com esse clima de guerra... depois de amanha vai ser a festa do Gourry...

L – Uma coisa pra distrair...

S – Eu espero que essa festa valha a pena...

F – Você gostava de festa

S – Eu gostava, quando o meu namorado não beijava outra...

X – Aaaargh, eu desisto, vocês estão impossíveis hoje... (sobe)

L – Gente!O mico

S – Verdade

F – Vamos fazer no aniversario do Gourry?

S – Bora!!

L – Finalmente algo divertido!  
X - Putz... que coisa... (bate na porta do quarto do Val) O de casa? Ta vivo?.... (A porta se abre)

V – (sentado na cama) ...fala...

X – Que foi que houve cara? Que historia é essa com a Martina?

V – Foi uma bobagem que eu fiz...

X – Percebesse

V – E o que você quer?

X – Saber direito essa historia

V – Já disse cara...

X – E porque você contou a Syl?

V – Se fosse você também teria contado, não? Ficar com a culpa disso martelando na cabeça não foi uma opção...

X – Entendo

V – O pior não é isso... as coisas que a Syl disse quando voltou... você não tem idéia... ela sacrificou tanto por mim, e eu... olha o que fiz...

X – Ela tava contente mesmo em ver voc

V – EU SEI CARA.... eu sei disso... tem idéia do que eu daria pra não ter feito aquilo, só pra poder rever a alegria no rosto dela, sem nenhuma culpa no coração???

X – É cara... é como se todos nos tivéssemos sido jogados no inferno... eu, você, a Amélia e a Syl...

V – Falando nisso... eu me lembrei duma coisa

X – O que?

V – Uma coisa que a Martina disse...

(na sala)

L – Logo no inicio da festa

F – Vai ser legal

S – Tipo uma abertura...

L – Um presente bem cômico

Continua...

YS: O capitulo está pronto, finalmente

ShX: O que é bom demora

YS: Depende...E mais bagunça para os próximos capítulos

ShX: Qual é a novidade, tem bagunça em todos eles

YS: A festa do Gourry, bagunça, comida e mico!

ShX: E não vamos nos esquecer dos vilões, eles ainda não acabaram

YS: Nem lembre...Tadinho do Val, fiquei com pena....A Martina só apronta, e não vai parar tão cedo

ShX: Alias, uma pergunta aos leitores, quem vocês gostariam que desse um tiro na Martina? Respondam por favor

YS: Que horror, coitada da Martina!

ShX: Não percam o próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom Dil Brand


	51. Slayers Doom Eternal

Slayers Doom Dil Brand

Episodio de Hoje: A ultima chance

Nota dos Autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom Dil Brand a ser uma história...

(Dia seguinte, quarto da Syl)

S - /abraçada com uma almofada/ bobo, bobo...é um mentiroso.../ pega a foto dela e do Val/ porque faz isso comigo?...o que eu te fiz?.../chorando/ se sentia a minha falta, porque beijou a Martina?...

F – Syl? /entrando no quarto/ você ta bem?

S – Não...

F – Posso entrar?

S – Pode, claro

F – Não fica desse jeito

S – Falar é fácil...você sabe que mesmo se brigar com o Xellos vai voltar...

F – De novo com isso não...

S – É verdade, eu não vou perdoar ele

F – Mentirosa

S – Que?

F – Você está mentindo, a quem está querendo enganar?a si mesma?

S – Porque diz isso?

F – Porque está mentindo?

S – Pare com isso, está me enrolando!

F – Deixa disso, Syl ele te ama, eu não vou começar a repetir tudo que eu disse daquela vez nem me meter, mas pense um pouco.../ sai do quarto

S – é um bobo...um bobo que eu amo...

(Na cozinha)

X – Alguém viu o Zel hoje?

G – Não, eu não vi

X – Desde que ele foi pra casa da Amélia, eu não o vi mais...

V – Não é de se admirar, afinal depois daquele susto

X – Bom, isso é verdade

L – Oi pessoal /pega uma torrada/ tchau pessoal!/ saindo da cozinha

X – Que foi isso?

V – Uma Lina passando muito depressa...

F – A Lina está bem apressada...onde ela vai?...

M – Ela vai trabalhar

F – QUANDO VOCÊ CHEGOU???

M – Acabei de entrar...

G – Você não tinha ido pra casa?

V – E quem foi que deixou você entrar ???

M – Eu tinha, eu pedi pra Lina deixar a porta aberta, pra fazer uma visitinha

F – Agora que todos já te viram pode ir

M – Quero falar com a Sylphiel, acho que o meu fã clube está crescendo não é?Valgaav

V – Cacete garota, agora eu te mato (avançando pra Martina)

G – (Segurando o Val) Calma cara, muita calma nessa hora

M – ahahahahha...você me diverte Valgaav.../saindo da cozinha

F – Cobra, não se atreva!

M – Ah desculpe, o que vai fazer?Colocar todos contra mim?O que eu fiz dessa vez?Vamos diga!

F – Ora sua...

V – Puta merda Gourry, me solta ou eu acabo com você também!!!

G – Quer se acalmar que isso não vai levar a nada

M - /manda um beijo pro Val/ bye bye /sobe

G – (soltando o Val) Qual é a sua?

V – Calaboca...

(Quarto da Syl)

M - /Entra/ Ol

S – Martina?

M – Eu queria falar com voc

S – Sobre?

M – O Valgaav

S – Não perca seu tempo, eu não estou interessada

M – Eu só queria que não ficasse com raiva de mim

S – Me desculpe, não posso ajuda-la

M – A culpa não foi só minha... é que depois do que aconteceu comigo...

S – Por favor Martina...

M – Está bem, está bem...Mas eu sinto muito de verdade/ saindo do quarto

S – Não...espere, eu não posso julga-la, eu que peço desculpas

M – Bem, eu não entendi o porque mais tudo bem... Você ta legal?

S – To, vou ficar, o que aconteceu com você?Cadê toda aquela alegria ao ver o Xellos?

M – Eu não posso fazer mais nada, acho que eu aprendi a mina lição, o Val foi tão bom ouvinte da outra vez...

S – Na festa?

M – É, por isso eu procurei ele

S – Claro

M – Me desculpe pelo que aconteceu

S – Ta tudo bem, não gosto de brigar com ninguém, quem vive do passado é museu Martina

M – ehehe, tem razão, eu vou indo, tchauzinho

S – Tchau

M - /sai do quarto, pensamento/ Uma já caiu, a Filia é fácil, o Val...será que da para piorar as coisas?...Nada contra a Amélia..ahh o Zelgadiss, Gourry e a minha amiguinha Lina Inverse...verão uma coisinha...em breve, muito em breve....Filia você é meu próximo alvo..../ vai até a cozinha/

(Mais tarde)

L – Cheguei povo amado!/ entrando

S – Ninguém te ama aqui não, vai embora

L – Credo/ sai de casa

G – Pô Syl, que historia é essa? (sai de casa)

S – Ah, agora eu sou a culpada?...o que ele acha que ela vai fazer?Fugir de casa?...

(fora da casa)

L – Oi Gourry

G – Oi, pô que coisa que a Syl disse... não se diz isso nem de brincadeira

L – Eu não me incomodo, ela não falava sério...eu espero...

GE – Quanto tempo Lina...Gourry...

L – Oi Gerard, é mesmo

G – E boa tarde

GE – Lina, nós temos que conversar

L – Estou ocupada Gerard

GE – É importante, você sabe que é...sabe o que pode acontecer se eu abrir a boca...

L - /pensamento/ O Gourry não sabe do Xellos...se ele falar.../fala/ A gente se fala daqui a pouco

G - ... (Volta pra casa)

L – Viu o que você fez Gerard?

GE – Eu não fiz nada

L – O Gourry ficou chateado comigo!

GE – Idai?Os amigos se entendem mais tarde

L – Não somos amigos... ele é meu namorado

GE - /Para de repente/.. você está brincando comigo?

L – Não, é sério.Eu nunca te prometi nada

GE – Eu...eu não disse nada

L – Que pena, né?

GE – Mas eu não vim aqui falar disso, minha arma Inverse

L – Vou precisar... ainda...

GE – Lina, eu vou matar o Phibrizzo

L – Teremos ajuda profissional

GE – É?O que você andou planejando?

L – Uma amiga...ela vai nos ajudar

GE – Podemos cuidar disso amanh

L – Ahh...é aniversário do Gourry..não vai dar

GE – Certo..eu vou indo..ei

L – O que?

GE – Eu posso transformar essa festa em um pesadelo e nem preciso fazer muito... me aguarde.../ sai

L – Louco..../volta pra casa

(Na rua...)

M – Ol

GE – Olá...Eu te conheço?

M – Nos vimos na praia, sou amiga da Lina

GE – se chama mesmo?

M – Martina, você é o Gerard?

GE – Isso

M – A Lina falou de voc

GE – Sobre...

M – Ela comenta de você pra mim

GE – O que você quer?

M – Eu não quero nada

GE – Olhar aqui Martina, você joga bem...mas, não vai funcionar comigo

M – Você quer a Lina

GE – O que disse?

M – Eu posso ajuda-lo

GE – O que você vai ganhar com isso?

M – Um favor...

(De volta a casa)

L – Cara aquele moleque não mudou em nada....

G – O que ele queria?

L – Uma coisa que eu havia pegado emprestado

F – Eu tenho que ir ao trabalho, tchau vocês dois!/ sai de casa

G – Ela só saiu agora???

L – Só... /pensamento/ Como ela tem coragem de trabalhar?....

S – Lina você não vai trabalhar?

L – É verdade....

S – Vai ser despedida se continuar assim

L – Eu sei, eu sei.../ sobe

S - /da um chute no sofá/ saco...

G – Que houve?

S – Eu podia estar em um emprego maravilhoso... eu to aqui agora... pelo menos vou ficar pro seu aniversario

G – Você ta pensando em voltar?

S – Minha vontade era de voltar ao tempo...

G – Entendo... sabe o que ta acontecendo entre a Lina e o Gerard?

S – Não... faz tempo que não o vejo... ainda bem...

G – Queria poder dizer o mesmo...

S – Vê se não da ataque de ciúmes, a Lina odeia isso...

G – Eu sei, eu sei...

S – Que bom, boa sorte../sobe

(Restaurante do Val, hora do almoço)

(Bate o sinal, indicando hora do almoço)

V – Aleluia, eu já tava ficando com fome

Lu – Você sempre ta com fome, idiota

V – Mas hoje ta bem pior

Lu – Qual o problema? Não comeu direito antes de sair?

V – Não. Recebemos uma visita bem desagradável

Lu – Xiii... o que houve?

V – Ah não, é uma historia muito longa, eu levaria o dia inteiro pra resumir tudo

Lu – Tenta

V – Bom, basicamente, eu beijei uma outra garota, mas fiquei com peso na consciência e contei pra minha namorada, ela ficou bem furiosa comigo

Lu – Nenhuma surpresa até ai

V – Eu sei... HEI, eu não sou um galinha

Lu – Ta (morde um biscoito) vo fingir que acredito

V – Que seja, o problema e que a garota que eu beijei fica jogando isso na minha cara o tempo todo, ela quer acabar comigo e com a Syl

Lu – E você quer que eu diga algo pra te ajudar?

V – Se possível

Lu - ... Se vira rapa, você já não é nenhuma criancinha e pode agir por conta própria

V – Pô, valeu

Lu – De nada, é só não fazer besteira

V - ...

(Mansão da Amélia)

A – Você acha que essas flores combinam? /apontado para o vaso

M – Combinar com o que?

A – Com a toalha da mesa

M – E eu lá sei... ahh Amélia, eu queria falar com voc

A – Sobre...

M – Eu pretendo voltar para a minha casa

A – Porque?

M – Eu não posso morar aqui pra sempre... /pensamento/ Não posso ficar aqui depois de aprontar com o pessoal todo...a Filia é que me aguarde

A – Eu acho que entendo...

M – Só quero que não fique chateada

A – Tudo bem, acho que você tem razão

M – Eu vou dar uma volta, certo?

A – Certo...

M - /Sai da casa

(Katraat Moutains Design)

F – Quase eu perco a hora

Sh – Dormiu no ponto?

F – Sherra, que bom que está aqui

Sh – Achou o que?... que eu ficaria naquele hospital../pensamento/ Com que cara eu vou olhar para o Sr. Dynast?Ele ainda não sabe que eu fracassei...

F – Está tudo bem?

Sh – É lógico... tenho tudo sobre controle.../pensamento/ Eu vou matar Xellos Mettalium, eu o odeio!Odeio você Filia... eu vou dar uma basta em tudo isso...Lina, você vai me ajudar

F – Você está muito pensativa

Sh – eehe... é que coisas boas aconteceram

F – É mesmo?

Sh – Por isso eu estou alegre!

Mil – Sherra, o Grausherra quer falar com você, e pelo humor dele, lá vem bomba

F – Xii...

Sh - /pensamento/ To ferrada... é hoje que a minha vida acaba... /fala/ Sim eu já vou indo...

F – Boa sorte

Sh – Vou precisar... /bate na porta/ Sr. Dynast?Posso entrar?

Dy – Sente-se Sherra... eu fiquei sabendo de alguns detalhes do seu desempenho na ultima missão

Sh - /pensamento/ ele já descobriu..?.../se senta, fala/ Sr. Dynast... o Xellos é muito ágil e a Srta. Filia estava com ele

Dy – E no que isso faria diferença? Você sempre foi uma das melhores agentes, nunca falhou numa missão, nunca

Sh - ... Sr. Dynast, por favor, me de mais uma chance, não vou falhar novamente!

Dy – Você sabe muito bem que não tolero falhas

Sh – Por favor, não haverá falhas, me de apenas mais uma chance Sr. Dynast!

Dy – E tolero menos ainda quem as comete

Sh – Sr. Dynast, por favor, eu não falharei, e a única coisa que eu peço uma chance!

Dy – Você quer mais uma chance?... então, mais uma chance, se cumprir a missão que vou te passar então podemos esquecer esse assunto

Sh – Qualquer coisa Sr. Dynast... /pensamento/ Eu disse Lina.... eu morro pelo Sr. Dynast...

Dy – É bem simples... livre-se do filho de Zellas, e então podemos conversar

Sh - /pensamento/ Simples ele diz.....ele quer que eu morra, isso sim.../fala/ Eu farei isso, Dynast-sama, posso me retirar?

Dy – Sim, pode...

Sh – Com a sua licença... / ela sai da sala/

F – Você está pálida

Sh - /Olhar demoníaco/

F – E-eu fiz alguma coisa...?

Sh – Nada...

Continua...

YS – Perdão pela demora...

ShX – Foi mal mesmo... e não percam o próximo capitulo!


	52. Slayers Doom Kouga Ninpou Chou

Slayers Doom Mega Brand

Episodio de Hoje: O Acordo

Nota dos autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom a ser um historia estranha

( Katraat Moutains Design, ainda naquele dia)

F – Sherra, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sh – Não... quer dizer, eu levei uma bronca do Sr. Dynast se era isso que queria saber

F – Porque?Você é uma pessoa tão competente

Sh – Eu não cumpri o prazo de uma coisa...era importante

F – Ahhn ta... sei como é

Sh - /pensamento/Não, você não faz a menor idéia..../fala/ pois é....

Mil – Sherra? Tem um cara na recepção querendo falar com você

Sh – Comigo?... ok.../vai até a recepção

(Na recepção)

Hippie – É você a Sherra?

Funcionaria – Não senhor... é ela ali (aponta pra Sherra chegando)

Hippie – Ah ta, me desculpe, Srta. Sherra?

Sh – Sim?

Hippie – Fui mandado aqui pelo Sr. HellMaster para tratar de um assunto urgente

Sh – HellMaster?...Do que se trata?

Hi – É a respeito da missão que o Sr. Grausherra lhe passou, o Sr. HellMaster está disposto a ajudar

Sh – Como ele sabe?Ele não deveria se envolver nisso, não diz respeito a ele

Hi – Digamos que pode ser proveitoso para ambas as partes, o Sr. HellMaster possui informações que podem ajudar em sua missão, tudo que ele pede em troca é que tire uma pessoa do seu caminho

Sh – Hmm... Informações é?... Certo, mas aqui não é lugar para discutirmos isso... é melhor irmos para um lugar com menos movimento .../pensamento/ Acho que o Sr. Dynast me mata se descobrir que estou me aliando com o Phibrizzo.... /fala/ Ou tem tanta pressa assim?

Hi – O tempo é curto, mas se for necessário tem um restaurante não muito longe daqui que pode nos dar mais privacidade

Sh – É melhor irmos para lá...

Hi – Certo (Eles saem)

Sh - /pega o celular/ Filia, eu vou sair, cuida da minha parte, tchau...

(Sala da Filia)

F – Perae, Sherra.../desliga o celular/ Droga... eu to cheia de trabalho pra fazer!E ainda tenho que cuidar dos da Sherra... que saco!Isso tudo porque ela foi encontrar com o namorado na recepção!

Dy – (Que tava passando por ali) É O QUE????

(No restaurante)

V - ... e ai ele disse...

Lu – Perae Val, chego gente

V – Quem?... (sai de fininho pra cozinha)

Lu – É só o hippie de semp... Val?

V – (da cozinha) Só saio quando ele sair

Lu – Que para de bancar o bebê... Oi Hi!

Hi – Oi Lu!

Lu – O de sempre?

Hi – O de sempre

Lu – Ta bom!

Sh - ...Podemos?

Hi – O que? Ah sim claro! Se você se livrar de uma outra pessoa para o Sr. HellMaster, ele ira ajuda-la com algumas informações

Sh – Certo, mas eu quero as informações primeiro

Hi – ... Vai haver uma festa amanhã à noite na casa do Sr. Xelloss, será sua melhor chance de pagá-lo desprevenido

Sh – Phibrizzo também está interessado no Xellos?

Hi – É o que parece, mas eu não sei o porque... mais uma coisa, você deve eliminar mais uma pessoa

Lu – Ta aqui, Hi

Hi – Brigado Lu, to morrendo de fome, não almocei hoje

Lu – Imagino... (volta pra cozinha) Era só o que me faltava

V – O que?

Lu – Ele trouxe uma amiga

V – Tão louca quanto ele, imagino

Lu – Na verdade ela me parece bem normal...

V – Serio (Poe a cabeça pra fora)... (Pensamento) Mas é a Sherra!

Sh – Mais uma?... Deve ser mais fácil do que o Xellos imagino... quem é essa pessoa?

Hi – Uma certa Lina Inverse, (come um pouco) Adoro a comida desse lugar

Sh - /engasga/ Co-como?...

Hi – Algum problema?

Sh – Não, nenhum... Qual o interesse do Phibrizzo na Lina Inverse?É só porque ela tem ligação com o Xellos?

Hi – Alguma coisa haver com os DuGalle... não sei direito... não vai comer?

Sh – Ahhh... acho que eu conheço essa história... Vou sim... /come um pouco

Hi – Bom né? Então podemos contar com sua ajuda?

Sh – Até que a comida é boa... alguma coisa tem que agradar... Eu já tenho que eliminar o Xellos, nessa brincadeira eu acabo com a Lina

Hi – O Sr. HellMaster vai ficar satisfeito... e acredito que seu chefe também

Sh – Sim, é verdade... mas e quanto as informações?

Hi – Essas são as informações

Sh - ....................

Hi – Que foi? Eu disse alguma coisa errada?

Sh – Não, certo eu vou ajudar o Phibrizzo....

Hi – Muito bom, muito bom...

Sh – A comida daqui é boa, eu deveria vir aqui pra almoçar...

Hi – Não disse?

(Em casa, hora do jantar...)

X - ... e eu disse 'cê ta maluca mãe???'

L – Mas que coisa...

F – Eu não disse....

S – É estranho

X – E tem mais, ela ainda queria que eu levasse os cachorros dela pro concurso, da pra acreditar????

L – /fala pro Xellos/Você deve ser um deles....

X – Quando eu disse que minha mãe é fogo ninguém acreditou, mas de uns tempos pra cá ela tem pegado no meu pé

G – Diz isso pra ela

X – Ta louco??? Se eu falo uma coisa dessas minha cabeça pode sair rolando

L – Tomara que fale...

F - /atende o celular/ Alô?...ahãn, já vai... Lina a Sherra quer falar com você /entrega o celular pra Lina

L – valeu... /sai da cozinha

V – Isso me faz lembrar... ela foi comer hoje lá onde eu trabalho

F – Ela me deixou cheia de tarefas...

X – (Com o Val) Não diga...

F – Saiu com o namorado e me deixou com as tarefas dela...

S – Tenho pena de você...

V – Namorado??? Ela é maluca??? Só se for

F – Melhor esquecer... to vendo que o cara não é namorado dela...

L – E não é mesmo, é outra pessoa... /se senta

V – Só o cara mais assustador da cidade inteira!!!

F – Quem era Val?

V – Um hippie esquisito que aparece lá as vezes

F – Hi-hippie?... o-o-o.... maluco?....

V – Isso, o maluco do restaurante

L – Não!!!Ficaram loucos??Ele não é namorado da Sherra....

V – Mas tava saindo com ela, a sua irmã mesmo disse que eles tavam bem juntinhos

L – A-a-a minha... ir... a Luna?

V – Ela mesma, é a única que tem coragem de falar com esse maluco na no restaurante

S – Um hippie?... uma vez, ele apareceu aqui, alguma coisa do Phibi

G – Tava cuidando dele ou alguma coisa assim

L – COMO??

G – Eu acho que ele é empregado dele ou alguma coisa assim

L – Ok... Filia me passa o seu celular...

F - ... Claro... /entrega o celular/ não quer também a minha carteira?

L – Não... /pega o celular e sai da cozinha

X – O jantar tava ótimo, eu quero é dar uma descansada agora, boa noite pra vocês (vai por quarto)

S – As pessoas dessa casa são muito estranhas...

F -Não diga...

Z – Você nem faz idéia...

F – Eu já acabei... tchau, tchau.../sai da cozinha

S – E vai sobrar pra mim lavar as louças....

Z – Eu ajudo

S – Ahh muito obrigada!

(Na sala)

L – ...Não acho que seja uma boa idéia, mas então até logo.../desliga

F – Meu celular

L – toma /entrega/ a Sherra vem pra cá...

F – O que ela vem fazer aqui a essa hora?

L – Brincar de pique e pega...

F – Ta bem Lina, mas não se esqueça que você tem aula amanhã.../sobe

L - ...saco.../atende a porta/ Oi...

M – Olááááá

L – Entra

M – Valeu, onde está o povo?

L – O Xellos já subiu

M - ...saco...

(Son de algo quebrando na cozinha)

M – O que foi isso?

L – Melhor você não ir até a cozinha

M – Porque não?

L – O Val ta lá...

G – (Da cozinha) Para de ser criança Val!!!

V – (Da cozinha) Me solta, porra!!!!

M – É... ele de um lado e eu do outro

L – O clubinho cada vez mais cheio

M – É bom fazer sucesso...

S – Oi Martina

M – Olá Sylphiel

L - /Atende a porta/ Entra Sherra

Sh – Olá, temos um assunto pra resolver...

L – Vamos lá pra cima?...

Sh – Onde está o Xellos?

L – Lá em cima

Sh – Não da pra ir pra outro canto...

L – Vamos para a cozinha/ as duas vão para a cozinha

M – Sobramos...

S – É...

F – Syl! Eu queria.... Martina...

M – Oiiii

F – O que você está fazendo aqui?

M – Vim falar com a Lina

F – Ela está ocupada, volte mais tarde

M – Não quero, vou esperar e depois eu falo, obrigada

(Na cozinha)

L – Gente, da pra dar licença?

G e Z – (Segurando o Val) Ce acha que dá?

L – Deixa ele solto, Val... você vai fazer cena de novo?

V – Pensa que eu não sou capaz????

L – Eu tenho que resolver algo importante de verdade, saiam da cozinha!!

Z – Lina, pega o rolo de massa

L – Perae.../vai pra sala

S – Está acontecendo alguma coisa na cozinha?

L – Seu namorado quer matar a Martina...Martina vai lá pro meu quarto e depois eu falo com você

M – Ok.../sobe

F – Eu vou ficar por lá também.../sobe

S – Ciumenta....

L – Zel, Gourry!Pode soltar!

V – (Entra correndo na sala) CADÊ?????

S – Ela saiu Valgaav...

V – (Vai até a porta, abre e grita) E NÃO VOLTE MAAAAAAIS!!!!!!!!!!!

Vizinho – Vai dormir seu filho duma....

S – Que ridículo.../sobe

L - /volta pra cozinha

Z – Eu vou dar uma volta que aqui, com esse clima, eu não fico mesmo... ce vem Val?

V – (Ainda nervoso) Pode ser (Os dois saem)

G – (sobe)

(Cozinha...)

L – Enfim...

Sh – Só tem maluco aqui dentro

L – Com certeza... mas, o que foi?

Sh – Lina...lembra que eu disse que ajudaria você?

L – Lembro, o que aconteceu...?

Sh – Eu não posso mais te ajudar, eu sinto muito

L – Mas...porque?

Sh – Eu costumo cumprir as coisas, mas... eu mesma prometi matar o Xellos, e até agora ele está vivo

L – O que aconteceu com você...?Seu objetivo não era esse, não era só as informações?

Sh – Esse era o meu objetivo...

L – Terá que mata-lo?

Sh – É...E eu farei isso, acredite

L – Acho melhor tomar cuidado

Sh – Porque?

L – Ele tem armas em casa...

Sh – Lina, eu peço que pare de me dar essas informações

L – Mas, você vai precisar....

Sh – Por favor, eu tenho uma nova missão e não estou satisfeita em ter que cumpri-la

L – Que cara é essa Sherra?...Tem alguma coisa haver...

Sh – Phibrizzo está muito bravo... seu amigo está encrencado até a alma

L – Eu prometi ajuda-lo

Sh – Pare de se meter, O que você ganha com isso?

L – Eu só prometi...e eu vou cumprir

Sh – Não se envolva mais com ele

L – Eu também não entendo, porque faz tanto pelo seu chefe?

Sh - ...Lina, eu amo o Sr. Dynast, eu já disse eu faria de tudo para agrada-lo nem que custe a minha vida

L – Não vai conseguir matar o Xellos...

Sh – Eu posso não conseguir, mas eu vou tentar é isso que o Sr. Dynast me pediu

L – Porque se abre tanto comigo?Eu poderia contar tudo para o Xellos

Sh – Ele sabe que eu preciso mata-lo não é surpresa... o que eu estou te dizendo não é nada demais...

L – Não vai poder mais me ajudar?

Sh – Eu sinto muito

L – Certo...mas, obri—

Sh – Não agradeça...eu já vou indo era só isso

L – Certo, eu te acompanho até a porta

Sh – Ok...

(Na sala)

L – Tchau Sherra

Sh – Tchau...

L – Agora, tenho que falar com a Martina!/sobe/

(No andar de cima)

M - ...Ahh Filia da um tempo!

F – Diz que é mentira!

M – É mentira, é mentira, é mentira!

F – Sua cobra, diga a verdade uma vez na vida!

M - ...Vai pedir desculpas pro seu namoradinho, por ter brigado com ele pela 500.000.000 vez!

F – É de quem é a culpa?

M – Dessa vez não é minha...

F – Pior que é verdade...Mas quem mandou beijar o Val?!

M – Mais uma não... eu só falei, foi ele quem concordou!

L – Gente, eu to aqui a um tempão...

M – Já vai

L - ...

F – Aposto que colocou lixo na cabeça dele

M – Isso quer dizer, você?

F – Você só arranja confusão!!

M – Você é a única que cai em tudo que eu falo, a Sylphiel já teria resolvido o problema dela se você não tivesse dado palpite, no que você pode ajudar?Briga com o Xellos a toda hora!E sempre porque?Por culpa da Martina!

F - .....Se você não se mete-se tanto isso não aconteceria

M – Eu não vou deixar o Xellos pra você tão fácil

F – Você só subiu uma vez!Quando ainda estávamos na casa da Amélia

M – E eu vou voltar a subir e eu vou derrubar todos, mas você Filia... eu vou ter prazer de te jogar lá de cima!!

L – Parem com isso vocês duas!

F e M – ESPERA!

F – Você não vai conseguir, o Xellos nunca mais vai cair na sua

M – Será que a culpa foi só dele?

F – Como?

M – Eu beijei o Xellos... eu apareci no quarto dele a noite, eu fiz tudo

F – Porque insiste tanto em algo que você sabe que não vai conseguir?

M – Ele não é um prêmio, que a melhor vai conseguir, por isso pare de falar como se ele fosse um troféu

F – Eu não falo assim

M – Você fala, ahh vive falando... você não ama ele de verdade

F – É claro que amo

M – Então porque ainda estão brigados?

L - ....Martina, da pra ser...?

F – Na-não é da sua conta

M – Pense nisso... pare de ser egoísta/ vai pro quarto da Lina

(No quarto da Lina)

L – O que você estava falando?

M – Nada, umas coisas que estavam na minha cabeça

L – Mas você está errada, vocês duas brigam pelo Xellos como se ele fosse um troféu, mas a Filia...

M – Eu não quero saber!!A Filia ama de verdade o Xellos é isso que você ia me dizer?Eu já sei que ama, e eu sei que ele ama ela!!Não preciso que ninguém fique me repetindo isso

L – Martina... porque insiste tanto?

M – Eu já tive a chance uma vez... e eu a quero de volta

L – Que chance?

M – Uma coisa que ele me disse...Mas eu queria falar com você era que eu vou voltar para o meu apartamento e eu queria saber se você não quer ir comigo, você sabe colegas de quarto

L – Martina... eu não sei, eu gosto desse conforto

M – E gosta porque está perto do Gourry

L – Também....

M – Sabe, eu não vejo vocês como um casal, vocês não estão sempre juntos e parece que não gostam de mostrar isso pra ninguém...

L – Não é bem assim, nós apenas não estamos sempre nos agarrando como algumas pessoas que eu conheço... mas a Sylphiel e o Valgaav também não são exagerados

M – Mas que você e o Gourry

L - ..Sei lá, Martina... eu não sei quanto morar com você, não é uma idéia ruim, mas também não sei se é uma boa idéia

M – Pense nisso, pode ser legal

L - ...Ahh tenho que pedir uma coisa pra você

M – Peça...O que é?

L – Fala com a Sylphiel faz ela voltar com o Valgaav, a culpa foi sua e você sabe disso

M – Eu não posso, eu sei que a culpa foi minha, eu não fiz nada... sem querer...

L – E diz isso na cara de pau?

M – Porque não?A verdade é essa

L - ...Ahh você é estranha Martina, naquela hora parecia que você queria que a Filia se acertasse com o Xellos

M – Mas eu quero

L – QUER???????

M – Pare de gritar!Qual é a surpresa?

L – VOCÊ QUER A FILIA E O XELLOS JUNTOS???

M – Quero....

L – Qual é o plano?

M – Credo Lina... não tem plano

L – Que mentira....

M – Deixa isso pra lá, eu já vou indo ou não sei como vou sair daqui quando o Valgaav chegar

(Andar de baixo)

L – Tchau Martina

M – Tchau....

L – Essa é boa... essa garota deve estar com febre....

Continua


	53. Slayers Doom Crusade

Slayers Doom alguma coisa

Episodio de Hoje: Revelações

Nota dos autores: Nós autorizamos Slayers Doom a ser um historia onde te sempre algo novo pra se contar

( Dia seguinte...no quarto da Filia)

L – Hoje é dia de festa, temos muito o fazer

S – Eu sei, mas vamos começar por onde?

F – Temos que organizar os moveis, comida, enfeites

L – A comida é com a Amélia

F – Falou com ela?

L – Já liguei

S – Eu posso cuidar da decoração?

F – É claro Sylphiel, isso me faz lembrar que você sempre foi a encarregada da decoração das festas...

S – Bons tempos aquele...

L – Ta, ta, vamos logo com isso, Syl você ainda não ta falando com o Val?

S – Eu não...

L – E você Filia?

F – Eu to falando com o Val

L – Não com o Val, com o Xellos

F – Ahhh... ehehehe... sei lá

L e S – Como sei l�?

F – Ahh me deixem em paz!

(Na sala)

X – É hoje galera! Vamo bota pra quebra nessa festa

V – Já pedi pra Luna me separar umas garrafas do bom e velho

Z – O 'Puro Álcool'?

V – Esse mesmo, vai ser como nos bons e velhos tempos, que nem nas festas da Eris, lembra?

Z – Ah, as festas da Eris, não tem como esquecer...

L – Faaaala garotos

F – Conversando sobre, o que?

S – Acho que eu vou voltar pro meu quarto/ já se afastando

L – Ahh Sylphiel fica quietinha ai

S – Eu vou pra cozinha então.../vai até a cozinha

L – Val, porque você só fica olhando? vai atrás dela

V – Nem precisa falar (vai pra cozinha)

Z – A festa é só durante a noite Lina, não precisa querer arrumar confusão logo de manhã

L – Eu não estou querendo arranjar confusão, eu apenas quero que esses dois pamonhas se resolvam.

F – Lina, você não pode falar nada, porque você e o Gourry demoraram um tempão!

L - ...

G – (Descendo as escadas) Ué, já esta todo mundo de pé?

L - ...

(Na cozinha)

S – Ah... Val...Valgaav...

V – A gente precisa conversar

S – Certo...pode começar

V – Olha, para o bem, para o mal... a gente tem que acabar com essa situação de impasse...

S – Que susto!...ouh, acho que você tem razão

V – Então... podemos tentar chegar em um acordo?

S – É, eu acho que podemos

V – A gente não precisa ficar nesse gato-rato um com o outro como se fossemos a Filia e o Xelloss

S – Sabe, eu já senti inveja da relação deles...mas agora, eu não sinto mais

V – Hehe... então, tudo bem?

S – Claro /abraça o Val/ você faz muita besteira, mas eu sinto falta de você, mas eu ainda estou brava

V – (sorriso) Então porque eu estou quase sem ar?

S - /solta ele e fica de costas/ mudei de idéia, eu nunca mais vou falar com você

V – (Abraça ela por trás) É brincadeira Syl, não precisa ficar desse jeito

S – Eu te adoro, mesmo fazendo tantas...burradas

F – Com eles ninguém se incomoda!

Z – Eles são mais discretos...

X – Ah, va te catá

L – Eu concordo com o Zel, e falando em Zel, olha quem chegou

A – Olá pessoal!

M – Oi

F – Oi Amélia, oi Martina

M – Oizinho

A – Uma reunião na cozinha?

X – É, uma reunião dos desgarrados

G – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A – O que?

M – Melhor não entender Amy

S – Vocês só vão arrumas as coisas á noite?

F – Eu acho melhor

M – Porque não conversamos todos juntos, é tão difícil isso acontecer, a ultima vez foi quando, naquele jogo da garrafa?

L – Aquele jogo foi engraçado

A – Foi nada...

V – (Baixinho) Ela quer é arrumar confusão

S – Ela sempre arruma

A – Zel, está tudo bem com o seu emprego?

F – Que bonitinho, ela ficou traumatizada desde que o Zel disse que tinha que ir para a Alemanha

S – Filia, minha amiga... você está insuportável hoje

L – Xellos, da um jeito nela

Z – Não acho que seja uma boa idéia... você sabe BEM como ele vai dar um jeito...

L – Ok, Xellos da um jeito na Filia LONGE da gente

A – Cof cof... Zel, você está me ignorando/ com lagrimas nos olhos/ o que eu te fiz?Isso tudo é porque eu quase não tenho tempo de vir aqui?Ou porque só nos vemos quando você sai do trabalho cansado, e vai para a minha casa?Ou eu sou nova e chata?

Z – O que? Quem foi que disse isso? Eu não tava te ignorando é que eu to com umas coisas na cabeça...

V – (Tossindo) Eris

A – Quem!

Z – Que Eris o que Val? Ficou maluco?

V – Sei la, a gente tocou no assunto hoje... e eu me lembro como você era amarrado nela

A – Quem é Éris?Onde ela mora?Quando e onde a conheceu?Quantos anos ela tem?Como assim amarrado nela?Quem é ela Zelgadis Greywords!

F – /baixinho/ Depois eu sou a ciumenta...

M – Querida, você ainda é a campeã

S – Val... porque ficou falando essas coisas, não está vendo que só está piorando as coisas? E vocês estavam tocando no assunto, isso quer dizer que também conhece ela... ela já foi alguma namorada sua?Ficante?Fale Valgaav!

V – Minha não, mas o Zel nam...

Z – Colega de quarto, ela era minha colega de quarto na época do colégio, a gente só estava comentando das festas que ela dava, eu não vejo ela desde aquela época, não tem nada a ver com o que você ta pensando Amélia

S – Certo...

A – Co-co-colega de quarto?...ahh L-sama, alguém me arranje um copo d'água

L – Aqui/ entrega o copo

A - /bebe a água/

S – Um garoto e uma garota não podem morar debaixo do mesmo teto se não forem casados

L – Você e o Val são o que?

S – ou namorados...

Z – Amélia, isso é só uma velha historia

X – Então não tinha nenhum problema, certo Zel?

Z – Que tal você calar a boca, Sr. Levo-Garotas-Pra-Minha-Cabana-Secreta

X – Ta bom, como se isso fosse verdade

F e M – Mas você já me levou na sua cabana

S – Val, você não quer aproveitar o momento e dizer alguma coisa agora?

L – Ta na hora de esculachar todo mundo!

V – Dizer o que? Como se todas as minhas trapalhadas do passado já não tivessem sido discutidas. O Zel é que gosta de guardar as dele

X – O que? Tem mais de onde veio essa?

V – Quer que eu te conte?

X – Manda

A – Fale TUDO

L – Vamos contar pelo menos um segredo de cada um

Na – HOHOHOHOHO!Eu vou começar por você Lina Inverse

L – NAGHA?De onde você surgiu?

Na – A porta da frente estava aberta, fala logo verdinho

Z – Ta achando que isso aqui é casa da mãe Joana?

V – Eu já disse, meu passado já esta em cheque a tempos

Na – Não estressa não...

L – Alguém fale logo alguma coisa

Na – Ahh Lina, cala a boca, você já beijou uma garota

L – NAGHA!

S – Meu deus...

F – O seu é pior senhorita Ladha

S – eheheh... Filia, não podemos ficar de fora...?

X – Opa, isso ta ficando interessante

G – Quer que eu fale um dos seus?

X – Que tal eu contar da vez em que você dormiu com uma professora?

L – Ahhhh isso ta muito bom!

Na – Qual professora?

L – Nagha você não tem um passado honroso

Na – Tudo que você falar a respeito de mim, não será surpresa pra ninguém

L – E da vez, em que você foi a uma festa de patys, quando você pintou o cabelo de loiro, e foi com um vestido longo e sem decote, gola alta e rosa e ainda por cima estava de salto alto!

Na – LINA!

L –Eu nunca me diverti tanto assim!

X – Fez isso mesmo? Que decepção...

G – E da vez em que você deu em cima da filha do professor de física pra passar de ano?

X – Ei! Você também fez isso

Na – Que decepção rapazes... fazer isso por nota?

M – Nagha você já deu em cima do filho do professor de Educação Física

S – Mas ele tinha 11 anos!

Na – Algumas crianças sabem aproveitar a infância

M – Que horror Nahga

L – Martina você já transou com o professor de Álgebra, no carro dele!

M – Sua... Sua... E quando você foi a igreja?E disse ao pastor que não era virgem?E só tinha 15 anos, E ainda deu em cima do filho do bispo, no MEIO da missa!

L – Apelona!

G – ÉOQUE?

Z – Tem algo de errado nessa historia, filho do bispo?

L – Não era do bispo!

Na – Tem razão, era de um carinha l�, e o menino era cego!

X – Vocês vão todos pro inferno por causa disso...

Z – Não que eu não tenha umas boas de você, por exemplo, da vez que você bebeu tanto que passou uma hora tentando fazer a lata de lixo dançar

X – Que? E quando você invadiu a vestiário feminino pra por uma câmera lá e ficou uma semana no hospital

Z – Isso foi com você

S – Que vergonha...

F – Vergonha?E você ficou bêbada, e dançou em cima da mesa e ainda por cima funk!

S – Você ficou bêbada uma vez e a festa nem tinha começado direito, e ainda por cima empurrou a mãe do organizador na piscina

F – A festa estava chata!

L – Isso ta ótimo!E você Amélia nunca fez nada demais?

A – Eu sou uma menina descente

F e S – Que mentira!

F – Disse que o vinho era suco de uva

A – As pessoas podem se confundir

S – Era a festa do VINHO!

A – Eu não havia lido o convite...

F – Na festa do baile, você foi de pijama

A – Não era pijama, era um vestido diferente

S – por favor, aquilo era pijama...

F – Sylphiel não sabe desenhar!

S – Mentirosa é claro que sei

F – Os quadros que os senhores vândalos destruíram você comprou!

Z – Oi?

V – Me deixa fora disso

L – Chega pessoal, senão daqui a pouco vocês estarão lutando

Na – Tchau/ sai da casa

Ge – Que gritaria...

S – Quando você entrou aqui?

Ge – A senhorita Nagha deixou, Olá Sylphiel

S – Oi

Ge – Ei Lina, não podemos conversar? rapidinho, não vou tomar seu tempo

L – Ok... vamos lá pra fora.../ saem da casa

F – Ta todo mundo invadindo isso aqui

Sh – Pois é

F – Sherra!

Sh – ehehe, a Lina me deixou entrar

Z – CHEGA DESSA PALHAÇADA!

G –(Sai da cozinha)

V – Lá vai o sr. Desconfiado

X – Isso ainda vai dar mer...

F – Sente-se Sherra

A – Zelgadiss não deve gritar na frente de convidados

Sh – Obrigada Filia, e obrigada por cuidar da minha tarefa no outro dia

F – É um prazer

(fora da casa)

Ge – Tenho novidades pra você

L – Oba, diga

Ge – Conseguimos, a lanchonete está de pé

L - ...

Ge – Não está feliz?

L – Sim eu estou

Ge – Vai continuar a trabalhar l�, não é?

L – Sim, mas eu estou com outro emprego agora...

Ge – Você pode fazer meio expediente lá

L – Não sei se o Gourry vai apreciar essa idéia

Ge – Então eu te dou um horário em que eu não esteja trabalhando

L – Mas você vai estar por lá

Ge – Inevitavelmente...

G – Por que você não larga de uma vez do pé dela? Ela não precisa de você, ainda não entendeu isso direito?

L – Gourry, por favor... O Gerard só está sendo educado me chamando novamente para trabalhar lá

Ge – Cara, eu não vou fazer nada... eu só quero que ela volte /pensamento/ E que termine com você... /fala/ Você não manda nela

G – E nem você, nem agora, nem nunca

L – Chega vocês dois!Gerard depois eu te ligo confirmando minha resposta, por favor, é melhor você ir embora

Ge – Ok, Ok... Tchau Li/ vai embora

G – Como você ainda fala com ele? Esse sujeito não está fazendo isso por caridade, você sabe disso

L – Gourry eu sei que ele não está fazendo isso por caridade, apenas tente entender, eu desde que trabalho com ele prometi ajuda-lo... com uns problemas familiares...

G – Lina...(Põe as mãos nos ombros dela) eu fico muito preocupado, eu sei que esse cara não é uma boa pessoa e tenho certeza de que ele guarda algum segredo... e eu tenho medo que ele acabe envolvendo você nisso

L – Gourry, todos temos um segredo...e sempre que contamos ele para alguém, por mais bobo que possa ser, acabamos por envolver essa pessoa...

G - ... então você já está envolvida nos problemas dele...

L – Mais ou menos, ahh Gourry eu não quero falar dele, vocês aproveitar o dia, o que você acha?

G – Boa idéia, quero ver o que vocês vão aprontar hoje!

L – Muita coisa, reúna o pessoal, hoje será o mico 2!

G – Diz que eu ainda to livre...

L – Ahh Gourry, sem você não tem graça/ da um beijo no rosto dele/ hein?

G – To perdido...

L – Ahhhh/pula em cima dele/ Obrigada!Obrigada!Obrigada!

X – (Da janela) Ooo, que bonitinho

L – Ahhh Xellos, vai procurar a Filia!

X – To afim não, brigadinho, então, micada hoje?

L - /Vermelha/ Há quanto tempo você está ai!

X – Tempo suficiente (sorriso)

G – Não da pra você se mandar não?

X – Cruz credo, que mau humor... (tira a cara da janela)

L – Esse pessoal é tão enxerido...

/de dentro da casa/

F – Xellos... posso falar com você?

X – Diga

F – Eu me sinto culpada, pela maneira que julguei você, eu deveria ter...tentado te compreender, e... eu não fiz isso...eu sinto muito

X – Não há o que tentar entender... o que eu faço não é muito certo... mas mesmo assim... (abraça ela)... muito obrigado por ficar do meu lado

F – Você é tão bonzinho, apesar de tudo que eu falo, você me perdoa...obrigada

G – Olha só quem esta fazendo bonitinho agora

L – Da licença.../vai pro quarto

F - /abraça ele com força/ de verdade, eu agradeço

G – Assim, tipo, vocês não estão atrasados pro trabalho?

X – Como? (Olha pro relógio e quebra o abraço) Ihhhhh, me esqueci completamente, minha mãe vai arrancar meu couro!

F – Então tchau Xellos...

X – Tchau querida (Da um beijo no rosto dela e sai correndo)

Z – Esse nunca vai aprender...

F – Ahh não vai mesmo

Z – E você? Não vai trabalhar hoje?

F – Eu?Sei l�, não to com vontade

L – Que coisa...

V – Alias sou eu que vou agora, não era você que tinha que ir cedo?

Z – Não preciso ir hoje...

V – Namorada poderosa a sua hein?

continua

Depois de séculos!


	54. Slayers Doom Chronicle

Slayers Doom

Episodio de Hoje: Nem tudo o que dá certo é certo

Nota dos autores: Nós autorizamos Slayers Doom a ser uma historia em férias.

Na casa, no final da tarde.

Val: Aê pessoal, é hora da festa

Lina: FESTA!FESTA!FESTA!

Sylph: Lina, por favor... não faça tanto barulho.

Val: VAMOS FAZER BARULHO!

Sylph: Valgaav e Lina, parem de gritar!

Filia: Credo, que estresse, Syl

Lina: Isso é falta de atenção

Sylph: Que?

Xell: Calma Syl, até parece a-

Filia: Quem? – Filia

Sylph: Que estresse, Filia

Filia: HÁ HÁ HÁ Muito engraçada

Zel: Ok Ok, vamos a essa festa ou não?

Val: FESTA!

Gourry: Pô gente, valeu mesmo

Amélia: Quando quiserem

Lina:Gourry, você merece muito mais – E o abraça.

Filia: Que coisa fofa

Sylph: Que bunitinhu

- É, claro – Diz Martina se aproximando cautelosamente de Xellos. Filia manda um olhar assassino para Martina, que simplesmente ignora.

Sylph: Olha o ciúme

Filia agarra o braço de Xellos, Martina passa direto por eles, olhando para frente e de nariz em pé.

Xell: Oi querida

Filia: Não posso ficar assim com você?

Xell: Prefiro desse jeito – Diz antes de beijá-la.

- Enquanto eles ficam de agarração, vamos fazer festa – Diz Valgaav indo para a cozinha junto com Sylphiel.

Sylph: Esse é o seu jeito de fazer festa, eu hein...

- Não – Responde o que exatamente não fora uma pergunta, e puxa umas garrafas de um dos armários – ESSE é meu jeito! – Valgaav

Sylph: Me da uma

Val: Você? Ce ta bem? Ta tudo certo, certo?

Sylph: Claro Val, você fala como se fosse a coisa mais anormal me ver beber

Val: Bem...

- Eu sei que não costumo beber, mas não ás vezes faz bem, né? – Diz bebendo um pouco.

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso... – Diz Valgaav do portal da cozinha – Aê pessoal, to trazendo as garrafas!

- E eu vou fingir que nunca soube de nada – Diz Sylphiel saindo da cozinha.

Lina: Traz logo Val!

- To trazendo – Diz Valgaav, voltando para a sala.

Xell: Bota um som, Zel

- Ok – Diz Zelgadiss, colocando alguma música.

Filia: Você parece chateada, Syl

Sylph: Um pouco

Filia: Deixa eu ver, o Val aprontou alguma...

Sylph: Eu não quero é ver o Val beijando a Martina

Filia: Essa garota fica dando em cima do namorado de todo mundo

Amélia: O que houve com vocês duas? Falando mal da Martina, pessoal...

Sylph: Não é da Martina que eu to falando mal, é do beijo.

Filia: Eu to falando mal dela mesmo

Amélia: Filia, ela mudou

Filia: Não, ok!Ela continua a mesma ladra, que quer roubar o Xellos de mim

- Falando desse jeito, parece mesmo que ele é um troféu – Diz Amélia ficando irritada, e se afasta das duas. Filia fica de cara feia e Sylphiel vai para o pé da escada.

Xell- Que cara é essa Fi?

Filia- Eu... nada, vamos curtir essa festa

- Claro – Diz Xellos dando um sorriso

- Gourry – Chama Lina se aproximando, a campainha toca e Lina atende – Ouh... – E sai da casa e encosta a porta – O que ce ta fazendo aqui?

Gerard - Nada demais

- Quem é? – Pergunta Xellos também saindo da casa – _Ué, o pau mandando do Phibrizzo?_

Lina: Gerard, pelo amor que você tem a sua vida, vai embora

Gerard: Porque você ta falando isso?

- Lina Inverse, Gerard DuGalle e Xellos Metallium, que surpresa vê-los. – Diz Sherra se aproximando.

Xell: É quanto tempo, Sherra. _E mais essa agora?_

Lina: Pessoal, é melhor vocês saírem

Sherra: 'Nós' vamos

Gerard: Nós?

Sherra: Sim, 'nós'

Xell: Pois é né? Que pena

Sherra: Vamos Gerard, tenho um assunto que é do seu interesse. _Vamos otário._

Gerard: O que pode ser do meu interesse que você saiba?

Sherra: HellMaster Phibrizzo

- Vamos logo – Gerard. Sherra da um sorriso e os dois se afastam, mas ainda estando no campo de visão da casa.

Lina: _O que você está tramando Sherra?_

Xell: Mas, que coisa...

Lina: Podemos voltar

Sherra puxa a arma devagar e falando com Gerard, aponta a arma na direção de Xellos, Xellos percebe e rapidamente pensa em alguma coisa que a faça parar

Xell: Puxa, olha Lina como a rua ta movimentada hoje

- É mesmo – Diz Lina sem perceber o que estava acontecendo.

- _Espertinho _– Pensa Sherra guardando a arma, e ela e Gerard vão para seus cantos.

- _Quase que eu já era _– Pensa Xellos suando frio, ele e Lina voltam para dentro da casa – Eu vou beber uma.

Val: Finalmente, que reunião era aquela na porta?

Xell: Um mendigo pedindo esmola

- Xellos! – repreende Lina – Nada de mais...

Martina puxa Lina

Martina: Pela sua cara deixa eu advinhar... Era o Gerard

Lina: Martina, qualé...

Martina: Acertei, será que você não se importa com o seu namorado?

Lina: Você fala como se eu estivesse namorando os dois

Martina: E não está?

Lina da um tapa na cara de Martina.

Lina: Eu não sou mais assim! E pare de se meter na minha vida

Amélia: As duas agora, parem com isso – Diz se metendo entre elas.

Zel: Gente, hoje pelo menos hoje, vamos dar um trégua.

Filia: _Bem feito_

Lina sobre pro quarto batendo os pés com força.

Amélia: Lina...

Sylph: Daqui a pouco ela desce, só vai descontar a raiva em alguma coisa – E se afasta bebendo ainda mais.

Amélia: Zel, as coisas não estão muito agradáveis...não há nada que possamos fazer?

Zel: Tenho uma idéia

Val: Está pensando o mesmo que eu?

Zel: Definitivamente não – E muda a música para uma mais lenta – Ame – E estende a mão. Amélia segue com ele sorrindo.

Val: Taí, gostei, Syl?Syl?

Sylph: Pois não?

Val: Me acompanha...?

Sylph: Aonde?

Val: ...Na dança, você ta bem?

Sylph: Eu? Eu to óóóóótima

Val: Você tomou do 'Puro'?

Xell: Vamos Fi?

Gourry sobe as escadas atrás de Lina.

Filia: Claro, claro.

Sylph: Era a garrafa no final da mesa? Porque se for eu tomei sim, mas o qual o problema? Ainda da pra dançar.

Val: ...Quer saber, vai assim mesmo

(No andar de cima)

Gourry: Batendo na porta Lina? Tudo bem?

Lina: Ahãn

Gourry: O que foi aquilo lá em baixo?

Lina: abre a porta e se taca nos braços dele Eu só me irritei um pouquinho, ta bem?

Gourry: abraça ela de volta É só você se lembrar que eu sempre to aqui

Lina: Eu te amo O beija

(No andar de baixo)

Val: Eu não sabia que você dançava desse jeito

Sylph: Ahh Valzinho, você não sabe de nada

Xell: Ela ta meio solta né?

Filia: Eles estão ouvindo a mesma música que nós?

Xell: Acho que não

Zel: Aposto que se desligar o som, não muda em nada

Amélia: Com certeza...

Sylph: Ah Valzinho

Val: Hm?

Sylph: Você é tão gostoso

Xell e Zel: O.o

Val: _Epa, esse negócio ta meio rápido demais_

Filia: Essa Syl eu não conheço

Amélia: ...

Sylph: Que foi Valzinho?

Val: Porque eu não te conheci mais cedo?

Sylph: Porque eu era mais santinha, Valzinho ce ta tão paradão, cadê aquele fogo todo?

Val: Ta subindo pelo meu corpo todo

Zel: Eu não to ouvindo isso...

Amélia: Do que eles estão falando?

Filia: Essa é a Syl!

Sylph: Aé? Hm, só quero ver...Então Valzinho, quer que eu te de uma ajudinha? Começa beijar o pescoço dele

Filia: Que diabos deu nessa garota?

Martina: É...Eu não aproveitei, que merda...

Val: Ah, garota esperta – Começa a esfregar as costas dela

Zel: Ok, podem continuar esse showzinho lá em cima

Sylph: Olha Zel, você é bonitão, mas quer saber de uma coisa? Vai se ferrar.

Zel: Já chega – Vai pra cozinha

Amélia: Zel..Val, você que ta um pouquinho mais consciente, leva ela lá pra cima

Val: _Essa festa caiu do céu, _Bora Sylph, deixa esses quadrados aí – Começa a subir

Sylph: Valzinho! Me carrega?

Val: Com prazer – Volta e põe ela nos braços e sobe

Zel: -Chega com um balde de água- Cadê eles?

Amélia: Subiram, e o que você ia fazer com isso?

Lina: Que houve por aqui? A Syl ta passando mal?

Martina: Ela ta bem até demais

Filia: Eu nunca vi essa garota tão bêbada assim

Gourry: A Syl bebeu?

Zel: Bebeu? Pra que você acha que essa água ta aqui?

Filia: Bebeu por ela e pelo Val

Martina: Você ia mesmo tacar esse balde?

Lina: Pena que eu perdi, sabe Deus quando eu vou ver isso de novo

Amélia: Não queira

Lina: Porque não?

Zel: Acha que eu trouxe de brincadeira?

Martina: Mas que coisa, devia ter pensando nisso mais cedo

Zel: Não achei que fosse necessário

Martina: Essa eu queria ter visto

Amélia: Essa eu não queria ter visto nada

Xell: De qualquer forma, vamos tentar esquecer disso

Zel: Concordo plenamente

Filia: E a festa continua

Xell: Vamos tomar uns drinques e esquecer isso

Lina: Outro bêbado, eu concordo!

Martina: _E diz que mudou _To dentro

Filia: Eu não vou encher a cara

Martina: Tadinha

Filia: Como é?

Martina: Que?

Xell: Meninas, por favor...

Martina: hunf

Filia: Fingida

Lina: Ainda tem do 'puro' quem quer?

Xell: Eu quero

Gourry: Eu passo

Zel: Vou querer um pouco

Filia e Amélia – Vocês tem certeza?

Lina: Ah Gourry, você não quer nem um pouquinho?

Xell: Ta tudo tranqüilo, não é como se a gente fosse que nem a Syl

Zel: Ninguém aqui é bêbado de primeira viagem

Gourry: Ah, sei lá, então ta, mas só um pouco

Amélia: Se você diz...

Filia: Se não ficar igual a ela

Lina: É isso aí!

Martina: Você já ta bêbada Lina

Lina: Errado, eu estou alegre

Xell: Bora gente

Zel: Vamos brindar ao Gourry

Lina: Isso aí!

Martina: _Porque será que eu acho que hoje eu vou conseguir o que eu quero...E você pensando que eu não tinha mais nenhuma carta na manga, eu estou de volta_

Xell: O Gourry é um bom companheiro!

Lina: E ninguém pode negar!

Martina: Parem de palhaçada e vamos beber

Xell: Vamos!

Todos começam a beber.

Filia: Vamos dançar Amélia – E muda a música para uma mais agitada

Amélia – Bora – As duas começam a dançar

Lina: Daaaaaançam mal!

Martina: Já bêbada Lina?

Lina: Eu? Que isso!

Enquanto isso, sem ser visto Xelloss pega o balde de água e taca tudo em cima de Amélia e Filia.

Xell: Bwahahhahah

Gourry: Pensando bem, acho que não vou beber não...

Amélia: AH! Minha roupa!

Filia: Minha maquiagem, seu idiota!

Amélia: Zel!Olha o que ele fez comigo – Chorando

Zel: Ficou maluco Xelloss?

Xell: Vai encarar?Ainda tem mais – Diz mostrando o resto da água no balde

Zel: Eu não tenho medo de água

Xell: Então vai tomar banho – E joga o resto de água nele

Zel: Desgraçado! – E pula em cima de Xelloss

Filia: Desgraçado! – Quase chuta Xellos, porém Martina impede o chute

Martina: Sem gracinhas com ele

Filia: Qual é o seu problema?

Amélia: O Zel também ta molhado BUUUA!

Zel: Esqueça Amélia, a gente não é de açúcar

Xell: Foi só uma brincadeira Fi, não precisa ficar tão incomodada

Amélia: Mas...mas...E se você pegar uma gripe?

Filia da um tapa na cabeça de Xellos

Filia: Vamos pro meu quarto se trocar

Amélia Ta...

Zel: É sério Xelloss, maneira na bebedeira hoje

Xell: Sim capitão – Diz batendo continência

Zel: Bêbado... – E sobe para o quarto

Amélia e Filia sobem.

Martina: Xellinhos!

Xell: Oi Marty!Quer levar banho também? – Diz apontando o balde na direção dela

Martina: Quer que a minha roupa fique transparente, é?

Xell: Eh? Deixa pra lá, já não tem mais água mesmo

Martina: Que bonitinho – E o puxa pela gola, até ficar bem próximo a ela – Você está divino nesse estado, sabia?

Xell: Você ta mentindo...

Martina: Eu nunca minto pra você Xellinho

Xell: Isso não vale, você não está jogando limpo, eu não quero mais falar com você – Diz se virando

Martina: Como é? – E vira ele de volta – Eu to dando em cima de você seu retardado, da pra agir mais normalmente não?

Xell: Você ta gritando comigo, eu não gosto que gritem comigo

Zel: O que ta acontecendo aqui?

Xel: A Martina ta dando em cima de mim

Martina: Ai Deus...Eu não mereço, Xellinho querido?

Xell: Oi?

Zel: E cadê a Lina e o Gourry que não fazem nada... – E sai procurando

Martina: Será que você não ta nem um pouquinho a fim de aproveitar de verdade essa festa? Comigo?Hein?

Xell: Aproveitar? Então ta! Vamos ver a caixa de correio – E vai em direção a porta, Martina segura o braço dele.

Martina: De OUTRA forma?

Xel: O que você sugere?

Martina: Eu sugiro uma 'pequena' diversão no seu quarto

Xel: Eu, diversão, vamos nos divertir! – E pega ela pelo braço e sai correndo até o quarto

Martina: _Mais rápido do que eu..._

**Continua.**

Eu não quero nem dar explicações pela demora xx e nem quando o próximo capítulo vai sair, a grande pergunta é!

Até o final do ano, Slayers Doom terá terminado?


	55. Slayers Doom 1999

Slayers Doom

Episodio de Hoje: Briga? Xelloss? Filia? Conta outra...

Nota dos autores: Nos autorizamos Slayers Doom a ser uma historia que vai e volta quando da vontade.

Na manhã do dia seguinte.

Filia: Ai, que dor de cabeça... cadê? Cadê todo mundo? Xellos? - E vai subindo as escadas - Xellos? - Bate na porta do quarto. – Eu to entrando. – E abre a porta.

Martina: Ahn? – Coçando os olhos.

Xell: Nhá nhá... mas o que? Ihhh! – E cai da cama.

Filia: É O QUE? – Da outra avenida da pra escutar o grito.

Xell: Cumequie, o que ta acontecendo aqui?

Martina: Não se faça de desentendido, onde estão as minhas roupas? – E dá um sorriso vitorioso.

Filia: Com licença. – E fecha a porta delicadamente.

Xell: Essa não. – Ele apanha as calças no chão, as veste e sai correndo atrás de Filia, enquanto isso três portas se abrem, com um par de cabeças saindo de cada uma delas. – Filia! Perae, não é nada disso não.

Filia: Não estou interessada Xellos – Diz calmamente.

Xell: Não, é serio, ela deve ter entrado pra enganar você.

Filia: Ta legal. – E sai da casa.

Xell: Puta merda... – E senta no sofá.

No andar de cima.

Syl: Val, o que ta acontecendo?

Val: Acho que o Xelloss fez burrada.

Syl: Ah, eu vou voltar a dormir, eu to morrendo de dor de cabeça. – E se taca na cama. – Essa historia eu já conheço.

Val: É, deixa pra lá. – E fecha a porta.

Em outro quarto.

Amélia: Zel, você sabe de alguma coisa?

Zel: Eu ouvi a voz do Xelloss e da Filia... eles devem estar de fogo.

Amélia: Como sempre... acho melhor eu voltar pra casa, cadê a Martina?

Zel: Como é que eu vou saber?

Amélia: Ah, deixa pra lá, eu vou voltar sem ela.

Zel: Precisa voltar já? Quero dizer, pelo menos fique para o café.

Amelia: Não sei, meu pai não ficara nada contente em saber que eu dormi aqui, principalmente porque ele sabe que não tem quartos para mim e a Martina.

Zel: Seu pai? Ele voltou?

Amélia: Não exatamente... disse que ficará pouco tempo, esse pessoal não trabalha não?

Zel: Acho que eles não ligam.

Amelia: Ah Deus! A Syl tem que encontrar com o Sirius! – E vai para fora do quarto. – Syl!

Syl: Puta que... – Abre a porta. – Ah... oi.

Amelia: O Sirius! Você não tem um encontro com ele?

Syl: Ah meu Deus! – E sai correndo em direção ao armário. – Eu não to no meu quarto. – E sai correndo até seu quarto.

Val: De novo essa historia?

Amelia: Sim, ela é ou não é uma modelo?

Val: A melhor de todas.

Lina: Eta puxa-saco. – Diz observando tudo a algum tempo, desde que fora acordada pelo grito de Filia.

Val: Ah, calaboca.

Lina: Vai trabalhar vagabundo.

Martina: Olha só quem fala. – Diz Martina saindo do quarto, já pronta para ir embora.

Val: Vem cá, que merda ce ta aprontando agora?

Martina: Não é o que eu to aprontando, é o que eu aprontei, e dessa vez eu tenho certeza que EU venci.

Val: Ah, não, esse discurso de novo não. – E bate a porta.

Amelia: Martina! Como pode fazer uma coisa dessas?

Martina: Eu não desisto do que eu quero, e Amélia, não se meta na minha vida, lembre-se que eu já não estou mais morando com você.

Algumas horas mais tarde, no restaurante.

Val: E ai, Hiponga, como é que vai?

Hippie: Tudo beleza bicho.

Luna: Eu, não ta mais com medo?

Val: Ele é maneiro depois que você conhece de perto, e tem umas historias engraçadas.

Luna: _Já é a terceira vez que ele vem aqui nessa semana, coisa boa não é... talvez fosse melhor dar um tempo fora da cidade._

Agencia de modelos Seyruun.

Sirius: Caiu da cama Sylphiel?

Syl: Nem diga... perdão Sirius, é que teve a festa de um amigo meu e-

Sirius: Eu já imagino, mas não há nada que uma boa maquiagem não possa fazer. Estamos um pouco enrolados, pois estamos vendo alguns papeis sobre um desfile em Chicago.

Syl: Minha mãe se mudou para lá.

Sirius: É uma cidade maravilhosa, agora não vamos mais perder tempo, sala 12 no final do corredor, há algumas pessoas esperando por você.

Syl: Obrigada.

De volta a casa. Uma bala atravessa a janela, outra a porta e outra vêm de outra janela.

Lina: Xellos sai daí! – Berra Lina no chão.

Xelloss: Cara... que saco... – E calmamente se levanta e vai pro quarto.

Logo Xelloss volta trazendo um rifle.

Xelloss: Cara, hoje eu to de mau humor. – E atira contra a janela.

Lina: Seu idiota! Pare com isso!

Xelloss: Não enche. – Diz se aproximando da janela.

Lina: Seu idiota, temos vizinhos sabia!

Xelloss: Diz isso pra quem está atirando. – E da uma espiada pra fora.

Lina: ué, parou...

Xelloss: Seja lá quem for já se mandou...

Lina: Seus amigos podiam ser menos barulhentos... Vai ser muita sorte se a policia não chegar...

Xelloss: São seus amigos. – Diz saindo de perto da janela e se jogando no sofá.

Lina: Meus uma ova, eu não sou amiga da policia

Xelloss: Eu não falava da policia...

Lina: Ah não? Então deixa pra lá

E de repente alguém bate na porta.

Xelloss: Você abre, eu mando fogo.

Lina: Porra, assim é foda... Quem é!

: Sou eu.

Lina: Ae Xellos, pode abrir fogo.

: Que abrir fogo o que bicho, paz e amor, pô.

Xelloss: Hein? – E abre a porta. – Ah, e ai hiponga.

Hippie: Sóóóóó.

Lina: Quem é o maluco?

Xelloss: Um velho amigo. E que conta de novo?

Hippie: Te trouxe uma carta bicho.

Xelloss: Não dava pra ter colocado na caixa do correio? – Pergunta com uma gota nE tira a cartaa cabeça.

Hippie: Não, podia amassar. – Ele entrega a carta a Xelloss e se vira. – Até outra cara, e veste uma camisa.

Xelloss: Pode deixar. – E fecha a porta. – Eu hein...

Lina: Aê, quem diabos!

Xelloss: Um velho amigo, já disse. – E enfia a carta no bolso da calça. – Quer saber, eu vou pegar uma camisa mesmo. – E sobe.

Lina: Mas que porra... – E abre a porta – _Tinha alguém aqui, será que era aquele maluco?...Ele apareceu em uma hora bem inconveniente e não comentou dos tiros... eu não duvido nada, é amigo do Xellos..._

No quarto do Xelloss.

Xelloss: _Ta, o que diabos ele queria... – _E tira a carta do bolso. A abre e tira um papel que tinha apenas um desenho de um circulo com algo semelhante a um "H" com dois traços transversais. - _... Não sei se rio ou se choro..._

Na casa da Martina.

Martina: Ah, o que você quer?

Amélia: Engraçado, como o seu humor muda de um lado pra outra.

Martina: Eu estou feliz, só que estou cansada.

Amélia – Martina... O que você aprontou dessa vez?

Martina: Ahn, até você Amy? Não confia em mim?

Amélia: Quando o assunto é Xellos, eu não sei o que pensar.

Martina: Eu já disse minha cara, eu sou a grande vencedora – E da um largo sorriso.

Amélia: Vencedora? Você atropelou a todos.

Martina: Para alcançar os meus objetivos eu não me importo de mentir e manipular se necessário. Se no fim, trouxer benefícios a mim eu não me importo que alguém se machuque... ora, mas eu pensei que depois de tudo que eu aprontei, já tivesse deixado isso muito claro, né?

Amélia: É isso que você quer? Ferir o Xellos? Sei que não se importa com a Filia, mas fazendo isso, só vai fazê-lo te odiar.

Martina: Onde você esteve todo esse tempo? Ele me odeia! Ela me odeia! O Valgaav e a Sylphel, a Lina está começando...

Amélia: Quer todos os seus amigos contra você?

Martina: Então, viu como eu sou má, não vai me odiar também?

Amélia: Eu tenho pena de você...

Martina: Éh? Puuxa, e eu mais ainda de você, saia da minha casa

Amélia: Martina o que voc-

Martina: S-a-i-a

Amélia: Ta bem... /Sai.

De volta a casa.

Xelloss: Lina! Lina!

Lina: Meu nome, que ce que?

Xelloss: Ah, oi, como vai?

Lina: O que você quer?

Xelloss: Você não vai trabalhar hoje não? Eu já to indo.

Lina: Bom trabalho... eu não to afim de ir

Xelloss: Vê lá hein... – E sai de casa.

Lina: Agora eu vou ver Tv – E se taca no sofá.

Algumas horas depois, em casa.

Gourry: Sabe Lina, eu tava pensando, já faz tempo que o Phibi não vem pra aula... será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Lina: É mesmo... _Será que o Gerard, sabe de alguma coisa? Ele também não ficou mais reclamando_... Talvez ele tenha morrido, um cara andando em alta velocidade atropelou aquele nanico.

Gourry: Credo Lina, que horror...

Lina: Mas é claro que isso é só uma suposição.

Gourry: Ainda não entendo porque você implica tanto com ele. Phibi é só um garotinho.

Lina: E não sei como você atura ele...

Gourry: Ele é um bom aluno. Aprende rápido.

Lina: Que seja...ei, se sabe se a Filia vai voltar pra casa?

Gourry: Se ela não voltar, é capaz de ficar na casa da Amélia. Agora que a Martina não ta mais lá é bem capaz.

Lina: Cara, eu já to com dor de cabeça, da briga deles, mas de todas essa foi a mais estranha e a mais baixa, por incrível que pareça...

Gourry: E também a mais rápida... ela simplesmente saiu depois de entrar no quarto dele.

Val: Qual é a fofoca? – Pergunta ao entrar em casa.

Lina: Aqui ninguém conta fofoca, pois moramos todas na mesma casa, apenas comentamos a vida de nossos amigos.

Val: Comentar, fofocar, é tudo a mesma merda. Desembucha.

Gourry: É sobre o Phibi.

Val: Ah, o Phibi. Vem cá, a casa ta meio vazia hoje... cadê geral?

Sylphiel e Filia entram na casa.

Sylph: Eu peguei uma sessão horrível, eu aposto que ele queria acabar comigo

Filia: Não pode estar falando sério, e aí como foi?

Sylph: Foi muito mico... Pior do que esses garotos tem que pagar, mas o Sirius teve bastante paciência, no final, mas bem no final, eu consegui pegar mais ou menos o jeito...

Filia: Isso é bom, e ae pessoal?

Lina: Ué, se ta aqui...

Filia: Não Lina, eu ainda não cheguei.

Lina: AH, então quem é você?

Filia:...Enfim...

Val: Mas você foi bem, não foi Syl?

Sylph: É, acho que sim, o pessoal lá está falando em viajar.

Filia: Férias?

Sylph: Creio que sim...

Val: Você ta planejando ir junto? – Já meio apreensivo.

Sylph: Claro que não, eu quero passar as férias com você.

Lina: Que meigo...

Filia: Eu viajava.

Sylph: Filia...

Filia: EU, não você Syl

Sylph: Ah ta...

Zel: Sabia que vocês falam tão alto que dá pra ouvir do outro lado da rua? – Diz entrando em casa.

Val: Qual é a novidade?

Lina: O cara já chega reclamando, é um mané mesmo, vai ver a Amélia.

Zel: Daqui a pouco. Ué... ninguém fez o jantar?

Lina: Faz diferença? Ce vai pra casa da Amélia...

Zel: Tem razão. – E sai de casa.

Gourry: Simples ele, não?

Lina: Filhaduma...

Sylph: Olha a boca.

Lina: Ah, o que nós vamos fazer?Festa do pijama?

Filia: O de sempre.

Lina: Que seria?

Filia: Nada.

Lina: Uau, que grandioso...

Val: O que vocês me dizem de arruinar a noite do Zel e perturbar ele e a Amélia?

Sylph: Val...isso não é uma boa idéia...

Filia: Eu aceito ir visitar a Amélia...

Lina: Mesmo sabendo que ela vai ter companhia?

Filia: É

Lina: Beleza, o que a gente ainda ta fazendo aqui?

Sylph: Gourry, se vai concordar com isso?

Gourry: Se todo mundo for, eu também vou.

Val: Valeu!

Sylph: Se todos vão eu também vou...

Lina: Simbora meu povo!

ShX: Assim... nem vou falar da demora... falta de inspiração é phoda mesmo

YG: Amém, pelo menos ta pronto, agora quanto ao outro capítulo, quem sabe nas férias do ano que vem?...é brincadeira, eu acho...


	56. Slayers Doom Nigakki

**Slayers Doom**

**Episódio de Hoje: Bagunça na casa da Amelia... qual é a novidade?**

_Nota dos autores: Nós autorizamos Slayers Doom a ser uma historia onde sempre da pra fazer uma pausa e ir ao banheiro._

Ainda naquela noite, na mansão da Amélia.

James: Srta. Amélia, seus amigos estão na porta. Devo avisá-los que está dormindo?

Amélia: Quem...Eu não estou esperando ninguém...

Zel: É o pessoal de casa...

Amélia: ah...eles...

Do portão

Lina: O AMÉÉÉÉÉLIA, A GENTE SABE QUE TU TA EM CASA, POR ISSO ABRE ESSA MERDA, OU O XELLOS EXPLODE ISSO!

Val: A GENTE VAI ENTRAR POR BEM OU PELA FORÇA, ENTENDEU?

Syl: Gente...olha o nível...

Filia: AAAAAAAAAAAABRE!

Syl: Será que não tem ninguém...que concorda comigo?...

Gourry: Eu mando ver? – Pergunta da janela do carro.

Val: Manda ver.

Lina: GO!

Syl: O.O

O carro canta pneu e avança com tudo contra o portão que amassa, mas não cai.

Gourry: Meu carro!

Lina: Ih...

Val: Hora de usar meus poderes!

Syl: Ah, nem começa...

Filia: Ela bem que podia abrir a porta...

Lina: Aê Filia, bem que você poderia virar um dragão...

Syl: Aí em que casa que vamos ficar?

Lina: Ué, pensei que você não queria ir...ao menos parecia...

Syl: Não...não é por aí...

Filia: Esqueçam, isso não vai funcionar...

Lina: Ia sim...

Val: Você demoliu a ultima. Esse portãozinho nem ia agüentar.

Gourry: Meu carro!

Lina: Ô Gourry! Vai de novo, bora que eu to com pressa! E fome!

Gourry: Nããão, meu carrinho vai amassar...

Val: Perae... caiportãocaiportãocaiportãocaiportãocaiportãocaiportãocaiportãocaiportão

Mas o portão não cai.

Syl: Bem feito...

Lina: Nunca funciona quando realmente precisamos

Filia: Ah então a gente não precisava do dinheiro...

Syl: Aquilo não era de vocês!

Filia: Ah você também pegou...

Syl: É claro! Estava na porta da minha casa

Gourry: Meu carrinho veio nesse dia...

Lina: E ele era novo...Anda porra, vai de novo!

Gourry: Só mais uma vez, se não cair eu paro.

Lina: O carro nem é teu!

Gourry: É SIM! – E arranca com tudo, dessa vez levando o portão.

Val: Puta merda, não é que foi...

Lina sai correndo pelo jardim

Dentro da mansão

Amélia: Ah, pode dizer alg—

Lina: OIII

Amélia: ...

Zel: ...vocês sabem fazer barulho, hein...

Lina: Hein? Do que ce ta falando?

Segurança 1: Srta! O portão!

Val: É, já era, qual a novidade?

Amélia: MEU PORTÃO! E sai da Mansão

Lina: O que tem pra janta?

James: ... eu já volto. – E some pra cozinha.

Lina: Cara grosso...

Filia: Então Zel, como é que estão as coisas?

Zel: Tudo uma maravilha... até uns cinco minutos atrás... obrigado por perguntar...

Val: Deixa de ser mane. – Diz se sentando e pondo os pés na mesa mais próxima. – Adoro esse lugar. Ce devia se mudar pra cá.

Zel: ...

Lina: Ou a Filia poderia colocar a casa abaixo de novo, aí a gente vinha pra cá, Filia, porque você não fez de novo?

Filia: Que...?

Lina: Botou a casa a baixo, dessa vez ia fazer mais sentido

Filia: ...

James: O jantar será servido em vinte minutos.

Val: Demoro!

Gourry: Vem cá, vocês consertam carros?

James: Como?

Gourry: Carros. Sabe, daqueles com rodas e –

James: Sim, sim. Consertamos.

Gourry entrega as chaves.

Amélia: Não vai consertar porcaria nenhuma! Usa o teu dinheiro!

Lina: Uuuuh, mão de vaca!

Gourry: Meu carrinho...

Amélia: Vocês destroem o meu portão e eu tenho que pagar conserto de carro! Neeem pensar

Lina: Amélia...

Amélia: O que!

Lina: Pede pro jantar ir mais rápido, eu to com fome...

Amélia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

James/Zel: O.o ...

Syl: Olha, parece que é a Amélia que vai destruir a própria casa...

Amélia pega um jarro e taca contra a parede.

Geral: O.O

Amélia: AGORA, ESCUTEM BEM! A porcaria do jantar será servido, quando EEEEU quiser, o merda do carro não será consertado! Porque! Porque eu não quero, porque não vai sair do meu bolso! E a porcaria da zona que vocês irão fazer nessa casa, eu vou mandar todas as despesas pra vocês!

Val: Riquinha muquirana e metida...

Amélia ia partir pra cima quando é agarrada por Lina e Sylphiel.

Lina: Vamos Filia, pegue tudo que conseguir!

Filia: que...?

Lina: Sem senso de humor...

Amélia: SAIAM DA MINHA CASA!

Val: Olha se você não queria o jarro, dava ele pra mim. Conheço uns sujeitos que iam pagar uma nota por ele.

Amélia: PUTAQUEPARIU! ENGOLE ESSA MERDA! OUVIU! – E taca outro – PEGA ESSE TAMBÉM – E manda outro, e mais outro, e outro, e outro...e taca um contra uma bela pintura.

Val pega o que pode e sai correndo com os itens debaixo do braço.

Val: Simbora macacada!

James: Srta Amélia...

Amélia: Com licença... – E sobe pro quarto.

Lina: Vai quebrar tudo lá...

Syl: Acho que vocês exageraram... E aquele quadro era bem feio...

Filia: Escuta, eu não vou voltar pra casa...

Zel: Fala com a dona então...

Filia: Eu não fiz nada, não terá nada contra...e aproveito e fico pro jantar...porque vocês destruíram a nossa casa...

Val: Vocês vem ou não? – Pergunta da porta.

Lina: Eu to indo...

Syl: É, eu também...

Filia: Tchau pra vocês... – E se senta no sofá.

Gourry: Até amanhã. – E se junta aos outros.

Filia: Ué, vai dormir aqui?

Zel: Não, eu volto mais tarde.

Filia: Ahn...Vai ter é um esgotamento nervoso se voltar...eu ficava por aqui

Zel: Eu moro lá, esqueceu? Agüento eles dia a dia. Nada fora do possível.

Filia: Isso é, bem...veja pelo lado bom, a Martina se mandou daqui, as coisas ficam mais calmas.

Zel: Isso é verdade.

Wolfpack Enterprises. Era um dia cheio de trabalho por lá. Pessoas correndo por todos os lados. Muita gritaria, papel no chão e pouca gente disposta a por ordem no caos.

Xel – Eu já disse que... espera um pouco. Põe isso no chão infeliz! Fala, o que foi..? Eu sei.. um instante. Eu já não falei pra largar esse troço! Diz... porra, desligou... AAAAHHHH! – E invade a sala de Zellas - Caceta mãe, como você agüenta isso?

Zellas – Hm? O que?

Xel – Esse inferno que você chama de empresa.

Zellas – Até que ta calmo hoje. Você entenderia melhor se viesse trabalhar todo dia.

Xel – Não vamos começar essa historia de novo, vamos?

Zellas – Em vez de ficar parado ai, que tal ajudar um pouco? Cuida dessa encomenda aqui pra mim. – E entrega um envelope a Xelloss.

Xel – Eu tenho cara de carteiro? Correio existe pra isso.

Zellas apenas encara Xelloss.

Xel – Ta bom... é pra onde?

Zellas – Chicago.

Xel – Chicago? Custa mandar um telefonema ou e-mail?

Zellas – Eu não tenho e-mail e ligação pra fora é muito cara.

Xel – Vo fingir que acreditei. – E sai da sala.

De volta a casa

Lina – Esse pessoal, só porque é riquinho, acha que pode, já viu como ta o Zel?

Syl – Ninguém aqui é rico...

Lina – Tanto faz...o que nós vamos fazer?

Gourry – Ah... dormir? Ta tarde.

Lina – Devíamos ter esperado a janta...

Syl – Eu posso preparar alguma coisa!

Lina – NÃO! Digo...não precisa, ehehehe, v-vamos dormir, ne Gourry?

Gourry – Sim, dormir, dormir.

Val - ... eu vou dar uma volta...

Lina – Isso lá é hora? O que eu to falando? Credo, to dando uma de Zel, vá e não volte!

Syl – Isso bem que parece coisa sua...

_YS: Curtinho, mas foi...e ESTAMOS continuando xD_

_ShX: É, vlw..._

_YS: E temos comunidade no orkut! Brigada Bia )_

_ShX: olha a merchandising..._

_YS: Slayers Doom!_

_ShX: Adianta falar…_


	57. Slayers Doom Action

**Slayers Doom**

**Nota dos autores: Nós autorizamos Slayers Doom a ser uma história que só não acaba porque o dinheiro é bom.**

_**No episódio anterior:**_

_Val, Gourry, Lina e Syl invadiram a mansão da Amélia e o carro do Gourry foi destruído. E Xelloss pegou uma encomenda que o levará para Chicago a serviço de Zellas. Filia e Xellos continuam brigados._

**Episódio de Hoje: Arrumando as Malas**

Manha seguinte, Val chega na cozinha ainda sonolento

Val: Bom dia...

Lina: Bogh dyaj – Diz com duas torradas na boca.

Zel: ... dia - Lendo o jornal

Val: Ué, cê voltou?

Zel: É o que dizem.

Filia: Torradas quentinhas acabaram de sair! -Deixa um novo prato em cima da mesa

Lina: EBA! – E engole as duas e pega mais cinco.

Val se joga na mesa e apanha o prato.

Zel: ... tá, eu passo...

Syl: AH! Vocês vão derrubar o suco!!Vaal, sai de cima da mesa!

Filia: Vocês não têm jeito...

Gourry pega uma torrada do prato do Zel.

Zel: Poderia me passar uma torrada Zelgadiss, claro Gourry aqui está.

Gourry: Vai ficar falando sozinho ai?

Filia: Melhor fazer mais...

Syl: VAL EU MANDEI VOCÊ SAIR DE CIMA DA MESA!

Lina: Calem a boca...

Val: Tá bom mamãe, não precisa gritar...

Syl: Mamãe uma ova!

Filia: O pão acabou...

Val: Vai comprar, Lina. Você comeu mais.

Lina: Eu não vou pra lugar nenhum, estou satisfeita - E sai da cozinha.

Syl: Ela fugiu...

Zel: Eu vou... - E sai também.

Gourry: E agora? A gente espera?

Val: Espera o caramba, ele vai comer fora, conheço o mané.

Filia: Falando em comida...eu não peguei nada

Syl: Eu também...

Filia: Val, vamos pra sua lanchonete.

Syl: Vê se não cobra - As duas já estavam na porta de casa

Val: Eu não sou o dono do lugar não... e não é lanchonete, é restaurante! Restaurante!

Goury: Eu também vou!

Val: Caceta...

**Uma hora depois.**

Gourry: ... e depois tenta do outro jeito.

**A porta se abre**.

Gourry: Xel? Meio tarde pra voltar pra casa

Xel: Pois é, coisa de empresa, você nunca sabe quando vão precisar de você...

Gourry: Ei, já conheceu meu novo aluno? Esse é o Miwan.

Miwan: Bom dia.

Xel: Bom dia. - E sobe as escadas. Alguns minutos depois desce carregando uma mala.

Gourry: Vai viajar?

Xel: Pois é, coisa de empresa, você nunca sabe quando vão precisar de você...

**Lanchonete**

Ger: Como vão as coisas

Lina: Bem, ué

Ger: Satisfeita por ter voltado ao antigo emprego?

Lina: Eu já disse por que voltei, ô moleque, se não tem que ir pro colégio, não?

Ger: Não fale como se eu fosse uma criança!

Lina: É o que está parecendo!

As pessoas ficam olhando pros dois

Lina: Er...se não vai ajudar, não me atrapalha

Ger: Foi você que começou...

Lina: Ora seu!

Ger: Você ainda ta namorando aquele loirão estúpido?

Lina: Sim, e ele não é estúpido...Ô pirralho, eu vou fechar a lanchonete, pode ir pra casa brincar no ps2 ou estudar pra prova...

**Meia hora depois, no aeroporto.**

_Atenção, o vôo das 14:15 com destino a Chicago partira em 10 minutos no portão 07._

Xel: Será que eu compro alguma lembrança pro pessoal de lá?... – E ao longe ele vê uma figura familiar. – _Grausherra??? Era só o que me faltava. – _E se esconde atrás de um pilar próximo. – _Perae... porque eu to me escondendo?... Ah, sim, ele quer a minha cabeça._

Xelloss observa do canto o empresário conversar com alguns homens de preto.

Xel: _Muito longe pra ouvir alguma coisa..._

???: E ai Xelloss!

Xelloss tapa a boca de quem quer que fosse.

Xel: Ah... é você... credo cara, não chega assim de fininho...

Hippie: Ta grilado com o que bicho? – Xelloss aponta pra trás do pilar. O hiponga da uma olhada. – Ah, o Grausherra. Eu soube que ele ficou meio com assim com você depois que você deixou a agente dele meio assim.

Xel: "Meio assim" ? ... A Sherra você diz.

Hippie: Acho que era esse o nome da guria... E você pra onde vai?

Xel: Foi mal, não posso te contar. Ordens superiores.

Hippie: Na paz, bicho.

_Atenção, o vôo das 14:15 com destino a Chicago partira em 05 minutos no portão 07._

Xel: Me empresta isso. – Ele toma os óculos escuros do hiponga. – Até mais. – E vai até o portão tentando não mostrar o rosto.

**Katraat Moutains Design**

Filia: Muito bom dia, como vão todos?

Sherra: Brigou com o namorado? – com os pés sobre a mesa e lendo alguma revista

Filia: Eu? Credo, até parece, como se isso fosse possível, está tudo ótimo.

Sherra: Então porque ele não está em casa?

Filia: Como sabe?

Sherra: Eu tenho meus meios, já deveria saber.

Filia: Mais eu não esperava te ver aqui.

Sherra: É porque o patrão não está.

Filia: Sei... bem, eu tenho coisas a fazer.

Sherra: Eu também, estou de saída, e se eu fosse você 'Fi-chan' trancava as portas... – Sai-

Filia: Que? Mas hein?...Ela me chamou de Fi-chan? _O que está acontecendo?...Xellos..._

**Mais tarde, de volta a casa.**

Val: Cara, eu to pregado...

Gourry: Me pergunto como.

Val: Vai achando que carregar bandeja é fácil vai. Sê vai ver na hora que descolar um trampo.

Gourry: Enquanto isso não acontece.

Val: Ce ta ficando espertinho hein... mudando de assunto, que droga de furgão de detetização e aquele lá na esquina?

Gourry: Não pergunta pra mim.

**Lanchonete**

Gerard: Lina...

Lina: O que?

Gerard: Precisamos conversar, todos já foram atendidos, é sério.

Lina: O que foi?

Gerard: Sobre o Phibrizzo, você disse que ia me ajudar.

Lina: Eu vou pesquisar, satisfeito?

Gerard: Só não quero que faça algo estúpido

Lina: Voltemos ao trabalho... _Aquele pirralho nunca mais voltou..._

**De volta a casa.**

Val: Vem cá, cadê o Xelloss? Não que eu sinta falta dele, mas... o cara ta meio sumido.

Gourry: É mesmo, porque será?

Val: Aposto que a Filia encontrou com ele num beco escuro e matou o cara.

Gourry começa a rir.

**Casa da Amélia**

Syl: Amélia, Amélia, eu vou pra Chicago!!

Amélia: Eu estou tão feliz por você Syl, mas...e todos? E o Val?

Syl: Amélia, essa é a minha chance, vou poder mostrar a minha mãe que eu tenho valor, que sou muito mais do que uma simples empregada de lanchonete, eu vou desfilar em Chicago e isso é muito importante pra mim.

Amélia: E você é muito importante para o Val

Syl: Nossa, você falando isso, quem diria.

Amélia: Sério, é muito ruim ter alguém indo pra longe e as vezes nem lembra de você...

Syl: É claro que lembra, mas as vezes o trabalho ocupa muito tempo, nossos pais são perfeitos exemplos, o seu, meu e os da Filia

Amélia: E quando você vai?

Syl: O Sirius quer me ver lá o mais rápido possível e como a minha mãe está morando em Chicago, acho que vou mais cedo pra dar as boas novas, devo ir em dois dias ou amanhã, vou passar no aeroporto hoje e pegar a primeira que tiver

Amélia: É isso aí, esses dias eu pensei em arrumar um emprego, mas você conhece o meu pai, já moro aqui, emprego pra que? Mas não adianta explicar

Syl: Você é novinha pra trabalhar, e você tem tudo isso, você realmente não precisa.

Amélia: A Martina costumava me chamar de princesa mimada, ela não estava morando em um apartamento muito bom...

Syl: Parece que ela é vizinha da Nahga, não, está tudo bem.

Amélia: Queria que ela voltasse...

Syl: Sabe...eu não acho que ela seja má pessoa, apenas carente, está perdida no mundo...mas acho melhor ficar longe dela

Amélia: Mas ela era uma pessoa muito inteligente, se você lembrar tudo que já passaram por causa dela.

Syl: Vai que ela decide te tomar o Zel

Amélia: Mas nem pensar!!

Syl: Era só o que faltava mesmo, mas sério...sabe, eu não quero avisar ao Val, então eu vou fazer as malas e vir pra cá e depois vou direto pro aeroporto, sem despedidas melosas e segredo e em pouco tempo estou de volta, a campanha dura 5 dias, mas vou ficar pra ver a minha mãe e pra ver algumas coisas que o Sirius me pediu

Amélia: Já entrou e é a mais atarefada, pois bem, boa sorte e pode ficar aqui e contar comigo.

Syl: Eu agradeço muito

**Ainda naquela noite, Katraat Maoutains Design.**

Milgasia: Ah, senhor... o que são todas essas caixas?

Dynast: Uma encomenda da França.

Milgasia: Kaioh Nerissa?Não é aquela –

Dynast: Metida à inovadora, ignorante, sem gosto.

Milgasia: ... estilista contemporânea...? Então o que são as caixas?

Dynast: Veja você mesmo.

Milgasia abre uma das caixas.

Milgasia: ... diz que é brincadeira...

Dynast: Não, é serio...

Nas caixas varias roupas diferentes, todas com estampas e estilos bem... diferentes.

**Dia seguinte, na casa.**

Gourry: Ah! - Zelgadiss agarra seu prato. – Lembrei agora. O Xelloss estava de viagem.

Zel: Porque isso de repente?

Gourry: Ele disse que era coisa do trabalho.

Syl: Não deu data pra voltar?

Lina: Menos um pra comer!

Syl: Falem baixo a Filia ainda não levantou...

Gourry; Não deu, ele só arrumou as malas e se mandou.

Filia: O Xellos?...

Syl: ih...

Lina: É, pra variar ele sumiu, ah você conhece o cara, vai e volta, quando der fome ele aparece

Zel: Ele não é você.

Syl: Gente, não estamos ajudando...

Filia: E tem no que ajudar? Ele é um idiota e que nunca mais apareça, estou atrasada pro trabalho – sai-

Lina: Assim não, vamos ter que pagar mais contas...

Syl: LINA! Ah gente...eu queria aproveitar que o Val ainda não desceu, eu vou viajar a trabalho e não tenho data pra voltar, vou adiantar a minha parte das contas e...como vocês já perceberam, não precisa dizer nada a ele, vou dormir na casa da Amélia e amanhã cedo estou indo pro aeroporto

Lina: Por isso que não quer dormir no quarto... e por isso o Val ainda não levantou

Syl: E como EU dizia... eu mandarei notícias

Zel: Pode pelo menos nos dizer pra onde está indo?

Syl: Chicago, será uma boa campanha!

Lina: Mal entrou e já está viajando?

Syl: O lado bom de ter conhecidos

Gourry: O Zel que o diga!

Zel: Isso, acabem com a minha moral ainda de manhã...

Lina: Imagina o Zel no trabalho! Cruz credo!!

Zel: Pelo menos eu trabalho.

Lina: E eu também!

Zel: Vou fingir que acredito.

**(Apartamento da Martina)**

Martina: Mas a mansão da Amélia era mesmo bem melhor... – Diz trocando os canais da tv.

Nagha: Que cara de defunto, Martina, voltou pra esse fim de mundo por quê?

Martina: Pagando minhas dívidas – Diz sem nem olhar para ela.

Nagha: Brigou com aqueles malucos, de novo?

Martina: Ah eles dão nos nervos de vez em quanto, eles saíram da novela das seis por um acaso? Ficam procurando um vilãozinho pro romance de perfumaria deles...

Nagha: Minha querida, você ta falando das patricinhas, olha, eu não tenho nada contra a loira, afinal é amiga da Lina, mas amigos amigos e negócios a parte. Eu falo com ela quando me convém e quando tenho que ser educada, ou ela é mesmo uma boa pessoa e eu que não to sabendo.

Martina: Tanto faz...

Nagha: Olha, faz o que você quiser, mas depois não adianta vir correndo e se lamentando porque seus planos não deram certo, e pensa que eu não sei o que você apronta? Lina Inverse tem uma boca que vai até Roma, querida.

Martina: É uma desocupada mesmo...

Nagha: Ela se preocupa com você, da forma dela é claro...

Martina: Ta Nagha, até você ta me dando sermão...?

Nagha: Receba isso como quiser... e apronta menos ta legal? Eles têm a vida deles e você também tem a sua, deixa as confusões pro final de semana, se é que você me entende.

Martina: Acho que sim...

Nagha: O que vai fazer?

Martina: Ver tv...

Nagha: Eu to me mandando

Martina: Hn, já? Afinal, onde diabos você mora?

Nagha: HOHOHOHOH, isso é um segredo!

Martina: Não diga isso, por favor...

Nagha: Como quiser –Sorrindo-

_YS: E como sempre, continua!_


	58. Slayers Doom Dreams

**Slayers Doom**

**Nota dos autores: **Nós autorizamos Slayers Doom a ser uma história cheia de clones.

_**No episodio anterior:**_

_Xelloss finalmente viaja pra Chicago. Sylphiel aceita a proposta de Sirius, mas decide não contar nada para Val. Gerard faz contato com Lina novamente e Dynast recebe um presente bem estranho..._

**Episódio de Hoje: Com uma amiga que nem a Amélia, quem precisa trabalhar?!**

**Lanchonete. Manhã.**

Lina: Cara você não estuda não?

GE: Bom dia Lina, é bom te ver, como vai? Como vai a família? E o Gourry?

Lina: Os meus amigos também falam sozinhos, ta andando com eles, é?

GE: Claro que não...

Lina: O mundo é estranho...

GE: As pessoas é que vem muita tv...

Lina: Ta, voltando ao assunto, tu não estuda não ô pirralho?

GE: Eu estudo...

Lina: Ahãn bota o uniforme e vem pra cá bater ponto?

GE: ...De qualquer forma, eu estudo, ta legal?

Lina: Suas notas não são problema meu, porque eu terminei o colégio.

GE: Sabe, você é uma pessoa muito estranha pra dar sermão...

Lina: Por quê?

GE: Primeiro: você tem cara de quem vivia suspensa, segundo seu cabelo é laranja e terceiro não menos importante, você é velha.

Lina: **Quer ir pro hospital ou ter as tripas no espeto!?**

GE: Cardápio especial... – Disse para as pessoas que olhavam para os dois.

**Katraat Maoutains Design. Manhã.**

Filia: Que manhã enrolada... – E chega e vê Sherra muito concentrada em frente ao computador, chega de fininho e assim que a outra a percebe desliga o monitor na hora.

Sherra: AAAh credo Filia, não chega desse jeito!

Filia: Que susto você! Não grite. Ei, posso saber o que você estava fazendo?

Sherra: E-eu? N-Nada.

Filia: Melhor não perguntar pelo jeito...

Sherra: Meu hobbie.

Filia: Qual?

Sherra: Gosto de escrever.

Filia: Isso é legal, tenho uma amiga que também gosta.

Sherra: Sei, mas hein... E aí, resolveu as coisas com o cafona?

Filia: Cafona?... Xellos?

Sherra: Ou isso.

Filia: Ah? Ah não, não sei onde ele está, acho que está indo mais cedo pro trabalho.

Sherra: Ele não está na cidade.

Filia: Que?

Sherra: Ele não disse? Aaah que coisa – E fica rodando na cadeira – Sorry.

**Aeroporto Internacional de Chicago**

Xelloss: Ok... cheguei inteiro, deixa eu ver... – E tira um papel todo amassado do bolso. – Hmm... ei moço, sabe onde fica Red Dragoon Street, 464?

Carinha: Fica longe pra caramba, tipo do outro lado da cidade.

Xelloss: Ta, valeu. _Você vai arder no inferno por isso mãe, ah se vai!_

**Katraat Maoutains Design. Banheiro feminino.**

Filia: Qual o problema da Sherra? Ela parece ser sua amiga de infância e ás vezes pronta pra te amarrar e jogar de um precipício... coisa de louco... mais hein... – pega o celular e acha um número na agenda – Eu nem sei por que tenho você aqui, mas vai ser útil – e liga, depois de alguns toques alguém atende – Oi... é, antes de desligar na minha cara, escuta uma coisa, o que vai fazer no horário de almoço? 12h... ahãn... pode escolher o lugar, lanchonete...Lina? ah, Valgaav, pode ser, eu pago, sem problemas, esteja lá – e desliga – Vamos tentar resolver isso tudo, Martina.

**No restaurante. À tarde. 12h.**

Hippie: Pô, ele fico mó assim quando viu a encomenda da francesa... meio assim sabe...

Luna: Meio assim, ou meio assim?

Hippie: Não pô, meio assim, não ta mais me ouvindo?

Luna: Ah ta, meio assim. Eu tava distraída.

Hippie: Nem parece você.

-Na entrada-

Filia: Ok, e agora...cadê ela...se bem que não pode ser muito difícil achar alguém de cabelos verdes... meu deus é o Xellos?

Martina: Não sua tapada é a irmã da Lina, ele não é único, não.

Filia: Nossa, olá pra você também.

Martina: É sempre um prazer.

Val: Bem vindos ao... – E coça os olhos. Elas ainda estão lá. Ele se belisca. Elas ainda estão lá. Ele se da um tapa na cara. Dói. Elas ainda estão lá. Ele coça a cabeça e volta pra dentro. – Luna! Você andou colocando do Puro no meu café de novo?

Filia: Era o Valgaav?

Martina: Era...

Filia/Martina: Vamos logo – E se sentam.

Filia: Vamos direto ao ponto.

Martina: Como quiser...

Filia: Dormiu com o Xellos?

Martina: Ahãn

Filia: Satisfeita em me ver entrar no quarto?

Martina: Bastante.

Filia: Gostou da reação?

Martina: Surpresa, mas foi agradável, me sinto menos culpada sabe?

Filia: Sei...

Martina: E agora você me pede pra deixá-los em paz pela última vez e tudo que eu já aprontei e todo aquele drama que você gosta de fazer.

Filia: Bem, dessa vez é um pouco diferente, eu e o Xellos não temos caído na porrada depois daquilo, eu nem o tenho encontrado e se ele não está nem aí eu tão pouco, quer correr atrás dele? O faça, mas dessa vez eu não to participando das suas brincadeiras, porque eu estou pulando fora.

Martina: Peraí, ce ta desistindo do amor da sua vida?

Filia: Martina, o Amor da minha vida é o Sr.EuLevoGarotasPraMinhaCabanaSecreta, some quando quer, faz o que bem entende, não, não é isso que eu quero, e não é isso que eu preciso, sabe... cansei.

Martina: Enjoou?

Filia: Não é bem assim, apenas cansei de ficar como você mesma disse, criando capítulos de novela pra cada vez que eu brigar com ele, esteja você relacionada ou não, entende?

Martina: Hn, surpresa de novo, você sabe pregar peças.

Filia: Pois é, e esse não é o meu melhor roteiro, mas garanto que é 100 original.

Martina: E cadê ele agora?

Filia: Viajando, pelo jeito.

Martina: Pelo jeito? Onde você tem dormido, na Amélia?

Filia: Acredite, na minha própria casa, ele é que não da muito as caras por lá, então se você está interessada ou se já provou e não quer mais tanto faz.

Martina: O Xellos não é uma mercadoria, você não precisa vendê-lo pra mim.

Filia: Quer ele? Divirta-se. É só isso, simples, não?

Martina: E suspeito...

Filia: Vamos comer, sim? Ainda tenho que voltar ao trabalho...

Martina: Você quem paga, você quem manda.

Val: Ok, eu to sóbrio, disso eu tenho certeza, então. Que diabos vocês duas tão fazendo aqui?

Filia: Almoçando, ora essa.

Martina: Pois é, o almoço é sagrado.

Val: Ah ta... vocês vão pagar? Porque o chefe daqui a pouco vai me demitir se eu continuar a dar moleza.

Martina: Meu deus, você dorme no serviço é?

Filia: Eu vou pagar, não esquenta, e ei, pensei que você fosse estar em casa.

Val: Assim, tipo, eu trabalho ta.

Filia: Eu também, mas que falta de consideração, o aeroporto nem é tão...

Val: Que aeroporto?

Filia: Ahn?

Martina: Ih, alguém falou o que não devia...

Filia: Você sabe?

Martina: A Amélia ainda fala comigo, sabia?

Filia: Mas ela contou pra você?

Martina: Quando eu liguei pra lá foi a Sylphiel que atendeu

Filia: Ah por isso, e você acabou de falar...

Martina: ...Ah droga

Filia: Pois é

Martina: Acontece...

Filia: Não te culpo

Val: O que? O que? Que porra ces tão falando? Que, que tem a Syl?

Martina: Se ele ainda não descobriu não tem porque falar

Filia: A gente já estragou tudo mesmo... Val, a Syl vai pra Chicago o vôo dela é o de 13h

Val: As... – e puxa a manga do uniforme só pra perceber que não tem um relógio. – Luna, que horas são?

Luna: 12:15

Val: To saindo, me cobre! – E sai correndo do restaurante.

Luna: ... que folgado...

Martina: Foi uma boa idéia?

Filia: Eu espero que ele consiga fazer alguma coisa.

Martina: Eles se merecem...

Filia: Porque você se mete tanto?

Martina: Eu to na minha não to?

Filia: Da um tempo, você ficou com o Val duas vezes...

Martina: Porque eu deixaria passar?

Filia: Porque ele tem namorada?

Martina: Credo, o que você fazia no colégio?

Filia: Eu estudava! Juro pra você.

Martina: Se você andasse com a Lina e a Nagha não ia dizer essas coisas.

Filia: Graças a deus, e vê se deixa eles em paz, ta?

Martina: Ô querida, você me deu o Xellos de bandeja pra que, que eu vou querer o Val?

Filia: Eu que sei...

**Aeroporto. 12h40**

Syl: É sempre bom chegar cedo

Amélia: É, você sabe, aah você tem mesmo que ir?

Syl: Pois é, não da pra ficar de bobeira, meu novo trabalho.

Amélia: Mas o Zel tinha que ir pra Alemanha e conseguiu ficar, quem sabe você...

Syl: É diferente Amy, você sabe que é

Amélia: Não, não é, ele também não tinha escolha.

Syl: Amy, ele decidiu ficar, ele queria ficar, eu quero ir.

Amélia: ...

Syl: Não faça essa cara, não vou ser transferida pra lá, é só alguns dias, nem um mês eu fico, prometo.

Sirius: Não faça promessas desse tipo Sylphiel.

Syl: Sirius!

Sirius: Olá. Srta. Amélia.

Amélia: Olá.

Sirius: Como você vê, eu preciso levá-la pra Chicago, não se preocupe não vou engolir ela pra um mundo paralelo, sua querida amiga vai estar de volta.

Amélia: Assim espero, mas Syl... E o Val?

Syl: Com o Val eu me entendo quando chegar lá.

Amélia: Syl, fala com ele, é sério.

Syl: Amy, não dessa vez, eu quero ir.

Amélia: Exatamente, ele vai entender.

Syl: Não, não vai, eu o conheço, ele não vai querer.

Sirius: Querida, não deixe idéia nenhuma subir a sua cabeça, apenas o que você quer, esqueça um pouco os outros, tem que ser mais egoísta.

Syl: Sirius tem razão, é isso que eu vou fazer,

Amélia: Deveria ter falado com o Val. Olha, é a mesma coisa sim. Você não queria ir embora com a sua mãe, o Zel não queria ir, e vocês ficaram. E agora você quer ir, é só faze-lo entender.

Syl: Como se você não conhecesse o Val...

Sirius: Nossa, continuem falando e eu vou colocá-lo no Death Book.

Duas pessoas são vistas correndo pelo saguão.

Taxista: Volte aqui, você ainda não pagou!

Val: Saco... – Ele enfia a mão no bolso e taca a carteira no taxista. – Engole essa merda! – O taxista para de persegui-lo. – Syl! Syl! Sylphiel!

Segurança: Você não pode correr pelo aeroporto. _Embora isso seja muito comum..._

_-Chamada para o Vôo 134 com destino a Chicago._

Sirius: 'É nóis'

Amélia: Ai ai, boa sorte.

Syl: É, obrigada.

Val: Sai da frente cacete! Syl! Achei... SYLPHIEL!!!!!

Sirius: Meu deus tem uma pessoa de cabelo verde te chamando.

Syl: VAL?!

Val: O próprio... que diabos ce ta fazendo aqui?

Syl: Eu...Eu...Eu to...

Sirius: Indo pra Chicago, certo querida?

Syl: É...

Val: Ah, e ai Bizarro... É O QUE?!?!?!

Syl: É...Val, sinto por não termos conversado antes, mas...agora também não da – E pega a mala e vai andando.

Val agarra Syl pelo braço.

Val: Sem essa Syl! Você viajar, beleza já fez isso antes, mas sem me avisar? Que sacanagem é essa?

Syl: Val, eu vou ficar uns dias-

Sirius: Um bom tempo fora.

Syl: Ok, eu vou ficar um tempo fora, e eu preciso ir, você entende?

Val: ... ta... saquei... – E solta Syl. – Eu vo com vocês.

Sirius: Que?

Syl: Não, nem pensar, você tem o seu trabalho, depois eu ligo e a gente conversa, não vai tomar nenhuma decisão exagerada.

Val: Eu to legal, a Luna me cobre.

Syl: Não, Val quer usar a cabeça?

Val: Eu to. Ces não tão indo pra Chicago? Então, eu tenho um tio lá.

Syl: Val! Mais que droga, volta pro seu trabalho, eu vou pra Chicago, de lá eu te ligo e a gente conversa, ok?

Sirius: Querida, odeio atrapalhar mais estamos atrasados...

Val: Ouviu o homem, estamos atrasados.

Syl: Valgaav, você não vai, e você não tem passagem e o avião não vai te esperar!

Sirius: E nem a nós se continuarmos aqui.

Val: ... ta bom, ta bom, eu desisto, pega seu vôo.

Syl: Val, é sério, desculpa.

Sirius: Valgaav, é sempre um prazer. Vamos Syl.

Amélia: Tchau Syl

Syl: Obrigada Amy. – Se afasta com Sirius.

Val: ... Amélia...

Amélia: O-oi, quer carona pra voltar?

Val: ... quanto custa uma passagem pra Chicago?

Amélia: 953 dólares.

Val: Deixa eu ver. – E tira umas notas do bolso. – Um, dois, sete... tem 927 dólares pra emprestar?

Amélia: O que quer que eu diga pro meu pai quando ele ver que eu paguei uma passagem pra Chicago?

Val: Que fez um grande favor a um grande amigo seu? E que ele promete pagar tudo assim que for possível?

Amélia: Não que você fosse mesmo pagar, mas... ah tudo bem, pra quando?

Val: Amanhã.

Amélia: Sem problema, mas não posso fazer isso agora.

Val: Sem problema, é só me arranjar à passagem.

Amélia: Não to com meus cartões. Mas eu dou um jeito.

Val: Brigadão Amélia, eu juro que nunca mais te sacaneio com o Zel.

Amélia: Uau, obrigada.

**Lanchonete. 15:32**

Um garoto de cabelos azuis e dois caras imensos de terno e óculos escuros entram.

Alexsander: Boa Tar...

Phibrizzo: Muito boa tarde Sr. DuGalle. Está um calor insuportável lá fora, por favor traga algo pra refrescar a mim e meus amigos.

Alexsander: ...Claro... – Se afasta e um tempo depois volta com copos d'água.

Phibrizzo: Quanta gentileza. – Ele se senta, mas os homens ficam de pé e não tocam na água. – Até que esse lugar funciona e você sabe servir as pessoas. Alias é a única coisa que sabe fazer.

Alexsander: ...

-Entrando na lanchonete-

Gerard:...certamente que não vai se impor...Phibrizzo...

Lina: Ah, o que diabos ele ta fazendo aqui?!

Alexsander: Gerard, Nina, o que fazem aqui?

Lina: É Lina...

Phibrizzo: Nina, Gegê, quanto tempo!

Gerard: Quanto tempo livre, hein Phibrizzo?

Lina: É Phibrizzo, matando as aulas?

Phibrizzo: Matando sim, aulas não.

Gerard: Filhoda-

Lina: Tsc, alguém desligue a tv e tire o fio da tomada pra esse moleque e vê se não joga mais rpg.

Phibrizzo: Hahaha muito boa Lina, muito boa. Adoro seu senso de humor. Mas falando sério agora, tem uma mulher chama Filia Ul Copt morando em sua casa, certo? Alta, loira, olhos azuis...

Lina: ... Porque teria? E essa descrição parece coisa de garota de programa, nossa Phibi, o que você tem feito nos últimos dias?

Phibrizzo: Viajando. França, Itália, adoro a Europa devia ir lá um dia, eu recomendo. Ah, eu to divagando aqui... diga pra sua amiga que seria melhor ela faltar no serviço nos próximos dias.

Lina: Que ce ta aprontando?

Phibrizzo: Você costuma ler o jornal? De uma olhada nele amanhã e vai entender. – Ele se levanta deixa uma moeda na mesa e vai até Gerard. – Se cuida você também Gegê. – Diz dando dois tapinhas no rosto dele. Os três saem da lanchonete.

Gerard: Alguém me deixa dar um tiro nele!

Alexsander: Quer se acalmar? E o que os dois fazem aqui?

Lina: Sabe, eu vim pegar o meu emprego de volta, se é que ainda tem vaga, não quero trabalhar só de manhã.

Gerard: É vovô, deixa eu voltar a trabalhar aqui também?

Alexsander: Nina, talvez fosse melhor você ficar uns tempos fora aqui e Gerard, nem pensar.

Lina: Senhor, não precisa se preocupar comigo.

Alexsander: Eu prezo por vocês dois. Nina, se quer mesmo o emprego ele é todo seu e Gerard, continue estudando.

Lina: Pff, bem feito.

Gerard: Ah cala a boca...

**Continua...**

ShX: Gente, o Phibi ta de volta!

YS: Gente, a Syl foi meeesmo pra Chicago, a primeira viagem que sai saindo e direito!

ShX: E o Zel e o Gourry nem apareceram nesse capitulo...

YS: Viraram extras, o Val tomou o poder de tudo! Ele derrubou L-Sama e é o novo senhor de Slayers Doom.

ShX: Cruz credo...

YS: Aventuras em Chicago? Máfia local? Puro? Martina e Xellos? Ah, vejam o próximo capítulo!


	59. Slayers Doom X

**Slayers Doom**

**Episódio de Hoje: Notícias Bombásticas**

**Nota dos autores: **Nós autorizamos Slayers Doom a ser uma história onde passagem se vende que nem água, porque toda hora tem um indo pro exterior!

**Casa, manhã.**

Gourry: ... pelo menos é como eu me sinto com isso. Que você acha Val? Val?

Val: ...

Gourry: Val? Tudo bem ai?

Val: ...

Gourry: Aloo? Terra chamando Val!

Zelgadiss chega por trás e da uma porrada na cabeça de Val que cai de cara na tigela com cereais.

Val: Porra, de quem foi a grande idéia!?!

Zel: Minha.

Val: Ta... me aguarde na hora da saída.

Zel: Pode deixar. – E se senta, poe o prato de torradas no colo e abre o jornal.

Filia: Zel aprendeu como tomar café da manhã nessa casa. Ah, Bom dia.

Zel: Bom dia. É, isso aqui não é uma casa, é a jaula dos leões famintos.

Gourry: Oi? – Pergunta com quatro torradas na boca.

Zel: ... tem torradas no balcão.

Filia: Meu Deus, o cara da padaria até nos conhece.

Lina: O que tem o Jaff? As torradas acabaram?

Filia: Ainda tem algumas no balcão...

Zel: O Rei Leão chegou..

Lina: Também te amo Zel!

Filia: Que lindo, agora Gourry poderá casar com a Amy e ficar rico!

Lina: Que humor Fi-chan

Filia: ...

Lina: Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou... – e para antes de sair da cozinha – Zel, manda as notícias. – Diz apontando pro jornal.

Zel: Coisa rara você interessada... bem, assalto a banco... queda de avião, com mortes dessa vez.

Val: Só porque eu não tava lá...

Zel: Família escapa das ferragens em um acidente... juros em alta... ataque terrorista a sede de estilista na França... ah saiu o DVD daquele filme que o Gourry queria ver.

Gourry: Legal.

Lina: Hãn... _Phibrizzo é louco, não tem nada demais... _Ei passa o jornal, eu vou levar pra Lanchonete.

Zel: ... ok... – E entrega o jornal pra ela.

Lina: A propósito, eu estou trabalhando lá de vez, é bom porque eu conheço o velho, posso sair quando eu quiser, enfim, é mais prático.

Val: Sei como é. Tua irmã é gente fina.

Lina: É nada, bebeu do puro, é?

Val: Hoje não, to de viagem. – E vai pra sala.

Zel: Viagem? Pra onde?

Val: Eu não contei? To indo pra Chicago.

Lina: Todo mundo ta viajando e contando em cima da hora, Filia, ce também vai viajar e a gente não ta sabendo de nada?

Filia: Eu não, eu trabalho.

Lina: A casa vai ser nossa Gourry!

Filia: Sabe Lina, eu e o Zel não vamos viajar.

Lina: E daí? Vocês ficam até tarde mesmo...

Filia: Lina, você acabou de dizer que pegou mesmo o trabalho na lanchonete.

Lina: E eu disse que posso sair quando eu quiser.

Filia: Zel, fala alguma coisa.

Zel: Se ficar matando o serviço não vai ter dinheiro para pagar as contas, e eu já falei com a Amélia então nem tenta.

Lina: Merda... Ah peraí, eu a conheço melhor que você, e ela ta pagando a viagem do Val, ela pode quebrar um galho ou dois.

Zel: ... – E vai pra sala. – Queira explicar, Val.

Val: Sem tempo, o vôo sai daqui a pouco.

Gourry: Você vai assim? Só com a roupa do corpo?

Val: Eu tenho um tio por lá. Até mais galera, não precisa me esperar! – E sai correndo da casa.

Zel: ... A Amelia é boa demais com vocês...

Lina –pendurada no portal- : Eu também acho, queria faltar ao trabalho, infelizmente tem gente me esperando e eu tenho que resolver negócios – Diz pegando o jornal – Então acho que eu também vou me mandar, beleza?

Filia: Eu queria ter o seu ânimo pra ir trabalhar...

Lina: Fica em casa, ué

Filia: E o Sr. Dynast ia cortar a minha cabeça...

Lina: Quando foi que você mudou de patrão?

Filia: Esquece Lina...

Zel: Bom, eu to indo também. Até mais então.

Gourry: Até. Cuidado no caminho Lina!

Lina: Valeu! – E se manda.

**Lanchonete. 8h**

Lina: Sr. Alexsander, muito bom dia.

Alexsander: Nina, bom dia. Eu preciso fazer umas coisas lá no correio será que da pra você supervisionar?

Lina: É claro!

Alexsander: Obrigado Nina-chan – E sai.

Lina: Nina? Meu deus, ele não aprende... Vejamos, deve ter alguma outra notícia que o Zel esqueceu de mencionar – E abre o jornal.

Gerard: Bom dia, querida.

Lina: Bom dia! EI! Cara, você vai repetir de ano...

Gerard: E eu ligo? To a fim de ferrar com o Phibrizzo, o que achou no jornal?

Lina: Nada, não sei do que ele está falando...

Gerard: Vou pegar as notícias logo – E abre um laptop.

Lina: Eu não sabia que você tinha isso

Gerard: Até arma eu tenho... porque não teria um laptop?

Lina: Você ta andando com ela? A arma eu digo.

Gerard: Segredo de estado.

Lina: Saco...e aí, já achou? – E para atrás dele – Porque ce ta lendo isso aí?

Gerard: Atentado terrorista? Que tal porque parece coisa dos HellMaster?

Lina: Terrorismo? Ah Gegê ce ta exagerando

Gerard: Você não o conhece como eu...

Lina: Sem drama

Gerard: Então não enche o saco...

Lina: Seu humor anda horrível nos últimos dias...

Gerard: Não ferra, é coisa dele, o que ele disse quando veio aqui ontem?

Lina: Ah nem lembro direito.

Gerard: Pra onde ele viajou?

Lina: Peraí, eu fiz piada sobre rpg...e...ele viajou e recomendou a Europa...e...

Gerard: E?

Lina: aaaah ta.

Gerard: Sacou?

Lina: É, meu deus a Filia! O Phibrizzo disse algo sobre o trabalho dela.

Gerard: É porque ela ta relacionada com os Metallium?

Lina: E com a Sherra...

Gerard: A gente tem que voltar a entrar em cena.

Lina: É? Como?

Gerard: Sabe onde conseguir arma?

Lina: ...Sei – Diz sorrindo-

**Chicago, 10:27**

Xelloss: _Ok, não pode ser tão difícil encontrar essa rua... Um táxi, minha chance! _– Ele faz sinal para o táxi que para. – Oi amigo, você sabe onde fica a Red Dragoon Street?

Taxista: Nunca ouvi falar.

Xelloss: Ta, valeu... – O táxi vai embora. – _Mas que diabos...?_

**Katraat Maoutains Design 13h40**

Sherra: Ai que vidão – Diz com os pés na mesa e um pirulito no canto da boca enquanto lia uma revista.

Filia: Uau, cadê o trabalho?

Sherra: Quem?

Filia: Sr. Dynast não está?

Sherra: Quem?

Dynast: Bom dia.

Sherra: S-Sr. D-Dynast! B-Bom dia!

Dynast: Hm. Os desenhos que mandei na terça foram entregues no departamento do Milgasia?

Sherra: O que?

Filia: Foram.

Sherra: Céus, acho que eu estou por fora, Sr. Dynast, como foi as coisas?

Dynast: Já viu o depósito? Está cheio de caixas da Kaioh... da Kaioh...

Sherra: Aaaah, eca, por que? Você foi vê-la foi?

Dynast: Se eu tivesse falado com aquela ... eu teria torcido o pescoço dela. Até agradeço ao atentado.

Filia: _A notícia do jornal._

Sherra: Que atentado, eu não to sabendo nada, explodiram a Nerissa?

Dynast: A maldita escapou...

Sherra: Aaahhn... Bem tanto faz, é só ela não aparecer por aqui...

Dynast: O mundo é muito grande. Filia, eu preciso destes prontos pra ontem. – Diz puxando um envelope pardo de dentro do casaco.

Filia: Se depender de mim, já estará pronto

Sherra: _Que baba ovo... arg, o que eu to pensando? _Sr. Dynast, deve estar cansado da viagem quer que eu arrume algo?

Dynast: Você não tem trabalho atrasado pra fazer, Sherra?

Sherra: _É vamos, acabe comigo... _ É, Sr. Dynast, deixei um relatório completo na sua mesa, desde o início de todos os acontecimentos a todas as informações.

Filia: _Isso não parece coisa dela..._

Dynast: Excelente. – E vai pra sua sala.

Sherra: Ah, acho que me salvei por enquanto, ei Filia, boa sorte.

Filia: Hein? Com o que? Aonde você vai?

Sherra: Tratar de negócios – Sai.

Filia: Que coisa...

**Chicago. Algum hotel... 15h**

Sirius: Syl, Sylphiel, quer fazer o favor de le-van-tar?

Syl: Ah Val, ta muito cedo...

Sirius: My Dear, eu não sou o seu namorado de cabelo em pé, então faça-me o favor de acordar porque ainda temos que ir ver a senhora sua mãe.

Syl: Minha mãe? Ela ta em Chicago...

Sirius: Como aquele ser te agüenta pela manhã?! SYLPHIEL nós ESTAMOS em Chicago!

Syl: Já sei, já acordei... Porque está me olhando com essa cara?

Sirius: Porque já são 15h e a senhorita ainda está de camisola! Céus Sylphiel, não pode dormir tanto, anda se apronte e dê um jeito nas suas olheiras...

Syl: Eu não tenho olheiras!

Sirius: Se está achando que vai desfilar nesse estado, pode pular fora, anda, levanta de uma vez e vamos ver a sua mãe, porque eu já liguei pra ele. – E sai do quarto.

Syl: Mais ele é tão mal humorado...

**Seyruun, Katraat Moutains Design. 23:15**

Dynast estava trabalhando em seu escritório. Ele faz uma pausa, se levanta e se dirige até a janela observando a vista de uma das ruas mais movimentadas da cidade.

Dynast: _Já chega por hoje. Foi um longo dia._ – Ele desliga o computador e apanha uma maleta de dentro da gaveta de sua mesa.

Dynast desce o prédio já vazio até a garagem onde apenas seu carro estava parado com o motorista esperando. Ele entra no carro que sai do prédio. Ele abre a maleta e começa a verificar seu conteúdo.

Dynast: _Droga, esqueci o número 4. _– Ele pensa quando percebe um envelope faltando. – Volte para a empresa, tenho que pegar algo lá.

O motorista assente e manobra de volta para a empresa, estacionando o carro na rua. Faltando poucos metros para Dynast chegar no prédio, ele nota uma explosão em seu escritório.

Dynast – Que droga é essa?

E logo várias explosões ocorrem pelo prédio todo antes de uma gigantesca explosão levar o prédio inteiro pelos ares. Dynast é atirado com força para trás. O motorista sai do carro e corre até seu chefe.

Motorista: O senhor está bem?

Dynast: ... – Ele não diz nada, apenas observa a imensa fogueira a sua frente.

Motorista: Quem teria feito isso?

Dynast se levanta e da alguns passos na direção da bola de fogo. Sua expressão era de puro ódio.

Dynast: Aquele moleque... aquele pivete sem vergonha... maldito seja Phibrizzo... eu vou acabar com ele... ME AGUARDE HELLMASTER PHIBRIZZO!!!

**Wolfpack Enterprise, 23:38**

Zellas estava admirando a paisagem urbana de sua sala, fumando um cigarro. Ela nota a imensa bola de fogo.

Zellas: Nossa... o que aconteceu por lá?

O intercom da sala dela apita. _Zellas-sama, a sua convidada chegou._

Zellas: Ótimo, mande-a entrar.

A porta da sala de Zellas e entra uma dama de longos cabelos azuis e uma roupa bem pesada, embora elegante.

Zellas: Sabe, eu não sei em que estação está na França, mas aqui é verão e você vai torrar se continuar vestida desse jeito.

???: Acha que eu tive escolha? Vim do jeito que estava.

Zellas: É, fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu, Nerissa. Que desastre. Posso te oferecer alguma coisa?

Nerissa: Não obrigada, estou bem. O que é aquilo lá embaixo? – Pergunta apontando para a janela.

Zellas: Provavelmente é seu amiguinho brincando com outra pessoa.

Nerissa: Ele não perde tempo, não é?

Zellas: Definitivamente. – E se senta em sua confortável poltrona de couro. – Então, existe algo que eu possa fazer pela sua pessoa, minha cara irmã, Kaioh Nerissa? Ou será que deveria chamá-la de DeepSea Dolphin?

**Continua...**

ShX: Os vilões dessa história são tão clichês...

YS: Quem se importa? Queremos é o próximo capítulo!


	60. Slayers Doom Ai

**Slayers Doom**

**Nota dos autores: **Nós autorizamos Slayers Doom a ser uma história que de mal ficou bem planejada.

_**No episódio anterior:**_

_Val parte para Chicago atrás de Syl. Ainda em Chicago, Xelloss continua perdido. Tudo parecia tranqüilo em Seyruun até Phibrizzo resolver mandar a Katraat Moutains pro saco. E as coisas prometem ficar ainda piores porque mais um chefão da máfia resolveu dar as caras, a estilista Nerissa Kaioh, mais conhecida como DeepSea Dolphin._

**Episódio de Hoje: O povo em Chicago.**

**Apartamento nº. 506, quinto andar.**

Sherra – Agora que o Sr. Dynast ta sabendo da Filia, talvez seja melhor mandar o Milgasia dar uma sumida com ela... Porque vai sobrar pra mim... se já não bastasse o Xellos em Chicago e a história da Lina metida com o Phibrizzo... – E liga a tv – PUTAQUEPARIU, eu achei que o Sr. Dynast tava brincando, mas num é que a empresa foi embora? Pelo menos as coisas da srta. Enjoada foram pro espaço... – E senta no sofá e pega o pacote de pocky – E agora?...o Sr. Dynast deve ta com o pior dos humores... – Olha pro celular e rapidamente o desliga.

**Rua Edogawa Hesei.**

Uma multidão se encontrava aglomerada em frente aos destroços da Kataraat Moutain, policias, bombeiros, jornalistas e curiosos tomavam a rua.

Filia – Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

#1: Explodiram o prédio que tinha aqui!

Filia:...que?

#2: Foi de madrugada! Eu moro aqui perto e vi o fogo alto!

Filia: Aimeudeus...

#1: Você conhece alguém que trabalha aí?

Filia: N-não...

Milgasia: Filia, então... que tal a nova decoração?

Filia: M-milgasia! O-o que está acontecendo?

Milgasia: Não faço idéia. Cheguei e já estava assim. Tentei ligar para o chefe, mas ele não atende.

Filia: O que vamos fazer?

**Restaurante, 13:15**

Um carro negro para em frente ao restaurante e dele saem duas mulheres. Uma de cabelos azuis vestindo um longo vestido azul sem alças e uma estola. A outra era loira e vinha trajada como á negócios com uma saia e um blazer ambos negros. As duas entram e se sentam.

Dolphin: Porque escolheu um lugar como esse?

Zellas: Ouvi meu filho comentar sobre esse lugar antes, fiquei curiosa.

Dolphin: É mesmo, como anda o Xellinho?

Zellas: Vai bem. Tem uma bela namorada.

Dolphin: Vão se casar?

Zellas: Espero que sim. Me conte Dolphin o qu-

Dolphin: _Non, non_, aqui fora eu sou Nerissa Kaioh, _se __rappele_?

Zellas: Claro, já tinha me esquecido.

Luna aparece, entrega um cardápio para cada e se afasta.

Dolphin: Diga-me, como é trabalhar tão perto de Dynast?

Zellas: Fizemos um acordo, ele não se mete comigo eu não me meto com ele. Embora o imbecil já tenha quebrado esse acordo. Até agradeço Phibrizzo nesse aspecto.

Dolphin: O baixinho está meio agressivo ultimamente, _non?_

Zellas: É exatamente o oposto do pai.

Lina e Gerard entram e se sentam em uma mesa em frente as duas, Gerard estava de costas para elas e a ruiva de frente.

Gerard – Lina, eu sei que você deve estar com fome, mas também não precisa fazer essa cara de espanto, o que foi?

Lina – A-a-atrás de você – Sussurrou.

Gerard se virou discretamente, mas quase caiu da cadeira ao ver as duas, olhou novamente para Lina que apenas mexeu os lábios esperando que ele entendesse.

Lina: Zellas Metallium.

Gerard só não voou pra cima da mesa delas, porque não era maluco e porque Lina deu um chute em sua canela.

Gerard: Eu não ia fazer nada... – Disse entre alguns gemidos de dor.

Lina: Sei lá, você é todo imprevisível...

Gerard: Vamos dar o fora daqui.

Lina: O que? Nem pensar!

Dolphin: Tem pessoas estranhas olhando para nós. – Diz olhando na direção de Lina e Gerard. Zellas se vira.

Zellas: Ora ora, que estranha coincidência nos encontrarmos aqui. Lina Inverse. Gerard DuGalle.

Lina: Er...Q-Quanto tempo...

Gerard só faltou se enfiar debaixo da mesa.

Zellas: Como estão todos em casa? Bem, eu espero. – Diz sorrindo amigavelmente.

Lina: Muito bem, c-como vai a senhora?

Zellas: O melhor que posso, e acredite, não é pouco. Como vai a família senhor Gerard?

Gerard: ...jagerg...Bem...

Luna retorna, ela para em frente a mesa de Zellas e Dolphin, mas antes de falar qualquer coisa ela se ira na direção de Lina.

Luna: Você não deveria estar no trabalho?

Lina: ...h´ggsgjge—0edy4eporray9ehyehe;;;;...$#$&¨¨& - E se levanta mandando o cardápio que estava nas mãos na direção de alguma mesa – **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ** - E sai correndo do restaurante.

Gerard: L-lina!

Luna: Melhor assim. Já escolheram?

Gerard: Me desculpe, mas acho que vou atrás dela – Se levanta e sai.

**Aeroporto de Chicago, 14:23**

_O vôo com destino ao Rio de Janeiro parte em 15 minutos._

Val: _Ok, eu cheguei aqui. Vamos pensar nas prioridades... encontrar a Syl, número 01. Achar a casa do tio número 02. Mas não faço idéia onde fica a casa da mãe dela, nem onde ela ta hospedada, e se conheço o Bizarro vai ser um lugar caro e não to podendo tanto assim... Além disso o povo daqui não sabe dar informações... ok, melhor achar a casa do tio primeiro, pelo menos vou ter por onde começar._

Val procura por sua mala, mas não a encontra.

Val: Caralho, cadê a porra da minha mala! Ih, é mesmo eu não trouxe... _A casa do tio fica a meia hora de caminhada do aeroporto, então é moleza!_

**Ainda em Chicago, mesmo horário.**

Da janela de seu quarto de hotel, Xelloss observa o movimento das pessoas na rua.

Xelloss: _Eu to quase desistindo, é IMPOSSÍVEL achar esse lugar. Aposto que mamãe só me mandou pra cá pra rir da minha cara..._

Ele se vira para a mesinha de cabeceira, e sobre ela o envelope que lhe foi confiado.

Xelloss: _Eu não vou achar se ficar parado._ – Ele pega o envelope, enfia dentro do bolso da calça e sai mais uma vez para pedir informações.

**Seyruun, 15:17, casa da galera.**

Gourry estava sentado no sofá, com os pés sobre a mesa assistindo tv.

Gourry: _Dia parado hoje... não tem aula. O Xelloss, o Val e a Sylph viajaram. A Lina, a Filia e o Zel foram trabalhar..._

Gourry olha para o telefone e tem uma idéia. Ele o pega e disca.

Gourry: Alô? Oi James, é o Gourry. A Amélia ta em casa? Valeu.

Amélia: _Gourry, tudo bem?_

Gourry: Oi, tudo bem. Você?

Amélia: _Com tédio... então, alguma novidade?_

Gourry: Absolutamente nada... tá tudo tão tranqüilo que to até ficando com medo.

Amélia: _Quer que eu vá te fazer companhia ou algo assim?_

Gourry: Não precisa se incomodar. Alias... desculpa pela ignorância no outro dia... e pelo portão também...

Amélia: _Ah tudo bem, umas maluquices de vez em quando é até saudável!_

Gourry: Por aqui é quase todo dia e é um risco pra saúde.

Amélia: _Ainda bem que o Zel só volta tarde, acho que ele iria parar no hospital com algum problema cardíaco... Não sei como você não sofre com isso!_

Gourry: Minha saúde é de ferro. Mas que você sempre fica meio abalada quando o pessoal passa ai, fica. Ah! As coisas que o Val roubou da sua casa ainda estão aqui.

Amélia: _Agora que ele viajou será que tem como eu pegá-las de volta? Achei que ele fosse vender pra conseguir dinheiro pra Chicago, mas fico feliz que não... _

Gourry: Não sei dizer se foi gentileza ou excesso de Sylph na cabeça. Sendo o Val...

Amélia: _Pois é, mas o importante é que ele conseguiu ir atrás dela, espero que tudo fique bem._

**Condomínio North Pole, 17:49**

Algumas batidas são ouvidas na porta do apartamento nº1701. Quando ninguém abre, as batidas se tornam mais insistentes.

Milgasia: Senhor Dynast? Senhor? O senhor está?

A porta de repente abre uma fresta. Milgasia recua um passo de susto. Logo ele abre a porta e entra no espaçoso apartamento de Dynast Grauscherra. O lugar estava uma bagunça completa, como se um furacão tivesse passado por lá. Tudo estava revirado, no chão e quebrado. Sentado no que sobrou de um grande, confortável e caro sofá, estava Dynast, com olheiras e visivelmente abatido.

Milgasia: O senhor que fez essa bagunça...?

Dynast: ... o que você quer, Milgasia...? – Pergunta sem se virar para ele.

Milgasia: Eu... sinto muito atrapalhar... – E rapidamente sai do apartamento.

O único som no apartamento revirado era de um grande relógio de parede, ainda funcionando. Dynast se levanta e vai até o objeto, abre o vidro e começa a mexer os ponteiros.

Dynast – Você também acha que eu fiz tudo errado? Deixar vazar informações para Phibrizzo, só pro moleque resolver explodir minha cara... _será que Zellas já o tinha previsto... quando foi que eu me tornei essa figura patética? Onde eu errei... ? quando eu fraquejei..?._

Quando os ponteiros marcam 12 horas, Dynast fecha o vidro. Ele recua um passo e acerta um soco no vidro, estilhaçando-o.

**Em casa, 18:21**

Gerard – Porra Lina como é que você foi estragar tudo? – Resmungou enquanto colocava os pés na casa.

Lina – Ah cala a essa boca que você já ta me dando no saco... ô pentelho...

Gerard – Sabe, nós ainda temos coisas a resolver, será que você lembra?

Lina – Se ce ta falando do diabo em SD não se preocupe porque-

Gerard – Eu to falando do seu emprego ô loira burra!

Filia – Que preconceito! – Reclamou batendo a porta.

Gerard – Se a carapuça serviu...

Filia - Que pirralho abusado!

Lina - Liga pra ele não, essas crianças de hoje em dia só sabem encher o saco – Disse dando alguns tapas na cabeça do baixinho que resmungou alguma coisa. – Mas que ce ta fazendo em casa a essa hora?

Filia - Digamos que o meu trabalho foi pro saco...

Gerard - Que merda, hein?

Filia - Pois é! Porque eu não vou ganhar salário e o Zelgadiss vai começar a apitar... E o Xellos... – E ficou olhando para Gerard que a encarava – O que foi?

Gerard – N-nada

Lina – O que tem o Xellos?

Filia – Eu não quero saber dele! – E se afastou

Lina – Mas foi você quem começou... – Disse para ninguém.

A porta se abre.

Gourry - Boa noite pessoal.

Lina – Boa noite!

Gerard murmura alguma coisa.

Gourry: Eu vou fazer a janta agora. Já que ninguém mais aqui vai fazer mesmo. – E vai pra cozinha.

Gerard: Ce fudeu com o loiro, hãn?

Lina: Gerard-DuGalle-some-da-minha-frente-antes-que-eu-quebre-a-sua-cara – Disse entre os dentes. Gerard acena e sai da sala – Aleluia, Gourry precisa de ajuda? – Pergunta pulando até a cozinha.

Gourry: Todas as mãos que puder emprestar. – Diz sorrindo.

Lina: Ce ta bem, ne?

Gourry: To, por quê? Ah, o moleque, nem ligo. Se eu começar a encrencar com cada história velha dessas vo acabar do mesmo jeito que a Filia.

Lina: É...pois é... _Pelo menos assim você dizia que se importava... porra, que merda eu to pensando? É muito melhor desse jeito! _Beleza, vou ver ce tem algo na tv – E vai pra sala se esquecendo do que havia dito.

Gourry: Ah... claro Lina. O jantar vai demorar um pouquinho.

Filia entra na cozinha.

Filia: Eu não tenho mais onde trabalhar! – Disse sentando em cima da mesa, ainda não servida e encarando as costas de Gourry que fazia algo no fogão.

Gourry: Quer aprender a tocar violão?

O telefone toca.

Filia: Isso não da calo nos dedos? Aaah eu sei tocar piano! – E o telefone continua a tocar – ô Lina atende isso!

Lina: NÃÃÃÃÃo agora que a novela ta na parte boa! – Disse sentada com a cara quase grudada na tela.

Filia: Mas ninguém merece... Você nem acompanha isso... – E pega o telefone – Alô?

Xelloss: _Alo? Fi? É você Fi?_

Filia: Não, é engano – E bate o telefone – Gooourry eu vou te ajudar pra esse jantar ir mais rápido!

**Chicago**

Xelloss: Porra, ligação internacional sai caro!

**Seyruun**

Gourry: Toda ajuda é bem vinda.

A porta se abre.

Zel: Cheguei.

Lina: Isso, isso! Acaba com ela!

Zel: Não foi comigo, foi?

Lina: Nossa, quando você chegou?

Zel: Não, não foi.

O telefone toca novamente. Zel o atende.

Zel: Casa de repouso Asilo Arkanum, não aceitamos seus avós.

Xelloss: _Ih, foi mal, eng... pô Zel, quase que se me faz perder uma ligação internacional._

Zel: Eu sempre quis dizer isso.

Xelloss: _Ta valeu... diga-me, como estão todos?_

Zel: Bem aparentemente. Então, você resolve viajar de uma hora pra outra largando todos seus problemas por aqui?

Xelloss: _Ei, você ia ser despachado pra Alemanha por três anos e também ia deixar seus problemas pendentes._

Zel: Eu não tenho problemas e era pra ser uma viagem de negócios.

Xelloss: _Acha que eu to aqui fazendo turismo? Eu vim a trabalho._

Zel: Fazer o que? Testar um xampu novo?

Xelloss: _Zel, pega leve ta._

Zel: Não, eu não vou pegar leve porque você resolve sumir de uma hora pra outra sem dizer ao menos pra onde vai nem quando volta, grande amigo você é!

Lina para de ouvir a tv pra prestar atenção na conversa, mas continua fingindo assistir, Filia que para de cortar as frutas e fica olhando pra sala.

Xelloss: _Olha, eu liguei pra saber como todos estão, não pra ficar discutindo com você._

Zel: Dane-se.

Xelloss: _Sério cara... a Fi. Passa pra ela o telefone. Deixa eu falar com ela._

Zelgadiss se vira para Filia e depois volta a encarar a parede.

Zel: Ela ta dormindo.

Xelloss: _O diabo que ta! Eu liguei agora pouco e ela atendeu dizendo que era engano... deixa eu falar com ela Zel... por favor... põe a Fi na linha..._

Zelgadiss fica encarando Filia.

Filia: Não Zel, o suco não ta pronto – Diz voltando a cortar as frutas.

Zel: É sério. Ela subiu agora a pouco.

Xelloss: _Ta... ta certo... eu... eu volto logo ta. Avisa pra ela... Menos de uma semana, ok?_

Zel: Eu não quero saber.

Xelloss: _E... diga pra ela que eu a am- _- Zelgadiss desliga o telefone.

Zel: _Você cavou sua cova com suas próprias mãos Xelloss. Eu prometo não jogar terra nela, mas não vou puxar você também._ Então, o que tem pro jantar hoje?

Filia: O Gourry está fazendo sopa, e não Lina não precisa fazer essa cara porque é muito saudável, está cheio de vegetais e vai fazer bem a saúde de todo mundo!

Lina: Tudo bem, tudo bem, ao menos não é a Syl cozinhando.

**Dia seguinte, Chicago, 10:23**

Syl: M-mas eu nem sei o que vou dizer!

Sirius: Que tal começar com 'oi, tudo bem?' Viemos mais cedo pra você avisar a sua mãe, anda logo Sylphiel.

Syl: Eu... ok, eu preciso acertar a minha vida...

Sirius: Então começa mudando de namorado...

Syl: Que?

Sirius: Nada!

**Chicago, Em uma 'humilde' residência.**

Syl: Ta de sacanagem que a minha mãe mora aqui? – Disse olhando incrédula para uma casa bem grande e com um puta quintal.

Sirius: E você trocou tudo isso por uma república de faculdade...

Syl: É uma casa com amigos!

Sirius: Ou isso... vamos logo, que a sua mãe já está ciente da nossa chegada.

Syl: Se eu fizer algum sinal estranho é pra gente voltar pro hotel, ta bom?

Sirius: Vou pensar no seu caso...

Os portões são abertos e eles atravessam o quintal, a porta da frente também já estava aberta.

Sayori: Minha filhinha! – E corre abraçando a garota que quase cai no chão. – Como foi a viagem? Tudo bem? Você está tão magrinha! Sirius se fizer a minha filha perder um quilo eu acabo com você!

Sirius: Eu nunca iria prejudicá-la, Sayori-san. Mas vou deixá-la a sos, eu volto em algumas horas quando tiver terminado de resolver meus problemas.

Sayori: Sempre um prazer revê-lo Sirius!

Sirius: Igualmente – E sai da casa.

Sayori: E então? Como estão a Filia e a Amélia?

Syl: Bem... Está tudo bem.

Sayori: Tanta coisa aconteceu, você nem iria acreditar!

Syl: Mãe... Isso é surreal! Onde estão os gritos e a tormenta?

Sayori: Você me provou que estava indo bem, e o Sirius me ligou falando do seu novo emprego eu não poderia estar mais feliz!

Syl: Feliz por eu estar aqui, e por ter mudado de trabalho obviamente...

Sayori: Sim é claro, sei que não vai ser comum, mas é bom saber que você está por perto e que ninguém te influência.

Syl: Essa parte é sobre o Val, não é?

Sayori: Ora, ora, foi tão fácil assim? Mas venha, não vamos ficar conversando na entrada que é feio, vamos para a sala, pode comer algo se quiser! Vou mandar servir um lanche, aceita?

Syl: E-Eu não estou com fome.

Sayori: Eu não quero que você passe mal nessas drogas de desfile, eu sei que é muito bonito, e o que salário é bom, mas morrer de fome não compensa nada.

Syl: Isso não vai acontecer e eu estou satisfeita com meu peso atual, eu comi no hotel, obrigada.

???: Quem é, Sayori? – Pergunta uma voz, vinda de dentro do corredor.

Sayori: É a Syl, minha Sylphy!

Syl: Está com visitas mamãe?

Sayori: Não exatamente...

???: Então essa é a grande artista. Parece um bocado com você, Sayori. – Diz um homem bem alto, com longos cabelos ruivos.

Syl: Er...

Sayori: Aaah eu não disse que a minha Sylphy era a minha cara! – E abraçou a menina.

Syl: Desculpe, mas... quem é você?

???: Desculpe a falta de modos. Sou um amigo de sua mãe, me chamo Maryuu Gaav.

Syl: Ah! É um prazer conhece-lo! _Minha mãe tem amigos...?_

Sayori: Ora, não vamos ficar todos conversando no hall não é? Vamos nos sentar, vamos!

Gaav: Ah, Sayori... aconteceu um probleminha lá atrás.

Sayori: O que? A cozinha pegou fogo? A cortina está manchada? O cara da tapeçaria não entregou o meu tapete? Minha almofada indiana está perdendo o brilho, minha porcelana chinesa está arranhada?

Gaav: Não, a internet caiu.

Sayori: GAAV VOCÊ TROPEÇOU NO FIO, DE NOVO?! – E sai batendo pé.

Syl: Senhor... Graças a deus eu não passo tanto tempo com a minha mãe, mas...ela não fica desse jeito por qualquer coisa, melhor tomar mais cuidado.

**Continua...**

ShX: Gente, um capítulo grande.

YS: Aproveitem porque nem sempre isso acontece

ShX: E não percam o próximo capitulo de Slayers Doom. Lembrem-se que seus sonhos são as asas que os levarão ao amanhã!

YS: As frases copiadas de animes voltaram!


	61. Slayers Doom Note

**Slayers Doom**

**Nota dos autores: **Nós autorizamos Slayers Doom a ser uma história cuja trilha sonora vem sempre de onde menos se espera.

_**No episódio anterior:**_

_Gerard e Lina continuam a planejar suas ações contra Phibrizzo, entre outras coisas. Val finalmente chega a Chicago e Xelloss ainda está perdido. Enquanto isso, Syl reencontra sua mãe._

**Episódio de Hoje: Eu sou o Batman!**

**Seyruun, 14:02, apartamento da Sherra.**

Uma leve batida é ouvida na porta da frente.

Sherra: Diz quem é que eu penso se abro – Gritou da sala. Deitada de cabeça pra baixo no sofá vendo a tv desligada.

???: Entrega para Senhorita Sherra. Precisa da assinatura.

Sherra: Mas eu pedi ontem... essa coisa de globalização é uma maravilha – E abre a porta.

Na porta, um homem aponta uma arma na cabeça de Sherra. Um segundo estava pouco atrás, com Phibrizzo que começa a rir.

Phibrizzo: Fala sério esse é o truque mais velho do mundo!!!

Sherra: Ta meu tio abaixa essa merda que se fosse pra me matar já tinha atirado. Que ce quer?

Phibrizzo; Pode abaixar Carlos, se ela fosse tentar alguma coisa já teria posto você a nocaute.

O guarda-costas guarda a arma.

Phibrizzo: E ai, não vai convidar a gente pra entrar?

Sherra: É conversar no corredor é um saco, só não espera que eu vá servir alguma coisa, porque eu não vou – Diz dando um chute na porta e assim dando espaço para entrarem.

Phibrizzo: Que má anfitriã... – Os quatro entram no apartamento. Phibrizzo se faz confortável no sofá. – Então... como vão os negócios?

Sherra: Que negócios? De repente tudo foi testar a gravidade na lua!

Phibrizzo começa a rir novamente.

Phibrizzo: Boa. Acho que entendi porque o Grauscherra te quer por perto. Aliás, como é que ele ta? Eu soube que ele saiu do prédio poucos minutos antes de tudo ir a baixo.

Sherra: COMO!? O Senhor Dynast estava ao lado do prédio quando ele treco foi embora!? Como você sabe disso? COMO?

Phibrizzo: Hi-mi-tsu. – Diz sorrindo. – Segredos do negócio. Mas diga-me, como ele está?

Sherra olha pro celular desligado em cima da mesa e começa a suar frio.

Sherra: O Senhor Dynast está bem! O que aconteceu nos afetou um pouco, mas nada abala o Sr. Grauscherra. _Por favor, Senhor Dynast não me faça engolir essas palavras!_

Phibrizzo: Mesmo? Que sem graça... ah, voltando aos negócios, você não realizou aquela pequena missão que eu te pedi.

Sherra: _Filhodap..._ Sabe como é a empresa ficou uma bagunça por algum tempo, mas agora não tem mais o que arrumar, então eu vou pensar no seu caso.

Phibrizzo: Que isso... e eu estava até pensando em dar uma mão pro Grauscherra, sabe como é... fica melhor pra imagem dele se conseguir se recuperar mais rápido do que a DeepSea. – E se levanta. – Não tem jeito, eu vou ver se a Mileena aceita minha proposta...

Sherra: EPA! Então Phibrizzo... aceita alguma coisa pra beber?

Phibrizzo: Ora, ora, lembramos da educação. Tudo bem então, já que insiste eu acho que não tem problema eu perder meu precioso tempo com você. – Diz se sentando novamente.

Sherra: _Tempo precioso o cacete... _– E pega sabe-se lá o que e deixa sobre a mesa, servindo um pouco – Então, que tipo de ajuda você pretende dar o Sr. Dynast?

Phibrizzo: Isso é algo para pensarmos com calma... Grauscherra é orgulhoso e não aceitaria tudo de mão beijada...

**Chicago, 15:46**

Val caminhava pelas ruas de Chicago, trazendo um mapa da cidade consigo.

Val: _Meu, vai se fuder... que cidade da porra pra se achar... ah, encontrei._ – Ele para em frente a uma grande casa. Ele toca o intercom.

Empregada: _Sim?_

Val: Aqui é o Valgaav, chama o meu tio ae.

Empregada: _Valgaav? Um momento._ – O intercom se desliga e Val aguarda por uns minutos antes dele ligar novamente. – _Pode entrar Senhor Valgaav._

O portão se abre e Val entra indo em direção a porta da frente onde Gaav aguardava. Os dois ficam apenas se encarando por um longo minuto, sem demonstrar nenhuma expressão facial. De repente Gaav desfere um soco contra Val, que se abaixa e aplica um chute contra Gaav que o defende. Os dois voltam a se encarar e voltam ao normal.

Gaav: Ha quanto tempo moleque!

Val: Já faz um tempão, né? Gostei do que fez com o lugar, tem empregada e tudo.

Gaav: Trabalho duro, moleque, faz milagres que você não imagina.

**Condomínio North Pole, 17:00**

Sherra rondava o corredor a alguns minutos, até que conseguiu tomar coragem e bateu na porta ainda sem coragem para dizer alguma coisa. A porta abre uma fresta.

Sherra: S-Sr. Dynast...?

Dynast estava parado em frente a vidraça com uma taça já vazia nas mãos. Sua aparência parecia ainda pior, as olheiras ficaram mais fortes e já se podia ver a barba precisando ser feita.

Sherra: Sr. Dynast! – E correu até ele se esquivando das tralhas no caminho – O que fizeram com o senhor? Invadiram o seu apartamento? Eu juro que acabo com o desgraçado!

Dynast: ... olhe para baixo. – Diz indicando a janela. – Tudo aquilo... da pra acreditar que tudo aquilo foi nosso?

Sherra: Sr. Dynast...não! Isso não é hora pra desanimar, o Sr. Dynast que eu conheço é forte e é capaz de superar qualquer coisa, e vamos conseguir, não é?

Dynast: ... eu perdi... fui um grande tolo ingênuo... deixei que me passassem a perna... agora não restou nada...

Sherra: Sr. Dynast! Só termina quando nenhum de nós estiver mais em pé!

Dynast: Zellas já sabia dos planos de Phibrizzo... e o moleque me tapeou... todo meu império desmoronou em poucos segundos...

Sherra: E o da Dolphin também! Sr. Dynast eu não irei deixá-lo desistir enquanto ainda puder andar!

Dynast: ... talvez seja uma boa hora para você... aprender a andar sozinha...

Sherra: Do que está falando Sr. Dynast?! Isso é impossível!

Dynast: ... todos aprendem a faze-lo cedo ou tarde... chegou sua hora...

Sherra da um tapa em Dynast - Nerisa não é tão fraca e vai deixar Phibrizzo rir de você?!

Dynast - ... deixe o garoto fazer o que quiser... ele é melhor do que eu mesmo...

Sherra: Dynast!! Mas que merda! Phibrizzo veio até mim, oferecendo ajuda.

Os olhos de Dynast se arregalam e ele pela primeira vez se vira na direção de Sherra.

Dynast: ... O que? Ele fez... – E volta a encarar a vidraça, mas seu olhar não era mais o olhar morto de antes. Era um olhar ardente, de puro ódio. – Até quando... esse fedelho pretende me humilhar... não vai ficar desse jeito...

Sherra: Ah agora está parecendo o Sr. Dynast que eu conheço – Disse com os olhos brilhando, emocionada.

Dynast se dirige até o que sobrou do sofá e se senta.

Dynast: Sherra. Chame todos os que ainda sobraram do departamento de assuntos especiais. Temos muito trabalho atrasado pra por em dia.

Sherra: Sim! – E caminha para fora do apartamento – Sr. Dynast, cuide-se, por favor.

Dynast: Certo... _você também._

Ela sorriu e saiu do apartamento em um pulo, onde ficou algum tempo encostada a porta.

Sherra: _Que bom que eu ainda poderia ficar ao lado do Sr. Dynast, __**meu **__Sr. Dynast!_

**Casa da galera, dia seguinte (sábado) 09:15**

Zel: Deixa eu ver se entendi... você quer que eu arranje um trabalho pra Filia?

Gourry: Porque não? O lugar onde você trabalha é imenso.

Lina: Você ta sempre reclamando da gente atrasar o pagamento, então da um trabalho a ela!

Zel: Não sei se ela vai querer, trabalhar com moda não era o sonho dela?

Lina: Nunca imaginei que você se importasse em destruir o sonho de alguém.

Zel: Vai ver se eu to lá na esquina vai.

Lina: Foi você quem pediu por essa... Mas essa casa ta muito vazia, a gente bem que podia dar uma festa, que tal?

Zel: Você e mais quantos?

Gourry: Eu gostei da idéia.

Lina: Pronto, a gente bota um papel dizendo 'festa' e uma seta apontando pra nossa casa, que tal?

Zel: Quando vocês arrumarem uma casa só de vocês podem fazê-lo. Aqui não.

Lina: Gourry, vamos chutar o Zel?

Gourry: A gente pode chamar a Amélia.

Lina: E o Zel fica do lado de fora!

Zel: Vai ver se eu to lá em Chicago, vai.

Lina: Se pagar minha passagem e me der uma grana extra pra ficar em algum hotel de luxo, eu até tento te achar, mas se o cara for rico eu faço a Amélia casar com ele.

Zel: Vai pro inferno.

A porta se abre.

Filia: Muito bom dia! – Diz entrando cheia de sacolas.

Amélia: Olááá a todos – Cumprimenta logo em seguida, também deixando umas seis sacolas perto do sofá.

Lina: Éh? Quando você saiu de casa Filia?

Filia: Muito cedo, decidi fazer compras!

Lina: Quanta tralha você deve ter comprado...

Filia: Ora essa. Nada melhor do que gastar um pouquinho.

Lina: Deve estar no vermelho agora...

Filia: Na verdade não!

Amélia: Era promoção.

Zel: Sem querer sem estraga-prazeres, mas já sendo, como você pretende repor esse dinheiro?

Lina: Mas nem na frente da namorada ele disfarça! Cruzes!

Filia: E quem disse que eu pretendo?

Amélia: Ela bebeu algumas coisas no caminho, liga não.

Zel: Ta, nem falo mais nada. E que bons ventos a trazem a nossa humilde residência Amélia?

Gourry: Ele falou igualzinho ao Xelloss agora.

Lina: Deve estar sentindo falta...

Amélia: Na verdade eu fui arrastada aqui pela Filia, que me acordou de madrugada...

_Lembrança da Amélia sobre aquela manhã. Mansão. 5h30._

_Filia: Amélia!Amy-chan, o sol já nasceu, vamos ao shopping! – Grita puxando as cortinas._

_Amélia: Filia...?O Sol ainda nem acordou, deixe-me em paz – E joga a coberta sobre a cabeça._

_Filia: Vaaaaaaaamos, não seja preguiçosa! Só umas comprinhas, sim? Sim?_

_Amélia: Quando for meio dia a gente saí..._

_Filia: Nãããão, vai ter promoção, vai ter acabado tudo ate lá, já temos que nos arrumar e ficar na fila!_

_Amélia: Isso não é show e nem loja de vestidos de noiva em promoção, então não tem problema..._

_Filia: Eu to mandando você levantar dessa cama AGORA!_

_Amélia: Pois não?_

Amélia: Pois é, e aqui estou eu...

Lina: Essa daí de mau humor já mandou a casa abaixo, a gente não duvida de nada.

Filia: Ei, eu ainda estou aqui.

Lina: Pois é.

Zel: Devia ter vergonha de tirar os outros da cama a essa hora da manhã.

Filia: É comigo? – Com uma veia saltando da testa.

Zel: É com você mesmo.

Filia: Olha aqui, eu posso ter arrastado a Amy pra fazer compras comigo, mas ela foi porque quis, e vale lembrar que apesar de você ser o namorado dela, eu sou a amiga há anos e saberia se estivesse a incomodando!

Lina: ...Toma...

Zel: Vou recolher a minha insignificância agora... – E vai pra cozinha. Gourry segura a risada.

Amélia: Acho que eu vou ajuda-lo – Diz dando um sorriso amarelo e indo para a cozinha.

Filia: Eu exagerei?

Lina: De forma alguma, faz tempo que o Zel estava merecendo um fora desses.

**Chicago, 13:18.**

Dois homens caminhavam pelas ruas, conversando e rindo muito alto.

Val: ... e de repente tava chovendo dinheiro!

Gaav: Não acredito.

Val: É sério, a gente embolsou um bocado de grana.

Gaav: Só acredito vendo.

Val: Aposta quanto? – Diz parando de andar. Gaav para também.

Gaav: 20 pratas.

Val: Fechado. Hmm... Ta vendo o táxi ali? – Diz apontando para um táxi no meio da rua. – Ele vai bater.

Gaav: Quero só ver.

Val estende a mão na direção do táxi e fecha os olhos, mas nada acontece.

Gaav: Minha grana.

Val: ... – E entrega uma nota de vinte. – Tem falhado de uns tempos pra cá...

Gaav: Pois eu vou te mostrar o que realmente faz chover dinheiro, vem cá.

Os dois voltam a andar, mas param de novo ao ouvir o som de algo batendo de forma violenta. Ao se virarem, vêem o táxi jogado na calçada, entre um poste e outro carro.

Val: Falei que funciona. – E toma a nota de volta.

Os dois seguem até chegar a um grande prédio. Depois de passar pelos seguranças, os dois estavam em um longo corredor.

Val: Pra que essa segurança toda?

Gaav: Pra garantir que ninguém vai por as mãos no meu produto.

Val: Quer dizer, o Puro Álcool? Aquele negócio é o barato lá em casa.

Gaav: Pffff, Puro Álcool, bebida de criança. Vou te mostrar a birita que vai vender mais que gasolina.

Eles chegam a uma pesada porta com uma tranca codificada. Gaav tira um cartão das vestes e passa no leitor, digita alguns números no teclado e encosta o polegar em um leitor.

Val: Segurança de ponta, hein?

Gaav: Só do melhor.

A porta se abre revelando um depósito cheio de embalagens contendo garrafas prontas para serem distribuídas.

Gaav: Puríssimo 200

Val: ... só pode ser um sonho...

Gaav: O Puro não é nada comparado a esse.

Val: ... tio... eu posso...

Gaav: Fica a vontade.

Val apanha uma das embalagens contendo 6 garrafas e sai do depósito junto de Gaav.

Val: O pessoal lá em casa vai adorar isso aqui. – Diz com um imenso sorriso.

Os dois voltam para a grande residência de Gaav, Val levando consigo o Puríssimo. Ao chegar lá, um jovem chama Gaav.

Gaav: O que foi agora Luke? Eu vou mostrar pro meu sobrinho como se faz uma festa de verdade.

Luke: Terá que esperar. Tem uma pessoa querendo falar com o senhor.

Gaav: Diga que volte mais tarde.

Luke: É importante.

Gaav: ... Vá indo na frente Val, eu já vou. Não ouse começar sem mim!

Val: Pode deixar.

Gaav segue até a sala de visitas.

Gaav: Ta de sacanagem...

Xelloss: Tem idéia de quanto tempo eu levei pra encontrar essa casa? Mamãe não vai gostar desse atraso. – Diz sorrindo.

**Continua.**

ShX: Fala sério mano, esse negócio ta muito manjado.

YumeSangai: Pro povo que ficou cobrando o puro...tem coisa nova na área, mas a história não é só bebidas!

ShX: E o Xelloss finalmente se acha em Chicago. Será que é tão difícil assim andar por lá?

YumeSangai: Alguém mais notou que a turma Seyruun virou filer nesse capítulo?


	62. Slayers Doom Seed

Slayers Doom

**Slayers Doom**

**Nota dos autores: **Nós autorizamos Slayers Doom a ser uma história onde não se segue o fuso horário porque ninguém sabe onde fica Seyruun.

_**No episódio anterior:**_

_Phibrizzo oferece uma suspeita ajuda a Dynast. Filia continua sem emprego. A sensação das próximas festas é revelada, Puríssimo! E Xelloss finalmente encontra... Gaav?!_

**Episódio de Hoje: A ocasião faz o ladrão**

**Casa da galera, ainda naquele dia (sábado) 10h**

Filia: Ninguém vai fazer o almoço? Zeeeeeeel, pede comida! – Grita da sala, sentada no sofá, ao lado do telefone.

Lina: Ela ta mesmo bêbada?

Amélia: Bom...talvez.

Lina: Você bebeu também?

Amélia: Não, alguém tinha que trazê-la.

Lina: Ela ainda não começou a ficar depressiva e chata falando pelos cotovelos sobre o Xelloss ne?

Amélia: Você entende do assunto, hãn?

Lina: Sabe como é, ne? Aquelas festas grandes do colégio –ri sem graça- O Zel entende melhor do que eu, nee Zeeeel? –imitando a Filia-

Zel: Ignore e talvez eles vão embora... – Diz baixinho.

Lina: Ele não quis responder é porque a consciência ainda dói.

Amélia: Lina! Não seja cruel!

Lina: Você não estava naquelas festas pra ver, pura diversão, ne Gourry?

Gourry: Isso. Um monte de jovens se divertindo como se o mundo fosse acabar naquela noite.

Filia: Algumas pessoas chamam isso de putaria...alô? Não eu não to falando com você, eu nem te conheço, quem você pensa que é? Ô filho, anota aí, bebeu é? Você ta falando com uma loira, linda e solteira, nah, eu não gosto de pirralhos, claro que eu sei que você é pirralho, nem tem voz de homem ainda, vai ser dublador vai... Isso, pizza, no nome de... Zelgadis, dinheiro, isso.

Gourry: Arrependido por ter esculachado o Xelloss pelo telefone?

Zel: Só um pouquinho.

Amélia: Melhor fazer algum suco.

Filia: Zeeel, tem alguma preferência no pedido? Se me responder educadamente eu prometo cumprir, se for grosso eu vou arrancar o dinheiro do seu banco.

Zel: Quatro-queijos, por favor.

Filia: Quatro-queijos, pedido do meu lindo e adorável amigo!

Lina: Isso não parece efeito do puro... o que deram pra ela? Chá de alguma coisa?

Amélia: Eu já disse que não sei...

Gourry: Não é melhor alguém levar ela pra passear? Fazer umas compras, essas coisas?

Amélia: Acho que se ela fizer isso, vai comprar tudo que ver pela frente e ficar sem dinheiro nenhum.

Lina: Essas garotas de hoje em dia, olha como se comportam, que coisa feeeia.

Zelgadiss engasga com o café.

Lina: Ué Zel, ta com algum problema?

Zel se recupera.

Zel: Quem, eu? Imagina.

Lina: Imagina a Amélia se beber um pouco do Puro? Hein Zeeeel?

Amélia: Que gosto tem?

Zel abre a boca pra falar alguma grosseria, depois pensa direito.

Zel: Álcool. Puro.

Amélia: E vocês bebem tanto isso? Eu não entendo, se fosse algum vinho eu até poderia entender, tem uns muito bons.

Lina: Amélia, nós não somos refinados.

Amélia: Bom... – E olha pro Zel.

Lina: Ele também bebe, que nem água.

Zel: O cacete! Eu sei me controlar.

Lina: Só não controla a língua.

Amélia vira as costas e começa a cortar o limão. Zel abre a boca pra responder, mas não consegue achar uma resposta apropriada.

Zel: Melhor pegar dinheiro pra pagar o garoto da pizza. – E sobe para seu quarto.

Filia: Se eu soubesse que ele era tão sensível eu tinha pedido comida Italiana – Diz olhando um livro de culinária.

Lina: Essa casa é tão parada sem os outros... Quando será que eles vão voltar?

Amélia: É a primeira vez que vejo você com saudades.

Lina: Não, é que assim é mais animado pra dar uma festa e o Val pega o Puro rapidinho, é uma beleza só.

**Chicago, 15:54. Casa do Gaav.**

Gaav: Então... a que devo sua visita indesejada?

Xelloss: Caramba Gaav, ce podia ao menos fingir que está alegre ao me ver, já faz um temp-

Gaav: Corta o papo furado. Eu já aturo o bastante da Dolphin e da sua mãe, pra que você veio aqui?

Xelloss tira o envelope do bolso da camisa. O envelope estava amassado, um pouco sujo e estava com as pontas rasgadas.

Gaav: Que droga fuleira é essa?

Xelloss: Já disse que foi um saco te encontrar. Já pensou em se mudar para Nova York? É mais fácil encontrar alguém perdido por lá do que aqui.

Gaav: Eu sei, exatamente porque você acha que eu moro aqui?

Gaav abre o envelope e lê rapidamente o conteúdo.

Gaav: Porque você veio me entregar isso pessoalmente?

Xelloss: Pergunta pra louca da minha mãe. Ela me entregou isso 6 capítulos atrás e não deu uma desculpa convincente.

Gaav: Acho que posso imaginar o por quê.

Gaav abre uma gaveta de sua escrivaninha, tira um isqueiro e queima a carta.

Gaav: Agora some da minha frente antes que eu decida fazer um tapete com você.

Xelloss: Que isso, não posso nem ficar pro jant-

Gaav: FORA!!

Xelloss: To saindo! To saindo! – E sai da a sala e da casa o mais rápido possível.

**Chicago, 16:23. Casa da mãe da Syl.**

Syl: Mãe...quem era aquele cara? você está me enrolando.

Sayori: Não seja indelicada.

Syl: Eu não—

Sayori: Sirius, o que a minha Sylphy tem na agenda?

Sirius: Fotos, muito trabalho, muito trabalho.

Syl: Eu posso...ligar pra casa? Eu quero falar com o Val...

Sayori: Não demora.

Syl: Como se você não pudesse pagar a conta – liga pra casa – Oi, Filia, que bom falar com você tudo bem? Olha eu preciso falar com o Val, ele está? Que? Filia eu não estou te ouvindo...Fil...ótimo - volta pra sala.

Sayori: Algo errado?

Syl: Não, acho que o telefone lá de casa não está funcionando direito.

Um empregado se aproxima das duas.

Empregado: A uma pessoa do lado de fora que deseja falar com a senhorita Sylphiel.

Sayori: Ligou pra algum amigo?

Syl: Nenhum dos meus amigos moram em Chicago.

Sayori: Não _esses _amigos, sei lá, alguém da época do colégio.

Syl: Meus amigos da época do colégio são os que você conhece. Manda entrar.

Sayori: Vai mandar entrar um estranho?

Syl: Um estranho que sabe o meu nome?

O empregado se curva e se retira. Pouco tempo depois, Val entra na sala.

Val: É aqui?

Syl: Val! – Se joga em cima dele. – Val, Valzinho, que ce ta fazendo aqui? Como chegou aqui?

Sayori sai da sala discretamente.

Val: Eu disse que vinha, não disse? Eu sempre cumpro com minha palavra.

Syl: Mas...mas...é Chicago… Usou seus poderes de novo?

Val: Nada tão chocante. Mas o importante é, eu estou aqui, certo?

Syl: Eu estou tão feliz de te ver aqui, achei que estivesse me odiando em algum lugar.

Val: Agora você está sendo paranóica.

Sirius: Vocês podem se beijar logo? – Com o celular erguido, filmando tudo.

Val: Vai se fuder, bizarro. – Diz mandando o dedo médio pra Sirius, depois inclinando Syl para trás e a beijando.

Sirius: Ah o amor – E para a filmagem – Vou mandar isso pra Amélia – Diz digitando rapidamente algumas coisas e saindo da sala.

Sayori: O que ta acontecendo?

Sirius: Você não vai querer entrar lá.

**(Na casa do povo)**

Amélia: Aaah que bonitinho – Diz olhando pro celular.

Filia: Que isso? – E pega o celular.

Amélia: Val e a Syl finalmente se encontraram.

Filia: Amélia, ce num tem namorado? Pra que ce ta baixando vídeo pornô?

Lina engasga com a bebida.

Amélia: Não é vídeo pornô! É o Val e a Syl se encontrando em Chicago.

Filia: É a mesma coisa. GEEEENTE a Amélia ta com um vídeo pornô do Val e da Syl!

Zel: Ok, alguém pode fazer o favor de explicar o que exatamente é isso? – Pergunta indicando o vídeo no celular de Amélia.

Amélia: O Val finalmente encontrou com a Syl em Chicago! Afinal ele está lá desde o capítulo 60.

Lina: Não é muita coisa...

Gourry: Você acha? Eu acho bastante tempo.

O telefone toca. Como todos estavam ocupados com o celular de Amélia, Zelgadiss o atende, mesmo sendo o que estava mais longe.

Zel: Alo? Sim... sim... – E olha o grupo. – Ela não está, pode deixar o recado? Ahan... ahan... ahan... certo. – E desliga. – Filia.

Filia: Minha pizza chegou?

Zel: O Milgasia ligou e disse que vai haver uma reunião com o pessoal do teu trabalho. Parece que seu chefe conseguiu a grana pra reconstruir o lugar.

Lina: Putaquepariu.

Filia: Sério? Então eu ainda vou poder fazer compras?

Amélia: Você não quer dizer 'pagar as contas?'

Filia: Que contas?

Zelgadiss puxa um papel perto do telefone e escreve nele.

Zel: Ai tem o endereço da reunião. É depois de amanhã, então melhor você já ir se preparando.

Filia: Obrigada Zel... De qualquer forma o lugar explodiu não vai estar pronto amanhã.

Lina: Será que eles já sabem o que aconteceu?

Filia: Sei lá, ne?

Lina: Concorrência?

Filia: Ah... bom... provavelmente.

De volta a Chicago, Xelloss volta para o hotel onde havia passado sua curta e desagradável temporada em Chicago.

Xelloss: _Ta doido, nunca mais quero ficar por aqui... _– E se atira na cama, mas logo se levanta e usa o telefone do quarto. – Oi, é da recepção? Eu queria falar com o aeroporto de Chicago. ... Oi, quando é o vôo mais próximo pra Seyruun? Amanhã? Ótimo. Uma passagem, por favor. Primeira classe, claro.

**Alguns minutos depois, de volta a casa do povo.**

Amélia: Seus grossos, não precisavam falar essas coisas.

Lina: Ainda bem que o carinha que te passou o vídeo não ficou lá filmando, aí sim que ia ser uma putaria do caramba.

Gourry: Aliás, quem mandou a foto?

Amélia: Um colega da época do colégio.

Lina: OUVIU Zel?!

Filia: Era NAMORAAAAAAAADO.

Zel: Que esteja em Chicago e conheça a Syl...

Amélia: Isso mesmo, isso mesmo.

Lina: Hãn, mas quando a Syl voltar ele vem junto.

Filia: Aí depois é só dor de cabeça.

Alguém toca a campainha.

Lina: PIZZA!

Filia: Eu peeego.

Lina: A pizza hein!? Deixa o entregador em paz, sua pedófila!

Filia: GOURRY cala a boca da sua namorada!

Gourry: O que? O que? Que que foi?

Amélia: Apenas a Lina implicando com a Filia.

Filia: Vocês é que são chatos – E abre a porta – Olá.

Entregador de pizza: Oi... – E oferece a caixa.

Filia: Quantos anos você tem?

Entregador de pizza: 22...

Filia: Ah... Então você não é o rapaz do telefone.

Entregador de pizza: Er... não, nós temos várias pessoas fazendo diversos trabalhos.

Filia: Na empresa onde eu trabalho também, mas ela explodiu sabe?

Entregador de pizza: Eu sinto muito senhorita.

Filia: Tão gentil...

Entregador de pizza: Senhorita...?

Filia: Sim?

Entregador de pizza: O seu pedido. – E ergue mais a caixa.

Filia: Eu estou vendo, eu não sou cega.

Entregador de pizza: Ok...

Filia: Quanto deu?

Entregador de pizza: 17(?).

Filia: Você disse que era 22.

Entregador de pizza: Mas você perguntou a minha idade.

**Dentro da casa.**

Amélia: Porque a demora?

Lina: Ta com fome é?

Amélia: Na verdade sim... o almoço é sempre pontual e—

Lina: ZEEEL, a Filia deve estar tentando pegar o entregador, vai lá e faz alguma coisa, sim?

Zelgadiss vai até a porta, atira uma nota de cinqüenta pro entregador, arranca a pizza das mãos dele e Filia da porta.

Zel: Guarde o troco. – E bate a porta. – Pizza chegou. – Diz indo até a cozinha.

Filia: Nem a Amélia faz esse tipo de coisa!

Amélia: O que?

Filia: Ele tratou o pobre Hibiki (22 anos, tipo sanguíneo A, adora pizzas e odeia frutos do mar) jogando o dinheiro em cima dele.

Lina: Mas o Zel ta cheio da grana.

A campainha toca novamente.

Amélia: Talvez ele esteja vindo devolver o dinheiro.

Filia: Quem faria isso? – E olha para os presentes.

Gourry: Eu atendo! – E corre até a porta, a abrindo. – Sim?

Entregador de pizza: Er... Eu recebi mais do que o necessário, então... – Entrega um bolo de notas – Aqui está.

Gourry: Fica de gorjeta. São tempos difíceis, é melhor ficar com o que tem. – Diz sorrindo e fechando a porta.

Lina: Fala sério, ele não é melhor?

Filia: Lina sendo gentil? Vai chover dinheiro... de novo.

Gourry: Só pro entregador. Sobrou pra mim?

Zel: Vai rápido que ta acabando.

Gourry apanha a caixa e a ergue sobre a cabeça.

Zel: Não precisava radicalizar...

Lina: Solta isso aí! – E fica pulando tentando inutilmente tomar a caixa.

A campainha toca novamente.

Amélia: Jesus! Essa campainha não para.

Filia: Eu ateeendo. – E abre a porta.

Martina: Oiii.

Filia: Não Amélia, é o Diabo!

Gourry tira uma fatia e a come de uma vez.

Martina: Oi pessoal.

Lina: Você deixou o Diabo entrar?

Filia: É, ne?

Martina: Destruíram a sua mansão Amélia?

Amélia: Não que eu saiba.

Martina: Você comendo aqui. E nem é comida do Zel.

Zel: Pelo menos ela gosta do que eu faço.

Lina: A gente também gosta-

Filia: da comida!

Lina: do Zel.

Zel: Obrigado pela sinceridade, Filia.

Lina: Ô seu maldito, cê ta achando que eu to falando mentira é?

Amélia: Por favor, não briguem!

Martina: Eles continuam nessa? – Comendo um pedaço de pizza.

Lina: Essa pizza é MINHA.

Martina: Nããão, pede mais pro Gourry – E corre pro outro lado da cozinha. – Cadê o Valgaav e a Sylphiel?

Amélia: Estã—

Filia: Estão se pegando em Chicago.

Martina: Eles casaram?

Filia: Eles estão sempre em lua de mel.

Lina: Eca, Filia, eu estou comendo.

Amélia: Respeitem os mais novos. – Ergue a mão.

Gourry: E os inocentes. – Diz erguendo a mão, segurando uma fatia de pizza.

Filia: Tem um vídeo pornô deles – E pega o celular de Amélia.

Martina: Mentira! Cadê?

Zel: Deixa eles em paz...

Lina: Vocês ainda se falam?

Martina: Verdade, você bebeu quantas Filia?

Filia: Eu já estou sóbria.

Zel: Diz isso pro cara da pizza...

Filia: Ele era bonitinho...

Zel: To dizendo...

Filia: Lolicon...

Zel: Bêbada...

Amélia: A casa ta cheia...

Lina: Isso porque ta faltando gente. Se quer mais espaço a gente pode ir pra sua.

Amélia: Faz tempo que vocês não vão pra lá.

Lina: Hein Amy, a gente tava querendo dar uma festa, mas aqui em casa é tããão apertado.

Amélia: Lá em casa?

Lina: É uma idéia.

Gourry: Vamos?

Amélia: Ah... – E olha para Zel pedindo ajuda.

Zel: Se você não quiser é só dizer não.

Martina: Se ela soubesse fazer isso...

Lina: Pensa bem Amélia, as coisas qu—

Amélia: Ok, podem fazer.

Lina: YEY YEY.

**Continua...**

ShX: Capitulo dedicado a turma da casa.

YumeSangai: Leitores ingratos, não podem mais reclamar.


End file.
